Heroes in Remnant
by Gravenimage
Summary: Arrow/Flash/RWBY crossover after a tragic twist of fate Oliver and Barry get a chance to start a new life in a new world. Will they live a normal life or continue their calling as vigilantes? MAJOR SPOILERS pairings are BlackArrow and FlashRose other pairings will be included too. Alt endings to Arrow season 3 and Flash season 1.
1. Through death a second chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roster Teeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Author's Notes: before I begin with the story I must tell you that this will have an alternate ending to Arrow season 3 and an alternate ending to The Flash season 1. It will also have major spoilers so if you haven't watch either one I suggest you watch it now they have recently started with the re-runs for both series on the CW. Main pairings if you haven't notice will be BlackArrow (Blake and Oliver obviously) and FlashRose (no need to say who I'm talking about here).**

* * *

Chapter 1 through death a second chance and a new life

(Location: Bridge above Starling Dam Starling city limits)

For Oliver Queen this fight meant everything where the fate of his beloved city will be decided. He was currently in a tough battle against the demon's head of the league of assassins, the one and only Ra's Al Ghul. Defeating him means the league will surrender and all debts will be paid without the need of shedding any blood. The rest was up to his team stopping the deadly bio virus from spreading Starling. After all he knew very well how deadly the virus since he has seen what it can do from personal experience. Now it wasn't the time to be remembering the past seeing all the people that were killed back in China during his absence from his city.

Everything he has endured was for this fight everything he went through was for this moment. And through all his mistakes his worst one has to be keeping his friends of his true intentions when he joined the league of assassins as the new demon's head. Only the former assassin Malcom Merlin knew of his plan and this cause a lot of anger between team Arrow members John Diggle, Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance known as Black Canary. But he made it clear that he kept this a secret not for the sake of trust but to keeping the people that are close to him safe from harm. He needed to keep the charade well enough to convince Ra's Al Ghul that he was loyal to the league. If it didn't work that eventually he knew the demon's head will go after his friends.

And as he gave everything he had he was still no match for the leader of the league of assassins. Even with the training Ra's gave him he was still at a disadvantage not reaching his level yet. He blocked another swing from Ra's sword with his own blade trying to read his moves and gain an opening. Though he was old Ra's Al Ghul has proven once again why he was a formidable opponent. To Oliver he was the greatest adversary he has ever faced since he took on Slade Wilson when he had the drug Mirakuru in his veins. But this was a fight he couldn't lose no matter what because if he loses then Starling will be doom.

Another attack was blocked yet Oliver kept on the offensive while managing to block Ra's quick swings. The fire in his eyes showed he was determined to end it all for the sake of everyone he cares about. While the eyes of the demon's head showed anger and betrayal since he had high hopes for the former vigilante of Starling. Only to be betrayed when he has shown him his courtesy into his organization to allow him to take his place as the next demon's head and baptizing him with the name Al Saheem. Now they were fighting to the death while he was disappointed at the much potential he possesses. No doubt he would have been a great leader and the league would have gotten even stronger.

"I expected so much of you Al Saheem. Yet you insist in embracing your fate to die protecting Starling city. Why throw it all away for such cause?"

"Because it's worth it!" Oliver shouted throwing a flurry of attacks which the demon's head blocked with ease.

"How so? The people of this city hate you. To them the Arrow is nothing but a murderer, a criminal who deserves punishment."

"You turned my own city against me! Don't pretend like you don't remember Ra's, not even you will fall that low."

"You are correct, you're the one who has fallen that low. I offer you a chance to make your life something better to protect more lives than you can ever do in Starling. I gave you my legacy so you can turn it into your own, as a Al Saheem you could have bring more justice than you can have ever done as the Arrow. Yet it's better to protect this city over everything I have offered you."

"And how many lives will be taken by taking your mantle?"

"In this world, this life there will always be sacrifices no matter if they're done for good or bad intentions. You will kill I assure you, but more lives will be save than the ones been taken. You have heard that term of" kill one to save a million" or perhaps you prefer to kill a million to save one. That is exactly how I see it with your resolve to save this city."

"You demanded me to become your heir, you made me join your league. You were killing the people of my city so I could join you. And you even attempted to kill my sister. That's not really offering" he swung another attack as Ra's blocked it they were now crossing blades.

"I needed to show you the consequences of your actions if you didn't accept your destiny. You have so much potential Al Saheem and the Arrow and this city is holding you back from achieving it. As long as you remain here you are wasting it."

"You really know nothing about me Ra's. I can achieve my potential by protecting Starling and my friends. I'm ending your ambition right here and now and I'm willing to break my vow of not killing again for you."

The demon's head showed no emotion as he quickly performed a roundhouse kick sending Oliver to the ground, his sword pointed to his neck.

"So be it then. If you won't accept your fate as the next Ra's Al Ghul then I shall make you embrace a new fate. Al Saheem you have face it many times before, in your life only this time it will be for real" he didn't reacted as Oliver got back to his feet.

"Death…."

"I told you my name is Oliver Queen!"

They resumed their fight as Oliver showed more determination to defeat the demon's head. Ra's was able to block his attacks and at the same time the vigilante was able to block his attacks. It was such a shame he has chosen to die instead of succeeding him as the league's leader but there was nothing else to convince him otherwise. But for the former vigilante of Starling city this was fight was beyond personal as he continued to attack everyone he cares about was in his mind. Diggle, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Ray and of course Felicity the woman he has loved for so long. Even the friends he made in Central city Barry also known as the Flash, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe and Iris.

He cried in pain as Ra's managed to cut him in his arm. He charged right in removing his sword and now he knew that his defeat was inevitable. Oliver never saw it coming as his sword pierced through his flesh in his chest. The blood loss was critical and he tried to remain on his feet but it was futile. The former vigilante has fallen to his knees as the demon's head removed his sword, getting closer to him. He was now talking in Arabic just like he did when they fought the first time he was chanting the last rites before delivering the final blow. As Ra's finished talking in his native language he stabbed his heart making Oliver spit blood.

For Oliver the world around him was getting slow and darker. He knew his life was coming to an end because his entire life was flashing before his eyes. Everything from his childhood to teenage years along when his tragic past took place, the incident of the Queen's Gambit, losing Sara, his father's death, getting stranded on the island Lian Yu. Meeting Yao Fei his daughter Shado whom he fell in love with, meeting Slade Wilson a great comrade who became his enemy when Shado was killed by Dr. Anthony Ivo then the events from his stay at Hong Kong meeting Maseo, Tatsu and their son Akio and soon he was staring at his dear people from Starling. His thoughts were now on his deceased father and mother along with his best friend Tommy Merlin, and finally Felicity.

"It such a shame it has come down to this. Farewell Al Saheem" Ra's Al Ghul removed his sword from the wound in his heart.

"No!"

The demon's head gazed at the distant cry that belonged to Felicity Smoak. She was flying in the skies using Ray Palmer's atom suit, she has descended and went to the side of the down Oliver. She glared at the demon's head firing the laser weapons of the suit, glad that Ray taught her how to use its weaponry. However Ra's Al Ghul has dodged the attacks and left since there was no need to stay anymore, Oliver Queen's fate has been sealed. This time he won't be escaping the jaws of death. Once there was no sign of the demon's head she went back to the wounded man on the ground, the man she has loved for so long.

"Oliver please hold on! I will get you to the hospital but you have to hang in there" her eyes were already filled with tears.

"Felicity…it's…too late….for me…."

"No don't talk save your strength! Come on get up I will fly us there."

"You won't….get there in time…I…c…can…barely….keep…m…my…eyes….open…."

"No no! I won't lose you I can't lose you" she was mentally cursing trying to get rid of the suit's helmet but unfortunately she forgot to ask Ray how to remove it.

"Did everyone….managed to stop the virus….?"

"Yes we stop it, we saved Starling" she sobbed holding his hand while kissing his forehead upset of lacking the skin contact because of the stupid helmet.

"I'm glad, you have saved my city…I…Felicity I'm sorry for not telling you about my plan…I didn't meant to betray yours and Diggle's trust over me…."

"It's okay I forgive you I still think it was a stupid plan and that you should have told us but it's over now. We won so everything will be okay."

Oliver smiled at her that "Queen smile" she loves so much but instead of smiling she cried harder.

"I'm glad I meet you Felicity. I love you…."

"Oliver….?" Her eyes widened as her heart dropped.

"No…." his eyes were closed his breathing stopped along with his heart beat.

"Please don't you can't be Oliver. No don't leave me don't leave me!" she bury her head on his chest crying her heart out.

"No Oliver!"

"I love you too I will always love you…."

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Oliver Queen has left this world. The former Starling vigilante known as the Arrow has died. Felicity stood in her place crying over his body until she will get tire from the sobbing the pain of losing him was too much to bare. Eventually the Starling police department arrived lead by Captain Lance and seeing the dead body of the man he hated and used to trust didn't brought him joy which it was strange. After what he did to his daughter Sara and then keeping her death a secret just like his daughter Laurel he had plenty of reasons to despise him. Yet this wasn't the appropriate time as he watched Felicity Smoak crying endlessly over his motionless body.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: particle accelerator shaft Star Labs Central City)

Ever since the death of his mother Barry Allen has always believe in the impossible. Because something that was considered impossible was the reason why his mother Nora Allen and led to his father Henry Allen to get blame for her murder getting arrested. He never believed he will become the impossible getting struck by a lightning bolt caused by the particle accelerator when it went critical. He became the fastest man alive and the birth of his alter ego the Flash. With his new power he sworn to find the murderer of his mother and prove his father's innocence. And apparently he did found her murderer and today was the day he will finally get his father out of prison.

Currently the Flash was in an intense fight against the man in yellow known as the Reverse Flash who was none other than Harrison Wells, or more precise Eobard Twane. Barry intended to finish him off even when he had a chance to save his mother from dying that night fifteen years ago. He managed to reach the necessary speed using the particle accelerator to create the wormhole through time and space allowing him to travel back to the past. The scarlet speedster was there in his old house that tragic night and just when he could have prevented the Reverse Flash from killing his mother, it was his future self that told him not to interfere.

His own self told him not to save her because it was probably meant to happen or maybe he already knew that he had everything he wanted. The life he has now, the friends he has now and who he has become. Barry chose to live his life without his mother and with his mind made up, he decided to go after her murderer and settle the score once and for all. There was no way he was going to let him go back to his time in the far future. He was successful using the supersonic mega punch as Cisco calls it to destroy the time machine he built for the yellow speedster. Now he was using everything he had to defeat his arch nemesis and rival.

While the fight was still happening next to the destroyed time machine stood Cisco and Joe, both were still unconscious from the powerful impact. Red and yellow blurs were colliding and moving around nonstop, results of both speedsters fighting. For Eabarn Twane it was like he was back in his time fighting his nemesis and the person he hated with every ounce of his strength. It will be a never ending fight where they will both be in the same level in which he resulted with the plan to travel back to the past and kill Barry Allen when he was a child. Now that he thought about it the plan really backfired, but it didn't matter anymore he will make sure to kill him especially when he destroyed his only way back to his home.

Barry yelled managing to increase his speed finally breaking through the yellow speedster's defenses attack him with a flurry of punches that caught him off guard. He knew very well this was the result of the training Wells put him through in order to become faster. The same man who murdered his mother took him under his wing to fight crime, to capture other medi-humans and become faster than he already is. He will make sure he regrets helping him because he will be the one to defeat him and get his father out of prison. For a moment the Reverse Flash was overpowered not been able to keep up with his scarlet nemesis. Barry's blue eyes flashed with lightning planning to use a powerful punch enough to take the life of this genius evil man.

But it all happened in a blink of an eye as the yellow speedster has vanished shocking the Flash. Eabarn Twane has appeared behind him he launched a punch that sent the red speedster crashing near the destroyed the time machine. He hit the iron wall at such speed that could break anyone's back, but it only caused some damage to Barry that made him coughed some blood. The Reverse Flash grinned as he grabbed his neck truly enjoying the sight he will always take pleasure from his nemesis's pain. By now Joe was trying to get up he was still feeling dizzy but he could tell that Barry was in trouble. The scarlet speedster tried to break free but the yellow villain was too strong.

"Not fast enough" he replied in his deep disoriented voice.

"I…." Barry coughed more blood not believing this is how it was going to end.

"Even when you managed to open the wormhole at such speed Barry, you still need training if you want to catch up to me."

" _I have to help him"_ Joe tried to get up reaching to his gun.

Luckily for him the Reverse Flash was enjoying hurting Flash to not notice the detective.

" _This can't be happening. He's still faster than me after everything that has happened"_ Barry knew he was able to stop the Reverse Flash the first time because he had help from Oliver and Firestorm.

"Your time has run out Flash!" Eabarn's right hand was phasing as it went through Barry's uniform in his chest crushing his heart.

Four gunshots were fired and the yellow speedster felt his body hurting and becoming numb. He realized in the last minute that he has been shot in his back. The last bullet hit his heart which caused him to spit blood he glared in anger turning to the person who had the guts to fire at him. Detective Joe West stood holding his gun just in case he needed to fire another shot but those thoughts were erased when the Reverse Flash hit the ground dying from the wounds. It won't be long before he dies from the massive blood loss and even if this was his end he knew he's satisfied since he finally got rid of his scarlet nemesis.

"Barry!" Joe ran to the downed male looking worried sick.

"Come on Barry hang on" he looked into his eyes and there was little life in them.

"J…Joe…please…get my dad…out of…prison" his body felt limp as Barry Allen took his final breath.

"No…Barry no" tears were falling from the detective gazing at the lifeless body of the person he considers a son.

"Everything I've done" Eabarn Twane's voice was low but was filled with malice" if it lead me to this very moment, then I don't regret it. I will make the same actions and the same choices all over again if it got me this result. I finally killed Barry Allen" he chuckled.

Joe in pure anger has shot the downed man twice killing the Reverse Flash. He went back to cry over the fallen hero. By now Cisco has gotten up regaining consciousness and the first thing he saw was Joe shooting at the yellow speedster he didn't had a clue what just happened before the time machine was smashed to pieces by the Flash's super sonic mega punch. But when he saw Barry's body not moving a single muscle, he feared the worst. The rest of the group has arrived Iris with Eddie and Caitlin with Ronnie. When Iris saw Barry she ran to his side but seeing her father sobbing gave her the worst case scenario. Everyone else gather around as Iris started sobbing holding onto Barry's body.

"Barry no" she kept crying into his chest.

"He's gone" it was Joe's only reply losing someone dear to him hurt him so much but he knew it was worse for his daughter.

Caitlin broke down crying embracing her husband Ronnie while he tried to comfort her but it wasn't helping. Caitlin has come to see Barry as such good friend and it was the same thing for Cisco. Who would believe they will become the best of friends in one year. Eddie was quiet the entire time he couldn't comfort Iris because nothing he say will make her feel better, she just love her childhood friend. Thought he saw Barry as a friend he has come to respect especially after learning of his secret identity as the Flash. It angered him that the person who killed him and his mother was his great grandson from the future. So the police officer didn't bother to feel any sympathy as he gazed at the body of the Reverse Flash.

For a moment the group mourned the loss of their friend and hero. Iris took the blow harder than her father as the feelings she have been hiding for her childhood friend emerged. Realizing now that she was really in love with Barry no matter how many times she denied it, those feelings were pretty much real. But now she will never have the chance to tell him how she feels more tears were released as Joe embraced her trying to calm her down. The moment to mourn the loss of a great person was interrupted by a sudden earthquake. It was enough to get the attention of everyone, except for Joe and Iris. They kept mourning not caring what the tremor was about.

"What was that?" asked Cisco.

"That was no ordinary earthquake" followed Caitlin thought her face was still filled with tears.

*I'm afraid we have more unfortunate news* the voice of Professor Martin Stein was heard from the lab communications he has seen Barry's death through the cameras and he felt terrible about it.

"How worse can it be than this?"Joe gazed over at the body of the person he considered a son.

*Much worse I'm afraid. The wormhole has appeared and its unstable levels are stronger than before. It's ten time bigger and it has appeared outside of the lab, this is quite catastrophic* the professor sounded frantic.

The group has left the area running through the halls until they reached the exit of the facility. Their eyes widened in terror gazing at the skies and the massive wormhole that was present. They already knew what was going to happen if it remains here, all of Central city and probably the entire country could get sucked in.

"How did this happen?" asked Ronnie Raymond whom he along with Professor Stein join together to become the medi-human known as Firestorm.

"It must be the Reverse Flash" said Cisco figuring out what was going on.

"Remember Eabarn Twane changed the time line when he killed Barry's mother. And then killing Dr. Wells stealing his face and DNA he made it worse. He was the one that created Star Labs and the particle accelerator. But now that he's dead…."

"It's been erased from history" the Professor connected the dots.

"And that's definitely not good" said Joe.

"Can we stop it?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do even if we try to run, we won't get very far" said Stein.

"So that's it? Wait to die?" detective West got upset.

"Maybe we can do something as Firestorm" Ronnie turned to the professor.

"We don't have that kind of power Ronald. Perhaps if Mr. Allen was still with us, we might have a chance and that's still a small possibility.

Caitlin was sobbing as her husband hugged her not believing it was going to end like this. It all seemed that Barry's death was all for nothing. Cisco stood in deep thought looking so scared of course he didn't wanted to die he still had so many things to do. Professor Stein removed his glasses cleaning them with a cloth he was terrified that it was all going to end, he wish he could be with his wife. Iris was sobbing again hugging her father while Eddie stood helpless at the fact he couldn't do a damn thing to stop this disaster. Suddenly Joe let go of his daughter and started leaving alarming Iris.

"Dad where you going?!"

"Back to the station I have to talk to the chief and see if we can somehow evacuate everyone."

"There won't be enough time for such task" said Stein.

"I have to try!" he shouted in desperation" if I'm going to die then I will die trying to save the people of this city. I won't let Barry's death be in vain."

"I'm going with you" Eddie immediately replied.

"No you stay here."

"I have something to do too Joe, I'm with you all the way" protested the young officer.

"What you can do right now is stay with Iris, keep her safe okay? She needs you" of course he knew how she was feeling after what happened."

Eddie finally nodded knowing that his girlfriend needed to comfort. Joe left in a hurry while Ronnie gazed over Stein. It looked like they could read each other's mind. After spending so much time merged together they seemed to know what the other was thinking and right now they set their eyes at the giant wormhole.

"We have to do something too. Even if it's futile" said Stein.

"Ronnie don't" Caitlin was in tears.

"I have to, we have to try. It's better to die trying than dying without doing anything at all."

Caitlin nodded ad both gave a handshake merging together creating the burning man Firestorm. They flew away towards the wormhole while the rest of the group didn't know what to do. Eddie and Iris were holding hands wanting to spend their last minutes together while Cisco went back to the lab without saying a word. Maybe there was something he can do by checking the computer if there was a way to stop the wormhole from growing and swallowing all of Central city. But fate can be kind quite cruel as all of their actions will eventually be in vain, just like the death of the Flash Barry Allen.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: graveyard Starling city)

Oliver Queen's burial was filled with mourn and plenty of tears to be shed. At least from those who were close to the young man among them, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel, Layla, Ray and of course his sister Thea who was sobbing the most along with Felicity. The death of her older brother struck a painful blow to the young Queen since she has now lost everyone from her family, her father Robert Queen who wasn't biological related to her, her step brother Tommy, her mother Noira and now her brother. Her father by blood Malcolm was absent though he knew everyone hated him he had some respect for Oliver. This wasn't the best time to be present especially when he was still running from the law due to the undertaking that took place two years ago.

Felicity shed more tears while Ray tried to calm her down he wasn't doing a good job. Next to them stood Diggle and his wife holding their infant daughter the former marine shed his tears for someone he considered a brother, especially when his brother was murdered. Layla also shed her tears because she has seen Oliver as a good friend. Laurel was feeling worst since it wasn't enough that she lost Tommy, her sister Sara but Oliver too. Though the members of team Arrow managed to save the city from being over taken by the deadly virus, they have lost a valuable comrade and friend. And as the sad news weren't enough they have found out about the tragedy that has fallen Central city.

It was all over the news that Central city by what scientist believed to be a wormhole that has appeared has taken everything on sight. Millions of lives were taken and what was left of the once Central city was nothing but an oversize crater bigger than any of the craters of the moon. After that the wormhole vanished it was still an unexplained phenomenon that is keeping experts in question. Eventually team Arrow believed Barry Allen and his friends were gone as well, that left more room to mourn the losses. But first they were going to say to their leader and great friend, each member has put a rose on the grave.

The only person who refused to be present at the burial was none other than Captain Lance of Starling city police. He still held a grudge of hatred for the former vigilante after losing his daughter again and losing his trust to his other daughter it was better to put the blame on the person who got between his life and his family. His absence wasn't unnoticed by Laurel she was pretty much upset with her father for still hating Oliver even beyond the grave. After this she was going to make sure to give him a piece of her mind. After the funeral was over everyone left except for Thea and Felicity who wanted to stay a little, which it was pretty much understandable.

* * *

(Time skip: four days later)

After the death of Oliver Queen and the tragedy of Central city things seemed to have return to normal at Starling. The streets were busy as usual with so many people going with their daily lives. Some were still holding some neutral feelings towards the Arrow since the entire city found out his identity as the man who was died a few days later. However there were some who were still loyal to the man in the green hood, seeing him as a hero or a guardian angel to their city. But to some it was probably a new beginning in their lives or a time to move on.

Diggle and Layla decided to take some time off and leave somewhere far away from Starling. Staying in the city was bringing painful memories so it was better to take a break from everything and just focus on each other and their daughter Sara. Though it didn't meant they were giving up the good fight, they were still in it until the end. They knew if they quit it will mean they will be disrespecting the memory of Oliver. Whenever they'll be a threat they will be there ready to help to anyone who needs it.

Felicity decided to stay in Starling aiding Ray with his crusade to fight crime and save the city. She did thought about quitting and leaving but doing so will be abandoning Oliver's quest and she was never a quitter. She also deepened her friendship with the billionaire genius but that was just it her feelings for Oliver were too strong for her to move on just like that. Ray Palmer has sworn to use the resources of his company to continue helping Starling city by day, while fighting crime by night as the Atom.

Laurel was also still fighting crime aiding the Atom as Black Canary. Oliver taught her to fight for what you believe was right and the city still needed saving. Now that the Arrow was gone they needed allies more than ever to stand up and fight. It was her resolved to punish crimes as a vigilante and as an attorney. But most importantly she was doing this to keep the memories of her sister and ex-boyfriend alive. She has been ignoring her father because she was pretty much upset with him and avoiding him was probably the right thing to do, according to her.

Captain Lance continues to lead the Starling police department fighting crime and kept the city safe. He was still avoiding his daughter and the times he spotted her in her alter ego costume he will pretend he didn't see her. He was still against vigilantes but he was never going to admit how much he needs the help of such, he hated that the Arrow taught him Oliver Queen of all people.

Roy Harper found out from Thea the death of her brother. He was devastated at the revelation at the person who considered him as a teacher and mentor. He also found out about Central city and felt even worse since he saw Barry Allen and his companions good friends not to mention the destruction of an entire city and the many lives lost was completely wrong. Since he couldn't return to Starling because everyone believe him to be dead after claiming he was the Arrow in a chance to save Oliver, he decided to continue fighting for good. After contacting Diggle he decided to pay a visit to Amanda Waller of Argus and eventually he became a new member of the suicide squad as the new Arsenal.

Thea Queen has taken the mantle of her deceased brother and became a new vigilante aiding Black Canary and the Atom. She was using Roy's former red archer costume and has officially taken the nickname her brother has given her" Speedy". She and everyone have been inspired by the Arrow to continue fighting for justice and as long as they were alive they will continue to bring down the criminals and those who want to harm the citizens of Starling city. Thea's only wish is if her brother was watching them as they keep on his crusade alive. Was he proud of her? That was a question she was never going to have an answer.

As for Malcolm Merlin he continued to train his daughter making sure she was ready in case Ra's Al Ghul and the league of assassin's returns to Starling. He wasn't happy with Oliver's death because he was the key to helping him achieve his goal which was becoming the new demon's head. It was an effective plan to use Oliver's love for Thea to attempt to fight Ra's and defeat him, thought it didn't got the results he wanted he was glad to find out he was alive. So he accepted to help him when he was pretending to accept the title as Al Saheem. But in the end the plan failed with Oliver's death he lost the chance to become the next Ra's Al Ghul because he knew he couldn't take on the demon's head.

* * *

(Location: unknown)

Barry Allen opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. The entire place was really white he realized he was in a bed. Now this was really weird considering the last thing he remembered was getting stabbed in the heart by the Reverse Flash. Another weird thing he didn't felt like he was dead on the other hand he felt pretty much alive. Yet this white place can be called a part of heaven or the possibility this was all just a dream. The scarlet speedster got up realizing he was still wearing his Flash suit.

"Barry you're awake."

"Oliver….?" He saw his friend and comrade still wearing the black archer outfit, when he helped him stop Eabarn Twane though he personally preferred the green hood over the new one he was wearing.

"I awoke just recently before you, glad to see you again" he turned to the speedster who wasn't wearing his mask.

"Yeah and, where are we?"

"I would like to know too" said Oliver.

"I have absolutely no idea…."

"You're in my sanctuary."

A figure has appeared in a golden light getting the attention of both vigilantes. The stranger was wearing a golden helmet with a blue uniform with gold gloves and boots with a golden cape. In the middle was a circle keeping his cape firmly attached and a golden belt. Oliver and Barry noticed his outfit was very eye catching meaning it will get a lot of attention. But it was clear he looked like he was another vigilante or maybe a villain it was personal experience from their part.

"I am pleased to see both of you have awakened" spoke the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Barry.

"My name is Doctor Fate. For a long time I have watched over you two and kept close eyes on all of your actions regarding your personal lives. But most of all your actions as the Arrow and the Flash."

"Okay so you're a stalker" said the scarlet speedster while Oliver tried not to roll his eyes at his humor this was hardly any time for jokes.

"I assure you I am not I merely saw your progress as the responsibilities you have accepted. The fate you have chosen to embrace and accept as heroes of your own city."

"Is there any point to why you have brought us here?" asked Oliver.

"Certainty" Doctor Fate has made a throne appeared and he got seated while both vigilantes were taken back by his ability.

"Think you can do the same for us?" said Barry.

"Of course" he made two chairs appeared which they looked like cheap seats compared to the highly decorated and expensive throne he was sitting on.

" _Great so he gets a throne and we get low class seats his ego must be that big"_ the speedster mentally sighed.

"I will like to remain stand how about you answer my question?" the former green hood vigilante said.

"The answer is simple Oliver Queen and Barry Allen. Both of you no longer exist in this realm."

"Excuse me?" Barry looked dumbfounded and his archer companion looked the same.

"I made sure your memories won't be affected when I brought you here. You weren't dreaming or imagining things. Both of you died."

"What….?"

"Wait…."

Both vigilantes looked at each other.

"You died?" they replied in unison.

"Yes" Doctor Fate replied with no hint of amusement.

"I remember I was fighting the Reverse Flash and…."

"I thought the Reverse Flash was captured, I and Firestorm helped you."

"I know but it's kind of a complicated story that involves time travel and" his blue eyes widened at the realization.

"I…I did died I couldn't stop the Reverse Flash. No matter how fast I got I couldn't beat him in the end. He did kill me" pain was evident in his voice.

"I remember it clearly I was fighting Ra's and things didn't went the way I wanted" the memory of the demon's head killing him was still fresh in Oliver's mind.

"I failed everyone…I failed my dad" tears were forming on the speedster's face.

"All right" the archer gazed at Doctor Fate" we died, then why or how are we even here?"

"Simple Mr. Queen I brought you back to life with my magic."

"Back to life with your magic?" though he wasn't that shock after everything he has seen since he became the Arrow.

"I revived you both and brought you to my sanctuary. This area is isolated from the realm that is our world."

Oliver was about to say something when Barry interjected" if you brought us back to life and brought us here. Can you send us back?"

"….."

The vigilante archer gave a hopeful expression. He really wanted to return to Starling city and see everyone again Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, Ray hell even Captain Lance. Especially with the blond computer genius who has captured his heart they have a chance to be together and make it right. Who knows maybe take some time off from Starling just the two of them or maybe take a long vacation. Needless to say Barry was in the same boat wanting to return to Central and see everyone again though he knew he will never have Iris because she has Eddie Twane.

Doctor fate however was quiet and neither of them couldn't tell his expression because of his golden helmet his eyes were much concealed.

"I'm afraid that's impossible…."

"How is impossible after what you did?!" shouted Barry.

"My magic is powerful but it has its limits. Though I brought you back from death I cannot send you back. The natural order of things is absolute, the two of you died and you can never return to this realm of the living."

"So we're stuck here?!" once more the scarlet speedster was showing he wasn't in the least happy.

"Barry let's calm down" Oliver was trying his best to hide his anger and frustration at the fact he couldn't return to the people he cares about.

"You heard him, we can't go back we're stuck here for how knows how long!"

"You won't stay for long depending on your answer. True I can't bring you back to this realm there is a reason why I brought you here."

"What would that be?" the archer tried to calm down his partner and friend.

"…." Doctor Fate got up from his throne walking at a slow pace.

"Do you know that there billions of worlds out there. So many dimensions with different customs and languages but they all hold one thing in common. They fight evil for what they believe is right. I have seen some of these worlds and they have quite intrigued me."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Barry looking more irritated.

"One world in particular has gotten my attention. A world where they rely on a substance called" dust" to use for their daily lives. Among their uses they importantly use it to fight evil creatures of darkness known as" Grimm""."

"They use dirt to fight these creatures?" Oliver sounded a little surprised.

"Not that kind of dust Mr. Queen a special type mainly use to power weapons. The dust is essential in this world for their survival. This world known as Remnant has so much potential that will catch your interest well."

"Catch our interest?" now Barry was confused though he was still not happy that he couldn't return to Central.

"Remnant is a world where evil is fought and its people are protected. This is where the two of you come in. You asked me what do I want with you Mr. Queen, as you know I can't sent you back to your world because reviving you two will mess with the natural law of order between life and death. However, my magic has the limits to send you to another world. This world I just talked about and perhaps you can start a new life in such."

"A new life in Remnant….?" Oliver was shocked never thought that was the reason they were in this strange place.

"No there's no way we're agreeing to your crazy plan" Barry quickly disagreed he was only thinking about his close people.

"It's all right I'll give you all the time necessary to come to a decision."

"Wait! You can send us to this Remnant but not back to our world!"

"I repeat Mr. Allen you and Mr. Queen were killed in this realm of the living and therefore I can't bring you back but only bring you back to life. As I said my magic has limits. I can send you two to Remnant simply because either you haven't die there. Are we clear?"

"We're clear Doctor Fate we will like to discuss regarding your proposal" said Oliver.

"Is more a second chance at life than a proposal humans little understand how precious life is until it's too late. You two know how precious life is from your experiences as warriors who seek justice. That is why I have chosen you two, because I know you will not waste a second chance to live again."

"We understand" replied the archer vigilante while silencing Barry with a glare.

"Very well I will leave you so you can talk. If you need me just call on me" Doctor Fate vanished in a golden light.

"What are you doing!?"

"Trying to gain a second chance…."

"We don't need it we have to go back!"

"Barry you heard him we're dead, we can't go back. As much as I want to return to Starling just as much as you want to return to Central, we can't…."

"So that's it, it's over."

"Depends on your decision I'm not going to force you. But if I'm going to get a second chance I might as well not waste it."

"Just like that you made up your mind. That's one thing I could never learn from you. It's like you could care less if you want to return-"

"Trust me Barry I really want to see everyone again. But if I can't go back then the only thing I can do is try to move forward…." The look in the archer's eyes said so much

" _No matter how much it's killing me."_

"You made up your mind then. You really want to go to some unknown world. We don't even know if he's telling the truth and he sends us to some other place."

"True but we are standing here, alive."

"Okay point taken I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"What other choice do we have?" asked Oliver.

"Point taken again it's just I don't know if we or I can do this. I miss everyone I want to see them again" tears fell from the scarlet speedster.

"You're not the only one who feels that way…."

"Move forward eh….? What if we can't?"

"Then we'll find a way. Do you want to waste this second chance or not?"

"I know what you mean but it's hard to trust this guy."

"Only one way to find out…."

"Okay let's do this."

"Doctor Fate we have decided!" said Oliver.

"Splendid" he appeared before the vigilante duo.

"Look are you sure you can't send us back to our world?" Barry tried one last attempt.

"I am certain, now I would like to hear your decision regarding the second chance."

"Can you at least tell us a little more about Remnant?" said Oliver.

"Certainty I see nothing wrong with it. It is very similar to the cities of this realm, there is crime and discrimination. It's a world where it could need heroes."

"That's all the information you're going to give us?" Barry felt annoyed.

"I suggest you find out the rest by yourselves, once you get there."

"I'm in" said Oliver.

"So am I" there was some hesitation in the scarlet speedster's voice since he still couldn't believe he was agreeing to do this.

"Very well but before I send you there, I would like to mention one small detail."

" _Great there must be some kind of risk, I knew this was a bad idea"_ Barry started regretting his decision.

"Anything important we should know?" asked the archer vigilante.

"I have the power to send you to Remnant. However there will be a slight change."

"A slight change….?"

"What kind of change?" Oliver turned to Barry somehow he had a bad feeling about it.

"You will know eventually. Only fate will tell if we ever meet again" with only raising his right hand Doctor Fate used his magic making the duo vanished from his sanctuary.

"Apologies Barry Allen for not telling you of the tragedy that has fallen to your city. You are not ready to know the truth…."

* * *

(Location: somewhere in Remnant)

Oliver and Barry immediately noticed they weren't any longer in the white room. They were in a new area obviously not familiar to either vigilante. It will be expected realizing that Doctor Fate meant what he said and he has transported them to another world. It really felt unreal that this was happening, dying and been revived only to get sent to some to another world. Oliver kept his guard and watched over for his surroundings his eyes traveled to the distance. There were lights and buildings, it was a city looks like Doctor Fate has spoken the truth about Remnant been similar to Starling or Central city. And for some reason he felt strange he couldn't put his finger to why.

" _We're really here…Remnant. At least that's what Doctor Fate calls it"_ he removed the black hood ready go to the distant city.

"Um Oliver….? I think I know what Doctor Fate meant when he said" a slight change"" came the voice of Barry which sounded very different.

When the archer vigilante turned to his partner he couldn't believe what he was seeing which shocked him a lot" oh no…."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Notes about the chapter:**

 **-The wormhole reappeared at the same place in Star Labs. I made it appeared outside in the city I change that small detail. I hope it's clear to you folks.**

 **-I thought of Barry finding out what happened to Central city now. But I changed my mind he will be an emotional wreck and I want him to enjoy his new life in Remnant and not become a emo jerk. But he will eventually find out.**

 **-To all DC hardcore fans you guessed right Doctor Fate is another character from the comic franchise. He was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Howard Sherman and he first appeared in More Fun Comics# 55 (May 1940).**

 **-Just to remind you people this is an alternate ending to Arrow season 3 and Flash season 1.**

 **In other notes I have no idea when I will upload the next chapter. Just remember to favorite and follow reviews are always welcome too. Flames will be ignored and delete so please don't waste your time writing one. That will be all I will see you next time this is Gravenimage signing out.**

 **Next time: Life in the new world**


	2. Life in the new world

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Rosster Teeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

*Communications through scrolls or other devices*

* * *

Chapter 2 Life in the new world

(Location: somewhere in Remnant)

"Um Oliver….? I think I know what Doctor Fate meant when he said "a slight change"."

The archer vigilante turned to Barry and it was strange why his voice sounded different. When his eyes fell on him he was shocked at the sight, never expecting this to be the case.

"Oh no…."

Barry was indeed different and staring at him was enough to realize what Doctor Fate meant before sending them to this world. Never had he thought the slight change will be changing physically the scarlet speedster looked younger and he didn't look like his actual age of twenty six but as a teenager who looked like he was sixteen at most. His eyes widened because the same thing could have happened to him too. He touched his face and he could notice the difference and he was shocked by the result. Turning to Barry he was nodding to him that he was affected too.

"You're younger too, some slight change eh?"

"I'll say I wasn't expecting this."

"Same here we get to be teenagers again. But I wonder…." the speedster paused before running and he was able to run fast in the usual red blur with lightning streaks, he returned to the same spot.

"Okay strange I still have my speed but something seems off."

Oliver launched an arrow and managed to hit a nearby tree dead center" well I still have my archery skills I guess it must be the same with my combat skills. Looks like the only thing that has changed is our bodies, our minds are still the same we still have the knowledge of our abilities."

"But something isn't right with my speed. I can't go as fast as I used to, I remember I can easily reach mach one."

"Younger body means a lack of speed I guess."

"If that's the case then it must be the same with you. You can still fight but maybe you aren't as strong as you used to be."

"Agreed my body doesn't feel the same I will have to change that."

"Yeah, man I can't believe I have to start training from scratch again" Barry gave a sigh.

"We can worry about training later. Right now we should head to that city."

They were about to head out when Oliver stopped signaling the scarlet speedster to halt too.

"What's-"

"Quiet…something's coming" the archer vigilante prepared to launch another arrow he could the grass rustling and judging by the sound it was more than one.

Barry decided to put on his mask and stay ready to whatever was heading their way. Oliver was right as they were greeted by the sight of creatures they have never seen. They had the resemblance of a wolf colored black wearing a white mask with crimson eyes. Their appearances made it clear that they weren't friendly. There were now surrounded by six of them and they looked like they wanted to tear both vigilantes apart. One of the creatures launched at them but Oliver released the arrow hitting it right between the eyes sending it to the ground.

"What are they?" asked Barry.

"Don't know what they are. But they must be the creatures Doctor Fate mentioned."

"Creatures of Grimm" the scarlet speedster dodged a claw attack with his speed.

Oliver released more arrows killing two Grimm creatures. Barry launched of barrage of fast punches sending more Grimm down. It didn't take long before they disposed of the threat.

"So these are the creatures of Grimm" said the archer vigilante.

"They're not that strong."

"But they can be very dangerous if they travel in packs. I think we should leave before-"

Oliver was interrupted by the rustling sounds of the bushes and to their bad luck more Grimm has arrived. Only this time there were ten of them and those numbers weren't good for the hero duo. Before Oliver could release an arrow he was taken away by scarlet speedster using his speed they were already gone from the forest area. They were now in the city they were planning in going. The archer gazed at his speedster partner with a frown he was still not used to been taken away just like that.

"Next time warn me when you're going to do that."

"I thought it wasn't necessary to fight them all. Besides there too slow for me."

The two heroes stood gazing at the large city. They couldn't believe how similar it was to their cities. There were cars, buildings and other places like stores and food joints, even clothing the people were wearing had a similarity to their world. But it turned out it wasn't that similar as they have taken notice that some of the people passing by were different. One of them had dog ears and other was a female and she had spots on her skin resembling the ones a cheetah has. Now it was getting weird that in this world there were people with animal traits. The duo looked at each other after seeing such people exist.

"Okay maybe this world isn't as normal as we thought" said Barry.

"They have monsters with skull mask how normal is that?"

"You're right I prefer Central city's normality of having medi-humans terrorizing the streets."

Oliver chuckled at his comment.

"So what do we do now?" asked the scarlet speedster.

"First a change of wardrobe will be recommended we're bringing attention."

Barry did saw some of the people were staring at them and giving the duo weird looks.

" _I guess having dog ears or spots is perfectly normal in this world but wearing a red suit meant for running high speed and an archer suit isn't."_

"A clothing store it is."

Taking a glance at the store they saw a woman paying the cashier. She was showing a couple of plastic cards similar to the credit cards from their world. That was enough for them to know that was the money use in this world.

"Credit cards….?"

"We don't have any, looks like we'll have to do this the other way" Oliver gave a sigh.

"The other way….?"

"You're not going to like it. Barry, go in and get us some clothes."

"What?"

"Get us some clothes using your speed."

"You want me to take the clothes…."

"Yes."

"Without paying….?"

"Yes."

"Oliver we're the good guys we don't steal."

"You'll have to make an exception this time."

"It's not right."

"Do you have any money from this world?"

"No."

"Neither am I which leads us to steal as the only option."

"But it's wrong…."

"I don't like it either. But what's important right now is doing research about this world. Getting information about Remnant, its history, about dust, about the Grimm everything and for that we need books to facilitate that. We need money to buy the books and to have money we need to find a job we also need to find some shelter. But first we need to change these clothes."

Barry gave a nod but he still didn't like the option of stealing because he will feel like he was one of the bad medi-humans he has fought" okay fine I'll do it, but you have to promise me as soon as we have money we will immediately pay for the clothes."

"You have my word" Oliver didn't have a problem keeping the promise.

Without another word the scarlet speedster left and take the clothes in a red blur no one from the store noticed him. He left heading to an alley away from the crowded streets and Oliver followed shortly. When he arrived he saw that Barry has also taken two bags to obviously put his costume as well as the archer's. Using his speed the scarlet speedster has already changed into a set of new clothes, which he stole. Oliver ignored him and removed the black archer outfit which was the symbol of the league of assassins, his identity as Al Saheem. Soon both vigilantes were now wearing regular clothes, according to Remnant's standards.

Barry was wearing a red jacket with brown vest, blue long pants with white leather sneakers. Oliver on the contrary was wearing a black leather jacket zipped all the way up with dark green cargo pants and black combat boots. Now that he thought about it the clothes weren't exactly his style while the speedster was okay with his clothes. At least now they will be able to blend in with the crowd without getting any rare stares. Barry took his Flash suit and put it in one of the bags while Oliver was in deep thought gazing at the black outfit. He quickly put it in the bag while the speedster vigilante noticed his gaze.

" _I should talk to him later. There's something about that suit that feels off to him."_

"That's one thing to scratch off from the" to do list"" said the archer.

"I feel bad taking something without paying for it. It's like I have stained the Flash's good name."

"You're been over dramatic."

"It's the truth the Flash doesn't steal only the bad guys do."

"You only did it once. I gave you my word we will pay the store for the clothes."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who committed the act."

"Take it from me Barry I have done worse things than steal clothes. I don't want to add it to my list of regrets."

"Point taken okay we have new clothes, now what?"

"Let's explore this city before searching for jobs."

"Got it…."

They duo left the alley heading into the busy streets passing a couple of stores. They have stopped as soon as they were staring at a window belonging to one of the stores. For the first time since arriving in Remnant they were now looking at their reflections. This time they weren't that shocked by the revelation after all, this was the slight change Doctor Fate mentioned before sending them to this world. They were officially teenagers again once more they were experiencing the return of their youth.

Barry knew by his appearance that he was now sixteen years old physically because this was exactly how he looked when he was at said age. The slight change made him ten years younger and he quickly felt the nostalgia when he was at teenager. He really hoped he didn't have to deal with pimples and the acne again, that was one teen stage he didn't want to repeat. He cringed at the memory of Joe bursting the nasty suckers from his face the pain was horrible.

Oliver didn't know what to think gazing at his reflection. His physical appearance was when he was seventeen minus the amount of blond hair because he still had his short cut hairstyle as well as the short beard showing his muscularity. To think he was seventeen again only difference he was no longer a spoiled rich playboy. Been in this physical appearance brought him memories he wasn't proud of, the number of girls he flirted and dated on a whim. This second chance made him reflect on his teen years that he will act different. Been in this world he was only curious to know about its history and its people.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"Definitely, on the bright side I might have better luck dating in this world."

"…."

"What?"

"Really that's all you can think about?"

"Come on Oliver we're teenagers again live a little. We can do all sorts of things that teenagers do."

"No thanks, one time is enough for me. We have better things to do than trying to find a date."

"If I'm lucky I might find a quirky girl very cheery and cool to hang with" Barry gave a chuckle.

"Yes and I might find a girl who's calm and collected that can hold her own in a fight."

"Really….?"

"I'm been sarcastic Barry."

"Oh…it's okay I was just kidding about the quirky girl thing. I mean seriously like you said we have better things to do. We just died and sent to another world for crying out loud."

"About that try not to say it too loud, we don't want people hearing about it."

"Sorry about that."

* * *

(Time skip)

It has taken an hour for both vigilantes to explore the city they were in. They were surprised once again how similar this world was from theirs, the vehicles, the food even the language was the same. They have found out they were in the city of Vale part of the four kingdoms of Remnant. That was part of the information they needed to find while searching for a job. As for the job hunting they had plenty of options, apparently there was a large amount of shops and stores to have an opportunity to work. Their priorities were to learn as much as they can about Remnant and get a job to earn some money.

There was one shop that has caught both heroes' attention. The big banner that said" From Dist Till Dawn" it gave away the impression that it was a shop that sells that substance known as dust. Oliver was curious to know what was so special about dust in this world. He knew from Doctor Fate that it wasn't the usual dust from his world that this dust was used to power weapons and other sources. They entered the shop to see an old at the cash register with his eyes closed, it was kind of creepy because they had no idea how he could see like that. Oliver took noticed of the different color shape crystals on the clear counter for display.

"Excuse me sir?" Barry gave a cordial smile.

"Welcome how I can help you?" replied the elderly shop owner.

"I know this might sound sudden but I was wondering if you could need an extra hand with your shop. I really need to find a job."

The old shop keeper stood in thought before giving a small nod" well, I could sure use a hand moving the merchandise from the back and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little help with attending the customers."

"That's great to know how about you hire me. I'm good at everything and I'm also fast" he smiled at the last part while Oliver dismissed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sure I don't mind, welcome aboard lad."

"Thank you so much sir I promise you won't regret it I'll help you with anything."

"The name's Seymour lad and it's a pleasure to have some help in my shop."

"Barry Allen pleased to meet you. So when do I start?"

"You can start right now. There are a couple of things I need to get from the back."

"Great I'm on it" he smiled turning to the archer.

"Looks like I got a job."

"Good to know. The sooner we have a job the better."

"We can earn money sooner than expected and I can't wait to pay the clothing store."

"Since you have everything under control here I'll see you later. It's my turn to find a job."

"No problem I'll see you later."

"One more thing Barry, don't use your speed."

"Only when he's not looking" the teen gave a grin.

The archer gave a chuckle before leaving. Since they were a bit familiar with the city he hoped he will find a job as easy as his partner. Due to their new physical appearance he knew they will have to find an easy job. For example in Barry's case that used to work as a forensic scientist for the Central city police department, he won't be taking such position in this world. At least he believes that Remnant has a police department making it another similarity shared with their world. Maybe he will be lucky like the speedster and able to get one just by trying once.

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver gave a sigh of irritation at his bad luck he has tried asking for a job in four different places and so far, he wasn't successful. Now he knew Barry getting a job at From Dust Till Dawn was mere luck because of the age of the shop keeper. He needed to keep his head in the game and removed any negative thoughts from his head staying positive was the only way to go. His eyes were on the next shop in line he checked the sing.

" _Tukson's Book Trade….a book store, perfect."_

Of course it was perfect working in a bookstore was quite an advantage. This will help him get information regarding Remnant's history. Anything useful on this new world will always be welcome to the archer vigilante. He was in deep thought for a while not noticing somebody leaving the store and he has accidentally bumped into that person. Oliver took a glance at the person and it was a girl looking around his physical age with light olive complexion, long wavy black hair, amber eyes complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were similar to the eyes of a cat and finally he took a look at her outfit.

She had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She was wearing black low-heeled boots and stocking that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings there are white symbols which they looked like belladonna flowers. Black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. A black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg and a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

There was something about this girl she had this radiance of mystery and beauty he couldn't pin pointed. He noticed something strapped on her back from a simple glance it looked like a weapon of sorts. He didn't notice any of the people walking by having weapons on them which it didn't sit well with him. But as their eyes met briefly he could see a wall that was hiding a lot of emotions, and mainly a past that couldn't be discuss. From personal experience he could tell she has been through a lot making him think if it was in the same tragic length as him. But when she was staring it felt like she was trying to dig into his soul.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay" her tone was calm but her eyes were still on him.

"I saw you coming from the book store. Didn't find what you were looking for?" he didn't mind staring a conversation with the mystery girl.

"I came to check if a book I saved up has arrived."

"It hasn't arrived yet?"

"I've been looking forward to read it for a while."

Oliver noticed her eyes were all over him looks like she was observing every aspect of him. This could only mean she was very observant.

"I'm Oliver by the way. I think it's rude to meet without a proper introduction."

"You're right I'm Blake."

"Well I hate to cut this short I'm heading to the book store too. I hope we meet again."

"Me too" she gave a small smile.

As he entered the store Blake has taken another glance at him before leaving.

Once inside he was right that this was the ideal place he was looking for. It was simply perfect to work here he will earn money while reading about this world. It was killing two birds with one stone but first, he needed to ask for a job at the book store. As he walked to the counter he saw a person placing some books on a shelf clearly he worked here. It was a man looking in his early thirties wearing a short-sleeve beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath he wears a white undershirt. His hair was clearly cut, and he has noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun" greeted the book shop owner.

"Hi I see you have a great collection" the archer gave a cordial smile.

"My shop has every book in Remnant. Well there might be a couple of exceptions but it's still very reliable" he coughed slightly at the beginning.

"I'm pretty sure it is I'm Oliver pleased to meet you. Listen Tukson it might be too soon but I'm looking for a job and if you're willing to have an assistant? Someone who can lend you a hand running your store…."

The shop owner gave a thoughtful expression but gave a nod" I have been keeping with the work in my shop, but maybe I can take your offer. I see no problem with having some extra help."

"Thank you" Oliver smiled.

"Do you have a resume?"

"I don't have it at the moment" the archer mentally cursed of course he will be asking such question.

"I don't think its right to give you the job if you don't have one."

"You see I'm new in town and I'm trying to settle in. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Well you seem honest. All right you're in let me give you a tour of my shop so you get familiar with the place."

"Thanks again Tukson."

"By the way, I don't remember introducing myself to you. How did you know my name is Tukson?" for some reason the shop owner's eyes turned suspicious gazing at the teen.

"I just took a lucky guess. The shop is called Tukson's book trade so I'd figured you are Tukson" Oliver replied coolly.

"Tukson might be someone else."

"True but you did say" my shop" you just gave yourself away as the owner of the shop" he smiled.

"Of course my bad you guessed right Oliver I am Tukson, follow me we have a lot of ground to cover."

The teen gave a nod following the man into the different areas of the store. Tukson showed him the many section types for the books and some theme has shown tremendous interest in the young archer. Mostly about a couple of volumes regarding the history of Remnant, the origin of dust, the creatures of Grimm, The faunus and lastly the fundamentals of aura. Oliver was truly lucky to have been able to get a job at the one place where he could get so much information about this new world. He knew very well knowledge is power and the more you know the more you can be prepared. It was officially the beginning to start a new life in this new world and he thought if he and Barry will be ready for it.

* * *

(Scene change)

Barry got familiar to the parts of Seymour's shop. Primary because it wasn't that big so it was easy to memorize the sections of what his store has to offer. The elderly shop owner showed him some of the merchandise he sells like dust crystals and dust powder in which, he had no idea what he was talking about. The speedster just arrived to this world so he was pretty much clueless to anything about Remnant. Not to mention that he was still getting used to looked physically different with the new change as a teenager. Now that he thought about it there was no way he could get a job as a forensic scientist in a police department looking like he is now.

Seymour has given him a task to assemble some crates from the back. He sighed there was quite a lot and he knew he was perfect for the job there was no way a person of Seymour's will be able to the job. Looks like he was already giving him the tough job which he had no problem, he just made sure he wasn't in the same room. Once the elderly shop owner left he grinned as he vanished assembling the crates in the correct order in a blink of an eye. Less than a second he did his job and Seymour returned shortly to find the place crate free his eyes has actually opened widely, since he always had them closed. Barry just stood smiling ready for another task.

"Done…."

"You really are fast lad."

"I know I get that a lot. What else do you have for me?"

"You already done with placing the dust crystals in order, the magazines should be in alphabetical order."

"Got it" he left the back.

" _So glad to have the lad helping me with the store it has gotten easier with business."_

Barry headed for the magazines section which its contents were about different types of dust and weapons. He saw a girl reading one of the magazines looking young probably his physical age with black hair with a red tint, silver eyes wearing a black blouse and black skirt with red trimmings complete with a red hood reminding him of the fairy tale character little red riding hood with the exception of the gothic look. She also had a belt with a silver colored rose as a buckle making her quite unique. The speedster thought she was somehow odd in a good way and another thing that got his attention was the fact she was reading a weapons magazine, very un-girly like.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading about weapons?"

"Kya!" she got startled trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Why are you reading a weapon magazine?"

"Because I like weapons" she gave a big smile.

"Is it normal for girls your age to be reading about weapons?"

"I'm fifteen and I don't know about the second question. I just like weapons because they're cool they're like part of ourselves."

"Okay" he smiled liking her attitude.

"I'm Barry by the way."

"I…I'm Ruby nice to meet you. I like coming here because of the weapons magazines, right now I'm checking if I can get some inspiration."

"Inspiration….? What kind of inspiration?"

"Inspiration for making a weapon, see I just started at Signal."

"Signal….? What kind of Signal?" blinked the speedster?

Ruby then laughed" not that kind of signal silly. Signal Battle Academy I'm a fresh first year student and I have to make a weapon. It's part of the academic curriculum that all first years must make their own weapons."

Barry stood speechless a school for battle where students have to built their weapons. Now he knew how different this world was from he's this idea was insane, it was in-moral to be teaching kids to fight, it was blasphemy it was….

" _So cool, I have to see this school. What will I give to have gone to an actual fighting school?"_

"Wow that really is something."

"I know and that's why I'm checking the magazines some inspiration to built my weapon I already have the materials I just need to know what kind of weapon I'll be building."

"You seem to know what you're doing" the speedster was impressed how a young age like Ruby knows of weapons.

"Uhuh I have to hurry but I've haven't seen you before. I usually come to this shop often, are you new here?"

"Yeah I'm new in this town and I'm a little lost trying to get to know it better."

"I know what you mean I'm not originally from Vale I live a little further from here."

"I'm always happy with someone showing me around" he smiled.

"Wait…." Her silver eyes widened looking on the left and the right, then she turned back to him.

"Are you talking about me? You want to show you around Vale?"

"Sure thought I still have work to do. Maybe we can leave it for another day."

"O-okay! I mean cool I'm just uh…sorry about that I'm not that good at talking to people, much less making friends. My sister keeps telling me" Ruby you have to try and make friends" and I tell her but it's so hard I just want to be the best I can be why do I have to make friends and she says" because it's important to socialize with other people" and I say will socializing with people help me graduate from Signal, don't get me wrong I love my sister but sometimes I feel like she doesn't understands me."

"Making friends gives you a reason to be alive. It gives you more reason to fight for what you believe in. Having friends by your side it's like having a family before you realize that you can't live without them" Barry's eyes softened at the memory of his family and friends from Central City.

"You okay?" Ruby got worried by his expression.

"I'm fine just thinking about something. Look Ruby you don't have to try and make friends but at the same time you should try. If you do you'll be making great friendships that might last a life time."

"But I'm not good at making friends" she pouted and the speedster thought it was such a cute and adorable pout.

"Just be yourself. So far you're doing a pretty cool job and I think you're a great person to hang with" he smiled.

The red and black hair girl got her cheeks red by his comment. She had no idea why her heart was speeding up but all she could do was smiled.

"Now are you planning to buy that magazine or are you going to read it here?"

"Oh right sorry my bad."

Barry chuckle walking to the cash register as the petite has handed him the same type of plastic cards he and Oliver saw at the clothing store. He was still new in this world and he had no idea how to handle this type of money.

"How much is it?" he couldn't believe he asked the question.

"It's twenty lien that means its two of these" she handed him two plastic cards of a different color.

Barry noticed that the cards had the number ten on it so it was that obvious, he really felt stupid as he took the cards from the teen girl" did I forgot to say it's my first day working here?"

"I noticed you could use some training" she gave a giggle.

"Hey you're not my boss" he gave a laughed.

She stuck her tongue" if I was your boss I would have totally kick you out by now."

"I guess I'm lucky you're not."

They laughed as he handed her the magazine in a paper bag.

"So Barry do you have a scroll?"

"A scroll….? Of what?"

Again Ruby laughed" not that kind of scroll silly I mean this."

He saw the petite taking a small device from her skirt pocket it was silver colored and it was very similar to a cell phone from his world.

"Oh that….I don't have one yet."

"Awww that means I can't call you or text you" she gave another cute pout.

" _So a scroll is a phone…."_

"Don't worry I'll definitely buy one once my first pay check comes."

"You better it's boring to have a scroll when all the calls you receive are from my sister calling me every five minutes asking me where I am don't go too far. She can be so over protective sometimes."

"But you don't mind right?" he smiled.

"I do mind…a little" she giggled.

"I promise I will buy a ph-I mean a scroll. See been yourself and you already have a friend."

Ruby smiled again when she heard the engine of a bike and she knew very well who the vehicle belongs to. Outside of the shop a yellow bike arrived getting the attention of both teens. The driver was girl looking older than Ruby with long curly blond hair wearing a yellow helmet with a symbol of a burning heart painted in black with aviator glasses and an outfit showing her well endowed figure that it definitely got the speedster's full attention. The blond removed her glasses revealing lilac eyes and they were on the red and black haired girl but they also landed on Barry. It was for a slight second before turning her eyes back to the red cloak girl.

"Ruby let's go! Dad is waiting for us to return home"

"I'm guessing that's your sister."

"Yep gotta go see ya Barry!" she smiled again leaving the shop.

"Bye" he smiled.

" _A quirky girl who is pretty cool to hang with, I was only kidding about that but still…."_

* * *

"So sis who's the cutie?" asked Yang Xiao Long as she took a glance at the teen by the cash register."

"That's Barry a friend" she smiled happily getting on the bike.

"You made a friend I'm so happy for you" she smiled handing her sister a red helmet with a rose symbol painted in black.

"I guess it's not that bad to try and make friends."

"See I told you."

"He's pretty cool to hang with" Ruby kept her smile.

A slight grin appeared on the blonds lips" what's this has my little sister met her first crush?"

"What?! No!" he face resembles the color of her cloak.

"Oh I'm so proud of you finally found a boyfriend my baby sister is growing up."

"Yang stop it!" her face kept getting redder.

"Wait till everyone at Signal finds out."

"You will not tell anyone any of that. Barry is just my friend!"

"Relax Ruby I'm only kidding. As your older sister I have a right to tease you whenever the opportunity brings itself."

"You said it like it was some kind of obligation."

"It is it's written in page five of the older sister code book."

"There is no such thing as a book about that" pouted the red cloak petite.

Yang just laughed as she drove away her bike Bumblebee from the dust shop.

* * *

(Time skip: a week later)

After a week with having jobs Oliver and Barry managed to earned enough to buy an apartment for the two of them, but not before paying the clothing store where they borrowed their wardrobe. Both have gotten to learn more about Remnant's history thanks to the books the archer has bought from his work place. They have also earned money for each to buy their own scrolls allowing them access to the world net and find their own sources of valuable information. Needless to say they have started to slowly accept this world as their new home, yet they were still missing their world where the people they care about reside. Getting used to having a younger body with the fact they weren't seeing any of their families or friends again wasn't an easy task after all.

Night has arrived in Vale and Oliver decided to have a walk before heading back to the apartment. Barry was probably eating junk food while watching television and he wasn't feeling like listening to his belching or other gross habits he was really fitting well into his sixteen year old body. The archer wanted to get some air and catch a glimpse of the night life in the city. He heard loud techno music coming from the distance and eventually he found the source for the music. It was a building with the letters in red called" the club" and he rolled his eyes it was a night club called the club not a very original name. At least there was another nostalgic sight from Starling city reminding him when he was the owner of his club Verdant.

He was confused that he was able to enter the building so easily meaning there was no security. The music was really loud as he was inside gazing at what the club has to offer. It was jam packed so many people dancing and having fun a small smile was spread over his features reminding him of the many times he visited Verdant. Taking a glance at the DJ it was a man wearing a bear suit now that was original never thought he would see something like it. The archer carefully made his way to the bar section spotting a man serving drinks. He could get used to coming here whenever he felt like relaxing or maybe getting information about other things.

The bartender was a man in his late thirties with dark hair and grey eyes with a beard with a mustache wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He seemed like a good person but Oliver knew better than judge a person by his appearance. The young archer has took a seat waiting a drink because he really could need one, thought he hoped because of his physical age he doesn't get a deny drink. His focus was on the man realizing someone was watching him not too far from where he stood he chose not to pay attention for now.

"What can I get you kid?"

"Something light but with a nice punch" he smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen…."

"I guess I can sell you some. You paying in cash now or should I open a tab?"

"Why not opening it on my name Oliver Queen…."

"You seem new here never seen you before" asked the bartender.

"I am, just moved in to Vale."

"Name's Hei Xiong but you can call me Junior everyone does. So how's Vale for you?"

"It's a nice city not what I was expecting but it's a good start."

"Yep of the four kingdoms Vale is the city that attracts all the tourists, it's a pretty popular city.

" _Not to mention is the city where crime is rising up lately"_ added the bartender.

"Here you go kid" he handed him a glass with the drink.

Oliver took a sip and he was impressed with the taste. Just exactly as he ordered it was light but at the same time it had a kick, with not enough liquor though. This proved that Junior was really a good bartender he resumed enjoying the drink. This time he decided to give his attention to whoever was watching him, since he has arrived to the club. His eyes moved to see two girls who were identical in physical appearance meaning they were twins with long dark hair pale skin with green eyes. The only thing that can tell them apart was their clothing one was dressed in a red dress with a choker with gloves and long claws with red high heel boots. The second girl was dressed in a white dress with a choker, white gloves with high heel boots that were decorated with razor sharp blades.

Junior noticed him staring at the twins and gave a small chuckle" don't worry about those two kid, they're my bodyguards."

"Bodyguards….?" Oliver was surprised because they looked young around sixteen or seventeen.

"Don't let looks deceive you kid those two, Miltia and Melanie are very skilled they don't work for me for nothing."

He chose to be quiet and kept on finishing his drink noticing the twins were still staring at him" do they always keep an eye on whoever enters this club?"

"Actually no, usually they will look at any visitors only for a second before ignoring them. But yeah they've been staring at you since you came here. Way to go kid looks like you're quite the ladies man" Junior gave a chuckle.

"I hardly look the part" the last thing he wanted was to remind him of his past self before the incident that sent him ship wrecked to Lian Yu.

"I mean it those two have a high tastes when it comes to boys. I've never seen them flirting with anyone."

"Lucky me" he muttered he noticed his glass was empty.

"Hit me again Junior."

"Sure thing kid…."

"Let me go now!"

"We're not leaving until I said so! Now you will keep your mouth shut bitch!"

Oliver turned to the source and glared at an older man holding a young woman against her will. By the appearance of the male he was obviously drunk. He glared even more when he slapped the female causing many of the people to stopped dancing and stared at him. The archer knew this was getting out of hand and he needed to do something. Junior just shook his head before pouring the teen his second glass.

"Don't you have any security?"

"Aside from those numbskulls" Junior pointed to his henchmen dressed in black with red shades" there that useless."

"Does this happen often?"

"Unfortunately, nothing to worry about Miltia and Melanie will take care of-"the bartender was cut off when he saw Oliver walking towards the drunken man.

"Hey come back here, don't want you getting into trouble."

" _Kid's got a death wish."_

"Excuse me?" Oliver spoke to the drunk making him turned to face him.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?"

"I don't think it's nice to hit a lady, why don't you leave for the evening?"

"And who's going to make me? You….?"

"If I have to" his tone was deadly serious.

"Give me a break, go back home to your mommy punk…."

The drunken man gave a painful cry as Oliver was gripping his right hand so hard making him stand on one knee. He swung a slugging punch but the archer threw him on his back. Junior had his jaw wide open at the sight while Miltia and Melanie arrived at the scene. The girl in the red dress was about to interfere but she was stopped by her twin sister she shook her head not wanting her to interfere. Pretty obvious the girl in white wanted to see what the young man was capable of. The drunk launched another fist at Oliver and he blocked it followed by a counter, a punch to his stomach sending him on his knees. He knew this opponent was too weak because of been drunk all of his moves were slow and sluggish.

"Had enough yet?"

"You little son of a…that's it no more Mr. nice guy!" he took a gun from his coat.

"Hey! No weapons allowed in my club pal!" Junior shouted upset.

"Like I give a damn..."

Oliver was able to remove the weapon from his hands with a kick he followed with two quick jabs and an uppercut that send the drunk unconscious. He checked the young woman making sure she was all right she only got a red mark on her left cheek from the hit she received earlier.

"You all right….?"

"Yes thank you…."

"Get this trash out of my club now" Junior ordered one of his henchmen to take the drunken man away.

"Not bad kid, you sure have some sweet moves" the bartender smiled as Miltia and Melanie were next to him.

"Junior who is this?" asked the girl in white.

"Melanie, Miltia meet Oliver he's our new bouncer."

"Bouncer….?" The archer vigilante was surprised not seeing this coming.

"I know you didn't ask for a job but with your skills I'm sure my club will be safer from trash like that. What do you say?"

"I already have a day job. But I guess I won't mind having a night job, all right count me in" he smiled shaking the bartender's hand.

"Glad you see it my way kid, welcome aboard."

The teen turned to the twins" I'm Oliver Queen pleasure to meet you two."

Miltia the girl in red only gave him a nod showing that she was a bit shy, yet her cheeks reddened from staring at him. Melanie on the other hand was anything but shy and the way she was looking at him Oliver could tell she was undressing him with her eyes. This was the last thing he needed, to have crazy hormonal teen girls wanting to jump on him when the occasion arises. Another thing he will have to get used to as he continued his stay in Remnant to prepare himself to face crazy fan girls. His thoughts were interrupted with Junior slapping his shoulder.

"Tell you what just to show you I'm a nice guy I'll double your pay just for tonight."

"Don't I need a resume?"

"You already showed it to me when you beat that drunk ass up" the bartender gave a grin.

"A demonstration of skills over something written" muse Oliver.

"I like to see it to believe than just reading it."

" _You know what…I think I'm going to like it here"_ he smiled gazing around the night club.

Suddenly both of his hands were grabbed. Oliver saw that the twins were dragging him to the dance floor.

"Melanie I want to dance with him first."

"Wait your turn Miltia" retorted the girl in white.

"Don't I get a say in this first?"

Junior chuckle heading back to the bar" enjoy the evening kid you earned it."

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_ the archer saw the twins arguing of who will dance with him first as the techno music got louder all over the club.

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver opened the door to the apartment feeling relief that it was finally over. Been dragged by the twins and dancing with them just to make them happy and they will stop nagging him wasn't a pleasant experience. Though he didn't bring up the fact that Melanie has grabbed his butt a couple of times when she was dancing with him. The twin in white told him that people were bumping into her allowing her hands to accidentally touch his posterior, he really wanted to call BS on that one but he chose not to remember how happy she was. Miltia on the other hand was pretty fun to dance with nothing like her sister she never attempted to touch his back something he was glad for.

As he went to the living room he wasn't surprised to see Barry seated in the couch watching television and the furniture was filled with over one hundred empty boxes of pizza. He knew about the speedster's high metabolism due to his powers he needed to eat way more than the average person. Currently he was watching a show about these armored soldiers one group colored red and another group colored blue wanting to kill each other while getting into many funny situations. The archer thought the show was good and maybe he should watch it later.

"Hey I left you some pizza in the fridge if you want some."

"You did….?" Oliver was surprised.

"Just because I don't have a choice but to eat a lot of food doesn't mean I will forget to give my partner food" he smiled.

"Good point."

"So how was-" the speedster turned to him and got up while taking his scroll.

"Where were you?"

"I went to this night club and…look Barry it's been a long night I don't want to talk about it."

"A night club….?" He took a photo from his scroll and showed him.

"…" Oliver saw the picture of his face was filled with red and white lipstick.

" _Damn it Melanie and Miltia"_ the archer cursed remembering the twins gave him a few kisses after dancing with them just before he left the club.

"A night club….? Look Oliver we're teenagers now so I suggest you don't cause trouble by going to a strip joint-"

"I didn't go to a strip joint it was a night club, a regular dance club. And we might look like teenagers but we're really not, we still have our adult minds."

"Okay you win I won't argue with you anymore" though Barry kept his amuse grin.

Oliver gave a sigh before he left to his room and took the backpack Barry has stolen but eventually paid. The speedster stood quiet as the archer teen zipped it open revealing the black archer outfit. The teen threw the uniform into the trash can and was shocked when he lit a match and threw it in the bin.

"What are you-"

"I don't need it anymore."

"But that was your hero custom."

"It was never mine to begin with. It was never who am I, I will never be the person that will wear that uniform" Oliver made up his mind that he will never be Al Saheem.

"You know I never ask you. Why you ditched the green hood?"

"It's complicated…."

"I have time and so are you" the speedster got seated in the couch.

"The archer gave another sigh" it was all to convince Ra's that I am loyal to him."

"Ra's….? You mean that guy that rules that organization of assassins?"

"I needed to prove to him that I was loyal to him and the league so I pretended to have turned my back on my friends and my city."

Barry was now shocked at the revelation" so you went against everyone….? You fought against Diggle, Ray even Felicity."

"I couldn't tell them my plan everything had to be play exactly how it went. The goal was to convince Ra's of my allegiance to him nothing else."

"Couldn't you warn them about your plan?"

"No it had to be kept a secret all of it. The moment Ra's finds out that I'm faking he will kill them all that was a chance I couldn't take. Or maybe make me do something I will forever regret" the thought of Ra's Al Ghul bringing Diggle and Felicity to him and kill them to prove his loyalty haunts him day and night.

"You didn't tell anyone…but you told that guy right? That guy Merlin….?"

"Actually I didn't he already figured out what I had in mind so it was easier to have him in the plan."

"So Merlin knew and you two worked behind the scenes while Diggle and Felicity didn't know a thing. I guess I understand why they will get angry with you. They are your friends and you chose to rely on someone who is a criminal and a murderer. Did you trust them?"

"Barry I trust those two with my life more than you know. But as I told them this wasn't about trust it was about keeping the people close to me safe."

"I don't blame you for what you had to do. But I understand how they felt when they found out you joined the league. I guess this responsibility isn't as easy as we thought."

"It never is. How did you felt when you found out Wells was your mother's killer?"

"He was never Dr. Wells to begin with just an impostor pretending to be him, but I understand your point. I felt so angry so betrayed that the person I looked up to so highly killed my mother. It was never easy all those times I had to look at him in the eyes and tell him that I trust him."

"This life we chose Barry was never meant to be easy, it will only get worse. But for the sake that we will protect those that are close to, it's all worth it."

"But that was all before we got killed and we were send to another world. I don't think it can be done while we're here."

"You have to ask yourself if there are people in Remnant worth protecting."

Barry was about to say something when the program he was watching was interrupted by an announcement.

*We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin. I'm Lisa Lavender and just three hours ago an armored truck carrying five gun men assaulted the Vale national bank. Leaving six injured and an amount of two point five million lien stolen from the banks safe. In addition an older woman in her fifties was caught during the chase of the criminals getting run over by the vehicle. The Vale Police department are still in pursuit of the criminals.*

"There goes the neighborhood" Barry muttered.

*What are your thoughts regarding this stake out?* Lisa pointed the microphone an older woman.

*I think the police are not doing their job properly. It's not just what happened tonight but crime in Vale has risen in the past months. My husband got shot last week and many of us fear for our safety. How can we head out into the streets without thinking that we might get rob or killed or even rape?*

*What do you suggest that the police should do?*

*They should increased security or add more huntsmen as if worrying about Grimm wasn't enough. We need help our city is been engulf by a major crime wave isn't there anyone out there who can hear our plea?*

Barry turned off the television turning to the archer" well we knew this world wasn't perfect, it's no different from Central or Starling."

"We do know the police and the huntsmen have their hands full as it is. The crime in this city won't be changing any time soon…."

The speedster gaze at his partner giving a nod" time to do something about it."

"The crime wave won't be rising after tonight" replied Oliver.

* * *

(Time skip)

Barry stood on top of the apartment building wearing his Flash custom without the mask truthfully he was looking forward to this. He knew they will have to interfere sooner or later and what better time than to start tonight. Oliver's question kept repeating in his mind and after everything he has seen since arriving in Remnant has made him made up his mind, his choice was pretty much clear. Someone arrived and he smiled gazing at his partner since they have earned enough lien to make a living Oliver has done a few modifications to his new wardrobe to fight crime.

"I like the green over the black any day" he gave a chuckle.

"I was never Al Saheem, I was always Oliver Queen and the Arrow is a part of me" the teen was wearing a new version of green leather with a larger quiver and a new flexible mechanical bow.

"You asked me if there are people in Remnant worth protecting. They are worth it" Barry immediately thought of Ruby.

"I got the last coordinates the armored truck was last seen. They're not getting away."

"Ready to bring down the crime in Remnant….?"

"We we're born ready" the archer gave a smile.

The speedster smiled putting his mask and gave a grin" race you there."

He was already gone while the archer vigilante released an arrow with a cable and used a grappling hook leaving the building. Tonight Vale will be seeing for the first time what real heroes do.

"My name is Oliver Queen."

"And my name is Barry Allen."

"We both failed our city and the people we care about."

"But we we're given a second chance in a whole new world."

"Now we have considered Remnant our home where we continue our crusade."

"We will continue to fight crime and save people.

"And together we will…."

"Save the city of Vale."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Author's notes:**

 **-I never had any intentions to turn Oliver and Barry into faunus. I was predictable they will become teenagers Oliver is physically seventeen and Barry is physically sixteen.**

 **-The program Barry was watching is Red vs Blue in case you guys haven't figure out.**

 **-No I will not pair Oliver with the Malachite twins but they will become good friends to him.**

 **-I will not make a harem sorry don't like them. I think focusing on developing for the many pairings will get in the way of developing the plot of the story. I want to focus on the plot first before moving the pairing development.**

 **-Thank you for favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **-Working on the next chapter as I speak but release date is still unknown.**

N ext time: The vigilantes of Vale


	3. The Vigilantes of Vale

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Arrow and the Flash they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and DC comics.

 _Italics are thoughts_

*Communications through scrolls and other electronic devices*

* * *

Chapter 3 The Vigilantes of Vale

*Good evening this is Lisa Lavender for a special Vales news report. Just five hours after the major heist at Vale national bank the Vale police department resumes their search for the four mask criminals responsible for the taking of two point five million lien. However they found a sight they never expected to see as the armored truck belonging to the robbers was crushed on a lamp post looking like an automobile accident and the four masks robbers were all tied up together unconscious. The money was safely retrieved and as the police arrested them while they regain conscious I was able to question one of them of the events that took place before they were found by the police.*

*Can you tell us what happened?*

*It came out of nowhere so fast. It was a freaking red blur and an archer in a green hood. They're insane lady and that damn archer said we failed this city-* he was taken to the police car with the rest.

*There you have it folks it seems the robbers were stopped by two what it looks to be vigilantes. We have brief description of them as an archer in a green hood and some sort of red blur. We will try to get information of who are these new vigilantes. I'm Lisa Lavender reporting for Vale news network.*

* * *

(Time skip: one week later)

The city of Vale was looking more peaceful than usual. Its citizens looked more relief and happy probably because they have never felt so secure in a while. By now they know if anything bad happens they can rely on the two vigilantes that have appeared from out of nowhere. If any Grimm activity occurs they can always count on the army and the huntsmen but more importantly they can trust on the two newly heroes. It wasn't long until the rumors spread throughout the entire city as well as the media. In just a week they have gone the respect and the trust from the people they have sworn to protect.

* * *

(Location: Tukson's book trade Vale Remnant)

Oliver was keeping the book store clean and everything in order. Today he was alone because he got a call from Tukson that he was unable to come because he had some business to take care of, though it was a bit suspicious from his experience he chose to ignore the feeling. He finished placing another rack of books in alphabetical order before polishing the counter with a cloth. He was taught by Tukson to keep a high image of the shop, he said it will attract more customers and he was right.

Once he was done he had plenty of time to kill so he took his scroll. Checking his mail he noticed he had a couple of messages from Barry which had nothing to do with their vigilante duties, just random blabber. He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore those and went to the ones from Junior and the Malachite twins. The archer paused he already knew what the messages from the twins will be, either it was so he dances with them again or maybe a date. He shook his head remembering when Melanie was bold enough to ask him out and he politely declined, though she wasn't going to give up so easily.

After checking the mail he went for text messages and since he had none he went to search through the internet. He wasn't surprised that many of the news were about him and Barry in their alter ego. The many good things they've done since they resumed their crusade to save the city. They were also a collection of news reports regarding the two vigilantes and he decided to see some of them. Just watching the people been saved was enough to please him and he knew it was the same with his speedster friend.

*Please tell us what happened?* Lisa Lavender pointed the microphone to an older woman.

*Some bastard tried to rob me until Robin Hood came and beat him up.*

*You must be talking about the Arrow mam….*

*That's right he does resemble Robin Hood.*

Oliver gave a sigh he couldn't believe the archer hero from the tales existed in this world too talk about coincidences. Because of such people were comparing him to the archer who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He went to watch another news report.

*Is it true that the Flash helped you young lady?* Lisa showed the microphone to a little girl.

*My kitty was on top of a tree and he couldn't get down. But them woosh the red blur got him down and just like that fluffy was in my arms* the little girl was squeezing the life out of the cat and the feline looked like it was begging for someone to end his life*.

" _More like he didn't wanted to come down*_ he chuckled in amusement.

He checked another video which it was a discussion with the chief of the VPD with Lisa Lavender.

*Chief Maller what are your thoughts regarding the new vigilantes?*

*First of all I have no idea who they are but I appreciate for what they have done for the city. It was a brave and noble thing to do, however I can't accept the idea or even put my trust on them. If they are huntsmen why would they wear masks? Huntsmen and huntresses they don't need such they're supposed to be available anytime there's a threat that my police force can't handle. But those two arrive whenever they feel like it we don't even know how to reach them. Tell me how we can place our trust in people like that?*

*But Chief Maller you have to admit in one week since the Arrow and the Flash appeared crime has been lowered in Vale. Before their appearance the crime rate was sixty percent, and after the Arrow and the Flash it has reached thirty percent.*

*I'm sorry Miss Lavender but I won't trust masked vigilantes for all we know they can have a hidden agenda and once they were heroes they suddenly switch sides becoming the very same criminals they were hunting.*

*With all due respect sir you can't overrule facts with personal opinion. The results of the crime rate been lowered is a good sign that Vale needs the Arrow and the Flash. I believe the people will agree with me.*

*You're right Miss Lavender you can't overrule facts with personal opinion. You're favoring the vigilantes is not a fact but you're personal opinion.*

*It's not personal opinion sir I'm speaking for all the people the Arrow and the Flash have saved. Because of them they can return to their homes they can be reunited with their families and friends* Lisa seemed ticked off by his attitude.*

*My point is I won't trust these vigilantes for as long as I remain Chief of the Vale police department. When the day comes when they showed their true colors as the criminals they are my police force will be ready for them.*

*The same police force that failed to capture the four robbers from the Vale national bank heist when instead were captured by the people you so believe them to be criminals in disguise. I wonder if they'll be prepare to take on two of Vale's finest* she kept her grin hidden while the chief was glaring at her.

Oliver decided he has watched enough as he closed down his scroll. He wasn't surprised there will always be people who will see him as a criminal there will always be people with the same thinking of Captain Lance. He didn't have the chance to think about the past from his world when he heard the bell of the store chime. The archer saw the door opening revealing the girl he bumped into a week ago, Blake remembering her name. As soon as she entered the book store her amber eyes were on him, which it was a characteristic meant she was observing every word and action he will do.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade" that was all he was going to say because he thought the catch phrase was silly even if Tukson has told him to always say it whenever a customer arrives.

He gave her a cordial smile while the black haired girl seemed a little off like she wasn't expecting him to be here. She slowly walked to the counter while giving some glances around the store.

"Blake was it?"

She gave a nod giving another look at the store" you worked here….?"

"Yes Tukson was kind enough to give me the job even if I didn't have my resume that day. What can I help you with?"

"Is Tukson here?"

"Unfortunately no, he told me he won't be here today. He had to attend some personal matters but I'm here if you need anything just let me know."

"Well I…Tukson gave me a call a few days ago that the book I ordered has arrived. I came to pick it up."

"Of course just tell me the title and I will fetch it for you."

"…"

"Is something wrong?" Oliver noticed she was looking embarrassed.

The black haired girl has taken a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper before giving it to him.

The archer was confused by her action why would she wrote the title of the book while looking so embarrassed, even her face was red. That was until he read the title of the book.

" _Ninjas of Love….."_

Oliver didn't needed to be a genius to figure out the book belongs in the mature section of the store. It will explain why Blake felt so embarrassed that she couldn't tell him the title. He remained quiet not looking at her and went straight to the mature section picking up the recent copies of Ninjas of love. Curiosity took the better of him as he opened it and read the synopsis while he was heading back to the counter.

" _An erotic adventure about two heirs of a ninja clan who are enemies as the many times they fight each other they realized their attraction to one another and their lustful desires. Their father's finds out about their forbidden romance and decides to test their loyalty giving them a chance to redeem themselves to their clan by having a duel to the death. Both refused and they become wanted enemies of their own clans…."_

"What are you doing?" Blake narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"…"

Oliver has forgotten that he was heading back since he was too busy reading the synopsis and he has been caught by the black haired girl. She wasn't happy that he was reading a book that she was about to buy it felt like someone reading your diary. She saw it as an offense and that was something she couldn't slip off.

"Excuse me?" the archer pretended like nothing happened which it wasn't going to help.

"I saw you reading the book. You know it's wrong to be reading a book that the customer is about to buy it's like your intruding into someone's personal life."

"Store policy we don't questions customer's tastes in books."

"….."

Oliver saw her features softening she didn't seemed angry as she gave him a nod.

"Good answer."

"That will be forty five lien" he already register the book accepting her reply.

The girl gave him the lien while Oliver was still trying to get used to the plastic type money. They may looked like credit cards from his world but they weren't each cards had their numbers from one to five, ten, twenty, fifty and one hundred similar to the dollar bills from his world. He will have to accept plastic over paper who would believe such thing will have a high value. His expression as he eyed the cards wasn't missed as Blake kept staring at him and gave a quick glance at the lien she has given him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm….?"

"It's just lien."

"Right its only lien I'm not use to be managing lien. I've been unemployed for so long that it feels weird to be seeing it" he hoped his lie will convince her.

However he felt like he has made a mistake as Blake was looking right through him, like she was able to tell he was lying.

"I don't think that's the case…."

"…."

"The way you looked at the lien it's like you're completely unfamiliar with it. Like you've never seeing it before, why would that be? Is there another type of money you're familiar with?"

Oliver wanted to chuckle and clap at the girl before him for been so observant and how close she is to hitting the nail on the head. Time seemed to have stopped as their eyes met but he was done playing this little game. He will turn this thing around and show her she wasn't the only one with good at observing people. He gave a smile while Blake seemed confused at his sudden change of mood. She kept her guard up though, he didn't seem dangerous but she needed to be prepared for anything.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm not familiar with lien at all" he kept his smile while gazing deeply into her amber orbs.

"But I do know one thing for sure. A bow doesn't twitch, and yours Blake twitches a lot…."

The black haired girl stood shocked as her bow twitched again. This time it twitched from fear that he might find out her secret and she didn't wanted nothing bad to happen that will prevent her from coming back. This was after all her favorite book store, yet the male teen kept his smile like he was enjoying how he turned her game around her with ease.

"Why would you need a bow that twitches? Unless you're hiding something like a pair of animal ears, Blake are you a faunus?"

"Give me the book now?" she was now glaring at him and her tone was so deadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you. I wanted to show you that I can be very observant too" he handed her the book in a paper bag.

As she caught it Oliver kept a gentle grip on it while his eyes were on her.

"Blake….?"

"Could you let go?" her voice was harsh.

"Whether you're a faunus or not you will always be welcome here. I don't like discrimination any more than you."

Hearing that the black haired girl felt better no longer upset and gave a nod. Oliver has released the book while she gazed at him with so much relief happy to meet someone who wasn't going to judge her. It was so sad but she has gotten used to been judge for her heritage, been treated like she was an inferior savage animal.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Have a nice day. Hope to see you again."

She gave another nod as she took her new book and left the store. But not before giving a glance at the archer and a small smile has spread over her features. After she left Oliver felt better with himself since he didn't like that his comment has made her so upset she looked like she was ready to kill him. No doubt she was a faunus he found out about the discrimination the race has been going through for so long especially when he read a book about the history of the faunus.

His scroll was beeping opening it he saw that Barry was calling him. He gave a sigh hoping it wasn't another dumb call he pressed the screen accepting the call.

"This better not be about buying that silly Pumpkin Pete cereal."

*Watch the news network now* Barry's voice was so serious.

The archer got serious something must have happened to make him sound like this. Doing as he was told he went to the internet entering the Vale news channel site as they were live.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting as a major crisis has hit Signal Combat Academy. A wildfire has spread over the school members of the faculty as well as second and third year's student have been trying to put out the fire but so far it looks like this fire won't stop. The Vale Fire Department has been currently dispatched but we don't know if the Academy building will still be standing by the time of their arrival…." she got shocked hearing more information.

"This just in we have confirmed that there are still students trapped inside of the building. A total of ten students are still inside the burning building."

Oliver cut off the video going back to the call.

*Ruby goes to that school we have to do something* obviously Barry was worried sick.

"I'm heading there right now."

*I can't…*

"What do you mean you can't?"

*You see it's just that Seymour is watching me and I don't want to give him a heart attack if he sees me using my speed.*

"How hard can it be? He's an old man with his eyes close."

*That's what I thought at first but he's really good at seeing, don't ask me how he does it I just know.*

"Then I guess you don't want to save all those students trapped inside the burning building. And who knows if Ruby is one of those students-"

*I get your point I'll do something about Seymour just wait for me.*

"Just get there" Oliver hanged up deciding to close the book store for the time being and went to change to the Arrow since he brought his costume and gear.

Not long ago outside of the book store the Arrow left on his green and black bike. He went as fast as he could, hoping to get to the combat school on time. Lives were on the line and failure was not an option he will give it his all and he knew Barry will do the same.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Signal Combat Academy)

The entire building was burning by the large fire surrounding it like a predator surrounds its prey. Many students stood outside mainly first years while the second and third years were lending a hand to the teachers in using their water supply to stop the fire. So far the fire was too strong that the water wasn't doing anything it looked like their school was about to become a burned memorial ground. The worst thing that there were still students inside and they could still hear their cries for help.

Ruby Rose felt like she should be scared for her life but she wasn't. The only thing in her mind was to help everyone put out the fire. The red cloak petite was currently helping her sister Yang along with other students gathering water from the supply water tower while her uncle Qrow was using the emergency fire hose. Other teachers were also helping him carry the hose and even with all the water it was releasing the fire seemed too strong to be put out. She kept calm but knowing that there were other students trapped was making her stomach in a bad way.

Ever since Yang read her stories of heroes slaying dragons and rescuing people she wanted to be the same too. A hero just doing the right thing without expecting anything in return a responsibility she wanted to have. In addition a certain scarlet speedster has inspired her to give it her all. Ever since she heard of the Flash her resolve to be a hero grow even stronger seeing the speedster as a positive role model she wanted to emulate. Of course it was also the speed but she knew the Flash was way faster than her, wanting to run as fast as him was another she wanted to achieve.

The red cloak petite took a glance at her sister still helping their uncle controlling the hose. Without saying a word she put on her cloak and used her semblance to enter the burning academy building.

Orow was an expert hunter trained since birth. The tall man with dark blond hair and clear lilac eyes has kept a strong sense calm since the fire started. He hasn't forgotten that they were still students inside as a huntsman and a teacher it was his responsibility to do whatever he can to help and save those students. But the fire was stronger than he anticipated it wouldn't be beaten by the hose he was using and if this keeps up their water resource from the nearby tower will eventually ran empty. Just when hope was lost the sound of sirens was heard the Vale Fire Department has arrived. Feeling some relief that they might be able to put out of the fire with their help put him at ease for a little bit.

"Keep holding her steady! The Fire Department is here this is our chance to end the fire for good!" he tried to add some motivation to the students and teachers helping him.

The huntsman has heard the engine of a bike similar to the bike of his niece. Gazing at the source his eyes were fixed on the black and green bike, but the driver caught his attention completely. Dressed in a green hood, pants, leather gloves and boots, the bow and quiver of arrows there was no doubt that was one of the vigilantes that has recently appeared in Vale. Soon students as well as teachers were looking at the visitor and even fire fighters has taken a glance at him but remained doing their work.

"It's him…."

"He's here, the Arrow's here."

"No way he's actually here."

"Uncle Qrow it's really him" Yang was in awe staring at the green hooded vigilante in person for the first time.

The teacher and huntsman kept staring at him and notice something was off about the vigilante. He was a bit at 5'7 or 5'8 similar to Yang's height and even with the hood and the green mask someone like Qrow was able to tell that the Arrow looked a little younger to be a professional huntsman or vigilante for the matter. He was surprised when the archer vigilante walked to him facing him with this calm demeanor.

"You must be Qrow I presume?" his voice was very deep making him sound like he was older.

"That's right. As you can see we're in the middle of a crisis" the professional huntsman was wondering about his voice deceiving completely his young appearance.

"The school building has water sprinklers, why haven't they been activated?"

"We don't know I'm afraid. As soon as the fire started none of them would activate."

"So they don't work just when this fire hits, I don't see this as a coincidence" the Arrow's eyes narrowed sensing something was odd.

"Agreed…." Qrow was feeling the same way.

The archer has taken his scroll and started using the internet trying to solve the problem with the sprinklers. Thank goodness Felicity taught him some hacking skills if she was here watching him she would sure be proud of him, a thought that brought a smile to his features.

"Wait" Qrow realized something gazing around he turned to his niece" where's Ruby?"

"She was right beside me a second ago" Yang was glancing around looking worried.

"Rose, she went inside" said a random student.

"What?!" the blond brawler panicked.

"I'll go look for her, you stay here" replied Qrow.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me young lady" his tone was serious and the blond gave a nod not wanting to anger him.

"No need for that Qrow" the Arrow stopped working on his scroll.

"Ruby and the rest of the students inside will be safe. I didn't come here alone" the archer hide his smile.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ruby was coughing a lot it has gotten worse as she went further inside the school building. Eventually she couldn't use her semblance anymore because there was too much smoke shielding her view from anything. She kept a strong will and kept on walking the halls when she heard some coughing not too far away. Her hopes were high she has found one of the students her silver eyes could see a young girl about her age her legs were stuck on a small pile of rubble. The red cloak girl made sure she was all right noticing she was still alive she was definitely a first year like her.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of here."

She grabbed the piece of rubble but yelled her hands got burn. What was she thinking lifting hot rubble with her bare hands? It was too crazy even for her. Soon a large amount of smoke has entered her lungs making the teen girl to fell on her knees. She was barely able to keep her eyes open and the only thing she could feel with herself was shame. Shame that she won't be able to help this student next to her or anyone at all that in the end she was nothing but a failure she didn't turn out to be the hero she wanted to become.

" _Is this it? Am I going to die here….?"_

The thought brought Ruby to tears. She got memories from her childhood seeing her life flashing before her eyes. She was going to die without finishing her weapon, without any proper training, without graduating from Signal and without becoming an official huntress. Just when she was about to sob she was taken away along with the trapped student by a red blur. Before she realized what has happened she was outside breathing the clean pure air and now she was been hugged to death by a certain blond brawler who was in tears worried sick for her sister's safety.

"Ruby I am so glad you're all right!"

"Yang, I can't breathe."

"Let her breathe" Qrow replied with a smile so relief to his niece all right.

"What happened?" Ruby saw other students who were unconscious but all right.

"You were saved along with the rest of the students inside sis" Yang gave her a grin" he saved you."

The blond pointed next to them and Ruby's eyes widened in shock. There he stood wearing the red suit mask with the lightning bolt symbol in the middle of his chest. Her heart beat increased staring at her hero, her idol, her inspiration the reason she so badly wanted to be a huntress.

"It's you…You're the Flash!"She smiled widely.

The scarlet speedster only chuckle as the Arrow walked to him.

"Flash I activated the sprinklers the fire from the inside of the school will subside but the outside…."

"I know" the Flash replied in an echo like voice" leave the rest to me."

The speedster started moving his arms at the same speed he uses to run. Everyone was in awe staring at the vigilante who has created a whirlwind causing the large fire to be put out slowly. Barry knew the speed was the key because if he goes too fast he might spread the fire even more and that was the last thing he wanted. But he did it correctly and eventually the fire was put down for good everyone was still in awe even the fire men as they turned off the hose. Ruby stood with the biggest smile she has ever made not just she was saved by her idol but she saw one kick butt ability of his first hand.

"The building is still standing, with some work it might look like normal again" the speedster gave a chuckle.

"What matters the most is that everyone made it out safely" said Qrow.

The students that were trapped inside were taken by the ambulance. Both vigilantes knew they have done their job and it was time to leave. Not taking another glance the Arrow walked over to his bike before he saw his speedster partner next to Ruby. He mentally sighed it wasn't right to involved her in this he knew about that better than anyone. How many times he tried everything he could to keep his family in the dark about his identity and yet he lost his mother and he almost lost his sister.

"I would like to thank both of you for your assistance. Without your help there was no guarantee we could have put out the fire on time" Qrow felt grateful for both vigilantes they have done a job well done.

"We're here to save this city" it was the Arrow's only reply before walking back to his bike.

"He's not much the talking type is he?" said the teacher huntsman.

"You get used to him" smiled the Flash.

"At least he has good taste in the ride" Yang approved of his bike since it was the same model as her Bumblebee.

"Wait Flash don't go!" Ruby went next to him looking so anxious.

"I…." she blushed as she took a pen and a small note pad.

"Can you give me your autograph?"

The speedster smiled taking both things and quickly wrote something" I saw what you did, it was very brave."

"Didn't do a good job though" the petite sighed remembering she failed to save that first year.

"It doesn't matter showing that kind of courage without showing fear is what separates heroes from the rest. You can be a hero too" he smiled.

Just like that he was gone while Ruby stood there in awe at how fast he is. Well she knew he was fast but seeing up close was truly impressive.

"Soooooo cooooollllllll!"

She then read the autograph he has written for her" to my number 1 fan your speedster friend Flash. I am so glad the school caught fire!"

"….."

The red cloak girl turned to see Yang and Qrow giving her a weird expression.

"I mean I'm not glad in a happy way that it caught fire but happy in way that it caught fire because I was able to meet the Flash and see him in action and giving me an autograph and-"

"Ruby just keep quiet" Yang smiled at her.

"Okay" the silver eyed girl blinked hearing her scroll beeping she saw that Barry was calling her.

"Hey Barry!"

*Ruby thank goodness you're safe I saw the news are you all right?!*

"Couldn't be any better you're not going to believe who saved me, it was the Flash!"

*Really? Oh I'm so glad I was so worried when I saw Signal on fire.*

"Actually I'm more than all right I am so happy the Flash also gave me his autograph!"

*That was really nice of him* he gave a chuckle.

"…." Qrow stood in deep thought.

" _Indeed the sprinklers not working just when the fire happens, the Arrow is right. This is no coincidence….."_

"Ruby….?" Qrow ended his train of thought walking over to her niece who was done talking to Barry.

"Are you done finishing that scythe?"

"My weapon still needs a few adjustments. But I can finish it before the end of the week."

"Good because we have a lot of ground to cover. We're starting your training right away."

"R-right I'm ready" she smiled in anticipation.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Club)

It was just another evening as the crowd was dancing to the energetic techno music. Oliver was doing his usual job as the bouncer standing at the entrance. His primary job was to check for the people's ID's and make sure they weren't carrying any weapons. Junior gave him orders to kick anyone that brings a fire weapon or a knife the rules of the club are no weapons of any kind. He kept his eyes on the guest arriving and not on the Malachite twins who were always staring at him. The archer mentally sighed a lot has happened ever since he danced with the girls.

Miltia and Melanie have become very comfortable with the vigilante. They were friendly with him saluting him or saying a simple hello. Between the two Miltia was the most reserve but it was obvious due to her shy nature she has come to enjoy his company. Melanie was a different story it was pretty obvious the girl in white likes him more than just a friend. She has shown the normal signs of affection, from winking at him to blowing him kisses even some physical contact like leaning her head on his shoulder or taking his hand. Oliver appreciates the gesture but he didn't felt the same way not to mention he didn't want any commitment.

Also after past relationships that didn't turned out good he was in no mood to deal with all the emotional crap. Melanie was still young and so as her sister they could possible find someone else better than him. Been in a relationship was complicated and after his last relationship was torn apart with his death at the hands of Ra's Al Ghul. The archer cleared his head not wanting to think about Felicity or anyone from Starling city, he kept focus on his job. His eyes turned to where the twins stood and he noticed Melanie winked at him again. After he was done here she will most likely ask him to dance with her.

"Good evening" he attended another visitor.

It was a man looking in his early thirties with slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye with black eye liner. He was wearing a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf with black gloves and rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes he was also wearing a black bowler hat holding a cane in his right hand. Oliver had a bad feeling about this man from his past experience he could tell this guy was anything but good news. The expression on his face didn't help either, though he was smiling on the inside he was probably giving an evil grin.

"Good evening my dear fellow nice place you have here. Though the music is not exactly my style I prefer some smooth jazz" he kept his smug smile.

"Identification please" the archer tried to keep his hostility in check.

"Oops seems I have left it back at my place silly me."

"No identification means you're not entering. Have a nice evening."

"No need to give me the cold shoulder buddy. I might lack the identification but I have something better like the right plastic" he grinned showing tons of lien.

"You're not bribing me now if you don't have the right identification I suggest you leave. Otherwise I might have to use force."

"Let's not get cranky, the lien was just a joke you have no humor. Actually I have a meeting with your boss."

"With Junior….?" Oliver now knew something was wrong.

"That's right I'm supposed to meet up with him. We have some business to discuss. I assure you it's just a friendly chatter between pals" he gave another smile before putting a cigar in his mouth.

"I wasn't informed I will have to ask my boss…."

"That won't be necessary Oliver he's right" Junior arrived giving a nod to the man with the bowler hat.

"You can pass enjoy the evening" the archer has once more kept his hostility in check.

The man took a lighter from his coat pocket and lit the cigar before it was snatched by the vigilante he gave a glare to the young bouncer.

"I'm sorry there is no smoking in this area."

"Right my bad for not realizing it bud. Well shall we get going?" he gazed at the bartender who gave him a nod.

Oliver watched the two men leave taking the stairs from the opposite side of the club. It was the location to the VIP suite where only those with a reservation are allowed, also having quite the amount of lien. The archer kept staring at the area curiosity was getting the better of him even when he feel he needed to know what they were going to talk about. He didn't like that man everything about him screamed" bad guy" and it worried him why he needed to talk to Junior. Was the bartender somehow involved with bad people? That will complicate things with his job here.

"Junior left already?" Melanie was next to him with Miltia.

"Yes he did. Any idea who was the man that left with him?" asked the young bouncer.

"No, I've never seen him before" replied Miltia.

"Neither have I but his wardrobe is horrible" followed the girl in white gave a disapproval frown.

"I'm more worried than just his clothing" Oliver knew he had to find out what they were talking.

Before he took a step Melanie has taken his hand ready to drag him to the dance floor" Melanie….?"

"You've been so busy and I waited long enough. Let's dance."

"Not now there are things I need to do. I promise I will dance with you and you too Miltia" he didn't wanted to be rude but gave the twins a smile that made them blush.

"Okay, we can wait a little longer. Just don't keep us waiting for too long" Melanie gave him a smile followed by a wink.

Once the twins left he set his eyes to the stairs leading to the VIP suite. The suite was one large room big enough to fit ten bedrooms so he knew exactly where to go but most importantly where to put the small device he had in his pocket. It was the same recording device he attaches on his arrow he was planning to record the conversation between Junior and the bowler hat man. Arriving at the door he placed the device getting stuck like a small grappling hook. He was lucky that any of Junior's henchmen come here they only do their usual duties.

" _If I'm right things aren't going to be pleasant for Mr. Hat."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver arrived a little late than usual to the apartment. By now Barry has fallen asleep which it was good he needed to use his lab top. He bought one with his last pay check and after hearing the conversation he recorded he was glad he did. It turned out the man in the bowler hat had some business proposition to Junior he needed some men for a job he has to do. He wasn't specific but clearly he needed people to pull whatever he was doing. Junior sounded hesitant until the man offered him enough lien to buy his services getting an approval from the bartender to lend him some of his henchmen.

After seeing his face the archer went to check the records from the VPD files because he had a strong hunch he will find what he was looking for. Eventually he found it the man in the bowler hat was indeed in the criminal records with quite the thievery list along with assault and kidnapping charges. He was among the police department most wanted list along with someone named" Queen". The problem is he didn't know where he went with Junior's henchmen not without getting attention. Most likely it was a robbery stealing money was the obvious choice.

" _Roman Torchwick…."_

* * *

(Time skip: days later)

(Location: Vale mall)

Barry was surprised when he got a text message from Ruby telling him to meet her at Vale mall. It was part of showing him around the city and he was glad she has taken time to do so. She has called him before that she has finished making her weapon, a scythe which she gave it the name Crescent Rose. For the speedster the name sounded cool having her last name along that she was getting special training from her uncle. He smiled spotting the red cloak girl waving at him with a wide smile and she wasn't alone.

The petite has brought her older sister with her. Barry recognized the blond girl from the day she picked Ruby up at the dust store. He admitted she was attractive hell her body was amazing for a seventeen year old. But he wasn't the kind of guy to only focus on a girl's looks. He smiled waving at both girls Ruby looked more cheerful than ever if that was possible. Her blond sister only shook her head smiling like she has gotten used to her cheerful attitude.

"Barry you're here!"

"Hey Ruby" her cheeriness was really addictive smiling wasn't an option.

"This is my older sister Yang" she introduced the blond who was taller than her by inches apart.

"Nice to meet you Barry" the blond extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Yang" as he shook her head he felt his hand getting crush clinching in pain.

"Yang!" Ruby obviously saw the display.

"Oops sorry didn't mean it, force of habit" she grinned.

"I feel sorry for every person that has to shake your hand" he was rubbing his hurt hand while blond chuckled at his comment.

"Barry take a look at this!" Ruby has taken her new weapon strapped on her back.

"Holy…." It was all the speedster had to say looking at a large red and black scythe.

"This is my baby Crescent Rose it's a scythe as you can see and also a high impact custom sniper rifle."

"I honestly don't know what to say. It's wicked and bigger than you. You look like a mini reaper."

"Really?!" the petite smiled at his compliment.

"You built it yourself?" it was hard to believe she was able to make something so deadly on her own.

"Yep all by myself my uncle was even impressed with it. He says it's a great scythe."

"Our uncle is a scythe master he's the one training Ruby" replied Yang.

"I'm happy for you Ruby congrats. I'm sure you won't have a problem graduating from Signal" said the speedster.

"Thanks!" she smiled while her older sister smiled in approval.

"So where to….?" Barry was eager to have a look around.

"Let's head to the arcade first. Or we can grab a bite if you're feeling hungry" Yang gazed at her sister.

"That's okay let's go to the arcade first."

"The arcade it is then…."

* * *

(Time skip)

The past two hours they spend their time at the arcade playing video games. Barry found out that Ruby was good at racing games beating him, but he was good at shooting games. Yang however, has proven to be very good at fighting games beating both her little sister and the speedster. Other games included were virtual sports in which Barry had a blast since it felt so real, nothing like this existed at Central city. It seemed the technology in Remnant was advance in some areas compared to his world. After they were done they decided to grab a bite heading to the food court of the mall.

While they were talking Yang has noticed the long conversations her sister had with her new friend. No doubt Ruby has gotten along well with Barry and she was usually the one who wasn't good at making friends. A smile crossed her features this was exactly what she wanted for her younger sister too meet friends and be more sociable. She was doing well and was happy that she has taken her advice to heart. That wasn't all she was happy for but the fact her sister has chosen a good person as her friend. He was an okay boy to the blond that has a specific definition.

Believe it or not Yang was a very good judge of character. She was able to tell a lot by looking at the boy talking to her sister. For starters when he talked to her he looked at her in the eyes instead of looking at her cleavage like many boys usually do. That was enough to tell her that he wasn't a hormonal pervert she knew she has a hot body but it was impressive that Barry hasn't taken a chance to look at her ample buxom. Then there was the alternative that he could be a homo but judging how he was talking to Ruby, she knew that wasn't the case.

They have gotten seated in the many tables of the food court. They bought some juicy burgers while Ruby was the first to chow down showing that she got hungry after playing all those arcade games. Barry followed eating one burger didn't do a thing to him since he could eat five hundred of them with ease. Yang was the last one and she preferred to chew for a while because she enjoys the taste of the beef patty. One of the screens from the court was showing the news of the fire in Signal Academy and the Flash putting out the fire with his fast arms something that made him smiled.

"So how's Signal?" he was quick to finish his burger.

"We all volunteered to clean and fix everything that was damaged by the fire. We're glad the school wasn't badly burn to the ground" said Yang.

"All thanks to the Flash and the Arrow" followed Ruby with her mouth full.

"Won't argue with that they really helped a lot, if it wasn't for them there wouldn't be a Signal Academy" replied the blond brawler.

"It was awesome at how the Flash was able to move his arms so fast like swoosh" the silver eyed girl imitated the move trying to move her arms at the same speed.

"I can run fast but I can't use my arms like that. Wish I could do it too" the petite took another bite from her burger.

"That was impressive but I'm wondering at why his voice sounded like an echo?" said the blond.

"I wonder about that too."

"Maybe it has to do with his speed ability" Barry added.

"How exactly….?" Ruby looked in thought.

"I…I don't know that's what I think anyway" he couldn't let it slip or he'll be giving away his identity.

"Okay I think the Flash was pretty cool but what's with the Arrow?" said Yang.

"What do you mean?" the speedster got curious.

"He used his scroll to make the school sprinklers work. Did he just hack into the sprinklers systems? That only makes him a computer nerd" the busty blond crossed her arms in disapproval.

Barry has actually chuckled at that, good thing Oliver wasn't here or he wouldn't be happy of the comment.

"Yang don't be mean I think the Arrow's cool" Ruby gave a pout at her sister's comment.

"Really….?" the blond gave a grin" between the Arrow and the Flash, who is cooler?"

"If it comes to that the Flash is cooler" the scythe wielder has hide her blush.

"You really like the Flash don't you Ruby?" Barry smiled at her.

"Of course He's so cool!" another smile graced her features going back to take a bite from her burger.

"She adores the Flash Barry. Do you know she has a poster of the Flash in her room" Yang was still grinning.

Just like that the silver eyed petite almost choked on her burger while some escaped her mouth. She went for her soda while her older sister was grinning evilly and Barry kept his smile happy to have a number one fan.

"Yang you're not supposed to say that!"

"Why? It's not embarrassing to have a poster of your favorite hero. Now having a plushy that is embarrassing" the blonds grin got wider.

Ruby's mouth stood wide open as her face turned red like her cloak and Barry chuckle.

"You have a Flash plushy? That is awesome do you know where I can get one?"

"You're definitely new in Vale Barry. Just check in every toy store the Flash and Arrow merchandise is piling up. They've become quite famous" said Yang.

"I can't believe you said that Yang!" the petite was still red looking so embarrassed.

"But it's true you really love that plushy. You never sleep without it."

"You weren't supposed to say that either!"

"I don't see it embarrassing honestly" the speedster knew Ruby was embarrassed and he felt sorry so he thought maybe he will make her feel better.

"Actually I have a teddy bear and sometimes I sleep holding it to help me rest."

Yang stood shocked before she laughed" seriously a teddy bear?"

"I'm not embarrassed at all go ahead laugh" he smiled turning to Ruby and by now she was smiling at him.

Yang noticed what was going on and smiled softly" I think it's funny but I won't laugh, so sis got room for dessert?"

"Oh oh! I want chocolate ship strawberry sundae" the red head petite was jumping up and down and she left in rose petals.

"What was that?" Barry was shocked at her speed though it wasn't near as fast as his speed.

"That was her semblance" replied the blond brawler.

"Oh right" he has read about semblance from one of the books Oliver bought.

"Thanks Barry."

"Hm….?"

"What you did for Ruby, the whole I sleep with a teddy bear thing I didn't believe you one bit. You said that so Ruby stopped feeling embarrassed. That was really sweet."

"It was the only thing that came to my mind. Ruby may be young but I highly believe she has what it takes to be a huntress I mean she built that giant scythe on her own that really takes a lot of talent."

"That's right she'll be the best just like m-"the blond stopped herself cursing mentally that she almost let it slip.

"Just like….?" Barry noticed her incomplete sentence.

"It's nothing" she quickly replied.

"O…okay…."

Ruby returned shortly with her sundae her silver eyes glowed with joy because she was holding her favorite dessert. Barry was staring at Yang at her expression changed when she didn't finished her sentence something was bothering her. He didn't want to pry since it was probably something personal. Then he remember the first letter the blond spoke was "m" he had a pretty good idea the person she was talking about. It was a personal subject so he decided not to bring it to Ruby he pretended like nothing happened.

Yang grinned deciding to change the subject of her sister becoming like their mother she turned to the boy" so Barry you haven't said anything about yourself."

"Really?" the teen got surprised realizing it was true.

"Other than you're new in Vale."

"I guess I don't have much to talk about myself" he felt a bit uneasy not knowing what to say, of course it was out of the question telling them he was the speedster vigilante.

"Don't you go to a school, are you a huntsman?" the blond was taken back not to mention she got a little suspicious.

"Me….? A Huntsman….? Nah I'm just your average Joe."

"But you're name is not Joe" Ruby interjected with a smile enjoying her dessert.

"Funny" he chuckled at the petite before realizing he could at least giving them some information about himself, honestly not telling them a thing will make him feel uncomfortable.

"Actually Yang I've been doing a lot of studying in forensic science I really like it."

The blond brawler seems to have lost all interest hearing that as she gave a frown" you're a nerd."

"Yang!" Ruby scolded her sister.

"Don't you at least know how to fight?"

"Don't think so."

"You're a nerd and a wimp."

"Yang stop it!" the scythe wielder looked upset.

"Fine I'll drop it, sheesh Ruby why couldn't you have made a friend who is cool and a good fighter. Next time I'm picking your friends for you."

"Will you stop it? There is nothing wrong with Barry I don't care if you don't approve of him I do, because he's my friend."

Yang has given an evil grin elbowing the boy next to her" see that Barry she's defending you won't be long before she hooks up with you."

"What?" for some reason Barry felt his cheeks flushed.

"What?!" followed Ruby her face matching the color of her cloak.

" _This is going to be so much fun"_ the blond was thinking of the possibilities of teasing both of them.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Club)

It was after hours in which it was closing time in the night club. By now everyone has left. Junior was counting the money it was something he will do every night explaining he will stay until late night. The bartender and owner was smiling there was more lien than previous nights, meaning business was doing really good. He didn't notice someone was above him and jumped down from the ceiling catching him off guard. Junior gasped at the person grabbing him by his collar he didn't had time to reach for his weapon.

The bartender was staring at a man with a green mask and a green hood staring down at him with cold eyes. Of course he knew who he was he has heard the news about the vigilantes that have appeared in Vale. The green outfit, the bow and the quiver it was the one called The Arrow. Junior had no idea why the hell the archer vigilante was holding him like he was ready to choke him to death. Without notice the vigilante threw him hard on the dance floor while taking his bow and aiming an arrow at him.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Hei Xiong you have information I want" the deep voice of the archer sent shivers to his spine.

"Information….? What are you talking about I know nothing?!" he was about to reach for his weapon, the bat stood on the floor a few feet away from him.

The Arrow kicked the bat away" let me refresh your memory then, a few days ago you had a meeting in your club with a man named Roman Torchwick ring any bells?"

"Torchwick….? So what….?"

"I need to know where he is, you're the only lead I have on him."

"I don't know where he is, you're wasting your time."

"Am I?" the archer vigilante took the recording device and pushed play.

*Let me cut in straight to the point Junior my boy. I'm a little short on man power and your boys are exactly what I need to pull this off.*

*What kind of business?*

*Oh you know just a quick retrieval. It's pay day for my business partners and I have to make sure their happy if I want to continue with their services. Though honestly they are a real pain still orders are orders and I simply obey. Now where are my manners? I still haven't offer what you get if you're a good boy and accept my proposal*

*That's a lot of lien you're offering me for just a simple retrieval….*

*Believe me Junior the retrieval is way more. Its top priority we get that payment for the operation to be successful.*

*How many of my men do you need?*

*Enough though it will be an easy task the more the merrier right?*

*All right Torchwick you got yourself a deal.*

*Pleasure doing business with you, especially when I won't have to work with those stinking mutts of the White Fang even if it's only for a day….*

The Arrow pause the device gazing at the shocked bartender" want to know what that retrieval was all about?"

"Nothing serious I hope."

"There was a robbery in the national bank of Atlas, five million lien were taken because the armored truck that was carrying it was stationed like it was waiting to be rob. The entire operation was planed from the start. After the lien was taken the armored truck exploded a result of a bomb been thrown. The police found burned bodies inside the truck, bodies that resemble your men."

"What….?" Junior stood shocked.

"You asked yourself what was taking them so long? Try they were all killed because they got double crossed by Torchwick after he took the lien. You got played for how may lien he offered you for sending your own men to their graves?"

Junior glared in anger ready to get up and attack the vigilante but the archer launched an arrow hitting his left shoulder.

"You bastard!" he screamed in pain from the wound.

"The pain your men felt was worse than what you're feeling right now. If you want to make things right Xiong you will tell me where Torchwick is."

"….."

"If you won't talk then I will make you" he pressed the arrow on his wound making the bartender yelled in pain.

"You crazy mother-aaahhhh!"

"Where is Roman Torchwick?!"

"I don't know I really don't know!"

The archer removed the arrow from his shoulder causing Junior to screamed again as he stood glaring at the vigilante he showed him the recording device.

"This is enough evidence to put you behind bars for a long time Xiong. One trip to jail is enough to lose everything, your job, your club, your reputation everything."

"Going to send me to jail when I was been honest I told you I don't know where Torchwick is!"

"You should've known better than accept business proposal from one of VPD's most wanted."

"What's going on?"

The Arrow turned towards the entrance of the club and there stood the Malachite twins. Both girls got alarmed when they heard screaming coming from inside, especially when the one screaming was their boss. Junior grinned seeing the opportunity to get even with the archer vigilante he grabbed his bat slowly getting up.

"Melanie Miltia get him!"

In a instant the twins got into their combat stance and charged at the archer vigilante. The Arrow dodged claw swings from Miltia followed by dodging kicks from Melanie. Keeping up with them wasn't as easy as he thought now he knew they were skilled. As he traded blows with them he realized that the one thing that made them a force to be reckoned with was their teamwork. Both sisters had such coordination like they could read their minds proving that together they were quite the opponents. Oliver cursed mentally while he has started his training since his body physically changed he was still a little out of shape.

He still needed more training but it was clear if he was in his adult body he would have taken down a whole lot sooner. By now Junior was on his feet clenching his wound but instead of looking in pain he was grinning enjoying his bodyguards giving the vigilante a run for his money. Once more the green hooded archer cursed in silence keeping with both was getting harder when he launched an attack, either it was Miltia or Melanie who will block and the other will counter. He realized that Melanie's fighting style was similar with the martial art Tae Won Do because all of her attacks were mainly kicks or maybe because her weapons were her bladed heels.

Miltia's attacks were more with her fists, mainly her claws. He couldn't tell which martial was similar so he thought it was more self taught. Eventually the archer was overcome by the twins been sent kicked by Melanie, and then thrown on his back by her sister in red. Junior still grinning has grabbed his weapon bat and walked towards the downed vigilante. After what he did he was going to enjoy beating him up and showing him a few things about respect. As the Arrow was about to reach for his bow it was kicked away by the bartender.

"On his feet" he ordered.

The twins grabbed him making him gaze at the club owner.

"It's my turn you bastard. But first…." He removed his hood showing his face with his green mask.

"I can see it on the front page of the papers" The Arrow un-masked"."

Oliver was about to break free but the twins were surprisingly strong keeping him from moving. This couldn't be happening his identity was in jeopardy. He thought it couldn't possibly get worse but just as soon as Junior's hand was about to reach his mask he was taken from behind and thrown on the ground. The archer used all his might to break free from the twins and went for his bow. He fired an arrow that exploded into a net capturing Melanie while Miltia was having her hands full and she got beaten unconscious. Oliver felt relief that he was saved before his mask was remove.

Then he thought who could have saved him, was it the Flash? That couldn't be because he hasn't told Barry anything about Torchwick or coming here to question Junior. Then who, as he turned to the direction where Miltia was attacked he saw someone he never thought will come to his aid. Walking towards him was none other than Blake the black haired girl has taken her weapon and it looked like a short scythe wrapped on a black loose ribbon. The girl has given him a nod and while the Arrow felt grateful for her help he was questioning how did she knew he was here.

"I saw you coming here I thought you might need some help."

" _That explains it, was she following me?"_

Melanie glared seeing her sister unconscious she broke free from the net she charged at the vigilante before Junior stopped her.

"Hold it" he turned to the archer looking angry.

"I had about enough of this. Get the hell out of my club and don't come back, both of you!" he pointed to Blake who only shrugged her shoulders in return like she could care less.

"Tell you what Xiong for your sake I'm willing to give you a second chance. If I find out you're aiding Torchwick again I will make sure the VPD get their hands on this" he showed him the recording device.

"You're letting me go just like that?" he was shocked just minutes ago the Arrow was determined to send him to prison.

"Don't make me regret my decision" there was anger in his tone.

"Fine by me but I feel like I should repay you for staying quiet. I may not know where Torchwick is but I overheard him talking in his scroll, he mentioned something about partnership with the White Fang."

"The White Fang….?" Blake's bow twitched and she looked alarm.

"I see…." That was all the archer said before he left the club with Blake following him shortly.

" _Did I make the right choice?"_ Oliver questioned his motives for giving Junior a second chance maybe because he saw him as a friend or maybe he wasn't really a bad guy, not to mention it wasn't like him to give thugs or criminals a second chance.

"I think you made the right choice" Blake said like she was reading his mind.

"All right start talking, are you following me?" he turned to the black haired girl.

"Not at all, I was in the neighborhood and I saw you entering this club."

"Just like that you decide to help me. You want something in return?"

"Not really but now…." Her amber eyes narrowed remembering the man mentioning the White Fang.

"What do you want?" the archer was feeling distrust towards her.

"You're the Arrow and you've been helping the people of this city. Maybe….you can help me."

"What kind of help?" by now he was curious to know what she wanted from him.

"With the White Fang, I need you to help me find them."

"What is your involvement with the White Fang?"

"…."

"Whether you tell me or not won't make a difference. I will eventually find out."

"Whether you're a huntsman or a vigilante won't make a difference I have a feeling you can help me. If you and the Flash risk your lives to save and protect the people of this city then you won't turn me down."

"We will see about that Blake" the green hooded vigilante was heading to his bike but stopped realizing he made a big mistake.

"What….?" Her amber eyes narrowed at him.

"How do you know my name? I haven't told you…."

The Arrow remained quiet while cursing mentally and resumed walking to his bike when he was stopped by the black haired girl. Her amber eyes were all over him like she was questioning if someone she knew him.

"Or have I? Have we met before?"

"That will be enough questions for tonight."

Blake was about to reach for his hood before he stopped her" lay off the hood."

"….."

He got on his bike and turned on the engine.

"How should I contact you?"

"You won't, I will contact you" the archer finally left.

" _Note to self need more training."_

" _He uses a voice changer I saw the device strapped to his left wrist. He obviously doesn't want anyone to recognize his real voice. I feel like I know him…."_ Blake gave a soft sigh before she left since it was pretty late.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Blake is my favorite RWBY character (second place is Yang lol) she's the most mature of the group but she still has her flaws. Her determination to stop the White Fang is very strong since she feels like it's her responsibility to stop them. She wants to face her past and try to find a way to right her wrongs I like those kinds of characters who wants to redeem themselves for the errors they have committed in their past. This is the reason why I think she and Oliver will look good together they share similar qualities and I think they're both bad asses when fighting.**

 **-Do not worry I will eventually get to the canon events of the RWBY story but first I want to expand a few things.**

 **-Thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate you are liking the story so far.**

 **-Now I have some bad news I'm leaving the country on August 2** **nd** **. Going to pay a visit to my sister in Orlando in which I won't be able to upload for a while because I might settle in permanent there. I don't know if I'll be able to upload the next chapter before I leave.**

 **-Again thank you so much for supporting the story I will try to work on the next chapter immediately.**

Next time: Tracking the White Fang


	4. Tracking the White Fang

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Rooster Teeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

*Communication through scrolls and other devices*

* * *

Chapter 4 Tracking the White Fang

(Time skip: the next day)

Oliver will always start his day getting up early in the morning before the sun rises. He will do his daily regime of training since he needed to sharpen his skills in addition that last night he had a close call fighting the Malachite twins. His young body still needed more training and he wasn't going to let that stop him from performing his duty as the Arrow. The young archer has set up some equipment into the apartment like weights and a wide area to perform his katas and weapons training.

He started with some pushups, then pull-ups followed by martial arts training. After he went with some meditation remembering the events of last night it was still clear in his head. How close his identity was almost reveal by Junior he was outmatched by Melanie and Miltia both sisters were that good. Then the person who saved him and because of her his identity was kept safe. His thoughts followed the girl he bumped into in front of Tukson's book store. With what he witnessed last night no doubt Blake was very skilled and her weapon was a good variation with the way she fights.

What got him concern are her intentions for helping him. She obviously wanted something in return which included finding the White Fang. But why her eyes were filled with determination and she reacted the moment Junior mentioned the name of the organization. The only thing he could think of that she'd probably has a score to settle with them something personal, like revenge. His options were limited he could offer his help and fulfill her wishes or he could turn her down but she will probably find the White Fang on her own. She wasn't going to stop that was for certain and before he could lend her his aid he needed to know more about Blake.

" _She definitely has an involvement with the White Fang…."_

The teenage girl had some serious training she was indeed skill. Though he hasn't seen the extent of her combat abilities he will follow his instincts that she was that good. He started typing in the lab top searching for information concerning the girl who was probably a faunus at the fact that she was using her black bow to conceal her animal ears. Then he remembered how upset she got when he was closed to the truth, he did figured her secret. Again he will apologize to her when he sees her as Oliver Queen but first he was going to meet her once again as the Arrow.

A couple of minutes surfing through the net he finally found what he was looking for. Personal information regarding Blake, her full name, age, family members which he wasn't surprised she was an orphan. Another thing has caught his attention that Belladonna wasn't her real last name an alias maybe. The archer vigilante finally found what he was looking for the valid piece of information which made his eyes narrowed, her connection with the faunus group the White Fang. It made sense now why she was looking for said group, now the big questio if he should help her or face her actions.

" _The Arrow will have to get to the bottom of this. Blake has to tell me everything."_

"What's going on?" Barry arrived facing the archer with a stern expression.

"About what?" he replied coolly his eyes were still on the computer.

"I saw the news that the Arrow was at that night club you work. The owner said that you saved him from some robbers."

" _Not bad Junior"_ Oliver admitted the bartender came up with a valid excuse to overrule what happened last night. Of course he knew he will have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he keeps his word and not contact Torchwick again.

"Yes Barry and what is bothering you?"

"What is bothering me? Hello I wasn't there you didn't tell me anything about this."

"We don't always have to do everything together."

"I thought we we're partners" the speedster sounded surprise.

"We are. But sometimes each of us can take our separate ways when doing a mission."

Barry knew something was odd like Oliver was hiding something and it wasn't right. That was until he took a quick peek at his lab top and a name caught his attention" who's Blake Belladonna…?"

"She's a witness in a case I'm working on."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're on line dating" he smiled it will make sense why he was hiding something.

"I am not she's an important witness" the archer added mentally that she saved his identity from been exposed.

"Why do you have to think I'm online dating? I am not desperate to find someone, unlike you."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow as Oliver has given a small grin.

"Barry you've been hanging out with Ruby since you met her."

"That doesn't mean anything we're good friends" yet the speedster's cheeks were red.

"Even someone like me knows that's how it all starts. Pretty soon she's going to ask you out or maybe you will. I won't bother saying" I told you so"."

"She's pretty cool to hang with its always fun with her around. And she makes me laugh too what's wrong with that?"

"Won't say another word you will eventually find out on your own."

The speedster was about to say something before his scroll beeped checking his messages he had a new one from the silver eyed petite.

"I wonder who that is?" the sarcasm in Oliver's tone was pretty obvious.

"This can't be right" Barry felt flustered reading the message.

"It's Ruby?" the archer for the obvious guess.

"Yes it's from her but she says…She's asking me out."

"This is happening faster than I thought" Oliver was shocked he knew it was going to happen, not this soon.

Suddenly the scroll was beeping allowing the teen picked it up" Ruby…hey I read-"

*No! Don't read the message Barry I didn't write that!* Ruby sounded completely embarrassed.

"You didn't? But the message has your name and your scroll number-"

*It wasn't me it was Yang she took my scroll and wrote you that message. You have to believe me it's not that I don't see you that way it's just that I…I…..* the scythe wielder really sounded embarrassed.

And true to her words Barry heard laughter coming from the scroll. It was the laugher of Yang Xiao Long giving the speedster the idea that she was the culprit behind the "date message". The only thing he could do is chuckled and he was no longer flustered but relief the petite wasn't responsible. Now he knew he had to do something because Ruby was feeling anything but relief. The poor teen was probably looking like a tomato from the embarrassment and with her innocent nature that was a big possibility.

"It's okay Ruby I'm not upset or anything. But Yang should stop teasing you like that."

*Easier said than done. Zwei go get her show her no mercy…no don't lick her face don't give her any love. You're supposed to go "grrr" on her and bite her too Swei you traitor how could you do this to me my own dog betrayed me!"

Barry laughed while glancing at Oliver who has shook his head giving him a look that says" you will eventually fall for her" and which the speedster chose to ignore.

"Look don't get embarrassed by whatever Yang does to you. Maybe you should get even with her by stealing something from her. Her scroll or maybe mess with her hair."

*Oh no messing with her hair will result in a very painful death. Even if I'm her sister I must obey that rule no matter what.*

"Oh okay…."

*I gotta go Barry I got school work and more training from uncle Qrow. I'll talk to you later.*

"No problem I have a busy day too."

*Hey Ruby aren't you going to kiss Barry goodbye?* Yang's voice sounded through the device.

Ruby has immediately hanged up probably from the embarrassment.

Barry hanged up looking at Oliver who was looking in deep thought. He was expecting the archer will make another remark that he will like her more than a friend or ask her out. He knew something was wrong they shouldn't be hiding things from each other especially when it was about their jobs as vigilantes. As partners they should have each other's backs because they didn't know when the going will get tough. So far any of their missions were easy whether it was to stop a robbery or saving someone they have proven together they are a powerful team.

"Oliver I don't want to intrude if it's something personal. I just want you to know if there's something you would like to tell me then I'm all ears. I think we should be honest, I don't want to keep secrets from you and the same should be with you" his thoughts were on Iris wishing he could have tell her about his identity a whole lot sooner instead of her finding out.

"You're right" the archer got up from his seat facing the young vigilante.

"I do wish not to keep any secrets I know how much secrets can ruin someone's life" Oliver thought of his family remembering that secrets destroyed the Queen family legacy as well as his trust with his closest friends.

"So…are you going to tell me what really went down at that night club?"

"It seems my boss Junior had a meeting with Roman Torchwick…"

"Torchwick…Torchwick…that name sounds familiar. Isn't he on the police's most wanted list?"

"He is and it was worst than my boss was willing to make business with him resulting in the robbery from the bank in Atlas."

"That robbery that was Torchwick, I was there analyzing the crime scene of course I did it without the police seeing me but still, it was brutal all those bodies barely recognizable."

"Torchwick's way of working with others they were Junior's men. I went to the club to question Junior about Torchwick's whereabouts but he didn't know I can tell he was telling the truth. Then things got complicated as Melanie and Miltia arrived I had my hands full fighting them both at the same time. Having this younger body had its disadvantage. I was captured and Junior was about to remove my mask…"

"So you did needed my help I told you. If I was there none of that would have happened do they know who you are?" Barry got worried.

"It didn't happen because someone else arrived and helped me" Oliver pointed to the picture of the black haired girl in his computer" she's the one who helped me her name is Blake Belladonna and from what I've gathered she's with the White Fang."

"The White Fang….? They're that faunus group that turned terrorist…"

"That's not all Junior told me that he overheard Torchwick talking in his scroll about a partnership with the White Fang."

"There's a connection between the two?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Barry I need your help with this I need you to go to the VPD and check the criminal files regarding the White Fang find out if the connection with Torchwick is true and also what are they up to. You can do it with no problem with your speed I will conduct my own investigation on my end."

"Okay no problem. What about her?" the speedster pointed to the girl in the picture.

"You leave Blake to me. The Arrow will pay her a visit soon."

"Sure you're not online dating her?" a smirk crossed his lips.

The look Oliver gave him was enough to shut the speedster up and do what he needs to do. The archer gave another look at his computer seeing the large file on Blake all vital information was there. Eventually he got her scroll number along with some information regarding the White Fang. Apparently Blake has her own alter ego for been with the faunus group. The vigilante saw her alias as" Monochrome" and that she was considered among the most skilled members of the White Fang along with someone named Adam Taurus. After he was done he turned it off and resume with his training knowing he will be fighting the faunus organization in the coming days he had to be prepare.

* * *

(Scene change)

Barry kept his distance from the building of the Vale Police Department. This was an easy task which he was thanked for that he was still fast enough to passed people by without them realizing it. Thanks to Oliver who gave him a map of the building he knew exactly where to go. Giving a grin he used his speed to get inside arriving at the archives where they keep information regarding criminals, robberies and records. He got lucky there was no one in the room. Using his speed he checked every single folder in seconds and followed to use the computer available searching any information regarding the faunus group.

Oliver has proven once again that he knew exactly what he was doing. Barry found a lot of useful information about the White Fang enough information to help them in their case. The speedster has taken an USB flash drive and inserted into the computer copying all the information in the small device. Once it was done he placed everything in order exactly as it was when he arrived and left in a blur. No one has seen him or noticed the Flash was actually there. However he made a mental note not to do it again just for safety reasons he was well aware he will be in big trouble if the police ever finds out.

* * *

(Time skip)

Since he had plenty of time to kill Barry decided to buy some pizza before returning to the apartment. He has bought his favorites which it was pepperoni and meat lovers pretty sure Oliver won't mind some junk food. In a blur he arrived placing the many boxes in the living room while the archer vigilante was in his computer not bothering looking at the speedster he was still in his investigation. That was until he heard the television and his partner was sitting in the couch enjoying the pizza he bought.

"I hope you did what I asked you to."

"What was it?" Barry said with humor.

"….."

"I'm just joking Oliver no need to give me that look" he got up giving him the USB.

"I found so much information about the White Fang. They were originally a pacifist group who started a rights movement supporting equality for faunus. Until the leader stepped down and was replaced by someone who believes in the opposite."

"The White Fang turned dark since then" said the archer gazing at the information the device in his computer.

"Yeah they have done some robberies and kidnapping attempts to people from high society. One thing I found is they're responsible for the many dust robberies that's been going on for the last months. Their primary target is-"

"The Schnee family who are the owners of the Schnee dust corporation. They're Remnant's number one dust provider" Oliver finished for the speedster.

"That's right because they're after dust the Schnee Corporation has been on the White Fang's list for quite some time and the results of that are not good…."

"Kidnappings of the corporation's employees as well as family members, even ransom notes in exchange for their dust supplies…."

"At first I thought they were against the Schnee Corporation because the ones who worked at the dust mines are faunus. There are rumors that they worked under harsh labor" replied Barry.

"We can worry about the miners later. You did well."

"The only thing I didn't found is the connection with Roman Torchwick. I searched everywhere and it doesn't mention any partnership with him."

"No need to worry about that I did my own investigation. It mentions a partnership with Torchwick, well can't say it's him. But the information describes a man with orange hair, a bowler hat and a cane. It's definitely Torchwick."

"But that's not enough to confirm if it's really him" said the speedster.

"True our only option will be to ask someone close within the White Fang or ask a member of the group" Oliver's thoughts were on Blake.

"Okay so what do we do now?"

"I'm going to try and find the location to their hideout. The White Fang is a large group so I'm guessing they must have more than one. Maybe if I can analyze the data from their past dust robberies I can find a connection between the location of the robbery and any nearby hideout."

"That's going to take you a while isn't it?"

"Maybe but I'm confident I can find it sooner than we think. I had good training after all" a small smile was formed on his lips thinking of a certain blond hacker.

"I'm glad Felicity gave you some hacking training" Barry smiled before realizing what he just said.

"Oliver I'm sorry I didn't meant to mention her-"

"Its fine and you're right she did teach me a few things. This world is our home now nothing can change that. I have come to terms with it, the past is the past" the archer gave a sigh it wasn't just Felicity he missed but his sister, Diggle the people that became important to him.

"I know but it's not easy to deal with" Barry was feeling the same thinking about everyone back at Central city.

The emotional mood has suddenly changed with a simple knock on their front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" the archer turned to him with a raised eyebrow as he closed his lab top just in case.

"Um…heh I do" he chuckled nervously.

"What….?"

The speedster didn't answer him as he went to answer the door and smiled seeing Ruby and Yang. The red cloak petite was holding what it looks to be some sort of board game. Her contagious smile was present and she looks to be happier than usual. As for Yang the blond brawler was smiling while hiding a mischievous grin probably thinking many ways on how to tease her younger sister. She admitted that ever since Ruby met Barry she has been playing her role as older sister to always tease her whenever the opportunity comes, and sadly for the rosette there were plenty of opportunities.

"Hi Barry!"

"Hi Ruby, hi Yang" he smiled at both girls.

"Hey Barry glad to be here" the blond has hide her grin.

"I'm happy you guys accepted my invitation" Barry turned to the archer who looked bewildered for some reason, probably because the speedster invited people to their place without telling him.

"Guys this is my roommate and friend Oliver. Oliver this is Ruby and her older sister Yang."

"Nice to meet you" Yang didn't waste time checking him out.

"Pleased to meet you both" he smiled.

"Hi!" Ruby gave another smile and she didn't found it awkward like she usually does when it comes to meeting new people because he was a friend of Barry.

"I'm happy you made it Ruby" said the speedster.

"Thanks I'm so glad that uncle Qrow decided to give me a break from training. He's been merciless since we started" the scythe wielder gave a sigh.

"That's not exactly how I remember it" Yang gave a grin making her sister gasped.

"You were begging uncle Qrow to give you the day off because you wanted to spend time with Barry-"

"Shhhhh" the silver eyed teen was trying to keep her quiet while her cheeks turned red.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Barry smiled pretending he didn't hear the blond.

"A soda will be nice what about you sis?"

"Do you have any chocolate strawberry milkshake?" pleaded the young Rose.

"No…but I will try to make something similar."

"Barry can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Oliver.

"Sure" he smiled at the petite before leaving the living room.

"What are they doing here?" the archer whispered once they entered in the kitchen he didn't wanted the sisters to hear them.

"I invited them here."

"And when do I remember you telling me that?"

"I didn't, sorry Oliver I thought it will be good if you meet them."

"I don't mind meeting them, but I mind right now. We're in the middle of a case and its top priority over anything in our personal lives."

"I know but you always worked hard and maybe it will be good if you catch a break."

"Not right now."

"Please just make it two hours to hang with them and after that we can resume with the case. I let you decided and take orders from you no questions ask. If it makes you feel any better when you locate all those White Fang hideouts you leave it to me too investigate them, every last one…."

The archer vigilante stood in thought but gave a nod" no questions ask….?"

"No questions ask."

"All right I'll spent time with them. But after this we're going back with the case."

"You got it" he smiled going through the fridge searching for the beverages.

Oliver sighed before heading back to the living room. He saw that Ruby has placed a large board on the table with many metal pieces that resembles the Grimm. She has taken her place along with Yang and smiled when she saw him. He couldn't help but smiled back looks like her contagious smile was starting to have an effect on the archer.

"Oliver would you like to play with us?"

"And what would that be?"

"War for Remnant it's a strategy board game. Each player represents the four kingdoms guiding their troops towards victory" explained Yang.

" _It's like Risk"_ Oliver compared the board game to the one from his world.

"You can be Vacuo if you like" smiled the petite.

"Sure why not?" he got seated.

"Great I'll tell you how to play while we wait for Barry."

He started listening to her explanation and shortly Barry arrived with a can of cola and a glass of chocolate and strawberry milkshake. The speedster was lucky he has bought some Neapolitan ice cream adding the milk and it was done. He got seated and he also got the explanation from the rosette. Pretty soon they started playing the strategy board game. Oliver was actually enjoying himself and now he was glad Barry has talked him into hanging with the sisters. Maybe the speedster was right and he did need a break and it wasn't a surprise. The archer was always focused in his vigilante life than his personal one.

" _They're not so bad"_ he smiled gazing at the sisters.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: near Tukson's book trade)

Ever since last night Blake was feeling restless. She didn't regretted helping the Arrow he looked like he was in trouble so she didn't mind aiding him. But the reason she was feeling this way is because she was expecting the vigilante to contact her. And asides from that she had something to do as she arrived to Tukson's book store. The black haired girl opened the door spotting the owner Tukson cleaning the counter with a piece of cloth. She has known him for a while she gave a smile and approached him.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade-"

"It's okay Tukson you don't have to say it with me."

"It's store's custom to always say my catchphrase. Though Oliver doesn't say it sometimes I wish that kid will listen to me when it comes to that."

"And speaking of Oliver…is he here?" her amber eyes scanned around the store.

"Not today I gave him the day off he's earned it" he smiled knowing the good job the teen has been doing in his store.

She gave a nod thinking this was the perfect chance there was something about the teen that has caught her attention.

"Why are you asking about him?"

"He was here when I picked up the book I bought…."

"He did tell me about that, you must have felt so embarrassed" the book shop owned does know her taste in a certain adult book.

"Pretty much" she gave a sigh.

"Listen Tukson…what do you think of Oliver?"

"He's hard working and dedicated I don't regret my decision of hiring him."

"Has he shown any odd behavior since you hired him?"

"Hmm…not that I'm aware off, what's this all about….?"

"It's nothing really…."

"Did he tell you something you didn't like? Did he try to take advantage of you" his eyes narrowed.

"No he hasn't said or done anything like that. Don't worry Tukson" she smiled sometimes the book store owner will act like an over protective father.

"Then why are you asking about him?"

"He…He knows I'm a faunus I didn't tell him."

"Really….? Then how did he-"

"It was my fault actually I was asking too many questions. But most importantly he noticed my bow twitching and that was enough to give him the idea."

"I see, he must be pretty observant like you. If he knows you're a faunus then that means he must know I'm a faunus too."

"I don't think so, unless you showed him your claws."

"If I want to scare him away" he chuckled and suddenly turned serious" Blake did he made any comments because you're a faunus?"

"Only that if I was a faunus or not I will always be welcome here, he said he doesn't like discrimination any more than me" she has smiled thinking of his words.

"And he's right you're always welcome to my store. See I told you he's a good kid he doesn't care about the faunus hatred crap."

"If only everyone were like him…."

"I hear you. If that was the case then we wouldn't be living such a hard life. We would've been accepted like everyone else."

Blake's eyes softened bringing memories when she was with the White Fang it was her quest for faunus to be accepted as equals.

"But enough of that I'm curious about you" Tukson started.

"What….?"

"I really want to know why you are asking so much about Oliver. I've known you Blake for a while since those days with the Fang and you're not the kind of person to be asking so many questions about someone" suddenly a grin has formed on his lips.

"Unless he has caught your interest…."

"Huh….?"

"You know what I mean."

"It's nothing like that Tukson. I don't see him that way."

"That's what they all say until they realized the truth."

The amber eyes girl gave a sigh might as well bring it because she wanted him to stop thinking she has a thing for the blue eyed teen.

"Doesn't it feel like he's hiding something?"

"Oliver….? Can't say…."

"The way he talks it always feels like he's concealing something. Something, he doesn't want anyone to know. There was also the situation with the lien."

"What lien situation?" Tukson got curious.

"When I gave him the lien to pay for the book he acted like he has never seen that kind of money before."

"Maybe he's been unemployed for a while."

"That's the same excuse he told me" she frowned.

"Blake maybe you're over thinking things too much."

"Yeah, you're probably right" she gave a soft sigh before smiling.

"Since I'm here do you have a copy of a Midnight Summer's Dream?"

"This is Tukson's book trade home to every book under the sun" he chuckled before leaving.

Tukson returned shortly with the book and she gladly paid for it. She took her new book leaving the store. Her scroll started ringing as she opened it she got curious that description said" unknown number". She hesitated for a moment but she eventually touched the screen accepting the call.

*It's me….*

Her amber eyes widened recognizing the deep voice of the Arrow.

"I won't bother asking how you got my number. Somehow I'm not surprised."

*Meet me tonight at the roof of the Roosterteeth building after eight o'clock. We'll talk there.*

"All right…."

Just like that he ended the call. Blake felt relief she wasn't expecting the vigilante will call her sooner than she expected. Maybe now she can finally find the White Fang and eventually her past. She closed her scroll and started walking holding her new book looks like she won't be able to start reading it today. Because she needed to prepare for tonight if everything goes well the Arrow will lead her to the faunus group. This was a chance she wasn't going to slip by, tonight she will be ready.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Hmm…."

A middle aged man was watching in his scroll news regarding the Arrow and the Flash. He had gray hair, thin brown eyes wearing shaded glass spectacles and wearing a black suit over a buttoned vest with a green undershirt. He seemed to be amused watching the different news of the vigilantes saving people and stopping crimes. He went to take a sip in his coffee mug resuming watching the events from his device. The door to his office slid open as a middle aged woman with light blond hair tied back in a bun arrived wearing a white and black outfit with a tattered purple cape.

"You called sir?"

"Yes I did Glynda" the man smiled closing his scroll.

"I think it's time we invite" our new allies" over."

* * *

(Time skip)

The Arrow was on his bike heading towards the building where he was going to meet Blake. It was still too soon to decide if he should trust the faunus girl all he knows that she's a member of the White Fang. But right now she was an important witness she might have important information regarding the faunus group. Not to mention information about their hideouts and their plans. The vigilante will be careful if she tries something she will regret he will immediately strike her and won't hesitate to send her to a cell, especially after reading her file. He activated his communication device in his ear.

"Flash do you read me?"

*Loud and clear.*

"I'm sending you the coordinates of every possible White Fang hideout in Vale. Check them all, make sure you analyze anything unusual."

*Roger I'll contact you as soon as I'm done.*

The archer ended the transmission spotting the building destination in the distance _" time to get some answers Blake…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Blake stood on the roof of the destined building the cold breeze blew her long black hair, but she didn't minded. She stood calmly waiting for the Arrow it was right on time and she was hoping she will get the information she's been waiting for. Because of the White Fang's actions she felt like it was up to her to do something. The Huntsmen and the police weren't doing anything or they weren't trying hard enough, leaving only her to take on the task. Her animal ears heard a noise in the distance turning to see the archer vigilante sliding on a zip line thrown by one of his arrows.

As soon as Blake saw him land on the ground she felt something was wrong. The way he was staring at her through his mask, it was hostile. She remained calm while been cautious something must have happened for him to be acting different compared to how he acted last night. Her amber eyes scanned him he has taken something from his uniform, a file folder. Again the bad feeling was coming back whatever it was somehow it must be connected to that folder. He has opened the folder checking the contents and the bad feeling for the faunus was getting worst.

"Blake Belladonna, age seventeen, parents unknown. Taken to the Vacuo orphanage at age four ran away three months later for been discriminated for her faunus heritage. Join the White Fang at age eleven became one of the strongest members of the faunus group, given the alias of Monochrome. A specialist in stealth and infiltration, interrogation that includes torture and murder last time on active duty was two years ago" he stopped reading gazing at the faunus.

"Now what does a member of the White Fang wants with me?"

"….."

The archer vigilante stared at her and her features have changed. First she was shocked that he found out but then, her expression changed to one that reflects sadness. There was sorrow in her amber eyes and some pain in them. Whatever it was it wasn't the appropriate behavior for a member of a terrorist group. Then again she could be acting waiting for him to lower his guard and ambush him when he least expects it. She will have another thing coming if she thought she can get away with it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to jail now?"

"I was with the White Fang" her amber eyes were teary.

"Was….?"

"I'm not with them anymore it's been two years since I left."

"What happened after you ran away from the orphanage? There isn't any information of your whereabouts after that?"

"It's too personal I won't tell…."

"I can't help you if you won't answer me. That is if you really want my help."

"…."

"Blake….?" The archer walked to her getting closer.

"Why did you seek me out?"

"I need your help" she stared into his blue eyes.

"With the White Fang….?"

She gave a nod managing to dry the incoming tears.

"Why are you after the White Fang?"

"Because I'm the only one who can stop them, I'm the only one who can do something about it."

"For revenge….?" The Arrow's tone was harsh remembering Helena Bertinelli she was driven to the brink of revenge because her father killed her fiancé and he helped her fulfill such by turning her into The Huntress.

"Not revenge" she has given a soft chuckle" for closure…."

The archer stood shocked not expecting to hear that.

"Do you know what it's like to have a childhood where everyone will call you names? That's how it was for me and apparently to every faunus. So many insults I memorized every one of them. My life was nothing and every day I hated myself for been born a faunus. I met someone who accepted me for been who I am and not for what I am but still it wasn't enough…."

"…"

"But when I first heard of the White Fang I was overjoyed. A group of people like me who have also been discriminated for far too long. They finally decided to let the people hear them out and use our voice to demand for respect, for equality. That's the White Fang I joined and supported one who will follow the way of a pacifist. To show everyone that were human too."

"…."

"I was always present to one of their protests I will let them hear my voice because I believe that we all have a right to speak our mind. That we have a right to be respected and be treated like regular people."

"…"

"Then everything change when the founder of the White Fang stepped down. Days after he stepped down he committed suicide, I guess deep inside he believe that we can never be free from discrimination that we'll be forever hated by the humans."

"That's when Abel took command of the White Fang and a new vision was brought" replied the archer vigilante.

"Yes everything changed for the worst when he took control. Instead of protesting for our rights we will shoot down anyone that disrespects us. Instead of negotiating with government officials we will kidnap and threatened them in exchange to give us anything we want. Soon we started doing crimes, robberies kidnapping anything that was against the law. I didn't know what to do so I stood by their side and there were times I wanted to leave but I couldn't because…."

"The White Fang is your family they were the only thing that give you a reason to go on."

"That's right but I had about enough all the things they were doing was all wrong and I couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the White Fang I joined and was so proud to be part of it. So I left without looking back and believe I can change myself for the better if I have a new purpose to fight for. But so far I haven't found it" Blake has dried another tear gazing at the hooded archer.

"Still want to send me to jail? Go ahead I won't fight back. After everything I've done I deserve been locked in a cell and much more."

"…"

The Arrow was quiet in deep thought gazing at the girl before him. Now he understood how wrong he was about Blake her eyes showed all the sincerity and even her words reflected that she meant everything. Now that he thought about it she was really strong to be able to face your past with so much resolve. It reminded her of him how he faced his past no matter all the obstacles he had to went through. Merlin, Slade and Ra's Al Ghul he fought his hardest but he knew couldn't have accomplish all those things without his friends. The only difference with Blake that she had no one who can give her a hand and help her through all of this.

"No…I won't send you to jail Blake. I know what it's like to live in a past that you have done unforgivable things and try to atone for them by doing the right thing. To commit all those things is easy but to redeem yourself for them is the real challenge. I will help you stop the White Fang…."

"Thank you" she smiled feeling grateful for the vigilante.

"My partner is checking every possible White Fang hideout in Vale as I speak."

"All of them….? That's quite a lot" she was shocked.

"Not to worry, he's pretty fast."

"So I heard" of course she has heard about the Flash.

*Arrow?*

The archer reached for his communication" find anything Flash?"

*I checked all of them and no trace of the White Fang but I analyze every empty warehouse and there were traces of dust, lots of it."

"Looks like we're in the right place after all…."

*I'm checking the last one I'll-*

"Flash….? Do you read me?"

"What's wrong?" asked Blake.

"The communication went dead, someone must be jamming the signal."

"The White Fang, they have devices that can jam communications" said the faunus.

"We better go find Flash he could be in trouble."

"We….?" Her amber eyes widened.

"You're with me Blake. I believe we can help each other."

"Right lead the way."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Arrow do you read me?" the scarlet speedster checked his communication went dead.

He has reached the last warehouse like the others this was empty too. He ran the analysis using his forensic kit and managed to find large amounts of dust like the other warehouses. The speedster thought he was alone until the place was now surrounded by many members of the White Fang. They all had fire arms and they were pointing at the scarlet vigilante, before he realized he was surrounded. Flash knew he was in the right place by the many numbers of the faunus group. The vigilante just gave them a smile knowing very well he was completely outnumbered.

"Come on guys you don't want to do this."

They replied cocking their rifles ready to fire.

"Okay."

He vanished in a red blur defeating every member in seconds. The scarlet speedster saw a large vehicle with the insignia of the White Fang leaving the warehouse. Without communication he couldn't warn the Arrow that the faunus group was probably going after him too. They might still members in the area so he decided to stay here for the time being. Flash gazed at the direction the vehicle took and went after it.

(Scene change)

 **(Music: From shadows from the RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The Arrow was riding on his bike with Blake on the back. They were on their way to meet up with the Flash. The archer vigilante had a bad feeling about this having their communications jammed meant that the White Fang were onto them. It could also mean that they have made some kind of plan to take them out but at least they were close to the faunus group. From Blake's point of view was glad that the hooded archer was helping her and with his help she will be able to face her former group.

The sound of engines in the distance was heard revealing a large group of White Fang members in bikes they were also armed with handguns. It shows that they weren't wasting time to eliminate people who were considered a threat to their organization. Blake saw the whole thing and knew of their disadvantage if they didn't do something about it.

"Behind us!"

"I know hang on!"

The archer increased the speed going ahead of the bike group. Those who were closest started shooting their guns. Blake knew they couldn't lose them she knew about the faunus group better than anyone. The White Fang members chasing them were part of the pursuit squad they were very good at riding vehicles especially motorbikes. Taking her weapon Gambol Shroud from her back she changed it into gun mode ready to fire.

"Try to keep it steady!"

"What are you doing?" the vigilante took a quick glance at the faunus girl.

"You drive I shoot."

Blake fired her gun hitting a bike making the drive to fall on his back. She followed shooting down two more bikes her amber eyes narrowed at one of them ready to open fire. She quickly changed her weapon to a chain scythe and throw it grabbing the gun but she wasn't done. She threw her weapon hitting the seat of the enemy bike and managed to launch herself to the bike. She quickly kicked the White Fang member taking control of his bike. She drover between two members changing Gambol Shroud to a katana she cut through a bike and used its sheath to cut to the other one.

The Arrow was keeping his eyes on the road but it was difficult to do so. Because he was seeing Blake beating the crap of the White Fang members that were chasing them she was truly skilled and capable fighter. Needless to say he was impressed enough to have his mouth wide open. Not to mention for reasons he didn't understood he felt flushed and his cheeks were heating up. When he saw a White Fang member pointing his gun at her he quickly released an arrow hitting the faunus in his shoulder. Blake noticed and gave him a nod of appreciation.

Before they realized the remaining members retreated. Blake saw a metal ramp straight ahead and thought of doing a daring stunt. She drove the bike climbing the ramp and jumping from the vehicle using Gambol Shroud in its chain scythe mode to launch herself towards the Arrow's bike and just like that she has returned been behind the vigilante. The hooded archer gazed at her who has sheathed her weapon and giving him a usual expression like all those things she did were very easy to do.

 **(Music end)**

"Well done."

"You okay….? You sound….flustered" the faunus teen gave him a worried expression.

"I'm fine."

"You sure….?"

"I am" he cursed mentally thank goodness he was wearing his hood and she couldn't see his face getting redder.

* * *

(Scene change)

Arrow and Blake managed to find Flash who was next to a totaled White Fang vehicle. A couple of members of the faunus group were tied and unconscious while there was one who was still awake. The scarlet speeds couldn't help but grinned feeling like teasing his partner, guess he had to blame Yang for it. The blond brawler was starting to rub on him. He couldn't forget that he had to use his echo voice wanting to cover up his real voice just like the hooded archer using his voice changer device.

"Not bad Arrow taking Blake on a stroll through the city, real smooth."

"Flash shut up" the archer replied flatly.

"Been chased by the White Fang with guns, not the best stroll to take…."

The archer has taken a glance at Blake who has given a small smile. Another thing he found out about her, Blake Belladonna can be funny when she wants to. Flash couldn't help but snickered at her comment.

"Is that all of them?" the hooded vigilante gazed at the captured White Fang members.

"They were in the vehicle. There's another group tied up in the last warehouse I visited."

"Good at least one of them is still conscious" he cut him loose grabbing him by his neck.

"What are you doing?" Blake gave a gasp.

"Time to get some answers…."

Flash just shook his head he knew his partner was ready to torture him in order to get any valuable information regarding the case. Though he still wasn't used to the method he knew this was their only option.

"Let me go!"Cried the faunus.

"I will once you answer all my questions. Do you know Roman Torchwick?"

"I don't know who-"the member cried in pain when the archer has taken one of his arrows and stabbed his right hand.

"Wait!" Blake wanted to stop him but Flash stopped shaking his head somehow she knew this has to be done. No one from the White Fang will spill information to the Arrow freely.

"I will ask again. Do you know Roman Torchwick?"

Slowly the faunus gave a nod" yes…yes…."

"Good, is it true the White Fang and Torchwick are working together?"

"I don't-"the faunus paused seeing the archer vigilante was ready to stab another arrow, this time on his left shoulder.

"Answer me now before I get angry."

"Trust me you don't want to see him when he's angry" said the Flash.

"Yes…it's true."

Blake got in front of him" why would the White Fang help a human….?"

"Human….? What are you talking about?"

Blake stood in silence she only removed her black bow revealing a pair of black cat ears. Flash was a bit shocked not expecting to see that but the Arrow stood quiet he already knew she was a faunus.

"You're one of us" the White Fang member was shocked.

"Why would you help a human, especially someone like Torchwick?"

"I'm just like you I have no idea. Torchwick came to us and offered lots of lien in exchange for our services. We need money for weapons, vehicles and other supplies so I guess we didn't have a choice but to help him."

"The White Fang is responsible for the dust robberies that have been happening for a while why? What is he planning to do?" asked the hooded archer.

"I don't know" he gasped seeing the vigilante ready to stab another arrow in him" I mean it I have no clue what he could be up to. He only wants us to continue gathering dust and he will continue to pay us. That's all I know I swear!"

"So Torchwick's using the White Fang to gather dust for him" said Flash.

"That's what it seems" Arrow punched the faunus out cold.

"Our job's done here the police can take care of the rest."

"How could it come to this?" Blake whispered seeing how low the White Fang has fallen that they're willing to help a criminal like Torchwick.

"Something bothering you?" Flash asked the archer.

"The fact those warehouses were empty and that they were ready to ambush us means only one thing. They knew we we're coming for them."

"You think Torchwick warned the White Fang?"

"That seems to be the logical explanation. But something feels off what could Torchwick want with so much dust? I have a feeling there's more to this than we believe."

"Our job never ends" replied the speedster.

"Blake" the archer called to the faunus" it's not safe here I'll take you back to your place."

She only gave a nod still looking in deep thought.

"Going to take her home, not bad" the Flash was grinning.

"Flash…."

"I know I know I'll shut up."

"Stop acting like Yang please."

"I can't help it she's contagious and Ruby too."

* * *

(Time skip)

"I know it was a complete failure. They were owned by a guy in a Robin Hood Costume and a guy wearing red pajamas. Hey don't get mad at me it wasn't my call to send them after them it was the leader of the White Fang you know how cranky he gets."

*I will make sure to have a long conversation with Abel later.*

"There's no need to put the blame on me. I did warned them just like you told me."

*The blame goes on you too Roman. We have been preparing this operation for a long time and I will not let those two get in our way. Nevertheless the Arrow and the Flash posses a great threat to our plans but sending pawns to attack them head on is the most ineffective way to get the task done.*

"I sense a plan coming" Torchwick gave a grin.

*I do have one most effective than the White Fang. Of the two board pieces the Flash is the most dangerous because of his speed, the Arrow can be dealt with but the Flash is the most difficult one….*

"Oh goody lend me in on the fun."

*I know how to stop the Flash on his tracks. However the plan will take a couple of months to be effective. If it's successful we won't have to worry about Vale's vigilantes anymore*

"You're hurting my feelings Cinder not going to bring me in on the details?"

*Patience Roman these kinds of things must not be rush. With the Arrow and the Flash each move must be made right and they must count more than ever.*

"Fine I can be a good boy and wait to see what you have under your skirt-heh I mean sleeve sorry my bad."

*If I was there you wouldn't have to worry about making kids.*

"It was just a joke you know you're supposed to laugh when you hear them?"

*I don't like jokes. For the time being halt any dust operations and go dark. Make sure Abel and his group understands that.*

"Yeah yeah I'll be the delivery boy bringer of bad news."

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow has pulled over near a residential district with many buildings. He was frowning mentally because Flash decided not to join them. He had a feeling that this was another attempt at teasing him like he and Blake were together which it was completely false. Maybe he was getting even with him for the times he teased him about he and Ruby. The hooded archer got off the bike with the faunus girl closed by after dealing with the White Fang she seemed to look relief. That was a good thing he didn't wanted her to continue dragging herself with the dealings of the faunus terrorist group.

"Is this the place?"

"Just a little further in the corner, it's okay I can walk."

"Jumping from the roofs will get you there a lot faster."

"I prefer to walk thanks" she has given a small smile.

"You're a skilled fighter Blake I wouldn't want to be in the White Fang with you around" the archer tried to light up the mood.

"It still bothers me that they have changed so much. We we're supposed to fight for faunus rights not fighting against the people committing all these crimes."

"They changed because the person that took command believes in spreading fear and hatred as the only solution."

"That's about it, and to think that he's still part of it…."

"He….?"

"It's nothing but anyway I want to thank you for tonight. You really help me to think things through about what I should do with my life. You remember when I said I haven't found my purpose in life? Tonight I have found it."

"What would that be?"

"I want to help the people of this city, I want to help the victims of the White Fang, I want to help those who are in danger and fight off the Grimm. That's why I have decided to become a huntress I'm going to try if I can attempt Beacon Academy."

"You're doing the right choice Blake. You even started to right your wrongs that's the right thing to do. But know this about the past, one can't never run away from the past because it will come back to haunt you. But don't let it drag you down alone, there will always be people to aid you when you least expected."

"Like you?"

"Not quite but I will contact you the next time I have a lead on the White Fang."

"Thanks, I don't care what the chief of the police says you're not a criminal."

"There will always be people who will see me that way."

"I don't" a small smile spread over her lips" and I know you're using a voice changer, it's in your left wrist."

"I expected you would know."

"I still think I know you from somewhere. See you later" she walked away while the archer kept his eyes on her.

" _I better be careful with what I say in her presence. She might figure out who I am."_

Suddenly his eyes traveled to her legs which he admitted they were very sexy, his eyes went all the way to her butt. He growled turning his view away.

" _This is not your fault it's the hormones, they're doing this."_

* * *

(Time skip)

The Arrow and the Flash were about to call it a night and head back to their apartment. Until they got a distress signal coming from downtown Vale someone was in danger and they weren't going to turn back on their duty. Arriving at the exact location they were surprised they found nothing the area was pretty much empty. The Arrow checked the distress signal's location again only to show that they were indeed in the right place.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Flash.

"I double checked the signal it's here."

"Well there's nothing here. No robbery, no Grimm attack, no innocent person in danger. Maybe you need to check that thing isn't busted."

"I'm afraid to inform you that there is no one in danger."

The vigilantes turned to the source of the voice it was a man with spectacles and a blow woman next to him. The man was holding a cane and was giving them a cordial smile. The Arrow recognized the man because he's always looking for new information about Remnant.

"You're probably wondering why your device is malfunctioning? Well it's not I simply use my scroll to send that distress signal all the way to both of your scrolls."

"In other words you hacked them."

"I don't like calling it that it sounds wrong" the man has given a sarcastic smile.

"And you are…." Flash obviously had no idea who he was.

"His name is Ozpin and he's the headmaster of Beacon Academy" answered the Arrow.

"The most prestigious school in Vale if I might add" replied Ozpin.

"Okay what does the headmaster of Beacon want with us?" said the scarlet speedster.

"It's quite simple really. To help you of course you both have done a good job keeping Vale safe. But I believe you can do so much more if you have the right resources. Resources which I have at my disposal…."

"And what's the catch?" said the hooded archer.

"I still haven't thought about it. My intentions are clear to aid you with the necessary information. Believe it or not you two have become quite the role models for the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses."

"And you think having the Arrow and the Flash attend your school will make it really stand out, don't you?" Flash knew where he was going.

"That aside the point, you both have already made a difference in this city and even the rest of the kingdoms. Well do you accept my offer?"

"I think we should-"

The Arrow has stopped the Flash as he was gazing at the headmaster" you give us the resources to keep Remnant safe and we'll do anything you say."

"What are you doing?" whispered the speedster.

"I'll tell you later" he whispered back.

"Does that mean we have a deal?" Ozpin smiled ready to shake the archer's hand.

"You have a deal" he shook his head.

"Then it's done" he smiled turning to Goodwitch who only sighed in return.

"Oh I just realized what I want in exchange for your cooperation. You did mention you will do anything I say."

Both vigilantes had a bad feeling about the way he was staring at them.

"You will have to tell me your identities."

"What?" both replied shocked.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-This is officially the last chapter before leaving for my trip on Sunday.**

 **-Thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews.**

 **-Don't ask me when I will update again I don't have a clue.**

 **-I'm nice enough to leave you with a preview of the next chapter.**

Preview:

Flash knew everything was over for him. He couldn't move, he was surrounded by a large group of White Fang members all fully armed and his partner still hasn't arrive. Just when he was about to meet his end the faunus were stopped as someone arrived by his side. And the first thing the scarlet speedster saw were **rose petals.**

Next time: Turning point


	5. Turning point

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _*_ Communications through scrolls and other devices*

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 5 Turning point

(Time skip: months later)

(Location: dust plant Schnee Dust Corporation Atlas headquarters Remnant)

The Arrow was on the top of the tallest building of the dust plan. He had an important mission according to the information Ozpin has given him. The miners that work in the dust mines were apparently taken hostage by a terrorist organization. Now the archer vigilante didn't only rely on the headmaster's information, he has made his own investigation. The terrorist organization wasn't the White Fang but rather a group called Black Fist. If anything they were the opposite of the White Fang they will steal and kill anyone that gets in the way of their mission. Most importantly they were an anti-faunus group they despise them more than anything.

Black Fist were demanding to the president of the Schnee Dust Corporation a large quantity of lien in exchange for the lives of the miners. And the vigilante wasn't surprised that all of the mine workers were faunus. He perfectly knew what will happen to if the president of the corporation didn't agree to their demands. He wasn't going to wait for his answer his blue eyes were on the main gate leading to the plant. His mission was to infiltrate the plan, get to the mines and rescue the workers from the terrorist group. There was no way he will let any of the faunus workers die on his watch. He was grateful this was only mission he had unlike Flash. He mentally grinned because of the vigilante's speed Ozpin gave him many missions, it wouldn't be a problem for the scarlet speedster.

And thinking about the headmaster of Beacon he hasn't forgotten how he and Barry ended up working for him. Though so far he hasn't regretted his choice in working for him. Because of such both have been helping the people of Vale more than when they used to work alone. Still he felt uncomfortable that someone he hardly knew has found out about his identity. Or more precise he showed him his identity along with the speedster. The archer saw Ozpin as a strange individual who was hard to read most of the times. But he could tell his intentions were good and he wants to help the people of Remnant. After months of working for the headmaster things weren't that bad after all.

 _ **Once they have removed their masks arriving at Beacon Academy Ozpin told them to wait for him at his office**_. _**Oliver took noticed the headmaster's reaction and he didn't look that surprised finding out their identities. Obviously he probably knew who they were before they took off their masks. The archer had a bad feeling about this and he wasn't the only one. Barry was nervous it happened so quickly and he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He knew the importance of keeping an identity though he didn't felt that way when he wanted to tell Iris. So here they were standing in the large office awaiting the headmaster. The speedster turned to his partner and he didn't looked comfortable**_.

" _ **Oliver...?"**_

" _ **Don't ask me again."**_

" _ **Are you sure it was okay to tell Ozpin?"**_

" _ **That's the fourth time you're asking me that."**_

" _ **It doesn't feel right."**_

" _ **Look we know Ozpin trains students into becoming huntsman. That's what his school is for and as far as I'm concern he doesn't mean harm. He said the Flash and the Arrow are consider role models to all who wants to become huntsman, which is why he invited us here. But I believe there's more than he lets on."**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **A man like him looks like he has done his research. I think he already knew who we are without the mask..."**_

" _ **Are you saying we didn't had to show him?" Barry was shocked that they didn't had to remove their masks.**_

" _ **I hope I'm wrong but my first impression on Ozpin, he's hiding a lot of information."**_

" _ **I think he's creepy. The guy hacked our scrolls, invited us to his school then he proposed to help us if we show him our identities. Sounds like something a future villain would do."**_

" _ **Whether Ozpin has any ill intentions, its still too early to say."**_

" _ **Do you think he will make us attend his school as students? Because honestly I wouldn't mind, a school to train hunters that would be so cool."**_

 _ **Oliver rolled his eyes at Barry's change from nervous to excited" can we focus on school work and our priorities at the same time?"**_

" _ **You're right but I wouldn't mind."**_

" _ **I just hope this has nothing to do with Ruby."**_

" _ **Ruby? What does she has to do with this?"**_

" _ **You know she wants to go to Beacon."**_

" _ **Not for two years" his eyes softened remembering the rose petite was feeling a bit down because her older sister graduated from Signal Academy.**_

 _ **The office doors slid opened revealing Ozpin and the blond woman that was accompanying him. The headmaster was holding a coffee mug and a coffee pot. The blond woman was holding a small pot while both vigilantes were staring at the headmaster. Ozpin just gave them a cordial smile setting the mug and pot on his desk and the woman set the small pot too. They stood in thought watching the headmaster poured some coffee in his mug like it was the most important thing in the world. After he was done he took a sip before gazing at the guests.**_

" _ **Where are my manners, coffee?"**_

" _ **No thanks" Oliver replied.**_

" _ **Same with me" Barry thought the situation was too serious for him to drink some he even misses the coffee from his favorite café in Central city.**_

" _ **Well" he took another sip setting the mug down.**_

" _ **Now Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen I believe you have some questions allow me to clarify them. First your secret identities will be kept classified so there's nothing to worry about."**_

" _ **But you already knew who we were" said the archer.**_

" _ **Perhaps" he smiled taking another sip.**_

" _ **Then why did you ask us to show us our faces if you already knew?" followed the speedster.**_

" _ **To prove my assumptions were true" the headmaster took a glance at Goodwitch who only shook her head.**_

" _ **You assume?" Oliver didn't know if he should call BS on that.**_

" _ **I have my sources Mr. Queen I know every resident in Vale. Yet you and Mr. Allen have only been in this city for over five months and what a coincidence that is the same amount of time since the Flash and the Arrow appeared don't you agree?"**_

" _ **He got us there Oliver."**_

" _ **All right Ozpin what do you really want with us?"**_

" _ **I don't mind repeating myself Mr. Queen. As I said you two are role models for the future generation of huntsman and huntresses, it will be the right choice that you join my academy. I'm willing to offer my services to aid you in your quest of helping the people of Vale. I want nothing but the safety of the four kingdoms we're experiencing a time of peace and I believe you two are the key to maintaining that peace."**_

" _ **Okay we get that. But, you said we'll join your academy. Does that mean we get to attend it as students?" Barry didn't hide his eagerness at the topic.**_

 _ **The headmaster gave a chuckle taking another sip" students...? Hm not quite, you two are special I just can't put you in the same category. From what I have gather both of you have more experienced than the average huntsman, that also includes fighting Grimm" a small grin appeared on his features.**_

 _ **Barry gazed at Oliver shocked that he knew when they fought the pack of Grimms when they first arrived at Remnant.**_

" _ **How did you-"**_

" _ **As I said Mr. Allen I have my sources."**_

" _ **You've been keeping an eye on us that long?" asked Oliver.**_

" _ **I have and after watching everything you have done for the people of this city you have earned a place at my academy."**_

" _ **You still haven't said our place in your school. If we're not going to be students then what will it be?"**_

" _ **I will fill you in those details later. But for now we have a lot of work to do. What do you say? Shall we get started?"**_

" _ **I hope he doesn't make us teachers there's no way I can do that" Barry whispered to the archer.**_

" _ **You won't be a teacher either" Ozpin heard him taking another sip.**_

" _ **Oh...okay that's cool but I'm curious now."**_

 _ **Oliver decided that they have made their mind as he smiled at the headmaster" we're ready whenever you like to begin Professor Ozpin."**_

 _ **The headmaster gazed at Goodwitch who gave a nod and gave the vigilantes a smile" let's get started then."**_

The archer was ready to move when his scroll vibrated opening he knew it was Ozpin calling him" I'm here..."

*The hostages should be deep in the mines along with the terrorist group. Be wary they are starting to lose their patience.*

"And the president has he agree to their terms?"

*I'm afraid he has no interest in doing any negotiations with the Black Fist _ **.**_ I'm doing my best in convincing him but its starting to be all for naught _ **.***_

"Then I have no choice but to save the hostages or the Black Fist will kill them all."

*There is also another matter you should look into. It appears Mr. Schnee's daughter has left towards the plant, a result that has made the president very upset.*

"Why in the world would she go to the plant?"

*Good question perhaps you should ask her when you see her. Good luck and be careful.*

The Arrow closed the scroll and took another look at the plant. Obviously the security was taken out and it looked empty from the outside. He prepared the zip line firing an arrow near the entrance sliding down passing a fence. Though it looked like there was no one and that the terrorist group was said to be located in the mines he needed to be careful. For all he knew the Black Fist may have sent small groups to watch over the area. The vigilante has carefully made his way through the inside of the dust plan and noticed the lights and the machinery were still activated. It looked like everything was normal except for the fact that there wasn't a single person in plain sight. All the plant workers ran away when the Black Fist arrived since they were human they were able to escape with their lives.

He stopped hearing footsteps not too far away his suspicions were true. There were members of the group here he has taken his bow preparing to fire an arrow. The archer stood hidden in a corner behind a machine hearing the footsteps getting louder and closer. Whoever it was the person was coming this way he had a view of white hair and quickly faced the enemy about to launch the arrow. The Arrow didn't expected to see a girl around seventeen with white hair tied on a single pony tail, aqua eyes wearing a light blue dress with light blue boots and a bolero jacket. It surprised him the girl was holding a rapier with a dust rolling chamber ready to attack. Looks like she must have heard him coming here. Oliver didn't expected he will meet with the president's daughter so soon, at least that was one problem out of the way.

"Y...you. You're that vigilante the Arrow" she felt relief that it wasn't a member of the Black Fist.

"And you're Weiss Schnee heiress of your father's company."

"Why are you here? Did my father sent you to get me? You can tell him he's wasting his time I am not going back" she sheathed her weapon while putting her arms on her waist.

"I should be asking you the same question and no, you're father didn't sent me I'm here to save the mine workers."

"You are..." she stood in thought before nodding.

"All right then it's clear I have to take you to the mines, I know where to go follow me."

"Hold it. You're not coming it's too dangerous-"

"Don't you dare tell me such nonsense I can take care of myself thank you" she got in front of him with a glare.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place..."

"If I don't go with you do you know where to go? Because I doubt you'll be able to reach the mines in time to save the workers. There's no time my father would never negotiate with terrorists. Those faunus have been given a death sentence the moment the Black Fist got to them. I've been to this plant many times before I know its layout inside and out. Well are you going to take your chances o your own or go with someone who knows the way? Better decide quick the more time we waste here the less time those miners have."

"..."

Oliver was trying hard to control his temper from flaring up. The attitude from this girl was infuriating he has never met such a detestable person ever. She was more than a spoil rich brat but putting those thoughts aside, she was right. They didn't have time any minute they waste it was a minute been wasted to save the workers of the mines. The dust plant was huge and it will take him a while to reach the mines it was better if he had someone that can help him get there sooner than anticipated. Weiss was still in the same position as she were before she stood quiet still staring at him.

"Fine lead the way. But if things turn too dangerous run."

"I can fight" she showed him her rapier.

"Let's go" his comment made her frown because she was the one leading him.

The heiress took the lead her frown still visible while the archer gave a sigh, he knew he wasn't going to get along with her. Though he was wondering why she was helping him he actually thought she was selfish and she wouldn't get involve with affairs from her father. Or at least endanger herself the way she was doing right now. Thinking about that wasn't important the mission was the only priority. He followed through the corridors of the plant and somehow he was impressed that Weiss was been cautious with every footstep she took. Looks like she knew they needed to be very careful. It didn't took them that long to reach the end of the plant just a long corridor that lead both to a tall elevator.

Oliver made a mental note that without the heiress help it would have taken him longer to reach this place. He will have to thank her later for the assistance.

"Here this elevator will take us underground to the mines."

The vigilante gave a nod as the elevator open its door. They both entered as the heiress pressed a button making the door closed. The elevator was going down and it looked like it was going to be a long trip. The archer has taken a glance at the Schnee heiress her aqua eyes were showing some sadness something that got his attention. It was definitely unusual for a girl like her even if it was the first time he has seen her. From the information he gathered the Schnee family were as rich and powerful as the Queen family once was. And he perfectly knew the darkness that the family kept from him until that day he was shipwrecked with his father. Maybe the same thing was happening with her family.

"What?!" she snapped at the hooded archer.

"Is there something in my face that you're staring at me so much?"

"Why are you helping me save the miners?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" she frowned at him.

"Maybe..."

"Excuse me?" she glared at him.

"The miners of the Schnee Dust Corporation are all faunus I know all about your family history with faunus, namely with the White Fang."

"The workers of the mines are not with the White Fang!"

"How can you be so certain of that?"

"I...I just know!"

"I also know the intense labor their been forced upon. It wouldn't surprise me if some of them have sided with the White Fang to gain their freedom."

Instead of glaring at the archer she lowered her head like she was ashamed" I know I'm not blind to know what my father has done, even if they're faunus they don't deserve that. No one deserves to be treated like a slave" she lifted her head glaring at the vigilante.

"The miners are part of my father's company and I think they deserve some respect they work for the better of the company no matter if they're been exploited . Besides I know some of the miners and-" she stopped herself from saying another word.

"The heiress of the Schnee company getting acquainted with faunus I don't think the president will approve of that."

"I don't care what my father thinks I do what I want whenever and wherever I want" she slide her pony tail to the opposite direction.

"But don't get me wrong I don't like the faunus of the White Fang. I can never forgive them after everything they've done. Black Fist aren't so different they must be stop."

"Well said" he understood now that it was the right thing to do to let her come along.

Weiss saw the floor they were about to reach" we're almost there."

"From this point on I will take the lead" the archer took his bow and one arrow ready to fire it.

"But-"

"No questions ask" his deep voice sounded serious.

"Fine but I'm staying" she gave him a glare before taking her dust rapier.

"You said you can fight, then show me what you can do."

The Schnee heiress saw his comment as a challenge and she wasn't planning in letting him down. Both got into a corner as the elevator reached its destination. The doors opened making sure they weren't any members of the Black Fist ready to welcome them. To their surprise there was no one the mine entrance was empty just like outside and the inside of the dust plant. The Arrow kept his eyes on the entire area all they needed to do was follow the tracks of the mine carts. But he was expecting the mines will be a big place like the plant and this was the first time he was here so he needed someone who knew the place well.

"You know your way around the mines too?"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me where to go. We don't have time to get lost here."

The heiress wanted to make a comment since he was supposed to take the lead but chose not to. He was right the lives of the miners were at stake and as long as she was here she wasn't going to let anything happen to those faunus. They took the main tunnel luckily it wasn't dark because of the lamps hanging on above the corners of the tunnel. Once they were further inside they were two tunnels with a long path along with some unwanted company. The Arrow signaled Weiss to stop as they were staring at members of the Black Fist. Their uniform consisted of a black hockey mask with a bullet proof vest and black cargo pants with black combat boots. Their regular weapons were fire weapons like assault rifle no different from the White Fang.

"A patrol...?" said the heiress.

"No, they seem to be guarding both tunnels. You know which one to take?"

"Yes, the right one. If the hostages are in the excavation area then that's the one we have to take."

"We should expect more of them once we head deeper inside."

"You take the left one I take the right one."

"No killing."

"As if" she frowned.

The vigilante used one of his sleeping darts to take out his guard. Weiss has used her rapier to freeze solid her guard. The Schnee heiress smiled with pride gazing over the archer.

"Don't worry he's alive."

Oliver just strapped the sleeping guard so he doesn't get anywhere when he wakes up.

"Listen once we get to the hostages you'll get them to safety, leave the Black Fist to me,"

"You're planning in taking them all on your own?" Weiss stood shocked.

"Saving the hostages is my top priority. You know what the Black Fist will do to them?"

The heiress gave a nod she understood but still she didn't like for him to fight the terrorist group alone. She has heard from him like everyone else from the news about him and the Flash and how much they have done for the people. She remained quiet as they continued to travel the underground mines. For now she was planning in following his orders after all saving the miners was the reason why she came here.

* * *

(Scene change)

There was a large group of faunus workers forming a circle. The excavation area was a wide place but the miners have all been placed in one particular area. Fear was clearly in all of their face as they were surrounded by at least twenty members of the Black Fist. The heavily armed terrorist group were looking like they wanted to go trigger happy on the faunus workers and one of them was currently checking his watch. The mask group was more looking forward to kill all the miners than receive their demanded payment as a ransom. Among the faunus miners there was a wolf type around seventeen with yellow eyes and his animal ears were grey. He was the only one who wasn't showing fear to the group but was actually glaring at them, though his expression was starting to tempt the terrorist to open fire.

One of them went to the member who was still checking the time" well...?"

"It's been two hours. Time to call the president."

He opened the scroll touching the number of the company's president he grinned hearing the voice of Mr. Schnee" hello Mr. President time's up are you ready to pay us?"

Instead of frowning he was grinning" that's a real shame but be happy we'll be doing you a favor. Come on we know how you really feel about these freaks I hate them, you hate them, we hate them. I'm sure you'll find more freaks to work in your mines you have plenty of money to afford them"

Closing the scroll he grinned at the rest of the mask members" what we've been waiting for is happening boys, take out all the freaks."

The members grinned behind their masks coking their rifles at the panicked faunus. The sound in the railings caught their ears and they turned to the entrance tunnel where a mine cart arrived covered by a long cloth covering the entire interior. The group turned their attention eyeing it carefully they knew the machinery was still active but mine carts shouldn't come here, unless someone outside send it.

"The others in the front must have send it check it!"

"It better not be one of their stupid pranks I'm not in the mood."

As soon as he got closer to the mine cart the cloth was lifted revealing the Arrow and Weiss. The archer was able to fired twelve arrows in a row. He felt himself getting faster suddenly, it happened when the heiress made a clock appeared. Whatever it was he was able to fire the arrows so quickly he figured it has something to do with her semblance. The arrows hit the same amount of members as he prepared to fire another one.

"Get them out of here hurry!"

Weiss wanted to protest but instead she went to the workers been held hostage" everyone follow me!"

The faunus didn't thought twice following the heiress they all headed towards the tunnel. The Schnee heiress saw the vigilante was fighting the remaining Black Fist members in hand to hand combat while dodging rifle fire. She knew he needed help even if he was experienced and skilled. The white haired teen stopped the teenage wolf faunus from leaving.

"Owen you know the way out get everyone out of the plant and contact the police."

The wolf faunus gave a nod leaving and she turned to the terrorist group. She glared at them they weren't no different to the White Fang. They were evil and kill for the fun of it she could never forgive people like them. Now she has the chance to fight them and punish them for all their crimes. Whether the Arrow likes it or not Weiss Schnee was helping him. The dust barrel from her rapier spin changing to a yellow color she charged at one of the mask members firing at the archer and unleash an electrical wave shocking the member. The others firing turned their attention to her before she was grabbed by the vigilante getting her to safety.

"I told you to get the hostages out of here!"

"I did! They're been lead by a frie-I mean a miner. The police will be heading their way here shortly and don't you yell at me!"

"Stay behind me. The rest aren't going down without a fight."

"Who do you think you're talking to?!"

"I'm not in the mood for this" he growled trying to calm down since she has done well helping him so far.

"All right let's fight them together" he took an arrow which had the tip colored blue.

The heiress smiled waiting for the right time to attack. They waited for the members to reload their weapons. Once the archer heard the sound of magazine been clipped he signaled the white haired heiress to attack. The mask members didn't saw it coming as they were caught in a barrage of arrows and lightning. Weiss change the barrel of her weapon changing it to ice dust freezing one member, then follow to use a glyph to jump start another member. The Arrow has taken down more members with his martial arts and arrows before they realize they have taken down all the members of the terrorist group.

"Black Fist you have failed this city."

* * *

(Scene change)

Minutes later the police arrived to apprehend the Black Fist members. The faunus workers from the mines were given medical attention to the ones that have gotten hurt by the terrorist group. The Arrow knew his work was done though the miners been over exploited with extra work hours was out of his reach. What matter to him that all the faunus workers have been saved, and he didn't do it alone. The vigilante turned to his bike ready to report back to Ozpin. He noticed Weiss wasn't that far away he was able to see a small smile on her lips. Looks like she was glad she was able to help the miners.

"You did well, not bad for the heiress of the Schnee Corporation."

"Of course I did well. This has shown me that I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to become a huntress."

"I think you'll do fine. What about your father will he approve of your actions tonight?"

"Honestly I don't care if he's angry or happy."

The archer vigilante expected such response before getting into his bike" good luck, now if we can do something about that attitude of yours."

"What?!"

He has already took off while the heiress was frowning at his comment.

"How rude" she saw her scroll ringing and gave a sigh opening the device.

*Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?!*

"Not so loud! You can yell as much as you like father but I did what you should have done."

*Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady. I had everything under control*

"Let's be honest father you weren't planning in saving your own workers who are working long periods of hours in your dust mines. At least I know you should respect your employees no matter if they're faunus."

*How dare you talk to me like that, you will listen to me-*

"No I am done listening to you and just to let you know I have decided what to do with my future."

*Don't tell me you're planning in becoming a huntress after all.*

"I am and there's nothing you or my sister can do about it. I made it my mind father, I'm going to Beacon."

*Wait Weiss-*

The heiress closed her scroll without a second thought.

The Arrow speed through the street he just recently called Ozpin telling him his report on the mission. He suddenly stopped spotting the red blur with lightning streaks. The archer shook his head the speedster picked a bad time to arrive.

"For been the fastest man alive Flash you took your time getting here."

"Don't give me that. Ozpin gave me like a hundred missions and he only gave you one."

"I already did my mission."

"Whatever you'll be hearing the news talking about me. How I saved so many people and took on a pack of Grimm outside of the city."

"Fine by me you can take all the fame. Never been a fan of it."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: From Dust Till Dawn Vale)

"Here you go sir enjoy the dust crystals."

Barry smiled handing the bag with the purchased items to another happy customer. It was just another day in the dust shop and so far the customer numbers have increased during the past months. He really like working in the shop and with Ozpin telling him that he can continue working in it as long as he was willing to leave when he calls him for another mission, he was satisfied with the choice. The speedster turned to Seymour who was done doing a quick sweep of the store. The elderly man seemed to be happy for a while obviously because more customers are visiting his store frequently. Which lead to sales increased and double earned lien. The happy shop owner went to the cash register where the teen was.

"Barry your shift is up."

"Already? Time does fly when you're attending customers."

"Don't forget your things" he gave him a bag with a couple of things inside.

"Thanks Seymour I'm glad you took care of them while I was working. They're very important."

"Important enough that they're for a girl?"

"Hey how did you know?" the speedster thought he made a lucky guess.

"You can't fool these old eyes I can tell that much."

" _But they're always close"_ Barry didn't know if he should face palm.

"Now go out there and make her happy" the shop owner gave him a slight jab on the ribs.

"Whoa wait...she's just a friend she's not my-"

"Sure thing lad now get going."

He rolled his eyes taking the bag leaving the store while Seymour smiled at the retreating teen.

"Aww young love."

Barry walked to the park where he called Ruby to meet him there. He knew she needed some cheering up even if she was good at hiding it, but not good enough to hide it from him. Also probably not good enough to hide it from her sister either though she was the reason why the rose petite was down. Not exactly her fault but ever since Yang graduated from Signal Ruby's demeanor has changed and the speedster has noticed it. It's like she has put on a mask to hide her real emotions and he couldn't blame her. Her older sister graduated leaving her alone until she graduates, which leaves her two more years. It was worst when she wasn't good at making friends now she was particularly alone in Signal academy.

A smile appeared on his features spotting the petite seated on a bench, and she wasn't alone. He got curious seeing she was holding a dog on a leash colored grey with white and the canine was the most adorable dog he has ever seen. No need to guess that the pet obviously belongs to her. The speedster checked the bag with the things he bought for her before making eye contact with the young rose. Ruby has immediately smiled when she laid eyes on the teen, she got up waving at him back and forth. The sight was so cute it brought him another smile.

"Barry! I want you to meet Zwei my dog. Zwei say hello to Barry."

"Hey there Zwei" he was now petting the small dog who was so loveable.

"I don't like putting the leash on him but my dad said I couldn't bring him unless he wears it."

"It's okay Zwei don't see to mind. Aren't you a cute dog I know what you want, a belly rub."

Ruby giggled seeing her dog with his legs in the air as Barry was giving the small canine a belly rub, and he was enjoying it a lot.

"Can I keep him?"

"No silly because Zwei's mine" the scythe wielder stuck her tongue at him.

"It was worth the try I have always like dogs" he smiled as Zwei was on his feet wagging his tail.

"Then why don't you get one?"

"I think I will do just that" his comment earned a laugh from the rosette.

"So, how you feeling?" they got seated.

"I'm okay why are you asking?"

"I just thought you..." he paused seeing Ruby looking at him curiously, then he remembered what he bought her.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot, I got something for you."

"For me?" her silver eyes lit up.

"Yep I got you some cookies-"

"From the candy factory in downtown!" her mouth watered at the box of chocolate chip cookies.

"They're my favorite" she started munching the sweets.

"They are?"

"Yeah they're the closest to taste like the ones my-" she paused afer swallowing.

For a brief second Barry saw some sadness reflecting in her eyes before she shook it off and smiled back at him.

"Thanks Barry" she ate another cookie.

"I got you something else" he showed her another box.

"Really? Oh my gosh I gotta open it now!" Ruby gaped after opening the box.

"Oh my Monty is this a super enhance scope rifle?!"

"Yeah I thought it will look good on Crescent rose-"

"Definitely! oh wow it even has a laser dot sight, you can even turn it on or off awesome!" the rosette was jumping up and down.

"You really like it?" Barry was smiling.

"Like it? Are you kidding, I love it!"

"Glad you love it."

The young rose has taken her scythe studying it while taking another look at the scope" hmm...I will have to get back home and find the right parts to adjust it, it doesn't fit with the small scope I added for a default."

"You can do whatever you like its yours."

"But wait, this is a very advance part its very expensive. Barry how could you afford it?" she got worried she didn't wanted him to spend so much money for her.

"I just saved some lien that's all don't worry about it."

"But I don't think it's right that you have to do this just for me."

"I did it to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?"

"Look Ruby I know you've been kind of depressed because Yang graduated and you feel lonely at Signal and won't graduate for two years. I just thought buying you this will make you feel better."

At that point Ruby felt her face getting red and her shy nature was shown. She has put on her red hood and turned away from Barry not knowing why she was feeling nervous. This has never happened before, whenever she was with the teen she was happy along that her heart was beating fast. It was the second time this was happening and still she had no idea what it could mean. The petite never realized how much he cares for her that he was willing to spent a lot of lien just to cheer her up. He was right she was feeling down because of her sister graduating leaving her alone at Signal. Unfortunately she forgot that Barry was next to her and he got worried by her sudden change of behavior.

"Ruby you okay?"

"..."

"Ruby" he removed her hood making the petite gasped.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm okay of course I'll be fine" thought her face was no longer red her cheeks remained with the red tint color.

"I was worried for a moment."

"Don't get worried I...you're right I was sad that Yang graduated and I have to wait two years to graduate, I just want the two of us to attend Beacon together. It's been my dream to become a huntress I don't need two years in Signal I know I'm ready."

"Can't help you there with graduating with Yang. But hey, you're already a great huntress in my book."

"Silly I have to graduate from Signal first, and hopefully graduate from Beacon" she gave a giggle already feeling better.

"Barry...?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for the cookies and a million thanks for the scope rifle" the rosette gave a big smile.

"If you're feeling better that's what matters to me" he smiled before looking down and got worried.

"Um...Ruby, where's Zwei?"

"What?" she gazed down only to see an empty dog leash.

"Oh no! Where did he go?!" she panicked gazing everywhere in the park.

"Calm down I'm sure he didn't went too far and...there he is" he smiled spotting the canine.

"Where?" Ruby gazed at a tree and the small dog marking it.

"He's only marking his territory."

"Zwei" the scythe wielder went to the dog and grabbed him while he happily laid in her arms.

"You scared me boy don't do that again."

"Are you going to wait for Yang to pick you up?"

"I don't know about that, she's out with her friends. Even if its been a week they're still celebrating graduation."

"If you're staying here a little longer I don't mind staying a little longer."

"Thanks Barry."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Tukson's Book Trade)

Oliver was having another day in the book store. It was a busy day filled with people luckily he was pretty quick attending the customers. The business has done a good sale today and right now he just sold another book before going to the back and bring another stock of the new titles that have recently arrive. But there was something bothering the archer for quite a while. For the past months Blake have been visiting the book store more frequently, at first he didn't know why. Eventually he started thinking that her reason for coming was to watch over him. He had that bad feeling that she was suspecting him of his identity been the Arrow it wasn't a crazy guess because he knew how observant the cat faunus is.

Just as he started stocking the books, there she was reading a book in a far away shelf. The raven haired faunus was reading "War and Peace" he chuckled mentally knowing her taste in mature novels. Blake was that good every time he turn his gaze away she will pull down the book and gaze at him, but it was a quick glance. At first he couldn't notice but eventually he did once more, he was impressed by her observation skills. Then he thought if she does find out his identity he doubt she will tell anyone, after all she saw the Arrow as an ally. The sound of his scroll interrupted his thoughts gazing at it he knew it was Ozpin calling him. The vigilante went to a corner making sure Tukson or Blake didn't saw him. Unfortunately the later has pulled down the book and her amber eyes were on him.

"What's the situation?"

*I have an important mission for you Mr. Queen. I found the location of the criminal Roman Torchwick.*

"Send me the coordinates and I'll be there."

*Will do but please be very careful.*

"Something wrong?"

*Just have a bad feeling, expect the criminal to be accompanied by the White Fang.*

"Right..." Oliver saw the coordinates have been sent to his scroll.

By now Blake went back to read the book but kept her cat ears were in check. She heard the footsteps of Oliver heading to the counter where Tukson stood. From her distance she was able to hear his words clearly he told the book shop owner that something came up and he needed to go for the rest of the day. She slowly pulled down the book to see him leave the store. Closing the book the young faunus went to the counter wanting to buy the book she was reading.

"I'll take this one Tukson it's very interesting."

"Sure thing" the book shop owner took the lien.

"Did Oliver said where he was going?"

"He only said something came up and he needed to take the rest of the day off. But you already know that, we're faunus after all."

Blake gave a nod taking the book thinking she should follow him. Then again she was looking forward to go to her favorite café and continue reading the book. Oliver wasn't a priority but at this rate her suspicions were getting stronger. Only time will tell if they are true.

* * *

(Time skip)

The Arrow was in his bike heading towards his destination. The coordinates of Torchwick's location was in an abandoned factory of the outskirts of Vale. Flash couldn't join him because the headmaster has given him a couple of missions, making him feel sorry for the speedster. However something was wrong and he could feel it Ozpin sounded worried when he called him, and telling him to be careful didn't help either. Its like the headmaster knew something was very wrong and he could also feel it Torchwich wasn't going to be alone, he knew it. The White Fang will be there too and yet he didn't felt like contacting Blake. He had about enough of her watching him from afar having her here will complicate things.

The archer stopped arriving at the factory which looked like a real dump. It was definitely the hideout for a most wanted criminal. He left the vehicle in a secure place prepare his bow and his quiver his eyes were on the main building. So far there weren't any White Fang members patrolling the perimeter and that was very strange. The vigilante walked carefully reaching the building and stood surprised that it looked like it was completely empty. It looked there hasn't been no one for a long time, now the bad feeling was getting worse. Something caught him eye there was something stuck to a rusted pile, a device with a note attached.

"Got U..." his eyes widened seeing a countdown.

3

2

" _Damn it..."_

1

BOOM!

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: City Hall Vale)

The important building today was surrounded by so many people. Every member that has gathered were all faunus because simply they have taken this day to fight for their cause. Members of the faunus right movement (FRM) were doing one of their protest with the hope to finally earn their kind the respect and equality they deserve. So many faunus holding signs that said" we demand freedom" or" we're human too we have rights" or" we're not animals" and the most common" we deserve to be treated equally". Security police has already been dispatch making sure nothing goes out of control. The movement organization has been wanting for the mayor to listen to their demands so the political structure does something regarding their kind in the face of society.

Unfortunately the event was taken as the perfect opportunity to lure out a certain speedster vigilante. High above a building next to City Hall stood Torchwich with a group of White Fang members. The criminal was expecting for the Flash to arrive once the other part of Cinder's plan works. He admitted her plan was truly effective even if it took her months to make. First to separate the vigilantes lure the Arrow into the factory with the bomb, that was one vigilante down. And now the lure out the Flash, stop him in his tracks and take him out. The one thing that made the plan took so long to fulfill was their secret weapon to stop the speedster. It was suppose to be a high tech ray and funding it wasn't easy.

"Gotta hand it to Cinder she really thought this through. All right boys keep your eyes open for the masked running pajama. Time to set the bait" he used a communicator contacting another group.

In a minute the protesting faunus group were now screaming in fear. A group of White Fang members were shooting at them without any mercy, like they wanted a faunus massacre. Men, women and children tried to escape the deadly rifle fire but it didn't last long. A red blur came taking every faunus away from harm, the members of the terrorist group has been taken down by the blur. The Flash stood at the unconscious bodies while the faunus were cheering for his appearance. While Torchwick was grinning gazing from a pair of binoculars since the fish has taken the bait.

"You guys don't know when to quit don't you? And what's this? Why are you trying to kill your own kind? I thought the White Fang hated humans."

The remaining members pointed their rifles at him and the speedster just shook his head.

"Guys when will you learn your lesson, you will never touch me-"

Just like that something hit the Flash like a sting from an insect. He felt to the ground and he couldn't feel his body, in fact he couldn't move at all. Somehow he was paralyzed and that wasn't good. He was now surrounded by the White Fang and he heard chuckling from near by. The speedster saw Roman Torchwick walking to him with a smug grin next to him stood a member holding a long ray gun. The orange haired criminal was still chuckling poking him with his cane like he was some dead animal.

"Not so fast now eh speedy."

"What did you do?" the speedster replied in his echo voice.

"That is the result of this" the orange haired man pointed to the large ray gun the masked faunus was holding.

"It's a paralyze gun and as you can see its extremely effective, it looks fun from the way I see it but not so fun for you" he chuckled.

"You won't get away with this."

"Please enlighten me what are you going to do about it?"

"The Arrow will come."

"The Arrow?" he laughed in complete mock" I wouldn't count on your Robin Hood friend, he's toast."

"What did you do to him?!" the speedster was glaring at the criminal.

"Nothing that you will have to get concern with, not anymore" his smile faded gazing at the White Fang members" give him a slow and painful death."

" Now don't look so disappointed my speedy friend. As much as I want to be the one to turn your lights off I have other business to attend to."

A bull head ship arrived opening the hatch revealing more members of the faunus group. Torchwick gave a grin at the helpless vigilante he twirled his cane ready to depart.

"Ta ta speedy can't say it was nice knowing you."

The criminal gave the speedster a wave with his hat before heading to the bull head. As the ship took off the Flash was now surrounded by so many White Fang members. Never has Barry felt so helpless and defenseless he still couldn't move his body he didn't even know if this was permanent, or maybe he won't have to worry about it. With the way the faunus group has prepared their rifles they were going to follow Torchwick's orders. Fear was taking over him was this it? He was going to die again just when he has started to call Remnant his home. Ruby was on his mind not wanting to go and leave this world, he didn't wanted to die.

" _I failed again..."_

Expecting to be filled with bullets from the faunus's rifles it never happened. He couldn't close his eyes because he was about to embrace the end, but what he saw shocked him. The White Fang members were taken down and the first thing he saw were rose petals. He couldn't believe it as suddenly a figure was in front of him protecting him from the terrorist group. Her red cloak was moving with the breeze and she was holding her deadly scythe, her silver eyes were on the people who were about to harm him. Next to the teen girl stood her faithful dog who was once again out of his leash. Barry couldn't help but smile so happy to see her risking her life for him.

" _Ruby..."_

"Leave him alone!" the rose petite glared at the masked faunus.

"What are you doing? It's too dangerous" said the speedster.

"It's my turn to save you now" she turned to him with a quick smile.

She used her semblance to take quickly take out more members. The petite changed her scythe to rifle mode shooting at the remaining members while Zwei happily moving around. As for Flash he was in awe though Ruby wasn't as fast as him she was able to give the White Fang a run for their money. Now he knew he has underestimated her remembering she has been trained by her uncle. He had no idea why he was feeling his face heat up watching her fight she was a force to be reckoned with. To think a fifteen year old girl was so strong and skilled and he stood there feeling himself blush staring at the scythe wielder petite.

His eyes widened spotting a White Fang pointing his weapon at her from behind" look out!"

The faunus was taken down by an arrow. Barry saw the Arrow heading their way on his bike he shot more arrows stopping the remaining members. Even if the battle has ended the speedster still couldn't move he really felt so useless in this fight.

"Flash are you okay?" Ruby went next to the scarlet vigilante.

"I can't move...Torchwick hit me with a paralyze gun."

"I will have to analyze your blood to see if we can reverse the effect" replied the Arrow helping him up.

"He's going to be okay right?" asked the worried Ruby.

"He's tough he'll be fine" said the archer.

"Wait" Flash turned to the rosette with a smile" Ruby thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" she happily smiled with her cheeks red.

The Arrow gazed over at the faunus victims the ones who came to protest for their rights. Instead they were almost kill by the White Fang and that wasn't the worst. A terrorist group like the White Fang only fuels the people's hatred towards the faunus making those in the FRM more difficult to spread their voice and beliefs. It felt like all their hopes of equality getting crush with what just happened. He needed to do something reminding him how hard it had been for the faunus to be accepted by the world reminded him when Blake told him her story. He and Barry as vigilante it was their responsibility to save and protect the people of this world that also includes the faunus race.

"To all faunus do not let this incident crush your dreams. Violence isn't the right path, hatred will only lead to more hatred. No matter what happens the White Fang will never take your right to fight for your freedom, for your rights to live in this world as equals. Show to everyone that you're not like them, show them that you want to be accepted not hated. Everyone has a right for freedom, everyone has a right to be equal you are no different. Let Remnant hear your voice!"

The result of his speech has lifted the spirits of every faunus present. They all cheered for the archer as he took the Flash to his bike heading back to Beacon. Ruby chose to stay as the vigilantes left she also felt happy especially when she was against the whole discrimination thing with the faunus.

* * *

(Scene change)

Blake took a sip from her tea seated in her usual spot at her favorite café. Next to the cup was the recent book she bought at Tukson's store. She will come here most of the time to read and so far she was enjoying the story. One of the images from the café interrupted the program it was showing bringing a news bulletin. Her amber eyes turned away from the book and into the screen.

*This is Lisa Lavender with this special Vale News report. Just minutes ago during a FRM protest in city hall it was interrupted by a sudden attack from the White Fang...*

Blake now her entire attention at the news report.

*Luckily no faunus were harmed thanks to the Flash and the Arrow. Most importantly the Arrow has given an inspiring speech showing his support for the faunus rights movement.*

*To all faunus do not let this incident crush your dreams. Violence isn't the right path, hatred will only lead to more hatred. No matter what happens the White Fang will never take your right to fight for your freedom, for your rights to live in this world as equals. Show to everyone that you're not like them, show them that you want to be accepted not hated. Everyone has a right for freedom, everyone has a right to be equal you are no different. Let Remnant hear your voice!*

Hearing the speech Blake has given smile knowing the Arrow supported the faunus. He already helped her face the White Fang and now this somehow she felt better with herself. After the news bulletin was over she resume her reading but now she was in a even better mood than before. While reading her smile was still visible maybe finding out the archer vigilante supported faunus brought her hope that they might be accepted someday.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Barry lied in a bed in the medical bay he was able to move his body again. He felt so relief that the effects of the paralyze gun wasn't permanent and if it was he will never forgive himself not looking forward to change from the fastest man alive to the immobile hero. Not to mention that the feeling reminded him of getting hit by Captain Cold's freeze gun, only difference it was more painful. The speedster was in thought remembering Ruby saved him and the mistake he made in underestimating the White Fang. He should have known Torchwick would have prepare something to use against him and he felt for it. He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the young Rose, his mistake almost cost him his life. The doors of the medical bay slid open revealing Ozpin, Goodwitch and unmasked Oliver.

"Mr. Allen glad to see that you're all right" said the headmaster.

"Glad to move my body again."

"Mr. Queen already filled us in on the situation from his mission and yours."

"I messed up" replied the speedster tightening his fist" this happened to me because I truly didn't know what Torchwick was capable of, I let my arrogance get the better of me."

"A mistake that could have cost you your life" said the headmaster.

"I know, I should have taken the situation more seriously..."

"Thankfully no faunus were harm thanks to your interference. In addition that their hope to fight for their civil rights have been renewed thanks to the Arrow's inspiring speech."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the humorous tone from the headmaster.

Barry turned to the archer" so what took you so long?"

"Too busy escaping an explosion."

"Mr. Queen managed to escape the bomb at the abandoned factory by using the sewerage system and it seems my suspicions were true that it was nothing but a set up by Roman Torchwick."

"Going through the sewers, well that explains the smell" Barry covered his nose while Oliver ignored him.

"We will have to more cautious the next time. Now we know how dangerous or foe can be" said Ozpin.

"Honestly I think they could use some training" Goodwitch finally spoke.

"I agree" Oliver replied not minding to do more training.

"Yeah Torchwick's no amateur I know that now" Barry got up from the bed.

"The training can wait, now I have some news that might interest you both" said Ozpin.

"In exactly one month the new semester at the academy will begin. Many freshly graduated students will be attending Beacon but only a chosen few will be set aside for been worthy over everyone else."

"Okay and what does that have to do with us? You said that we won't be students in your school" said the speedster.

"Not students but your roles in the upcoming academic semester is crucial. Your positions are more important than one of a student."

For some reason Oliver had a bad feeling about this.

"Mr. Allen, Mr. Queen this upcoming semester you two will be serving our prestigious academy as teacher assistants."

"What?" Barry blinked not believing it.

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen" replied the archer.

"Of course I can't put any of you in the same rank as a student. It is more suited to put you under the guardianship of one of our teachers."

The doors slid opened making the headmaster smiled" and here they are."

One of the teachers was a middle aged man looking in his mid fifties with gray hair, a mustache and he seemed to be overweight. He was wearing a double breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, his pants were tucked in to olive boots similar in appearance and constructions to calvary boots. The second teacher was younger with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire was disheveled his white shirt partially tucked into his dark green pants and his collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. Something was definitely odd about the last teacher that made both vigilantes wonder if he was normal or just out of the ordinary.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Allen I want you to meet Professor Peter Port and Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. Mr. Queen you will be assistant to Professor Port and Mr. Allen will be assistant to Professor Oobleck."

"Please to meet you" Oliver showed his hand.

"I think it is truly an honor to finally meet the vigilante knows as the Arrow. You are quite the accomplish fighter and I bet the same thing as a huntsman" Port shook his head looking very pleased.

Both vigilantes weren't surprised Ozpin has told them their identities.

"We have so much to talk about Mr. Queen. I will do my absolute best to teach everything I know about Grimm studies. Let's head to my class room so we can begin the lesson and perhaps I shall tell you about that time I slay a Deathstalker without the need of my weapon."

"I can't wait Professor" the archer felt like he was about to enter a torture chamber as he left the medical bay.

"Hi Professor Oobleck I'm-"

"Yes I already know who you are Mr. Allen you're the Flash the fastest man alive wonderful just wonderful. Honestly I am glad they have given me such a fast person like you for my assistant. I don't want the students falling behind in my class like last year..."

And that's when Oobleck started talking like a motor that made Barry gasped. That's when he found out that he may be the fastest man alive but Oobleck had the fastest mouth ever.

"Come along Mr. Allen time we begin the wonderful world that is history" he left the medical bay in a speed similar to he's.

The speedster stood shocked gazing over the headmaster" how did-"

"Best if you never know" replied Ozpin while Goodwitch gave a nod.

"O..okay."

To be continued

* * *

 **-I'm back and here I am staying in beautiful Orlando Florida. I have good news I have finally bought a new PC which means it increases the chances of faster updates. I'm currently looking for a job so I might have more time in my hands now.**

 **-To get something clear maybe I should have added to the chapter but Barry and Oliver told Ozpin their identities but they haven't told him that they are from another world. But I will bring in that detail in further chapters.**

 **-Yes I totally intended for Ruby to save Flash since he saved her, they're even now.**

 **-I think it's more suited for Oliver and Barry to be teacher assistant than regular students. The Arrow and the Flash will become important role models to the students attending Beacon.**

 **-If you haven't figure out yet volume 1 starts next chapter.**

 **-I wanted to include Weiss in this chapter rather than introducing her at the start of volume 1.**

 **-Once again thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews it means a lot to me.**

 **-Those that are still asking me to update my Naruto stories please don't make me repeat myself. I wish you would respect my choice I understand what you feel it was so hard for me to respect Kishimoto's choice in screwing up his manga but eventually I did. I'm not going to continue writing stories of a series I hate, I'm sorry but I am done with Naruto. Any action manga is way better than the piece of crap Kishimoto has made with his series.**

 **-Again thank you and I will see you all next time.**

Next time: Beacon


	6. Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

*Communications through scrolls and other devices*

* * *

Chapter 6 Beacon

(Time skip: three weeks later)

(Location: Emerald forest Vale Remnant)

The Flash was speeding through the vast forest passing a large amount of Grimm. The speedster wasn't surprised they were given a mission to clean up the forest from the creatures and keep it to a minimum amount. It was necessary to do so because it needed to be done, the forest is supposed to be prepare for the upcoming new students one week away. Of course he didn't minded doing such task he always love the challenge the Grimm are too slow for him. What he didn't like was when he and Oliver arrived at the top of the hill to meet up with the headmaster and Ozpin has actually sent them flying on a launching pad. It made him question the sanity of the headmaster.

Asides from that time when they first arrived in Remnant this was this first time he has seen so many of the creatures in one place. They were the exterminators and he won't argue with the task this was a whole lot better than all that reading and studying since he and the Oliver were preparing themselves to become teacher assistant. The thought was still bothering the speedster to do the part they needed to have the necessary knowledge to claim the position. He was still wondering how Professor Oobleck can move so fast, either it was his semblance or too much caffeine in his system because the man is always drinking coffee 24/7. The results were trying to keep up with him when he starts talking in motor mouth mode.

The scarlet speedster easily dodge any attacks from beowulf and Ursa and used his fast punches to take them down. He followed doing the same with the large pack of Grimm creatures that were after him. When they were all taken care off he went to the next location he knew Oliver was probably having some difficulty since basically the entire forest was filled with the dark creatures. The was why it was for the best to reduce their numbers before the new student's arrival. The speedster went to another location and took on the same number of Grimm without a problem, he grinned happy with his work.

"Everything's have been taken care of on my side."

*Good for you I still have my hands full.*

"Need a hand?"

*Just keep patrolling there are more Grimm in this forest than we might think.*

"Roger."

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow had his hands pretty full dealing with so many Grimm, though it wasn't the first time he has fought so many opponents at once. Luckily Ozpin has given him a new quiver that can hold up to fifty arrows which he was going to need. The archer vigilante has also made new types of projectiles using a different variety of dust and he wasn't going to hesitate in using them. He was currently running from a pack of beowulfs trying to find the higher ground he was all about having the advantage over the creatures. As it wasn't bad enough for the hooded archer he was met by a pack of Ursai ahead making him groan mentally, not exactly what he was looking forward to. But maybe things weren't so bad already coming up with a plan.

He fired a regular hitting an Ursai in the eye, followed by hitting a beowulf with his bow on the head more Grimm were behind it. The vigilante used the small arrows stored in his green leather gloves throwing three at the incoming beowulfs making a direct hit. His plan started when he noticed all of the Grimm were closing in on him he jumped at the top of a tree branch and fired one of his custom arrows that cause a huge flash bang. The creatures were all blinded giving the hooded archer the time he needed to picked one of his explosive dust arrows. He released the arrow causing an explosion that caught all of them in a blazing fire. Once that was taken care of the vigilante went to look to his next target, he was glad to be doing hard training before the semester in the academy begins.

The archer saw his scroll beeping having a new message.

*There are two Nevermore in the forest, take only one out. The other is to be save for the new students.*

" _Time for some Nevermore hunting"_ he knew all about the giant bird Grimm thanks to the knowledge of Professor Port.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching the progress of the two vigilantes through their scrolls. It was thanks to the small wireless surveillance cameras placed all over the Emerald forest. So far the headmaster was pleased with the result of their work he knew he could place his trust in them. Normally he will give this task to Port and Oobleck but he decided to do things differently this year making the vigilantes do it for the two professors. Eliminating Grimm in the forest was important because the numbers of the creatures while increase so it was necessary to cut those numbers in half, especially when new students will arrive and thus this was the stage for their initiation test.

However the headmaster has noticed the blond teacher was feeling uneasy. He knew she has been like this for a while she was hard to convince when it comes to finding potential candidates. It was part of her strict nature and even if the vigilantes have done a very good work through the months since they started working for Ozpin she still has her doubts regarding the two. She knew better than anyone how important it is to been a huntsman and a huntress and the responsibility was to protect the people against any threat, mainly the Grimm. The blond huntress adjusted her glasses still gazing at the screen from her scroll and admitted they were doing a good job.

"Everything's all right...for now."

"I think they're doing a marvelous job wouldn't you agree Glynda?"

"They're been a bit reckless."

"You will never be please with their results."

"It's not about been please it's about been cautious. We know they have what it takes when it comes to fighting criminals or saving people but what about the Grimm?"

"As you can see they're work is satisfactory against the Grimm, as expected from the Arrow and the Flash."

"Still they're too young for been place for such a responsibility."

"Everyone starts at a young age, it was no different with us."

"They're just children..."

"They're not children Glynda. One can see it when gazing in their eyes, there's a lot of maturity and experience. Perhaps they have endure a lot more than we can imagine. Though I feel there's more to them than they let out to be."

"What is it?" Goodwitch noticed his tone was off something was definitely bothering him.

"It's nothing...I will leave any further assumptions for another time."

The blond huntress gave a sigh she knew she will have to talk to him about it later.

"Hm...It seems things have become quite interesting" the headmaster gave a smile seeing the vigilantes in a tight position.

"You have a way with words Ozpin, it should be call dangerous than interesting" the blond woman knew the vigilantes were in a bind.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Flash was having a small problem at first he was very confident. He was able to take down two Ursai and an Ursai major but now he was facing a bigger problem. The speedster was successful in finding one of the Deathstalkers that resides the forest, his task was to defeat it and let the other one live so it will be safe for the first year students who will arrive one week from today. It was difficult to hit the large Grimm because all of his punches weren't doing a thing to it, his thick armor was really strong. Now he thought about his options to stop it, he could gather enough speed to unleash his ultimate punch, or like Cisco name it "the super sonic mega punch". But seeing that there were too many trees he didn't have the space he needed to increase his speed.

There was the second option hit it from underneath where the creature didn't have any armor. The scarlet speedster gave a grin going with the third option which it was burning the scorpion Grimm to a crisp, there was a way and he knew exactly how to do it. He remembered when he was hit by that freeze ray from General Eiling he ran a circle nonstop creating a large fire tornado able to melt the ice from his body. The vigilante dodged the tail stinger from the Deathstalker he immediately ran circles around it without thinking of stopping. His speed managed to create the same fire tornado making the scorpion to be engulf in a fire, it made a high screech proving that it was in pain. Afterwards the Flash stopped used his arms to stop the fire he created from spreading through the forest. He smiled seeing what was once the Deathstalker completely burned.

"Deathstalker extra crispy" he reached for his scroll.

"This is Flash I'm done with the Grimm from my area, heading back."

*Well done we'll be waiting for you at the top of the hill* replied Ozpin.

"Got it."

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow wasn't having a good day as he managed to defeat the Grimm he was assigned to reducing their numbers greatly, he only needed to defeat one more. Which it was quite big he was currently fighting against the Nevermore. The hooded archer was running dodging the sharp feather the giant bird was throwing at him, from his position it looked like it was impossible to defeat it. Using an explosive arrow from his distance wasn't going to bring enough damage to kill it he needed another strategy. He already figured out how to beat it but to do so he needed to make the bird Grimm to lower its altitude. The archer hide behind a tree making sure the Nevermore didn't see him from high above.

It didn't took long for the bird Grimm to lowered its flying altitude because it couldn't see its prey. The Arrow was pleased that it was able to lowered its guard he has placed an arrow with ice dust placed on the tip. He fired it, the result the Nevermore's left wing was frozen making it fall the vigilante quickly fired another freezing its right wing before it hit the ground. Without its wing the Grimm couldn't fly much less used its feather attack it gave a screech meaning it was upset. The winged creature was now pretty much defenseless and the hooded archer stood a few feet away placing an explosive arrow.

"Farewell" he fired the arrow hitting the Nevermore as it exploded.

The archer reached for his scroll" I'm done with the Nevermore I'm heading back."

*Well done Mr. Queen we'll be waiting for you at the top of the hill.*

* * *

(Scene change)

The green hooded archer arrived at the top of the hill where he and Flash were summoned before beginning the mission, and been launched from the pads near by. He slightly glared at the launching pads he was surprised when he was launched along with the speedster, luckily he reacted quickly to come up with a landing strategy. Flash unfortunately wasn't enough to reach and felt head first in a nearby lake he was truly lucky that he didn't got hurt or worst. The scarlet speedster was already present along with the headmaster and the blond huntress Goodwitch, Ozpin looked pleased unlike the blond. Flash was giving his usual cocky grin and the Arrow knew he was going to make one of his smart ass remarks.

"Took you long enough, I was already done a while ago."

"Flash don't rub it in, you know I don't like it."

"Welcome back you two. You have done a great job reducing the number of Grimm. In doing so, the Emerald forest will be ready when the new students arrive next week."

"That's one thing out of the way. So are we done for the day?"

"You shouldn't have said that" the archer gave a sigh knowing it wasn't going to be good.

Ozpin in return gave a small smirk" now that you have mention it Mr. Allen I received a text message from Professor Port and Professor Oobleck. They want both of you to report to their classrooms, they seem to have work for you two."

"You see" Oliver wasn't happy going back to Port because he was annoyed with his stories.

"I hope it's not another test. I almost burn my brain with the last one" Barry gave a sigh Oobleck didn't show anhy mercy when it comes to his tests.

"It is important that the two of you have the necessary knowledge in order to fill the position of teacher assistant. I don't need to remind you again" replied the headmaster.

"We know Professor Ozpin we'll be heading back to Beacon" replied the archer.

"One more thing" Goodwtich spoke giving the Flash one of her serious gazes" Mr. Allen I would appreciate if you arrive to Professor's Oobleck classroom on time, for someone who is considered the fastest you really have the record for tardiness."

"Sorry I won't do it again Professor Goodwitch" the speedster noticed the Arrow was smiling behind his hood" I can see you're enjoying this."

"It's pretty much true Barry."

"Well let's head back to the academy" said Ozpin.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Klub)

Oliver felt the nostalgia when he entered the night club. It's been a while since he has come here and he has actually missed the place. Since he chose to work for Ozpin he has been getting more missions than usual so he didn't had the time to come to work at the night club. He already knew Junior was probably pissed at him for been absent for so long. The vigilante smiled seeing the DJ dressed in his usual teddy bear costume playing the fast techno music. His eyes fell on the bar spotting his boss Junior he was doing his regular job serving drinks. He didn't bother checking if the Malachite twins were around but he had a feeling they were present.

"Working hard?" he smiled at the bartender.

"What the-" Junior gasped before glaring at the teen" the hell?! Where the heck have you been?!"

"I'm sorry Junior I know you're angry with me for been absent to work, but I've been very busy."

"For five moths?" the bartender sweat dropped.

"Right I'm very sorry but I did send you messages that I couldn't come to work..."

"Not enough to convince me though, if you weren't my favorite employee I would have fire your butt a while back. So what's your excuse to ditch my club?"

"I've been busy at Beacon."

"Beacon?" Junior raised an eyebrow.

"I have apply for the position of teacher assistant I hope you can understand my absence for so long."

"Seriously? You're a teacher assistant? Get out" he laughed.

"I'm serious Junior it's the reason why I've been busy."

"No way you don't seen the type to be helping teachers. Who would have thought first a bouncer and now a teacher's pet."

"I wouldn't call it that" he gave a sigh.

"And now you can't work here right?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to. The work in Beacon is taking too much of my time I'm sorry Junior."

"It's okay Oliver I understand to be honest I had a feeling you weren't going to last here. You're exceptional I guess, it was good while it lasted. Just so you know I won't be the only one who's going to miss you."

"I pretty much think so too."

"Oliver!"

Just like that the archer was caught off guard as he was engulfed in a tight hug by none other than Miltia Malachite. It surprised him a lot that the shy teen has taken the guts to actually hug him. He smiled seeing Melanie not too far and he took noticed that she was glaring at him, looks like not everyone was happy to see him back.

"Oliver I can't believe you're back, we missed you so much" the girl in red dried her tears.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Miltia, both of you" he gazed at Melanie but she was still glaring at him.

"Where were you? Me and Melanie were always calling you but you never answer our calls, we even text you..."

"Yet you reply to us saying you were too busy to come to the club" Melanie kept her glare at the teen.

"I'm sorry I was really busy."

"He's right you two you won't believe this but he's now working in Beacon as a teacher's pet" replied Junior.

"It's teacher's assistant" corrected the archer.

"Teacher assistant?" Miltia couldn't believe it while her sister didn't look convince in the slightest.

"I can tell you all about it. It's the reason why I'm here."

They got seated while Junior fixed some drinks for the three. Oliver told them about applying in Beacon and how much he needed to study in order to qualify for the position so he sounded very convincing along with telling them that the pay was good. Junior and Miltia were convinced but Melanie wasn't, she continued to glare at him and the vigilante was starting to become nervous. Maybe his absence in the night club has really affected her in a negative way unlike Miltia who seemed fine. He took a sip from his drink while Melanie got up and left the bar, Oliver didn't wasted time going after the girl in white. Miltia was about to interfere but she was stopped by the bartender.

"Best not to get in their way Miltia. I think Oliver is the only one who can help Melanie."

"I guess, she may looked like she's angry with him. But the truth is she was really worried about him, she was so frantic the first time Oliver didn't show up at the club. She misses him a lot."

"Yep I know, that's why its for the best to let those two talk it out alone."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Melanie!"

Oliver has followed the girl in white to the back alley of the club. He really thought talking to her will ease her mind and maybe lift some of that anger. Was she really glad to see him again or just too upset to think so, it was really confusing. But he knew he needed to visit the club because this might be the last time he will be here. In addition that he has kept his eyes on Junior and so far the bartender hasn't gotten involve with Torchwick, meaning he has learn his lesson and maybe turn a new leaf. That was one problem out of the way and he was glad the club owner has become a new man. Now all he needed to do is try to calm down Melanie she was always the one with the temper and the stubbornness unlike her sister in red.

"Melanie would you please wait!"

That has made the teen girl stopped her tracks without gazing at the former bouncer.

"I know you're angry at me for been absent for so long I understand. But I have explain clearly why I was absent-"

The archer gasped dodging an incoming kick from Melanie before he knew it, he was dodging a barrage of kicks from the enforcer girl. He knew what was going on because she was so angry at him she was attacking as a way to relief her anger on him. This made Oliver reflect Miltia was worried and she has missed him but she didn't let anger cloud her judgement. Her sister on the other hand was the opposite she was worried sick but eventually her concern turn into anger. It wasn't a good sign she might reach a point when she will break and let all of her emotions out, but at this rate she wasn't going to get there. If this will be the last time he'll be here he was going to help the teen in white with her problem.

"Melanie that's enough!"

"You..." she gritted her teeth unleashing another kick.

Oliver managed to grabbed the kick and threw her in the ground in a full reversal. The girl stood there glaring at him staring at his blue eyes now her heart was beating fast. Why was she feeling this way she should be angry with him after been gone for months, now she was weak on the knees. The truth was revealed she couldn't stay mad at him for too long, how could she? This was the person she has developed feelings for a while. This person before her has become someone close and precious and the only thing coming to her mind as she stared at his handsome face was embrace him and stay in his arms forever. Then she will break it with a passionate kiss, thinking about has made her cheeks crimson growling mentally. Now she felt bad for acting like a temperamental fool.

"Melanie...?" Oliver got worried she was still quiet on the ground.

"..." she got up not looking him in the eyes.

The vigilante grabbed her hand helping the girl in white back to her feet" you all right?"

She could only give a weak nod.

"I'm sorry for been gone too long. You have every right to be angry at me but I made the choice to go work at Beacon. Not that I don't like working at the Klub but I feel like I'm more needed at the academy than here. Junior and Miltia seems to understand that...what about you?"

"That's not true" she mumble.

"What...?"

"I need you more" her green eyes were on him.

"I can't hear you Melanie speak up."

"I said don't go. Maybe Miltia and Junior will be fine with you leaving but not me I won't be able to go on if you go for good. I need you more than you know I lo-"

"Melanie" he closed her lips not wanting to finish her words" how about if I call you on a daily basis, if I can't call you I will text you. Maybe drop for a visit every once in a while. Just because I'll be working on Beacon it doesn't mean I won't come to the Klub anymore" he wanted to kick himself for saying that because he was planning of not coming back.

"That's okay I'm sure Miltia will be happy to hear that. But that's not enough for me."

"What else could you possibly want?" he wanted to rub his forehead it was impossible to please this girl.

"I want you to be honest with me Oliver."

"About what?" he had a bad feeling about this of course he knew what she was going to talk about.

"How do you feel about me?" she tightened her hold on his hand.

"How I feel...?" he gulped he knew this was going to happen.

"Do you like me? Don't keep me waiting spit it out" he swore he saw her green eyes flashing.

"Well I care for you Melanie..."

"Don't say but" she tightened her hold on him.

"But that's all there is. You and Miltia are both attractive girls I'm sure you can find a nice boy that will accept you for who you are" he really wanted to escape from this situation, he would rather shot himself with an arrow than this.

"Not a good enough answer" she frowned before letting him go" can you at least tell me there's someone else?"

"There isn't someone else" yet why did he felt like he was lying to himself.

"I guess that will be enough" she felt satisfied with his answer at least he was available, maybe she might have a chance after all.

The archer wanted to give a sigh of relief but he thought he wasn't out of danger yet, as the girl in white passed him before making a quick stop.

"You better keep your promise and call me or text me but I prefer that you call me. And don't forget to come and visit us."

She launched a kick but he remained still as the bladed heel was inches away from his face.

"Or else" she lift down the deadly kick before leaving.

Now Oliver was relief that he was safe and also he wasn't going to say a word to Melanie that she has flashed him her underwear with that last kick. Now he could leave and return to Beacon without any regrets but he never noticed the girl in white walking back towards him. His eyes widened when he felt his collar been grabbed and before he knew what was going on Melanie has pulled him to a kiss that shocked him beyond words. It was mouth heated and passionate and also that the teen girl has used some tongue. Now the vigilante has kissed many times before but this one was quite unexpected not to mention it was no amateur kiss. It made him wonder if Melanie was practicing kissing in secrecy.

The enforcer in white let him go and a smile was on her lips. Without saying a word she left and took one last glance at him.

"I'm not giving up on you Oliver Queen" she finally went back to the club.

"..." the archer stood in his place not believing he has lowered his guard to be caught in the kiss.

" _The story of my life..."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: From Dust Till Dawn)

Barry was helping Seymour with cleaning the shop thought it was late in the evening. He didn't mind since he volunteered to take the late night shift he was happy the elder man wasn't upset with his frequent absence to work. Because working for Ozpin and studying for been a teacher assistant has taken so much of his time. He felt bad once the new semester begins he won't be able to work here so he decided to take this day to talk to the elderly owner. But it was hard to bring it up since he didn't know how he was going to take it, after all the dust shop has become a second home to the speedster. Telling Seymour he won't be able to work her was harder for him than he could imagine.

Gazing at the corner he smiled noticing that Ruby was in the magazine section of the shop. The reason she was present at such a late hour is because he gave her a call telling the rose petite that the latest issue of her favorite weapon magazine has arrive. At the revelation the young rose couldn't contain herself and has left her home to come here and read it too excited to wait until tomorrow. The scythe wielder was currently using the music sample section too, having the headphones listening to her favorite artist which is Cassie Williams and Jeff Lee Williams. No matter what Ruby does she will always put a smile on the speedster's face, then it faded away remembering what he needed to talk with his boss.

"Seymour sir..."

"What is it lad?"

"I...there's something I have to tell you."

"Your tone says it's not good news."

"I wish there were but..."

"Does this has to do with your job at Beacon? You did told me you're studying to be a teacher assistant."

"Yeah you see I..." he tried to remain calm but it wasn't working.

"You'll be too busy to come work here right?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I know it looks sudden and I will be forever grateful for letting me work at your shop I-"

"It's okay lad I'm not upset. I figured you won't be able to work here the moment you told me you were going to Beacon. So I'm guessing this will be your last day."

"Yeah it is..."

"Well since its your last day I will double your pay."

"Really? Y-you don't have to do that I mean I will be happy with the usual pay."

"I insist I think you have earned it, you're a great employer."

"O-okay I guess I can't turn down double pay."

The speedster was feeling so happy now. Knowing that Seymour wasn't upset that he won't be working in his shop. Now he will be able to work his last day with no regrets, though he was going to miss working on the dust shop. His happiness was taken away when someone entered the shop and that made Barry glared hoping he was dreaming. The person was definitely no customer who would have thought that the one and only Roman Torchwick will come to a simple dust shop. He was also accompanied by members of the White Fang. He already knew that he was planning to steal every bit of dust and crystal, he needed to do something but he couldn't risk his identity to Seymour next to him. He took his scroll and send a message to Oliver he knew the archer vigilante will be here shortly.

Torchwick removed his cigar getting into the counter near the cash register where Seymour was ready to attend him, but the elderly man was already nervous he knew who was this man.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a dust shop open at this hour?"

The White Fang members pointed their rifles as the old man raised his hands while Barry remained calm.

"Please just take my lien and go."

"Shh it's all right were not here for your money" the orange haired man turned to the faunus" grab the dust."

The old man started grabbing the dust crystals handing them to him.

"Clean and uncut."

The white Fang members started grabbing the dust store in the pipe containers. So far Seymour hasn't been harm but then his eyes widened. Because he realized they weren't the only ones in the store.

" _Oh no Ruby."_

True to the speedster's thoughts Ruby was still reading the weapon magazine and she still had the headphones. One of the faunus members was calling to her but obviously she couldn't listen to his demands. That wasn't good the worst case scenario he will have to use his speed to save her just when Seymour was present. Finally the faunus lost his patience and removed the headphones making the rose petite to looked at him. Barry was still arguing with himself if he should intervene or wait and see what happens. Of course knew the young rose can take care of herself but since he has gotten fond of the petite he couldn't help but get worried for her.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby didn't sounded scared or worried.

"Yes!" replied the angry White Fang member.

"Oh" a playful smile was on her face.

" _It was nice knowing you"_ Barry knew that faunus made a mistake.

The faunus was sent flying as Ruby crashed the window outside of the store. Torchwick and the rest had their attention seeing the girl has taken her weapon. The scythe looked deadly and it was even bigger than her.

"Ookay...get her."

While Ruby was fighting the faunus members Barry went to Seymour.

"Go hide now!"

"What about you lad?"

"I'll be fine just get to safety."

The old man gave a nod entering the back of the shop and the teen took the chance to leave the store using his speed.

Torchwick was impressed that a little girl was able to take down members of the White Fang organization, and they were supposed to be the cream of the crop. The thought made him laugh to him these faunus were nothing but sloppy amateurs he was still wondering why Cinder was bothering with them. With the right amount of lien he could buy some real goons that will make the White Fang look like a bunch of wimps. He would love to entertain himself fighting the small girl but he didn't had time, his boss was about to pick him up any minute now. The orange haired man gave a salute to the girl with his smug grin.

"Well red it's been great and all but I have a busy schedule" he pointed his cane as tip open a lid which looked like a scope ready to fire at the scythe wielder.

An arrow hit his cane been thrown off far away, Torchwick glared at the green colored arrow on the ground. He gritted his teeth he was here and before he could do something a red blur passed him and gasped realizing he was wearing a pair of handcuffs.

"What the-" he was punched by the red blur sending him to the ground.

"It's Flash!" Ruby squealed.

When Torchwick lifted his head the first thing he saw was the green hooded archer glaring at him, yep he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Roman Torchwick...you have failed this city" he punched him knocking the criminal unconscious.

"The mission is a done success" Goodwitch arrived she has watched their progress since they got her and also she was instructed by Ozpin to retrieve the young Rose.

"Are you a huntress?" Ruby smiled seeing the blond woman.

"..."

"Can I have your autograph? I already have Flash's and I will eventually get the Arrow's" she kept smiling giving the hooded archer a quick glance.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: outside of Vale Police Department station)

Ruby couldn't believe what just happened. First she saw the Flash again, then she witnessed the most wanted criminal in the four kingdom been captured by the two vigilantes, then she met an actual huntress whom the blond woman was very scary, then she met the headmaster of Beacon and now the same man has offered her a chance to attempt his school even when she needed two years to graduate from Signal. She was overjoyed never she will ever believe to have been given such a once in a life time opportunity. Her life long dream was about to come true she will go to Beacon with her sister and become a huntress. Things couldn't get any better as she saw the Flash like he was waiting for her.

"I heard congrats" the speedster spoke in his usual echo voice.

"I really can't believe I'm going to Beacon."

"I'm happy for you Ruby."

The rosette has lowered her head feeling her cheeks turned red" you know it's because of you. When I was younger Yang used to read me stories of heroes fighting evil monster and saving the innocent I always wanted to become like those heroes. But ever since I met you I feel like I can do anything it's because of you Flash that I want to become a huntress, you inspired me to give it my all. I...I wanted for you to know that..."

Behind his mask Barry felt his cheeks reddened. Finding out he was the source of her inspiration has really touched him and it was a good thing. Inspiring someone to do her best and become a hero or heroine. These were the times he was glad to have the responsibility of been a vigilante inspiring others to become better people. And he already knew Ruby was going to become one heck of a huntress that was something to be proud of.

"I'm flattered..."

"You're embarrassed" the rosette was giggling.

"Don't make fun of your inspiration" he couldn't help but laughed.

Ruby eventually laughed gazing at the scarlet speedster" thanks a lot Flash."

"Well I gotta go."

"I will see you again, right?"

"I have a feeling we will" he smiled of course they will see each other again at Beacon.

"Cool" she smiled watching the vigilante leave in a red blur.

* * *

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Oliver and Barry were called to Ozpin's office by Goodwitch telling them it was an important matter. Both vigilantes were beyond relief because they just had one tough test from Port and Oobleck. Both eventually believe it was about the new students that will be arriving to the academy soon. Barry was trying hard to hide his joy since he knew Ruby will be coming here while Oliver remained quiet also knowing why the speedster was pretending like he wasn't happy. Entering the office they saw the headmaster with his usual coffee mug in hand and on the other hand was holding a newspaper with the front page saying" Torchwick arrested".

"Morning" Ozpin greeted the vigilantes.

"You're in a good mood Professor" smiled Barry.

"I have plenty of reasons to be in a good mood. First because I can't stop reading this news article. Both of you have done a great job capturing the criminal Roman Torchwick. With this our city will be a lot safer."

"Professor Ozpin we already know that you didn't call us just to remind us of Torchwick's capture" said Oliver.

"Indeed, as you both know in just a few hours the bullhead ship carrying the new students will be arriving at academy grounds. I hope you give them a warm welcome, hopefully we'll be with them for the next four years."

"That is if they pass the initiation" followed Barry.

"That is correct. Now I suggest while we wait for the students you two should return to your rightful teachers."

"Before we do Professor Ozpin there's something I would like to discuss with you, it's about Torchwick" said the archer vigilante.

"Very well I'm listening."

"Torchwick's capture was too easy. He suddenly went into the streets knowing well he's a wanted criminal and decides to rob a regular dust shop, when he and the White Fang has been robbing bigger dust cargos, something is really wrong here."

"Are you insinuating that he wanted to get arrested Mr. Queen?" Ozpin raised and eyebrow while Barry looked confused.

"Not at all. The first time we went after him he laid low while the White Fang had their own ambush on us. Torchwick stood hidden and probably expected we were looking for him, as if someone has warned him. Someone who is clever and knows perfectly what is doing."

"There's someone else helping Torchwick?" the speedster sounded surprised.

"Hmm...interesting" Ozpin was interested to where the archer was going.

"That's what I believe, I think Torchwick is nothing but a goon who is only good taking orders from someone. He and the White Fang are the puppets, the real threat is the one pulling the strings. Whoever is this person I think it won't make a difference to the safety of the city with only one puppet locked up" Oliver gazed at the headmaster.

"But you already know that, don't you headmaster?"

Barry turned to Ozpin while Goodwitch gave him another glance. The headmaster has given a smile before taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'll be happy to tell you all about it Mr. Queen. But that will be another time, for now I must make preparations for the opening ceremony."

"We'll be heading back then" Oliver turned to the speedster as they were ready to go.

"One more thing Mr. Allen, Mr. Queen. Do not forget you are to join the students at the ballroom tonight. I think you two should start bonding with the first year's."

"We understand" Barry replied as they finally left the office.

"Looks like you were right about him Ozpin. He figured out the existence of the third party aiding Torchwick and the White Fang a lot sooner than you expected" said Goodwitch.

"Proving of Mr. Queen's high intellect. It would seem I will have to rely him with all the information I know."

"Is that wise?"

"I believe so. I have given my faith on this city's vigilantes. However I will have to discuss this matter with Qrow."

* * *

(Time skip)

It was finally time as the bullhead ship arrived on time bringing the new students that will start the semester in the academy. Barry stood on the entrance eagerly awaiting the students, or more precise waiting for a certain silver eyed girl. He saw the bull head arriving early and in the distance he saw the students leaving the ship. There was quite the number of students looks like it was going to be a busy semester, still he hasn't seen the scythe wielder. After most of the students entered the academy his eyes were on a certain black haired red highlighted girl. The speedster smiled staring at Ruby who looked like she was going crazy with some of the weapons the new students had. Next to the silver eyed girl was Yang who was trying to control her sister from losing it, he knew she loves weapons.

Then he was caught off guard as Yang has took off with a group of students leaving her younger sister behind. He didn't like that but maybe the blond brawler did it on purpose so she can start making friends on her own. As things couldn't get worse for Ruby she was dizzy after her sister took off at such a fast pace that she ended up hitting a pair of luggage. If got even worst when the owner of the luggage was a white haired girl with aqua eyes wearing a light blue dress with a bolero jacket, and she didn't look happy in the slightest. Barry felt sorry for the petite she just arrived to Beacon and she already started a bad first impression. He thought of jumping in and help her before he saw the young rose sneezing from the dust jar the white haired girl was holding ending in a small explosion.

Now the speedster thought she needed a break it wasn't her fault she sneezed. The result of the explosion made the white haired girl madder. Then he saw Blake approaching the two girls holding another canister of dust. Whatever she said made the white haired girl mad as she rudely took the dust from the faunus and left without giving a second glance. Now Barry thought Blake will become friends with Ruby but instead she left her without saying a word leaving the petite on her own. She threw herself on the ground and that was all he could take he was going to go to her before he saw a blond haired boy with blue eyes wearing an orange hoody and some kind of armor helping her.

Now he didn't know why he was feeling uncomfortable looking at the boy that has helped Ruby. The way he touched her hand and the way the rose petite has smiled at him, he felt upset. He had no idea the blond boy seems to be a good person with helping her up and deciding to talk to her after everything she's been through getting here. The speedster has felt the same pain whenever Iris was with Eddie all those times they were together that same pain in his heart will hurt him little by little. A pain he has gotten used to for so long, but this couldn't be happening. Ruby was a good friend nothing more, Oliver has been wrong about him liking her more than just a friend.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" he turned to see a red headed girl with green eyes wearing what he recognizes to be a Spartan warrior armor.

"I"m sorry to disturb you, but I'm a little lost this academy is sure big. Can you tell me where is the auditorium?"

"Sure I" Barry's eyes widened recognizing the girl" oh my it's you...you're Phyrra Nikos!"

"Hello" the red head happily waved.

"I remember you from Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes, it's my favorite cereal."

"That's great I hope you're not eating it too frequently, it's not good for your health."

"You kidding? I always eat it every morning, I'm Barry Allen."

"It's nice to meet you Barry you already know who I am" she kept her smile.

"I can't believe you're actually here in Beacon, it's totally cool."

"I've been wanting to enroll to Beacon for a while. It wasn't that hard to be accepted to the most prestigious academy in Vale."

"Well I'm glad you're here maybe we can be friends I won't mind."

"I sure hope so too."

"Now you asked me where's the auditorium, I'll take you there since that's where I'm heading" the speedster took a glance outside of the academy but there was no sign of Ruby or the blond boy.

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver was already at the auditorium watching as the place was been filled by the new students. This is where everyone will gather and the opening ceremony will begin, Ozpin will give the first year's a speech before settling for the night. Been a teacher assistant had some privileges the headmaster has already told them about the initiation test and what the students needed to do in order to pass. From the looks of things not that many students weren't going to be so lucky. He felt someone bumping into him he turned to see a girl with short orange hair, turquoise eyes wearing a pink skirt with a vest with colors of black and white with pink fingerless gloves. Next to her was a boy with long black hair tied on a pony tail that ends midway on his back, magenta eyes wearing a dark green long sleeve coat similar to what a Chinese martial artist would wear.

"I'm sorry she didn't meant to bump into you" replied the boy.

"It's all right it is getting a little crowded."

"Hi! I'm Nora and this is Ren" the orange haired girl said sounding very excited.

"Oliver Queen."

"Queen?! Are you from royalty?! Are you really the son of a real queen?! Do you live in a castle?! Do they serve you pancakes everyday?! Do you know how a sloth sounds like?! Is your bathroom made of gold?! Does the water from your toilet runs the other way?!"

"..."

"Nora don't ask too many questions."

Oliver stood in his place watching the cheery girl jumping up and down and singing to herself, he cleared his throat getting closer to Ren" is she...mentally ill?"

"Nora's always like that. You get used to her."

"I highly doubt it."

"So let me get this straight" Nora got closer to the archer with her eyes lit up" your dad is a king and your mom's a queen right?"

"No, Queen is my last name but I'm not from royalty" though she was a bit right since he was the son of a wealthy family.

"Okay!"

"We better get going, come along Nora."

The orange haired girl got closer to the vigilante slightly poking his forehead" boop."

"It was nice meeting you Oliver" said Ren leaving with the hyperactive girl.

" _What is wrong with that girl?"_

"Oliver...?"

The archer turned to a familiar face" Blake..."

"Why are you here?" her amber eyes were on him she was really surprised to see him in the academy.

"I'm a teacher assistant" he knew telling her the truth was the right thing to do because if he lies to her she will get more suspicious of him.

"Teacher assistant? How did you apply for such a position?"

"I have the education and I apply for it online."

"You worked with Tukson and that night club. I don't think you will have the time to be studying in college and also I think it will take you more than five months to finish."

"Look at the time I better go, I have a busy day. I will see you later Blake" he quickly left cursing mentally why does she has to be so clever.

The cat faunus kept her eyes on the retreating teen before taking her scroll. She quickly went online checking the official site of Beacon academy. Her amber eyes narrowed there was no apply option as she resume searching through the site, now she was certain something was up. The faunus closed her scroll deciding to end her search because the opening was about to begin.

* * *

Barry arrived at the auditorium with Phyrra he felt so honored to be the one to escort the one and only five times Sanctum champion. It wasn't every day you get such a chance so he didn't hesitated escorting her. Looks like they were just in time as the place was filled by the many new students. It really surprised the speedster at the amount who would think that there will be so many people wanting to become huntsman and huntresses. The thought made him happy that they wanted to protect their city from the Grimm, for him they were all heroes.

"Thank you Barry for bringing me here. I swear without you I would have probably gotten lost" smiled the red head champion.

"It's okay you'll eventually know your way around the academy you are going to be here for the next four years."

"Of course I am planning of becoming a huntress."

"You'll do just fine with your skills."

"Thanks for the confidence, I guess I will see you around" Phyrra waved at him before leaving.

" _I've done my first good deed of the day."_

"What are you doing here?"

The speedster turned to the familiar voice and face of Yang" hey, how you doing?"

"Don't give me that Barry, why are you in Beacon? You're a nerd not a fighter."

"For your information I was accepted by the headmaster for the position of teacher assistant."

"A teacher's pet" the blond brawler gave a laugh.

"No, teacher assistant" the speedster has sweat dropped.

"Well whatever, at least Ruby will be happy when she finds out you'll be here."

"I just hope you don't ditched her again" he grinned.

"Oh you saw that? Heh I was just trying to give her a small push so she can start making friends on her own. You know how Ruby is when it comes to socializing."

"Just because she's not good at making friends it doesn't make her a bad person."

"Damn right because she's starting at Beacon I don't want her to be socially awkward, I will hate if it becomes like Signal all over again."

"I have a feeling she'll do fine in Beacon" Barry saw the rose petite arriving at the auditorium with the same blond boy who helped her, and again that bad feeling was rising in him.

"Hm..." Yang saw her sister but she took noticed at the way he was looking at her, namely with the boy she was hanging with.

" _Oh Barry you're so predictable it's not even funny"_ the blond brawler was grinning.

"Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!"

The scythe wielder said farewell to the blond boy running towards her sister. She smiled widely seeing the teen next to the blond brawler.

"Barry! Why are you here?!"

"He's a teacher's pet" grinned Yang.

"What?" blinked the petite.

"Don't listen to her, I was accepted to become a teacher assistant here."

"Really? That means...you'll be staying in Beacon how cool!" Ruby couldn't contain her joy.

"So Ruby who was the guy with you just now?" Barry tried to sound casual instead of how he was feeling because of that bad feeling.

"That was Jaune, he's cool I guess."

"I'm happy you made a friend on your first day in Beacon" the speedster has given a smile but Yang was able to tell that smile was fake.

"That blond boy is the same one who threw up on the ship" said the blond brawler.

"Yeah he gets air sick" Ruby gave a playful smile.

"Seriously he threw up on the ship" Barry was shocked.

"Good thing you weren't there my favorite boots were drenched thanks to vomit boy" Yang gave a sigh remembering she was cleaning them just when they arrived.

"I think it was funny" Ruby smiled making the speedster chuckled.

"Yeah yeah so where you've been sis?"

"You mean after you ditched me?" a frown was placed on the rosette's lips.

"Hey! I didn't ditch you."

"Yes you did you left me all alone and because of that I was yelled at."

"Someone yelled at you" the blond cracked her knuckles as her eyes briefly turned red.

"Uh huh! This crabby girl, who said I got in her way and got all angry at me, I don't even know why I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Um, Ruby..." Barry saw said crabby girl behind her.

"Why does she has to yell at me so much she even made me sneeze all that dust, I'm telling you I'm innocent."

"Ruby" the speedster was pointing behind her.

"You!"

"It's happening again!" Ruby jumped on her sister's arms in a comical way.

Why are you over here?" Weiss glared at the rosette.

"Hi I'm Barry!" he happily smiled.

"Did I asked for your name?"

"Um...no."

"Then be quiet I'm not talking to you."

" _Okay she has some serious issues."_

"Hey don't be mean to Barry he was just trying to be nice" Ruby was facing the white haired girl her silver eyes narrowing.

"I'm not been mean!"

"You kinda are" mumble the vigilante causing Weiss to glared at him and he ignored her.

"Just so you know princess me and my sister are students, Barry on the other hand is a teacher's pet" said Yang.

"It's teacher assistant" the speedster sweat dropped.

"Sounds the same to me" the blond grinned before turning to the crabby girl" so who is she anyway?"

"Her name is Weiss" replied Ruby.

" _Wait...she's Weiss Schnee. Looks like Oliver was right about her attitude"_ Barry had to chuckle mentally.

"Look, I'm sure you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why not try to be friends?" said Yang.

"Great idea sis! Ahem...hello Weiss my name is Ruby! Want to hang out? Go shopping for school supplies?"

"Oh that's a great idea! We could be best friends! Go clothes shopping, paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall, dark and nerdy over here" Weiss pointed to Barry.

" _At least she can be sarcastic"_ thought the speedster.

"Really?" Ruby smiled.

"No" the Schnee heiress replied flatly.

"Okay Weiss we get it you don't like her. Ruby if she doesn't want to be your friend then it's her lost, I would never turn down a great friend like you."

Barry's comment made the rosette smiled while feeling embarrassed, Yang just and grinned and the Schnee heiress just huff like she could care less.

They turned their attention to the front where Ozpin has arrived next to him was Goodwitch. The headmaster has stepped forward getting closer to the microphone he was ready to say the speech part of the opening ceremony.

"I'll keep this brief" he adjusted his glasses" you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you are going to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look among you, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose...for direction. You assumed that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school, will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that said Ozpin walked away leaving quite the reactions from the students present. Ruby and Yang were confused it was truly a weird entrance speech, while Weiss looked annoyed not understanding the meaning behind the speech. Barry only gazed at Oliver who was in the corner and they were both giving the same expression. Both vigilantes knew the headmaster wanted to test their resolves before starting the semester. Looks like everything will be decided at the initiation test. Maybe there were students who still haven't decided if they truly wanted to become huntsman, or they were just seeking fame and glory instead of accepting the responsibility of saving people's lives.

Goowitch has taken the microphone" you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready."

* * *

(Time skip)

Night has fallen at Beacon academy. Everyone has gathered in the ball room as instructed by Goodwitch and as expected the new students were prepared to spend the night. They have taken their sleeping bags and changed into their night wear or pajamas. Many of the male were wearing muscle shirts or t-shirts along with shorts or long baggy pants, much to say there some kind for the ladies and vice versa. Among those teens stood Oliver who the vigilante wasn't sleepy in the slightest because it was still early in the evening. He has decided this time to read a book he bought at Tukson's shop before telling the owner he couldn't work for him anymore due to his new position in the academy. He was glad the book store owner understood and was happy with his new job.

The archer vigilante was currently wearing a white t-shirt with dark green sweat pants he was satisfy with his choice of sleeping clothes. Not that he cares if he was getting attention from the opposite sex, however there was one girl who was making him nervous. She stood from a far corner of the ball room wearing a black yukata, with gray and white as a secondary color set up. Like him she was also reading a book and using a candle to give her the proper light she needed to read. Leave it to Blake to read before going to bed and he could swear she was stealing glances at him. If she wasn't so good at hiding her emotions it was frustrating he couldn't read her. Finally he decided to pay attention to the book he was reading.

"Hey still awake?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"You're reading...?"

"Yes Barry I'm reading, why do you sound surprise?" the archer turned to the speedster who was wearing a light red muscle shirt with black shorts.

"Nothing, I never saw you as the reading type."

"I'm feeling like reading now."

"So you think Ozpin told us to spend the night here on purpose?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if he did" the archer had a feeling Barry was right.

"I don't get any complaints though, I mean look at this place. There are so many girls they're all pretty and...I guess hot" he blushed.

"Barry try to control your hormones and try to remain calm when you see Ruby."

It was too late to take the warning as the speedster saw the rose petite not too far from where they stood. Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a heart shape beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decorations. He thought it was cute and it suited her well, next to the young rose was Yang. The blond brawler was wearing the complete opposite of her sister. An orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front and black boy shorts. The sleeping wear was enough to show her curves he will be lying to himself if he said she wasn't attractive. Both sisters seems to be talking about something he noticed Ruby was writing a letter of the sorts, he felt like not interfering their family moment.

"I know she's staring..."

"Hm...what?" the speedster turned to Oliver trying to read his book.

"It's nothing..."

"You said someone's staring at you, who?"

The archer felt like telling him since he believe his secret identity could be in jeopardy" it's Blake..."

Barry was able to see the cat faunus not that far from where Ruby was, she was reading a book too" what about her?"

"For a while now she's been too clever and too observant about me and..."

A smile has been placed in the speedster's face" I guess she's pretty too right?"

"That too...no not that" the archer cursed dispelling the blush on his cheeks" I'm been serious Barry I think she might know my secret."

"You think she knows you're the Arrow" the speedster turned serious that he whispered the last part.

"More like she suspects but it's been like that for months. It's become hard to avoid her or hide things from her. I can tell she knows I'm hiding something."

"She's that good...?"

"I've never met anyone so observant" he stole a glance at the faunus and their eyes have met for a brief moment.

"Okay...if she suspects about your identity why don't you tell her? That way you can prove her suspicious were correct from the start."

"I'm not going to tell her my secret. We're supposed to keep our secrets no matter what. I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"Oliver you said it yourself she suspects who you are and who knows if she already knows. If its true she probably hasn't told no one about it, making her trustworthy."

"Trust is not the issue" the archer remembered when Blake told him about her past, how she lived a life full of discrimination because of her faunus heritage.

"Then what's the issue? If you trust her then what's stopping you from telling her?"

Barry has suddenly realized something before grinning" oh I see, it's all clear to me now."

"What is?"

"You really care for her...You like her?"

"I don't like her why do you always have to jump to conclusions?"

"I will let time decide for me, and if I'm right. I will gladly say" I told you so".

"You're deluding yourself" the vigilante went back to his reading.

Barry gazed back at Ruby and he was seeing Yang dragging her towards Blake. That was a real surprise to the speedster it's like they wanted to say hi to her or maybe trying to make conversation with the faunus. He smiled realizing that the blond wanted her sister to start making friends in Beacon, so she was obviously forcing the young rose to make a friend. He noticed that the raven haired girl had her attention to her book instead of gazing at the people talking to her, looks like it wasn't easy to make conversation with her. Suddenly someone has tripped near him he looked to see the same blond haired eyed boy that was with Ruby this morning. Only difference he was wearing a full-body pajama with blue bunny slippers, the speedster tried hard not to laugh while Oliver has taken his attention from his book to glance at the blond boy and he only shook his head in return.

"Hey you okay?" he helped the teen on his feet.

"Yeah I'm okay heh heh sorry about that. It's harder than it looks to run in my bunny slippers."

"They really look unique...I'm Barry Allen."

"Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it."

"Really?"

"Well they will, I hope..." the blond smiled nervously.

"I can tell you two will get along just fine" Oliver commented not getting his eyes from his book.

"What?"

"Ignore him, he's Oliver Queen."

Jaune was in awe hearing his last name" are you related to royalty?"

"No I am not!" the archer got annoyed remembering the crazy girl Nora.

"It's just a last name it has nothing to do with royalty" Barry contributed.

"Oh, so sorry didn't mean to anger you."

"I'm not angry it's just...don't say it again" he shivered thinking about the weird hyperactive girl.

"Anyway I want to thank you for what you did for Ruby this morning" said the speedster.

"You know Ruby?"

"We're good friends I'm happy you went out of your trouble to help her."

"It was no trouble at all I'm just glad I was able to help. I felt sorry for her after she exploded with Weiss."

"Yeah but that wasn't her fault, you know she's not good with making friends."

"I know that feeling, she was the only person I was able to befriend with."

"You already made friends with me and Oliver...um maybe just me."

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" the archer kept on reading.

Jaune chuckle like was already liking Barry" looks like he was right, we're going to get along just fine."

"Always happy to meet another friend" the speedster smiled.

"By the way is it true that you throw up on the bullhead ship?"

"Yeah I did" the blond gave a sigh.

"It's okay to be air sick."

"You know what? Hearing that actually makes me feel better" the blond smiled.

They suddenly heard shouting not too far. They saw that Weiss was arguing with Ruby while Yang was trying to break them apart like a parent separating her children. Blake has actually taken her attention from her book and was actually talking to the sisters but they couldn't hear her. They were making quite the racket and by now some of the students have gotten to bed.

"Maybe we should do something" Barry turned to Jaune.

"No way I'm not going to get in their way" he quickly left.

"It was nice knowing you Jaune" the speedster vigilante sweat dropped.

"Best not to interfere Barry" replied Oliver as he saw Blake has blew her candle off ready to go to bed.

Weiss have left looking annoyed making the speedster sigh. This girl was definitely not good to get along with her attitude was truly bad. Anyone will get annoyed or upset just been near her, he didn't know if she should be considered another friend that Ruby has made. She was more like a rival or enemy he chuckled at the irony maybe the young rose wasn't good at making friends but she was good at making enemies. Then he noticed Ruby was trying to stop Yang from something, she awfully looked embarrassed about something.

"Hey Barry!" the blond brawler shouted getting his attention" Ruby's checking you out! She says you're hot!"

"What...?" the speedster felt embarrassed.

"That's not true! Don't listen to her Barry!" followed the rose petite.

"It's true she had her eyes glued to you! She was like" oh wow look at Barry's muscles and his rough shoulders!"

"Yang!" Ruby's face couldn't get any redder.

"Congratulations Barry, Ruby thinks you're hot. That will add some points when you tell her you like her" Oliver kept his attention on his book.

"W-wait, are you been sarcastic?"

"At least you know what sarcasm is" the archer has turned to him with a sly smile.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"This has been quite the evening, I think it's time to call it a night" Oliver closed his book ready to go to bed.

"Yeah it is getting late."

* * *

(Time skip)

It was late in the evening and Oliver was still wide awake. He couldn't get any sleep there was only thing he wanted to do right now. The archer took a glance at Barry who was sleeping soundly, he bet not even a loud scream or a noise will wake him up. The vigilante got up and left the ball room never realizing someone has woken up and saw him leaving. One of the things he has come to respect about Ozpin is he was always prepare for anything. The headmaster found out about his training and he has complied by giving the vigilante his own training room. A smile was formed in his lips having his own place to train is exactly what he needs.

The archer reached a long door at the end of the hallway, opening the door to reveal the training room. Leaving the door half open he removed his shirt as he started warming up before starting the session. He started with some push ups, followed by some sit ups once that was done he was ready to begin. Yet he never realized there was someone at the door watching carefully as he grabbed a bar above ground and started doing pull ups. He did about fifty his body was now sweating before he let go and went with the other part of his training regime. The person outside was still outside, and still looking at the teen in hard training.

Blake was about to blush when she saw his bare chest. But all of that turn into shock once she took a long look. Her amber eyes widened seeing that Oliver's chest was filled with scars and markings. The scars shocked her so much but the marking were a mystery to her. One of them on the right side of his chest looked like a pentagram with a circle inside with many small lines. The other one was on his lower left next to his rib cage, there were letters she didn't know what they meant but she figured out they belong to a language. As Oliver turned around the cat faunus saw there were more scars on his back along with some burn marks. But there was another tattoo on his upper left resembling a dragon. Another tattoo was in the exact middle of his back looking a triangle with strange letters she couldn't understand.

She thought she has seen enough and left before he realized someone was spying on him. As she walked back to the ball room she was in deep thought like she was analyzing what she just seen. Before going back to bed Blake was definitely curious to know what those markings and scars on him were all about. But there was one thing for sure, the faunus's suspicions on Oliver have increased after witnessing such. Now she was certain of the big secret the teen was hiding from her and the rest of the world.

That Oliver Queen is the Arrow.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-As you can see I have made two changes within the cannon story.**

 **a-I changed Junior's goons when Torchwick robbed from Dust till Dawn to White Fang members why? You will know in further chapters.**

 **b-Torchwick's arrested but let's just say that he won't stay in jail for too long.**

 **-It was important for Blake to see Oliver's scars and tattoos as part of character development and pairing development.**

 **-It's fun to write about Nora and I laughed when she starts questioning Oliver.**

 **-I want to answer some of the PM's I have gotten regarding the story. One of them regarding Oliver and Barry's semblance. I already know what will be Oliver's but I have no idea about Barry he already has many abilities thanks to his Flash powers (phasing among them). So I would appreciate if anyone sends me a PM suggesting a semblance for him.**

 **-Another answer from a PM I will say that I have one villain from the DC universe appearing in the story along with two characters from the franchise. But I won't say who (there will be no spoilers so don't beg me to say). However you will all find out eventually.**

 **-Also since I am sick with the yuri stories in RWBY I decided to make my own community "No yuri No yaoi". If you're sicked like me with the white rose, bumblebee then check out my community or PM if you want to be part of my staff don't forget to follow.**

 **-Once more and I will continue to say it. Thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I always appreciate it.**

Next time: The Emerald Forest


	7. The Emerald Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

*Communications through scrolls and other devices*

* * *

Chapter 7 The Emerald Forest

Flash was out running Grimm in the vast forest. They were too slow for him this was just another easy task, he stopped grinning at the incoming beowulf pack. He dodged them with his speed and countered with his punches and kicks they were even times he felt sorry for the creatures, almost. Behind him more of them were charging only for the scarlet speedster to grinned more they would never learn. They were all beaten but not by his hand he was now smiling seeing that Ruby Rose was there to have his back. The young petite was holding her baby Crescent Rose giving nod to the vigilante that she was ready to fight. Together they have eliminated every Grimm in the area it was all thanks to their teamwork.

"We did it Ruby" he smiled at the young girl.

The rosette just smiled at him before suddenly a yellow gloved hand has went right through her chest. Flash was in shocked seeing that the glove has phased through her crushing her heart. Just like that Ruby felt to the ground dead and the speedster saw the one responsible. His eyes widened gazing at the Reverse Flash his eyes glowing red he has done the same thing he did when he killed his mother. But this couldn't be possible the evil speedster was dead, he remember he saw Joe shooting him three times. Then tears were falling taking another look at Ruby's motionless this wasn't happening has he lost another precious person? Has he failed to protect someone else again? He fell to his knees refusing to believe that she was gone.

"No Ruby..."

"It's your fault Barry, just like your mother" the Reverse Flash said with so much malice in his voice.

"No I didn't..."

"It will always be your fault. You will fail to protect those you care about over and over again."

"NO RUBY!"

* * *

"No Ruby..."

"Barry...?"

"Please no I don't..."

"Barry wake up!"

The speedster's eyes snapped open realizing he was in the ballroom. Gazing at one of the windows the sun was already up remembering that they spend the night with the new students. He saw he was in his sleeping bag with his sleeping clothes and took a glance that the whole place was empty he must have slept in. The only one present was Oliver who was already in his Arrow costume minus the hood and the mask. Barry felt so relief it was all just a dream, a really bad dream. He would never forgive himself if something happens to Ruby on his watch. The thought of losing the petite was too much for him it will devastate him more than when he lost his mother.

"Oliver, sorry I guess I kinda overslept."

"Yes you did, hurry and suit up the initiation is about to begin."

"Right...I had quite the dream..."

"Ruby died."

"What? How did you-"

"You were mumbling her name."

"Oh it was that obvious..."

"We can talk about it later."

"Right."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Emerald Forest Vale Remnant)

The Flash stood not too far from the hill where he and Oliver were when they were given that mission to decreased the numbers of Grimm. He already knew the headmaster was planning to launch the students with the launching pads just like he did with them. He hoped the students will know what to do and try to land safely unlike him. Everyone has gathered with Ozpin in the front and Goodwitch next to him, obviously he was explaining the rules to the newbies. Everyone was present from the students he met Jaune, Phyrra, Ruby, Yang, Blake and even Weiss he knew they will be fine they were strong in their own way. And he was pretty sure they will do just fine remembering what the headmaster has told them, find a partner, find a relic and return to the top of the cliff. Of course they will have to face the Grimm inhabiting the forest.

His scroll beeped opening to received a call" I'm in position."

*Same with me, remember what Ozpin told us. We don't interfere unless the situation becomes critical.*

"I have a feeling that won't be necessary, we did clean out must of the Grimm."

*Just keep your eyes open the second the students are in danger we jump in.*

"They may be first years but they're no amateurs I've seen Ruby fight, and Phyrra too from her tournaments and you already know Blake is no beginner. This initiation its already in the bag."

*You can never be too certain, and make sure no one sees you. Ozpin made it clear that we shouldn't be seen by the students.*

"Roger I'll stay out of sight" the scarlet speedster ended the communication.

He activated the scroll into a footage been provided by the many small surveillance cameras planted all over the forest. Deciding to get a better view at the top of the cliff it looked like they were ready they have gotten in a fighting stance. One by one they were been launch into the air Yang, Ruby and Jaune were the last to be sent flying. The last ended up screaming in panic, obviously he was caught in surprise like he didn't saw it coming. Then the blond teen was hit by some kind of spear probably saving his life. A smile spread over his face realizing the weapon belongs to Phyrra the red head warrior has saved Jaune's life from what will be a very painful fall.

The speedster decided to watch another person he wanted to check on during the initiation. Of course it was Ruby the red and black haired girl has successfully made a safe landing using her scythe and she was currently running desperate to find her sister, it was the obvious choice for the petite. He has heard the rules from Ozpin first hand that the students needed to find a partner in order to proceed in the initiation and also in order to gain a relic, getting a partner was part of the key to pass. Barry's eyes widened when Ruby found someone and it wasn't the person she was hoping for, he shook his head at her bad luck. For she was made eye contact with Weiss Schnee the same person who has given her a bad time during her first day at the academy.

As soon as the white haired heiress saw who was supposed to be her partner for the next four years, she immediately turned the other way. The vigilante didn't like that she just left Ruby on her own and before he could get upset he saw her going back for her. She was currently dragging the rose petite away from whatever changed her mind. Barry gave a chuckle seeing that she saw Jaune pined to a tree by Phyyra's weapon looks like she chose to be Ruby's partner than the blond teen's. Eventually the red head gladiator saw him and it was official they will be partners. The speedster kept smiling seeing that there already students with partners, though they weren't considered the best remembering Weiss.

" _This is going to be quite the initiation."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow was doing the same thing as the Flash, watching over the students using his scroll. He was now looking at Ren the teen he met at the auditorium just by a simple glance he was able to tell he was skilled. The teen in green managed to land safely using his weapon which were two green pistols with bladed edges they looked very handy, but nothing compared to Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud. The archer vigilante was very impressed with her weapon. He continued watching Ren engaging a snake Grimm which he knew from Port as the King Taijitu, he was able to see how good he was in combat beating the large snake. Ren was almost caught off guard as another King Taijitu appeared like it was stick to the other.

What impressed the archer was Ren channeling some of his aura in his hand to create a powerful attack that blew off the head of the second Taijitu. He was no amateur and he was in the right place to become a great huntsman. And just when he was about to check another group of students Nora Valkyrie appeared from a tree hanging upside down officially becoming the teen's partner. Then an Ursai arrived and the orange haired girl beat the crap out of it with her weapon a long hammer. And if that wasn't enough the girl has gotten behind the creature and she was now riding on it like it was a horse. He didn't know what to think of the scene and Ren was now following the crazy girl through the forest.

" _I still think she's mentally ill."_

The hooded archer touched a monitor on another group that has recently partnered up. To his surprise Blake and Yang were partners now he didn't knew how good was the blond but he had feeling if she was as good as Ruby then she was worth been in Beacon. It will be good to see how fare they can go as a team maybe even better than he thought. Looking at the cat faunus reminded him of her suspicious regarding him, he could feel it that she was close to figure out his secret. Then he remembered what Barry told him to trust her and she will keep his secret, after helping her with the White Fang. He removed the thought and focus in doing his job watching over the progress of the students, making sure nothing goes out of hand that will endanger their lives.

* * *

(Time skip)

Just after they partnered up Blake and Yang has encountered another group of Ursai and just like that they managed to beat them all. It was impressive that they were able to show some teamwork watching each other's backs. It felt like they were destined to be partners and even if they were skilled enough to handle the Grimm in the forest, something was a miss. Once the fighting was over a small silence over the two, and Yang didn't like that. The blond brawler likes having a conversation just as much as she likes fighting and it was unfortunate her partner wasn't so talkative. She couldn't stand been quiet for too long any kind topic will be enough for her, as long as it will break this annoying silence.

She took a quick glance at the raven haired girl Blake seemed like she was keeping an eye on her surroundings. And she understood that you needed to keep your guard up when you were in a forest filled with Grimm, but she can talk and keep your guard up at the same time. They were supposed to reach the temple where they have to get a relic in order to pass the test. She gritted her teeth who knows how long that will take it was starting to take a toll on the blond. She even wondered how the heck she can stay quiet and calm maybe she was used to be silent and she saw that as been boring. But deep inside she knew Blake can be a good talker if she presses the right buttons, though she was still thinking what will be those.

"So...nice weather?" she started conversation.

"..."

"I mean look at this sun and this breeze it's truly something."

"I guess..."

"This forest sure looks like the best place to have a picnic or a get-together."

"With the exception that is filled with Grimm, then I guess it will be nice to have a picnic."

"See you agreed with me. It reminds me of a time that me and Ruby went camping with our folks and I was playing with a bee hive not a good idea heh. We we're running for our lives from those bees they wouldn't stop chasing us I'm telling you why couldn't they have take a break from" bugging" us get it?"

"..."

" _Great she's back to silent mode, maybe I shouldn't have said that pun_ _I thought it was funny."_

"What about you Blake? I'm sure you must had some fun times."

"..."

"Yohoo Blake!"

"Nothing like that" she replied solemnly.

"Seriously, come on you're joking right?"

"..."

" _Damn this isn't working I have to bring a topic she will talk a lot, if there's even one..."_ her lilac eyes widened realizing there was such topic, an evil grin formed on her lips.

" _If this doesn't make her talk a lot I don't know what will."_

"So, you and Oliver sure are close."

The black haired girl's bow twitched at the mentioned of Oliver's name getting her complete attention on the blond brawler" what...?"

"I know you know Oliver."

"How do you know that?"

"Back at the auditorium I saw you talking to him."

"And how do you know him?" her amber eyes narrowed like she didn't like where this was going.

"Because Ruby knows his friend Barry and we already spend time with him and Oliver. They're both good friends."

"I see...Barry, yes Oliver has mentioned him. He's his roommate" Blake has calmed down.

"That's right Ruby is always with Barry I'm telling you she has it bad for him, I need to find a way for her to admit she likes him. She also has a thing for the Flash if she doesn't bring Barry its always the scarlet vigilante" Yang paused getting closer to the raven haired girl.

"But you will not tell her any of that, this will remain a secret between us."

"Sure I see no problem with it..."

"So..." Yang pressed further on the topic with a grin" you and Oliver are close right?"

Blake gave a sigh of course she will continue with the topic "well I wouldn't say we're close. I know him because he used to work at my favorite book store. But that's just it we're not close."

"Hm..okay so you and Oliver don't have a thing for each other?"

"Nothing like that" yet she didn't know why it felt wrong to say that.

"Really? That's great thanks for confirming it I was so worried. You see...might as well share a secret with you, I have this thing for Oliver I think he's cute and a complete hunk and all."

"..."

"And those muscles I'm telling you that's the kind of boy I will bow down and worship" she was hiding her grin watching her reaction.

Blake just stood there not knowing what to say. Her partner has just told her she likes Oliver and suddenly she didn't like that one bit. That was really confusing why would she feel bothered about such thing there was no reason to feel...what was it? Upset, maybe that was it. Then the thought of the teen was on her mind and suddenly he has transformed into the Arrow. If her suspicions were true then maybe she was wrong and perhaps there was some kind of bond with the teen or better yet the archer vigilante. That wasn't all she remembers what she saw last night, Oliver's scars and his tattoos all over his chest and his back. It was a real shocker it makes her wonder what kind of hell he's been through, was he tortured? That along with other questions she wanted to find answers.

"Blake...?" Yang got worried that she was silent for a while thinking she may have made a mistake.

"I'm okay..."

"You sure? Look I was just kidding I don't like Oliver I mean, he's a friend that's all."

"Really?" she didn't know why she felt relief.

"Yeah I just wanted to get some conversation out of you. Sorry but I don't like silence between two people or more."

"Even if you hardly know them?"

"Especially if I hardly know them" the blond gave a wink.

"Makes sense" the black haired girl gave a smile.

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool" she kept her smile.

" _Oh yeah Yang Xiao Long one, annoying silence zero."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Ruby Rose wasn't having a good day so far. Sure she was sent to Beacon two years ahead and she was able to join her sister at the academy. But things got a turn for the worst when she ended up ruining the luggage of Weiss, then sneezing the dust causing the explosion, then she got yelled at by the white haired heiress, and now she had her as her official partner. They just recently encountered a pack of beowulfs which resulted of setting part of the forest on fire. Apparently Weiss blamed her for getting in her way when she was about to attack. Sure it was so easy to put the blame her for everything that happens, so far her first day in the academy was horrible. At least Barry will be with her in Beacon, that was a positive one the thought made her smile.

But then she gazed at the white haired girl and frowned. Why couldn't she have been paired with someone else? She remembered her available options, Yang her sister of course, Jaune who just became friends with and even Blake. But no she has to get paired up with the girl who dislikes her and has made a really bad first impression. Maybe there was a higher power high in the skies watching over her and wanted nothing to do but to make her miserable, yeah that must be it. These were the times she wished Barry would be here cheering her up, making her feel better. The thought of the teen made her smiled and her cheeks reddened. If only she could get along with the Schnee heiress then maybe the initiation wouldn't be such a bad experience after all.

"I still think we could have taken them on" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Weiss turned to the petite teen with a sharp look.

"I said we could have taken all those Grimm. The two of us were enough to beat them."

"Oh yes that's true we were enough, or enough to set part of the forest on fire" the heiress gave her an icy glare.

"Th-that wasn't my fault, you were the one who fired that attack !"

"Only because you got in my way. I was about to attack that beowulf before you got in front of me!"

"There were more than one beowulf you could have taken another one" the scythe wielder gave a slight pout.

"Quit making excuses the truth is you messed up. You charged in head first and not just made me lose concentration and made me set part of the forest on fire, but I could have hurt you too!"

"I..I...I'm trying hard but you won't cut me some slack!" she pouted again.

"Not hard enough. You know I'm starting to think that maybe I would have better chances passing this initiation with that blond buffon hanging by that tree as my partner than you. Ever since I came to Beacon you've been nothing but trouble to me. If you're going to act like a burden then feel free to go the other way."

"You don't mean that?" Ruby stood shocked but the girl's glare completely said she meant it.

Weiss gave a sigh as she rubbed her forehead maybe she was been too harsh on her" look...just try to keep focus and try not to be a burden."

"I'm not a burden the Flash would never see me that way."

"The Flash?" the Schnee heiress raised an eyebrow.

"He's my hero and he would never think I'm a burden he's amazing" she smiled thinking of the speedster.

"So you have a crush on him?"

"What?! N..no that's not it!" Ruby's reddened face betrayed her claim.

The white haired heiress just shook her head" you seriously think someone like you has a chance with him? The Flash's a hero he would never bother with someone like you."

The young rose stood in her place watching Weiss leave she didn't know why she was feeling hurt. She was able to feel the ache in her heart that it was enough to cause her silver eyes to tear up and her lips formed a pout. She wasn't going to let things stay like this oh no, she has plenty of evidence that the Flash cares for her. The red and black haired petite was going to rub it in her face looking forward to see her get annoyed. Maybe it will be a bad thing to do when it comes to strengthen their partnership for the better, but at this point she didn't care.

"Take that back..."

"What?" the Schnee heiress turned to the teen.

"You heard me, take it back what you said. The Flash saved my life and I saved his life when he was all defenseless and he laughed at my joke and he even congratulated me for been accepted at Beacon. I don't think he will see me as a burden."

The white haired heiress was about to say something but she paused. She only scoffed like she didn't care if she was right or wrong.

"Whatever let's just get to that temple already."

"And which way is that princess?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that" Weiss frowned before paying attention where they were going" I think it's this way..."

"No it's this way it's definitely this way."

" _We're lost"_ the silver eyed girl gave a sigh.

* * *

(Time skip)

The Flash couldn't believe all the things that just happened in the last hour. First the good news that all the students managed to arrive at the temple. Yang and Blake were first then the crazy stuff took place. Ruby fell from the sky, then in another part Jaune fell and collided with the scythe petite reaching a branch. Apparently Ruby was riding on a Nevermore to get to the temple, then Nora arrived riding on a Ursai followed by a very exhausted Ren, then Phyrra was been chased by a Deathstalker and finally Weiss fell from the Nevermore and Jaune caught her playing hero and both fell been able to break the fall for the Schnee heiress and probably breaking his back in return.

It really surprised the speedster how many things have occurred and so little time but at least they were all together. Good news were they have picked a relic from the temple which were chess pieces, Nora picked a white rook, Jaune picked the same piece, Yang picked a white knight and Ruby did the same. The bad news that the Nevermore and the Deathstalker were hot on their trail and they weren't planning going out without a fight. The speedster started getting worried especially when Ruby charged at the scorpion Grimm head first but it got worst when the Nevermore used its feather to stabbed her red cloak on the ground preventing her from moving. The Deathstalker was about to reach her its poison stinger was about to hit her and he was going to rush in to save her. At the moment his scroll beeped receiving a call from the archer vigilante.

*Flash don't interfere this is their test.*

"But she's..." he paused as someone has come in to save the petite.

It was none other than Weiss who has used ice dust to freeze the Deathstalker in its tracks. That was something he never expected to see the girl who got off to a rough start with Ruby has actually saved her. The sight made him smile looks like deep down inside the white haired heiress really cares for the scythe wielder. He continued watching through the scroll everyone has gathered and started running off. Of course the test was to get a relic and make it back to the top of the cliff. The best thing was that they were fighting together, at least they knew how important teamwork is. He was getting tired watching and wanted to do something so he contacted his partner.

"I'm going to get a closer look."

*What? Flash don't-*

"I know I won't interfere I just want to get closer to the action."

*It's not just interfering in the initiation but getting seen by the students.*

"I won't let them see me I promise."

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow gave a sigh ending the call. He knew Flash is doing a mistake he wanted to get involved but Ozpin's orders were pretty clear. The hooded archer also believed that it was important to let the students do the test without any interference because it was necessary to see if they have what it takes to become huntsman and huntresses. They were to assist if things become critical like the students getting hurt by large amount of Grimm or a powerful one, but he and the speedster have already decreased their numbers before the initiation started. His scroll was showing the team of eight students splitting up to face the two giant size Grimm. Jaune, Phyrra, Nora and Ren were fighting the Seathstalker while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were taking on the Nevermore.

After the Nevermore destroyed a stone bridge leading to the ruins of the temple The four girls were separated from the other team as the fight continues. The archer was impressed by the display of skills they were showing. He has seen them fighting individually now they were fighting together as a team. There was no need for him and the Flash to interfere looks like they were going to pass with flying colors, just like Ozpin has predicted. Things got interesting when the team of Jaune has managed to defeat the Deathstalker, though the archer knew something was wrong about the blond. He had no training and no experience making him question how he was accepted at Beacon, another thing he needed to discuss with the headmaster.

His scroll beeped and got surprised the speedster was calling him" what is it?"

*Um...I have a big problem.*

"What kind of problem?"

*There's a Boarbatusk going in a rampage but it's really big, I think it's a Major. It's heading straight towards the ruins.*

"Don't let it get to the students. That Grimm is too strong for first year's..." the hooded archer paused as his eyes were gazing at something in the distance.

He really hope he was seeing wrong at the thing flying in the skies. It was a large bird type Grimm like a Nevermore but it was bigger than the average one. Thanks to Professor Port's class he has got to know all kinds of species for the Grimm and he didn't like what he was seeing. Unlike the regular Nevermore this bird creature had white armor all over it's body except for the wings. It's behavior and the way it was flying, clearly say it was angry. It wasn't good because the creature was heading towards the ruins where the first year's students were still fighting the other Grimm. The archer vigilante has forgotten he still had the scarlet speedster on the line.

*Arrow can you hear me?*

"I got a big problem too..."

*You got to be kidding me.*

"I wish I was, there's a Nevermore Alpha heading in the same direction as the Boarbatusk Major."

*The Deathstalker was beaten and the Nevermore fighting Ruby's group is in trouble.*

"Neither group with have the strength to take on those two. We're stopping them right now."

*I was hoping to get involved in the test.*

"Flash don't be happy these Grimm are serious."

*I know I won't let the Boarbatusk get close to the ruins.*

* * *

(Scene change)

Ruby was on a roll and why she shouldn't be? She just come up with an awesome plan to defeat the Nevermore. They managed to make the large bird to land on the ground while Weiss used ice dust to freeze its tail making it impossible from flying away. Blake and Yang has done the other part of the plan using the ribbon of Gambol Shroud tied it around some pillars. The scythe wielder will launch herself like a slingshot with assistance of Weiss and her semblance and grabbed the Nevermore's neck with her weapon. The white haired heiress will make her run on the cliff side with her semblance allowing her to increase the force of her scythe and finally decapitating the bird Grimm. It was their turn to defeat the creature since Jaune and the others managed to defeat the Deathstalker.

"Of course you have to be the one to come up with this plan" Weiss complained ready to fire the young rose from the makeshift slingshot using one of her glyphs.

"Think you came make the shot?"

"Hm...can I?"

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!" she retorted how dare she doubt her abilities.

The Schnee heiress aimed straight at the Nevermore remembering the projectile was a girl two years younger than her. She released her semblance launching the rose petite as she readied Crescent Rose pining the bird's neck. The Nevermore gave a shriek of pain and that was her cue to continue using her semblance. She formed a straight line of her glyphs on the cliff side allowing Ruby to walk on the wall-like surface. The young Rose used her semblance to boost herself and dragged the helpless Nevermore all the way to the top of the cliff. The force of her scythe on its neck was strong enough to be able to decapitate the flying Grimm. The battle was finally over as the petite gazed at the bottom of the cliff gazing at the three girls, she could tell Yang was smiling at her with a lot of pride.

Her silver eyes caught a glimpse of something she didn't like one bit. There was another Nevermore in the distance but it looked different from the one she has killed. There was no way she and her group will be able to beat that one since it looked bigger and meaner, but then she saw that the large flying Grimm was in combat. It was fighting someone and however that person was she couldn't let this go, she will help that person. The scythe wielder climbed down the cliff using her semblance meeting with the others. The three girls looked calmed and relief that it was finally over. She got to them panting slightly realizing she has used a lot of her aura when she lift the Nevermore at the top of the cliff, which it wasn't a good sign. She won't be a hundred percent to fight and her sister and friends were probably in the same condition.

"High five sis for a job well done" Yang smiled raising her hand.

"I think it was a reckless plan" Weiss complained but the blond brawler ignored her.

"It may have been reckless but it was effective" Blake added her opinion.

"It was still an awesome plan" the blond patted her sister's head feeling so proud of her.

"Guys no time to celebrate! There's another Nevermore far from here and someone's fighting it."

"Another one!" Weiss gasped.

"I don't think we can take on another one" said the black haired girl.

"What's this of someone fighting it?" asked Yang.

"I saw it at the top of the cliff. Someone's fighting this bigger and meaner Nevermore and he needs our help."

"Hold it, aren't you forgetting? Our goal is to take the relics back to the cliff where the headmaster is waiting for us" said the Schnee heiress.

"You want us to abandon however's fighting that Nevermore?" Ruby frowned.

"I know how you feel sis but we all have used pretty much a lot of our aura in the last fight with our own Nevermore. I don't think we'll be that much of help."

"Still it won't hurt if we check it out" Blake added she agreed with Ruby of not abandoning the person in combat with the flying Grimm.

"I don't mind if we check it out" the blond smiled.

"All right let's take a closer look then" Ruby replied cheery.

Weiss gave a sigh" why do I even bother suggesting to return to the cliff?"

"That's right and don't you forget it" said Yang.

"So how are we going to get across?" Blake saw the other side remembering the Nevermore destroyed the bridge while it was chasing them.

"There's no way we can jump it's too far" replied the Schnee heiress.

"Oh I know of a way" the blond brawler gave a grin while Ruby gave a giggle knowing what her sister was up to.

"I have a very bad feeling" the white haired girl felt a chill running over her spine.

"You're first ice queen."

"Hey don't call me aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she was actually thrown by the blond reaching the other side but sadly she felt on her face.

"Next!" Yang grinned.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ozpin watched with an amused expression. Just as he thought the first year's students have done a very good job reaching the temple and retrieving a relic. They have also shown great skills defeating a Deathstalker and a Nevermore he had to chuckle at Ruby's plan to take down the flying Grimm. They all have a very bright future ahead, no doubt they will become promising huntsman and huntresses. He already knew of the Boarbatusk Major and the Nevermore Alpha and he wasn't worried since the two vigilantes were currently in combat with the creatures. However Goodwitch was gazing at her scroll with a disapproving expression not liking where this was going.

"Should we call Port and Oobleck for assistance?"

"That won't be necessary Glynda Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen have everything under control."

"That's not how I see it. Jaune Arc, Phyrra Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are heading towards the Boarbatusk Major. Furthermore Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weissh Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long are heading to the location of the Nevermore Alpha."

"Yes I can see that."

"Ozpin I am serious" the blond woman gave a frown.

"So am I."

"Their aura levels have dropped due to their fights, they're in no condition to be fighting. Much less those types of Grimm."

"Then our vigilantes will have to hurry and finish their opponents before they get there."

Goodwitch gave a sigh in response.

"Trust in them Glynda they have earned it."

"It's not trust I'm concern for the students."

" _They're facing a stronger breed of Grimm. Well Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen show me what you can do."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The Flash got the necessary speed to use the super sonic mega punch on the Boarbatusk Major. The giant creature was sent flying crushing over six trees he hoped that was enough to stop the creature. The speedster was shocked seeing the Grimm on it's feet and looking madder. The Boarbatusk Major used it's signature attack rolling like a ball which it was easily dodged by the vigilante. He couldn't believe it was still standing after that strong attack, Oliver did told him the armor of a Boarbatusk Major was ten times stronger than a regular one. So it's armor was probably stronger than steel and he has his work cut out, it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. At least the boar-like Grimm wasn't smart it was filled with rage that couldn't think straight, it was a raging mindless beast.

" _This thing's tough. I gotta find a way to break through its armor."_

Then it occurred to him that there was a chance after all. No matter how tough is its armor if he strikes in the same place many times he will be able to make a dent and eventually, a crack possibly shattering it. The speedster's eyes were flashing with lightning as he focused on the area where he first strike. It was right between its eyes but he didn't had time to create enough speed for the super sonic mega punch, his normal attacks will have to do. It was easy to dodge the Boarbatusk rapid rolling attack so he kept attack the same place. Cracks were forming on the massive shell armor of the Grimm and with each hit it was getting madder, if that was possible. The speedster grinned keeping up his attacks and the creature was still no match for him.

" _Just a little more."_

"Wee!"

Flash stood dumbfounded when he saw an orange haired girl flying in the air swinging her hammer high. The speedster recognized the girl as Nora Valkyrie who was partnered up with Lie Ren. Speaking of, Ren was present along with Phyrra and Jaune the vigilante just gave a sigh so much for not getting seen by the students. Nora's attack was able to break through it's armor leaving the Boarbatusk Major open for attacks. Phyrra has changed her weapon to a rifle firing at the Grimm, Ren was still feeling tired from the fight with the Deathstalker and Jaune stood there not doing anything because he had no idea what to do. The Boarbatusk Major did its rolling attack even if it was getting hit by Phyrra's fire.

"Phyyra look out!" Jaune got in front of the red head warrior using his shield.

Though he was successful in blocking the attack and protecting his partner the force was too strong that sent the blond knight flying to the ground.

"Jaune!" the red head rushed to him.

Before the boar-like creature was going to use its attack again it was hit by a powerful attack from a red blur. The Flash stood saw the Grimm flying and he knew this time it wasn't going to get back up since its armor was destroyed. Thanks to Jaune's stunt he was able to get away far enough to create enough speed for another super sonic mega punch. The scarlet speedster walked to the fallen teen while Phyrra, Ren and Nora have gathered around him. The red head champion was shaking him trying to wake him up she was that worried about the blond. A smile was formed on his lips clearly there was something there, Phyyra seems to care for Jaune more than it looks maybe there was more than just friendship.

"Jaune, Jaune wake up please!"

"Ow...oh what truck hit me?" the blond replied groggily.

"Yay you're all right!" said Nora.

"He looks fine" Flash said with a smile.

"Thank goodness" Phyyra gave a sigh of relief.

"What about you? You all right?" asked Ren at the speedster.

"I'm all better now, but you guys shouldn't be here. The initiation isn't over until you bring back the relics to the cliff."

"That's right we have to get going!" Jaune got back up still feeling the pain in his head.

"There's no time limit so take it easy" the speedster turned to the dead Boarbatusk Major.

" _Well that's one down hope Oliver has taken down that Nevermore."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow wasn't having a good time the moment he caught the attention of the Nevermore Alpha. For starters the giant bird was a whole lot smarter than the other Nevermore he killed, and probably smarter than the one Ruby's group took down. This one was flying in high altitudes not looking like it was going to descend having the advantage over the hooded archer. Not to mention the arrows he was throwing weren't doing a thing to the flying Grimm. He needed to saved the explosive ones when he gets an opportunity that it lowers its guard, and that was very hard. There was also one detail to keep in mind when fighting a Nevermore Alpha their wings are so strong that when it flaps them they can create a strong gust attack.

The Nevermore Alpha gave a shriek flapping its wings the archer knew what was coming. He jumped from a branch and ran for cover as the gust blew a couple of trees away like they were made of paper. There was no doubt this type of Grimm was strong and dangerous, only a group of expert huntsman have a chance of defeating it. If he gets caught by the gust it will be strong enough to rip him apart and that will be unpleasant. Once the gust was gone the archer has come up with a plan knowing it wasn't going lowering its altitude he was going to make the creature lower it. Arming the grappling hook he needed to make this shot count. Jumping on the tallest branch he could see he took the shot but the Nevermore saw it coming.

Instead of hitting its middle portion it hit its right leg lifting the vigilante in the air. Now things have gotten complicated for the Arrow this wasn't what he was planning at all, but at least he has a chance to injure it. He tried reaching for his quiver and grabbed one of his dust infused explosive arrows. That was hard to do when you were trying to hold for your dear life because he was very high. Things weren't on favor for the hooded archer as his bow fell into the forest making him cursed mentally, now he was pretty much in trouble. The Nevermore Alpha was not happy and used its gust attack to get the vigilante off it's leg. Another thing that it wasn't on his favor that he was starting to lose his grip and he wasn't looking forward to die again.

For a moment the archer thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, that he was seeing things that didn't made sense. For instance he saw Ruby and Blake jumping towards him looking down he saw a trail of glyphs and bellow stood Weiss and Yang. The young Rose has changed her scythe to rifle mode and fire a couple of rounds at the Nevermore making a direct hit. More glyphs were created as Blake stood next to the archer and handed him his bow which he gladly accept. He fired an explosive arrow making contact with the fierce bird-like Grimm. Yet the Nevermore Alpha was still standing while one of its wings was on fire. Yang finally jumped on the trail of glyphs and launched a fire dust infused fist making contact with the creature.

"Knock it to the ground, don't let it get to the air!" shouted the Arrow to the group of students.

Ruby kept firing her rifle followed by a couple of attacks from Blake using Gambol Shroud as a sword and its sheath. The Nevermore Alpha was been bombarded by the many attacks it was actually defenseless. It was a success that the giant bird was now falling from all of the attacks. The Arrow aimed for the creature's wings in order to bring it down so he went with the strategy he used to bring down the last Nevermore by releasing two ice dust arrows. The wings of the Alpha got frozen as it experience a nasty fall. While back on the ground Weiss was panting because she was almost out of her aura for using her semblance for too long.

"Hurry up! I can't keep my glyphs any longer!"

The hooded archer jumped down the glyphs with the three girls. The Nevermore Alpha may be down but it wasn't out it gave a shriek with its wings frozen it won't be able to use its gust attack. The only thing protecting the flying Grimm was its armor and with five against one it wasn't going to last. The combination of their attacks have eventually killed the giant bird and the archer couldn't be any more relief. He took a glance at the four girls and didn't let his pride get the best of him because he knew he couldn't been able to defeat the Alpha on his own. It didn't matter if he was seen or aided he was glad the girls got just in time to help him. He saw Blake who gave him a nod in acknowledgment she was happy to repay him for helping her that time with the White Fang.

"Thanks for the assistance, much oblige."

"No problem Arrow you're my hero too" replied Ruby.

"But you will choose Flash in a heartbeat" he gave a smile.

"Um...yeah heh" she slightly blushed.

"That was one tough Nevermore, it looked different too" said Yang.

"It was a Nevermore Alpha stronger than the regular one" said the hooded archer.

"That explains why it was so strong" followed Blake.

"You okay Weiss" the young Rose saw her partner panting.

"I used a lot of my aura that's all. Now if we're done here can we finally get to the cliff and finish this?" said the cranky Schnee heiress.

"She's right the test isn't over until you return to the cliff with the relics" explained the archer vigilante.

"Right we got the relics time to head back!" Ruby cheered.

"Come on Weiss admit it you're glad we came to help the Arrow" Yang elbowed the white haired girl.

"I suppose so I do owe you after all" she turned to the green hooded archer.

"Owe him?" Blake looked suspicious.

"She helped me in a mission saving the workers from the Schnee mines" replied the Arrow.

The raven haired girl was shocked she gazed at Weiss. She knew the miners from the Schnee Corporation were all faunus so why would she bother aid the vigilante saving them. She did saw the news report regarding the incident that the miners were been kept hostage by the anti-faunus group Black Fist, so why the Schnee heiress bothered to help them. She believed the girl was just like her father who didn't care about the well being of the faunus employees. Hearing this revelation maybe there was a slight chance Weiss wasn't like everyone who hates the faunus.

"You better get going. The initiation may not have a time limit but the headmaster's patience does" said the archer.

"Wait!" Ruby stopped the vigilante from leaving" if you're here so is Flash, then why are you guys in the Emerald Forest?"

"We're always glad to help the next generation of huntsman and huntresses" the archer gave a smile.

His response caused the rosette and the rest to smile.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: auditorium Beacon Academy)

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dave Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have recovered the black bishop pieces, from this day on you will work as team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester."

The crowd applauded as the four teens have been officially made a team, though some weren't very pleased with the results namely a certain hooded archer. Oliver wasn't happy one bit with the newly formed team he has watched their progress during the initiation before watching the others. He didn't like it they all acted like cowards running away from the Grimm, not to mention Cardin almost got his partner Russel kill and he didn't regret such action he was no leader. The bottom line they weren't worthy been a team of huntsman it made him wonder what Ozpin is thinking making them a team.

After the newly formed team CRDL left the second group that have proven they have what it takes to be a true huntsman step forward.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyyra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day on you will have work as team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc."

Oliver was puzzled by this while Barry next to him was cheering for the blond. This was a twist for the archer why Jaune? He already knew the blond had no training or experience as a huntsman so why would Ozpin make him a team leader? This was another thing he wanted to talk with the headmaster, along with the making of team CRDL. But first there were the priority of finding out about the third party involve with Torchwick and the White Fang and he was planning asking him after the ceremony. He saw Barry happily applauding when Ruby and the other girls stepped forward and Ozpin has smiled at the coming girls.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day on you will work as team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose."

"Yeah way to go Ruby!" Barry shouted.

"Like I didn't see that coming."

"What? I'm happy for her. Aren't you happy Blake's on a team?"

"Other than she has chosen a better life than been with the White Fang, yeah I'm happy for her."

"I think it's more than that" the speedster grinned.

"What?"

"Nah it's nothing..."

"Let's get to Ozpin's office. It's time he tells us everything he knows."

"Torchwick and the White Fang?" Barry gave a nod.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: abandoned warehouse unknown region)

Members of the White Fang were working moving many crates filled with dust towards many bull head ships. The area was wide and it looked like it hasn't been used in a long time so it was a perfect place for the faunus group to work their operations. The warehouse was dark and with the night it was even darker not that they had any trouble seeing. A lone figure was watching the entire progress wearing a long black trench coat with fiery red hair. His faunus ears were on high alert knowing that there visitors in the area, he already knew who they were. Hearing the footsteps getting closer the person the group was working for as" business partners" as she simply put it. He didn't even turned away the only thing that matters to him is obeying his leader's orders and for the job to be done.

"Busy as always I see" said a female voice which sounded seductive.

The woman seems to be in her late twenties with black hair, amber eyes wearing a dark red dress with yellow designs on the sleeves and on the back. Behind her were two people one was a teen with silvery-gray hair and gray eyes wearing a black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. The second person was girl looking in the same age as the boy with shoulder length mint green hair, red eyes, medium brown skin wearing an exotic white top with an olive undershirt with white shorts and white shoes.

"Well the White Fang is unaffected with what happened to Torchwick" said the male teen.

"Same with us" replied the female teen with a grin and the boy did the same.

"Its such a shame with what happened to Roman. Oh well it is nothing but a minor set back nothing has change, the schedule remains the same" said the female adult.

"We will resume with the dust operations. Those are the orders from my superior" said the man in the long black trench coat.

"Indeed there's still plenty of dust to collect, I'm never disappointed when you take matters into your own hands Adam."

"We will await for your next order" said Adam.

"So what are we going to do with those vigilantes? The plan didn't work with them still been alive" asked the male.

"Mercury I don't like repeating myself all in due time. The Arrow and the Flash are not to be taken lightly."

"I don't like agreeing with Mercury, but he's right. They are dangerous and they will get in the way of our plans. They managed to put Torchwick behind bars it could be any of us next."

"Emerald are you doubting in my abilities?"

"N...no, of course not Cinder all I'm saying that we should be careful."

"The operation is all that matters. For the time being Roman will have to get comfortable in his new home" Cinder gave a grin.

"As long as he doesn't drop the soap" Mercury chuckled and Emerald followed.

"But are you really planning in busting him out?" said the dark skin girl.

"Why can't he stay there? Let him rot in a cell" said Mercury.

"I won't, I need Roman he's still important for the plan. I want the two of you to lay low and obey when I say don't go looking for trouble. If any of you gets capture by the vigilantes I won't be planning any rescuing."

"Yes Cinder" Emerald gave a nod.

"..." Adam gave a glance but chose to remain quiet.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: headmaster's office Beacon Academy)

Oliver and Barry have entered the office changing from their regular clothes to their official academy clothes. It was similar to the male's school uniform but instead it was colored gray. Ozpin was seated in his desk with his usual mug filled with coffee while Goodwitch was in the corner checking her scroll probably doing a quick check up on the students that have officially formed teams.

The headmaster gave them a cordial smile" congratulations you two on a job well done."

"We would like to apologize" Oliver said.

"Apologize you say?" the headmaster knew what he was talking about but stood in thought.

"You clearly told us that we couldn't be seen by the students. We both failed to accomplish that."

"It matters not Mr. Queen."

"What?"

"True you were seen you were aided by them and I see nothing wrong with it. On the contrary I was expecting them to come to your aid. It only strengthens their resolve to become protectors of this world. All I have to say is that we have quite the exceptional students this semester."

"They are promising and skilled, but great students? That is yet remain to be seem" Goodwitch said.

"Also I wasn't expecting both of you to defeat such strong types of Grimm on your own no matter how skilled how good you are. Only a team of skill huntsman have a chance against such beasts."

"So you're not angry at us?" asked Barry.

"Not in the slightest Mr. Allen" the headmaster smiled taking a sip from his mug.

"Oh wow that's a relief. I thought we we're in so much trouble" the speedster gave a goofy smile.

"How about we get to the reason why we came here Professor Ozpin?" said the archer.

"Of course. I will get straight to the point. You are right Mr. Queen, the criminal Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are taking orders from someone."

"Who is this person?" asked the archer.

"I'm afraid that's all I know, only that she's known as "The Queen".

"The Queen? Isn't she on the VPD's most wanted list?" said Barry.

"Correction Mr. Allen she's the most wanted criminal in the four kingdoms. Her real name? We don't know all of my resources have return empty handed when it comes to her."

"What about Qrow? I'm sure he must have kept you updated" said Oliver.

Goodwitch was surprised while Ozpin gave a smile at the teen.

"You knew he was my main informant? Well done Mr. Queen, you're truly clever."

"I had my suspicions at first, then I did some research on Qrow and it says he used to be a student at Beacon having his own team. You were one of his friends."

"We are friends Mr. Queen but I was on a different team. It's true though Qrow is a very exceptional huntsman, his specialty lies in gathering information. He has intel on all the kingdoms he knows that much, except for the identity of the Queen."

"She must be something if she can kept her identity a secret" followed Barry.

"Unfortunately she is, every information Qrow has gathered on her is too small not enough to give us any leads on her whereabouts. There are no personal records, we can assume she has erase all data about herself. It is like the person behind the Queen is deceased."

"And Torchwick? He might know something" said Oliver.

"Qrow already thought about that however, Roman Torchwick is nothing but a pawn for the Queen she will never reveal any vital information to him. Not whatever plan she has in store and definitely not her true name. Which leads us back to square one."

"Maybe I can do something."

"Oliver you're not planning in questioning him?" Barry got worried knowing where this was going.

"Maybe I will I'm sure the Arrow can get something if I ask" nicely". That is if the headmaster will allow it."

"Be my guest Mr. Queen just make sure you don't hurt him too much. He's more useful to us conscious than unconscious."

"I'll try my best" the archer gave a smile while the speedster shook his head.

* * *

(Scene change)

The newly formed team RWBY arrived at the place that will be their dorm for the next four years. They have placed their bags admiring the room which it was acceptable with four beds and a bathroom, it was enough for the four teens. Ruby was the first standing on a bed and started jumping up and down the sight was quite adorable. Yang was smiling sweetly her little sister will never change, even Blake got a smile at the petite jumping so happily. But Weiss shook her head not approving of such childish act, and to think this girl is their leader.

"Ruby stop doing that!"

"Can it Weiss, let her enjoy herself. Not everyone is a party bopper like you" said Yang.

"I am not a party bopper!"

"You are kinda acting like one" Blake said getting on one bed and deciding to start reading one of her books.

"Hmph..."

"Come on Weiss live a little. I think after everything we've been through in the initiation and passing it, we deserve to have some fun" said Ruby.

"After everything we've been through...? You mean after I almost set you on fire, then using the Nevermore for transportation, then falling from it almost getting killed."

"But Jaune saved you" Ruby pointed out.

"Whatever, then fighting the Nevermore and finally fighting the other Nevermore. Honestly I don't want to know you're idea of having fun."

"This! Jump on your bed, trust me it's a lot fun than it looks."

"That is so childish."

"Like I said party bopper count me in sis" the blond brawler was now jumping on her bed.

" _Somebody tell me I'm having a bad dream"_ Weiss gave a sigh still not believing the rosette got to be leader.

Blake kept on reading but gave a smile at the girls jumping on the beds.

"I bet you can reach the ceiling if we jump a little higher!"

"You're on sis!"

"That is enough you should stop doing that. Don't you see you're damaging the beds" the Schnee heiress scolded.

"Party bopper" Yang grinned while Ruby giggled.

"She's right. If you guys damage the beds I don't think the headmaster will sent for another, he doesn't want to increase the academy's budget."

Everyone turned to Barry standing at the entrance.

"Barry!" the scythe wielder got off from the bed happy.

"Congrats to everyone you guys were awesome. I saw how you guys fought that Nevermore, both of them it was so cool."

"It wasn't" cool" from my perspective" Weiss put her hands on her hip.

"Ignore her Barry she's a party bopper" Yang said.

"Hey!"

"So how does it feel to be officially a team?"

"It's great we're all getting along just fine" Ruby smiled widely while glancing at Weiss and she was frowning at her" well some of us are!"

"It's okay you guys have only been a team for like thirty minutes, it's to be expected some of you won't get along with each other."

"I don't think I will ever will" the Schnee heiress pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Weiss will you knock it off already, we get it you don't like been part of this team" the blond brawler had enough of her attitude.

"Hmph..."

"I kind of understand how you feel Weiss, I guess you still see them as strangers. Or maybe you can't get along with them because of bad first impressions" the speedster gave a quick glance at Ruby who gave an innocent look.

"But let me tell you something, I know Ruby and Yang long enough and they're pretty cool people and...I guess I don't know much about Blake but my friend Oliver knows her enough so it's okay" he noticed the raven haired girl turned down her book giving a nod.

"And I don't know much about you either. But trust me when I say with time you'll grow fond of them and maybe you will see them more than just your teammates like best friends or maybe...like sisters."

"Sisters?" the white haired girl was taken back along with the rest of the team.

"Yeah you knew know unless you give it a shot."

"..."

Yang noticed the expression her sister was giving to the male teen and gave a grin she knew exactly what to do" well I'm hungry come on guys I want to check the cafeteria."

"At this hour? I don't think the cafeteria will be open" said Weiss.

"We also have to ask about our uniforms" Blake put down her book she has gotten the hint from the blond.

"But I still haven't check the bathroom-"

"Let's go princess" the blond brawler was now dragging the Schnee heiress out of the dorm followed by a calm Blake.

"Wonder what was that all about?" Barry turned to the rosette who only looked confuse like him.

"What's wrong?" he noticed she wasn't acting like her usual self.

"I don't know I guess I'm..." Ruby gave a pout.

"What is it? Aren't you happy?"

"I don't know I should be happy...but I'm not."

"Why would you say that? You made it to Beacon, moved in two years ahead and you're a team leader what else could you ask for?"

"That's just it" she got up from the bed.

"Ruby? Tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

The young Rose gave a sigh" you see before arriving at Beacon Yang kept telling me I'm special and how I'm going to be the bee's knees..."

"The bee's knees, what does that mean?" the speedster gave a chuckle.

"I don't know that's Yang talking. Point is I don't want to be special because I don't want everyone else to see me different or treat me different. I just want them to see me for been...me."

"Okay I understand what you're saying but the truth is Ruby, you are special."

The scythe wielder gave a sigh getting seated on the bed again" I guess there's no stopping it now moved in two years ahead and now a leader I don't know if I have what it takes to handle the responsibility."

"I think you have what it takes."

"Really? Where's the proof?" she pouted again.

The teen opened his scroll and showed the video footage when she was leading everyone after getting the relics from the temple. The next image was of her decapitating the Nevermore which made her blushed from the embarrassment.

"I think this is the fourth time I've seen it. You were wicked."

"So you think I can be a good leader?"

"I'm positive and also I think everyone will look at you and treat you like a normal girl. At least team JNPR and your team, especially Yang. Even if you're all bad ass with a scythe I think she still sees you as her little sister who is loveable and blows bubbles in her milkshake."

"Hey I don't blow bubbles on my milkshake" she pouted.

"Yes you do" Barry smiled.

"No I don't!"

"Let's not start that because we know I'm going to win the argument, okay?"

"Yeah yeah" Ruby smiled feeling better and not realizing her cheeks were red.

"Barry...?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad you're here, I mean really glad you're here."

"I'm really glad you're here too."

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver has gotten up and decided to have one of his evenings training before heading back to bed. He has changed his sleeping clothes to a green muscle shirt with black sweat pants. Ever since he found out his younger body had limits and that he wasn't as strong as he was when he was an adult he knew he needed to train. Since that day he was beaten by Miltia and Melanie he has been training hard and the results were obvious been able to take on a regular Nevermore and last against an Alpha. As he entered the training room he noticed the door was open, someone was inside. The archer kept his guard not knowing who could be inside? All students were resting and Goodwitch was probably awake doing the night patrol.

To his surprise he saw Blake who seemed like she was waiting for him. The way she was looking at him, her amber eyes were on him as soon as he stepped into the room. There was a strong feeling in him when he gazed at the young faunus like he knew what was this all about. Expecting that she might know the truth about, his secret. He closed the door while the raven haired girl stood in her place. The silence was starting to become uncomfortable yet the girl kept on staring at him. Now that he thought about it Blake has never looked at him with hostility, it was always with a calm demeanor and some doubt. But it was to be expected because of her suspicions.

"I haven't told anyone about this place and I'm sure the headmaster has kept his word in not telling."

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"And that would be..."

"I know you're the Arrow."

Oliver gave a sigh giving a nod" yeah I kinda thought you would figure out eventually, I can't seem to hide anything from you."

"You're good at hiding things I admit."

"But not good enough to fool you."

"I have suspected you for a while, then I saw your scars and the markings in your body I became certain."

"You've been stalking me more than usual?" the archer raised an eyebrow.

"Call it what you like. Look, I won't tell anyone your secret. The reason I'm here is, I need your help."

"With the White Fang?"

"With getting ready for the White Fang."

Oliver gazed at the faunus girl and he was able to see that determination in her eyes, it was that same fire burning within her amber orbs" you want to be ready to fight them, but looking at you I think you're skilled enough to take them on."

"I'm not ready not yet. There are members within the White Fang who are really strong and I don't think I'll be able to do anything, unless I prepare myself. That's why I think you can help me."

"You want me to train you?"

"I have to get stronger and I can't do it alone. You're the Arrow and I've seen what you can do."

"You're not alone Blake, not anymore. You're in a team now I'm sure they can help you more than me."

"They're good people...not all of them" her amber eyes narrowed thinking of Weiss" but I'm not ready to trust them I...I'm not ready to tell them truth. You know who I am, you know what I am, you know who I was and right now...I trust you more than my team."

Oliver stood in deep thought but gazing at her expression his decision was clear. He already knew she won't gone astray from her duty and team RWBY, revenge won't take over her life like it once happened to Helena Bertinelli. Maybe that was his fear with Blake that she will embrace revenge and hatred and become a second Huntress. He put those thoughts asides when she told him he reason to stop the White Fang was to put closure with her past.

"All right, I will help you with the training...on one condition" he walked over to the raven haired girl pointing to her head" while you're here you will remove that bow. There's no need to hide those ears with me. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes" she has given a small smile.

"Good well it's late you should head back to your dorm."

"I'm not that tire, I don't mind if we start right now."

"You sure?"

"I'm ready."

"All right then, let's start with the basics" he smiled.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I was planning for Blake to get training from Oliver since the beginning of the story, she will get stronger.**

 **-Don't worry about the rest of RWBY Weiss and Yang will get some training too and Ruby, she will get training from Barry to become faster.**

 **-I would like to thank whitedragon1993 for the suggestion for Barry's semblance thanks a lot.**

 **-As always thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews I appreciate it keep them coming.**

 **-On another note I have put a poll on my profile page to vote which of my future crossover stories you're looking forward the most. I will appreciate if the poll gets some votes.**

 **-I will see you all next time. This is Gravenimage signing off.**

Next time: The burden of a leader


	8. The Burden of a Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

*Communications through scrolls and other devices*

 _ **Bold and Italic are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 8 The Burden of a leader

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: assistant dorm Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

Oliver and Barry have gotten up early in the morning and they have prepared themselves to start the first day of classes. Ozpin has decided to give both vigilantes a dorm for them to share which they didn't minded, because they used to live together in an apartment. Both teens have showered and dressed in their assistant uniform ready to go to their perspective teacher. Needless to say neither of them weren't looking forward to it especially after learning so much from Port and Oobleck. Oliver knew he will be bored to death from Port's story telling as well as the first year students who will be taking classes from him. Barry knew the students will be hard to keep up with Oobleck because of his fast talking and speed, the teacher probably suffers from strong caffeine side effect.

The speedster checked his watch it was seven o' clock, pretty early to go to the classroom. He opened his scroll writing a text message to Ruby just in case her team arrive late for class. The teen took a glance at the archer vigilante remembering what happened last night, well nothing out of ordinary. It was around 2AM he was a bit awake when he saw Oliver arriving at the dorm he had no idea what he was doing outside for so long. He remained quiet going through the wardrobe closet, opening a secret console making the furniture move revealing a secret passage. There stood the Flash costume which he has been taking care of it knowing how much it meant for Cisco. He shook his head not wanting to think about his friends and family from Central city as he closed the passage turning to the other teen.

"So, is there anything you would like to say?"

"About what?" asked the archer.

"You were out last night it was pretty late."

"I think I told you that I like to train before going to bed."

"But returning so late? I think there's more than that."

Oliver gave a sigh" I did say no more secrets. You're right, there is a reason why it took me longer than usual to get back to the dorm. When I arrived at the gym Blake was there."

"She knows about the gym?"

"Because she's been following me" the archer gave another sigh" Barry, she knows...She knows I'm the Arrow. And no I didn't tell her, she found out on her own."

"Okay...you know I knew Blake was smart but I never thought she will figure out your secret."

"And that's not all, I think she already knows about you too."

"Wait? You told her my identity" Barry was shocked.

"She hasn't said anything about it but it's Blake, if she found out about my secret she probably knows yours."

"Great. So what does that mean? I mean can we really trust her?"

"Yes we can. The reason she was there because she ask me to help her train. She wants to be fully prepare for the White Fang."

"Training? I saw what she was capable of at the initiation and she doesn't look like she needs training at all."

"She's been cautious which I don't blame her. Based on the recent information we received from Ozpin we will be encountering the White Fang again. Anyway I started training her last night and she's a quick learner I might have to give her advance training pretty soon."

"You sound happy" Barry gave a grin.

"I don't mind having a sparring partner."

"Yeah right, come on Oliver I'm not dumb. You enjoy Blake's company it's all over your face."

"Seriously are we going to start this topic again?" the archer gave another sigh.

"You can't blame me, it's not my fault you're been too stubborn to realize you like Blake."

"Same about been too stubborn to admit you like Ruby?" Oliver has given a smile countering his argument.

"I don't like her, she's a great friend that's all" yet the speedster felt embarrassed.

"I won't say denial. But you were so happy when she was made leader of her own team and you didn't went to her dorm congratulating her for a job well done. Am I wrong?"

"That's what friends do. I'm happy she made it to Beacon and that she's a team leader."

"I will leave it at that. Now let's be on our way."

"Do you have to remind me we're starting our assistant job today?" Barry gave a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I must" the archer was in the same boat.

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver was trying hard to look excited but he couldn't. Heading to Port's classroom any excitement has left his system because he knew very well what he will be expecting. After months of learning from him he came with two conclusions. One Peter Port was a smart man with lots of knowledge and second his pride was bigger than the four kingdoms put together. No he didn't deny that he was a skill huntsman but every time he starts talking about his class there will always come a part where he starts telling a story about himself during his" days of glory". He was ready for the professor but he doubt the students were. It was going to be one of those days as the archer arrived at the classroom.

The classroom was empty because he was early but Port was present and he wasn't surprised the older man was polishing his statue. It was among his most beloved possessions along with his weapon, the statue was something he will take good care of it and even lay his life on the line for it. The archer vigilante wasn't kidding the statue meant that much to him and also, not to disturbed when he was in such activity. Gazing around the classroom something has caught his attention, there was a cage in the far corner. That was new he didn't saw that the last time he was in the classroom and he had a feeling it has something to do with the first day of class. He was in luck that Port finished polishing the statue just in time to ask him the question. It seemed the professor was in such a good mood that made the archer to mentally rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Professor Port."

"Good morning Mr. Queen. I'm glad that you're punctual as always, I hope you're as ready as me to start the first day of class."

"I'm very eager to begin" he forced a smile.

"I am more than eager but quite happy. I can't wait to see all those students wanting to satisfy their thirst for knowledge. I am ready for another semester I'm giving my all to teach everything there is to know about Grimm studies. And perhaps I might have enough time to tell them all about my stories when I was a young and handsome huntsman."

Oliver chose to ignore the last part as his eyes traveled to the new addition in the classroom" professor if I may ask, what is with the cage?"

"Oh, that my boy is a surprise for the students. Call it the opening ceremony of the class."

"Like an introduction?"

"Correct I think it's important that they learn everything there is to know about the Grimm, learning from the enemy is very beneficial to all huntsman and huntresses. And what better way to prove it by having an exhibition match?"

The archer was about to say something when her heard a grow coming from inside of the cage. Looks like the worst fear of the vigilante were true after all he gave a sigh. He was pretty clear that it was forbidden to have a Grimm in school grounds and here there was one, he really hope Goodwitch doesn't bring him any crap because of this. He turned to Port who stood quiet but maybe he was able to see a smile forming behind his thick mustache.

"There's a Grimm in the cage isn't it?"

"Correct Mr. Queen, a Boarbatusk to be exact."

"Is it safe to have a Grimm inside of the classroom?"

"Do not worry my boy. If things get out of hand we will interfere."

"It's more important the safety of the students than learning about the Grimm."

"Agreed always thinking about the well being of the students good job Mr. Queen."

"Actually I'm mote worried about the Boarbatusk than the students" smiled the archer.

"Hoho indeed."

* * *

(Scene change)

Team RWBY and JNPR were wearing their official school uniforms, walking the halls heading for their first class. It was thanks to the Ruby's team that they were early for class, all because the young Rose got a message from Barry telling her that classes starts at eight. The all girl team was in a good mood because they were able to decorate their dorm and unpack all their things, with the addition of changing their beds turning them into a cheap version of what its called" bunk beds". Team JNPR were acting their usual too, Jaune talking to Phyrra, Nora been all cheery and Ren all quiet. But one member was in thought as she was gazing at another member of their team. The blond teen Yang Xiao Long was the one in thought and even if she didn't looked like it she was keeping an eye on her partner Blake.

Why would she be looking at the raven haired girl? It had to do with last night. She was awake because she was having trouble sleeping, and that's when she saw her. Blake arrived to the dorm and she has taken a shower before going to bed. Now she got curious where could she have been that she needs to wash herself? Obviously she was probably dirty or sweaty, and that was enough to peek her interest. The blond brawler got close to her partner before pulling her back a bit, the others didn't noticed and they resume heading to the classroom. A grin has formed on her lips wanting to hear some gossip especially if it comes from the same team. Judging from the way Blake was looking at her it was going to be good.

"What is it?"

"Blake we're friends right?"

"Um...yes."

"And we're partners, right?"

"Yes…."

"So if I ask you a question you will answer it honestly, right?"

"What's your point?" Blake was more confused by the blonds attitude.

"Last night I kinda saw you arriving at the dorm pretty late. You went to the bathroom and washed yourself before going to bed."

"And?" she remained calm but on the inside she was nervous.

"What were you doing out so late?"

"I don't think it was that late…."

"It was two in the morning Blake" the blond grinned.

"Maybe I was feeling like taking a shower, what's wrong with that?" she was starting to get frustrated.

"Look you obviously went to some place and you were doing something. I'm not making you telling me I just thought that been on the same team and been partners I thought we could begin our friendship been honest with each other. But it's okay if you don't want to tell me, so no biggie."

"And if I don't tell you, you're going to keep bothering me about it for the rest of the day" the raven haired girl gave a sigh.

"You know it" she grinned even more.

"Fine, I was training."

"Training, alone?"

"No I...I was training with Oliver."

Yang just gave an evil grin like she was expecting to hear that" I knew it, oh I so knew it. When I saw you arriving at the dorm all sweaty I knew Oliver had something to do with it. He must have been a good kisser to make you look like that."

"What?" the raven haired girl felt her cheeks reddened.

"Or maybe you did something more than just kissing" the blond brawler kept her grin.

"No! We...haven't done any of the sort it was just training."

"Okay okay I get it, it was just training. Why?"

"I think Oliver can help me get stronger. As future huntresses we have to be prepare for anything, additional training won't hurt."

"Makes sense I guess. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay I don't mind."

"Hey guys!" Ruby arrived" what's taking you guys so long? We're going to be late for class!"

"Right time to enter the torture chamber" Yang said while Blake rolled her eyes.

* * *

(Scene change)

Everyone have taken their seats just in time for class to begin. Port has introduced himself and gave a brief description of the course they'll be taking during the academic year. So far everything was good the students all looked interested and they were looking forward to know more about Grimm studies. Oliver knew their enthusiasm wasn't going to last because that was exactly how he felt the first time he took the class. Taking a glance at team RWBY and JNPR they were paying attention as Port continued to talk about the description of the topic. His eyes fell on Blake remembering about their training last night the cat faunus was truly a natural and a quick learner. It made him wonder who was behind her training, maybe asking her later will be a good idea.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I like to refer to them as prey" the teacher resumed his lecture.

And as expected Port have changed the topic of the class to a long narration of one of his stories. The archer has noticed the great change from the students as they were already getting bored. It actually happened a lot faster than he believed, some were already sleeping. Among them Jaune, Phyrra doing her best not to get bored, Ren was bored and Nora was probably daydreaming. Team CRDL he only took one glance at them and they weren't even paying attention to the teacher since they arrived. Again he asked himself what they were doing in Beacon if they didn't had teamwork or the desire to become huntsman? Finally he walked over to the row where team RWBY stood. The teen saw Yang chuckling from something and eventually he figured out what was the reason behind.

"Ruby."

"What-oh Oliver heh" the scythe wielder chuckled hiding a piece of paper.

"Give me the paper" he whispered not wanting to interrupt Port.

"No" she gave a nervous smile

"You're supposed to be paying attention to class not..." he managed to snatched the paper from the young Rose taking a look at it.

It was a childish drawing of Port which he admitted it looked just like him and next to the drawing it was written" Professor Poop". He raised an eyebrow before folding it and putting it to his coat pocket.

"Please don't show it to Professor Port" pleaded Ruby.

"Just pay attention to class."

"But it's boring."

"She's right Oliver it's boring" followed Yang.

"Bear with it like I did."

"I agreed she should pay attention" Weiss interjected not sounding happy.

"Ahem, Mr. Queen is there something wrong?" Port saw the commotion that made him paused his story.

"No, I'm just telling them that I will begin mentioning the common species of Grimm as we discussed Professor."

"Oh yes of course. We will get to that shortly, right after I finish my story."

Oliver turned to the four RWBY members" like I said, bear with it."

"Easier said than done" muttered Yang.

As Oliver took his place and resumed to watch Port almost finishing his story he noticed Weiss was getting angry. When he took a glance at the reason he understood why. As the teacher started giving the characteristics of what a huntsman should be the Schnee heiress was angrier, only because Ruby was showing childish behavior. First she was balancing a book with a pencil, then she was sleeping and third which he thought was gross, she was picking her nose. To think this was the same girl Barry has a thing for she can be quite immature. Finally Port asked the question of someone volunteering to take the challenge and he knew it had to do with the Boarbatusk locked in the cage. To the archer's surprise Weiss has raised her hand not taking anymore of Ruby's childish antics.

"I do sir!"

"Well then, step forward and face your opponent."

" _Something's up with her"_ Oliver knew the Schnee heiress was upset at the young Rose but there was something more than just frustrated anger.

* * *

(Time skip)

Weiss has changed her uniform to her regular outfit with her rapier Myrtenaster by her side. She took a glance at Ruby frowning before turning back to the cage this was her chance to put her in her place and prove to everyone who is the better huntress. Sure she clearly was aware Ruby has some skills and wasn't a complete dolt like she thought, but when it comes to been a leader she doubted her abilities. She was filled with confident that she was a more suited candidate than the scythe wielder. With this exhibition match she will show to everyone in the classroom that Weiss Schnee was an exceptional huntress in training that is far better for leader material than Ruby. Oliver was next to Port as the teacher was holding his axe weapon about to set the Grimm free.

" _What are you trying to prove Weiss?"_ the vigilante keep his eyes on the white haired girl.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" followed Blake waving a RWBY small flag.

"Yay representing team RWBY!" Ruby was the loudest of them all.

"Ruby be quiet I'm trying to focus!" scolded the heiress which made the rosette leader looked like a sad puppy that has been rejected.

"Oh...sorry."

" _Scolding only Ruby...she must be jealous of her or maybe she envies her"_ Oliver was putting two on two together.

"All right let the match begin!" Port used his axe to break the lock in the cage.

The wild Boarbatusk escaped growling and its eyes were on the first person in the classroom. Weiss has officially become its target the creature charged at her and she countered but her attack barely made a dent on the Grimm's armor.

"Haha weren't expecting that, were you?" said the teacher.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

" _She's not thinking clearly, her weapon or no amount of dust will penetrate it's armor. Her better chances are attacking it from below"_ thought Oliver.

This time the Schnee heiress has charged but her sword got caught in one of its tusks.

"Hold your approach, I like it!"

"Come on Weiss, show it how's boss!"

The white haired gave a glare at the scythe wielder lowering her guard. The Boarbatusk was able to throw her rapier across the classroom, she got hit by its tusks.

"Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

" _You're not helping matters Professor"_ the archer gave a sigh.

She dodged a charged from the Grimm and managed to ran all the way recovering her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looked hurt like a puppy that just got kicked.

" _Not listening to your leader's advise. You have a long way to go Weiss."_

The Boarbatusk went for its rolling attack as Weiss prepared a glyph as a shield making the creature to collide with it. It was down and it was her chance to finish it off. She created another glyph in the air using it to push herself forward stabbing the Grimm in its belly ending the match. Oliver didn't know if he should laugh or glare at the girl. He knew the moment they were made a team the big issue will be the heiress attitude. If she didn't change her ways it was going to cost her more than just her life but the team's as well.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears that we are indeed of a presence of a true huntress in training. That's all the time we have for today, be sure to read the selected lectures."

"Don't forget to read about basic species of Grimm. There will be a quiz about it in the next class" Oliver said.

"That too. That will be all for today and remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver has left the classroom feeling worry for Ruby. He finally realized what was going on with Weiss and it was so obvious to the archer vigilante. The Schnee heiress was displeased with the young Rose been the leader of team RWBY and she believed she was the one to take the position. It didn't surprised him the white haired girl comes from a wealthy and powerful family just like him and when you belong to such, you tend to have everything given to you on a silver platter. The fact he used to be like her made him like it was his responsibility to set the girl straight before she does damage to others and herself. Namely her team and he wasn't going to let a good team like them become a team CRDL.

As he continued in the corridor he eventually saw Weiss and Ruby and things weren't looking good. The Schnee heiress wasn't happy with the way she was staring at the silver eyed girl and he could tell that this wasn't going to end well. The archer arrived just in time for the white haired girl berating on the red and black haired girl.

"Not a team lead by you. I frankly deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

"You mean you want to be leader instead of Ruby?"

"Oliver" said the scythe wielder.

"I...yes, I think I am better and more capable leader than her" Weiss gave the petite a glare.

"Ruby didn't asked to be leader. There is a reason why Ozpin chose her."

"And what would that be?"

"For starters she came up with the plan to take down the Nevermore, when any of you didn't had one in mind. With only that it shows she's capable of making quick decisions and she can make strategies. That I believe is a quality a leader should have."

"But she's an immature child! You saw what she was doing in Port's class."

"Hey" Ruby pouted at the insult.

"On that part Weiss I agreed."

"Hey" pouted again the petite.

"Ruby may act childish but when it comes to a fight she acts like a true leader. I also add that she was the one who made the decision to help the Arrow fight the Nevermore Alpha. I'm pretty sure without the interference of team RWBY the Arrow wouldn't been able to defeat it."

The Schnee heiress was about to protest but chose to stay quiet. The things he mentioned are true no matter how much she wanted to deny it. True she would have never come up with a plan to throw yourself like a giant sling shot, she still think it was a reckless plan. But the truth remains that she wouldn't been able to come up with an actual plan to defeat a strong Grimm like the Nevermore. On another note she was against the idea to help the Arrow with the stronger Nevermore while Ruby wanted the team to aid him. Things weren't bad they were able to defeat the flying Grimm and she was also able to repay the debt she had with the hooded archer from when he helped her at the Schnee dust plant. Childish or not the silver eyed girl has proven she was a good leader and that she was wrong, Ozpin didn't made a mistake choosing her.

" _But its still unfair that she gets to be leader and not me…."_

"Weiss?"

The white haired heiress had her attention to Oliver, she slightly frowned at him.

"I know you're acting like this because you're used to have everything handed to you."

"T-that's not true...well not entirely true."

"I know how that feels and I was so ungrateful that I took things for granted. I learned the hard way, the consequences of my actions."

Weiss was a bit confused of what he meant but he seems to have understand her situation. Maybe he comes from a wealthy family like her, then again she didn't knew that much about Oliver. She pinched the bridge of her nose while Ruby stepped forward.

"Weiss I'm sorry. I'm still new with the whole leader thing. But I promise that I will try hard to become a better one, that is if you give me the chance."

The heiress only gave a sigh she wanted to believe it, though she still saw herself a better candidate for leadership.

"Weiss it's only been a day since she was made leader. Don't you think she deserves a chance to prove herself? If you still doubt her, instead of trying to be a leader why don't you try to be a better teammate?"

"A better teammate?"

"You haven't forgotten that Ruby's your partner? It suits you better to become the best teammate among the team" smiled Oliver.

The white haired heiress stood in thought and once more the male teen was making sense. Maybe she wasn't meant to be leader, maybe there was something else for her to do. She gave a look to Ruby who was smiling at her hoping she will accept her as leader. After her plan to defeat the Nevermore and her suggestion to help the Arrow maybe she deserves a chance to become even better. This was the last thing she needed, to become softhearted. On another thought she could cut the rosette some slack and start putting her trust as well as the rest of the team. Then she scoffed and turned to the silver eyed girl, giving a small nod.

"Maybe you deserve a chance. But you better not disappoint me."

"All right!" Ruby cheered while the Schnee heiress sighed.

"And while I'm at it, I guess it won't hurt to try and become a better teammate."

"You won't regret it Weiss" smiled the rosette.

"I hope not."

"You're doing the right choice Weiss" Oliver thought that maybe she will behave, he then check the clock from his scroll" I think it's time you two head out to your next class."

"That's right, I think we have history. Come on Weiss we have to hurry or we'll be late!" Ruby ran.

"Wait for me you dunce!"

Oliver watched the two girls leave before sensing someone was near" is there something you want Professor Ozpin?"

"Not at all Mr. Queen. I was planning of giving Miss Rose a pep talk, but you seem to have done it for me. And that's not all you seem to have set Miss Schnee straight, who knows she might begin to get along with her teammates. A job well done" the headmaster gave a smile walking next to him.

"Since you're here I shall tell you. Tonight I'm planning to pay a visit to Torchwick."

"Yes, I figure you would. I already planned ahead and gave a call to a friend of mine. He's in charge of Atlas military and he's also the one in charge of security regarding Roman Torchwick. He won't be going anywhere with him watching his every move, I informed him the Arrow will be questioning the prisoner and he agreed for the visit."

"Always planning ahead as usual."

"But let me tell you Mr. Queen. You might not get the information you're seeking. A mastermind like the Queen must have more than one alias. That is the reason why Qrow won't bother questioning Torchwick. We know Queen is an alias and she either told him that one or probably another one. Either way you won't find any valid information by searching one of her aliases. The truth remains the same, she will never give her real name to anyone."

"Maybe but it will be enough for me no matter the result. Even the smallest detail can mean something important."

"Then I shall wish you good luck with tonight" Ozpin gave a nod before leaving.

* * *

(Time skip)

Barry has returned to his dorm to picked up a couple of books. He needed to go to Oobleck's classroom for his first study session because he knew it was going to happen. Their first day taking class with the coffee addict teacher and they have failed to understand what he was saying. No one couldn't understand a word that was coming out of his mouth and in the end all the students were as clueless to know what the class was all about. If it weren't for him been Oobleck's assistant many students will start the semester with an "F", lucky for them he was here to save the day. The speedster wasn't expecting that Ruby sounded excited like she was looking forward for the session. Not that he knew she was the study hard type, but her behavior was a bit strange. The door opened revealing Oliver he quickly locked the door behind him and went to removed a large box from underneath the bed.

"You have a mission?"

"Yes I do" he opened the box taking his mechanical bow.

"Too bad I can't join you. Looks like I was right after all. Nobody could keep up with Professor Oobleck and now I have to do a full study session."

"I'm sure they won't be able to keep up with you either."

"Funny" Barry got his joke" but seriously I won't like I have injected caffeine to my veins."

"At least you'll be spending time with Ruby."

The speedster opened his mouth but chose to remain quiet.

Oliver took the Arrow costume from the box ready to suit up" I'm going to get some information out of Torchwick."

"Wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Penitentiary Correction Facility Atlas)

Roman Torchwick wasn't a happy camper, of he was angry that will be an understatement to start his frustration his clothes were gone and he was now wearing a out of fashion blue uniform that the convicts of the facility wears. It has only been a week and a half since he got arrested and sent to this damn prison. Remembering the first time he was caught it took an entire squad of police officers from Vale along with officers from Atlas to finally bring him down, eventually he gave them props for trying to so hard. But this time, it boil his blood to realized that he was caught so easy all thanks to those two vigilantes. The Arrow and the Flash have met an enemy for life and the only thing that will bring a smile to his face is what he will do to them when he gets out of here. His revenge was the only thing in his mind, its what kept him from getting bored to death. That was another thing the criminal was complaining about.

He groaned his cell was too small, his bed was dirty and old, the food tasted like coal, there was no television and not to mention that he was denied of making a phone call. Though he was a wanted criminal considered armed and dangerous he argued, that he at least deserves to make one call. Then he thought when will Cinder bust him out of this hole surely she wasn't going to let him rot here. She needs him after all to resume with her plan, whatever that was. But nothing was compared that he was stripped off of his favorite hat. The hat was his most cherished possession, he couldn't live without it. And here he was hatless, he glared thinking where the hat could be. Or maybe some guard decided to wear it, there will be hell to pay if that happens. The door to his cell opened spotting two Atlas guards.

"Good evening gentlemen. Are you going to fulfill my request and give me my phone call?"

"You wish" one of the guards chuckled as the other went inside with a pair of handcuffs and leg cuffs.

"Let's go" he made the criminal get up from the bed putting him both types of cuffs.

"And where do I get the pleasure of going?"

"That's none of your business."

The orange haired man glared not liking their manners and walked out of the cell with the guards next to him. He had no idea where they were taking him so he chose to be a good boy and obey following the guards. They walked the long corridor passing the many cells been vacant by other dangerous criminals. Of course Torchwick thought of himself as a first class criminal, a true professional who not always has to get his hands dirty to get the job done. One of the guards opened a cell door that lead to an empty corridor while the prisoner was still clueless where he was been taken. He was brought to the corridor before he realized the guards have left leaving him in the area, which it was dark. The lights present weren't enough to lit the place and he stood there dumbfounded, not believing what was going on.

"Helloooooo…? Dangerous criminal alone? I will try to escape!" he frowned at his failure the guards that brought him were probably gone by now.

"Seriously they dare ditched me like I was some amateur crook blasphemy. Lousy services, lousy accommodations lousy food, lousy penal system. I should be given first class treatment, my reputation exceeds me-"

He was hit by a dart on the left side of his neck, and just like that he was out like a light.

* * *

(Time skip)

"..….….."

Torchwick slowly opened his eyes and he immediately knew something was very wrong. Firs he was hanging upside down, second he was no longer in the prison but a dark forest, third he was still hand cuffed along with his legs sadly, he was hanging from a thin tree branch in a cliff side and finally he had a perfect view of a dark and what it seems to be a bottomless pit truly scary. His eyes widened in horror starting to ask how the hell did he got here? The rope he was strapped in looked tough but who knows how long it will hold. One thing was certain for the criminal, whoever did this has him in his mercy as much as he hated to admit. His eyes fell on a figure before him, he glared at the green hooded archer. One of the vigilantes that put him behind bars, he did this to him.

"You!" he tried to break free but it was futile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Torchwick" the Arrow said in his deep voice using his voice changes device" unless if you want to fall six hundred feet below."

"You son of a…it's not enough that you and your running pajama sidekick put me in the slammer but you have to take me away from there and humiliate me even more. You must be enjoying yourself gloating."

"Honestly, no. There's a reason I brought you here I need information only you can give me. So here how its going to be, you tell me what I want to know and I'll send you back to your cell. But if you don't" he prepared an arrow on his bow pointing at the rope that was holding him.

"Y...you wouldn't…." it was impossible for Torchwick to pretend he wasn't scare.

"That rope you're hanging in is really tough it can last for a while, that is until I cut it. With three arrows it will be cut, three arrows, three chances get it?"

Torchwick gave a nod with a glare at the hooded archer" what do you want to know?"

"The name of your boss."

"Boss?" even in his situation the orange haired criminal started laughing" really? Oh my , sorry to disappoint you my archery friend but you're looking at him. I'm in charge of the dust operation there's no one else involve it's all m-" he gasped as an arrow has hit the rope cutting it slightly.

"One chance down, only two remains. Make them count."

" _Okay maybe that was a bad idea."_

"You're not fooling me Torchwick. I know you're taking orders from someone. However is this person the White Fang are also taking orders from it too. Both of you are this person's pawns while it operates in the shadows preparing whatever plan she's working on."

" _I have to admit he's pretty clever, Cinder did warned me of him"_ he gave a sigh trying not to look down.

"She? You think it's a lady playing the ringleader of this show?"

"I know, all I need for you to confirm it. Well are you going to give the name of your boss or should I fire the second arrow?"

"Bravo my green hooded nemesis bravo. You are right, I am working for someone and she's a lady. She's very dangerous I wouldn't put her in a bad mood, big mistake."

"Her name?" the Arrow was starting to lose his patience.

"Unfortunately I don't know her name, I never met her in person. She has always contacted me through my scroll."

"I know she would never give you her real name. You're working for the Queen, and I'm sure she must have given you another name or another alias to be precise."

"You're really a sharp one. I will applaud you but as you can see my hands are cuffed at the moment."

"The name…."

"..…."

"You're silence tells me you don't want to cooperate. Maybe this will help" he shot another arrow hitting the rope and by now, the rope was at its limit from breaking.

"No wait! I…." he was scared now, the rope looked like it could break any minute.

"Last chance Torchwick, tell me her name."

"Cinder….her name is Cinder Fall" he knew he was in big trouble with the woman if she finds out he ratted her.

"An alias obviously. Now for my next question, I don't believe you when you said you haven't meet her in person. Give me a physical description of Cinder."

"I...I can't...I can't do it!"

"I'm going to fire the third arrow. I know aura heals all types of injuries but I highly doubt it will heal any injury done from falling at such height."

"You seriously going to let me fall?! I thought you heroes have some sort of code of honor to never kill the villains."

"I'm not that kind of hero. Now tell me Cinder's physical traits or are you planning to waste your last chance?" the arrow was set in his bow pointing at the small piece of rope holding the orange haired man.

"Long black hair, amber eyes, slender, she seems young around twenty eight or twenty nine. That's all I know!"

" _Not enough for a good description"_ the hooded archer knew there were so many women with those characteristics it will take him a long time to find the one that matches the Queen's.

"One more question, did Cinder told you what she's planning to do with all the dust the White Fang's been gathering?"

"You really think she will filled me in on the whole loop?!"

"No...no she wouldn't…."

" _Ozpin was right, I still need more information to make it valid."_

"I answered all your questions, now put me down!"

"Whatever you say" he grinned shooting the arrow, cutting the rope.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

The Arrow was quick as he managed to grabbed his cuffed hands preventing Torchwick from falling. The criminal was glaring at him and he responded punching him square in the face knocking him unconscious.

" _Cinder Fall…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: library Beacon Academy)

Barry was carefully picking some books that Oobleck has assigned him for extra reference. It was important that he learn information from other books that aren't in the regular ones, especially when he was doing study sessions. He smiled thinking he did a good job giving the teacher's class from today. Pretty much everyone couldn't keep up with his fast pace talking so he knew he will be doing another session soon. Looks like a teacher assistant work was never done, he needed to get used to it. Finally he found the books he was looking for and left the bookcase heading outside, but stop on his tracks. He was surprised to see Ruby seated in one of the tables wearing her regular outfit. She was reading a book next was a piece of paper, the speedster walked over to her currious of her presence.

"What are you doing here?" he put his books on the table.

"Ah! Oh-heh Barry you startled me" said the embarrassed Ruby.

"We're in the library Ruby not so loud, and don't you think it's a little late to be studying?" he checked the clock from his scroll.

"I guess but I need to get better. I want to know everything for the next session. By the way you were awesome teaching Professor Allen."

"Please don't I am only an assistant nothing more."

"Why not? Everyone have been saying you were great, Nora even suggested you should replace Professor Oobleck. Ren was all like" thank you I can understand what he's saying" and even Yang was saying" finally history makes sense to me" and-"

"Okay Ruby I get it, I'm good at teaching" he smiled at her cheery attitude" I'm happy you guys are learning that's the important part" his eyes went to a piece of paper next to the book she was reading.

"What's this? Freezer burn, bumblebee…."

"That, I'm still working on it. As a leader I have to come up with different names for combination attacks and strategies."

"Not bad getting ahead of your duties as leader. Which by the way, are you okay with the big responsibility of been one?"

"I used to think it was too much and I couldn't pull it off. But thanks to Oliver I have accepted my role, I'm ready to lead my team" she smiled widely.

"Good for you Ruby."

The silver eyed girl stood quiet as she gazed at the floor while fidgeting, something that was unfamiliar with the speedster. He knew she was shy sometimes but this was a bit different to him. The only thing that he could think of that something was on her mind and she was feeling embarrassed to say. He knew Ruby for months now and he believe they were good friends, there was no need to hide things from each other. Maybe there were things too personal to talk about when it came to him, his secret identity and his biggest secret that he was from another world. One day he wanted to tell her everything, until then he will try to be the best friend he can be.

"What is it Ruby?"

"I...I've been wanting to repay you for some time now."

"Repay me, for what?"

"For been such a super cool friend" the petite almost shouted but covered her mouth.

"It's okay you don't have to think hard about that."

"No I will repay you."

"Really Ruby you don't have-"

"I will."

"But-"

"Zip it" she gave a childish smile.

"Okay fine, and how are you planning to do that?"

"I...hm I don't know yet" she pouted hearing him chuckle.

"Say Ruby? I've been meaning to ask you. I noticed that you're semblance doesn't last that long. Your speed is limited" he tried not to offend her or anything but it was the truth.

"That's because I can only go fast for a short period of time."

"So you can't keep up your speed for too long" Barry stood in thought.

"It's because of my aura. I don't have enough to go too far. According to what they taught me at Signal some people have a large amounts of aura that they can manifest a semblance a lot sooner than usual and they can keep it up longer than others. There are others who have a limited supply of aura and it takes longer to develop a semblance and when they do, they can only use it for a period of time. Like me, when my aura was awaken it took me a while to learn my semblance. Yang has more aura than me and she learned her semblance sooner than me and she can keep it up longer too."

"Wow look at you Ruby sounding all smarty" he smiled while the Rose petite made a fake hurtful expression.

"Barry are you saying I'm not smarty?"

"I'm kidding silly, anyway that's really interesting stuff."

"I thought you already knew that. Didn't you went to a training school or something?"

"I didn't, you already know I'm not a fighter."

"But even if you haven't had any training your aura was unlocked, right?"

"Um...I don't think so" the speedster scratched the back of his head, he felt like he made a mistake for saying that.

"What?!" Ruby covered her mouth again because she raised her voice" Barry your aura hasn't been unlocked, but auras are unlock when we're little. Didn't your parents…."

"I don't have parents" Barry whispered not wanting to think about his father and mother.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay Ruby don't feel bad."

The rosette bit her lip it was too late she already felt bad for the teen. She never knew Barry was an orphan from the start. At least she has parents, with exception of a mother she didn't wanted to think about that now. Then her silver eyes lit up realizing what she needed to do, she smiled at the teen in front of her.

"What?" asked Barry.

"I know, I know how to repay you. I will unlock your aura."

"Really? I...you don't have to do that Ruby it's okay."

"Nope I made up my mind."

"Do you even know how to do that?" he smiled teasing her.

"Of course I do know silly. Even with small amount of aura I can still unlock it. But I can't do this alone, you have to do your part."

"Okay just tell me what to do."

Ruby went on her tip toes but she was having a trouble reaching Barry, these were the times she hated been short.

"Wish you were taller?" he chuckled.

"Oh be quiet and get down" she giggled as the teen was face to face with her" now you have to close your eyes and concentrate, you have to help me."

"Okay" he closed his eyes.

"Here we go" she closed her eyes touching his cheek using her aura to release Barry's" for it is in passing that we achieved mortality...no wait it's immortality."

Barry chuckled but he received an elbow from the petite" sorry…."

"Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect you-I mean thee…."

"Oh my-" Barry felt something powerful rising from within him as he opened his eyes.

Gazing at his hands he realized his body was covered by a red energy. He couldn't believe it Ruby has done it he actually felt stronger than before. Soon the energy was gone and his eyes fell on the silver eyed girl who was smiling.

"There we go, your aura has been awakened or unlocked whatever suits you best."

"Ruby you did it I don't know how but" his eyes widened when the petite was about to fall to the ground.

"Ruby you okay?" he caught her as their faces were very close.

"Yeah I'm fine this is normal. I used my aura to awaken yours and its takes more than usual to do it" she blushed been so close to Barry.

"Can you walk?" he got up getting the scythe wielder on her feet.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry but anyway how do you feel?"

"I feel great, I never knew this is how it feels to have an aura."

Ruby smiled again but then she saw something that made her eyes widened. She was gazing an image of the inside of a beautiful house where there was a woman screaming and something was passing her in circles. It was going so fast, it was faster than Flash a yellow blur with lightning streaks. There was a man telling a little boy to leave the house and suddenly a red blur took the boy out of the house.

"Ruby?"

"…."

"Ruby you okay?" he touched her shoulder snapping the teen.

"Hm...what?"

"You looked like you just spaced out for a moment."

"Oh yeah I'm okay. I can't believe I spaced out."

"It is late I think you should get back to your dorm and sleep."

"You're right I think I did enough study for today" she gave a yawn" at least Weiss is acting more comfortable around me, she even brought me coffee and she told me that she always wanted to bunk beds when she was little."

"That's great maybe she will finally open up to you guys."

"I hope so, well I better go" she picked up the book and the piece of paper.

"I have to go too I need some sleep."

"You will sure need it Professor Allen" she smirked.

"I told you not to call me that" he smiled as the rosette childishly stuck her tongue leaving.

The speedster shook his head taking his books from the table and smiled _" so my aura is awaken...I wonder how strong I'll become."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver was having his usual nightly training routine, only this time it was different. He was now been accompanied by Blake. The archer has promised to help her train for future encounters with the White Fang and he understood her plead to get stronger. They were currently in a sparring match relying only on a pair of wooden sticks. Oliver was wearing green sweat pants and a white muscle shirt while Blake was wearing something different, not her regular clothes. The cat faunus was wearing a black sports bra with black long tight pants and her hair was tied in a pony tail and of course she had her bow removed. The archer admitted that with such outfit she looked gorgeous, her figure was perfect. The thoughts were erased as his focus went back to the match, how he could be so foolish and think about his hormones instead of his opponent.

The point of using other weapons is not to rely on your personal weapon. He wanted Blake to fight with her own skills and not with Gambol Shroud and even without the handy weapon she was truly skilled. The fighting sequence was different with each strike, he will attacked she will blocked and countered and vice versa. What impressed him the most that Blake hasn't lost her focus since they started the match, her eyes were on her opponent only. It came to his mind who was her teacher and whoever he was, taught her well. Also that she probably got additional training when she joined the White Fang making her the perfect warrior, or huntress. After another attack Oliver removed one of the sticks but the young faunus countered removing another from the vigilante.

Finally, their sticks were crossing both facing each other.

"Not bad" panted the archer.

"You too" she panted.

"Never thought we will progress so much in your training."

"And I knew coming to you was the right thing to do."

After they were done they chose to take a break, getting seated on the ground their backs leaned on the wall. Oliver offered the young faunus a battle of water and she happily complied taking it, and for a moment they stood quiet drinking the cold water. After drinking the water his eyes traveled to the raven haired girl, he was no fool she was truly attractive. Quite honestly he didn't care about the cat ears but he made a mental note that they go well with her appearance. Her training outfit only showed her curves and her body and that's when he paused and got his act together, remembering the reason why she was here. Too bad he didn't noticed Blake taking a quick glance at him and she got the idea that he was" checking her out" and for some reason, she didn't minded. After all she was a girl and she admitted Oliver is attractive.

"It's only been two days and you have progress so much. If this keeps up pretty soon I won't know what else to teach you."

"I have a good teacher" a small smile spread over Blake's features.

"Your teacher must be a great fighter if he taught you everything he knows."

"He did, he's a great teacher" her amber eyes softened remembering those days.

Her tone gave Oliver the message that she didn't wanted to talk about it, so he chose to respect her choice" the next time the White Fang shows up, you'll be ready for them."

"They have to be stop, I refuse to let them continue steal and hurt innocent people."

"Only this time is different. You're in a team now and I hope you do the right thing in telling them."

"When I'm ready to tell them the truth, I will but it won't be easy…."

"You mean Weiss?" he took a sip of his bottle as the faunus gave a nod.

"Her family hates the White Fang and I understand that, she's also not fond of faunus. Telling her I'm one will complicate things."

"She only hates the faunus of the White Fang. She told me she didn't hate all faunus."

"That's a surprise. I don't expect her to understand my situation."

"I know how her attitude needs work. But been with a team might change her for the better, you will get along before you know it."

"That's hard to see" she took a sip from her bottle before gazing at the teen.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you. I've seen you fight, but I've never seen you using your semblance."

"I don't like using aura much. I like to use my own skills."

Blake frowned at him" you're lying…."

"Blake-"

"No, I'll be clear Oliver. If you want me to trust you, then I will like if we can be honest with each other. Because I will not tolerate any lies."

The archer gave a nod" you're right I would like if we can be honest. I don't want to jeopardize whatever is we have."

"It's called a partnership" the raven haired faunus crossed her arms.

"Right, a partnership. I...I don't use aura, more like I can't use it."

"Didn't you had your aura unlock?" Blake stood surprised.

"I didn't, honestly I don't think I need it."

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul, with it we can heal our injuries and we can use it to protect ourselves from enemy attacks I thought you knew that."

"I know that but I…."

"You're used to relying on your skills from your training, I get that" she got up" but with your aura unlock you'll become stronger."

"And you know someone who will unlock it?"

"I do" she walked closer to him" it won't take long."

"You will unlock it?" Oliver stood surprised.

"Do you want me to? I won't oblige if you don't want to."

"I have a feeling if I say no you will frown at me again."

"It's your choice."

"I won't say no, you look scary when you're angry and I would like to avoid that."

"Then don't make me angry" she gave a small smile.

"All right do it, whatever is you have to do."

"Close your eyes and focus your mind."

The archer nodded closing his eyes he felt his cheek been touched by the cat faunus who did the same.

"For it is in passing that we achieved immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Oliver felt a strong power from within him been released. Like a blast of water from a pressure pipe. Gazing at his body he was surrounded by a green light and Blake wasn't kidding of him becoming stronger. Just having this energy made him so strong it's like he can do anything, he turned to Blake and she was about to collapse. He caught her in time from reaching the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, this is normal. Awakening someone's aura takes a lot of the user's aura. I'll be fine."

He gave a nod as their faces were close, their eyes met. Just a few more inches and it could become more than just a" partnership" like Blake said.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah nothing to worry about."

"How about we call it a night? You look like you could use some rest."

"Oliver it's okay, I can still…." her amber eyes widened and her cat ears perked up.

"Blake….?" the archer got worried at her expression.

The raven haired girl didn't know what to think or what was happening. Before her was a vision, there was water everywhere like an ocean. A powerful storm was wrecking havoc making the waves reached high levels looking like tsunami. There was a boat that ended up getting destroyed and sink. Her eyes were fixated on the boat as it started sinking, the words behind it" Queen's Gambit".

"Blake what's wrong?"

"Huh...Oliver what happened….?"

"You tell me. You just spaced out I got worried."

"I...I don't know I..."

"This is why you should return to your dorm and rest. We're done for the night."

"But I-"

"No buts."

"Fine, maybe you're right" she gave a sigh touching her forehead as she left the gym area.

" _What was that just now….?"_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Vale Downtown)

While the people of the city was doing their daily usual routines. There were others who had no idea what was going on. Two individuals stood staring at the city like it was the most shocking thing ever. Both stood in their place rigid not moving one muscle. Slowly one of them removed his blue fur coat and his blue wraparound goggles. The second person has taken his black wraparound goggles getting a better look of the city. Both started gazing around at the peoples and some of them who had animal ears. It all looked like they were in some crazy dream.

"What the hell just happened?" asked the one holding a red-like gun.

"This can't be real, the last thing I remember…." the one with the fur coat holding a silver colored gun turned to the other person and was shocked" what happened to you?"

"What do you mean…." the other one turned to his companion and was shocked too" what happened to me? What happened to you?"

"You looked younger."

"You too."

"This feels real."

"Yes it does, I mean I'm sure I'm not dreaming."

"And what is this place?"

"Yeah this city's weird…."

"Among all the crazy before us I do know one thing."

"What is it Snart?"

"Mick...we're no longer in Central city."

For Leonard Snart and Mick Rory they had no idea their lives have changed forever, living in this new world.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-That's right folks! Captain Cold and Heat Wave are in Remnant, bet you didn't see that coming. I have many plans for them but I won't say a word, there will be no spoilers.**

 **-I planned before I started writing the story for Ruby to awaken Barry's aura and Blake awakening Oliver's. Now you're wondering about the flashback images they're getting it will be explain in further chapters. Eventually with their auras awakened they will develop their semblance (will happen in further chapters).**

 **-As always thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews keep them coming.**

 **-This is Gravenimage signing off until the next time.**

Next time: The Knight strikes back


	9. The Knight Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 9 The Knight Strikes Back

"The journey of a thousand miles, begins with one single step"

 **Shado Arrow season 2**

 _ **(Location: First National Bank Central City day zero)**_

 _ **The oversize safe door that has been frozen from Snart's cold gun broke down in pieces. The young criminal gave a satisfactory smile as he entered the large vault. They have managed to infiltrate one of Central city's most important banks. Though he was ignoring the screaming from the people coming from outside, he and his partner made quite a commotion when arriving. Another smile was formed on his lips staring at the inside of the safe, everywhere he looked there was money. So many packs of dollar bills waiting to be taken. He took a bag and started filling it with the many packs of bills, by now he was wondering where was his partner in crime Heat Wave. He growled seeing that his bag was filled already, and he wanted to grab every dollar bill from the precious vault.**_

" _ **Mick!" he shouted in anger" get over here and lend me a hand!"**_

" _ **Snart!" in a second a panicked Mick Rory entered the vault.**_

" _ **Can't you see we have a lot of work to do?"**_

" _ **Snart you gotta see this" his partner was actually scared making Snart curious.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" for as long as he has known Mick it will take a lot to scare him.**_

" _ **You're not going to believe what's happening in the city."**_

 _ **His expression was enough to tell Cold that something was really wrong. He already knew it couldn't be something small like an entire squad of police officers ready to give them a welcome committee. He was in deep thought thinking of the possibilities, anything that will get in their way they will take care of it with their powerful guns. After all they were the rogues, minus one since his younger sister decided to take a trip to the states. Then when he stepped outside of the back gazing at the city he understood why his partner was so scared. Snart couldn't believe his eyes that he lifted his goggles to take a long look. In the sky a giant tornado like hole was destroying everything in its path buildings, cars, streets and people were all been suck like a giant vacuum cleaner.**_

" _ **Let's get out of here!" Snart dropped the bag filled with money and got into the armored truck they stole from the bank's security.**_

 _ **Mick shortly followed entering the passenger seat. None of them gave a crap about all the money they have abandoned at the vault because no matter the amount of money, it didn't worth a thing if they were dead. Cold stepped on the gas leaving as fast as the vehicle could drive them. He cursed at the speed meter this was as fast as the truck could go, he made a mental note to steal a sports car instead. As things looked they might never get a chance to take a faster vehicle. Both criminals were shocked at the sight before them, watching so much destruction and people die wherever they go. Though they were thieves, cheaters and they were willing to kill anyone that got in their way, none of them wanted any of this to happen.**_

 _ **For once in his life Leonard Snart was scared for his life. Even with everything he's been through in his life, this was by far the worst experience ever. He never favor destroying the city, like he told the Flash he loves the city and he only wanted was to live in it while doing what he likes doing. Stealing taking things without permission like he owns the city but this, this goes against all of his beliefs. These were the times he wished the Flash was here saving the day, now it looked like he has reached his end. At least his sister was out of the city if someone deserves to live, it was her. Eventually the truck was taken by the wormhole as it was crushed. The last thing he heard was his and Mick's screams before everything turned black.**_

* * *

(Present day)

(Location: Downtown Vale Remnant)

So here they were, in an unknown city they couldn't recognize. It was pretty clear they weren't in Central city, yet it held similarities. The buildings, vehicles, the stores it had that similar resemblance to Central. The only difference were the people, some of them were weird because they had animal traits like ears or even a tail. Both criminals looked at each other like they were thinking the same thing, if what they were seeing was real. But it was real and neither felt like it was a dream, they were alive when they officially died in the Central city tragedy. They have survived and they stood as if nothing ever happened. Snart noticed the people weren't paying attention to them, especially when they were armed. It's like they didn't care that they had weapons, or maybe that sort of thing was pretty common in this city which it was weird.

The stores were selling things that were common like electronic devices, books among other regular items. Snart noticed that the customers that were paying the store clerks with plastic cards that resembles credit cards, now he knew you don't pay giving someone such cards other than been processed to receive the payment. Another difference noted and also noticed the difference clearly when he and Mick gazed at the glass windows from the many stores. Of course they were different, younger to be precise. Both criminals looked like they were in their late teens probably nineteen, but neither of them looked trouble from this revelation. It was the least thing that had them freaked out, other than been alive and in an unknown city they couldn't recognize.

"We're really alive" Mick said gazing around.

"That's what it looks like. We're alive and it looks like we are in a new world" Snart mumbled the last part.

"Then that guy was right, the one with the costume."

"It's hard not to believe him when you look around this place" Snart noticed more people with animal traits they were different from meta-humans, that was going to take some getting used to.

"He really did us a favor" the man with the heat gun gave a smile.

"…."

* * *

 _ **Snart opened his eyes as if he has awoken from a bad dream. Gazing around he was in a white room, his partner was next to him still unconscious. Was it really all just a dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream he saw it all happened. That giant wormhole appeared in Central city sucking on everything in its path. He could still remember how every building, vehicle, man, woman and child were all pulled dying in the process. Then he remembered how he and Mick were pulled from their vehicle and they died, well that's what he thought. The following question was where were they? Yet here he was and his partner in crime was still down this was exactly why he was the leader of the Rogues. He could never leave the serious stuff to the pyromaniac.**_

" _ **Mick, wake up!"**_

 _ **The man opened his eyes feeling a bit groggy" Snart...what happened?"**_

" _ **I'm still trying to figure it out."**_

" _ **I remember that thing destroying all of the city, and we…."**_

" _ **Died…?" Cold realized he wasn't the only one who remembered, so the tragedy in Central city did happened after all.**_

" _ **That's what it looks like and if that's true, then this must be…."**_

" _ **Heaven?" Snart gave a laugh" we made it to heaven, I was never good at making jokes."**_

" _ **This whole place is white so it must be heaven. I guess crooks like us have a chance" Mick smiled never believing he will belong to such place.**_

" _ **Never accept things from appearances. For all we know this could be a trap and we might be on "the other side" of heaven."**_

" _ **What other side?" then the pyromaniac understood the message" right…."**_

" _ **Seriously you think the two of us have a shot at heaven?"**_

" _ **No way" Mick accepted things.**_

" _ **That's right, were criminals who lies and cheats. Heaven don't want people like us, and that is if such places exist. I was never a strong believer of faith."**_

" _ **Okay, if this isn't heaven then where the heck are we?"**_

" _ **In my sanctuary…."**_

 _ **Both criminals looked at the source of the new voice. Someone has appeared before them with a golden helmet with golden gloves, boots and cape with a blue uniform. Mick turned to Snart giving a nod believing this wasn't heaven and their first thought, they were kidnapped. The fact he appeared just like that gave them the idea that he was probably a medi-human and it will make him hostile. Cold thought he did captured them and he and his partner could end up been his slaves or worst, pawns for whatever devious plan he has in mind.**_

" _ **Now whoever you are you just made a big mistake" he pointed his cold gun to the mysterious figure.**_

" _ **Damn right, you're no angel just another medi-human" Mick pointed his heat gun.**_

" _ **I am not a medi-human" replied the stranger with the golden helmet.**_

" _ **We find it hard to believe" Snart was ready to pull the trigger of his gun.**_

 _ **The stranger just waved his hand and both of their weapons were gone.**_

" _ **What the-if you're not a medi-human then what the hell was that?!" Mick was shocked.**_

" _ **It was my magic…."**_

" _ **Magic? Right...next you'll pull out a rabbit from your helmet" Cold wasn't convinced.**_

" _ **It is no joke Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. I am Doctor Fate you have probably noticed that you have departed from your world and I have brought you back to life using my magic."**_

" _ **Okay we already know we're dead, that part is true. But the other part…." Mick was having a problem believing it.**_

" _ **You brought us back to life….? And you say you're not a medi-human. Forgive me if my partner and I don't believe you."**_

" _ **You are standing before me alive, correct?"**_

" _ **I'm confused just what are you?" asked Heat.**_

" _ **This isn't about me Mick Rory. Fate still have plans for both of you, that can't be change by no power in the universe."**_

" _ **Fate? And what does fate is telling us?" Snart sounded amused, contrary to his partner.**_

" _ **You two have a destiny to fulfill."**_

" _ **Fate? Destiny? Oh brother, and they say I'm crazy" Mick shook his head.**_

" _ **Let me tell you something doctor, I control my fate and my destiny no one else. I get the last word of what I do with my life."**_

" _ **Of course Leonard Snart that is correct. Which your fate is tied up to someone else, yours and Mick Rory's destiny is not in this realm but in another."**_

" _ **This realm? You're not making any sense" said the pyromaniac.**_

" _ **You both died in this realm, Central city was swallowed by the wormhole due to a change in the time line, but another alteration to it caused the tragedy of the city.**_

"… _ **.." Cold was in deep thought thinking about the change in the time line and the alteration he had so many things to ponder.**_

" _ **Central city was only affected by it? The other cities are safe?"**_

" _ **Yes…."**_

" _ **My sister's safe" he mumbled thinking about Lina he felt better since she decided to take a trip to New York, it was one of her" shopping sprees" and he didn't wanted to be involve then his eyes fixated on Doctor Fate.**_

" _ **Can you take us back?"**_

" _ **To this world? I'm afraid I can't, my magic has its limits. Even if I brought you back from the death you cannot go back. Even my magic can't go against the natural laws of the universe."**_

 _ **Snart growled tightening his fists in anger. Mick for once decided to be the calm one, and that was pretty much impossible. He was always the one with the temper while his cold partner was always the one with the cool head and the brains behind everything.**_

" _ **Snart….?"**_

" _ **I'm fine Mick" he gave a sigh turning again to the man with the golden helmet.**_

" _ **Okay you brought us back from been unrecognizable corpses, now what? What is this destiny you're talking about?"**_

" _ **As I said you're destiny has already been determined the moment you died. Your fates are tied with someone else in another realm."**_

" _ **Another realm...another world?"**_

" _ **You know I still find it hard to believe all that crap that is coming out of your mouth" said Mick.**_

" _ **You probably haven't heard of the multi-verse theory. I assure you it is quite true. There are many dimensions out there, so many worlds that man kind would never imagine to exist."**_

" _ **Please tell me you're not believing any of this?" Heat Wave turned to his partner.**_

" _ **We're alive Mick maybe some of this makes sense" Cold turned again to the sorcerer asking the big question.**_

" _ **What do you want with us?"**_

" _ **I will use my magic to send you to another world. Your time is done in this world but I can send you to another where if you wish you can start a new life."**_

" _ **Can you send us to wonderland?" Mick gave a chuckle still not believing Fate.**_

" _ **Not exactly this world has similarities to our world, you will eventually find out. One important detail you should know before I send you there. You will experience a slight change when you enter this world."**_

" _ **A slight change?" Snart was actually looking forward to see if he was telling the truth.**_

 _ **Doctor Fate has made their weapons appeared before they disappeared.**_

" _ **Leonard Snart and Mick Rory fate has decided. Their paths are destined to cross with Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Whether they will walk the same path, only love will decide…."**_

* * *

(Present day)

As they continued to gaze at the unfamiliar city Snart knew Doctor Fate was right all along. He has somehow sent them to a new world which has similarities with their world, just as he brought back from the dead. But there was one thing he forgot to ask the mysterious sorcerer, Fate said that he's and Mick's fate was tied with someone else. Who was that person? Was this person here? He should have asked him when he had the chance and now its too late. Now the only thing to do was to ask what will be the next thing in their agenda?

"So what do we do now?" asked Mick.

"First things first. We need to know about this world. Every important detail about it and then we go back to what we do best" Snart gave a grin.

Heat Wave gave the same grin" now that's I'm talking about, the Rogues are back in business."

"Now if we want to find information about this world, our best bet is going to a library."

"Can we burn some books?" the pyromaniac was still grinning.

"We'll see, it's a new world Mick and no one knows about us. Let's show this world who we are."

Mick couldn't agree more.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Beacon Academy combat classroom)

Jaune Arc stood seated with his team as they were paying attention to the teacher Glynda Goodwitch. Quite frankly the young knight wasn't even paying attention to a word the blond teacher was saying. He was in too much thought recalling everything that's happened since he started at Beacon. His father trying to train him but eventually failed because according to his old man, he was weak. Of course his family were late bloomers and their auras aren't supposed to be unlock until their eighteenth birthday. Then the night he decided to leave his home taking the family's treasure sword and shield, he left without saying a goodbye to either of them or any of his sisters. He also forged some fake transcripts in order to get accepted to the prestigious academy, something he was still wondering how did he managed to do it.

His fake transcripts did got him into the academy for huntsman and huntresses and so many things crossed his mind as soon as he arrived. For starters he didn't had any training, he had no experience whatsoever in fighting and his aura was still blocked. Well the last was fixed thanks to Phyyra and also he was able to make some friends, no longer been the awkward new student. Still he didn't knew about aura because his father never told him about it, only that when he turn eigthteen his true power will be awaken those were the cryptic words of his old man. There was also the miracle that he was able to pass the initiation test at the Emerald forest, and the shocked that he was named team leader. The blond teen has mentally sighed everything that has happened to him has been nothing but mere luck.

For as long as he remember he always wanted to be a hero, following his descendants footsteps. It was all about keeping his family's legacy alive and making them proud. That was the reason he was here, becoming a strong huntsman and make a name for himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Goodwitch was about to announce the next contestants to fight, he really hoped he doesn't get picked. Anyone but him because he wasn't a fighter, it didn't matter his opponent the results will be the same. He will lose badly making him a complete embarrassment in front of everyone and namely, his team. Finally Goodwitch chose the first name Cardin Winchester the leader of team CRDL, his blue eyes widened when his name was picked from the huntresses scroll.

" _It's official my life is over...I'm done for. There's no way I stand a chance against Cardin."_

"Go for it Jauney!" Nora cheered.

"Good luck" was Ren's replied.

" _Yeah I'm sure going to need it…."_

"Be careful Jaune you can do it" Phyyra smiled at her blond leader.

" _Phyyra you're giving me too much credit I deserve"_ he mentally sighed as he got up.

"You can do it Jaune!"

The blond teen saw Ruby cheering for him along with Yang. Weiss was quiet and so as Blake, maybe they were cheering for him in their own way. Then he noticed Barry was next to the leader of team RWBY. He did knew that the teacher assistants are allowed to be present to watch the exhibition matches. Before he left to change into his combat attire he saw Oliver in the corner. His expression was serious and in thought, honestly he had no idea what he was thinking. Maybe nothing good because he was going to lose so bad. Without giving another thought he left heading for the locker rooms. He took a glance at Cardin who was grinning at him as he took off to change into his attire.

" _I am so dead…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune changed in his combat outfit holding his sword and shield has entered the arena stage of the classroom. Goodwitch stood in the center with his opponent on the left side. How he was going to get out of this one alive? It was impossible to beat Cardin it was a fact. He was taller and bigger than him, he could probably squash him like a bug. Again he stood listening to his teammates and friends cheering for him among them were Ruby, Nora and Phyyra. Then he heard Barry yelling to believe in himself, those words really struck him. Maybe if he was actually prepare for this, then maybe he will be believing in himself. If he had any combat training he wouldn't be doubting himself he couldn't forget the most important thing. Cardin had training and actually graduated from combat school, he didn't.

Jaune stood face to face with the leader of CRDL while Cardin didn't looked worried in the slightest. Goodwitch took a look at the combatants she activated her scroll showing the aura level of both students.

"Now I'm sure you two remember the rules. Remember to keep an eye on your aura levels. Are we clear?"

"Yes Professor Goodwitch" replied the blond teen while Cardin just gave a nod.

"Ready…."

"Heh this won't take long" the leader of CRDL gave a grin.

Jaune felt anger surging through him from his words, he took a hold of Crocea Mors.

"Begin!"

The blond teen was the one to make the first attack swinging his sword at his opponent. Cardin easily blocked it with his mace while the blond kept doing flurry of attacks, the results were the same. The leader of CRDL was barely doing any effort in blocking his sluggish attacks, he already knew his opponent was weak and unprepared. It made him wonder how someone like Jaune was able to get to Beacon much less passed the initiation and become leader. Even his teammates have shown to be stronger than him, this match was needless and unneeded of his attention. Jaune went for another attack only this time Cardin has countered hitting the blond with his weapon, sending him to the ground. The tall teen gave a yawn in mocked not looking like he has broken a sweat, and for the leader JNPR it meant bad news.

The audience weren't surprised while members of RWBY and JNPR were still trying to cheer for Jaune, as well as Barry. Oliver remained quiet and just shook his head clearly he knew from the start the blond leader couldn't beat Cardin. Finally he was able to see what Jaune can do as an individual and it was still a miracle he got accepted to the academy. His moves were wrong, his composure was wrong, he wasn't even holding his sword and shield the right way. He wasn't ready for combat because he hasn't had any training at all, not to mention lack of experience. The archer vigilante has seen what the rest can do and they have proven to be ready and worthy of been future huntsman and huntresses, but Jaune still had way to go before he can achieve it.

After so many failed attacks and getting beat up Jaune was panting, getting tired from the match. There was no surprise he knew this was going to happen from the start the cheering from his team and friends wasn't going to do a difference. Cardin stood tall not tired without getting hit from one of his opponent's attacks. Yet the blond kept on attacking and he kept on countering at this rate, the blond leader was only embarrassing himself further. Finally he made contact with his mace and they kept on staring at each other. Jaune tried to over powered him but that was impossible, his strength was too much. The leader of CRDL knew it as he gave the blond teen a grin that gave the message" you will never defeat me weakling". Even with his aura and his friends support Jaune couldn't do a thing.

"This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead-" he got hit by Cardin's leg on his stomach as he sent flying with his mace.

His shield was toss aside while he was still holding his sword. He could only watch as Cardin walked closer to him and raised his weapon ready to finish him off. This was truly a very embarrassing defeat right in front of everyone and he didn't wanted to go down like this. Suddenly a buzzer sound went off as the leader of CRDL stopped from delivering the final blow, and he looked disappointed. It was like he wanted to perform that final blow.

"Pardon, that's enough" Goodwitch got between the two teens" students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this will indicate Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle and the official may call off the match. Mr. Arc please try to reefer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be engulf by a beowulf now would we?"

"Speak for yourself" Cardin muttered as he left.

"Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving at Vale so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The sound of the bell was heard meaning the end of the class. Barry stood watching Ruby, Weiss and Yang getting pumped up just by hearing of the festival. He was told by Ozpin the Vytal festival was a party where students from all the kingdoms arrive at a designated city to enjoy the festivities. But most importantly to compete in the tournament, many students representing their schools and kingdoms. Now that wasn't such a bad idea to compete fighting other skilled students. It was no wonder why the three members of RWBY were all exited. The speedster turned to the other vigilante and noticed Oliver was in thought and he's been like that since Jaune's match with Cardin started. Maybe he didn't like the disadvantage he had over the blond, it was pretty much unfair.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine, not so sure about Jaune" Oliver gave a neutral gaze as he left.

Barry knew something was bothering him as he turned to the confused team RWBY who were ready to head out. All four girls has seen his expression just like him, and maybe they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: cafeteria)

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night" Nora said in a creepy tone.

"It was day" corrected Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were beowulf."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down. And made a boat load of lien selling Ursai skin rugs!"

"Ah, she's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now" Ren gave a sigh.

"That's...really something" Barry stood not knowing what else to say.

Jaune was playing with his food on the tray still thinking about his loss to Cardin. How could he be a team leader if he wasn't strong? If he wasn't properly trained? Or if he didn't had any combat experience? The answer was simple, he wasn't meant to be one. He was weak and he shouldn't be here, he will forever be a victim to Cardin. Now that he thought about it he was afraid of the leader of CRDL. He was stronger than him and every time he was near him, a shiver of fear will ran down through his spine. Currently Phyrra, Ruby and Barry were gazing at him obviously worried for the blond teen. The others were acting pretty usual, Nora still grinning from her dream, Ren sighing at her response, Yang chuckling from her story, Blake reading a book, Weiss polishing her nails and Oliver in thought not paying attention to the teens in the table.

"Jaune, are you okay?" asked the red head warrior.

"Huh…? Oh...yeah."

"It's just that, you seem like you're not okay" replied Ruby.

"Not okay? Guys I'm totally fine. Seriously look" he smiled but seemed nervous watching Cardin and the rest of CRDL who seemed to be bullying a female student.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school" said the red head.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just like to mess around, with people you know."

"He's a bully" Ruby couldn't have said it any clearer.

"Hey, named one time he has bullied me?" the blond put the emphasis on the comas.

"He did threw your books one time" said Phyyra.

"And he opened your shield when you were about to enter the classroom" followed the young Rose.

"And there was that time when he put you on a rocket propeller locker and sent you flying" followed Barry.

Everyone was now staring at the speedster of course it sounded bad to hear such because he was a teacher assistant.

"I was there and I told Goodwitch about it, she did scolded Cardin afterward."

"And I didn't landed that far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you could just ask" said the red head.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora put her two cents on the matter.

"Guys, really it's fine. Besides he's not just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow that hurts!"

At that moment Oliver has tightened his fist so hard they were red, and it looked like he will bleed any minute. His attention was only on the table behind him to a lone teenage girl. Oliver knew her name she was Velvet Scarlatina, a second year student and she was a rabbit faunus. He knew her because she was part of the second year group that Port teaches. She was sometimes quiet and she was pretty smart, she was probably among the few who actually pays attention to the Professor and by that the archer saw it as an achievement itself. His eyes were on the girl the moment team CRDL arrived and they started mocking her, due to her large rabbit ears. Now Oliver considered himself a patient person, but his patience has a limit. That limit broke the moment the leader Cardin grabbed one of her ears and pinched it, causing Velvet a lot of pain.

"Oliver, you okay?" Barry asked the teen looking worried.

"Yeah you've been quiet the whole time" Yang added.

"And you have a scary look on your face" Ruby tried not to sound nervous, true his expression said" I'm mad and I want to kill someone".

"I'm not okay…."

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Phyyra noticed he hasn't touched the food on his tray since he got seated.

"Actually, I just lost my appetite. If you would excuse me" he got up and left the table.

"Oliver where are you-" Barry paused when he saw where he was going.

" _Oh no, don't tell me he's going to…."_

By now Blake has put down her book and her attention was on the archer vigilante, she figured out what was going to happen. And honesty she supported his choice, she couldn't watching a faunus getting bullied.

"Please, stop" Velvet pleaded as Cardin was still pinching her animal ear.

"Haha, I told you guys they were real" he finally let her go laughing.

"What a freak" said Russel while Dove and Sky Lark were laughing.

"Velvet are you all right?" Oliver completely ignored the presence of team CRDL.

"Oliver I...I'm okay now" the rabbit faunus was trying hard not to cry.

"Would you like to join our table?"

"I…."

"It's okay you can seat with us" Phyyra was the first to reply.

"You're always welcome to join us" Blake followed as her amber eyes fell on Oliver like she was silently thanking him for the kind deed.

"Really…?" she smiled.

"There's no hate for faunus among us, so feel free" Barry smiled.

"Thank you" she dried any incoming tears.

"Oh, what's your weapon like?" Ruby decided to start conversation on her favorite topic.

"Do you like pancakes?" followed Nora.

The speedster was about to congratulate Oliver when he saw Cardin and the rest of his team behind him. Yet the archer vigilante remained calm and he was well aware they were behind him. Honestly he was expecting things will go smoothly without starting any conflict, looks like he was wrong. But on second thought, he was looking to set CRDL straight when it comes to bullying faunus. He knew doing this wasn't allowed and quite honestly he didn't care. Stand and watch while an innocent person gets bullied, not on his watch. Turning to Barry the speedster gave him the look" don't do it you'll regret it later" oh no he wasn't going to regret it in the slightest. The archer made a vow to himself that as long as he was around, no faunus will be mistreated and he took that vow seriously.

"Well, what do we have here?" Cardin spoke getting everyone's attention.

"He's a freak lover" said Russel.

"Come on Cardin we-"Jaune started until he saw the menacing glare he was giving him he kept quiet.

"Why don't you guys return to your table?" Rhyyra asked nicely though she was glaring at the team.

"I'm only speaking to you" the leader of CRDL pointed to the back of Oliver.

Finally the archer turned to him and his team remaining a calm expression, on the inside he wanted to beat the crap out of him" yes Mr. Winchester what can I help you with?"

"He's Professor Port's assistant" pointed Russel.

"I just want to know why are you defending that freak?" he pointed to the rabbit faunus while Blake was glaring at him.

"Freak? Her name is Velvet I will appreciate if you call her by her name."

"He is a freak lover" Russel gave a laugh along with Dove and Sky Lark.

"We have a freak lover here guys" Cardin chuckled.

Oliver gave a serious gaze" don't...call her freak, don't call any faunus that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"This is a school for huntsman and huntresses, not a school to bully faunus."

The group that stood seated could feel the tension between the two teens growing stronger, you could probably cut it with a knife. Jaune was nervous, Ruby was in the same boat, Phyyra looked worried, Ren was calm, Nora looked excited wanting to see a fight break out, Yang was just like Nora ready to cheer on Oliver, Blake looked calm but on the inside she wanted Oliver to beat up Cardin, Velvet was nervous she didn't wanted problem because of her and Weiss was frowning not approving of what will happen if this keeps up. As for Barry, he was hoping it doesn't end up in a fight. But judging the way Oliver was staring at at the leader of CRDL, it was going to happen. The question was who will be the one to make the first move with the staring contest they were having. Cardin looked very arrogant and Oliver giving a neutral expression.

"You think you're funny?"

"No, I don't consider myself funny. But I would like if you apologize to Velvet."

Team CRDL started laughing at his comment.

"Really? I should apologize to the freak. And what if I don't? Who's going to make me you?"

"If it comes down to it, yes. And I told you not to call her a freak" the archer was now glaring at the leader.

"Um...guys how about we calm down?" Barry's words fell on deaf ears.

"What can you do? You're just a teacher's pet" the leader of CRDL gave a chuckle.

" _Well I tried to stop this"_ the speedster gave a sigh.

It all happened so fast for any of them to noticed. Everyone had their eyes widened in shock as Oliver had Cardin on the table putting pressure on his right arm. The CRDL leader was in pain trying to break free but he couldn't, it scared him that his grip was solid like steel. Russel was the first to react as he tried to help his leader and partner but he was knocked down by a high kick from the archer. Dove was the second to try and interfere but two quick punches send him downed, Sky Lark was the only one left and he looked like he was ready to crap his pants. He stood there not wanting to fight the teacher assistant and Oliver kept his grip on the pained Cardin. The vigilante mentally grinned, ever since Blake unlocked his aura he has gotten stronger making his martial arts to a deadly level.

As for the rest of the group they still stood in shock. Ruby was able to muttered" so cool", Yang has lifted her fist enjoying the fight, Weiss remained quiet, Blake was impressed she knew he will get stronger with his aura awakened, Jaune was in awe just like Phyyra, Ren was impressed just like the cat faunus, Velvet was shocked never imagined Oliver was this strong and Nora, the orange haired girl was cheering wildly for the teacher assistant. Everyone else in the cafeteria has given their attention as soon as the fight took place. Barry was the only one who was sighing not knowing what the hell was his friend doing. The archer kept his hold on the tall teen not wanting to let him go, he wanted him to pay dearly. Somebody needed to open his eyes and make him behave, he didn't care if he gets in trouble with Ozpin or Goodwitch.

"Let me go!" shouted Cardin.

"I will, as soon as you apologize to Velvet" he made the leader was facing the rabbit faunus.

"Go ahead, tell her you're sorry and you will never make fun of her or pinch her ears again."

"Forget it ahhh!"

"You don't have a choice. I think it's important that every huntsman and huntresses in training have to respect their fellow students or teammates. Whether they're human or faunus. And if you have nothing nice to say, then don't saying anything at all."

"…."

"Well, are you going to apologize to Velvet?"

"I…."

"Break his legs!"

"Nora, don't encourage him" Ren tried to calm down the hyperactive girl.

"I'm...I'm sorry…."

"Say it louder so she can hear you."

"I'm sorry! I won't make fun of you again or pinch your ears. There I said it, now let me go!"

"Do you accept his apology Velvet?"

"Yes, just let him go he looks really hurt" said the worried faunus.

"What do you know Mr. Winchester. The same person you've been bullying feels sorry for you" Oliver finally released his hold as Cardin felt to the ground in pain.

"There's a book in the library titled" Well customs and manners" by Dohan Esther, I think you should read it."

"Holy Monty" Jaune was still in awed at what he just saw.

Even with all of the pain Cardin was able to glare at the teacher assistant. He was thinking of ways to make him pay. The others from team RWBY and JNPR were still pretty much shocked or dumbfounded at what just happened, since it all happened so fast. Barry sighed having enough of this but it was too late for his friend, Oliver was in a lot of trouble for his behavior on the leader of CRDL. And Oliver didn't looked worried for what he did, on the contrary he felt a whole lot better.

"What is wrong with you?" the speedster got closer to the archer whispering" Ozpin told us not to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Do you want everyone in Beacon to know your secret?"

"Cardin deserves this, he needs to behave and obey."

"You sound like a bully."

"Mr. Queen!"

"Now you're in trouble" Barry felt sorry for his partner.

Oliver saw Goodwitch walking towards him with a frown, yeah she wasn't happy. She probably saw everything from the entrance of the cafeteria. The blond huntress and teacher saw the downed Cardin along with Russel and Dove, Sky Lark was still scared out of his mind to move from his spot. To think a teacher assistant would do such thing, she expected this kind of behavior from a student without discipline. It wasn't just that, but he was also a vigilante who fights for the will of good and the protection of the people. This was not the correct behavior for someone of his status, that was the reason she will be so upset with the archer. She fixed her glasses expecting that he will know better than this, Oliver turned his gaze at her and he was unfazed by her expression.

"You're coming with me to Professor Ozpin's office, now."

"As you wish Professor Goodwitch."

As they left the cafeteria team RWBY and JNPR were still speechless. By now Cardin and the rest of CRDL recuperated and left without saying a word. But the leader's face was enough to tell that he was very upset with Oliver, he didn't even spared Jaune a glance. He will never forget the humiliation the teacher assistant has given him in front of the whole school.

Finally the long silence was broken by Ruby" anyone agrees that was the coolest thing ever? I mean besides when Flash and the Arrow were at the initiation."

"No doubt, Cardin got owned" followed Yang.

"But Oliver didn't broke his legs" Nora felt a little disappointed.

"Don't even joke about that" said Ren.

"I just hope Oliver is all right, I feel like this is my fault" said Velvet.

"No it's not. Cardin's treatment on you is wrong. Bullying should not be permitted on school grounds" said Phyyra.

"I agree even if Cardin had it coming, I still think Oliver shouldn't have gone overboard with him" said Barry.

"Cardin deserves it" Blake muttered as she went back to her book.

"Am I the only one who thinks he did wrong? Both Cardin's and Oliver's actions are incorrect and immoral" said Weiss.

"Leave it to the ice queen to ruin the fun" Yang gave a grin.

"Don't call me that!"

"I still think it was pretty cool" Ruby pipped in.

"But you have to admit it was a real shocker that Oliver can fight. And he's strong too, it's too bad you're not like that Barry" the blond brawler was grinning at the teacher assistant.

"Was that a joke Yang? I still don't see the difference between your puns and your comments."

"Don't mess with my puns."

"Anyway, Oliver is a teacher assistant he should know better. It's not the proper behavior he should show for a student, even if its Cardin" the Schnee heiress resumed her lecture.

"I think we should all be glad that Velvet's okay and she won't be treated like that again" smiled Phyyra.

"And if Cardin tries to bully her again, he will have to get through us!" Yang closed her fists.

"Thank you everyone" smiled the rabbit faunus.

While they continued chatting Jaune was still quiet looking in deep thought. The blond teen was still in awe at what he witnessed a few minutes ago. The images were still been repeated in his head. The way Oliver moved, so fast and how he was able to put the hold on Cardin. How the leader of CRDL cried in pain, he was at the teen's mercy. The same person who has been bullying was brought to submission just like that, the answer he was looking for was before him. If he wanted to get training and become strong he needed to find Oliver and ask him to take him as his apprentice. With his training he'll finally become a worthy huntsman and leader. No more weakling and maybe, he won't lose to Cardin again.

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver stood in Ozpin's office not looking scared in the slightest, he was so calmed. It was the same thing with the headmaster seated in his desk, with his usual coffee mug. However, Goodwitch had her upset and disapproving look. Clearly she wasn't pleased with the archer's behavior regarding Cardin and the rest of team CRDL. Yet the vigilante wasn't worried, what will be the worst that will happen? Getting kicked out of the academy? He wasn't a student and he didn't considered an official teacher assistant. As far as he was concern his position of assistant was just a cover up to hide his secret as the Arrow. The headmaster lifted his mug taking a sip of the hot coffee while the blond huntress was staring at the teen with a frown. Ozpin was cool as a cucumber setting the mug down, he had a small smile staring at the archer.

"Well this is unexpected. I find it a surprise, usually students get sent to my office because they have done something that goes against academy rules. But I never imagine you of all people will be sent to my office, Mr. Queen."

Oliver tried not to roll his eyes, leave it to Ozpin to act all calm and unfaze.

"Pray tell what reason were you brought here Mr. Queen?"

"Mr. Queen got involved with team CRDL, put Mr. Winchester in a submission hold and attacked his teammates" Goodwitch kept her disapproving gaze.

"Oh, is that so?" the headmaster seemed a little taken back.

"My reason for it was simple. Cardin Winchester was bullying fellow student Velvet Scarlatina because she's a faunus. I wasn't going to stand and watch as he was pinching her long ears."

"That is understandable Mr. Queen, but you still went against academy rules. You fought students outside on combat grounds. Worst, they're first year's" said the blond huntress.

"Fine punish me whatever you like, but there has to be something that can be done to prevent any more victims like Velvet. This is exactly how all faunus outside of Beacon are been treated."

"That can't be help, there will always be prejudice with the faunus. Your heart is in the right place Mr. Queen but the facts remain the same. There's nothing the school system can do with the treatment of faunus."

"That is not quite true Glynda" Ozpin finally spoke" there is something this academy can do with such. I think you might know Mr. Queen."

"Page three of the Beacon student manual says, "we do not judge by sex, religion, political status, social status and species"."

Goodwitch was slightly shocked remembering that important rule, she couldn't believe she has actually forgot about it.

"That is correct Mr. Queen, thought it won't be easy. Discrimination with the faunus has been around for many years, getting rid of it will be a long and hard road. But we can start trying to bring a change, starting here."

"A dear friend of mine once said" the journey of a thousand miles begins with one single step" I know it won't be easy to change the mind of those who hate faunus, but there will always be those who are willing to change. Even if it's a minority, it will be enough" Oliver's eyes softened remembering Shado one of the many he has fallen in love with.

"I suppose there's something we can do. As teachers we have a responsibility to look after all students, I agreed we should do something with those who mistreat any faunus in this school" Goodwitch adjusted her glasses.

"Very well if there aren't anymore things to discuss then Mr. Queen, you're dismissed."

"And what of my punishment?" the archer felt like he made a mistake asking for it.

"Punishment….? Hm...I don't see nothing wrong in letting you go with a pat on the back, this time."

"Ozpin…." Goodwitch gave him a frown telling him that was wrong.

"Of course it will be appropriate if you are punish for your actions. Just as long as you don't repeat them. All right, Mr. Queen you are to head to team CRDL's dorm and apologize to Mr. Winchester for your behavior, its an easy task."

"I suppose that will do" the blond teacher gave a sigh.

"That will be easier said than done" Oliver forced a smile.

"You don't have a choice. The rules have to be obey at all cost."

"You're right, the rules have to be obey. I hope I don't see another faunus been bully in this school again."

"We will work on that eventually Mr. Queen. Make sure you learn your lesson."

"Please don't do it again" Goodwitch gave him a serious look.

"You have my word" he was about to leave the office before stopping, and turned back to the headmaster" actually professor Ozpin, there's something else I will like to discuss with you."

"I'm listening" he took another sip from his coffee.

"It's about Jaune Arc and team CRDL…."

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune gave a sigh running a hand through his blond hair. He has left the academy's roof top after speaking to Phyyra. The red head warrior brought him there to tell him she was willing to help him in his training. At first the thought made him smiled, it was so like her to willingly offer him help. Been trained by her sounded good, he knew she was very skilled, she wasn't a four time tournament champion for nothing. The one thing that got in the way was his foolish pride, that he didn't needed her help to become strong. Asides from that, he was going to find Oliver to ask him if he was willing to train him. After watching him put Cardin and his team in their places it was enough to make him believe, Oliver was the one. He didn't realized he was heading back to his team's dorm not knowing where the teacher assistant could be.

The blond has stopped when a thought came to his mind. It was the expression of Phyyra's face when he turned down her offer, it was so sad. Even when she told him she understood his decision her face looked like she was hurt by his answer. Now he was wondering why her hurtful expression was hurting him on the inside. She was his friend and she asked him to help him when he never asked for her help. He shook his head of the thoughts he needed to focus at his task, finding Oliver. Jaune turned back heading for the library maybe the teacher assistant was there picking some books for reference of class. The young knight was too concentrated that he had no idea he has bumped into someone. Before he apologized he saw Barry smiling at him, he sighed mentally he wanted to find the other assistant.

"You seem to be in a hurry Jaune."

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry Professor Allen."

"Don't call me that, I'm just an assistant."

"But it's because of you many of us are doing well in Professor Oobleck's class."

"Usually I would say flattery will get you nowhere, only this time I will make an exception" the speedster gave a chuckle.

"It's great to take a compliment, every once in a while" the blond gave a nervous laugh.

"And speaking of doing well in Professor Oobleck's class, how are you Jaune?"

"What do you mean?" he acted dumb, of course he knew what he was talking about.

"I want to know how you're doing in class. I noticed you frequently have been sleeping in, and even in study sessions you're not really there. You basically have your mind somewhere else."

"Okay, I admit I sleep during class. But I'm really paying attention during sessions."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Barry raised an eyebrow, nope he didn't believe him.

"I just…."

"Jaune, what's wrong?"

"…..."

"Is it Cardin? I noticed he's always throwing paper balls at you during class. I know how annoying that can be."

"I'm just not strong enough to beat him. I don't like that he beats me in front of everyone, in front of my teammates" the blond knight gave a sigh he felt like telling a half truth.

"I knew, it was that. Listen Jaune I know that feeling of been bullied. I used to be you, I once had a bully and it wasn't the best times of my life" the speedster cringed at the memory of Tony Woodward tormenting him during junior high school.

"R-really? What did you do?!" Jaune sounded interested maybe he can help him with his current problem.

"I finally stood up to him" he smiled thinking when he first used the super sonic mega punch on Tony who was a medi-human with the ability to turn his entire body into solid metal.

"Me…? stood up to Cardin….? No way that's impossible. I can't do that, he's bigger and stronger than me."

"My bully was bigger and stronger than me too. But I eventually stood up to him. You see Jaune, it's all about getting the courage to go through with it and the self respect."

"Self respect….?"

"You're important, you have to show that you're not to mess with. Bullies like Cardin won't even consider respecting you if you don't respect yourself, and by doing that, you have to stood up to them. But if you keep letting him push you around, then he will continue to bully you for the rest of your life. He sees you as weakling bug that he can squash whenever he feels like, unless you show him otherwise, he will never stop."

"Oh...I get it, it does make sense" Jaune stood in deep thought.

" _But how can I stand up to him when I'm weak? I don't have any training, I truly am a weakling bug that can be squash by anyone. Everyone in Beacon is strong and I'm…."_

"To stand up to yourself, you gotta have courage and to do that, you have to believe in yourself. But if you don't, might as well let everyone step on you."

"Believe in myself…."

"Take your time to think about it. Don't make the same mistake I did. I waited too long to find the courage to stand up to my bully."

"I think I will, thanks profe-I mean Barry. I know what I have to do."

"Also don't forget to study, especially the faunus war."

"Yeah, I do have an essay to write for Professor Oobleck."

Jaune then saw someone opening the door of JNPR's dorm, it was Phyyra. The red head champion stopped gazing back at the blond teen, her green eyes were on him. Her expression said it all, she was still sad he refused her offer to help him in his training. He tried not to look at her but it tore him apart, for a moment he believed he was making a mistake. Choosing training with Oliver over the red head, maybe he should talk to her. That will probably make her feel worse, he stopped himself from taking that choice. Once she went inside he mentally sighed and went to the reason he was here, especially with Barry present.

"Barry, have you seen Oliver?"

"I'm right behind you."

Jaune gasped seeing the other teacher assistant" y...you startled me."

"Couldn't help it. Why are you looking for me?"

"I just...can we speak elsewhere?"

"Sure" they walked away from the speedster.

"Barry….?"

The teen blinked spotting Ruby in front of him. The rosette was wearing her red cloak covering her face. Now her behavior was strange, the speedster noticed it immediately. She was acting shy, he knew she was a bit shy but not this shy. On the far corner the door of team RWBY's dorm was opened, Yang and Weiss had their heads poked gazing at them. That was really strange, it was like they were watching over Ruby, at least that's what he thought. Then he went back to stare at the Rose petite, showing more sings of strange behavior. She was fidgeting rapidly, the poor teen looked like she too timid to say a word. This behavior wasn't like her at all, though it wasn't the first time he has seen her act this way before. One thing he never realized, Ruby's whole face was red just like her cloak.

"Ruby...you okay?"

"I...I...I….I…."

"What's wrong? You sound nervous."

She kept on fidgeting until she finally exploded" I can't do it!"

The scythe wielder used her semblance speeding back to the dorm and Barry was ignoring the rose petals that were in the way. The teacher assistant stood there blinking not having a clue what just happened.

"See, I told you she wasn't going to go through with it. You owned me thirty lien" said Weiss.

"It was worth to try" the blond brawler shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, you guys know what's wrong with Ruby?"

"Oh it's nothing. We we're just having a friendly game of truth or dare" Yang grinned.

"Okay…." he saw the girls closing the door.

" _What was that all about?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

Jaune has lead Oliver all the way to the auditorium, he didn't know what to say. At first he was feeling confident and just right ahead and say it. But he was starting to feel uncertain, what if he says no? Maybe he was too busy to be taking people under his wing. With his work as teacher assistant to Professor Port, he probably had his work cut out for him. Then there was the possibility he will say no because he wasn't worth his time, he was too weak and pathetic for him to give him any training. The last one really made the blond teen cringe if he refused, then he should at least say it in pretty words rather than been harsh or cruel. He couldn't turn back now he needed the training, he needed to become strong, he needed to become a better person and he needed to stand up to Cardin or anyone else that dares to bully him.

"What would you like to talk to me about Jaune?"

"Well I...I kinda…." he mentally cursed, he couldn't said the words.

"Later today, I went to give Mr. Winchester a visit" Oliver decided to bring a topic since the blond wasn't doing a good job in saying what was on his mind.

"Huh? You went to CRDL's dorm, why?"

"I was asked by the headmaster to apologize to him for my behavior at the cafeteria."

"Apologize to Cardin, yeah right he didn't deserve an apology. He was been a jerk to that nice faunus girl."

"Oh I agreed on that, but the fact remains. My behavior and my actions were uncalled for and wrong. There are rules in this school and everyone must obey them. I had to apologize to him, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I guess, we do have to obey the rules. Still you were very cool how you handled Cardin and his team I was so shocked, I mean everyone was shocked. You're a real fighter" Jaune thought this was the perfect chance to tell him his reason for calling him.

"I should also bring, while I was talking to Mr. Winchester, I kinda overheard you and Phyyra talking. It sounded like it was coming from the roof of the school building."

"What?" the blond teen turned pale.

" _Don't tell me, did he heard everything? I told Phyyra I forged my transcripts, that I cheated my way to Beacon. If he knows, he might tell the headmaster and I will be kick out of the academy…."_

"Really….? If you heard me, then that must mean CRDL's dorm is the closest to the roof" his blue eyes widened at the realization" wait...did Cardin heard my conversation with Phyyra?"

"He might have, but I made sure he kept his attention on my apology. I doubt he was able to hear everything."

"That's a relief...and you?"

"My attention was only on Mr. Winchester. I find it impolite to eavesdrop in someone else conversation."

" _Thank Monty he doesn't know, I'm safe. Now all I have to do is convince_ _him_ _to give me some training."_

"Jaune, I don't know the reason you wish to talk to me about. But since you're here I might as well talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while."

"Sure I don't see a problem" the blond knight didn't minded, he will make sure to tell him when the assistant was done with his topic.

"When I saw your performance at the initiation test, I noticed you have some good leadership skills. But that's all I saw."

Jaune had a bad feeling where he was going with this, but he gave a slow nod.

"Your combat skills are below average, your skills to be aware of your surroundings are below average. You don't confuse a relic with the point stinger of a Deathstalker tail."

"Hehe...that was really my bad."

"You didn't even paid attention to the warnings of your partner. Do you know where I'm heading with this?" Oliver's gaze on the blond leader was fierce making him gulp.

"I think...I do…."

"Now be honest Jaune. You don't have any training experience, do you?"

The blond leader knew lying to Oliver was impossible, so he did the only thing he could do. He gave another slow nod.

"You never went to a training school?"

Another nod from the blond teen.

"That means your transcripts, aren't real?"

"They're forged" he replied lowering his head in shame.

"They're fake, which means you're not suppose to be here. You cheated so you could come to Beacon."

"That's right, I'm a cheater" tears were forming on his blue eyes.

"Why…? Why did you have to do something like cheating?"

"It's my family, everyone had something to prove their worth. They were all heroes, my grandfather was a hero, he fought in the Valean war, my father's a hero. Every descendant of my family has a history for been heroes. I thought I could become one if I join one of the most prestigious academies in Remnant."

"Cheating your way into the academy will never make you a hero, no training and no experience will never make you a hero. What you did was wrong and the only thing that can cost you is, expulsion…." Oliver kept a glare at the teen.

"…..."

"Your way of solving things is wrong. What happened? Why you didn't had any training?"

"I wasn't strong enough" the tears were falling" my dad started training me, but I failed at every exercise. He gave up on me, he thought I was a failure. He was so upset with me, saying I will never be worthy of our family name. So one night, like a coward I stole our family weapons and ran away from home. I didn't said goodbye to any of them, I just kept walking forward. I managed to forged the transcripts and before I knew it, I was accepted at Beacon. So here I am, a pathetic weakling in a prestigious academy, where everyone is stronger than me, where I'm not worthy of been a leader."

"Everyone is stronger than you?"

"Of course! It's true. My team, Phyyra's way stronger than me, Ren and Nora they're strong too. You're strong, Cardin's strong, heck even Ruby's strong and she's two years younger."

"That may be true Jaune. But all of us have two things in common."

"What's that?" the blond teen started drying his tears.

"The first, we weren't born with the gift. None of us were born with the knowledge or the skills to fight and the second, all of us had training. Every one of us had a lot of training to become the people we are today. I had training, Phyyra had training, Ruby was trained by her uncle. Every student here had the necessary amount of training to become skilled and strong enough to attend this academy."

"Everyone except for me" Jaune lowered his head.

"That's because you haven't had any training….yet."

"I had training and I failed it but- wait what?" the blond blinked.

"I can give you some training, but it will only be hand to hand combat. As for weapons training, you'll have to find someone else."

"You will train me, for real?" Jaune was shocked while smiling.

"I will, and you better give me your all. I won't go easy on you."

"I promise I will train hard. And for weapons training, I think there's someone who can help me" his blue eyes softened thinking about the red head champion.

"Back at the roof, Phyyra told me she was willing to help me in my training. I'm pretty sure she can help me using my weapons, her weapons are similar to mine."

"There you go, now you have a full training regime" Oliver smiled.

"But I...I turned her offer down. I know it was stupid to do so I was feeling stubborn, thinking I didn't needed her help to get strong. What should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"I should talk to her. But I don't know if she will accept now, she must be so mad at me" the blond leader gave a sigh.

"I think she believes in you, just like the rest of your team. You should give her a second chance. Remember Jaune, Phyyra isn't just your teammate, she's your partner. You're supposed to support her and believe in her."

"Okay, I'll try to talk to her. I don't know when, but I will."

"Don't take too long. We will start the training as soon as Phyyra's accept."

"Thanks Oliver. Wait, does that mean you won't tell the headmaster that my transcripts are forged?"

"If I'm offering to give you training, then it means I won't say a word. Besides, it wont be necessary he already knows."

"Oh, okay" Jaune's eyes widened as his mouth opened" what?! He knows!"

"Calm down. Professor Ozpin has known for a while, he told me himself. Can't say the same for Professor Goodwitch. And he also told me you have potential to become a great huntsman."

"He really said that?" the blond knight stood shocked.

"That's right, the headmaster of Beacon believes in you. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I know exactly what to do. I better go back to my dorm. Thanks Oliver."

"Just make sure you talk to Phyyra" smiled the archer.

"I will, thanks again" he left happy.

Oliver kept his smile not looking at anywhere particular" you know it's not polite to eavesdrop in a conversation, Phyyra."

The red head champion emerged looking in thought" so you knew I was here?"

"For a while, you listened to everything?"

"I did and I thank you for trying to help Jaune. And for not telling the headmaster of his forged transcripts."

"The headmaster already knows."

"Still, if he didn't know I'm sure you still wouldn't tell him" she smiled.

"Can I count on you with Jaune's weapon training?"

"Yes, I'll do my best. I hope Jaune accepts my offer. He wasn't happy the first time."

"I have a feeling he will accept this time."

"Thank you again Oliver."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Forever Fall forest)

The group of students have arrived at the forest which it was considered the most beautiful and widest. They were in awe watching so many trees with red leaves. For Oliver and Barry it was the first time they have visited the forest. The archer vigilante was able to tell its vast capacity, it was probably larger than the Emerald forest. Not to mention he was told by Port that the forest is filled with Grimm, he wouldn't question his knowledge. It was one of the reasons why he and Barry wanted to accompany the students for this field trip assignment. Because of its length anyone could easily get lost, it didn't matter how pretty it looked. Without a sense of direction and no fighting experience staying in this forest was above suicidal. The speedster gave a glance at the many crystal jars they were holding, it was necessary for the assignment.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful" Goodwitch started hearing some of the students whispering of its radiant beauty" But we're not here for sight see. Professor Peach has asked you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and myself along with Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen are here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous here at 4 o' clock, have fun."

Oliver could sense Cardin was glaring daggers at him, and he didn't care. He was still angry at him for what happened yesterday at the cafeteria, and he knew his apology wasn't going to be enough to pleased his anger. The archer knew the kind of person that he was, the kind that gets angry so easily. Quite frankly he didn't care how angry the leader of CRDL was with him, his only focus was today's field trip. He and Barry are to watch the other teams making sure they're safe while collecting the red sap. The only thing he didn't wanted to find out, how this forest will look during the evening. He noticed Barry has decided to stick with team RWBY, so he went with JNPR. Because there was no chance in hell that he was going to stick with CRDL, especially with Cardin wanting to beat the crap out of him even if he couldn't.

* * *

(Scene change)

Team RWBY managed to find the right trees with help from Barry. The speedster has checked the trees in which the red sap can be extracted. It was all thanks to some of the books he read about the vegetarian life in Remnant, obviously he knew about the red leaf trees from Forever Fall. Many of them can reserve an amount of red sap, depending on the season. He pointed to the ones with the most sap as the girls got their jars ready. Ruby smiled watching the red sap from the tree filling her jar, it was a sticky substance that hit her nose with its sweet smell. The petite leader gazed around watching her sister taking sap filling her jar, the same with Weiss and Blake and Barry was keeping an eye on their surroundings. She grinned in an innocent matter as she raised her jar ready to taste the sap.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Barry smiled.

"What?! I wasn't going to do that" she blushed as she has been caught with her hands on the cookie jar.

"The red sap is very sweet like sugar, it is used to create syrup for pancakes. It's not good for your health, you'll be also damaging your teeth."

"Listen to Dr. Allen sis, he knows what's good for you" the blond brawler grinned filling another jar.

"I'm just saying eating something too sweet is bad for you."

"And I say it's good to have you with us" Ruby pipped in.

"Sure thing, don't worry Barry if any Grimm shows up we'll protect you" Yang hide her grin while Blake rolled her eyes.

"Okay Yang I get it, I'm not a fighter so sue me."

"It doesn't matter if he can't fight. Strength isn't everything. Barry might not fight but he's smart, he knew which trees have the most red sap" said the rose petite.

"Yeah and without me, it would have taken you guys a whole lot longer finding them."

"Our hero" the blond brawler chuckled.

"Would you guys quit goofing off?! We have more jars to fill" Weiss scolded.

"And the ice queen ruins the fun again" Yang said.

"Stop that!"

"Yang can I have a sip please?" Ruby was giving the sad puppy eyes.

"Hm...I don't know…."

"Yang don't, red sap it's not good for your health" Barry tried to be serious because the scythe wielder was trying to cover his mouth but she couldn't reach him.

"Maybe, but one tiny sip wont hurt. Go for it sis!"

"Yay!" she took a sip from a newly filled jar, her silver eyes widened" it's so good!"

"Okay Ruby that's enough."

"Here Barry, just one sip."

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Knock it off Barry, take one sip for my sis or else" the blond brawler gave a friendly threat.

"Fine" he took the jar from the petite drinking a small portion" this is too sweet. It's really good."

The team leader smiled before she realized the jar was empty and Barry's lips were red from the sap.

"Barry….?"

"Mmm that's good sap."

"You just drank the whole jar" Blake said.

"Oh really?" he blinked realizing his mistake, Ruby giggled, Yang was grinning, Weiss face palmed and Blake didn't had a reaction.

The speedster cleared his throat getting serious" let's keep going and fill the rest of the jars."

"Thank you" Weiss was glad someone agreed with her.

* * *

(Scene change)

Team JNPR with Oliver were in another part of the forest filling their jars. They were able to find the right trees to extract the sap, thanks to Oliver with his knowledge. However they were having a small problem, with each jar they filled a certain orange haired girl will drink it leaving the jar empty. The archer was getting annoyed by Nora, they would have finished a while back if she hasn't been on a drinking sap frenzy. The archer was now keeping an eye on the girl, rather than keeping watch on the team in general. Just as Ren finished filling his jar for the second time Nora snatched it and just when she was about to drink it, the jar was snatched back to its owner. The hyperactive girl gave him a pout while he ignored and glance back at Jaune and Phyyra. The red head warrior have finished filling her jar but the blond leader was having problems.

"Nora please don't drink another jar."

"You're no fun" the girl pouted at Oliver's comment.

"We're done" replied Ren.

"That is if Nora doesn't get the urge to drink more sap" the teacher assistant turned to the orange haired licking her lips at sap filled jars.

"I'm done too, what about you Jaune?" Phyyra turned to the blond.

"This tree is out of sap, guess I'll have to find another one" the blond leader left.

"Don't go too far!" Oliver warned but it was too late.

" _I got a bad feeling about this"_ the archer turned to the remaining members" you guys rendezvous with the others, I'll go after Jaune."

* * *

Jaune was checking some of the near by trees but so far, he wasn't successful finding one that had red sap stored. He checked a couple more before sighing, this usual thing has to always happen to him. The leader of JNPR blinked gazing at his surrounding, the entire place looked the same he had no idea where he was. Then the thought sink in, he was alone and in the middle of the vast forest.

" _Great, I'm lost just perfect…."_

"Are we really going to do this?"

" _What?"_ Jaune recognized the voice from one of the members of CRDL, Dove at least that's what he thought.

"Yes we are, that bastard is going to pay for humiliating me."

" _That's Cardin"_ he will definitely recognized the team leader's voice.

"He humiliated all of us too Cardin."

" _That's Russel."_

"Didn't he apologized to you?"

" _And that must be Sky Lark."_

"Yeah right like I'm going to accept that crappy apology. The headmaster must have made him to apologize, he better think again if I'm buying it."

The blond knight got closer to the sources of their voices. He spotted the team seated in a clearing. Next tot he four stood five jars filled with red sap, wait five? Jaune wondered why they needed five jars when they were four. For some reason he got a bad feeling. Was it possible that they were up something? Obviously something not good. Something else caught his sight, aside from the extra jar. There was a small wooden box that was moving, there was something inside. The blond leader had no idea what could it be, he got closer when he stepped on a branch. He gasped the sound has gotten the attention of the team.

"Who's there?!" shouted Cardin.

Jaune was about to make a break for it when Dove and Sky Lark grabbed him. Both teens brought him to their leader. Cardin saw him and looked surprise, he was the last person he was expecting to see. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't bully him since the incident at the cafeteria. Maybe because the blond was no longer his priority, someone else has gotten his attention making him hate that person, a lot. Right Oliver was the only person he wanted to beat up with all of his strength. The leader of CRDL felt almost sorry for the blond for been here. Honestly he didn't wanted to get him involve in this.

"You're in the wrong place at the wrong time, Jauney boy. You shouldn't be here."

"I got the idea hehe, well looks like I better get back to my team."

"Jaune!"

Just like that CRDL have changed their attitude when they heard the new voice. They will recognized the voice of the person who humiliated them in front of the entire cafeteria. Cardin glared hard at the incoming person in the area, he tightened his fists seeing Oliver. His hatred for the teacher assistant returned full but this time, things will be different. He has come up with a plan to humiliate him and give him some extreme pain, so he grinned. Who would have thought the person he was bullying will bring him his worst enemy. The assistant however, stood calm watching the four teams while Jaune seemed unharmed and that was strange. Something was up, their faces said they were up to no good. Without a warning Dove and Sky Lark have grabbed Jaune again making the archer vigilante glared at the leader.

"Hey what's going on? What are you guys doing?"

"Quiet Jauney boy" Cardin turned to the teacher assistant.

"Are we really going to do this?" Oliver was still calm" Look Cardin, whatever is you want can it wait until we return to Beacon? This isn't the best place."

"I think this is the best place to finally get even with you teacher's pet."

"Looks like my apology hasn't changed your mind."

"Your apology was forced, you didn't wanted to apologize."

"You got me Cardin. I didn't wanted to apologize because you don't deserve it, you're nothing but a bully who has a childish temper tantrum if he doesn't have his way."

"I'm going to make you eat those words" the leader growled before signaling to Russel.

The teen opened one of the jars of red sap and threw the red liquid on Jaune's chest.

"What gives?!"

"Cardin stop this now" Oliver glared at the teen.

"That's the same look you gave me at the cafeteria. Things are going to be different" the CRDL leader pointed at Jaune.

"There's a reason I want Jauney boy to have that red sap on him, and here it is" the tall teen was grinning picking up the small box that was moving" actually, I wanted you to be in Jauney boy's place, but this makes things more interesting."

"Do you have any idea what's in here?"

"Should I know?" the archer kept glaring.

"It's rapier wasp" Russel replied.

"That's right and their stingers packs quite a punch. But the interesting thing about rapier wasp, they sure do love the sweet taste of red sap."

Oliver's eyes widened figuring out what Cardin was up to.

"What do you think will happen if I release them, with Jauney boy covered with the red sap?"

"Let him go now. It's me you want Cardin."

"Damn right! It's you. Now, I guess I can release Jauney boy unless…."

"Unless I take his place."

"What?" Jaune stood shocked.

"Should it know a teacher's pet like you will figure out."

"What do you want Cardin?"

"Nothing, just stay still."

"You want to beat me up without me making a move."

"That's about it. If you agree to play training dummy, we will let Jauney boy go."

"Don't do it Oliver!" cried the blond knight.

"Shut it!" the CRDL leader glared.

The archer stood quiet before he started chuckling getting the attention from the team.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it only proves that I was right about you and your team all along. You and your team don't belong in Beacon, none of you are worth been huntsman. You are nothing but cowards and incompetent in your fighting skills."

"Shut up!" Cardin was mad.

"The fact you're using Jaune as a hostage to prevent me from attacking proves my point Cardin. You're a coward not fit to be leader."

"That's it!" the leader of CRDL charged punching the teacher assistant in the face.

"Oliver!" Jaune panicked.

Cardin walked to the downed teen and started kicking him over and over again. Jaune stood shocked while the rest of CRDL were laughing at the sight. Was he going to stay like nothing's happening and let him continue to hit on the teacher assistant. This was happening because of him, it was his fault that Oliver was in trouble. Something inside him seem to have snapped, anger was taking over him. There was no way he was going to let this continue any further, not after Oliver believed in him. It didn't matter if he had to go against Cardin and his team, this was about saving a friend. Then Barry's words reached out to him.

" _ **You're important, you have to show that you're not to mess with. Bullies like Cardin won't even consider respecting you if you don't respect yourself, and by doing that, you have to stood up to them. But if you keep letting him push you around, then he will continue to bully you for the rest of your life. He sees you as weakling bug that he can squash whenever he feels like, unless you show him otherwise, he will never stop."**_

" _ **To stand up to yourself, you gotta have courage and to do that, you have to believe in yourself. But if you don't, might as well let everyone step on you."**_

" _I have to believe in myself and stand up to them. I gotta respect myself"_ he glared at Cardin still beating Oliver up while his team was still laughing.

"Stop it!" he screamed in rage making the leader of CRDL stopped along with his team.

"Whoa, you sound angry Jauney boy" the tall teen chuckled.

"Maybe because I am!" Jaune finally got the strength to break away from Dove and Sky.

"Cardin, I finally had it with you! You're going to back away from Oliver now, or else."

"Or else what? What are you going to do?"

"I'll fight all of you if I must. But I will not stand and watch you beat my friend."

"Big words coming from you Jauney boy, but can you back them up? Can you really take all four of us?"

Jaune didn't replied but his heroic moment was shattered, by a loud roar. Everyone turned to see a rather oversize Ursai heading their way. The Grimm didn't looked happy but its eyes were on the blond teen, namely the red sap that was on his chest armor. Team CRDL saw the Grimm and the only thought that ran their heads was leaving.

"That's a big Ursai!" shouted Russel.

"Run for it!" Cardin knew this wasn't worth getting even with Oliver or messing with Jaune.

The four teens ran away like a bunch of worthless cowards while Jaune stood in his place shocked. He reacted by running to Oliver's aid and saw that he was unconscious, but what matters that he was fine. Usually the blond leader will be scared out of his mind but seeing that the teacher assistant was out, running away wasn't an option. He glared at the Ursai unsheathing his sword and preparing his shield. The Grimm charged launching one of its sharp claws but the blond blocked it with his shield. With its free claw hit him making the knight stumble. Another charge from the Ursai hitting the teen dead with its claws. Jaune hit the ground again he checked his scroll behind his shield seeing his aura level was in the red, he did took Goodwitch's advice in checking his aura level.

If this keeps up he will be drain of his aura. Without aura he will seriously get hurt, his blue eyes set on the oversize Grimm. The Ursai charge again but he blocked its attack with his shield making sure it didn't counter with its other claw. But it did and he raised Crocea Mors to counter its surprise attack. Then he felt some unknown force guide his shield blocking the attack and that was it. The Grimm was opened for an attack he unleashed a fast slash with his sword aimed at his head, decapitating the Ursai. Jaune stood shocked not believing he has done it, he was able to defeat a Grimm on his own. Maybe he had a chance to become a strong huntsman, with the right training that is.

"Oliver!" he ran to the who was slowly getting up" you okay?"

"I'll be fine, nothing aura can heal. But anyway, congratulations Jaune, you did it."

"Huh? Wait, were you awake the entire time?"

"Yes I was" the archer gave a smile.

"Then that means" Jaune realized something was odd" you could have taken Cardin on with no problem. You could have been able to beat his team like you did at the cafeteria, but you didn't why?"

"For starters I was faking, didn't like playing the defenseless victim" he kept his smile.

"You were faking the whole time! But why?"

"Because I needed to know your resolve. After seeing you stood up to Cardin and defeating the Ursai, I finally know. We're can finally begin your training. So what do you say? Are you ready?" Oliver stretch his hand.

The blond knight smiled shaking his hand" I'm ready, oh and I already spoke to Phyrra she accepted in giving me weapons training. And I apologized to her for acting like a jerk" he scratched the back of his head.

"You did the right thing. You're already acting like a true leader."

In the distance stood Phyyra watching with a smile. Next to her stood Ruby and Weiss, the red head has explained to both girls that she used her semblance to help Jaune blocked the Ursai's attack. Originally the three huntresses were going to aid the blond teen but the red head champion decided to let him fight alone, and she didn't regretted her choice. She felt so proud that Jaune was able to defeat the Grimm, with time he might become a great huntsman and leader. The three girls started walking away letting the blond leader have his moment in the spot light. Her green eyes narrowed thinking of Cardin, with her training she will make sure Jaune won't be bully again by that jerk.

"I guess Jaune didn't needed our help after all, which I'm glad. I knew he was strong all along" Ruby gave a smile.

"He is strong and soon, he will get even stronger" Phyyra smiled too.

"Still, I find it hard to believe that Oliver was beat up by Cardin so easily. Considering how he fought, back at the cafeteria. Something tells me he was faking it" said Weiss.

"Of course he was faking, I mean at the cafeteria he was all like" apologize to Velvet" and Cardin was all like" stop let me go ahhhh!" the leader of RWBY was doing an imitation of both teens.

"Ugh you're so childish" the Schnee heiress scoffed while Phyyra gave a laugh.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon)

"Ruby…."

The Rose petite opened her silver eyes hearing her name been called. She removed her night mask gazing around the dark dorm. She took a quick peek at her bunk mate below, Weiss was sleeping soundly, the same with Yang hearing her light snoring. Blake's bed was empty she was obviously having one of her evening training sessions with Oliver. The scythe wielder gave a sigh, maybe she was hearing things. Or maybe she was too tired, either way she was going back to sleep. But still she could have swore someone was calling her.

" _Maybe I should quit eating cookies and milk before going to bed."_

"Ruby…."

Her silver eyes widened, this time she heard it pretty clear. Someone was really calling her, the voice sounded like an echo, and it came from outside of the dorm. But what if it was a ghost? The thought almost made her laugh, of course she didn't believe in such things. To think she wasn't afraid of Grimm, but ghost was a different story. Also, the voice sounded familiar so she was planning in finding out who was calling her. She jumped down from her bed, carefully not waking Weiss. The last time she woke her, the heiress she got bombarded by so many insults from her white haired partner. The rosette opened the door of the dorm gazing outside, it looked like there was nobody there. She finally left the dorm, taking a better look at the hallway.

"Ruby…."

The silver eyed girl got startled but she managed to keep her voice low. A huge smile was formed on her lips staring at the Flash before her. The scarlet speedster was smiling at her happy to see her.

"Flash...it's you. Were you the one calling me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for coming so late. Hope you're not angry."

"No no, of course I'm not angry at you. I will never be angry at you" she smiled widely she will always be happy whenever her idol come.

"That's good, I don't want to be on the end of your scythe" he chuckled and she giggled.

"So why are you here? I don't think anyone's in trouble at this hour."

"The reason I'm here is I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal? What..kind of proposal?" Ruby was blushing feeling her heart beating fast.

"Your semblance is speed and I was told by Barry that your speed has a limit. You can only run in short distance."

"Y..yeah, but that's because my aura levels aren't that high" the RWBY leader was surprised the scarlet vigilante knew Barry.

"That's why I'm here. I want to help you get faster, I will give you training to increase your stamina and that's the key to increase your speed. You might become fast like me."

Ruby stood shocked as her mouth was wide open.

"So what do you say? Do you accept my help?"

"Are you kidding….?" the petite has squealed like a fan girl" of course I will accept your help, I want to become fast, real fast!"

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow. Meet me outside of the school at eight o' clock sharp" he then left in a blink of an eye.

"…..….…..….…..…...…."

"YES! I'M GOING TO TRAIN WITH THE FLASH!"

"Ruby keep it down!"

"Oops sorry" she was startled by the shout coming from members of her team and the half of JNPR.

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver has changed into his gym clothes heading straight for the place. It will be another night of training, but this one will be different. He was fulfilling his word and tonight, he will start training Jaune in hand to hand combat. While Phyrra agreed to help him train in how to use better his weapons, especially when her weapons were similar to the blond knight. As he reached the double doors that lead to his gym he saw Blake. The raven haired faunus was wearing her sleeping clothes giving the archer the idea that tonight he won't be able to help her train. As he got closer the faunus turned to him with a small smile, which it was unusual from her. Blake wasn't the kind of person who will smile often nevertheless, he admitted she has a beautiful smile.

"Sorry to say I won't be training you tonight. But you probably know that."

"Phyyra told me you're training Jaune now."

"He has a long way to go, I think I have my work cut out."

"I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I'm going to need it" he smiled and he noticed Blake felt a bit flustered she avoided eye contact.

"Is something-"

"I want to thank you" she interrupted him.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For what you did for Velvet. I can't stand seeing other faunus getting treated like that. Cardin had that coming."

"You're thanking me for what I did for Velvet, or for what I did to Cardin?" he raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Both" she smiled again.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes for faunus to be treated equally. At least the ones, in the school. I think it's a good start to express tolerance for the faunus."

"Good luck with that. I better get back, train hard" she left before giving him one last glance.

Oliver gave a chuckled as he entered the gym. Jaune was already there wearing a white shirt with one blue long sweat pants and white sneakers. Phyrra was next to the blond leader and he wasn't surprised. The red head warrior has been very supportive for the blond knight making him think if Jaune knew how lucky he was to have a partner like Phyyra. The archer saw the blonds face, he looked mighty eager to begin. The thought made him laugh, he won't be eager once they start. He admitted the training wasn't going to be easy, if he wanted to teach him everything he knows regarding martial arts it was going to take a long time for Jaune to become the hero he has always dreamed. His heart was in the right place unlike Cardin.

"You're early."

"Yeah, I want to start as soon as possible."

"I think Jaune should start training with you before I get the chance" said Phyyra.

"Good idea, the torture will begin sooner than I thought" the archer gave a smile.

"Um hehe..you're joking?" the blond teen stood looking nervous.

"He's kidding right?" he turned to the red head champion.

"Jaune you have to know I will not easy on you. If you want to get strong, then we'll have to follow this training all the way. We'll do things my way."

"O..okay I trust you, and Phyyra too" his comment made the red head smiled.

"Well then" Oliver smiled" let's start with the basics."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale Public Library)

The tall building that was usually closed due it was late in the night, stood with the front door frozen and opened, mostly shattered and the alarm was also frozen. Some of the large book shelves have also been frozen while there was a long trail of books. Leonard Snart have been searching, book after book until he found the ones he was interested. The clever criminal wanted information of this world to get to know it better. Mick had a bore expression on his face, he was never a fan of books he usually saw the library as one of the most boring places in the world. He hated that this world also have libraries, he will let his partner find the book he was looking for. Finally Snart have found a big book, which he's been ready for almost an hour. The owner of the cold gun walked towards his pyromaniac partner while keeping his eyes on the book.

"Remnant, dust, the four kingdoms, huntsman and huntresses, Grimm, lien, aura, semblance, combat schools, faunus. I must admit, all this information is truly unreal."

"I don't like this world. If it's true about the money here, I don't want to stay here" Mick glared.

"Calm down partner, the money is the least of our worries."

"It's a big problem for me Snart. I don't want plastic cards for money, I want dollar bills, you know the green pay."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but dollar bills don't exist here. If everything that's written here true, then this world is very interesting."

"Whatever, if I ever see that freak in the gold helmet again I'll burn him to a crisp."

"I know something that will cheer you up" Cold threw him a book that the pyromaniac caught with his free hand.

"Crime history in Remnant, hm...not bad. I might give this a read."

"Every single crime done in this world is written there. The more we know about its crime history, the better for us.

"We have to know the competition" Mick gave a grin.

"Exactly, you're finally seeing things my way. Imagine if we bring down all the big wigs of crime in this world, leaving only us. We will be the owners of the four kingdoms. The kings of Remnant."

"I like the sound of that, count me in."

"Well, we have what we came here for. No need staying here, let's go Mick."

"Wait Snart, can I burn the whole place?" his grin was filled with excitement.

"We have the books we need. Why not, enjoy yourself."

Mick gave another grin putting his goggles and activated his heat gun. The high temperature flames embraced everything in its path. The books, the shelves along with the rest of the library. Both criminals left the building walking with grins in their faces. It was a new beginning for Cold and Heat Wave, and that's why Remnant better beware.

Because The Rogues were in town.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Phew 48 pages and over 16k words, probably the longest chapter I have ever written for this story so far.**

 **-I know I change many things from canon. Honestly I didn't like Cardin blackmailing Jaune. I also wanted for Jaune to see Barry and Oliver to be his positive role models. I wanted something in common between the two and him. Barry knowing the feeling of having a bully tormenting you (his experience and battle with Tony Woodward) and with Oliver, his desire to become strong for the better.**

 **-I like Jaune's character a lot. He's the usual underdog that eventually becomes a strong person in the future. I really hope when volume 3 is release they show his semblance, I can't wait to see it. But anyway with Oliver training him and with additional help from Phyyra you folks will see he will become strong in this story.**

 **-Speaking of volume 3, does anyone know the official release date? I only know that it's going to be release late this year, but we're only three months away from the new year, so anyone knows when?**

 **-Later in the story I will be focusing on team JNPR. I want them to share the spot light too, along with team CFVY.**

 **-I will say this now, before going to the story events of volume 2 I will be writing a couple of filler chapters (but they will be very important for this story). So hopefully you guys will like them.**

 **-Yet again I thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews I always appreciate it. As a thank you gift I will show a small teaser preview of the next chapter:**

* * *

"I want to hear your real voice" Ruby said staring at the Flash" I want to know everything about you, even...your face."

"What…?" the scarlet speedster couldn't believe he heard right.

"I want to see your face, behind that mask. Please…." her silver eyes were shinning with hope.

"…..…..….…..."

"Please Flash, you can trust me with anything."

"You really want to see the face behind this mask?"

"More than anything" she smiled.

"…..…..….….….…..….….….."

To Ruby's joy the speedster vigilante reached for his mask and pulled it upward, it was about to be remove.

 **Next time: Facing your Demons**


	10. Facing your Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 10 Facing your Demons

" **There are times in our lives when we have to realize our past is precisely what it is, and we cannot change it. But we can change the story we tell ourselves about it, and by doing that, we can change the future."**

 **-Eleanor Brown-**

* * *

(Time skip: months later)

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

Ruby was turning in her bed. The petite leader has been having problems sleeping lately. This sort of thing has been happening for a while. She has been experiencing a lot of exhaustion, especially in her aura reserves. It was because of her training with the Flash, the scarlet speedster has been giving her a training regime to make her run faster. It was a tiring training routine but she hasn't given up and she's been getting result. The scythe wielder has gotten faster than she usually is, not to mention she can run longer than she used to. The training was that effective and ever since then, she's been tired or just simply exhausted. The leader of RWBY resume turning from her sleeping spot above her partner Weiss. It looked like she was having a bad dream she was able to see the images to what it looks like to be a dream, yet it felt real.

* * *

 _ **The outside of the house was surrounded by police officers. The little boy that was crying for his mother stood next to an adult with dark skin and mustache, wearing a police uniform. The man was trying to comfort the boy who was crying watching the sight unfold before him. The man who was his father was wearing handcuffs been taken by two officers. They send him to a car while the man had his head down not bearing to look at his son.**_

" _ **I swear to God I didn't do this."**_

" _ **Dad! What's happening?!"**_

" _ **Barry! Please, don't go into the house!"**_

" _ **Dad!"**_

" _ **Don't go into the house!"**_

 _ **But he chose to ignore his father's warnings. Entering the house there were more officers and he stood shocked at what he was seeing. The body of his mother, not moving and was been covered by a bag.**_

" _ **Mom!"**_

" _ **Barry! Stop!" the dark skin officer stopped him.**_

" _ **No mom…." he sobbed as the officer embraced him.**_

" _ **It's all right Barry, I'll look after you from now on."**_

* * *

"….."

* * *

 _ **The courtroom was filled with people. The boy stood among the audience, the dark skin police officer stood by his side. The boy's father was seated in one of the tables facing the judge. The father looked scared as he knew he was in trouble and the chances were high he won't be seeing his son in a long time. The boy looked like he was ready to cry and the officer was trying to calm him down. The judge turned his gazed towards the left corner where the members of the jury stood. It seemed as the case was about to reach its conclusion.**_

" _ **Have the members of the jury reach a verdict?"**_

" _ **Yes we have, your honor" a man stood up facing the judge" we find the accused, guilty on all charges."**_

 _ **The crowd reacted whispering while the boy starts crying and not even the comfort the police officer was giving him wasn't enough to calm him. The judge hit his mace telling the people to stay quiet. With the verdict of the jury confirmed, he was about to reach the final verdict on the boy's father.**_

" _ **In the case of the people vs Henry Allen, under the charges of first degree murder. I find you guilty, I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no chances of parole."**_

" _ **No dad!" the young Barry cried.**_

" _ **It's all right son, everything will be fine" the security guard handcuffed him taking him away.**_

" _ **Joe, please look after Barry."**_

" _ **I will you have my word" officer Joe West put his hands on the sobbing boy.**_

" _ **No dad, don't go. Don't take him away!"**_

* * *

Ruby turned in her sleep the images were still in her head. She opened her eyes, removing her night mask. Usually she's been having the same vision for months, the one where the woman was killed by something going very fast. But tonight, she got different visions. Two of them now, and this time she got more information. The young boy was Barry and the man that was sent to prison was his father, but why? It was clear these weren't dreams or visions, they were Barry's memories but why was she having them? She gave a sigh, she wasn't going to get any answers and it was still late evening. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday they didn't had classes. The young leader put her mask back on and went back to sleep, hoping she doesn't have those memories again. Maybe she can finally have a good sleep. But Ruby never thought she wasn't the only one having those visions.

Blake stood soundly sleeping, before going to bed she will read one of her books. It was the best way to develop the sleeping mood, while enjoying herself as she reads. That was until she's been having the same dream. It's been months since she was having them, or maybe they weren't dream at all. The fact that they felt so real, like she was actually there reliving those visions. She kept having the one where the large boat known as "The Queen's Gambit" was sinking due to a heavy storm. Now she was having a different one there was a young swimming to the surface, and he looked like Oliver. He was able to reached a small raft with two people in it. One was an older man probably in his fifties and the other was in his thirties. They were obviously survivors from the boat, the older man was offering food and water to the younger of the three, Oliver.

* * *

" _ **I'm sorry son! But I'm not the man you think I am! I have failed you! Just like I failed my family and Starling!"**_

" _ **D-dad what are you talking about?"**_

" _ **I've done some horrible things Oliver, instead of helping the city, I have helped in making it worse. But its not too late, you can help change it, you can save the city!"**_

" _ **Dad…."**_

" _ **You can right my wrongs!"**_

* * *

Blake stirred from her bed the visions were clear to her. The way the older man spoke, who was obviously Oliver's father it felt like he was expecting the boat to sink. Was it possible he saw the accident coming? Did he predicted the storm happening? Then why take the boat on an eventually stormy night? So many questions she was was asking. She wondered what he was talking about, regarding failing his family and the city called Starling, she has never heard of such a place. She thought that will be the end of the vision but apparently there was more, all three survivors were resting and the storm has ended. The sun was starting to rise when the older man awoke while Oliver was stirring slightly opening his eyes. He has taken a gun and to her shock he has shot the third man sending him out of the raft.

* * *

" _ **What are you doing?!" asked the shocked Oliver.**_

 _ **His father only gave him a sorrowful expression like this will be the last time he will see him. There was only one thing he wanted to say before leaving this world.**_

" _ **Survive….."**_

 _ **Oliver stood shocked when his father pointed the gun to his head" no!"**_

 _ **Bang!**_

* * *

The cat faunus stirred again after seeing his father killing himself in front of him. Another vision was presented to her as a tormented and sorrowful Oliver stood alone on the raft. From the look of things, days have passed since his father shot himself. Just when hope was all lost for the young man he was able to see an island in the distance. He was thinking he wasn't going to make it even when the island before him. How could he go on after everything he has witnessed. That was the end before everything turned black. Blake has opened her eyes rising from her bed, her bow was twitching. She couldn't get those images away from her head. Everyone from the team was still sleeping soundly, everyone except her. The young faunus lie again on her bed trying to get some rest, but it looked like it will take her longer to fall asleep. She was still thinking about all those new images.

" _These images...could they really be Oliver's memories? If they are, why am I having them?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Rise and shine hero…."

Oliver's eyes snapped open at the deep voice with an Australian accent. A voice he never thought he will have to hear again, at least not in this world. When he woke his eyes widened in horror, there he stood wearing his alter ego's attire. The armor that belongs to Deathstroke, minus the helmet. The eye path, a man that was once his brother now consider his nemesis all for a misunderstanding that pushed him beyond sanity. As he got up standing shocked at the man, he wasn't alone. Next to him stood two people wearing sacks, completely covering their faces. The sight brought him painful memories, a scenario that was very familiar to him. The same scenario that took Shado away by Dr. Anthony Ivo, and the same one that took the life of his mother. Now the same scenario was repeating for the third time.

"Slade…."

"You were out for a while kid. But now we can resume our game."

"Game? No, this can't be. You're not real, you're not in Remnant."

"I have waited for so long to continue where we left off. You haven't forgotten? I want to fulfill my promise to you…."

"You're not real, this is a dream!"

"Now let's continue shall we? As you can see, there are two people here who are precious to you. You know where I'm going with this. Are you ready to save one and sacrifice the other?"

Slade took his silence as a "yes" as he removed one of the sacks revealing one of his precious people. Oliver's heart sank staring at a blond with glasses, someone he hasn't seen for so long. How could he forget her? Never, tears were forming at the sight. The beautiful, the sweet, the smart computer genius. Felicity Smoak stood only a few feet away from him, her mouth covered. He wanted to run to her and embrace her, but Slade's presence made it impossible. Felicity was in tears but managed to smile seeing him again. He wanted to chose her without knowing who was the second person, but he felt like he should know. The man in the eye patch has taken a gun pointing at the blond hacker making Oliver tremble, no he couldn't let him shoot her.

"Will you save her….? Or…."

He removed the sack from the second person, only for Oliver to feel more shocked. Beautiful long raven black hair, mesmerizing amber eyes, a black bow. Why was this happening? Blake Belladonna was the second person precious to him, how? The cat faunus was a friend to him and he admitted that of all the students in Beacon, he has grown closer to her but not to such a level. Not in the same level that he and Felicity had, but he still wondered why her? Blake was just like Felicity, filled with tears. There was so much fear in his heart when Slade pointed the gun at her, he was worried sick. After everything she's been through, she didn't deserve this. Been mistreated for been a faunus, joining group searching for equality, then leaving the only people she considered family because they have changed their goals.

"Or her…."

"Slade don't, it's me you want. Kill me, but leave them out of this!"

"That's not how this game works kid. Now choose…."

"Stop this now!"

"Time's running out."

"I can't! I can't choose!"

"That's too bad. No choice, no prize" he shoot them both.

Oliver wake up with a start, he was in his dorm. Barry was still sleeping and he gave a sigh rubbing his forehead. Of course it was a dream, a really bad dream. It frightened him that Slade would be present and playing the sick twisted game Dr. Ivo created. But it confused him why he couldn't chose Felicity over Blake? He has known the blond hacker longer than the raven hanired faunus, and even if he won't see the blond again it was a no brain er. Yet he hesitated because he couldn't afford to lose both and he didn't denied Blake has become someone close to him. But not to the point that he will see her as a love interest, no he didn't had feelings for her. He protects and saves lives so he couldn't let anyone die because he has to choose one over the other. Looking over at the clock from his scroll it was 3 AM, and he sighed lying back on the bed. He doubt he'll be able to get any rest after his nightmare.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: field outside of Beacon)

The Flash stood waiting for his apprentice in the usual spot. The same spot where he started training Ruby practicing in increasing her top speed. It was the reason why he was holding a speed o' meter device. For the past months the speedster has given the leader of RWBY different types of training programs. One was run a treadmill similar to the one he used to run from Star Labs. It was provided thanks to Ozpin who have connections to companies once the speedster told him it was needed to make Ruby go faster, he agreed the training. He smiled spotting the petite heading this way. She was wearing her usual training clothes which consisted of a black t-shirt with the letters" RWBY" in red with a pair of red shorts reaching to her knees. The most important part was the red sneakers she was wearing, they were made by the same fabric made from his suit. Barry was surprised of some of the technologies advances in this world.

"You're late."

"I know and I'm sorry I..kinda overslept" the rosette scratched the back of her head, it was true after having more of the mysterious visions she was finally able to sleep.

"We've been in this training for months. Don't you think for once you should arrive on time?"

"I have classes and team meetings."

"Today's Saturday" the speedster wasn't buying her excuses.

"I overslept today" defended the scythe wielder.

"Ever tried using your semblance to get on time?"

"I have to save my energy for the training" defended the petite leader.

"Can you quit with the excuses? I'm going too easy on you. If I was the Arrow he would have discipline you from day one. Trust me he never goes easy on anyone."

"I understand Flash but you're not the Arrow and I'm super grateful that you're giving me training. But I don't want you to change, because you're so cool."

"Now you're just sucking up to me" the Flash couldn't help it, that she looks adorable trying to justify her excuses.

"But its the truth! You have no idea how happy I am that you took me under your wing. I am the luckiest person in all of Remnant."

Her comment made the scarlet speedster smiled" I'll be very happy if you arrive on time."

"I..all right I'll do it. I'll be on time from now on."

"Can you promise me you'll be on time?"

"I give you my word as leader of team RWBY or my name isn't Ruby Rose" the petite bumped her fist.

"Don't let me down Ruby. You know, I want to teach you other tricks you can do with your semblance."

"Like what?" her silver eyes widened while a big smile was formed on her lips.

"You have always use your semblance to run fast. But I can help you use your semblance on your arms-"

"Like you did when you put out the fire from Signal academy! You created two tornadoes by spinning your arms so fast" the young leader made an imitation with her arms but they weren't going fast enough.

"Yeah and even your voice. The reason I speak like this, it's because I can make my vocal cords vibrate."

"Oooooohhhhh, I've been wanting to know how you do that. Talk all echoish, I want to do it too!"

"In order to learn all those things, you have to get faster on your feet. So are you ready for today's run?"

"You bet!"

"You know the drill, twenty laps around the field and don't stop for a second. Get in position."

Ruby nodded getting into the same position as a professional track athlete.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The teen leader shot herself running like the wind, followed by a trail of rose petals. The vigilante activated the speed meter in her first run, marking a 120 mph. Her second and third laps have reached 150, her fourth and fifth 160, her sixth and seventh 175, eighth and ninth laps reached 190. By now the Flash got excited she was about to reach 200mph. Her tenth and eleventh laps reached 203, number twelve and thirteen reached 210, she was getting faster. The speedster couldn't believed she reached 230 on number fourteen and fifteen, followed to 240 on sixteen and seventeen. Ruby reached 250 by the last two laps before going to 255 in the last lap. The speedster stood shocked gazing at the speed meter.

" _She really did it…."_

"Ruby you did it!"

But something was wrong as the petite was still running and, probably getting faster.

"Ruby you can stop now, you did it!" he got worried the poor teen was still running.

"Ruby STOP!"

"I caaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnttttttttttttt!"

"You have to stop or you'll get hurt!"

His eyes widened the young Rose has suddenly jumped from the speed she was going. She obviously couldn't control such velocity, her landing was going to be fatal he knew it. The Flash ran and with an amazing jump, managed to catch the teen before she could hit the ground. For Ruby, it seemed she was caught in a very bad dream. To think she was able to run so fast to a point she will lose control, and get herself killed in the process. But suddenly, everything has stopped and she couldn't open her eyes. She felt like something was holding her and her whole world came crushing down, when she opened her eyes. The rosette was staring at the face of her idol, though it wasn't clear. It was all blurry due to how fast he was going. But what shocked her the most, he was holding her bridal style. Soon her whole face has changed color resembling the color or her red shorts. Her heart was another thing, that it was beating so fast she could clearly hear it.

"Ruby, you okay?"

"I..I..I...I" she was still blushing.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"I...I think...okay..." the leader of RWBY was able to mumble the words.

"We really have to work on your stopping" he finally put her down, yet the blush was still in her face.

"Sorry, I guess I lost control. It all happened so fast."

"It's the first time you gotten that fast, it's to be expected that you will lose control. But anyway, you did it" he showed her the speed meter showing her max speed.

"No way" her silver eyes widened" two hundred and sixty miles per hour, I really went that fast?"

"That's right, you've really improved in these couple of months since we started. Before we started, your max speed was one hundred and ten and now, well the results speaks for themselves."

"How cool" she smiled before she was about to hit the ground and the speedster caught her.

"Easy, going that fast drained you. You must be out of aura, we'll leave it here for today."

"I didn't realized I was so tired. Flash, I know you're used to going so fast, but how do you do it without getting tired? Don't you run out of aura."

"I'm my case, its not about aura. I have to keep my energy up. Like eating frequently, more than usual."

"What about drinking milk? It's makes your bones strong and helps you grow."

"Like it's helping you?" the Flash smirked while Ruby gave her usual cute pout.

"But seriously, my metabolism is higher than anyone. You do know what metabolism is?" he smiled.

"O..of course I know, I was taught complicated words at Signal" the petite crossed her arms.

"Because of that, I have to eat a lot."

"How much?"

"Like eight hundred burgers."

"Ruby stood with wide eyes" you can eat that much? It's like your stomach is bottomless."

"Best part is, I will never get fat."

"That's really cool! I wish I can be like that!"

"Trust me you don't want to. The more you have to eat, the faster you get hungry."

The rosette giggled before she was feeling weak again and she was caught yet again by the speedster vigilante.

"I think it's time you head back to your dorm, get some rest."

"Don't know about rest. Weiss wants to take a look around the town, to see the decorations for the Vital Festival."

" _It's already that time? Has it really been that long?"_ Barry never realized how close the first academic semester at Beacon was coming to an end.

"Don't forget to eat your nutrients" the speedster reminded her of the things she needs to eat to gain proteins and increase her stamina for her aura increase.

"Right, I always eat the granola bars and the milkshakes. The strawberry one is my favorite" the rosette gave a smile, but just like that it dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Flash….?" the RWBY leader took a pause looking in deep thought.

"What is it?"

The vigilante knew something was bothering the teen. He has come to read Ruby like an open book not to mention he has memorized all of her expressions. The one she was giving now said like she wanted to tell him something, it was a combination of curiosity and anxiety. She wasn't the kind of girl to hide things from others and though she can be awkward when it comes to making friends, she can be a good talker and make conversations. The scythe wielder has stolen a few glances at him and she kept that thoughtful expression in her silver eyes. In almost one year he knew her, probably better than her sister or herself. Of course he would never say such thing in front of Yang.

"Ruby, is there something you would like to ask me?"

"N-no its nothing!" she was startled like he has caught her.

"You can ask me anything, I won't get angry."

"It's okay I really have to go, see you later. And thanks again for the training" the rosette left in a hurry.

" _She's hiding something"_ he could tell that much, but decided not to get involve until she decides to tell him.

His scroll started ringing, opening it he knew it was Ozpin" yes professor?"

*Are you done with Miss Rose's training?

"Yeah, we're done for the day."

*Good, I have an assignment for you to assist the VPD.

"Did something happened?"

*I'm afraid there has been another dust shop robbery.*

"The White Fang….?"

*So it seems, I believe your skills in forensic might aid the police with their case.*

"Got it, I'm on my way" the speedster ended the call closing his scroll.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: gym area Beacon)

"Again!"

Jaune got up facing his opponent, he launched a flurry of kicks and punches. His opponent was truly skilled and was able to blocked his attacks. It was expected from Oliver the blond teen went to another sets of attacks not giving up. This was the result after months of training under the teacher assistant. Oliver kept his word in training the leader of JNPR in martial arts hand to hand combat. He also meant about not going easy on the knight, Jaune found out the hard way. The start of the training was so hard the blond leader felt like he should give up, that no matter how hard he tried he won't be able to take the punishment. But he knew better than to quit, because he needed to prove a point. He wasn't a failure, he will prove to everyone and his father that Jaune Arc is destine to become a strong huntsman.

The blond knight managed to blocked a powerful blow from his teacher, and went for a counter attack. Oliver ended up throwing him on his back and just like that, he got back to his feet. That made the archer give a nod of acknowledgment, at least he was getting up faster from the first month they started. He admitted in these past months Jaune has been slowly improving in the training though he still had ways to go, this short improvement was a good result. By the time he was done with the blond, he will be ready for battle the Grimm won't know what hit them. And also, Cardin Winchester will think twice before picking on him. The training resumed as both charged again, but they weren't alone in the gym. Someone was watching the progression of JNPR's leader. That person watched with a smile, happy to see Jaune was getting better each day.

Phyyra kept her smile her partner and leader has gotten better since the day he started the training. Of course he still needed more training, but he was slowly progressing. He was also progressing in her training teaching him how to use his weapons. It was just as she thought, Jaune has so much potential he only needs that big push. A push, she and Oliver were providing she was very happy to be able to help the blond. There was nothing wrong with asking for a little help, her green eyes traveled to the teen. Jaune was wearing a light blue muscle shirt with long gray sweat pants. The red head has noticed a slight change in his muscles, they were a bit bigger. She bit her lower lip, her eyes were now on his muscles and the way the sweat was running all over them. A blush was on her cheek realizing what she was doing, that was wrong she shouldn't be thinking of such things.

"Hya!"

Phyrra was broken from her thoughts when she witnessed Jaune able to countered an attack from Oliver. She stood wide eyed shocked the teacher assistant, seemed to be in trouble. She couldn't believe it but as she gazed back at the blond leader, there was that look on burning determination that made her heart skipped a beat. This is exactly what she has always believed, Jaune becoming a strong person. But the moment of glory was cut short as Oliver gained momentum and threw the blond knight on his back. The red head champion gave a sigh but she was still happy with his progress. By the look of things they seemed to have finish with today's training. At least his training with the teacher assistant was done, he still needed today's training from her. She walked to the two teens while the assistant was helping the blond leader.

"How many times I have tell you, not to underestimate your opponent?"

"Sorry, I got caught in the moment."

"You didn't get caught in the moment. You were trying to show off, those are two different things" Oliver gave a smile.

Phyyra gave a small laugh while the blond knight was scratching the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit showing off. I thought I finally had you."

"Getting cocky leads to been reckless and that leads to make mistakes. Mistakes in combat can lead to tragic results. When fighting Grimm, that mistake can cost you your life."

"I understand sir."

"We'll call it a day for now, not bad Jaune. You're improving, it's a slow pace but you're improving that's the important thing."

"I wouldn't have gotten this far without you and Phyyra."

"Don't get comfortable Jaune, you still have training with me" the red head smiled.

"Of course I haven't forgotten" he smiled with a hint of nervousness because sometimes the red head champion can be ruthless like Oliver.

"In that case, Phyyra you can take him to the roof. He's" all yours"."

The red head has blushed realizing the meaning behind his remark as she lead the blond leader out of the gym. Once they were gone Oliver opened his PC and started surfing the net, reaching the newspaper section. He has been doing an investigation, aside from the White Fang there was something else that has caught his attention. The news article was from the fire in Signal Academy from many months ago, he still believed someone very skilled in acomputer had something to do with the fire. The second article was of the fire at the Public Vale Library months ago, he was certain there wasn't a connection between the two fires. But he was still investigating, the fire from the library was definitely intentional and from Barry's analysis someone broke in and started the fire. Unlike the fire from Signal which was caused from the outside, but that person made it looked like it was just an accident.

He gave a sigh getting up to do some training. Early Blake told him she and the rest of her team were going to town to check out the decorations for the Vital Festival. The young faunus won't be able to join him, that didn't bothered him but other things. The White Fang who were still robbing dust and just as he thought, the faunus organization were going to resume with their crimes with or without Torchwick since he was still in jail. Another thing was Black Fist they have been very quiet since the incident at the Schnee dust plant. It made him wonder what they were up to, and then there was the Queen. The criminal mastermind was still out there plotting whatever she was up to, with the White Fang aiding her. The archer vigilante put those thoughts aside for now and went to his usual daily training routine.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Downtown Vale)

Barry was smiling gazing around the busy streets. There were so many people passing by and why not? The Vital was upon them. The speedster saw the many decorations all over the city it was truly a wonderful time for the celebration. He read all about the Festival it was a celebration between the different cultures of the four kingdoms. There were all sorts of events, from parades, parties, buffets and there was also the Vital combat tournament. The last one was the most important event for all four combat schools. Each year the Festival is held in one random location, this year Vale was chosen to host it. Teams from other schools will come to participate to represent the kingdoms, and show their skills in combat. It was a clash of the four kingdoms to see which school was the best, just some friendly competition.

The speedster took a turn heading towards the location of the dust shop that was robbed. Though honestly, he would rather spend the day sightseeing and maybe be with team RWBY since there was supposed to be here doing such. But it was duty to check crime scene, he smiled wanting to spend time with the rosette leader. He was happy that she was getting faster, with some more training she might reach his top speed. Of course he wasn't as fast as he used to, his top speed as well as the speed force was out of his reach, for now. Before he knew it, he was thinking about Ruby. In his mind she was wearing her training outfit, he has taken notice that the clothes showed her petite figure. It was very nice and sexy, he blushed dispelling those awful thoughts, this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

" _Stupid hormones, I have to stay calm. But Ruby does look good in those red shorts, damn there I go!"_

The vigilante cleared the thoughts and spotted the dust shop not too far. He saw many members of the Vale Police Force, some were were setting the crime scene yellow line around the shop. Barry knew this was the second dust shop this week that has been robbed. Both he and Oliver knew the White Fang will continued without Torchwick, but they have been robbing dust shops more frequently now. However has taken charge of the faunus terrorist organization was quick and clever, it looked like they didn't needed the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick bossing them after all. This was only complicating things, sometimes he wished he was given a break or a vacation. Then he remembered, vigilantes don't take vacations. He took his forensic kit approaching the first officers he spotted.

"Good afternoon I'm Barry Allen, I was sent from Beacon on headmaster Ozpin's orders to analyze the crime scene" he showed his assistant ID card.

"Sure thing kid, knock yourself out. The only thing you'll find is a mess, every single box of dust was taken" replied the officer with a bear and shades.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, you'll be surprise of the things you can find if you analyze the crime scene well."

"You will know, it's not my field of expertise."

Barry crossed the yellow line entering the shop. He settled his kit, opening it to get his rubber gloves. Putting the gloves was the first thing to do before analyzing any evidence. He was able to tell just by looking at the floor, there were traces of dust. It reached to every corner of the store along with something he wasn't expecting to see. So far every dust shop the White Fang has robbed there were never any signs of casualties on both sides, yet there were bloodstains. The speedster touched the floor where the blood was, trying to figure out the form and he found out the blood wasn't drawn by a fire weapon. But rather a sharp object, a sword or a knife he won't be sure until he checks the other source.

"There's blood here, where's the body?" he looked at the closest officer outside.

"We already sent them to the morgue" said the officer with the bear and shades.

"Them….?"

"Two bodies, one male and one female. Both in their late twenties."

Barry gave a nod before checking back on the floor. He will get his answers when he visits the morgue.

"What happened here?" the speedster recognized Ruby's voice anywhere.

"Robbery, second's dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"Ah, that's terrible" he heard Yang's voice.

"They left all the money again?"the office asked another.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"I dunno, an army?"

"You thinking the uh, the White Fang?"

"Yeah I'm thinking we're not getting paid enough."

"Hey guys!" the speedster smiled leaving the robbed shop.

"Barry why are you here?" the rosette smiled seeing him.

"Professor Ozpin gave me a mission to check the crime scene from this dust shop."

"So the police's right? The White Fang's responsible for this robbery? Weiss didn't sounded happy.

"That's what it looks like" the teacher assistant felt like he will regret his comment later.

"Hmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates" the Schnee heiress said with disgust.

"What's your problem?" Blake sounded upset.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus" replied the raven haired girl.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet" said the Schnee heiress.

"I wouldn't consider that" said Barry did agreed with Blake.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hm...Blake's got a point. Its difficult to admit they're still up to no good with Torchwick locked up" said Ruby.

"The White Fang don't need Torchwick. They can act on their own without him just fine. Also, this isn't the first dust shop they have robbed. So far, they've robbed almost all the dust shop and other reserves in all of Vale, as well as the other kingdoms" said the speedster.

"Barry you seem to know a lot about it" asked the scythe wielder.

"I've been doing my research on the White Fang for Professor Ozpin."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!" said the white haired teen while Blake was glaring at her.

"Hey, that's not necessarily true" said Yang.

"I agreed, Weiss I know you have a grudge with the White Fang. But that doesn't make every faunus in Remnant the way you describe them" said the teacher assistant.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

The group left heading for the docks where they saw someone been chased. It was a teenager monkey faunus with spiky blond hair, dark green eyes wearing a white short sleeve shirt half open in the middle, with jeans, a chain in the back pocket with black and yellow sneakers. The faunus jumped from the ship and was now hanging by its tail from a lamp post. He has taken a banana while two police officers were trying to get him down, and one of them got a banana pill in the face. He ran away again leaving the docks just as he was about to pass them, he has given Blake a wink. Barry had to chuckled, if Oliver were to see this he would have gotten upset with the monkey faunus. The archer wouldn't admit he likes her, maybe he needed to get jealous.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes" said the blond brawler.

"Quick we have to observe!" said the Schnee heiress.

Barry had no idea why he was following the girls. He still needed to go somewhere else as part of his assignment, maybe it was on impulse. Weiss was the first to reach the corner where police officers and the faunus, only to see that she has bumped into someone. That person was on the ground looking like it wasn't bothering her. It was a girl looking around the age of seventeen with short orange hair, light green eyes wearing a cream blouse with long black pants with a green line on the sides and black shoes. The speedster noticed that there was something off about this girl, asides that she was smiling while been on the ground. Maybe he was imagining things, thought she didn't looked to be normal.

"No! He got away!" the Schnee heiress was disappointed the faunus stowaway was gone.

"Uh...Weiss…." Yang tried to get her attention.

"Sal-u-tations!"

"Um, hello" Ruby managed to say.

"Are you okay?" asked the blond brawler.

"I'm wonderful! Thanks for asking!" she replied in the same happy tone.

"I think it's weird to say that when you're on the ground" Barry offered his hand and the girl accepted his eyes widened" whoa, you're quite heavy."

"I suppose I am! Thank you!"

"O….kay."

"My name's Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"I'm Barry."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Oh I'm Yang" replied the blond after Blake elbowed her side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that" said the Schnee heiress.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you."

"Take care, friend" said Ruby.

"She was...weird" said Yang.

"Now, where did that faunus riffraff run off to?"

"What did you call me?" Penny was in front of them while Weiss was looking back and forth at how she was able to move so fast.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me" panicked the blond brawler.

"No, not you" Penny went to the leader's side" you!"

"Me? Uh, I don't know, I-"

"Did you mean it, calling me your friend?"

Ruby gazed behind her seeing her team signaling at her to say "no" while Barry just shrugged his shoulders not knowing a proper answer. He did thought she was weird, but she seemed to be a good person.

"Yeah, sure."

Barry chuckled seeing the three girls falling down at the same time while Penny was very happy.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes! And talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" the rosette asked the Schnee heiress.

"No. She seems far more coordinated."

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!"

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss was shocked.

"I'm combat ready!" replied Penny.

" _Strange, she doesn't seem to be in the list of combatants. Maybe she's a new addition"_ Barry was using his scroll to check in the official Vital Festival site, he did saw the monkey faunus that was running away from the officers.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress" countered Blake.

"It's a combat skirt!"

"Yeah!" Ruby got next to Weiss and they gave each other a low five.

"Wait, if you're here for the tournament. Does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who?" asked Penny.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Barry had no idea when Weiss took the time to make a cheap drawing of the monkey faunus.

However the speedster could sense the tension coming from Blake. She was glaring at the Schnee heiress and he knew exactly why. He knew she was a faunus and a former member of the White Fang, so her reaction was understandable. Of course Blake wouldn't like if someone starts talking crap about the faunus and the faunus organization. Barry there was nothing he could do, Weiss had her issues with the White Fang and her views on the faunus were almost the same as someone who hates their kind. Not to mention has wasted enough time, he still had other things to do along with calling Oliver about his mission.

"Why do you keep saying that, huh? Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Would you like to stop referring to the trash can, as a trash can. Or this lamp post as a lamp post?!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang."

"Ugh, you ignorant little brat!" Blake finally had it leaving.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!" she went after her.

"You are a judgmental little girl."

Barry decided he couldn't stay any longer. From the look of things, they were getting worst as Weiss and Blake were now in an argument. He gave a sigh turning to Ruby and Yang.

"Uh...I think we should probably go…." said Yang.

"Where are we going?" Penny interjected.

"Listen I have to go, there's somewhere else I need to be. Think you guys will be okay?"

"You're asking that question to the wrong person" the blond brawler was gazing at the two arguing girls.

"Right, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Downtown Mistral)

The streets of the city have turned into complete chaos. All because of one single car chase, it consist of four cars going off against one vehicle. They were firing their weapons at the car that was currently evading their fire. They were firing everything they have in their arsenal, its like they despised whoever was driving the car having the lead. The leading vehicle was a fancy sports car, that it was pretty impressive in top speed. But even so the other vehicles were similar and they were gaining the lead. As a man in business emerged from one of the cars he fired his gun, a fully automatic machine gun. He was suddenly set on fire screaming for his life, he was kicked off the vehicle. The fire was the work of Mick's heat gun, he shot another wave at the cars setting one of them to flames.

Snart who was driving was having the time of his life, he was having more fun than when he was on Central city. In the past months, he and Mick have become very famous in the underground crime world. He has read a lot about the crime world in Remnant and found out that there were four families set in each of the four kingdoms. These families were considered the most dangerous and most powerful, each of them were pretty loaded in money. The owner of the cold gun meant what he said, he wanted to crush the big fish of crime and take over their place. The rogues started stealing money from each family by assaulting their private accounts, in the underground bank network. They have taken millions of lien, a deed that pissed off the families. Thus it was the reason why they were been chased by members of the crime family.

"Any bright ideas?" grunted Heat Wave.

"Yes, take the wheel. It's time they learn the true meaning of the term" a cold day in hell"."

As Mick grabbed the wheel Snart got into the passenger seat, putting his goggles reading his cold gun. He emerged from the window and fired a blast that froze the ground making the three cars slipped, they ended up crashing with each other. Cold grinned before he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, he grinned again it was about time the police shows up. It didn't take that long for him and Mick to be part of the most wanted list in all of Remnant. Cold fired his gun freezing the police cars. Once they were out of trouble he got back into the car, while Mick was keeping his eyes on the road. Not knowing when more police or even hit mans will be after them. Sometimes he wondered the sanity of his partner, and he was supposed to be crazy one. He was still wondering if his plan was a good idea, having everyone in the crime world as their enemy.

"I love when a plan comes right. That takes care of that."

"Don't forget, the money we stole from their private account" said Mick.

"Yes, it surprises me how much money they have stored. With over ten banks, and so many private vaults it's no wonder why they're considered the strongest crime family in Remnant. But that is nothing prove in words, not action. We have proven who is stronger and better."

"They're sending more people after us, they're really that desperate."

"It's because they fear us Mick. Deep down inside, they're trembling in fear. That fear we will use it against them, and that will be their demise. From this day on, the Sardonyx family, the Opal, the Sapphire and the Topaz, we own all of them."

"Let them send more, we'll be more than happy to send them back to them. In ashes" Mick was grinning.

"Or in frozen pieces" followed Snart.

"Where to now?"

"We're heading back to our hideout. I want to take my time counting the new lien we have gathered."

"Which one?"

"The one in Vacuo, staying here's not wise."

"I miss dollar bills" mumbled the pyromaniac.

"Mick-"

"Fine, don't lecture me again."

"Don't ruin our victory with your whining."

"Yeah yeah…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale Morgue)

Barry arrived at the front desk where he introduced himself to the attendant. With his identification from Beacon he was granted access to the area. The attendant lead him to the halls and the teen wasn't surprised, this was the first time has come to this building. The speedster reached one of the rooms where they stored the bodies. He needed to confirm his theory regarding how the two workers of the dust shop were killed. The front desk attendant opened the freezer caskets of the two bodies he left leaving Barry to examine them. As the teen took a closer look at the wounds on both of them, he wasn't shocked because he was right all along. The speedster opened his scroll dialing Oliver's number, he needed to tell him immediately.

*What did you find?* Oliver's voice was heard.

"There were two murders at the dust shop in the downtown district."

*The White Fang are now killing civilians. They weren't doing that when Torchwick was leading them.*

"Which means whoever is leading them now, doesn't care about sparring any innocent lives even if they get the dust."

*Probably a high rank operative in the White Fang. This makes thing worst, if they're willing to kill anyone who gets in their way.*

"I also analyze the wounds they victims received. They weren't killed by a fire weapon, but rather a sword."

*A sword? Are there any members in the White Fang who uses a sword?*

"Judging from the cutting pattern, it was done by a curved blade. It's probably a katana style type. There's something else you should know Oliver, the way they were killed its like it was done with one quick movement. One attack was all that it took, it must have been so fast that neither of the victims were able to realize that they have died. Their death was painless."

*A quick kill, all right I'll look into this before reporting to Ozpin. Call me if you find anything else.*

Barry ended the call closing the scroll _" whoever is responsible, must be very skill with a sword…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

After Oliver was done with training with Jaune for the day, he decided to do some private training. As he did his usual routine he was a bit disappointed, he has gotten training with Blake and now it felt different on his own. Though he got used to it, he still wanted the cat faunus as a sparring partner. Once he was done he decided to take a break and focus in the investigation regarding the White Fang. The archer vigilante spend a couple of hours in his PC after he got information from Barry. The faunus organization weren't just stealing dust now, but rather taking human lives he couldn't allow that. Right now what was worrying him the most was the person responsible for claiming innocent lives. During his investigation when Torchwick was with the Fang no people were harm.

He never realized that it was night already, so he stopped the investigation for now wanting to go for a walk. The teacher assistant was supposed to meet up with Professor Port, but he didn't felt like getting into of his stories when he was a young and handsome huntsman. Maybe going to the library and get a book to read, or maybe find one for Blake. Oliver has come to enjoy the company of team RWBY and JNPR, with the exception of Nora he still thought she was whack in the head. And among the first year's Blake was the person he will get along the most. She was calm and collected, a skilled fighter, smart, deadly, stealthy and most of all, she was beautiful. The archer stopped his thought there trying to ignore such, he didn't realized he was in the dorm hallway. Or maybe he did it on purpose, to see the cat faunus.

" _I don't like her that way, it's not like that…."_

"Well maybe we were just tired of being push around!"

Oliver was startled by the sudden outburst. It came from team RWBY's dorm the voice was definitely Blake, and she sounded angry. Now for as long as he has known the raven haired girl she was never the kind of person to burst out screaming in anger. She was very reserve, never letting her temper get the better of her. In other words, something really wrong must have happened for her to snapped like that. RWBY wasn't the kind of team to be arguing, they knew the meaning of teamwork unlike CRDL. Then Blake bumped into him, she was going too fast for him to see her. The archer gazed at the faunus, she seemed bothered and stressed. Something had happened to put her in such state.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day" she avoided eye contact because she felt like crying.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't feel like it…."

"Then how about we go get something to drink? Or maybe have a sparring match?"

"Oliver I, I would like to be alone" she didn't know why she hated herself for pushing him away, but she knew the tears have formed and she might break down.

"Why is it so hard for me to believe you?"

"…."

"Blake?" he met her gaze" unless you give me a valid reason to why you're like this, I'm not leaving you. So go ahead, push me away as much as you like. I'm not going anywhere."

"Leave me…." the tears were falling and she just wanted to cry her heart out.

"Do you really want me to go?"

The raven haired faunus wanted to say yes but she couldn't. She would never say it, because deep down she didn't wanted to push him away. It was something strange she didn't understood, she actually needed him. She felt like breaking down and she wanted him to be there for her, that was truly a shock to her. She was always distant and these sort of things have never bothered her before and now, Oliver has become a friend to her, eventually he became a good friend, but why need him to comfort her? The archer took her hand and guided her away from the hallway before the rest of the members of RWBY start looking for her. The entire time Blake was quiet, letting her tears fall. She didn't care where he takes her, as long as it was away from here, away from her teammates. But she wasn't surprise when she realized he has taken her to the gym, the place where she started her training with him.

"What happened?"

"….."

Oliver lead her to sit down in a corner, it was actually the same corner where they talk after finishing training. Blake was still quiet, the tears were visible. Whatever happened it must have hurt her emotionally, which it was strange. He has seen her as someone strong who wouldn't let emotions control her, kinda like himself. The archer has taken something from his backpack, wrapped in a small plastic bag. The faunus amber eyes widened as her bow twitched, she was smelling something really good. She would know that delicious smell anywhere, it was her favorite food after all. The teen stood offering her that tasty tuna sandwich in his hand.

"Want to tell me now?"

Then she frowned while trying to ignore her stomach's growling, demanding for that tasty treat" are you bribing me not to give me that sandwich, if I don't tell you?"

"No. I just thought you might be hungry" Oliver was surprised she would think that.

Blake has blushed a little at her mistake, she only nodded as she grabbed the tuna sandwich. The archer got seated next to her watching her taking a bite, yep she was hungry.

"Blake, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. I understand your privacy and you're not obligated to do so. I thought as a friend, maybe it will be easier for you to tell me. Maybe you will feel better in doing so. You can go to wherever is you were going."

"I didn't had any particular place in mind. I just wanted to leave far away from here."

"Did something happened with the team? I heard your yelling coming from RWBY's dorm."

The raven haired girl paused her eating and gave a sigh. She still didn't know why she will feel bad if she didn't tell him her problem. She was always reserve and didn't had to tell no one about the problems of her life, now that seems to have changed.

"The team...they know I'm a faunus, and they probably know I'm with the White Fang."

"You tell them?"

"I might as well have, I gave them a hint. I wasn't myself it's just, I was so angry. I don't usually get upset but I couldn't help it" her amber eyes showed anger thinking about a certain white haired heiress.

"It's Weiss...I can't stand her. I've never met a person that will make me so mad. She judges faunus and disrespects them, like she knows everything about them. She thinks the faunus are all the same, she's no better than Cardin."

Oliver gave a nod letting her tell him everything he will listen first before giving his opinion.

"This morning while we were at the docks, there was this faunus who hitched a ride in a boat. He was been chased by the police for been a stowaway. We went after him but we lost him, and Weiss started calling him names without knowing anything about him. I understand what he did was wrong, but I'm not going to point fingers and judge him because I don't know him. Then she started disrespecting the White Fang, and that tick me off. I know they have turn into a criminal organization and they have to be stop, but I still believe in the original White Fang that fought for equality."

She took another bit from the sandwich while the archer knew how to help her. He wasn't shocked to know, that Blake wasn't going to get along with Weiss. Considering the white haired girl's history with the White Fang was pretty much understandable, she hated the organization and the faunus who form part of it. They were opposites, even their colors black and white. But he believed she was a good person under her cold exterior, just like he believe she and cat faunus can get along and even be friends. Blake was reserve, she doesn't judge anyone from their appearances or actions and Weiss was the opposite. The Schnee heiress wasn't afraid to express her opinion and again, the raven haired faunus was the opposite.

"Blake I understand how you feel. When I first met Weiss I didn't like her. She was frustrating, irritating and annoying, I thought she was the usual spoil rich brat."

"Isn't she?" Blake believed he was right.

"At first, yes anyone can get that impression when they first see her. But when you get to know her, she's not as bad as one might think. I found out about it, first hand. At the mission to the Schnee dust plant, Weiss was willing to go against her father's wishes and attempt to save the faunus workers by herself."

"I still can't believe she was willing to do that. Then why….?"

"Because she acknowledges the faunus that work for her father's company. She believes they have rights just like every employer who works for the family business. The thing is, she only hates the faunus of the White Fang. Any faunus outside of their organization, she won't hold a grudge."

Blake gave a nod with a thoughtful expression" I see, then she judge the faunus from this morning because of his actions. It doesn't have anything to do with his appearance, or just for been a faunus…."

"That's about it. I am sure if that stowaways was a human, she would still disrespect him and you wouldn't been bother by it, right?"

"No I wouldn't. I think I might be able to understand Weiss a little. She's not such a bad person after all. Do you think she will get angry at me for been a faunus?"

"No I don't think so."

"What about been a member of the White Fang?"

"You used to be with the White Fang Blake, put the emphasis on the past tense. And the only thing I can see Weiss getting upset with you, is because you never told her. I can see that even with her bad attitude, I can tell she cares for her teammates. All of them, and that includes you."

"I know I can trust Ruby and Yang with my secret, and maybe I can trust Weiss too. But I'm not ready to tell them yet…."

"Of course I wont rush you. But don't forget to always count on your team" Oliver got seated next to her" are you planning to return to your dorm?"

"No, not yet. I still need some time away from them. I'm not ready to face Weiss yet."

"If you're staying then, there's something I would like to talk to you Blake."

The cat faunus noticed the sudden change in his voice. It gave her the impression that he was going to bring a serious topic. For some reason, she had a bad feeling not knowing why.

"Adam Taurus…." just mentioning the name Blake was shocked, she has loosened her hold on the tuna sandwich.

"You know him?"

The raven haired faunus got over her shock and managed to give a nod" yes…."

"From what I gathered on him, he's a top operative in the White Fang. With Torchwick in jail he has taken over with the dust robberies. The difference in the robberies was clearly when they started dropping bodies. People are dying and the last victims have wounds made from a sword, is Adam responsible for those murders?"

"Yes, Adam's weapon is a combination of a sword and a rifle" Blake whispered her amber eyes were filled with sorrow.

"It looks like he prefers using the sword more than the rifle. What can you tell me about him?"

"He was my partner, and my mentor. He taught me how to use Gambol Shroud more effectively…."

"You mean to kill….?"

"I regret many things Oliver, things I wish to forget them for good."

"I'm not judging you for any blood you spilled during your days with the White Fang. I know what its like to take a life, I've been there before."

"You have….?" the raven haired faunus was a bit surprise, maybe he has kill people as the Arrow.

"A story best for another time. I think I know where the White Fang might strike next."

This caught Blake's attention, another chance to take on the faunus organization. The archer vigilante got up going for his PC with the raven haired girl behind him. When the machine was turned on it showed a large map of the four kingdoms, he pressed a key to zoom in on Vale. The location that was pointing was in the docks, next to a warehouse.

"Tomorrow night, there's going to be a dust shipment cargo from the Schnee corporation freighter. The cargo is very large with more than one hundred thousand pounds of dust. This is an invitation the White Fang will not ignore. With the amount they're going to need more people to get all that dust. There's a high possibility that Adam Taurus will be present. If he's the one leading, then no doubt he'll be there."

"You want me to fight Adam, is that it?"

"Blake I don't want to oblige you in fighting him. What matters, is stopping the White Fang from stealing the dust."

"You don't know Adam like I do. He's not going to let you ruin their plans, fulfilling the mission is the only thing that matters to him. Anyone that tries to interfere will be executed without exception, that's how he has always done things."

"Then we better get ready for him. I will contact Flash for back up if things go south."

"You mean Barry?"

"Yes" he knew the speedster wont be happy if he confirmed his identity to Blake.

"It's getting late and I don't want to return to my dorm."

"You have to if you want to get some rest."

"Guess I will have to spend the night here."

"Here?" Oliver couldn't believe she was serious" Blake you can't expect to sleep here, your dorm is the rightful place."

"I can't face them yet, specially Weiss."

The archer gave a sigh" if you feel that way, then there's a place I know of where you can stay" he showed her a pair of keys.

"Your dorm?" she frowned at him, yet her cheeks were flushing deleting any dirty thoughts courtesy of reading ninjas of love.

"No, it's mine and Barry's old place before moving to Beacon. I have the apartment as a safe house. I'll take you there, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow."

"Oliver...thanks" she smiled happy that he understood her.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Downtown Vale)

It was unfortunate that Ruby didn't saw Blake in her bed when she woke up early in the morning. It got the leader of RWBY worried that she didn't returned after she left running because of her outburst. The way she said it, it was clear that she was a faunus and it was okay with the silver eyed girl, she has never had anything with them. She decided to search for their raven haired teammate with Yang and Weiss joining her, as well as Barry. Her older sister was feeling the same way, she could care less if her partner was a faunus, she was still her partner and team member. But it couldn't be said it was mutual with Weiss, the Schnee heiress didn't looked happy. Finding out Blake was a faunus made her feel uncomfortable, and finding out that she was probably a member of the White Fang made her feel worst. To think this entire time she was befriending with her family's enemy.

Barry was only worried how much it will change the relation between Weiss and Blake. The truth revealed of the raven haired girl been a faunus and former White Fang will definitely change the dynamics of the team, between the two. Thanks to Oliver he knew Blake was safe, been with the archer vigilante. He was informed they were planning to go to the docks where the large shipment of Schnee dust was arriving, expecting the White Fang will come to rob it. The only problem didn't wanted to tell the members of RWBY simply because he feared Weiss might hate Blake and thus putting the team's future at risk. He knew Ruby and Yang will understand, and they will still care for her, but the Schnee heiress was the only problem. So he kept quiet until the team manages to find their missing member.

"It's just she's been gone since yesterday" Ruby's concern was pretty much clear.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself" Weiss sounded calm not worried.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates" Yang came to the defense of their fourth member.

"Is she? We all heard what she said."

"Weiss. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing and we need to find her" the blond brawler defended again.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses" the Schnee heiress wasn't happy.

"I hope she's okay" Ruby was still worried and Barry didn't like that sad expression on her face.

"You really think Blake's with the White Fang?" the speedster turned to the white haired girl.

"She said" we got tired of being pushed around", she included herself as she was with the White Fang."

"And you think Professor Ozpin is going to let her at Beacon if she really is with the White Fang."

"Well…."

"Point is, she's missing we have to find her. She's a member of your team, whether she's a faunus, whether she's with the White Fang or not. Blake's a friend and your teammate. Am I right?"

"Yeah" Ruby smiled happy Barry was cheering her up.

"That's right" Yang gave a nod.

"Weiss?" the speedster was hoping if she felt the same way.

"…..."

"Let's just keep going" she started walking off.

"Blake!" the blond shouted.

"Blake, where are you?!" followed her younger sister.

" _I'm starting to feel guilty, I know Blake's with Oliver. I feel like I should tell them, but Weiss acting anti faunus and White Fang I don't know how she will act if she sees her."_

"Blake!" shouted Barry.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby frowned at the heiress she wasn't making a single effort to call out towards their missing teammate.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police."

"The police" the RWBY leader glared, these were the times she didn't like her partner.

" _This is exactly why I won't tell them where Blake is"_ the speedster sighed.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one" grumble the rosette.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story, before we jump to any conclusions" said Yang.

"Yeah I agreed. Let's find her and hear what she has to say" said the teacher assistant.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realized I was right."

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!"

"Ah Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby was startled just like the rest.

" _I swear I didn't saw her until now. Could she be faster than me?"_ Barry stood dumbfounded.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" said Penny.

"Uh...We're looking for our friend" replied Yang.

"Ohhh...you mean the faunus girl."

"Wait, how did you know that?" said Ruby.

"Um...the cat ears" pointed Penny.

"What cat ears? She wears a...bow" the blond brawler stood shocked never realizing the truth about her partner.

Everyone stood still and quiet, while Barry blinked when he saw a tumbleweed passing them, he had no idea where that come from.

"She does like tuna a lot…." said the team leader.

"Weiss claims Blake's with the White Fang. I think all members are faunus, right?" pointed out the speedster.

"So, where is she?" asked Penny.

"We don't know. She's been missing since yesterday."

"That's terrible! Well don't worry, Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh that's really nice of you Penny, but we're okay...Right guys?"

Just like that Weiss and Yang were gone and once more the tumbleweed came back, passing them the other way.

" _Okay, where is that thing coming from?"_ Barry gazed the direction where it came from.

"It sure is windy today."

"It's okay Ruby, Weiss and Yang decided to separate from us. It will be easier to search for Blake if we split up" said the speedster.

"I guess that's a good plan" the scythe wielder smiled, though she will prefer if they tell her they were splitting up.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny started a conversation.

"Ugh, yes Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes...well, I'm not. Weiss is" Ruby's silver eyes softened worried about her teammate and the rest of the team.

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now."

"But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

"Is she a man?" Penny's comment made Barry chuckled a bit.

"No, no Penny, she's...I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

"Me too" she lowered her head.

"Ruby…." Barry finally had it, he needed to tell her the truth, especially now since Weiss wasn't here.

"Hmm...what Barry?" the silver eyed girl turned to him.

"Listen, I know about Blake from the start."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I knew she was a faunus and that she was a member of the White Fang."

"So its true" Ruby stood shocked" oh no, Weiss isn't going to be happy when she finds out."

"That's why I'm telling you now. I didn't meant to keep it a secret, but I think this should be up to Blake to tell you. She's no longer affiliated with the White Fang, it's very hard for her to tell anyone about her past. You understand right?"

"I understand, I just wish she should have tell us before any of this happened."

"With Weiss, I don't think she could say anything. How do you tell someone who is hostile towards faunus that you're a faunus when their kind is hated by many? How do you tell someone who is hostile towards the White Fang you used to be part of said organization?"

"You're right. I don't care what Blake is she's my teammate and my friend. As leader I must find her at all cost. You'll help me?"

"You know it" Barry smiled.

"Don't forget me! I already said I will help you find your friend Ruby" said Penny.

"Thanks guys!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: warehouse the docks)

The engine of the motorcycle was roaring as its arrived at its destination. The Arrow gazed at the sight, the area was filled with the large metal crates from the Schnee dust corporation. There was so much dust in those crates, he knew the White Fang wasn't going to let this chance go. One thing that bothered him, there was no security he thought the Schnee corporation will be paying security guards to protect their dust. He turned off the bike as Blake who was behind him, got off from the vehicle. They were just in time since there were no sign of the faunus organization. The raven haired was next to him, yet she was not bothering with making eye contact with him. The hooded archer didn't wanted to think she was acting a bit embarrassed for what happened when he arrived at his old place. The images were still vivid in his head, he wasn't going to forget this any time soon.

* * *

" _ **Blake!"**_

 _ **Oliver knocked on the front door of he's and Barry's old apartment. He has come early in the morning to pick up Blake and even if he and his partner weren't living there anymore, he was still paying for electricity and water. He was still giving it use as a safe house, just in case of emergency.** **Not hearing a reply from the cat faunus he opened the door seeing the place empty, he went further inside. The archer heard the water running coming from the shower, she was obviously in the bathroom he will wait for her to finish.** **As he passed the small living room, he saw in a sofa something that shocked him. There stood the clothes that belonged to the raven haired girl. Oliver realized he has made a big mistake coming inside, and it was too late to do anything.**_

 _ **The water stopped running, and t** **he door of the bathroom opened revealing Blake covering herself with a white towel,** **her raven haired was wet and messy and her cat ears were exposed** **.** **She hasn't noticed his presence yet, when suddenly something went wrong. Her towel has fallen halfway allowing the archer teen to take a peek, at her chest. Then the faunus noticed him, her amber eyes were wide from the shock. For a moment both stood still but Blake has pulled the towel covering herself once more. None said a word but finally Oliver couldn't take it anymore and left the apartment without saying a word.** **Outside he stood with his face completely red, it was truly an embarrassing moment he was never going to forget** **this** **, for the rest of his life. And he knew Blake was feeling the same way too.**_

* * *

The hooded archer didn't dare to glance at the raven haired faunus. She was probably in the same boat as him, too embarrassed to even look at him. But there was no time for embarrassment as their eyes were fixed behind. Both could sense they were been watched. The archer vigilante pointed his bow with an arrow and activated his voice changer, ready to fire while Blake has unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Show yourself! We know you're here."

"Whoa take it easy man!" emerged the person that was tailing them.

"It's you. You're the faunus from the docks" Blake recognized the monkey faunus that was being chased by the police.

"The name's Sun and I knew there was something about you" he pointed to the raven haired girl" you know, besides being a cute faunus. You know him, the Arrow in person."

"You a fan?" the vigilante rolled his eyes, though it didn't suited him that he called Blake "cute".

"You kidding? There isn't a faunus in the four kingdoms that hasn't heard about you. You're a hero, and yes I'm a fan. You think you can give me your autograph."

"Now's not the time. Why are you here?"

"I followed you guys, not that I'm a stalker or anything."

"You sure look like one" Blake replied.

"I saw you traveling with the Arrow. You think any faunus who sees that, won't follow? I also got some food if you're hungry, here I stol-I mean I bought it" Sun almost realized his mistake admitting he took the fruits he was holding in front of the hooded vigilante.

"Do you have to steal food?" asked the cat faunus.

"I didn't stole it, I said I bought it."

"You should be careful, I might send you to the police. You're just lucky I have more important things to do."

"Right, like the reason you're here. I know about the White Fang coming here."

"How do you know that?" Blake gave the monkey faunus a glare, he might be working for the organization.

"Easy I'm not with the White Fang, I don't like how they do things. I heard from the passengers of the ship I took a ride with, that there was a huge shipment of dust cargo. The White Fang are after dust right? I'd figure you will come, you want to stop them….?" Sun motioned to the hooded archer.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I'm here to help. I can fight, I originally came here with my team from Vacuo for the tournament."

"You're a huntsman and you steal?" Blake raised an eyebrow at him what kind of huntsman steal things?

"Yeah, just let me help you. I always wanted to fight side by side with the Arrow."

The raven haired faunus gaze at the vigilante who only sighed" fine, just stay close to us."

"Awesome" Sun smiled brightly getting next to Blake" so…How long do you know him?"

"Long enough to know if you steal again, he will send you straight to a jail cell."

The monkey faunus smiled nervously while the Arrow gave a chuckle. Yep, she was right it looked like she has come to know him that well.

The sound of engines caught their attention and saw a bullhead ship landing. The hooded archer knew that more ships will be arriving, just like he said. There was too much dust for just one ship to carry. With such amount they will at least need ten more ships, which meant they needed to be on guard. He signaled to Blake to be on stand by, their goal was to stop the White Fang from taking the dust. From the ship came four members with their rifles, they were making preparations to take the dust, so far so good. Yet the former White Fang member was feeling restless, she had a very bad feeling about this. Like something bad was about to happen, she managed to developed a sixth sense since her days with the faunus organization. Her amber eyes widened, the feeling getting stronger.

"Above us" she warned.

The presence came from the roof of the warehouse next to them. The unique Grimm mask, his long black trench coat, the katana style sword sheathed, his brown hair and his animal horns. Blake stood shocked finally seeing him again, after two years. The man who was once her partner and mentor, the same man who gave her additional training turning her into an emotionless killing tool. After so long, he hasn't change a bit, he was probably still the same cold and strict person he was back then. The Arrow got tense and glared at the man, he knew who he was and his suspicions were right after all. This faunus has taken over the dust robberies for Torchwick, if he can capture him and turn him over to the police it will be a strong blow to the White Fang. Oliver could feel the killer intent coming from him, no doubt he was the one behind the murders.

"Who's that?" asked Sun.

"Adam" Blake kept staring at the faunus.

"It's been a while Blake" his voice was cold.

"Yes it has. Two years…."

"You're Adam Taurus, second in command of the White Fang. You're Abel's right hand man. You're also responsible for the deaths of those two shop owners from the dust store downtown" the hooded archer glared.

"You'll have to be more specific. I have killed many humans before."

"Sir!" a White Fang member was below ignoring the intruders.

"Secure all the dust and meet me at the rendezvous point in approximately two hours."

"Yes sir!" the faunus operative left.

The Arrow released one of his green arrows, but it happened so quick. Adam sliced the sharp projectile with a quick draw from his sword Wilt, and he sheathed again. Now the hooded archer knew first hand, he was the real deal. He even dare to say that he was probably in the same level as Ra's Al Ghul, and those were grave news. The second in command was staring down at them, but his eyes were on Blake. The raven haired faunus was staring at him, fear in her amber eyes not knowing if she was ready to fight him. It was true that she has trained a lot with Oliver, but maybe she hasn't reach Adam's level. She might keep up with him, but to a point. She knew fighting him was the only option, because she knew her former mentor well. He wasn't going to let them interfere with the mission. To Adam, the mission was everything and its success was the only thing he will strive for.

"This guy thinks he's all that. Man, what a show off" Sun wasn't impressed with his small demonstration.

"Adam, we can't let you steal all that dust" the raven haired faunus unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"…."

"Tell your troops to seize the operation, now!" the hooded vigilante knew that demand was pretty much useless.

"I don't think he's going to listen" replied the monkey faunus.

"I'm giving him a choice" said the archer.

"No, we don't have a choice" Blake knew fighting was their only option.

The second in command ran and jumped from the warehouse, he was leaving. Obviously, it was a tactic to have him followed and ignore the dust. Oliver knew Adam needed to be stop and capturing will help a lot for their cause in protecting Vale and the other kingdoms. Choosing between stopping the White Fang from stealing the dust and stopping one of their top operatives, the answer was a no-brainier. Maybe he was mainly doing in it for Blake, she wanted closure with her past. What better way than to do it by defeating her mentor and partner. He took his scroll and sent Barry a text message, he knew the Flash will be able to handle the rest of the faunus in docks.

"Change of plans. We're going after him"

"Right" the raven haired faunus gave a nod.

"All right count me in!" said Sun.

"You stay here, wait for the back up."

"You think I can't handle myself? I can fight."

"That's why I'm letting you handle this. Leave Adam to Blake and me, let's go."

Sun stood as the vigilante and the cat faunus left the place. Another ship arrived while they were preparing to life the large crates filled with dust. Should he wait for the back up the archer mentioned, or do things his way? Now he was confident in his skills as a huntsman and they weren't that many White Fang members. The monkey faunus grinned, yeah he was going for it and he wasn't sure if the back up arrives late. He personally didn't like the faunus organization so he wasn't going to let them take all the dust shipment. Charging at the closest member he took his weapon staff Ruyi Jingu Bang and smash it on the head of the faunus. Using his agility he took down two more, another one was down transforming his weapon into a pair a nun chucks shotguns.

Sun was on fire beating White Fang member left and right, to a point he became very cocky. Before he realized it he was surrounded by so many members, realizing a third ship has arrived increasing the numbers of soldiers. At that moment he knew his cockiness has gotten the best of him. What was he thinking going up against so many members of the terrorist faunus group. Now he wished he had listen to the Arrow in staying put, and wait for his back up to arrive. Might as well jump in and fight an army of Grimm. Looking at their masked faces, the monkey faunus knew they were pretty upset. Maybe there was a way to escape this bad situation without getting hurt, or worst.

"Hehe...Come on guys, it was just a joke we're all faunus here. Nothing personal eh?"

They replied cocking their rifles.

"Okay, I need help…."

As the heavens seemed to have heard him a black and red blur passed him by, followed by a trail of rose petals. Six faunus operatives were knocked down making Sun gaped at the sight. The teen petite holding her baby scythe was ready to bring down the pain. The monkey faunus was in awed at the sight of the weapon, it looked very intimidating. Next to the girl with black hair and red trims was another girl, who hardly looked intimidating especially when she didn't had a weapon. The scythe wielder defeated more faunus members, using a combination of her semblance with her weapon, then changing it to a sniper rifle. As for Sun, he stood there in the same place with mouth wide open not believing such a short girl will be able to beat the crap of so many White Fang members.

"The name's Rose, Ruby Rose" the RWBY leader gave a grin.

"Ruby, why are you attacking these people?" asked the girl next to her.

"These are bad people Penny, stay behind me!"

"It's okay Ruby. I'm combat ready."

Sun had no idea what she was talking about. She really didn't looked like she was a fighter. That is, until she has released multiple blades from her backpack, they stood on her back, and with moving her hands the swords started attacking White Fang members. Both Ruby and Sun stood shocked watching the swords dance without Penny holding them with her hands. Things went from bad to worse for the faunus operatives when a red blur with lightning streaks passed them by, faster then Ruby's semblance. By now, every soldier have been defeating while Sun was once again with his mouth wide open. It was so fast, then he remember who this person could be. He knew about the Arrow and he also knew about the Flash.

"Flash you made it!" Ruby cheered seeing her hero.

"Barry told me where you were going. I see you're not alone."

The rosette smiled but the moment was cut short. More bullhead ships were heading their way, the White Fang weren't going down without a fight. Penny was the first to make a move at the incoming ships as she made her sword spinning in a circular form. She fired a large green laser that was able to cut through two of the ships. The sight was unreal, Ruby, Flash and Sun stood with their mouths wide open neither of them something like that was possible. However more ships arrived revealing twice the faunus members, Ruby charged her rifle with another ammo cartridge while the monkey faunus prepared his staff and the scarlet speedster had lightning passing in his eyes.

It became pandemonium as the clash between the huntsman and the White Fang started. The combination of Ruby's attacks and semblance, with Penny's amazing skills with her swords on invisible threads, along with Sun's skills with his staff and nun chucks shot guns and the Flash's super speed, it became something to remember. The faunus members weapons were no match against their skills, even if the odds were four to twenty, thirty or even fifty the results were going to be the same. Eventually the huge shipment of dust from the Schnee Corporation was saved. It will be remember today, when the White Fang was beaten so badly, by a fifteen year old, one sixteen year old, a seventeen year old and a girl looking in her mid teens with impressive abilities.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow and Blake followed Adam all the way to an abandoned steel mill, in the outskirts of Vale. The place inside the mill had enough space for their fight, it's like Adam planned to fight them here all along. But the hooded archer already knew he wanted to get them far away from the docks, so they didn't interfere with the dust operation. The second in command stood staring at his opponents emitting killing intent. Yet his eyes will fall on Blake, the raven haired faunus was staring at him with anger in her amber eyes. All of her training with Oliver was for this moment, so she can finally beat him proven to him she has finally surpassed him. With the hooded archer by her side, she felt like she was strong enough to take him.

For the Arrow, he knew from the start this fight was going to be difficult. Ever since he laid eyes on Adam, this was no ordinary opponent. He was showing all the signs that he was strong, skill and ruthless. From his last comment if its true that he has killed before, clearly he showed no mercy to his enemies or those that get in his way of his mission. Namely humans, the White Fang's most hated enemies. He feared his arrows won't be much, same with his bow, leaving only to rely with his martial arts. Yet that wasn't going to be enough, Adam was very skilled with a sword. At the moment, Blake has better chances fighting him than himself. But there was no fear in his eyes, because he believes in the cat faunus.

"To think you will force me to fight you."

"I don't want to continue being in your shadow Adam. I don't want the White Fang to continue this path of destruction."

"Destruction? This path you claim it's the only salvation our kind have in this world."

"You have been misguided for so long" the raven haired faunus felt sorry for him.

"Who really is misguided? A vision of faunus to survive in this world of hatred and oppression or a world of being accepted by humans."

"Survive?!" Blake was angry" everything you're doing is not for survival, you only want genocide for the humans."

"Anything for our kind to continue living in this world. If the humans are too weak to sustain themselves, then perhaps they should simply vanish."

"You…." Blake gritted her teeth and her fists.

"Calm down, he's only trying to agitate you. He knows if you're blinded by rage he will have the upper hand. But you're better than this Blake, show him you're better" the Arrow whispered.

The cat faunus gave a nod calming down, he was right" equality for faunus, that was the only reason I join the White Fang. It was what I strive for, what I wanted for myself and everyone of my kind. But now, things have changed. What else can I do when the group I once considered family strayed themselves from their original goal?"

"Still dreaming of that illusion, I'm disappointed in you Blake. I thought you have learn your lesson when Hector was captured, tortured and killed by the so called humans he tried to convince us that they could be our brothers and friends."

" _Hector…."_ the hooded archer saw the amber eyed girl glaring while tearing up.

"That's not true! Hector stepped down from leadership of the White Fang because our own brothers and sisters were been corrupted by hatred for the humans, he started losing faith in us. He was a wise faunus."

"He stepped down, after he was threatened by humans. Yes that was wise of him to do, a choice that lead to his demise. To die believing in equality for our kind by the same kind he believe to be our brethren. He was nothing but a pitiful fool."

"Adam!" she shouted in anger.

"Blake calm down, don't lose yourself to anger. Without a focus mind you won't be able to beat an opponent like him" the hooded archer tried to calm her.

In return the raven haired faunus glared at her former mentor. She charged at impressive speed with both Gambol Shroud's sword and sheath. Adam did a quick sword strike colliding with the incoming attack. Blake made flurry of attacks while dodging Adam's blows with her clones. The person was her former partner and mentor, holding back was out of the question. The Arrow thought he shouldn't get involve in the fight, but a quick nod from the cat faunus gave him the idea that he should join in. The hooded archer jumped in using his bow as a sword and his martial arts, hoping it was enough to aid Blake. Adam seemed to have been outmatch holding out against both opponents, admitting they were both skilled. But he was able to blocked and countered not having any problem with the odds presented at him.

"You've improved" he said to Blake not sounding impress.

"Because of my resolve."

"Equality...such an illusion."

"It's not an illusion as long as one believes in it. There are many faunus who believes in equality."

"Then they're all foolish."

"A dream of proving humans that faunus are superior and better its truly foolish" countered the Arrow.

"Nice job, Blake you even have the Arrow as your lap dog."

The cat faunus glared using a clone to jumped behind the faunus, she unleashed an attack to his back. Adam blocked while jumping to avoid attacks from the hooded archer. The vigilante was quick to released an arrow and by luck he blocked it with his sword. The archer gave a grin looks like Adam was starting to have difficulty taking on both of them, it didn't matter how skilled he was. But just like that, the tables were turned he perform a quick attack sending Blake away and followed changing Wilt to his rifle form Blush firing at the green archer. The vigilante dodged the fire but got him by the last fire, he got sent to the ground. If it weren't for aura, he would have a fatal wound. He was sent more rifle fire dodging, he got kicked by the faunus being pined to the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. My commander hasn't instructed me...yet."

"Adam!"

The faunus second in command changed Blush to its sword form blocking fire from Blake's gun mode Gambol Shroud. The raven haired girl got so angry and when he saw her partner pining the Arrow and even saying the comment of not killing him yet. He sheathed the blade charging at her, he didn't gave her the time to change her weapon. He stabbed her right shoulder making the cat faunus cry with impressive speed, he pinned his former partner on an iron pillar. Blake painfully cry but gazed at the person before her. Through his mask she was able to see those cold eyes showing her no mercy, he pressed the wound harder. As long as the sword was piercing her flesh, her aura won't be able to heal it.

"Why are we fighting Blake?"

"You're asking that now!"

"You're one of us. You think that bow on your head will change who you are?"

"I'm a faunus I'm not denying it. I just want people to accept me for who I am."

"Wearing that bow won't change anything, a futile attempt to hide your true self. However, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself of your actions."

"Adam what are you getting at?"

"My commander wants you back. He wants you to take your rightful place as my aide."

"I am not returning to the White Fang! You're wasting your time."

"I'm not giving you a choice, you will accept and return to your family."

"My family is the White Fang who fights for equality, not murder and theft."

"You're skills help so much to our cause Blake. Why can't you understand?"

"You don't want me back. You want Monochrome back, I will never go back to become your killing tool."

"You're right, Monochrome was a true operative of the White Fang who never questions orders. She was the perfect weapon."

Adam removed his sword from Blake so he could block an arrow from the green hooded archer. The faunus charged in as the Arrow unleashed one of his explosives projectiles making contact forming an explosion. The hooded vigilante stood on the offensive, lowering his guard will be a grave mistake. Adam stood after the smoke cleared out, his face and clothes had small burn marks but no injuries. Only problem, he didn't looked happy. Both charged exchanging blows as the faunus second in command perform a quick strike and the Arrow kept blocking with his bow. Eventually Adam had the upper hand attacking the archer with both Wilt and his sheath, Blake joined in though her right shoulder was still wounded. Only to get knocked with the hooded vigilante. The second in command sheathed his blade back staring at his opponents like they were inferior.

"If you won't return to us Blake, then you will leave me no choice but to kill you."

"Kill me, will you go that far to take the life of a fellow faunus?"

"Whatever it takes. The mission is everything" he turned his gaze to the fallen archer" and you, don't think you know our kind, you won't last long being their hero."

"The faunus are not blind, they want acceptance not war" Oliver glared at the faunus swordsman.

"Acceptance, one that will never come. The only thing left to do is to fight" with those words said Adam walked out leaving the steel mill.

"Blake, are you all right?"

"My shoulder is healing up, I'll be fine."

"Well, that didn't turn out how we plan."

"No kidding" she gave a sigh.

"We should head back to the docks."

* * *

(Time skip)

Blake returned to the docks which was filled with police cars. Officers were taking members of the White Fang into custody. She smiled seeing the dust shipment in place, the faunus organization was stopped after all. By now, the Arrow has left along with the Flash. Luckily her teammates were still present with Sun, her amber eyes were on Weiss. She knew she couldn't run away from facing her. The cat faunus walked towards the girls and they spotted her, both Ruby and Yang smiled happy to see her but the Schnee heiress remained with a serious expression. The white haired girl headed her way while the leader of RWBY got in her way.

"Look,Weiss its not what you think, she explained the whole thing you see. She doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears, and they're actually kind of cute."

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when-"

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" she gave a frown" twelve hours, that means I had twelve hours to think what to say about this and in that twelve hours, I decided...I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Blake stood dumbfounded.

"You said you weren't one of them anymore, right?"

"No I haven't been with them for t-"

"Uhpbupupup, I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates and not...some, someone else" she fixed a glance at Sun.

"Of course" the cat faunus smiled happy that Oliver was right about the Schnee heiress all along.

"Yeah! team RWBY' is back together!" cheered Ruby.

"Um...tell me what exactly? She hasn't said a word to me. She came here with the Arrow to stop the White Fang from taking the dust, but they ran off together at some big shot faunus" pointed the monkey faunus.

"Oh, ran off together" Yang got closer to her partner with a grin" you have a thing for the Arrow Blake, I had no idea you were into mysterious hooded archers."

"Please don't do that with me" the cat faunus frowned at the blond brawler, it was okay for her to be teasing to Ruby because she was her sister, but not her.

"Then why do you looked embarrassed?" she was grinning even more.

"I'm not having this conversation" she had no idea her cheeks were red.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you" Weiss gazed at Sun while he smiled nervously.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: dorm hall Beacon Academy)

Ruby was on her sleeping clothes and she was on her way to her dorm after getting a protein strawberry milkshake. After what happened at the docks she was feeling so much better Weiss accepted Blake as a faunus and former White Fang member. The thought made her smiled and she was right, team RWBY was back and maybe stronger than ever. Though she got a bit worried when Ozpin wanted to talk to Blake, obviously to tell him the events at the dock and her secret of being part of the faunus organization. But eventually the headmaster chose to let her continue attending the school, and being part of RWBY. So that was one problem out of the way, which lead the scythe petite with another problem. This one was about a certain scarlet speedster that she considered her idol, and hero.

The silver eyed girl was thinking about the day after she was done with the training. Aside from the fact that the Flash carried her bridal style, the thought made her blushed again. But she got back to her words, the words she wanted to tell to the speedster vigilante. This person has made her become strong and believe in herself, somebody who acknowledges her and respects her. Maybe she wasn't going to be able to sleep thinking there was something she wanted to tell the speedster. The young Rose took a sip from her milkshake before she saw the speedster before her. Her smile widened she will always feel happy whenever she sees him, then she blushed acting shy. Flash just smiled seeing her act nervous before she took another sip from her milkshake.

"Hi!"

"Um...you have some" the speedster pointed to her upper lip which the petite had a mustache.

"Oh, yeah hehe sorry. Can't help that. By the way we kicked butt at the docks, those White Fang didn't stood a chance against all of us."

"I think your friend Penny would have been able to beat them all by herself."

"I guess, she's really cool. She was able to do all those things with her floating swords, and that part when she fired that ray that cut through those ships like it was nothing. It was all worth watching."

Flash smiled at her cheery attitude he will never get tired of it. But again he was able to tell something was wrong with the RWBY leader.

"So why are you here? Not that I don't mind if you visit or anything" she smiled.

"I came here because of you."

"Me….?" Ruby felt her cheeks reddening.

"What's wrong? You looked like there's something that you want to say to me. Since the training a day ago, what is it?"

"I…." she lowered her head.

"If you want to ask me something I'll tell you."

"You will?" she fidgeted.

"Yeah…."

"Okay" she gazed at him" can you stop talking like that?"

"Huh….?"

"It's just that for a while now. I considered myself the luckiest person in Remnant because the Flash saved my life and he was willing to help me get faster. You've gone through so much trouble just to help me, and I was so happy you were always there."

"I'm happy you feel that way Ruby, but what do-"

"Just let me finish. At first I thought the echoy voice was cool, but now it has gotten….boring."

"Boring….?" the speedster raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean to say is...I want to hear your real voice. I want to know everything about you, even...your face."

"What?"

"I want to see your face, behind that mask…Please."

"Ruby I can't-"

"Please Flash, you can trust me with anything. I promise I will keep your secret safe."

"….."

"Flash….?"

"You really want to see the face behind this mask?"

"More than anything" she smiled her silver eyes pleading that he listens to her.

The scarlet speedster stood quiet but just looking at her eyes and her expression, he could tell she was being honest. Without a word to say he reached for his mask and got prepared to lift it, in order to show the RWBY leader his face. Suddenly he stopped he was in thought, that maybe he was making a big mistake. This wasn't how he was planning to reveal himself to Ruby, he knew he wasn't going to keep his identity from her a secret for too long. Ruby got disappointed when the vigilante removed his hands from his mask, she did thought he was planning in showing her his secret.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I can't tell you, not yet."

"What? But I...I promise I will keep your identity a secret."

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. Give me more time, I promise I will tell you."

"When?" she gave a pout.

"I don't know…."

"Come on, how long do I have to wait?"

"You'll have to be patient" he gave her a teasing smile before leaving.

"Great, I got my hopes up. Oh well, I guess it's better to wait for him to tell me, than never finding out."

* * *

(Scene change)

Blake felt so much better after what happened at the docks. Like a huge burden has been lifted from her shoulders, Weiss accepted her meaning they will get along. Now there were no walls between her and her team, no more secrets. With this they will grow as a team and become the best of friends, she wouldn't want it any other way. The cat faunus was in her training clothes knowing exactly where she was going, she entered the gym while removing her bow and putting her hair in a pony tail. As usual Oliver was using the steel bar jumping exercise, getting to a higher level. This was her favorite training to maintain balance and increase agility, and also she likes seeing him do it. She may be a faunus but she was still a girl, and watching a boy with nice define muscles doing such exercise puts her in the mood as she was reading her favorite erotic novel.

"It's my turn."

"I'm almost done" the archer jumped down on the steel bar, getting off.

"I heard from Ozpin that you're getting along with Weiss" he smiled.

"You were right, she really sees me more as a teammate than a faunus."

"Just exactly how you wanted, I'm happy for you Blake."

"And you? How are you feeling?"

"Well…." Oliver showed his bow, the black mechanical bow was pretty damaged.

"What happened?" Blake was a bit shocked at the sight of the weapon.

"Looks like it wasn't strong enough to take Adam's attacks."

"Can you fix it?"

"I have a spare, and even if I could fix it, I won't take my chances if it gets wreck again by Adam."

"Maybe you will need a better bow."

"A better weapon isn't the problem, it's all about experience and the difference between our skills."

"I'm sorry" her amber eyes softened remembering their encounter with the second in command.

"This wasn't your fault. I underestimated him."

"We both did, and I know him longer than you."

"It doesn't matter, he's truly dangerous. There's only one thing left to do."

"Back to training."

"Back to training."

"Oliver…." Blake gave a smile" thanks, for everything you've done."

"You can always count on me. I'll do anything for you" the archer felt a little uncomfortable with the last part, so he pretended he didn't say it.

The raven haired faunus stood quiet thinking clearly about his last comment. Not realizing her cheeks got red and now there was this unknown feeling within her. She didn't understood, this feeling started for a while. In fact, it started ever since she first met Oliver. She asked herself what was it? She wasn't scared or nervous but whatever it was, maybe it wasn't so bad. As she grabbed the steel bar to begin her training, she might continue to figure out was this unknown feeling was. A hidden smile was formed on her lips, she has liked Oliver's comment of doing anything for her. Also that he looked adorable when he was feeling a bit embarrassed, she was glad Yang wasn't here or she'll be teasing her about it, and she wasn't going to hear the end of it.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Klub)

Junior gave a happy sigh, it was closing time at his club and it was just another night of business. These were the times he was happy that he decided to stop doing business with Torchwick, he laughed so hard when he saw the news that the notorious criminal got arrested. He also realized he had a debt to paid to the Arrow, for not sending him to prison when he was working for him. Maybe he might return him the favor someday. The club owner went to the bar section ready to finish and clean up for the day. His bodyguards were probably in the VIP room playing with their scrolls, he didn't argued that they will get bore when they weren't dancing. Especially since Oliver was no longer working here. Though Melanie and Miltia missed the young bouncer he was calling them and sending them messages.

" _Wonder if Oliver will come back. We're getting more smart asses thinking they own the place more than usual. But Melanie and Miltia like kicking them out, a little too much."_

"What a lovely place."

"What?" Junior saw someone approaching him.

It was a woman in her late twenties with long dark hair, amber eyes wearing a black outfit and a black mask. There was something definitely wrong with this woman, her amber eyes were cold, a very dangerous trait. The club owner reached for his scroll, sending a quick message to the twins. He had a strong feeling he will need their help.

"How did you get in? Club's closed."

"I let myself in."

"Really? My boys may not be perfect. But I'm sure they will never let you in."

"Let's just say, they're all taking a good night rest."

"Who are you?" he glared at the woman.

"My name isn't important Junior, what matters is my reason for coming here. I want to make sure where your loyalty lies."

"My loyalty….? Wait, it's you isn't it? You're with Torchwick. I remember him saying something about having a business partner."

"Good job in knowing. Ever since Roman was taken to prison, I haven't gotten any word from you, I was starting to get worried."

"Let me tell you right now, I'm done. I'm not helping you in anything, because I know better than end up like Torchwick behind bars. I have no idea what you're up to and I don't care. I suggest you find someone else to do your dirty work for you"

"You don't really want to make that move on me Junior, I advise you, rethink your choice."

"And speaking of choice, I will give you two choices. Either you leave my club the easy way, or…."

Melanie and Miltia arrived getting next to their boss, they glared at the dark haired woman ready to fight.

"You leave my club the hard way and let me warn you. You see these two ladies, they have the looks and they have the skills to beat you up where you stand. And when they're in a bad mood they fight twice as good, especially when their boyfriend left."

"Junior!" Melanie shouted while blushing and Miltia just blushed at the comment.

The masked woman gave a chuckle" is this your choice? Very well I asked nicely. Guess I will have to resort to do things my way."

She opened her scroll showing the club owner and the twins a live video footage. Junior was shocked when he saw a little girl looking around the age of seven. She had black hair in Chinese buns, with dark eyes wearing a white yukata she was smiling. Both the Malachite twins got shocked too, they seemed to know the girl.

"Recognize her? Of course you do, she is your daughter…."

"Mei Li!" Junior glared at the woman.

*Hey daddy! I made some good friends today. They cooked for me, we watched t.v., we played video games, they even read me stories. I had so much fun today!*

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" of course he pays a babysitter to look after his daughter, but such would never do those kinds of things because she was an old cranky lady.

*We paid the old bag enough so she didn't looked after the kid anymore came a new voice from the live feed.*

It was none other than Mercury and Emerald who were next to the little girl.

*Hey Mei Li say hi to your daddy.*

*Hi daddy, again!

*Aren't you a good girl Emerald smiled.*

The masked woman turned off the video from her scroll while the club owner was still glaring daggers at her.

"You bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?!"

"It's called leverage Junior. You won't obey the easy way, so you'll obey the hard way and its simple. All you need to do is follow my every word and if you don't, let's just say Mei Li won't be feeling safe anymore."

"You wouldn't dare, she's just a kid!" he was shaking in fear while the twins were glaring at the woman.

"It all depends how you behave. But be warn Junior, one wrong move you make, one wrong word you say, and I will give my subordinates the order to silence your precious daughter. You wouldn't want to have that in your conscious, would you? Oh and don't bother checking in your home, she's safe somewhere else, a place more comfortable."

"You…."

"Junior…." Melanie got worried turning to her boss.

"What will it be? Do you obey, or not?"

"All right, I'll follow your every word. But you have to promise me that no harm will come to Mei Li."

"You have my word. Now for business, I have a mission for you and your bodyguards. But for now, you three will remain on standby until I contact you again." she turned to leave.

"What should we call you?" Junior said with venom in his voice.

The masked woman turned back with a smile" you may refer to me, as Queen."

"Queen….?" Miltia said.

" _Is she related to Oliver?"_ Melanie followed.

The Queen didn't said another word as she left the night club. Once outside, she gave a grin.

"I have the pawns, now for the rooks."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Holy crap this chapter was even longer than the last. 56 pages 20k+ words.**

 **-** **Does anyone knows what Adam's semblance is? I know he's very skilled with his weapon but I have no idea what could it be.**

 **-And thus ends volume 1. Now I will give some details with the upcoming filler chapters that will be important for the plot of the story, they are as followed.**

 ***Team RWBY's first mission**

 ***A Christmas chapter**

 ***Confrontation with Captain Cold and Heat Wave**

 *** Team JNPR's first mission**

 **-** **Among those points mentioned above there will be, explanation to why Ruby and Blake are seeing Barry and Oliver's memories and the development of Barry and Oliver's semblance.**

 **-In another note OMFG! RWBY volume 3 is coming about damn time! Episode 1 and 2 will be release on October 24, so make sure you tune in to Roosterteeth site.**

 **-In another note OMG! Flash season 2 so amazing, it has already gotten so interesting in the first episode. But I wonder isn't Professor Zoom, the Reverse Flash? I wonder if this will be another "alternate time line thing".**

 **-Also Arrow season 4 Fuck yeah! I knew Oliver was going to change his name to Green Arrow, very predictable, and I love the new Green Arrow costume as well as Diggle's costume. Also love Thea as Speedy and Laurel looks even better as Black Canary. But I wonder about Captain Lance, why is he helping the villain who is involved with HIVE? So many questions** **to ask** **. Nevertheless the new season started very interesting and who knows if I might add things from both seasons in my story. You never know.**

 **-As always thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews very much appreciate it.**

Next time: First Mission


	11. First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 11 First Mission

" **Alone we can do so little; Together we can do so much."**

 **-Hellen Keller-**

* * *

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: arena combat class Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

It was just another day of school, even when it was near for the semester to end and the beginning of the Christmas break. They were in Goodwitch class as they were already two students in a match. Representing team RWBY was Yang and her opponent, representing team CRDL Russel Thrush. Though the fight just started everyone present knew who was going to be the winner. Russel has used a couple of quick attacks, but the blond brawler blocked and countered giving the male teen a good punch on the chin. She has performed a couple of combos, on both the ground and the air. Pretty much Russel didn't stood a chance. Ruby cheered loudly for her older sister alongside Nora while Weiss and Blake watched like they weren't surprise that the member of CRDL was getting beat up badly.

Oliver and Barry watched from the side lines knowing very well the winner of the was already decided before it even started. Yang had the skills and the training making her a very strong opponent, Russel was the opposite. The archer could care less of his training, he knew team CRDL were incompetents and irresponsible not taking their roles as future huntsman seriously. As long as Cardin and his team were behaving like a bunch of immature bullies, he won't acknowledge any of them as true huntsman. Barry did felt a bit sorry for Russel, though he was able to fight, next to Yang he was nothing but a defenseless puppy. Finally the member of CRDL's aura has hit the red declaring the blond brawler the winner of the match. Minutes later Yang returned to her teammate with a grin in her face while being congratulated by Ruby and JNPR.

"Well done Miss Xiao Long. Perhaps the next time, you should consider going easy on your opponent."

"Heh, sorry" the blond grinned thinking she might have gone a bit too far against Russel.

"It seems we have time for one more match. Now are there any volunteers?" Goodwitch gazed at the seats.

Phyyra gave a slight cough as she made Jaune raised his hand" what the-Phyyra what are-"

"Mr. Arc, so good you decided to volunteer. Now to find you an opponent" the blond Huntress was checking on her scroll.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked the red head champion.

"I think it's time you show your new developed skills in a match. You have been training very hard, in the last couple of months" she smiled.

"I guess, I wonder who will be my opponent."

"Mr. Winchester….." called Goodwitch.

"You got to be kidding" the blond knight gulped.

"You can do it Jaune" said the red head.

"Yeah Jauney you're stronger now, you can kick Cardin's butt now" said Nora.

"I do believe she's right" followed Ren.

"Well I'm sticking Cardin will beat him" said Yang.

"Yang! Why are you against Jaune?" said Ruby.

"I just like taking the better chances that's all, nothing personal Jaune."

"Oh yeah! Well I bet fifty lien Jauney will kick Cardin's butt!" said the orange haired girl.

"You're on Nora!"

Hmph….another win for me" Cardin grinned before heading to the locker room to change.

"Jaune, this is your chance. You can finally show him you're not the same person he used to pick on" said Oliver.

"Yeah, I won't lose. I can't accept defeat.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune has changed to his combat clothes, entering the arena. His blue eyes were on Goodwitch and his opponent Cardin Winchester. It felt like deja vu when he first fought the tall teen. But back then, he was only the weakling Jaune who never pass his father's training, the same person who ran away from his home taking his family weapons and got his hands on forge transcripts. For months he has spend training his body and mind with Oliver and learning to use his weapons with Phyyra. The teacher assistant was right, he wasn't the same person when he started at Beacon. Everyone was cheering for him while the leader of CRDL was shaking his head, thinking the blond doesn't stand a chance. He was now next to the Winchester with Goodwitch in the middle, he readied his sword and shield.

"Go Jaune!" said Ruby.

"Don't forget your training, you can do it!" said Phyyra.

"Break every bone in his body!"

"Nora please, there's need for that" said Ren.

" _ **Remember the most important thing in a fight Jaune, focus. With a focus mind you're more prepare for any kind of opponent. Cardin doesn't think clearly in his attack patterns he has no battle strategy, except for a full frontal assault. Use that information to your advantage."**_

" _ **I will" the blond gave a nod.**_

" _You can do this Jaune, you're ready for this fight"_ Oliver remembered in one of his lessons to the blond leader.

"Are both contestants ready? Remember whoever aura's level reaches the red will lose the match" said the blond teacher.

Jaune only gave a nod while Cardin was grinning.

"Ready to lose again Jauney boy."

"I don't feel like losing today Cardin."

"That's too bad. Guess I will have to remind you" the tall teen readied his mace.

"Begin!"

Cardin made the first move feeling like finishing the blond now, he charged with his mace raising it right above his head. But the attack was blocked, Jaune used his shield and countered hitting Winchester with said shield. The teen staggered and the blond leader took his chance performing some quick attacks with his sword. Everyone stood in awe at his reaction time. CRDL's leader got angry and tried attacking only to be blocked again by his shield, he countered with his sword this time. He was shocked gazing at Jaune's expression, it was so serious like he was a different person. By now, he has lost his patience there was no way he was getting beaten, especially when he hasn't landed one single attack on the blond. But from the look of things everyone knew who had the advantage on who.

" _I refuse to let him out best me"_ glared Cardin.

But no matter what kind of attack he unleashed, Jaune will always find a way to block and counter. For the blond leader he knew Oliver was right all along. All of his attack patterns were the same and he wasn't planning any strategy just charged in head first. That lead the blond knight to have the upper hand by predicting his moves, meaning he had this match in the bag. His teammates and friends were still cheering him on and that gave him more strength to win. Now, it was perfectly clear he could have never gotten this strong without the help of his friends. Phyyra told him, that everyone needs a push every now and then, she was right. With a flurry of attacks on Winchester he managed to removed his mace while shocked the leader of CRDL.

"That's enough, the match's over. Mr. Winchester's aura has reached the red."

" _No way...I lost…."_

"Yeah you did it Jaune!" shouted Ruby.

"Pay up Yang!" followed Nora.

"I'll pay you later."

"Boo don't be a sore loser!"

"Well done Mr. Arc. You have certainly improved, since the semester started" said Goodwitch.

"Thanks Professor Goodwitch" he smiled as he was leaving the arena.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Cardin ran at him with his mace filled with so much anger.

"Mr. Winchester the match is over, stop right now!"

"Jaune look out!" cried Phyyra.

The blond knight gazed from the corner of his eye and reacted on cheer instinct. He rolled over getting behind the Winchester and performed an upward attack sending the tall teen to the ground. Jaune sighed watching the leader getting up, giving him a glare.

"Cardin, the match's over. We can have another match later if you like."

"Listen to you Jauney boy, acting all high and mighty."

"I don't consider myself high and mighty. Actually I see myself as someone who has become strong because I have friends who believe in me. Besides, being all high and mighty is kind of your thing."

Cardin glared at his comment before he could feel a dark aura coming from behind him. He was met by the sight of a very angry Glynda Goodwitch. The Winchester has never being so scared since he saw that big Ursai at Forever Fall, he knew he was in big trouble. Because of this she will punish him severely, and this wasn't the first time he has been scolded or punish by the blond huntress. His actions, bullying and not paying attention in class has earned him such. Now he was fearing the worst, because if looks could kill, he would been dead twenty times all over.

"Congratulations Mr. Winchester, you just earn yourself another week of detention with me."

"Oh no, not again…."

"That will be all the time we have for today, class you're all dismissed."

* * *

(Scene change)

After Jaune won the match and was congratulated by everyone, the group headed towards the cafeteria to get lunch. The blond knight was still feeling embarrassed for getting so much praised, it couldn't be help he has gotten better since he joined the school. Now he felt like he truly belong in this prestigious school, no longer being too weak, or a burden. He tried so hard not to cry, he has become worthy of being a leader, if only his father were here to see him. Maybe he will change his mind of him, and maybe he will start feeling proud for his son. The Arc gazed at Phyyra smiling at him and Oliver giving him a nod of approval, he truly has a chance to become a great huntsman.

"That was so cool how Jauney owned butt face Cardin!" it had to be Nora.

"Yeah, he was like "hya, yah ah!" and Cardin was like" ouch, what? I lost?" and of course Ruby joined in.

"It was really impressive Jaune, all that torture Oliver put you wasn't for nothing" Barry gave a chuckle while his partner rolled his eyes.

"My favorite part was when you used that rolling attack, didn't see that coming" Yang said.

"You still owed me fifty lien!" Nora pointed at the blond brawler.

"I'll pay you later."

"Well I think you were great Jaune. Cardin won't be messing with you after that" smiled Phyyra.

"I have a feeling he will keep on bullying me."

"But this time he will lose. Remember you're a new Jaune" replied Oliver.

"It feels great to finally stood up to your bully" said the speedster while the blond leader gave a nod.

"So everyone, what are your plans for the end of the semester?" asked Phyyra.

"Plans?" said the speedster.

"Well, we are in the month of Christmas" said Ren.

"Yay Christmas break!" said the RWBY leader.

"Me and my family will be spending time with Ren's family" said the happy Valkyrie.

"Are families are close friends" replied Ren.

"Me and Yang will obviously be with our family" Ruby smiled while the blond brawler gave a nod.

"Christmas….?" Weiss stood in deep thought.

"What's wrong Weiss?" said Yang.

"It's nothing, but anyway, I suppose I'll be spending time with my family" she hide her somber tone, pretending she was happy.

"Same for me" smiled the red head champion while gazing at Jaune who seemed to be uncomfortable.

Blake was listening to the entire conversation but she was reading one of her books, of course she didn't wanted to say a word of her plans for Christmas.

"I think I might work at Junior's club until the end of the month" said Oliver.

"What about you Barry?" Ruby smiled at the teen.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe I'll help Oliver with work" the teacher assistant seemed hesitant.

"Oh, that's okay" the petite forced a smile while Yang was looking at her.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry. I want to be first in line at the cafeteria" the leader of JNPR went ahead.

"Oh I hope they have cheesecake with red sap filling!" cried a joyous Nora.

"The last time you ate all of the cheesecake, so I doubt they will have it" followed Ren.

"That will explain Nora's hyperactive nature" Barry whispered to Ruby making her laughed.

Once JNPR went ahead Yang got closer to her younger sister elbowing her on the side.

"So….?"

"What?"

"Ask Barry to join us for Christmas?"

"You heard him, he's helping Oliver. I don't think he'll say yes."

"Not unless you try and ask him."

The scythe wielder twiddle her thumbs showing some anxiety.

"Something wrong Ruby?" asked Barry.

"No, it's nothing."

As team RWBY were heading to the cafeteria to join JNPR, Ruby has suddenly stopped. Her silver eyes widened having a familiar feeling, she was having another vision. Or more precise, memories that belong to Barry.

* * *

 _ **Barry entered his office ready to watch the broadcast, they were minutes for the activation of the Particle Accelerator. His eyes were in the window watching as there was a huge explosion coming from Star Labs. No doubt it was the Particle Accelerator, but something was wrong. A large wave has hit over the city and the young man heard the lightning from above. As he went to the open roof of his office he was struck by a lightning bold that send him to the ground and crashing most of his equipment and chemicals.**_

* * *

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang got worried gazing at the girl who seemed to have spaced out.

* * *

 _ **Barry was taken to the hospital and the medics were doing everything they could to stabilize his condition. Joe stood watching in tears until he was met by an older man in a wheel chair, with glasses.**_

* * *

"Ruby?" the blond was shaking her sister.

"Is she okay?" Barry got closer, he too was worried.

"I don't know she looks like she's spacing out."

"I….what happened?" the RWBY leader snapped out.

"You tell me sis, you spaced out."

"I don't know, guess I was thinking about something" she forced a smile.

"You sure….?" the speedster was still worried.

Blake had lowered her book and she had her complete attention on her teammate and leader, she closed the book in thought. The raven haired faunus had a feeling that she knew what has happening to the teen. And here she too, she was the only one who had the same thing, aware she and Ruby have something in common. The cat faunus gave Oliver a look and the archer was able to understand what she meant. Somehow they learn to understand each other with a simple gaze. As for Oliver, he will like if she tells him what's going on later or he will find out on his own.

"Why don't you guys go to the cafeteria? I would like to talk to Ruby alone?"

"What?" Yang turned to Weiss who had the same quizzical expression.

"We'll catch up later" Blake gave them a small smile.

"Um...okay sure, we'll wait for you guys" the blond brawler left with the Schnee heiress.

"Are you sure-"

"Let's go Barry" Oliver made him leave with him.

Once they were gone the raven haired girl went to the confused petite.

"Blake why-"

"Listen Ruby, you need to be honest with me okay?"

"Okay, sure I guess."

"The reason you spaced out, is it because you're having visions?"

Ruby was shocked" how...how do you know?"

"They're not visions, but memories. You're seeing someone's memories?"

The rosette was never a good liar so she knew she had to come clean. Honestly, she didn't wanted to tell Yang because she will get worried. What kind of explanation there is for seeing another person's memories? But it won't be bad if she at least tells Blake, since she seems to know. She was aware she needed to tell Yang and Weiss about it, they were part of the team after all. They wasn't going to be any secrets between them.

"Yeah, I've been having those memories."

"How long?"

"For months now I don't know why. It's not normal."

"Whose memories? If you've have been having them for months, then you must know the person's memories."

Ruby gave a nod as her silver eyes softened" its Barry…."

"Barry?" Blake was shocked.

"I've been seeing memories from him. It's like his entire life is passing right through my eyes. I still don't know how or why, and there's more. Some of the memories I've seen, he's older, I saw him as a child, then a teenager and now an adult…."

"Ruby...did you started seeing Barry's memories when you unlocked his aura?"

"What….? How do you know Blake? I started having them the moment I awoke his aura."

"Because its the same with me. Ever since I awoke Oliver's aura, I've being seeing his memories. I've being seeing right through his life and many things he had to endure in his past."

"Okay, so I awoke Barry's aura and you awoke Oliver's aura, and now we're both seeing their memories. So what does that mean for us?"

"More importantly, how are we able to see through their memories?"

"I wonder if there's anyone who can help us. Do you think we should tell Professor Ozpin?" the rosette pondered.

"I see no harm in asking him. But we should do it after lunch."

"Right, I am hungry."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Headmaster's office)

Ozpin has been very busy for the past couple of months. All because of the Vital Festival, since Vale was hosting it this year. It was his responsibility that everything goes according to plan. The Festival itself was easy, the tournament was the complicated part. The headmaster rubbed his forehead, who would have thought this work was going to be hard. There was also the fact the council was on his back making sure he doesn't go astray from his job. He gave a sigh checking the pile of papers on his desk, thank goodness he has coffee to help him stay calm. It was impossible to live without such, he was interrupted from his work by a call from Goodwitch telling him he had people to see him. He couldn't be any happier for the visitors, anything to make to stop this infernal work.

"Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna what a lovely surprise" he smiled seeing both girls entering his office.

"Hey Professor Ozpin, you seem to be in a good mood" said the rosette.

"I am now that you're here."

"Huh….?"

"Never mind, what brings you both to my office?"

"There's something we would like to talk about with you, hoping you could help us."

"I'm listening" he took a sip from his coffee.

"Um, well I it's about Barry and Oliver…." the leader of RWBY was getting nervous getting to the topic.

"What she's trying to say is, it's about when we awoke Oliver and Barry's aura" spoke Blake.

"Yes Mr. Queen already told me about what you two did for him and Mr. Allen. What about it?"

"Ever since we did that, we...we've been having visions" Ruby explained.

"Visions….? Please be more specific Miss Rose" the headmaster looked interested.

"It's not visions, it's their memories. I've being seeing Barry's memories, and Blake has being seeing Oliver's."

"Hm interesting, so what you're saying is, you unlocked their aura and now you're experiencing their memories right through your eyes. For how long has this being going on?"

"Well Professor you see, I don't want to get you upset or anything but…."

"It's being happening for months Professor Ozpin. It's being that long but we couldn't understand it, not at first. But we're clear now, we are seeing their past and none of us know how is this happening or why. We hope you will know and might be able to help" said Blake.

The headmaster was in deep thought as he got up from his desk. Ruby looked nervous, thinking he will get angry because they waited so long to tell him. He took another sip from his coffee while taking a glance at the rosette, she was starting to get frightened. She was obviously the kind of girl that will get scold by her parents if she keeps a secret for too long. Yet the raven haired faunus stood calm, waiting for his answer. Ozpin took another sip making the scythe wielder looked desperate, that made him chuckled.

"It's all right Miss Rose I'm not upset. I was merely surprised you two are experiencing such."

"You said it like it's not the first time this has happen" replied the raven haired girl.

"I do know the cause Miss Belladonna. What you and Miss Rose are experiencing is only temporary, it will last no less than a year."

"But how is this happening?" asked Blake.

"Miss Rose, you and Mr. Allen are close?"

"Um...I, we're good friends" the rosette has blushed while fidgeting.

"And you Miss Belladonna, are you and Mr. Queen good friends?"

"I guess we are" the cat faunus kept her composure.

"There's your how, sharing a strong bond. Unlocking someone's aura at such conditions causes the person who awakens it to create a connection with that person. That connection, is to see the memories of his past. The more memories you see, the stronger the bond."

"I guess that explains it" said the RWBY leader.

"Now, may I ask how many memories have you seen?"

"Just a couple, most its the same memory" said Blake.

"Same for me" the rosette gave a force smile.

"I see, and I suppose Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen don't know anything?"

"I haven't told him" the scythe wielder lowered her head.

"No I haven't" followed the faunus.

"It's understandable you want to keep quiet. But perhaps it will be better to share your secret, if they're truly your friends that is. I won't say a word, it will be up to you."

" _Tell Barry…."_ Ruby looked thoughtful.

The raven haired faunus only gave a nod.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin, guess we better be going."

"Really? If that's all? If you have more questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

"That will be all Professor thanks" Ruby left the office with Blake following.

Ozpin gave a sigh taking a sip" well, back to business…."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: JNPR dorm)

Team RWBY gathered in the dorm they were on the left, while JNPR stood on the right. Barry and Oliver were present because of a game the speedster come up. There were two white boards and each of the teacher assistant were holding a stack of small cards. The game was of someone drawing a picture depending on what the contestant read from one of the cards, then the partner of the contestant will guess the picture. They had a three minute time limit to guess the picture correctly and the scoreboard was 1 to 1, they just recently started. Gazing to the left team RWBY looked pretty and pumped looking forward to another round. Oliver had the cards for JNPR and Barry for the other team.

"It's JNPR's turn, you're up Ren" said Barry.

The boy in green went to pick a card and quickly knew what to draw while Nora was pretty hyped to begin. He started drawing something thin and made a couple while the orange haired girl had her eyes shinning like she already knew what it was.

"Pancakes!"

"It should be obvious you would have it right Nora" said Ren.

"Hey that was too easy, it's no fair" whined Yang.

"I agreed, Oliver I think you should give them something a little more challenging" said Barry.

"You're on RWBY's side, it's all part of the competition" said the archer.

"Whatever its their turn, you're up Weiss."

The Schnee heiress got up and read the card the speedster has shown her. She frowned gazing back at Ruby, the one to guess what she was about to draw. The white haired girl started drawing something big, like a big house, probably a mansion. Everyone present had no idea what it was, except for Barry who showed the Schnee heiress the card with the word she had to draw. Ruby was confused of the sight, she didn't had a clue so the only thing she could do was take wild guesses until she get it right.

"A Grimm...it's an Ursai!" her comment made Weiss cringed as she to the large drawing.

She followed with drawing something tall in the building shape drawing, while the young Rose still had no idea what she was seeing. Blake shook her head and decided to read a book like she knew they were going to lose and Yang just sighed she also knew they were going to lose this one.

"Weiss I seriously don't know, is it a Nevermore?"

The white haired girl face palmed losing her patience she followed with adding a bridge with lamp post.

"Is it a Deathstalker?"

"Ruby I don't think it's a Grimm."

"Barry don't help her" Oliver scolded.

Finally Weiss couldn't take it anymore as she threw the black marker from frustration" its Beacon you dunce!"

"Beacon….? It doesn't look like the school" blinked the rosette.

"Yep it looks nothing like Beacon" Yang followed.

"Stop it! It is the school, see this is Beacon tower" the Schnee heiress pointed to the tower shape drawing.

"I think you should take drawing lessons first before competing in this game" grinned the blond brawler while Ruby laughed.

"How rude, there is nothing wrong with the way I draw" she crossed her arms.

"I thought it was the movie theater from downtown" Jaune said.

"The one that has the tower monument?" followed Phyyra.

"Yeah, that one."

"Well team RWBY loses this round, which makes JNPR in the lead with two on one."

"Yeah we rule! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" said Nora.

"No fair" bumped the rosette" Weiss, next time I'm drawing."

"As if" frowned the Schnee heiress.

Ruby's scroll beeped as she opened it having a new message. Her silver eyes widened reading it thoroughly" its from Professor Ozpin, he says he wants us to meet him at the auditorium, he says its urgent."

"Are you guys in trouble? Did you do something wrong?" Jaune got worried.

"Not that I'm aware of" replied the petite leader.

"It's probably one of his lectures" replied Weiss.

"I hope its something about beating Grimm up" Yang said happily.

"Looks like we will have to cancel the game for today" said Barry.

"That's all right, I'm sure we can continue next time" said Phyrra.

* * *

(Scene change)

Just like the message said, the headmaster waiting for the girls at the auditorium alongside Goodwitch. Ozpin was checking his scroll, his expression was serious. Whatever he was seeing wasn't good it made Ruby worried that they could be in trouble. But she hasn't done anything bad, and the same with her team. Maybe he was giving them detention, that will be the worst punishment, especially if the detention is to spend the day with Goodwitch. Ozpin has closed his scroll looking in deep thought, his face was still the same like they weren't any good news. Goodiwtch was in deep thought, she didn't looked happy. The rosette knew she has never seen the blond huntress smiled before, maybe the last part was an understatement.

"Glad that you're here on time" said the headmaster.

"What is it Professor Ozpin?" asked the young Rose.

"Did something happened?" asked Yang.

"The reason I contacted you four is since we're almost at the end of the semester, I have decided that it's time team RWBY gets their first mission."

"Really?" the leader stood shocked along with the rest.

"You will head to the bullhead ship at the front of the school and you will be fill in on the details from the elite huntsmen who will be accompanying you. They will be responsible to guide you throughout the mission, please obey their orders at all cost. Are there any questions?"

"None whatsoever" replied the cheery Rose.

"Very well, head out immediately and good luck."

They nodded while Goodiwtch gave a sigh" are you sure it's wise to send them on a mission so soon?"

"They need to be prepare for anything Glynda. This mission will be perfect to start their roles as huntresses."

"I just hope you're right. They're suppose to start missions in the second semester."

"They'll be fine. After all, they're not going alone."

* * *

(Scene change)

Team RWBY has prepared their weapons and gear walking towards the bullhead ship dock at the front of the school. Ruby looked very hyped because they were finally having their first mission, it was a chance to prove they were worthy in being huntresses in training. It was also what the young Rose wanted since she was younger, fight evil, save the innocent, to be a hero. Yang was hyped because of the thrill, Weiss wanted to prove herself as a huntress and Blake because it was the right thing to do. Yet the only thing they weren't feeling was fear, or they weren't nervous in the slightest.

"Can't believe we're going on our first mission" said Yang.

"I'm really excited!" followed Ruby.

"I wonder who is going to be the elite hunter who will be coming with us" said Weiss.

A red blur arrived near the ship as Ruby smiled spotting the Flash. Then another person was next to the scarlet speedster, the Arrow of course was present too. Yang and Weiss were surprised while Blake smiled at the sight of the green hooded archer.

"We've been expecting you team RWBY" said the Arrow in his deep voice.

* * *

(Scene change)

Team RWBY stood seated on the ship waiting to arrive to their destination, and better yet, waiting for their mission. It was their first mission and yet, they had no idea what it was about. The Arrow was seated in the corner checking his scroll, while the Flash went ahead, he was probably already there waiting for them. It was quiet for a while and anxiety was starting to the get the better of the girls. All except Blake, the cat faunus knew something was really bothering the archer vigilante. His expression as he gazed at his scroll, something bad must have happened and she bet it has something to do with their mission. Maybe she knew him enough to read his face and probably his mind. With the addition that she has seen many of his memories.

"Listen up. There has been an accident in Vale bridge northeast of the highway. A school bus has crashed and its currently hanging by the border of the bridge, the bus is filled with children, thirty of them…."

The archer saw as team RWBY has changed their expression. From anxiety, to shocked and horror, Ruby most of all. The young Rose stood still on her seat looking horrified, he had his doubts if they'll be able to take this mission. He was wondering why Ozpin chose this one for the girl team, as their first mission. They were huntresses, their main objective was to hunt down Grimm, of course they're suppose to protect the people and save lives. Apparently the headmaster has forgotten that the leader of RWBY was a fifteen year old girl that was sent to Beacon two years ahead. The hooded archer saw Yang trying to cheer her sister up, but it wasn't working. Maybe the revelation was too much for the girl, maybe it was enough to traumatize her. The Arrow decided to resume the briefing, it was very important to say all the details.

"The bus is balancing between the edge of the bridge, the possibility is high that it might fall to the river along with those children. That's not all, the police have reported sightings of Grimm near the bridge, as well as outside on the outskirts of the border."

"Geez, thanks for being the informant of good news" Yang was still holding Ruby.

"The police are doing everything they can to stop them, but it's not enough. That's where we come in, your mission is to rescue the children on the bus. Flash went ahead and he's probably took down the Grimm on the outskirt as I speak. I will also provide backup, any Grimm you see near the bus, take it out."

The hooded archer took a small breath gazing at the shocked Ruby" though, this is your first mission it is up to you to decided if you want to accept it. It might be a little tough for you Ruby-"

"No" the Rose petite got up looking serious, her silver eyes were filled with determination" we're doing this mission, we're saving all those kids. Team RWBY isn't backing down from this."

Yang smiled ruffing her sister's hair while Blake and Weiss gave a nod. As small smile was spread on the archer's lips.

"All right, just remember you're not alone. You're a team, don't forget your teamwork, stay close to each other, and follow your leader's instructions."

*We're here came the voice of the pilot from the voice box.

"Take us in position!" The Arrow walked to the controls of the hatch and pulled the lever down.

The hatch slowly opened revealing a windy weather and the afternoon sun. Below them stood the large bridge built from concrete and steel with a barricade and the VPD task force behind it trying to keep any Grimm at bay. Their eyes were now on their mission, the bus stop that was currently hanging by the broken border of the bridge. They saw the children were screaming and crying from the fear, it was true the bus wasn't going to hold for too long. The green hooded vigilante shoot an arrow reaching reaching down one of the pillar of the bridge creating a long zip line. He needed to be careful with the wind that it might cased the line to become unsteady.

"Go!"

Ruby took Crescent Rose and use it to slide through the line. Weiss used her glyphs to get down, Blake used Gambol Shroud in sickle mode to slide down and Yang with Ember Celica came down. The archer was the last one as he got rid of the zip line letting the bullhead ship to leave. The Arrow saw the team heading straight to the school bus, they already knew their mission, so he was going to do he's. He spotted Grimm at the corner of the bridge, a couple of beowulf he used three arrows straight at their heads. Another Grimm was taken down by the red blur known as the Flash, he approached the green hooded archer.

"There are so many Grimm on the outskirts. I took down a hundred, and there are like a hundred more coming this way."

"We can't let them get to the bridge. Whatever happens, we have to make sure team RWBY gets time to save the children."

"Guys?" Ruby watched the two vigilantes in the distance" I know we're in the middle of a very serious mission, but working alongside the Flash and the Arrow, so cool!"

"Ruby!" scolded Weiss.

"Right! Blake tied up the buss, Weiss use one of your glyph to keep it from falling, Yang take down that back emergency door, I'll handle the rest."

Just like that team RWBY made their move. Blake used her weapon in sickle mode tying it around the back of the bus, she gave it a couple of push making sure it was tight enough. Weiss cast a glyph on the back of the school vehicle, doing so the bust wasn't going nowhere. Yang charged at the back door use for emergency only and rip it open with her strength. The petite leader grinned knowing she will do well, thanks to her training with the scarlet speedster.

"I have the need for speed."

The rosette sheathed her scythe and used her semblance vanishing in a black and red blur, followed by a trail of rose petals. She was saving the frightened children two by two and thanks to the speedster's training, she was going quite fast. The teen leader managed to save all the kinds just in time as Blake's weapon lost grip on the bus and Weiss released her glyph not wanting to use too much of her aura. Before Ruby made a victory sign she heard screaming coming from inside the school vehicle. Her silver eyes widened in horror, of course she has forgotten to save someone, and she hated herself for making such mistake.

"Oh no the driver!"

A red blur with lightning arrived at the nick of time to get the middle aged bus driver out of the vehicle. Once everyone made it out of the bus the police force came to get the kids and the adult out of harm's way. They were still Grimm in the vicinity that needed to be taken care of. Team RWBY head out without any orders, they knew what to do. They followed the speedster aiding the Arrow with the incoming creatures near the bridge. Ruby teamed up with the Flash, Weiss teamed up with Yang and Blake teamed up with the hooded archer. Combination of teams and attacks tore to every Grimm like an unstoppable storm, soon they were all eliminated. The battle was over and team RWBY just cheered at the results from their first mission.

"Not bad" said the Arrow.

"That's it? Come on give them a little more credit they were amazing" said the Flash.

"I say we rule" Ruby chimed in with a smile.

"I think we should give credit for the Arrow and the Flash for holding off the Grimm. Thanks to them, we we're able to save the kids" said Blake.

"We all contributed on something and we performed as expected of a team" said Weiss seriously but on the inside, she was happy with everyone's efforts.

"Hey sis, what's with that cheesy line? I got the need for speed" Yang was smirking.

"Hey, it's not cheesy it's cool" the rosette pouted.

"Flash are you teaching her those lines?" asked the blond brawler.

"Don't look at me, I'm only teaching her to go faster" the speedster defended.

"There is nothing wrong with my line. Compare to your lame puns."

"Hey, lay off my puns. They are original and funny" Yang looked offended while the rest of RWBY sighed.

The Arrow gazed in the distance. By now the parents of those children have arrived, thanks to the police for contacting them. Mothers and fathers were crying as they hold their kids with joy, happy that they were safe and sound. Among those children, there were also faunus, whom the archer turned to Blake and she smiled always glad to help her own kind. There kids and the bus driver were saved and there were no casualties, which made the results of RWBY's first mission a complete success. He took a glance at Flash who was talking to Ruby, both were very happy and he didn't argue that they shouldn't. The only thing left to do, the green archer opened his scroll and contact the headmaster of Beacon.

"Professor Ozpin, mission accomplished. We're heading back."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy Team RWBY dorm)

Ruby stood on her bed doing one of her usual routines of giving maintenance to her weapon. She always has to give Crescent Rose a check up, that includes a tune up and cleaning up the weapon's parts with a soft cloth. The rosette always takes her time because her scythe was not just her weapon, but her baby as well. She believes all weapons were alive and there were consider an extension of themselves, her scythe was no different. She carefully cleaned the super enhance scope rifle that Barry gave her, thanks to the accessory she was able to shoot targets farther than usual. She remembered how many Grimm she took down with her baby in rifle mode, she was proud of creating Crescent Rose. Another smile was formed remembering the success of her team's first mission.

Then another thought popped in her head. The semester was almost over, meaning Christmas break was coming. She will return to her home and spend the holiday tradition with her family, the young Rose paused remembering what her sister told her. Her cheeks started reddening, Yang wanted her to ask Barry if he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with her family. Its not that she was against the idea, of course she will be thrilled to have him but the only thing that worried her was her older sister. Knowing Yang she will be teasing her the entire day, embarrassing her with all sorts of comments. No doubt she will play the mistletoe trap on her, making her kiss the teacher assistant. By now her face was red imagining herself kissing Barry on the lips it was too much for her, she won't be able to hold on without fainting.

"Ruby!"

The rosette leader snapped her head to see that Weiss has peeked her head to her bed. She felt relief, erasing all those embarrassing thoughts from her head. Her partner has come to her aid to save her from the Christmas madness Yang was planning on her. Or maybe she was over thinking too much, she couldn't help it imagining Barry at her home. The young Rose set Crescent Rose after she was done polishing the scope rifle.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?"

"You haven't been paying attention to me, have you?" the Schnee heiress was frowning.

"Um...nope, I guess I haven't" she gave a smile.

"I said I saw Barry at the library just now."

"Barry at the library? Okay so what?"

"Yang told me you're planning to ask him to join your family at Christmas Eve. She wanted me to remind you."

Ruby blushed not believing her sister will go the lengths to embarrass her" what?! She did?!"

"And as long as I'm here I will make sure you do that" she dragged her partner out of the dorm.

"Wait Weiss! Crescent Rose-"

"Your weapon can wait, it's not going anywhere."

"But why are you doing this?" Ruby's face was still red.

Weiss kept quiet still dragging the team leader through the halls of the school. The rosette felt like she was going to die from embarrassment, because she couldn't through with it. There was no way she could ask Barry, she didn't know if he will accept. She knew if he says no, she will be hurt and even cry, she couldn't risk it. Her heart wanted to escape from her mouth when she reached the library, she tried taking breaths but that was failing miserably. The Schnee heiress kept dragging her and the silver eyed leader consider the possibility of playing a prank on her partner, for doing this. Then she stopped, the white haired girl has halted when she pointed to one of the tables and saw the young teacher assistant. Barry had a pile of books and he looked very busy.

"There he is."

"I don't know, he looks so busy."

"Quit making up excuses and talk to him."

"I still don't get why you want me to do this…."

"Just talk to him already."

Ruby sighed walking towards the table, and it happened again. Her heart was beating faster, she was getting nervous and she started blushing. This sort of thing always happened to her whenever Barry was close, she still didn't know why. What she was about to do wasn't that hard, just to ask him if he will like to spend Christmas Eve with her family at her home. To the rosette it was extremely hard, not to mention she didn't wanted him to say no, she wouldn't be able to take the rejection. It was unbelievable, she has fought so many Grimm and even faced Roman Torchwick and it has never faze her. Yet telling Barry about spending time with her family for one day makes her knees tremble. Once she was near she cleared her throat catching the teen's attention.

"Ruby hey" he smiled.

"Hi Barry, are you busy? Because I can tell you look awfully busy."

"I'm only helping Professor Oobleck with the material for the final test."

"Final test?" the petite turned pale for a moment, nope she had no idea the final test was almost there.

"Yeah, you are studying for it right?" he smiled because he knew she hasn't started studying.

"I..I..I just might start studying today heheh."

"Then I suggest you start studying. The test has a lot of material that has been covered throughout the whole semester."

"How about you help me, like making me a cheat sheet."

"You're a smart girl, you don't need a cheat sheet."

She smiled feeling her cheeks heat up, she followed with fidgeting. She turned to the corner seeing Weiss sighing, she was signaling her to get it over with.

"What is it?"

"I...there's something I want to ask you. I know you said you might be busy during Christmas break but I was wondering, would you like to go to my place during Christmas Eve? I mean, spend the night with my family."

"Really?" Barry stood shocked" are you sure? I don't want to be a burden with your parents…."

"No No you won't be a burden. Actually my dad would like to meet you and my uncle too."

"Oh wow, I didn't know they wanted to meet me."

"I told them about you whenever I called them, or messaged them" Ruby lowered her head while her face heat up.

The speedster and felt himself blushed" thanks…."

"So...can you go?" her silver eyes were pleading him.

"I would love to" he smiled he would never say no to her.

"Really?" the rosette gave a big smile.

"Yeah."

He didn't saw it coming when the young leader hugged him feeling so happy. Just looking at her eyes she really happy, he didn't minded spending Christmas Eve with her family. Barry felt his hear beat a little quicker and it wasn't because of his powers. He ruffled her hair while Ruby was still staring at him smiling, with her cheeks red. Maybe Christmas will go better than he thought, just when he believed that he will miss everyone at Central. Maybe he can finally call Remnant his home, and the people he has met in Vale his friends, and his family. The thought made his eyes watered but he couldn't cry, not in front of Ruby.

"I better go" the rosette was jumping and down from joy.

"Don't forget to study for the test."

"I will!" but gasped realizing they were in the library.

"Did you asked him?" asked the inpatient Weiss.

"You bet! He said yes, he's coming to my home on Christmas Eve."

"And the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"That you like him…."

Ruby just blushed" what….?"

"Come on you dolt, even I can see that you have a thing for Barry."

Her reply was leaving the place using her semblance letting the rose petals fall. She was obviously embarrassed, she has to put with Yang's teasing, now her partner was pointing to her that she likes the teacher assistant, more than just a friend.

"Don't leave me behind! That dunce" the Schnee heiress gave a sigh.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Tukson's Book Trade)

Bumblebee made a stop in front of the book shop. Yang removed her helmet and her aviator glasses, gazing at the store it didn't look that much. Behind her stood Blake who got off from the vehicle, she was still confused why she wanted to accompany her. But the faunus wanted to be here, after she revealed to Oliver that Tukson was a former White Fang like her. She has also told the archer that he has being leaking information to the police regarding the movement of the faunus organization. In other words, Tukson was pretty much a traitor who has become a snitch, in exchange for protection. But the raven haired girl knew the protection wasn't going to last, knowing the White Fang they will eventually figure out who the snitch is, and they will send someone to silence him.

That was the reason why she went to Oliver, as the Arrow he might be able to help Tukson. To help him get far away from Vale as possible, luckily for her the book store owner already expected the White Fang looking for him. After all, it wouldn't be long before his undercover will be blown, being a book shop owner while secretly giving information to the authorities regarding the Fang. That's why she was here, to give Oliver a hand in helping the faunus packed everything. Since Tukson have planned to leave Vale for a while, he already paid the tickets to take the first train to Vacuo. The only thing she couldn't figure out is, why her partner wanted to be here not that she didn't minded her presence. Gazing at the blond, she could tell that much that she wasn't impressed.

"A book store that's really….fun" Yang hide her sarcasm.

"What do you expect?"

"Right right, I forgot it's you. You're probably the only person in Remnant who would think a book store or the library its a fun place."

"There is nothing wrong with going to those places. Learning is fun."

"I'm still wondering how can that be fun?"

"Only intellectual people will know, I guess" the cat faunus gave a smirk.

"Yeah that's right and….hey wait a minute, are you saying I'm not smart?" the blond brawler gave a fake hurtful expression.

"Remind me again why you decided to come?" Blake gave a sigh.

"I just wanted to see the chemistry between you and Oliver…." her lilac eyes widened seeing that the amber eyed girl was frowning at her.

"Is that the reason why you wanted to accompany me?"

"That, and Nora. She's being stalking me, whispering" fifty lien". Seriously its creeping me out."

"Maybe you should pay her."

"Yeeeaaahhhhh. But anyway, what's with you and Oliver?"

"No, this is not happening" Blake reached for the door of the store before she was stopped by her partner.

"I've being so busy teasing Ruby, you know she likes Barry and she also likes the Flash. It's been fun teasing her and why shouldn't I? It's not like my baby sister has ever like someone before, I can't help myself."

"I'm not Ruby and I don't like Oliver or the Arrow. Let's drop the topic."

"Now that's where you're wrong. The fact you have gotten so defensive proves my point, it's all right to like someone Blake."

"Why do you keep on insisting Yang? There's nothing between me and Oliver, we're just friends."

"Yet, I have notice for a while how you've been spending a lot of time with him. He doesn't seem to mind your company either, which its good."

"Well I don't like him that way. As for the Arrow, he has helped me deal with the White Fang, and for that, I owe him a big debt."

"A debt of romance?!" the blond brawler put a dramatic emphasis at the last part.

"Why do I even bother with you?" the cat faunus was frowning.

"Okay jokes aside, I honestly think you two have a lot of chemistry. You guys look good together."

"My life is too complicated for any of that. I was particularly raised by the White Fang while being mistreated because of my race. Then I left because the organization went dark, I'm a traitor who has decided to fight against them. I don't have time to pursue a relationship, in fact I don't need it. I have no need for romance in my life, I'd rather read a book on such" she threw her arms in the air.

"Now you're just making up excuses. I think everyone has a shot at love, everyone deserves that chance. Blake maybe you still haven't realize that you feel that way for Oliver yet. That's how love is, you never realize it until the last minute, especially if its the first time."

"Yang, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but its not like that. Love isn't something that you read on fairy tales, everything is perfect, no walls, no conflicts. Just one kiss and they live happily ever after without saying a word or knowing a thing about each other. I can never be like that."

"It's because you haven't fall for someone….yet" she smiled.

"Can we finally drop the topic?"

"I guess, but my final diagnosis to you. You like Oliver, but you're in deniiiiiaaaaalllllll."

The raven haired girl gave a frown before entering the shop, her partner following closely. Yang was shocked to see the shop completely empty, expecting to see it full of books. It didn't help that Blake hasn't filled her in on the details. It made her wonder why her partner was interested in coming to an empty book store, of all places. She followed the faunus girl to a door that leads to the back of the store. The blond brawler saw at the exit of the back door a large truck with many boxes stacked inside. Oliver was grabbing the boxes getting them on the vehicle, she didn't had to guess that the boxes were full of books. She mentally grinned, it was no wonder why Blake likes him. He was so helpful especially when it comes to books, yep that was a big thumbs up on the cat faunus's book.

"Need any help?"

"That will be all right. I just finished loading the final boxes."

"So everything's set?" asked the blond.

"Yang, you're here" Oliver turned to Blake who only rolled her eyes.

"She's trying to avoid Nora, she owes her money."

"Avoiding Nora….? I know that feeling" smiled the archer.

"I also wanted to check on my partner" smiled the brawler while the cat faunus rolled her eyes yet again.

"I always knew team RWBY has some great teamwork and chemistry" the teacher assistant closed the door of the truck.

"Sure thing, we always have to look after each other" Yang smiled.

"You done Oliver?" Tukson got off the truck.

"Everything's ready. The hard part's over."

"All I need to do is get it to the transport warehouse and they will handle it from there" the book shop owner gave a smile.

"Thank you Oliver. Without your help it would have taken me longer to pack."

"When Blake told me your predicament I just couldn't stand and do nothing. I'm happy to have help."

"You didn't had to bother yourself you know."

"I insist I think it was my responsibility to help you. You were the one who gave me a job when I desperately needed one, it's the least I can do."

"Where will you go from here?" asked Blake.

"Well, once I leave all the books from the shop at the warehouse transport. I will head to the station and take the first train to Vacuo. Once I settle underground, I will feel much better."

"Underground?" the archer had no idea what he was talking about.

"You thought me and Blake are the only ones who used to be with the White Fang? Think again, there are many faunus who left the organization because it went dark. None of us like how it stands out today. That's why we hide away from the rest of civilization."

"Living in isolation from the rest of the world? Is that wise?" asked the archer.

"We don't have a choice, we're nothing but traitors. If the Fang finds us, they will most likely execute us on the spot."

"They are willing to kill their own race" the cat faunus wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Hey, if you need any help with the White Fang you can call us. We'll take care of them" Yang clenched her fists.

"I like your style, but its better if we do things our way. We'll continue with providing intel on the police and of course, to the vigilantes of Vale."

"I'm sure the Arrow and the Flash will be happy with the information" said Oliver.

"Now, don't get sad Blake just because I'm leaving doesn't mean my book shop is out of business. Tukson's Book Trade will resume its services underground. If you need a book, just give me a call and I'll deliver it to you."

"Thanks, but I'm mostly glad you'll be out of danger. I honestly didn't like you were here out in the open."

"Don't worry, I won't go down that easily. I better get going."

"I'm coming with you."

"Come on Oliver, I don't think its necessary for you to accompany me."

"I don't mind the trip, I want to make sure you get to the station safely."

"Okay, don't complain if you get bore" Tukson gave a chuckle.

"I'll see you later Blake" the archer left while the raven haired girl gave a nod.

"Oliver...thanks" she smiled while Yang noticed and was grinning.

He nodded and got on the vehicle in the passenger seat. Tukson inserted the keys before he paused, turning to the teen. As a faunus he knew there were so many people who hated their kind, but he also knew there were others who treated them as equals. Oliver fitted that list well and after getting to know him better, he wasn't wrong. People like him were the reason why he hasn't given up on the humans and as long as there were humans like him he wasn't going to give up on a dream of equality.

"Oliver, thank you."

"You can thank me when you and your other friend are on board the train."

"Yes there's someone else who's coming with me. My son, he's only eight."

"That will explain the two tickets."

"Listen Oliver, look after Blake. She's been through a lot and I've always seen her as a daughter."

"Aren't all faunus been through the same?"

"Blake has seen more discrimination than any faunus. She has seen so much violence and death, she has experienced it all. I don't want her getting hurt anymore."

"You have my word, I think she's in a better place."

"She is, I can tell. She's smiling more and looks happy. You're doing a good job."

"I wouldn't give myself so much credit. Blake has friends and a team that cares for her."

"And she has you" Tukson was grinning.

Oliver chuckled" I don't think I'm ready for that, and I'm sure Blake isn't interested."

"You'll be surprised, the way she looks at you. I'll let you decide" he turned on the engines.

The archer stood in deep thought at his words. Of course he knew what he was talking about, he has experienced the affectionate expression women in his life has given him. From Laurel, Sara, Shado and Felicity all of them has given him" that look". He wasn't stupid, there were times when Blake has given him that look, but he chose to ignore it. After having four special women in his life, he just wanted a break from a relationship. Not to mention he honestly didn't wanted to have a fifth girl, because he feared he might lose another special person. And he didn't wanted to see Blake dead, no she didn't deserve that not after everything she's been through. It was worst after what Tukson told him he couldn't risk it. Maybe it was for the best if he remains her friend and help her in any way he can.

Blake watched the vehicle in the distance giving a small smile happy that Oliver has come true to her once again. She made the right choice telling him about Tukson's being a faunus, his past with the White Fang and his intentions in helping the police with information on the faunus organization. Once he found out the archer did everything he could in helping the book shop owner to gather all the things so he could move to Vacuo with his son. She knew very well if the White Fang finds out Tukson's the spy they will find him and kill him, they don't tolerate traitors one of their rules under Abel's command. Apparently the raven haired faunus forgot Yang was next to her, and the blond brawler was grinning at her. Then, she turned her gaze to her blond partner like she was reading her mind right now.

"Yang…."

"That smile on your face, it's weird seeing you like that."

"I can't smile?" she was frowning.

"Don't get me wrong, but you don't smile often. But with Oliver around, you're smiling more and I'm not saying its a bad thing, its a good thing actually."

"Please don't bring the topic again" Blake felt like a headache was coming.

"Okay fine I won't, but Blake. Your my friend and partner and all I want is for you, to be happy."

"And I appreciate that you care, but like I said, I'm not interested in him like that."

" _She's in so much denial, looks like I will have to let her figure out on her own. But that doesn't mean I can't tease her about it"_ the blond grinned.

"Say, have you ever thought how it will feel to kiss Oliver?"

"Yang!" shouted an irritated cat faunus.

"Okay I'm shutting up now for good!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: RWBY dorm Beacon Academy)

The dorm was absent by two people. Weiss wanted to give her rapier Myrtenaster a clean up and check up and Yang wanted to do the same with her gauntlets. Ruby smiled giving the final touches cleaning her scythe, Crescent Rose looked even better when it was all cleaned. She was in a happier mood, because Barry agreed to come to her home on Christmas Eve. Blake was on her bed reading one of her books trying to forget everything Yang has told her about Oliver. She realized she won't be able to read a word thanks to the blond invading her thoughts with the archer. The raven haired faunus stood watching Ruby remembering what they talked about with Ozpin, their experience seeing the memories of Barry and Oliver and the headmaster's explanation that they have formed a connection when awakening their aura, all because they shared a strong bond.

"Ruby….?"

"Yeah?" the silver eyed girl turned to the faunus member of the team.

"Have you told Barry that you can seen his past memories?"

"Um I….no I haven't. But I'm planning in telling him when he comes to my home on Christmas Eve, I asked him and he said yes" she smiled happily with her cheeks red.

"I don't want to keep this secret from him, if we do have a strong bond that is" she felt embarrassed.

"I might have to do the same with Oliver. I've been keeping this from him for too long, he deserves to know."

"Me too, they both deserve to know. It's not right that we're seeing through their memories and we get to know all those personal details about their lives, without telling them a word" her silver eyes softened remembering the memory when Barry got struck by lightning.

"I will tell Oliver on Christmas Eve. I owe him a lot, he's done enough for me" Blake noticed Ruby has giggled" what?"

"It's nothing…."

The cat faunus felt happy, at least Ruby wasn't like Yang who will tease you and rub it in your face. Her amber eyes felt on the leader's weapon, another thought came to her mind. There was something else she needed to talk to the young Rose.

"Say Ruby, you made your weapon?"

"Yep, I built Crescent Rose from the ground up" the RWBY leader said with pride.

"You can built other types of weapons?"

"Yeah, as long as I made the sketches and have the parts. But I can only do it in my workshop, which its in my home on Patch."

Blake gave a nod maybe this could work after all.

"Why are you asking?"

"I might need a favor from you. You're going to your house for Christmas break, maybe you can take time working on it."

"You want me to make a weapon for you?" the rosette was smiling.

"I, well I don't want to bother you. You probably want to spend your Christmas vacation with your family."

"Blake, you're my teammate and my friend. I won't get bother if its to make a weapon, I'll be very happy to make one."

"Okay" she smiled at the girl's kindness.

"What kind of weapon do you want?"

"Actually, the weapon's not for me. I want you to make a bow for the Arrow."

Ruby stood with her mouth wide open, her silver eyes were wide" a bow for the Arrow, "The Arrow" the vigilante?! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Did he asked you to tell me to built him a weapon?!" the petite was bouncing up and down from joy.

"Not quite. During the incident at the docks, we fought a very strong opponent and the Arrow's bow got broken. I thought maybe he could need a stronger bow, more efficient."

"Hm..." the young Rose was in deep thought.

"Think you can do it?"

"Of course I'll do it! I've been thinking in creating my best creation yet. Something better than Crescent Rose and thanks to you I will do just that. And because its something for the Arrow, it has to be special."

"Thanks Ruby. I'm sure the Arrow will be grateful when he sees it."

The door of the dorm opened revealing a freaked out Yang.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Shhh, be quiet" the blond shushed her younger sister" try not to make a sound."

The RWBY leader gazed back at the faunus member of the team with a confused expression.

"It's Nora isn't it?" asked Blake.

"She's stalking me, its creepier than before."

"Why don't you pay her already?" asked the cat faunus.

The blond brawler shushed her while leaning closer to the door, her lilac eyes widened locking herself in the bathroom. Ruby and Blake gazed at each other, not knowing what to say until they heard evil laughter. It was coming from outside of the dorm.

"You can't hide from me Yang! I will have my fifty lien, muahahahahaha!"

Both girls turned pale at the laughter. Ruby ended up hiding beneath Weiss's bed and Blake did the same in her bed.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Teacher assistant dorm)

Barry was cleaning his Flash suit he usually does it weekly. After helping with Professor Oobleck he wanted to give his vigilante costume a clean up. Oliver was seated on his small desk, doing the same thing but instead of his costume it was his arrows. He already did the cleaning with his vigilante suit, but today he was cleaning his green colored projectiles. He will always take his time cleaning his arrows, especially the explosive ones. Cleaning them took more time, because he needed to remove the tip that has the red dust stored. He never minded, being very patient as long as he cleans all of them. Being self aware of his surroundings he knew the speedster was looking at him.

"Yes Barry?"

"What are your plans for Christmas break?"

"I already said what I'm doing for Christmas."

"You're only going to work at the Klub?"

"I see nothing wrong with it. And you?"

"I thought helping you at first, but I don't see myself as the bouncer type. I might find a temporary job at a coffee shop" he smiled remembering when Iris used to work at Jitters.

"You know, until Christmas Eve. I'm spending the night at Ruby's home, she invited me" the speedster tried not to blush.

"Congratulations Barry, you earned it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I….it's okay" he resumed cleaning the vigilante suit.

"This isn't about me" Oliver paused cleaning his arrows gazing at his partner" your face says, you want to say something to me."

"Guess I can't hide anything from you, yeah there's something I want to say. I don't know if you'll approve it or not" he took a breath and Oliver kept staring at him.

"I want to tell Ruby of my secret."

"And?"

"And...I want to know if its okay with you."

"Since when do you need my approval for telling someone your identity?"

"I only want to know if you approve of my decision or if you're against it."

"Barry, whoever you chose to tell your identity, it is entirely up to you. If you want to tell Ruby, then it's okay with me. As long as you're aware of what are the risks by telling her."

"I know of those risks and…." his eyes softened.

"Is there another reason for telling Ruby? Besides trusting her completely."

"There is...Back at Central, I never told Iris of my secret. Joe told me that keeping her in the dark about me being the Flash will keep her safe, and it was hard for me to believe it. There were so many times I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't do it. I got scared that something might happen to her because she knows me behind the mask. I kept quiet and I regretted that choice a lot. She found out who I was on her own, and she was so angry with me. It crushed me that she glared and told me she didn't recognized who I was that she barely knew me, do you know how it feels to have your childhood friend telling you she doesn't know you?"

"It took a while for Iris to calm down and forgive me, well I'm not sure if she did forgave me but I hated myself for never telling her the truth. That's why I'm telling Ruby the truth, I know I can trust her with my secret. I am not making the same mistake again. I would rather die, than having her hate me for keeping this secret from her."

"I know very well the consequences of not telling those close to you the truth and how hard it is to keep those secrets. So if you want to tell Ruby, then you have my full support."

"Thanks Oliver, that's all I wanted."

"When are you telling her?"

"Christmas Eve, I think it will be more appropriate to tell her that day, I want it to be special."

"Then I wish you good luck. I'm sure she'll be happy because you told her."

* * *

(Time skip)

It was night and as the members of RWBY were laying in their beds, except for one who was wide awake. Blake smiled happy that her teammates were sleeping soundly, she can finally resume reading her favorite erotic novel. Usually at this late at night she will go to train with Oliver, but tonight she had a free evening. She took her candle from the drawer along with the matches and lit it, to get the necessary amount of light. Finally she took the book from underneath her bed and opened it to the page where she last took off. Her marker was obviously in the designated page, not wanting to get lost where she read the last time. Another smile was formed on her lips, she truly loves this novel and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. As the raven haired faunus read on, she imagined the whole story taking place.

* * *

 **(WARNING: This part of the chapter contains mature content (or basically its rated M) because it's ninjas of love duh! If you're younger than 18 please DON'T READ** **THIS** **You have been warned. Maybe this will be the last time you will see an M section in a chapter, or maybe not).**

 _ **A** **shadow was moving rapidly throughout the moonlit forest. The kunoichi known as Ko** **ga** **Kureha** **heiress of the Koachi clan** **ran as she could sense someone was chasing after her. It was obviously a member of the Iga clan, sworn enemy of the Ko** **ga** **clan.** **She reacted by sheer instinct drawing her wakizashi to block the incoming shuriken projectiles. Another fast shadow charged at her with katana in hand, she blocked the strike and countered but her enemy was as quick, and the clash of steel began.** **Each strike was precise and deadly, it was all for the intent to kill.** **It was a fight that it looked both ninjas were equal in skills.** **Kureha took her distance throwing some kunai knives, her opponent blocked them with his katana. The fight turned into a projectiles clash.**_

 _ **N** **either of them realized when they lost their blades. They followed to collided using their hand to hand combat skills, punches and kicks were throw at such speed.** **The match threw them off to a cliff, near a river. The enemy from the Iga clan had her in his clutches and she was trying to get him off her, using all of her strength.** **The ninja removed his mask showing the face of Iga Izamu, heir of the Iga clan.** **He was her sworn enemy, yet she was ignoring the strong feelings she has developed for him, for quite some time.** **Izamu pulled down her mask showing the beautiful pale face of Kureha, though she was glaring at him, behind her hazel eyes there was such a strong feeling of lust and longing. And it was the same for the young Izamu, who has developed powerful feelings for the kunoichi beauty of the Koga clan.**_

" _ **Must we fight….?"**_

" _ **It is the will of our clans to fight to the death" replied Kureha.**_

" _ **No, it is their will not ours."**_

" _ **It can't be help Izamu, we're from different clans who hate each other.** **We're both heirs of those clan, there's no choice but to fight or die."**_

" _ **I refuse to believe that twisted ideology. What about choosing to live freely?"**_

" _ **That choice doesn't exist in our clans, nor our way of life. The path of the ninja only knows** **life and death."**_

" _ **Then let's try and change for once Kureha. I don't want to kill you and neither are you."**_

" _ **We're doom by fate to fight, why can't you see it?"**_

" _ **I refuse to believe such fate. I'm the only one who controls my fate."**_

" _ **Izamu, you truly** **believe** **there can be a life of freedom for us?" a lone tear escaped her eye.**_

" _ **Let's find out, whether where this path leads, I know I won't regret it."**_

" _ **And neither will I, I love you Izamu" she smiled.**_

" _ **As do I Kureha."**_

 _ **T** **hey shared a passionate kiss using their tongues and before they knew it they started stripping their ninja uniforms. Soon they stood naked beneath the beautiful full moon and Izamu prepared his erected manhood in Kureha's wet entrance. The heiress positioned herself spreading her legs, having her enemy and lover on top of her. He slowly entered her before going faster, since this wasn't the first time they have engage in the intimate act of sex. Izamu trusted faster making Kureha moaned louder and just like that, both ninjas have been replaced. Kureha was now Blake moaning and on top of her, it was known other than Oliver. Both resumed their intimate act, neither of them thinking of stopping.**_

" _ **Oh yes ah more."**_

" _ **Blake I can't hold it any longer."**_

" _ **Me too go faster!**_

" _ **Blake!"**_

" _ **Oh yes Oliver!" she reached her climax.**_

 **(End of the M content you can continue reading from this point on).**

* * *

Blake has closed her book so fast, it made a loud noise. Yet the other members of RWBY were still sleeping. The cat faunus stood shocked with her whole face red from sheer embarrassment, she couldn't believed she has imagine something like that. She and Oliver engage in sexual activity, she could still remember it. Imagine herself as Kureha and the archer as Izamu, what would it lead her to think such thing. She frowned knowing very well the answer, thinking of Yang who was the one that started teasing her. She was sure she didn't held romantic feelings for the archer vigilante, but there was still that unknown she still didn't know what to think. The cat faunus sighed and put the book back underneath her bed, she wasn't going to continue reading and risk her imagination will get the best of her.

But a loud banging noise coming from the door shocked her along the rest of her teammates.

"Yannnnggggggggggggggggg! My fifty lien!"

Ruby ended up falling from her bed hitting the floor, Weiss woke up from the shock and Yang fell from her bed hitting the floor, just like her sister. Blake was the only one who stood shocked in her bed, since she was the only one awake.

"Yannnnnggggggggggggg! Give me my lien!"

The three members were staring at the blond brawler with frowns and glares. Yang glared as her eyes turned red and her blond hair was glowing like bright flames.

"That is it!" she took some lien and marched right at the door.

She opened it glaring at Nora in her sleeping clothes smiling at the blond" here! Take your stupid money and leave me the hell alone!"

"Okay!" she replied being unfazed by her glare and yell, she returned to her dorm very happy.

Yang deactivated her semblance going back to her bed ignoring the glares from Weiss and a grumpy Ruby.

" _I swear, that's the last time I make a bet with Nora."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Rogues hideout somewhere in the outskirts of the Vacuo kingdom)

The large mansion like place was filled with all kinds of things for entertainment. The was a casino roulette, slot machines, a couple of pin ball machines, a juke box playing some rock courtesy of Cassie Williams and Jeff Lee Williams, different of classic decorations and two pool tables. Snart was playing pool on his own taking his time to insert another ball to the many holes. Mick was seated on a table with a mountain of lien and he looked like he could care less about it. He was playing with a lighter cased in silver, admiring the beautiful small flame. This was the life style of the so called" Kings of Remnant" the owners of the underground crime life in the four kingdoms. They were probably nobody in the criminal ranks that could take them on, they were pretty much unstoppable.

Snart smiled sending another pool ball to a hole" nothing but perfection…."

"I'm bored…."

"Look around you, there's plenty of entertainment."

"You know what I'm talking about. Let's go steal something or beat someone up."

"This is the third time I will say this Mick. We are laying low for now, because if we go out there everyone is going to hit us with everything they have at their disposal."

"You said they're scared of us."

"And that's exactly why they won't hold back. The more fear, the more hatred they have for us, the more they will be sending every arsenal they have available."

"We can take anything they throw at us, I don't fear them."

"Remember a few days ago? We we're being chased by a heavy armed tank, courtesy of the Mistral military. The next time we go outside it won't be the police chasing us, it will be their military and the next time it won't be crime family flunkies, it will be their elite, assassins, mercenaries, anyone they can buy with their money. Well, at least with what little money they have left" Cold grinned remembering how much lien they stole from them.

"I know what you mean, but I don't like staying here doing nothing. Can I at least burn something? Like a Grimm?"

"Be my guess and go outside of the borders of the kingdom. I'm sure there's plenty of Grimm for you to burn."

"You're being sarcastic" the pyromaniac frowned.

"No kidding, yes Mick I'm being sarcastic. What part of laying low don't you understand? We only have to stay here for a couple of days, until things outside cool down for a bit. Do you understand now?"

He gave a nod while the Rogue leader went to the table filled with lien" look at this, why don't you order a pizza? When the delivery boy comes, you can beat him up, steal his cash, even burn him to a crisp for all I care."

"His cash?" Mick glared at him" there's no cash here! It's all damn plastic, I hate credit cards or any type of cards!"

"And I said get used to it! This is the tenth time, there are no dollar bills here, in this world money is lien. Now I would appreciate if you don't make me repeat myself."

"I don't want to continue waiting here, not for a couple of days. I'm sick of this, I want some fun, some thrill to make me feel alive. Something to burn beautifully."

"Fine, how about you burn yourself, again?" by now Snart has lost his patience.

"Better yet, how about I burn you instead?"

"Just try it" he took his cold gun" I will freeze you before you pull the trigger on your gun."

"I'm telling you Snart I am bore!"

"I don't care! If you don't want to follow my rules, then feel free to leave. We'll see how long you'll last out there before you get caught, send to jail or worst."

"Give me your scroll, I'm ordering pizza."

"Glad you see it my way" he gave him the scroll" and I told you to steal a scroll for yourself."

"Internal discord, I've never approve."

"Who the hell are you?!" Mick took his heat gun at the visitor.

Snart took a glance at the intruder. A woman with long raven haired, amber eyes, wearing a black mask and black outfit. There was something about her, he knew better than underestimate anyone and this woman read, she was dangerous.

"Mick, stand down."

"She knows about this hideout, we can't let her go. For all we know, she could be working for the cops."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" replied the masked woman.

"Mick, I said stand down."

"I'm not taking any chances" he fired the heat gun creating a large flame wave.

Mick was hit by a kick sent to the ground, his neck was being pressed by the boot of the mysterious woman. Snart was impressed at the way she was able to move and dodge the fire. But another thing that impressed him, from out of nowhere she was holding a pair of black swords looking very intimidating.

"My reason for coming here isn't fighting. I simply want to negotiate."

"Very well, I am more of a negotiator myself" he stand down putting his cold gun from use.

"Aren't you going to tell me to let your friend go?"

"Snart…." replied the choking Mick.

"Hm...no, he's tougher than he looks he can take it. Now Miss, what brings you here? Thought I'm surprised you were able to find this hideout."

"I've being keeping an eye on you two for a while. You've been busy owning the crime families, letting Remnant to be your little playground of destruction. I admire your talents. Talents I could sure need."

"I still don't know who you are Miss…."

"You already know who I am, Leonard Snart."

Cold gave a grin" yes I have a pretty good idea, the mask convinced me. You must be the one they're calling the Queen."

"You truly are clever as you are devious. You're guessed correctly."

"And what honor do I have in being in your presence?"

"As I said, I would like to negotiate. I am not your enemy" she smiled finally letting Mick go.

"Get up" Cold helped him up.

"I couldn't breathe."

"Suck it up, you've had worst. What kind of negotiation?"

"I would like to borrow your services for an upcoming operation, a very important operation."

"You want to hire us? And what's in it for us if we help you?"

"I could pay you handsomely, but maybe you're not interested with all the money you have stole from the notorious crime families."

"You're right, we don't need money. But I would prefer if you're willing to repay us by owning us a favor."

"Interesting, a favor for a favor. As they say" you scratch my back, I scratch yours"." Cinder gave a devious smile.

"Snart what are you doing?"

"Negotiating…."

"Why even bother? She's the big fish. If we take her out no one will be able to stop us."

"Because I'm leveling our odds of survival Mick. I don't want you as an enemy, but rather a partner. You feel the same way, don't you Queen?"

"Great minds do think alike, that is correct. I accept your terms, a favor for a favor it is."

"Splendid, since we have that out of the way. What would you like us to do?"

"I require your services for getting my business partner out of Atlas penitentiary."

"A prison break hmm? All right, we'll help you get your partner, name the date and time."

"This operation is very delicate and it will require time. But it will be on Christmas Eve."

"A day the police won't be expecting, not bad. It's done Queen, or should I call you partner?"

"Then I will take my leave gentlemen. You will remain on standby until I contact you" she walked out leaving the hide out.

"What gives Snart? She's suppose to be an enemy, you said you wanted to take out all the big wigs of crime, she's the most wanted criminal in the four kingdoms."

"Mick look what she did to you? She was able to dodge the heat gun and put you in submission in a second. This is someone who will benefit us more as an ally than an enemy. As they say "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"."

"I don't trust her" glared the pyromaniac.

"Neither am I" grinned Cold.

* * *

Queen left the hideout with a grin" the rooks are set. The pieces are ready."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **-Only 14k+ and 44 pages didn't wanted to make it even longer.**

 **-As I see it the Christmas chapter will probably be even longer, since there are a lot of things I want to cover in it.**

 **-I am hyped for RWBY volume 3 this Saturday is ep 1 and 2 release.**

 **-Happy to inform that I finally found a job. Don't know how much that will affect on my updating status.**

 **-As I said in the AN above, this might or might not be the last time I will put an M rated part in the chapter, so you've been warned.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews.**

 **SPOILER SECTION**

 **-Flash season 2: it makes perfect sense the Wells from Earth 2 is really evil and he's Professor Zoom. Remember the Harrison Wells from Earth 1 (Barry's earth) was really good before the Reverse Flash took his DNA and killed him.**

 **-Arrow season 4: it should be obvious Sara will be revive by the Lazarus pit, since they already spoiled us that with DC Legends of Tomorrow.**

Next time: A Special Christmas


	12. A Special Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 12 A Special Christmas

" **Christmas is doing a little something extra for someone"**

 **-Charles M. Schulz-**

* * *

(Time skip: two weeks later)

(Christmas Eve: morning)

The city of Vale stood covered with snow and with its streets, shops and other buildings highly decorated with Christmas decoration. It was that time again to celebrate the season to be jolly. The people walking the snowy streets were wearing their coats, scarfs and other clothes for protecting them from the cold. From the looks of things it was going to be another great Christmas for citizens of Vale and the rest of the kingdoms. But it was different to certain people who have never seen snow before, who used to spend their holidays with their friends and families. Who continue to fight to protect the people from villains and other threats, who used to celebrate in Starling and Central City.

For Oliver Queen and Barry Allen, this will be their first Christmas in Remnant. With none of their friends and families to enjoy the holidays.

(Location: Sun Flower Cafe Downtown Vale Remnant)

The cafe was filled with people, just another day. Though there were more people than usual since how special today is. Barry was attending another customer, a smile on his face he has gotten used to the place from being a Jitters. In fact the cafe, was similar to his favorite spot in Central city. This is where he was working during Christmas break and so far, its being a good experience. Because of its popularity, it was always busy with eager customers. Sun Flower was the among the most popular cafes in Vale, known for its high quality coffee and other drinks like tea, cappuccino and late. The addition that the place gets more customers during Christmas also explained why the speedster couldn't seem to have a break. There were various reasons for Barry to be in such a good mood.

First it was the snow, he has never seen it before. He remember when he was little he always wanted to see it because it never snowed in Central city. And second, tonight he was going to Ruby's home to spend the night with her family. He remembered how happy the rosette got when he told her he will go to spend Christmas Eve with her family. Ruby's smile was truly contagious, every time she shows it he has to smile too. It was also beautiful, she was like a bouncing ball of energy with such a positive attitude. Before he realized that he was blushing while struggling with those powerful feelings he held inside, he even sworn they were stronger for what he felt for Iris. The speedster wasn't if what he was feeling for the rosette was real, he was interrupted by a sound from his scroll.

Opening the device he saw a message from Ruby _" come to Vale harbor at 5pm and take the Ferry that will take you to Patch, can't wait to see you -Ruby-"_

He chuckled seeing the happy face icon the scythe wielder posted next to the message. And he felt the same way, he couldn't wait to see her and her family. Yet he didn't know how to feel when it comes to the harsh truth that he will never spend Christmas with Joe and Iris. That he won't see Cisco and Caitlin again, Ronnie or Professor Stein. The teen mentally sighed not wanting to think about that and kept on focusing on the positive things from today. Nothing good will come from just thinking over the past, he needed to learn to move on and face the present with resolve. He had friends now and someone who was very important to him, no matter how much he will missed them he will onlt focused in going forward. The speedster gave a smile attending another customer, secretly he wanted five o' clock to arrive so he could get to Ruby's home.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Klub)

Oliver started his day arriving at the night club with cleaning everything. Wiping the bartender table, arranging the alcoholic drinks, wiping the glasses, arranging the seats and mopping the entire floor. It was a very busy day for the archer though he didn't minded the work, the place needed to be kept clean. Because of the holidays the Klub was going to be close to the today and tomorrow. He was wearing a black shirt with dark blue long pants and black sneakers, he has put away his black leather jacket and scarf because of the cold weather outside. It made him happy to actually see snow, it has never snowed in Starling and when he was younger he was curious to see it. But that was the last thing on his mind, something seemed to be bothering him regarding his boss.

It all started after Christmas break started that he arrived to the night club, to start his seasonal work. He quickly figured out something was wrong with Junior, his expression and attitude said it all. The club owner wasn't acting like himself, being quiet and sometimes he will looked like he was in deep thought. Eventually Junior revealed to him that his wife passed away. The bartender and owner, a while back told Oliver his wife divorced him put he was able to maintain the custody of his seven year old daughter Mei Lin. Finding out she was gone has really hit him hard, there were signs that maybe he may have had feelings for her. Yet the archer felt something else was off he couldn't put his finger on it.

Junior wasn't the only one who was acting weird, the Malachite twins were in the same boat. Melanie and Miltia have being very quiet too. Miltia who was a bit shy and small talker was being too silent than usual, as for her sister it was a complete different story. Aside from her silence the girl in white hasn't made an attempt to flirt with him, or try to dance with him. Every time Oliver will looked at her, she will avoid eye contact with him and that wasn't her at all. Melanie, aside from having a temper she was the opposite of her sister, never afraid to speak her mind. Now he knew both sisters care for Junior, but for them to be in the same mood as him was really strange. Again he wondered what has happening, there was something else going on and he didn't understand. After finishing the floor he spotted the owner with his two bodyguards behind him.

"There, I finished everything. The Klub might last a week being this clean."

"Thanks for keeping this place all shiny, wish it could stay like this for good."

"It will with me around."

"You've done a lot for my club Oliver, I really appreciate it."

"I don't mind at all, even if I'm working at Beacon I will never forget this place. You can always count on me with anything."

Junior's expression changed taking a quick glance at the twins who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gave a smile shaking the teen's hand catching him by surprise.

"You always do a great job, take the rest of the day off."

"You sure?"

"Hey, its Christmas Eve you deserved it" Junior gave a smile, but somehow Oliver was able to tell that it was fake.

"Junior I know you're going through a lot for what happened, but if you need someone…."

The club owner stopped him" you're a good kid Oliver, don't ever change. But I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about my daughter."

"Of course, she has lost her mother. It must be very hard for her, to never see her again" Oliver stood in thought remembering the tragedy that befell to his mother Moira Queen.

"I will do anything for Mei Lin, anything…."

The archer gave a nod he understood that more than anyone, the love of a parent to their child. The club owner left passing the twins and he never expected Miltia giving him a hug. The girl in red who was a bit timid unlike her sister was actually doing this. He took a glance at Melanie and she looked like she was sad, it was reflected in her green eyes. This was more than just Junior losing his wife, he knew that but if he asks they will never tell him. All three of them were hiding a big secret and from personal experience, he knew keeping secrets has bad consequences. It worried him, he cares for these people and he knew they weren't bad. Junior learned his lesson from getting involved with Torchwick and he has changed for the better. But without knowing what was really going, he was helpless.

"Miltia-"

"Come on Melanie" the girl in white called her sister as they both left.

The archer vigilante gave a sigh he really wanted to know what was going with them and the club owner. Then his scroll was beeping, he had a new message. He opened the device expecting the message to be from Barry but he was wrong. It was from someone he never thought to received a message from.

 **Blake**

 **Can we meet at the train station?**

The teen didn't thought twice as he replied yes and got another message to meet her after three. But now he was wondering why the faunus member of RWBY wanted to meet him at the train station. Also it wasn't like her to be so open an invite someone, even if he was a good friend of hers. He tried not to chuckle thinking that she wanted to ask him out on a date, no that wasn't her at all. Tukson has told him but he chose to ignore him. For all he knew, he believed Blake wasn't interested in him that way. Maybe there was an explanation behind this, it was Christmas Eve so she probably wanted to spend time with him as a friend. As he left the night club Miltia and Melanie have watched him, both sisters were looking sad since they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Maybe we should have told him about Mei Lin."

"No, we're not involving Oliver in this mess. Junior doesn't want to."

"And neither you Melanie."

"I don't want him getting hurt, if anything goes wrong" the girl in white was tightening her fists.

"I'm worried about Mei Lin, I just want her to be safe."

"You're not the only one Miltia. Her safety is the only reason why Junior is going to help that evil woman."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Schnee mansion Atlas kingdom)

Weiss has let out a soft sigh, as she stood seated eating her breakfast. The long table that formed part of the dining room was occupant by only one person. The white haired heiress enjoyed her omelet just the way she likes it, but with no one to accompanying her. This was exactly what she was expecting since she her return to her home from Beacon. Ever since she arrived she's being on her own with only the servants to give her company. Her father has being busy with business, as usual and her sister was busy as well. Though she got a message from the older Schnee that she will be coming late for Christmas Eve, unlike her father. She hasn't forgotten that her father will be hosting a Christmas party, one she wasn't looking forward to. The heiress already knew what kind of party was, she knew from personal experience.

The heiress frowned finishing her breakfast, those parties that only citizens from the upper class could attend. Among them were employees from the company along with rich folk that were good friends with the Schnee president. Weiss didn't like those kinds of parties because she hardly knew anyone, not to mention they weren't any people her age so it was impossible to socialize or even fit in. She eventually gave up in attending them and she will be absent for this year's party too, its not like her father would care if she's absent or not. She knew he was still upset with her for entering Beacon without his permission and she could care less, it was her choice to become a huntress and not follow in his footsteps. As the white haired heiress wiped her mouth with a napkin one of the servants came to pick up her plate.

"Would you like some dessert lady Weiss?"

"No thanks Harold, I couldn't eat another bite. The omelet is as good as ever. You have my compliments to the kitchen staff."

"Really?" Harold was a bit shocked by her comment.

"Yes, make sure you tell everyone that I appreciate their services, everyone's services" she got up from the table and left.

The male servant stood in his place shocked at what he just heard. Weiss Schnee has said some complementary words, and she meant them. He's being serving the Schnee household for years and he has never heard such words from the young heiress. She was cold like her father and sister, stuck up, arrogant, selfish and the list goes on. Now it seems, things have changed this girl before him was a complete different person. It almost felt like he didn't recognize her at all and now that he thought about it, she's being like this since she returned from Beacon Academy. He found out she wanted to become a huntress, something that definitely went against the wishes of his master the lord of the Schnee mansion. Her trip to the school was probably the cause of her change, what did she experienced in Beacon to cause this?

" _Lady Weiss, what on Remnant happened to you?"_

Weiss climbed the long stair case that leads to the second floor of the mansion. She was looking bore, getting used to the environment of Beacon. It was livelier and positive, here it was a complete story. Though she could talk to her workers and servants, it wasn't the same like it was at the school. She opened the door of her room, which it was ten times bigger than a dorm and closed the door behind her. The heiress got seated in the king size bed giving another sigh, a large room, one big bed, no makeshift bunk bed, no teammates to talk or get angry at, nothing just silence. Her eyes went to the picture on her elegant white night stand, it was a picture she took in secrecy of her teammates when they were in Port's class. Ruby was picking her nose, Yang was snoring and Blake was reading one of her books. The gross yet silly sight made her smiled a bit.

It hit her full circle why she didn't wanted to return to her home for Christmas break. Because in doing so, she will experience what she has experienced for a long time. Loneliness, how she remembered the times when she was younger and her mother was around. So much joy and happiness it was the perfect life, that was all taken from her the moment her mother was murdered by the White Fang. Her aqua eyes narrowed thinking of the faunus organization, how she wanted to make them pay. Now a former member was her teammate and she was all right with it, she will be lying to herself if she didn't miss team RWBY. The truth was simple, in Beacon she has friends, a team and she wasn't lonely. She was complete and her life was for the better while being in the school, but being here in the mansion will make her feel miserable.

" _This is my life…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Port Harbor Vale kingdom)

Barry arrived at the stop where the ferry's supposed to arrive. The medium size boat will come to pick passengers who wanted to travel to Patch. He found out that Patch was a small island outside of the four kingdoms, next to Vale to be precise. The speedster was grateful that it wasn't that cold and it wasn't snowing much in this part of the city. He was wearing a blue jacket with jeans, white sneakers, red gloves and a red hat to protect his head from the cold. He was holding a bag with a couple of things he bought smiling, having a feeling they were going to like it. His eyes caught something in the distance, a few minutes later he was able to tell it was a boat. It was the ferry and he noticed someone waving at him, a smile was formed on his lips recognizing the person. He could never forget the RWBY leader who was very happy to see him.

"Barry!" Ruby kept on waving.

He smiled watching the ferry getting closer to the harbor. The rosette was still waving at him jumping up and down, yep she was very happy to see him. Next to the young Rose was Yang the blond was smiling but not to the same extent as her sister. But she was happy that Ruby was being like this, she was looking forward to have the teen spending the night with them. This was exactly what her younger sister needed not just spending the holidays with her family, but having a close friend like Barry by her side too. The blond brawler was mentally grinning just thinking of the possibilities to tease her. She already thought putting many mistletoe in the house just to catch her sister kissing the teacher assistant and take a picture with her scroll. The blond rubbed Ruby's hair while the petite was still hyper looking so happy.

When the ferry reached the harbor, the people started leaving in groups. Soon Ruby left and she ran to the speedster giving him a bone crushing hug. It surprised Barry that how a small girl like her can carry so much strength, he was even having trouble breathing. Yang came and removed the rosette from the teen, giving her sister the sign that she was hugging the life out of him. The rose petite blushed while smiling and the speedster wouldn't want it any other way, after getting his breath back. He was so thankful that he will spend Christmas Eve with these great people and he hasn't forgotten, he was planning in telling Ruby tonight his secret. Because he trusted her so much he knew he was doing the right thing in telling her identity.

"I wasn't expecting you guys coming."

"You kidding? This one right here, was saying she wanted to come pick you up and I agreed after she said it like a hundred times" Yang grinned while ruffling her sister's hair.

"Barry hasn't being on Patch, so we have to be present to show him the way" said the RWBY leader.

"Yeah that's your excuse to be with him. She's being like this since Christmas break started, it's always Barry this and Barry that, she acts like she was your girlfriend" the blond brawler was grinning.

"Yang stop it!" Ruby failed to sustain her blush and she got closer to the blond" you promise you weren't going to tease me anymore."

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Anyway I'm glad you guys are here" the speedster gave a chuckle.

"Did you bought your ferry ticket?" asked Ruby after getting rid of her embarrassment.

"Yeah, I bought it early. Hope it's not cold there."

"Don't worry, it doesn't snow in Patch and the temperature is cool and breezy" replied Yang.

"That's great looks like I won't be needing some of these stuff" he smiled signaling to his gloves and the hat.

"Come on let's get on board" Ruby smiled walking back to the ferry.

"You can tell she's been looking forward to having you home" smiled the blond brawler.

"I'm honored that she asked me. I know how important the holidays are, usually families are the only ones who will spend Christmas Eve."

"You obviously haven't celebrated Christmas on Patch" the blond gave him a thumbs up walking to the ferry.

"I certainty haven't" he smiled following the teen girl.

The speedster gave his ticket to the attendant before he realized more people were boarding the ferry. It didn't took long before the it got filled, he was surprised how many people go to visit the island. He followed Ruby and Yang to a bench giving a beautiful view of the sea and soon the ferry took off. The rosette was always being her usual happy self, her older sister happy that she was happy and Barry felt grateful he was given the chance. Yet he felt like he was intruding, like it was not right for him to be involve with Ruby's family. It was something personal that he shouldn't be there, because he was just a friend not family. The train of thought was sure keeping him busy, not realizing Yang has gotten seated next to him. The blond with lilac eyes has been keeping an eye on him since he got into the ferry.

"Barry….?"

"Hmm….?"

"Thanks, for everything you've done for Ruby."

"You don't have to thank me for being her friend. I'm always happy to help any of my friends."

"I can see that, you're a good guy. I'm happy she met someone like you."

"Is there any reason you're telling me this?" Barry was a bit confused by her statement.

"Just to let you know you have earned a friend in Ruby for life. You mean a lot to her."

The speedster felt himself blushing at the comment while Yang noticed and she grinned, feeling like she should tease him a little" you know, I've never said this to anyone but I don't mind if you decide to have Ruby more than just a friend."

"What?" again he blushed.

"Consider yourself lucky, you have me on your side. If you want my sister to be your girlfriend" she elbowed him on the side.

"I…." if the speedster's face could get any redder it would be an understatement.

"What's going on?" Ruby arrived and got confused seeing Barry's face the same color as her cloak.

"Nothing I'm just telling Barry a joke."

"Y...yeah, a really bad joke" the speedster managed to compose himself.

"Must be one of her puns."

"Don't speak like that sis, you make it sound like my puns are a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing" she giggle making her older sister pout slightly.

"Whatever" the blond brawler went to another topic as her lilac eyes went to the bag next to the teen" so Barry, what's in the bag?"

"Not telling you" smirked the speedster.

"Ah come on tell us" Ruby was now giving the sad puppy eyes.

"I will only tell you once we arrive to Patch" Barry closed his eyes not wanting to fall victim to her sad puppy eyes.

"Okay we can hold you on that."

"Yeah you better tell us."

"So how long does it take to get to Patch?"

"About forty minutes" replied Yang.

"That's great I can't wait to get there."

"You'll love it at our home. You'll meet our dad and uncle Qrow" said the happy Ruby.

"Yeah I already met Qrow" the speedster knew he made a mistake.

"You have?" the blond brawler looked suspicious" how do you know our uncle?"

"There was this one time I went to Signal and I met him, we had a conversation he's pretty cool and bad ass looking" he kept calm.

"Yep that's uncle Qrow!" the rosette seemed to have bought it.

Yang kept staring at the teen but shrugged her shoulders" sure, okay…."

" _Dodge a bullet there"_ Barry felt relief he did met Qrow during the fire at Signal, when he was the Flash.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale Train Station)

As Oliver arrived to the station he noticed a decent amount of people present. People will obviously travel to the other kingdoms to visit their friends and families to spend the holidays. He was still wondering why the raven haired girl wanted him to meet her here, he didn't had any plans to travel. His eyes caught a glimpse of black at the train stop along with her olive complexion, looks like he didn't had to wait for Blake after all. The cat faunus was wearing a black coat with a dark purple scarf, over the coat he noticed she was wearing her regular outfit. Of course she was wearing her black bow, he didn't minded the accessory but he really wished she will get rid of it and let people see she was a faunus. But that was the thing she wanted to be accepted for being her, a person not a faunus.

Blake noticed his presence and greeted him with a train ticket.

"Are we going somewhere?" he noticed she had another ticket for herself.

"To Vacuo" was her only reply.

"Vacuo….?"

"Do you have other plans for the day?"

"Not at all, I currently haven't plan anything. But why are we going to Vacuo?"

"I'll tell you once we're on board."

Oliver didn't say another word knowing she will have a good reason to go to the kingdom of Vacuo. Minutes later the train arrived and its door slid open. The people entered by groups as the archer followed the raven haired girl inside, they took their seats next to the window and remained quiet. Once everyone have gotten on board the doors closed shut and the train took off. The archer and young faunus gave their tickets to the guard on duty, afterward the silence remains. He still had no idea why they were going to Vacuo, he did knew Blake was born there. She wanted to spend Christmas Eve in her place of birth, but he knew she has experienced many painful memories in the kingdom. He gaze over the window watching a beautiful view of the city of Vale with the falling snow.

"So?" Blake started" you're probably wondering why I dragged you to a train to Vacuo."

"I am wondering why, but I don't mind the travel."

"There are a few places I would like to visit. You don't mind if you join me?"

"I already said I don't mind the travel and you already paid for my ticket. The least I can do is appreciate the ride, so where in Vacuo are we going?"

"Places that mean something to me...in the past and the present."

Oliver knew going to Vacuo will be facing her past again and he knew the White Fang was involved.

"Of the four kingdoms, Vacuo was the most hostile towards faunus. It was really a hard life for us, many were on the streets. The only thing they could do is to wait to die. When we weren't protesting for equality, we we're aiding those faunus. We help those who were on the streets, those that couldn't afford a roof over their head, those that couldn't afford to buy food. We offer them shelter and food with what little we can give, but it meant so much for those faunus that have given hope to live a happy life."

"The White Fang?"

She nodded giving a sad smile" every Christmas we made a charity. Other faunus will pay us so we can aid the poor. We managed to built a mission to offer food and toys for the faunus children. To those faunus we made their Christmas wishes come true. We turn their sad memories into happy ones. It made me glad that we changed their minds, from thinking that their lives are worthless to think that their lives holds meaning and value."

Oliver nodded not knowing what to say. But now he understood very well why the White Fang means so much to Blake, and why it kills her to see the faunus organization taking such a dark path. This is why she couldn't have closure with her past until the organization is stop for good. They only wanted to make it easier for faunus to live in peace, to live freely in a world with no discrimination, easier said than done. This only motivated him more to help her take down the now terrorist organization. He wasn't resting until Adam and Abel are beaten. The White Fang has done too much harm to be given a second chance, it was better to put it to rest. He had a feeling Blake will agreed with him.

"Is that why we're going to Vacuo?"

"Not quite, there are a few places I would like to visit. Most of all, the Vacuo orphanage. I feel like I must visit that place one more time, because it's connected to me. The events of the past from that day, changed me into the person that I am today" her amber eyes turned to the archer vigilante.

"Blake….?"

"You once asked me why I left the orphanage. I didn't said a word that time because it was too personal, but now I feel like I must tell you."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't feel like it, I understand…."

"I must Oliver I...Before I tell you, there's something else I have to tell you it's important. About the day I awoke your aura."

"That was a while back why are you bringing that up?" the archer was confused, it's being months since that happened.

"Because on that day something else happened, aside from awakening your aura…."

"What do you mean?" Oliver got a little worried at her expression, like she was nervous what will be his reaction if she tells him.

"The moment I awoke your aura I...I suddenly got a vision. I saw a strong storm at night in the middle of the ocean and a ship sinking at the bottom of the sea…."

"What?" the archer felt his skin crawl turning pale.

"At first I didn't know what it meant, but soon I figure out it was no dream or vision. And I saw more of them as the months passed, they were memories Oliver...your memories."

The teen stood speechless his eyes wide from the shock.

"The Queen's Gambit, Lian Yu, Yao Fei, Shado, Slade, Hong Kong, ARGUS, Starling city, I've seen so much. I couldn't help it, there was nothing I can do, I have no control over these memories. Even if I wanted them to stop they will keep on appearing, its being like that for months."

"You know that much about me?" Oliver turned to her still shocked.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. I won't blame you if you're angry at me."

"How? How is this happening? Are you still having them?" he turned to her worried which shocked the cat faunus, expecting to see him upset at her.

"I'm still having them, like I said I have no control over them. They just appeared when they want to, it's like they have a mind of their own. As for the how, me and Ruby went to Professor Ozpin and he said because we have a strong bond, and that we share a connection of the sorts. It was triggered when we awoke yours and Barry's aura."

"Did you give Ozpin details of our memories?" Blake was once again shocked, Oliver didn't seem surprise that Ruby was experiencing the same thing, but with Barry's memories.

"No, we didn't give any details of the memories. We know it was too personal to say anything, we respect your privacy."

"Thank you" Oliver knew the headmaster of Beacon will eventually have to know the truth of the origin of both vigilante.

"You're taking this well, I was hoping you'll get upset with me. Or that you will be shocked of Ruby having Barry's memories" the raven haired girl stood confused.

"Ruby awoke Barry's aura so it should be obvious she will experience the same thing."

"So that's it? No burst of anger, no insults….?"

"Blake I'm not angry at you, I'm just shocked at how this happened. Anyway, if you've seen all of my memories, then that means you know I'm not from Remnant and I'm older than I look" he whispered knowing that there were people on the train.

The young faunus gave a nod which Oliver chuckled.

"You're taking this well, I was hoping you'll be speechless" he chuckled imitating her.

"I wouldn't believe if I never saw the memories. You've been through a lot" her amber eyes softened staring at him.

"That's one way of putting it. I think I turn twenty eight if I was still in Starling. Here I'm eighteen."

For some reason Blake gave a smile.

"You're not bother by that?"

"Not at all" she shook her head no, she didn't minded" because I know so much of you, I think it's only fair that you know more about me. We'll be even."

"I see no problem with that, and if it's all right with you telling me."

"After I ran away from the orphanage I just ran. I didn't know where I was heading, I just wanted to get away. I never realized how long I was running, that I ended up in a forest. On that day it was snowing, like today" she gazed at the snowy city from the window.

"I was alone, in the middle of nowhere, alone, scared, cold and hungry. I couldn't even cry because I was so tired, I eventually lost conscious. Everything went dark, all I could do is wait to die…."

"…..."

* * *

 _ **The child faunus has stopped in her tracks once her legs have gave up on her. Exhaustion and cold has beaten her as she fell on her knees, hugging herself trying to protect her body from the cold weather. No tears will fall no idea where she was, the trees around her only made it worse thinking she was no longer in the city section of the kingdom. She could still remember the angry cries of the children, calling her freak of nature, animal, monster. She had no will to live anymore maybe death will be better than live in a world filled with hatred for her kind. With no regrets the little girl closed her amber eyes waiting for death, the darkness has embraced her. As the world around her was turning black, she thought she saw a shadow heading her way. That was all she remembered as she completely lost conscious.**_

* * *

"What happened?" Oliver was interested as they were still boarded on the train to Vacuo.

"I once read a book that focus on the precious value that is life. That it didn't mattered the age, the gender or the color of one's skin. Life is everything, because you only live once. Truth is, I hated my life because I was a faunus. There were so many times I asked myself why I had to be born a faunus, and when I was in that forest about to die I didn't minded. I was ready to accept it, not having any ounce of respect for my life" she gazed back at him and Oliver's expression was clear, he didn't like seeing her this way.

"Do you still hate your life for being a faunus?"

"Not anymore" she smiled" I got rid of that burden a long time ago, thanks to help of someone who taught me to love myself for being me, not a faunus….."

"Because of him, I owed him my life" she smiled thinking back on that day.

* * *

 _ **Her amber eyes slowly opened, to realized she wasn't in the forest. Better yet she wasn't dead, alive and in a warm place. The girl faunus was in a beautiful room with walls that looked like they were made of paper. That was weird for her, she has never seen something like it. Another thing that she noticed that she was on a bed, and such bed was right on the floor. Basically she was sleeping on the floor, she got up realizing she was wearing a warm coat that covered her small body. Then one of the paper walls slid open revealing an older woman in her early forties with long chestnut hair and dark eyes. Her clothing was weird to the young Blake, to her it looked like a purple bathrobe. The woman gave her a smile as she gave her a bow like she was saluting her.**_

" _ **I'm so glad you're finally awake."**_

" _ **Where am I?"**_

" _ **You're safe, you have no idea how lucky you are to be alive. After being in the forest with the cold weather, what were you thinking dear?"**_

" _ **Why are you being so nice to me? Look at me" tears were falling from her amber eyes" I'm a faunus…."**_

 _ **The woman didn't reacted, she looked like she didn't care. But she offered the small faunus her hand.**_

" _ **You must be hungry, would you like some food?"**_

" _ **But I'm a faunus…."**_

" _ **Give me your hand, there's someone I would like to introduce you" she gave another smile.**_

 _ **Blake didn't know what to do but seeing her smile made her trust her. She gave a nod taking her hand and the woman got her out of the room she was in. Leading her into the halls of the walls and just like her room, they were made from the same paper walls. The woman brought her into an open room with an opening that was showing the view of outside. There was a man standing watching the view. He was in his late forties with long dark hair, wearing the same type of clothing as the woman, only difference it was black. The man turned around meeting the faunus, his eyes were colored indigo. The expression of the man was fierce yet gentle, as he was gazing at her there was something she never thought she would see being shown to someone like her, kindness.**_

" _ **You're finally awake" the man spoke in a calm tone.**_

 _ **Blake only nodded somehow she couldn't speak before him.**_

" _ **Tell me, what were you doing in the forest? The temperature is below twenty degrees, a child such as you would have die from the cold quicker than an adult."**_

" _ **I...I was just..."**_

" _ **Calm down child you're safe here. I won't get mad" a smile has spread his lips.**_

" _ **I ran away…."**_

" _ **From your home?"**_

" _ **No home, I don't have a home."**_

" _ **Don't you have any parents?" the man gave a quick glance at the woman.**_

" _ **I don't, I ran away from the orphanage because I'm a faunus and everyone was being mean to me. I hate being a faunus" the girl sobbed.**_

 _ **The woman went next to him as she was reading his mind, he gave a nod gazing at the faunus girl.**_

" _ **What is your name child?"**_

" _ **Blake…."**_

" _ **Well Blake I am Dorell I'm the head of this household, this is my wife Milena."**_

" _ **It's a pleasure to meet you Blake" the woman gave a bow.**_

" _ **If you have nowhere else to go, would you like to live with us?" asked Dorell.**_

" _ **But I'm a faunus?" Blake stood shocked.**_

" _ **All that I see is a frightened child who's experiencing the ignorance of people. In this house we don't discriminate. You'll be treated like a member of this family, well what is your decision?"**_

 _ **The small cat faunus stood still before tears were falling, she gave a nod while sobbing. Milena put the girl in a hug while Blake felt like she was living a dream. To think she will find people who will not hate her for her faunus heritage. Maybe running away from the orphanage was the right thing to do after all, to witnessed all that cold and almost dying wasn't for nothing. To be accepted by these kind people, those actions made it worth it. She smiled accepting the hug from the woman. Milena broke it giving the faunus a smile and Dorell was next to the girl.**_

" _ **Blake I can tell just by looking into your eyes, you're strong. You have the eyes of a warrior. I wish to take you as my apprentice and teach you to fight."**_

" _ **You, teach me to fight? Does that mean I can beat the mean people who calls me names?"**_

" _ **No" he frowned while his wife gave a chuckle.**_

" _ **Oh…."**_

" _ **If I teach you to fight, it will be to defend yourself not so you could abuse it by becoming a bully."**_

" _ **Okay…."**_

" _ **But let me warn you Blake. The training will not be easy, and I assure you I shall not go easy on you my child."**_

 _ **She gulped but her stomach started growling, an action that made Milena giggled.**_

" _ **You must be hungry dear I'll prepare the dinner."**_

* * *

Oliver chuckled not imagining her saying something like that. Blake on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"You really said that….?"

"I was four" the raven haired girl blushed a bit.

"And he and his wife took you in, not caring you were a faunus?"

"Yes, because of them I started to love myself as a faunus."

"So Dorell was the one who trained you?"

"He did and he meant every word. The training wasn't easy."

"What kind of fighting style did he taught you?"

"All kinds of hand to hand combat, but his specialty was stealth. He was the one who taught me to conceal my presence through my surroundings."

"Use the shadows to your advantage?" the archer stood in thought.

"More likely to catch my opponents off guard."

" _The art of stealth, attacking from the shadows. Is Blake's teacher a ninja master?"_ Oliver wasn't surprised if it was truth, it will explain the cat faunus's agility and strong offensive attacks.

"Dorell and Milena I owed them so much, they are the closest thing I have ever had to a mother and father. That's why I'm proud to have their last name" she smiled.

"Last name? So you got Belladonna from your teacher….?"

"His name is Dorell Belladonna. He told me his family lineage were all warriors who defended Remnant from the shadows."

" _Then I'm right, Dorell is a ninja master that comes from a line of ninja warriors."_

"Blake, thank you for telling me about your life. I know its not easy to be telling me all of this."

"I don't have a problem at all, you're the first person I have told of my past. Actually its not so bad to share it with someone you can trust."

As the train was about to reach the border of the Vacuo kingdom they continued their conversation. Blake resumed her story telling Oliver about her training with her master and adoptive father. The archer vigilante continued to listen to every word, he was able to understand her more. Both were aware that they were getting closer as comrades and friends. The raven haired faunus followed with her training and the trials she went through to get strong. He felt happy, so far his Christmas Eve was doing good compared to the last Christmas he spent when he was alive and in Starling. The family conflicts, the secrets being held with the Queen family and his duty to protect the city, they weren't a good experience. But it didn't meant he didn't miss his family and friends, Thea was always on his mind just like Diggle and Felicity. He smiled listening to Blake maybe his first Christmas in Remnant won't be so bad after all.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Patron village outside of Vale)

Jaune Arc gave a sigh not feeling happy. He honestly didn't wanted Christmas break to arrive, heck he prefers to take a never ending school semester over the holiday break. Ever since the semester at Beacon ended he has being spending his vacation in a hotel, never wanting to return to his home. Because if he does so, he will eventually has to face his father. The blond teen hasn't forgotten what he did, running from home stealing his family weapon and grabbing the forged transcripts to get to Beacon. Knowing his old man there was no doubt he would still be angry with him. The obvious choice will be to stay at the hotel until the second semester starts. But he knew better than that, he couldn't run away from his responsibilities he was a new Jaune. There was also a call he received from Phyyra telling him to return home and face his father.

Eventually, the leader of team JNPR chose to return to his home village and face his old man. However the blond knight has being standing in the same place since he arrived hours ago. Of course he was scared to see his father since he ran away, even if he has gotten stronger since he trained with Phyyra and Oliver. Not to mention he was ashamed with himself for what he did, both of his parents must be disappointed in him. He wouldn't be surprised if they shun him as soon as they see his face. The young Arc gave another sigh and picked his bag walking towards the entrance of the village. As soon as he was in, memories came flowing through him. The times when he was made fun at by the children because he was weak, because he wasn't huntsman material unlike his father and his ancestors.

As he walked the streets of the village he heard people murmuring things, when they passed him by. Jaune knew exactly what they were saying, probably" that's him, that's Jaune Arc dead man walking". Yeah he knew he was in big trouble, as of today he might die and that was enough to scare the living crap out of him. The blond knight felt himself turning pale when his eyes were set on one of the houses on the far left, his home. Ignoring another murmur from someone he marched to the entrance of the Arc household. Before he was about to knock, his eyes widened the door has opened and he was met by a fist straight to his face. The force of the blow sent him to the ground and it hurt so much, his aura may healed the injury but the pain will remain for a while.

"How dare you show your face here after what you did?!"

The blond knight slowly got up to see the figure of his father, John Arc. The man stood at 6'4 with blond hair tied on a pony tail, blue eyes, wearing armor similar to the one he wears. However, the differences were the chain mail behind the armor and the Arc family emblem in the middle. The tall man wasn't happy just as Jaune thought, his father was the kind of person who would never forget the actions anyone does in the past. What he did was unforgivable for the family, so the obvious will be him being pissed at him. Someone else was behind the tall Arc, a woman in her early thirties with dark blond hair, sky blue eyes wearing a white mantle and blue dress. He was happy to see his mother Joan again since he left the house on that night. But this wasn't a happy family reunion to spend the holidays.

"Hi dad…."

John just kept his glare at his son while his mother shook her head.

"That's all you have to say boy?! Not just you have the guts to show your face in this house, but you pretend like nothing has happened!"

"Dad, I'm not deaf I can hear you just fine."

"What did you just say?" John was shocked along with his wife.

"You heard me!" Jaune decided to stand up to his old man it was now or never" I know I did wrong, and I know you have every right to be mad at me. But the least you can do right now is say hello and welcome me back to the house, its Christmas Eve right?"

He took a closer look at his parents, both were shocked. Joan stood with her mouth wide open, her husband was the same but with his eyes. Their reactions was as he expected, they never believe their son would act or say such things. The way they remember him, he was a bit timid, never taking back just someone who will obey to whatever thing they will say. Now it felt like they were gazing at a complete stranger and probably asking if this was their son? Or what happened to you? This attitude was the result of his new developed strength, he knew this has to happened. He needed to face this and now he thought he was a complete fool, thinking he could run away from this. John was the first to recover from the shock glaring at the boy who is his son, he was ready to give him another punch.

"Don't say a word. I know you're angrier and I thought about not coming here at all. But I thought long and hard, and not coming here, not facing you I will be running away and that will make me not worthy of the Arc family name."

The blond knight took so much courage to walked towards the tall man that is his father" so dad, let me prove to you that you've been wrong about me, let me show you that I've changed. Dad...I want you to fight me. You want to know if I'm really a weakling not worth to be part of this family, then face me."

John stood quiet but for some reason, he didn't looked so angry. The tall Arc stood in thought processing his son's words, his tone and the look in his eyes he really meant it. The determination and the honesty was enough to change his mood and the only thing he did was nod to his son. Jonh lead his son to the house ignoring the worried expression from her mother, Jaune only gave a soft smile to the woman now it wasn't the time for greetings he had a fight to attend. Not even the presence of one of his sisters was enough to take away his attention for he was about to fight, his toughest battle yet. Cardin was tough but nothing was compared to his own father. John Arc was a legend like his grandfather and father before him, this was an opponent that was above him. But the young knight was confident remembering all the training he took to become the person he is today.

The irony he felt when his father has showed him to the same training field where he failed. This is where he started his training, the same training he couldn't pass. The blond teen didn't know if he should laugh, of course this will be the perfect setting for his match. Taking a deep breath Jaune removed his shield and sword, knowing his old man he was already prepare for the fight and he was right. The blond leader saw the Arc holding a large round shield and a sword bigger than his own sword. By now his sisters were present and though they were overjoyed to see their brother again, they knew it was the wrong time to ran and hug him. He kept his determination while he was nervous on the inside. But he didn't had any regrets if he didn't do this, he will be forever shun by his father.

"I shall prove if you're worth of Crocea Mors."

"I'm ready, dad…."

John checked his son's composure, he looked calm and his posture was right. His shield was on his right like he was expecting an attack from such direction, it made the tall Arc chuckled mentally. He was right handed, so it should be expected he will attack his son from said direction. John made the first move but instead went for an attack on the left, surprised Jaune has blocked it with his shield, it was more as he expected an attack on the left. The blond teen has attack hitting his shield but went with a flurry of attacks, which he blocked them but was impressed at the speed of the attacks. Not to mention they were done in the right precisions, he figured out someone has given his son training. It was pretty clear this wasn't the same Jaune Arc who failed his training.

"Not bad. My compliments to whoever trained you."

"Yeah, they did a pretty good job on me."

John didn't reacted knowing more than one person trained him, his eyes focused on his opponent. He went for a straight attack that didn't fazed his son. Jaune has performed a roll behind him, the tall Arc was shocked he was caught off guard. The blond teen attacked his old man behind, before he grabbed his shield and blocked more attacks. The tall Arc went for the offensive with strikes and using his shield to attack, he was surprised his son was able to take those attacks. The teen went for the defensive trying hard to find an opening to counter, it was a hard fight and he knew it from the start. No matter how hard he tried his father was stronger and his chances of winning were pretty slim. The last blow from his father caught him off guard, and this was it he was going to lose.

A shield bash from John sent him to the ground and he lost his sword in the process. The shield was lost shortly from a powerful shield bash from the tall Arc, that was the end of the match. Joan and the seven sisters stood quiet at the results of the fight. As Jaune was on the ground he didn't know if she should be pleased or disappointed with his performance. Of course he knew he wasn't going to beat his father, but still part of him wasn't happy with the end. He promised he wouldn't shed a tear no matter the results, but it was impossible not, before he realized tears were falling. Most likely, his father wasn't pleased and he might shun him forever. The blond knight couldn't get up the loss have really taken a toll on him. John has sheathed the sword and his shield away, his eyes never leaving his defeated opponent.

"The match is over, you have lost…."

"That's it huh? I knew this was going to happen, I never stood a chance, isn't that right dad?" Jaune was sobbing" I was never going to beat you…."

He slowly got up" I'm sorry dad, it's mt fault. Sorry you had such a weak son, that I will never meet your expectations…."

The blond teen was shocked as he felt his father's hands on his shoulder.

"No son, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have given you another chance instead of doubting you. You fought bravely, and you lasted longer than I expected. You have prove me to be worthy of our family name."

"But I lost!"

"That doesn't matter, the point of this match was to prove your worth, and you have. I have forgotten, we Arcs are late bloomers. It takes longer than usual for us to grow strong, I was just like you when I was your age, always behind than everyone, failing at every training. If I have given you another chance, then perhaps you would have had better experience at Beacon. I wish I was more like Ozpin, even if he knew all along about your forge transcripts, he always believe in you. I should have believe in you, son will you ever forgive me?"

"Dad…." he couldn't say a word he was still sobbing.

"What do you say son? Will you let me give you some training?"

"I guess, I can probably take it now" he dried his tears.

"But first, let me welcome you back and celebrate. Like you said, it is Christmas Eve."

"Jaune!"

The blond teen was tackled to the ground by his seven sisters. They were all happy and in tears Joan smiled as her husband was next to her, both happy their son was back. The family was together again just in time to celebrate the holidays. John wanted to make things right again, this time he will train his son and gave him his full support. Jaune felt like a huge burden has being lifted from his shoulders, his father wasn't disappointed in him even when he lost. Now he can spend Christmas without any worries it was all thanks to his friends , Phyyra, Oliver and the rest of his friends who believe in him. He will always be grateful to all of them and also to Ozpin who kept him in Beacon when he knew about his fake transcripts.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Patch island outside of the kingdom of Vale)

When Barry arrived to the small island he never realized it will be like this. Though Patch was small, there were many houses with quite the amount of people. It also had a beautiful view especially when the sun was setting welcoming the night. The speedster was currently trying to hold on not to fall off from bumblebee. Yang was obviously driving her bike with Ruby behind her, and the teacher assistant was holding on to her barely trying not to fall from the vehicle. The bike was after all, a two passenger vehicle, a third one was highly not recommended. The speedster had no choice to hold to the rosette's waist without noticing Ruby blushing, and Yang grinning from the corner of her eye. Seeing her sister embarrassed was too much for the blond brawler, so she never gets tired of teasing her.

The bike took a couple of turns from the small houses, pretty soon night has arrived. Barry was in awe the island village was even prettier in the evening. He was glad it wasn't snowing, though he was happy to see snow for the first time he wasn't ready to get used to the cold weather. Soon the yellow bike made a stop in front of a house, a little bigger than the others. The speedster noticed the designs of the houses were similar to the houses from his world making Patch the most normal place he has ever seen so far. The blond brawler removed her yellow helmet and removed her aviator glasses while Ruby got off the vehicle with the relief Barry. Staring at the house he didn't had to guess this was their home and looking at the sisters' faces they were happy to be back after being a semester away in Beacon.

"Home sweet home" Yang smiled.

"Barry! Mi casa!" Ruby happily pointed to the house.

"When did you learned spa-" the speedster was cut off with the scythe wielder taking his hand and leading him to the house.

Yang grinned watching the two teens leave" operation kiss is on the way, already set plenty of mistletoe around the house. Ruby's going to have a Christmas to remember."

"Ruby take it easy, I don't think we should be in a hurry."

"I want you to meet my dad and my uncle!" said the rosette so excited.

The speedster chuckled at her happiness and he didn't minded meeting her family. Since she only mentioned her father and her uncle, he thought the worst has happened to her mother. In fact, he's being suspecting such for a while because there were times Ruby has unintentionally mentioned her mother and she will stop herself from finishing the sentence only for her features changing to a sad reaction. Barry felt sorry for her, he knew exactly what she was going through losing your mother forever. He mentally gave a sad smile, looks like he and the leader of RWBY had more in common than he thought. His thinking was halted gazing at the inside of the house, it looked very pretty with the addition of the Christmas decoration. He did noticed other houses had decorations celebrating the holidays.

"Dad we're home!"

"In the kitchen sweetie" came an adult male voice.

Ruby kept her smiled and kept dragging Barry towards the kitchen. The speedster couldn't help but smile again, he always like seeing the rosette in a happy mood. The scythe wielder made a complete stop reaching her destination, with the teen behind her. Barry smiled when he saw Zwei being his usual self, the cute dog being happy and wagging his tail. He caressed the small dog while giving it a belly rub, Zwei was wagging his right back leg loving it. But he realized there were people present in the kitchen. One was a man in his early thirties with short blond hair and dark lilac eyes wearing a white apron with a brown shirt and long brown pants with brown boots, he was putting a plate of food in a table. The other was man also looking in his early thirties with short dark hair and silver eyes wearing a white shirt with long black pants and black boots, of course Barry knew him as Qrow.

"Is dinner ready?" Yang arrived at the kitchen.

"You're just in time" replied the blond man who was obviously the girl's father.

"Dad, uncle Qrow this is Barry" Ruby introduced the male teen who smiled in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh so you're the Barry my daughter keeps telling me about. Every time she called me she never misses mentioning your name. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance" he gave the teen a handshake that almost crush his hand.

"Ow my hand…."

"Sorry Barry, force of habit" the blond man gave a smile.

"Please to meet you Barry, I am Qrow. You may have heard of me."

"I heard a lot from you at Signal and from Ruby of course."

"Well since everyone's finally here, let's get seated and enjoy dinner" said Taiyang.

"Everyone? You mean…."

"Yeah Barry that includes you" Yang smiled getting seated.

"T..thanks" he felt embarrassed getting seated.

"I hope everyone's ready for my turkey surprise."

"Dad I love your turkey surprise!" said Ruby.

Taiyang smiled serving everyone a piece of the cooked turkey which smelled and looked good too. Immediately the smell hit Barry's nostrils full force and his stomach reacted with a growl. Even if he ate plenty before leaving for Patch, everyone started eating. For a moment the speedster felt like he was among family, it felt like old times when it was him, Joe and Iris. During Christmas Joe will make dinner with Iris helping him. The dinner was bringing him those memories he cherished so much and for a moment he felt like crying. But he hold himself resuming eating the delicious food, his sad features were noticed by Ruby. The rosette silver eyes softened gazing at him, she was in thought pausing on her eating. Yang saw her sister's expression but chose not to say anything. Qrow, however noticed all three expressions but remained quiet he will give his opinion later if necessary.

"So Barry" Taiyang started conversation" Yang tells me you and Ruby have gotten close."

The rosette has bushed trying to swallow her food while Yang was grinning and her father followed with the same trademark grin.

"We are close" the speedster smiled.

"Oh really?" the blond man was still grinning.

"She's a great friend and because of her I'm spending Christmas Eve with all of you" Barry smiled turning to the RWBY leader.

"And since she's being asking me like ten times before getting here" he took the bag with the boxes" I know we're eating and maybe, now's not the time. But I think it's time I gave you and Yang your gifts.

"Really? You bought something for me Barry?" Yang.

"For you" the speedster gave the blond and smiled gazing at Ruby" and for you."

The rosette immediately shredded the gift wrapping paper and opened the box. Her silver eyes widened as they glimmered with joy, followed by drooling. She was staring at the speedster with the same expression on her face.

"Is this…."

"Yeah they're-"

"High impact dust rounds with maximum range capacity!"

"That, they're bombs that you can load to your scythe in rifle mode. Obviously they're stronger than the rifle rounds you usually use, but you probably already know that."

Ruby was still so happy with his gift not knowing what to say, she couldn't wait to test these babies on Crescent Rose. Yang opened her gift and smiled watching a small box that hold bigger dust shells they looked like they were compatible with Ember Cellica.

"Those are high impact dust rounds for your gauntlets. They hold stronger fire power than your usual rounds, also it has wider range" explained the speedster.

"Thanks Barry much oblige, I'll be testing these later" the blond brawler went to give him a hug.

She grinned noticing her sister pouting, but it was different from her regular pout. This one hold jealousy, her father was grinning too.

"Yang…." the rosette tried to say something to her sister to get her off the teen.

"Thanks again Barry" she broke the hug while Ruby was still pouting.

"I hope you two are grateful for Barry's gifts" said Qrow.

"Oh I am!" the scythe wielder smiled.

"Same with me."

"That's very nice of you Barry" followed Taiyang.

"Its okay you don't have to thank me. I'm just happy I was invited here, I was kind of nervous. I thought you guys weren't going to be happy because of me being here, I know Christmas is supposed to be spend by families."

"Oh here we go again" Yang gave a sigh.

"Barry that's not true" Ruby started.

"Now Barry there's no need for you to think like that. I am glad my daughter invited you, I can see you're important to her. I can also see that you're going to become someone important for this family."

"The meaning of family doesn't necessary means only people related by blood" Qrow started gazing at his two niece" family can be refer to as close people that can be trusted, I believe you can be consider as such."

"That's right, I see nothing wrong with considering you a part of this family Barry."

"If dad says so then it's okay with me" said Ruby.

"Welcome to the family" Yang smiled.

"Thanks…." that was all the speedster could take as the tears were falling" can you excuse me for a moment?"

The teen got up from the table and left leaving a confused family. Ruby reacted following him, she was worried.

"I guess he's very emotional" replied the blond brawler.

"No, I don't believe that's the case. That boy has been through a lot" said Qrow.

Barry was outside of the family house still in tears. The thought of being accepted in Ruby's family was too much to take. He believed while he was in Remnant he never believe he will be able to have another family like the one he had in his world, back Central city. But spending time with both sisters, Taiyang and Qrow brought the memories back. Those Christmas with Joe and Iris, those times that he was so happy to have them by his side, when his father Henry was in jail and couldn't be there for him. Drying his tears the teen got seated at the porch of the house, he never thought he will feel this happy in this world and during Christmas. He saw Ruby getting seated next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I couldn't take it. I was so happy I started crying, I'm sure a wimp."

"That's not true, you're not a wimp. You're pretty cool to hang with."

"Thanks for the complement, you have a great family Ruby."

"I know, they're the best" her silver eyes softened thinking about her mother.

"Listen Ruby I...there's something I need to tell you" the speedster took a breath.

" _Time to come clean and tell her the truth."_

"There's something important I have to tell you...about the Flash."

"The Flash?" the rosette got confused not knowing why he was bringing the scarlet speedster.

"I know you've been wanting to know who he is, that you want to know his secret identity…."

"…."

"Well Ruby, it's me…I'm the Flash" he gazed at her.

"….."

"Ruby?"

The silver eyed girl has lowered her head" I know…."

"What….?"

"I know" she still had her head down.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I've known for a week" she scratched the back of her head.

"You've known that long, and how do you know?"

"There's something I have to tell you too Barry" the Rose petite took a breath" do you remember when I awoke your aura?"

"Yeah…."

"I...after I awoke it, well I started seeing your memories…."

"What? What do you mean by seeing my memories?" Barry stood shocked.

"It's being happening for months and at first I had no idea they were yours. But when I found out they were your memories I was seeing, me and Blake went to Professor Ozpin and he said I'm seeing them because we have a strong bond, and we have a connection. By the way, Blake's seeing Oliver memories just so you know" she gave a cute smile.

"Okaaaayyyyy" the speedster was still having a hard time processing all the information.

"I know you're shock, well I'll be shock too if I find out someone is seeing through my memories. Um, you okay?"

"Last I check I am, you said you started seeing my memories since you unlocked my aura?"

"Yeah…."

"I don't know if what you told me about Ozpin makes any sense at all. Honestly I don't know what to say."

"…."

"Ruby what's wrong?" he noticed the silver eyed girl was sad.

"I….."

"What is it?"

"Are you angry with me?" she whispered.

"Why would I be angry at you?" he smiled.

"I saw what happened to your mom…."

Barry stood shocked but something else shocked him a lot, tears were forming on Ruby's eyes.

"I saw everything that you went through after she died, that you're dad was sent to jail getting blamed for her death, that you started living with that nice police officer and his daughter, everything from your childhood, when you got struck by that lightning bolt becoming the Flash, the months you spent on a coma, when you started fighting crime, all those villains you fought, even that evil man who killed your mother…."

"….."

"There were so many memories about you, I know everything. That you're from another world, that you were older in that world, and the times when you and the Arrow joined forces. I think the memory that hurt the most was the one of your mom and the one when you tried to save her by going back to the past…."

Barry kept his eyes on the girl who was in tears, it looked like she was heart broken.

"I know how much it hurts to lose your mom. A long time ago my mom left on hunting mission and she never return, I found out she died on the mission. I was six when it happened. Barry I don't want you to get angry at me because it's not right for me to see so many memories from your life, something that is personal and it should be private. I wanted for you to tell me all about it, not finding out like that and it makes me angry that I found out that way. Please don't get angry at me I don't want to lose your friendship, you're such a super cool person and you're precious to me…."

"I..I..I..I don't care if you're from another world or if you're older than me I just care about you so much, so please don't get angry….."

She broke down but Barry pulled her to an embrace. He was in tears feeling so hurt for the petite. He thought that there was only one Ruby Rose, the one who was all smiles and cheery with a positive attitude and there was this one. The one who is broken because of the death of her mother, he had no idea how much she was hurting because of it. He was there, he has felt that same pain when he lost his mother and when he chose not to interfere with the course of time by not saving her. The other thing that was tearing him apart was the fact that she thought he will get angry at her for seeing his memories. He understood how she felt, she wanted him to tell her about himself and everything else about his life. But Ruby found out from seeing those memories how are personal to him, and she thought that was wrong.

"I will never ever, get angry at you Ruby you got that?" he broke the hug starting at the teared girl" never, I have no right to get angry at you, okay?"

She nodded as he dried her tears.

"Listen it wasn't your fault you were seeing my memories."

"But I chose to unlock your aura…."

"Yeah it was your choice but I accepted it. You have no control for seeing my memories, and you didn't knew that was going to happen for unlocking my aura either, so it wasn't your fault" he smiled drying his tears.

The speedster put his hands on her face" from now on, I don't want to see you cry like you just did. I want the Ruby who is always happy, that's the Ruby I want."

The petite leader gave a quick nod smiling, yeah she was back to normal he wouldn't want it any other way.

"You know, ever since I came to Remnant I thought I was never going to find any happiness. I was devastated when I found out I died and I can't return to my world, I can't return to any of my family and friends" he felt like crying but gave a smile running a hand through the petite's hair.

"But I was wrong, I met so many people I consider my friends and I have found happiness here. And you Ruby, ever since I met you I realized I was happy in this world. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in Remnant."

His smile was wide but the RWBY leader stopped herself when he said those last words. She was blushing and her heart was beating like crazy. That feeling was at it again, such a strong warm feeling that will bring her to her knees. It felt so wonderful and it was always there whenever she was with Barry, thank Monty Yang wasn't here or she will be teasing her till no end. There were also the time when her sister hugged the teen, she felt a bad feeling in her gut she didn't like it. But that feeling got worse when she saw in Barry's memories that he was in love with Iris and his love for her was so strong, he was willing to let her be with someone else while he was hurting on the inside. He only wished for her to be happy even if it was secretly killing him. She didn't know if she was jealous of such strong affection, but she hope that someday, Barry will love her that way.

Barry made sure there weren't anymore tears on the girl's face, when he looked above and smiled. He lifted Ruby's head to where he was looking at making her silver eyes widened in shock. There at the top stood a mistletoe she scolded mentally her sister has strike again, but those thoughts were erased when she felt her left cheeks being kissed by a pair of warm lips. She couldn't believe it, Barry has kissed her cheek her whole body has froze. He was still smiling and she was blushing, yet again her heart was beating like crazy, again. Its like her entire body was given up on her and she was ready to faint, sure this was the first time a boy has given her a kiss, so that was enough excuse to faint but she couldn't. She didn't wanted this moment to end, she will forever remember this night for the rest of her life.

"Thanks for tonight Ruby. It means a lot to me that you invited me to your home."

The young Rose didn't said a word she was still too happy to say anything. She felt like she was walking in the air and all she could do was smile, smile and more smile. Also that her cheeks were red and all she wanted to do right now, was to stay at Barry's side for the rest of Christmas Eve. She never noticed someone was gazing through the window of the house, a certain blond has snapped a couple of shots using her scroll. She smiled when she took the picture of Barry kissing her sister's cheek, a grin was formed on Yang Xiao Long's lips.

"Nailed it…."

She was about to head back to the kitchen when she heard Ruby gasped. The blond brawler saw through the window and gasp, Barry was releasing lightning through his body and he looked like he couldn't control it. She quickly ran outside and saw her sister worried sick.

"Ruby what happened?!"

"I don't know, one minute we we're looking at the sky and suddenly Barry wasn't feeling well. He started releasing that lightning!"

"Barry listen! You have to stop right now! You're going to get hurt or hurt any of us!" shouted Yang.

"I can't stop it! I can't control it aaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Barry!" Ruby cried she was starting to tear up.

Taiyang and Qrow arrived when they heard the teen's cry.

"Dad what's happening to him?" asked Yang.

"I think this is the result of…." started the blond man.

"It's his aura" Qrow replied" it has reached its limit, this is causing his body to go out of control. As a result his semblance is being developed. What we're seeing right now, is his semblance…."

"Lightning….? Why Lightning?" asked the blond brawler of course she didn't know his secret of him being the Flash.

"Can we do something to stop it?" asked the worried sick Ruby.

"There's nothing we can do, it is up to Barry. He's the only one who can stop his aura from going out of control" said the scythe wielder and teacher.

"Barry!" the rosette got closer to the teen.

"Ruby what are you doing?! Don't get too close to him!" said Yang worried.

"I have to! Listen Barry, you can stop it, you can control it. Its your aura, your semblance!"

"I don't know it's too strong!" the speedster cried feeling more of the energy leaving his body.

"Think about all the memories that make you happy. Your friends your family, everyone who gave you a reason to live, the reason you choose to try to make better each day" the RWBY leader wasn't giving up on him.

" _The memories that make me happy, my friends and my family…."_

Barry knew exactly what to do, Ruby's words really reached out to him. He thought about everyone from Central city, his father, Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Professor Stein. Then he thought about his friends from Starling city, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle. He finally thought about everyone from Remnant, Seymour, team JNPR, Professor Ozpin, Professor Oobleck, Professor Goodwitch, then everyone from team RWBY. His final thoughts were on Ruby, everyone of those people have really made him happy to be alive and it was because of them he trying to live his life to the fullest. Before he realized the lightning was gone and his aura seemed to have return to normal, it was no longer out of control.

"You did it Barry!" Ruby ran to him giving the teen a hug.

"Yeah I did it, oh man what a rush."

"Looks like personal experience did it" smiled Yang.

"Personal experience….?" the speedster turned to the petite.

"I kind of went the same thing when I first developed my semblance" she blushed slightly.

"Thanks Ruby, I don't think I would have been able to stop it, if it weren't for you" smiled the speedster.

"It's okay, glad I was able to help."

"Should we leave you two alone and continue where you left off?" Yang couldn't help but grinned, but seeing her sister's red face was enough to make her comment worth it.

And of course her father laughing, best of Taiyang he's very easy to laugh. Needless to say her puns always make his day.

Qrow on the other hand, just sighed he was the opposite always being too serious.

Suddenly a growl caught everyone's attention. It was the sound of Barry's stomach he smiled to the family" so, can we get back to eat I'm hungry?"

"I have no idea you were still hungry Barry, maybe it was the Ursai we heard that gave the impression" said Taiyang with a laugh.

"Funny" he rolled his eyes while Ruby giggled.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vacuo orphanage kingdom of Vacuo)

When they arrived to their destination Oliver was expecting the building to be bigger, but he was wrong. The orphanage was small which made him hard to believe that children were able to live at such small accommodation. He followed Blake to the front entrance, the faunus pressed the ring bell. The door automatically opened due to someone releasing the lock from the inside. The cat faunus opened the door leading the archer inside, and that's when he was pretty much shocked. The place itself was smaller on the inside than outside, again he asked himself how could children leave here? Blake went to the front desk recognizing the elderly woman present. She had short white hair made in a single bun with glasses chestnut eyes wearing a brown jacket and a long blue skirt. The older woman spotted the raven haired girl and gave a smile while adjusting her glasses.

"Oh my goodness, Blake is that really you?"

"Hello Mrs. Swan, Merry Christmas" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too dear. My look at you, all grown up and you're not alone. Who is this fine young man?"

"This is Oliver."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan" the archer smiled.

The elderly woman gave a smile" nice to meet you."

"My Blake, you really know how to pick em'" she was elbowing the cat faunus on her side while giving a mischievous smile.

The raven haired girl gave a nervous smile while feeling her cheeks heat up. She noticed Oliver chuckling and she elbowed him on his side shutting him up.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"I'm glad to see you're all right too. I was so worried when I found out you ran away from the orphanage dear. Luckily you were adopted by that nice man and his wife."

"I was truly lucky…." she smiled thinking of her adoptive parents.

"Excuse me Mrs. Swan are you in charge of this orphanage?" asked Oliver.

"That's correct sunny boy. I'm the owner as well as caretaker of the children. Originally the orphanage belonged to my late husband. The orphanage was his family legacy, after he passed away he left me ownership of the place through his will."

"I'm really sorry to hear about your husband."

"That's all right sunny boy, he's in a better place. I just hope I can last long enough for at least the children to get adopted."

"And speaking of the children, I would like to see them if that's okay with you."

The elderly woman gazed at Blake who nodded" sure thing, they're all full of energy."

Mrs. Swan has taken a whistle hanging it on her neck before leading both teens to the hallway. She opened the first door letting them in, their eyes widened. It was a wide room with all sorts of toys and it was filled with so many children. But what Oliver took notice that they were all faunus, it will make sense that was the case. Blake told him Vacuo was the kingdom who was the most hostile towards the faunus race. Obviously no one would bother to adopt one because of their hatred for them. Then he wondered if that was the case, then what will happen to them when they reach the age limit. An orphanage had a limit when they turned a certain age, if nobody has adopted one what will become the future of that faunus? He gazed at Blake and it looked like she was reading his mind.

The children were still playing not noticing the presence of their caretaker and the two teens accompanying her. Mrs. Swan reached for the whistle and blew it as loud as her lungs could, that was enough to get the attention of the children.

"Good evening children."

"Good evening Mrs. Swan" they replied in unison.

"I hope you're all behaving, I wouldn't want to scold anyone especially tonight. You all know what day is today?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" replied the chorus of children.

"That's right its the season were behaving is the most important."

"It's also the season for sharing" said a raccoon faunus.

"Correct dear, always share what little we have" smiled the elderly woman.

"Mrs. Swan, will we get presents this year?" asked a girl faunus who was a weasel.

"We might or we might not dear. Remember the most important thing of Christmas is to spend time together."

"Mrs. Swan, is it all right if I take a look around?" asked Oliver.

"Sure thing sunny boy, just don't get lost."

"I don't mind if I show him around. I still remember the place" said Blake.

They left the room with the cat faunus leading the archer to another door. Oliver didn't know what to say when he saw the next room, it was supposed to be the library. First the place wasn't in the best affordable conditions, the floor and the roof were damaged though it was clean it looked like it could use some remodeling. The second thing, he checked the books and was shocked that all of them were outdated, not one single book was new. Some of them had broken covers, broken pages and some had missing pages. He didn't turned to Blake who once more was probably thinking the same thing. The next room they went had a couple of beds with faunus children in it, they were hospitalized. The sight was enough to make the archer vigilante teared up, they were so young probably six to seven years old.

"What happened to them?"

"Unfortunately not all faunus were brought to the world healthy. Many got sick and had serious diseases, many died here. Mrs. Swan didn't wanted to bring it up because it will always break her heart. Even when I was in the orphanage they were still faunus who weren't lucky to stand in their feet, these ones, they're just waiting to die."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"The orphanage's budget is not enough. Mrs. Swan can barely afford the beds and the equipment. You saw the library, you saw the conditions here. Its even a miracle the orphanage was able to hold on for this long. There are even people who want to tear the place down. Probably to replace it for a shopping mall or a parking lot, who knows" Blake's eyes softened gazing at the hospitalized faunus.

Oliver rubbed his forehead as he left the room in a hurry. Watching all of that really angered him to why there has to be so much hatred for the faunus? Why so much discrimination for the race? It was no wonder why Blake ran away when she was only four. Just because they looked different it didn't meant they deserve to be treated different. Before coming to the orphanage he noticed many faunus out on the streets, it was the result for never getting adopted. Once they reached the age limit they will eventually leave the orphanage and be on the streets, with nowhere else to go. As he reached the front desk he saw Mrs. Swan doing some paperwork. After seeing the conditions this orphanage was living he couldn't leave without doing something about it.

"Sunny boy what's the hurry?"

"I just think, being in the season for sharing your orphanage deserves a donation."

"A donation? You're acting silly, it doesn't matter how little I have. As long as I'm with the children, that will be enough for this old woman."

"I will have to insist" Oliver took some lien from his wallet as Blake arrived and her amber eyes widened seeing the amount he has taken.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"The right thing" he offered the lien to the elderly woman.

"Oh dear, I think I need to lie down for a moment" Mrs. Swan looked like she was ready to have a heart attack gazing at the amount.

"Take it, your orphanage needs it."

"This is too much lien I can't accept this."

"This generous donation is a gift courtesy of the headmaster of Beacon Academy. He won't mind helping your orphanage" he smiled.

"But this too much, what should I do with this?"

"You can start with buying the necessary equipment for the sick children. You can start remodeling the entire place, buy new and updated books, buy food, buy toys. I think that will be a nice start, don't you agree?"

"I...I don't know what to say" the elderly woman was in tears.

"Just promise me that you will turn this orphanage into a true home for any homeless faunus."

"That's a promise I can keep. Thank you Oliver."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Swan."

"Merry Christmas."

The archer smiled as he left the place. Mrs. Swan was looking dreamily while turning a gaze at the young faunus.

"That boy's a keeper, when are you going to make your move on him Blake?"

The cat faunus gave a sigh trying not be embarrassed and head to the front door.

"If you're not gonna claim dibs on him I will."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Swan."

The raven haired girl left the orphanage with her cheeks red. She couldn't believe she had the guts to claim dibs on a person who was fifty years younger than her. Then again, Oliver was supposed to be twenty eight and he looked like he just turned eighteen. Literally he was older than her by eleven years and yet she didn't care about that, it wasn't the age or the appearance but the kind of person he is. Thinking about that made her smile, then she remember what Yang told her and chose to ignore it. She caught up to Oliver who wasn't walking too fast, it was more like he was waiting for her. It confused her he was willing to give that much lien for the orphanage.

"What was that all about?"

"Just giving a friendly donation."

"You just gave two hundred thousand lien to Mrs. Swan's orphanage and you don't sound bothered by it."

"I'm not, I was happy to give her all that lien."

"Will Professor Ozpin feel the same way?"

"I'll call him to give him the news. He won't mind, after all its Christmas."

"Oliver…." Blake gave a smile" thank you, because of your donation the orphanage might last for a long time."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Now where else are we going?"

"Where else?"

"I'm sure you didn't came to Vacuo just to go to the orphanage. There's somewhere else you want to go."

"Actually, yes there's somewhere else I would like to go. I always visit them every Christmas."

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver had a pretty good idea where they were going. They have left the city and went right through the forest, the snow was making it hard to see the path. But Blake already knew where to go, it wasn't the first time she has come here. She knew the path that clear from the many times she has come to this forest. They reached an area where there were flowers that couldn't be recognize because of the snow covering them. The archer was able to tell their form and shape and he has seen them before, from a book he read about plants and flowers. The irony made him chuckle, they were Belladonna flowers. Blake's teacher's last name was Belladonna, and he was surrounded by a field of the flower by the same name.

"You've done a lot for the faunus…."

"Giving a donation to a faunus orphanage is a start."

"Not just that, you have given them hope that someday they can achieve equality. You've given them strength."

"I have?" he turned to her like he didn't believe it.

"Haven't you watch the news? Or read the paper?"

"Can't say I have."

"Your speech months ago, just because of that many faunus follow you especially those who are members of the faunus right movement. They're calling you the Arrow of Hope."

"Never knew I'll be one to be giving hope to others."

"Well believe it, that's why I'm glad to have you as a friend. With the Arrow I can believe that our dream will come true, maybe not today but someday we'll be treated as equals."

"I want everyone to treat each other as equals, both humans and faunus. I know it will take a long time but I'm not giving up and I'm not planning to."

Blake smiled as she stared ahead" we're here…."

Oliver saw the house ahead, it surprised him a bit. The house looked very similar to one from ancient Japan, from back at his world. It was the perfect home for a person who teaches the art of the ninja. Blake reached the front door and gave a gentle knock, she smiled as the door opened revealing her adoptive mother. The teen saw her giving such a big smile, it was a smile he never thought he would see her make. The woman pulled the raven haired girl in a warm embrace and saw tears falling from the faunus. It made him happy that there were people who care for her for being a person and not a faunus, to see her as she was their own daughter.

"Blake I'm so happy to see you again" Milena broke the hug smiling at the young girl.

"Me too, mother."

"And who might you be?"

"This is Oliver. Oliver this is Milena, she's my adoptive mother."

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled at the woman.

"Is he your fiance?" she asked in a whisper to the cat faunus making her blushed.

"Friend" Blake whispered back still feeling embarrassed.

She smiled while giving a nod" please come inside, I just made dinner."

Blake removed her shoes and Oliver followed, he expected such. Having a house similar to a Japanese house, obviously the owner must have the Japanese tradition of removing your shoes before entering. Milena lead them to a hallway arriving at the dining room. Just as Oliver thought the table was on the floor and one has to be seated on the floor as well. The raven haired faunus smiled spotting her teacher and adoptive father seated, waiting for everyone with the table filled with food. The food was also similar to Japanese dishes. For some reason the vigilante felt like he will get along with the man he hasn't met yet. He saved Blake's life when she was along in a forest filled with snow, accepted her as his own not caring if she was a faunus, and trained her to be ready for combat.

"Welcome back Blake" Dorell smiled at the sight of his adoptive daughter.

"It's good to be back master-I mean father."

Dorell gazed at the unknown visitor who was next to his daughter, surprisingly the teen gave him a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I am Oliver Queen. I am honored to finally meet the man who taught Blake to fight" he smiled.

"Likewise, I am Dorell Belladonna head of this household, you are welcome to join us for dinner Oliver. I am pleased for you Blake, that you have found a fiance."

"He's her friend" Milena whispered to her husband.

Dorell blinked gazing at the two, both were actually blushing _" friends for the time being…."_

"Anyway please be seated, let us enjoy the food and perhaps we can share stories."

"I will like that" Oliver smiled he was right, he was going to get along with this man.

As they got seated to start eating the archer felt lightheaded. His body growing heavy and he felt it, his aura. It was like his aura has grow in size and it hit a wall it was trapped, and it couldn't get out. At that moment his eyes widened and couldn't believe it, he was able to see the entire lay out of the house. It wasn't just Dorell's home but the entire lay out of the forest, he was able to see everything surrounding the forest, every small detail from the plants, flowers and the animals. The archer had no idea how this was happening or how he was doing this, but it scared him. This wasn't normal, he rubbed his eyes trying to get the image out and he was glad when he opened his eyes again it was gone. He was back at the table like nothing has happened, then he saw Blake looking at him worried.

"Oliver, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just space out for a moment. Pay no attention to that.

Somehow the cat faunus didn't believe him, and it was the same thing with Dorell.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: abandoned ship terminal outskirts of the kingdom of Atlas)

The highly valuable sports car made a complete stop after entering the area. Captain Cold and Heat Wave emerged from the vehicle ready to start their mission with breaking the penitentiary to rescue the Queen's associate. Snart was being his calm usual self but Mick was uneasy, he didn't like any of this in the least. Simply because he didn't trusted the masked woman criminal mastermind one bit. Even if his was a pyromaniac obsess with fire who loves the thrill of fighting, he was well aware the Queen was not to be trusted. He and his partner were obviously being used to rescue another criminal and the result of the mission, will be both of them getting back stab by the woman. He grumbled softly but Cold was able to hear him and rolled his eyes.

"Let's remember what we came here to do."

"The prison break, right…."

"Mick try to sound happy about this. It's not every day we get to infiltrate a maximum security prison."

"Tell me again why are we doing this?"

"Because we're doing her a favor. Once we get her partner out of prison, she will owe us a favor. That's how it is, fifty fifty."

"And you think she's going to repay us? For all we know she might try to have us killed."

"Mick…." Snart stopped his partner" didn't I said, I don't trust her either? That I'm counting on her to stab us on the back."

"Yeah you did said that…."

"And didn't I tell you that I already come up with a counter plan in case she betrays us? A plan B, you remember I told you all about it?" he gave a grin.

The pyromaniac started grinning" right, I remember it's a good plan."

"What do you expect from me? Now let's get going, they're probably waiting for us."

The rogues resumed their walking reaching a landing dock where stood a large ship, completely different from a bull head. They spotted three people they've never seen before a tall man with a bear and two girls who were twins and they looked like they were sixteen. Cold concluded that they were part of the group for the prison break, he knew him and Mick weren't the only ones to be part of this operation. Either way both rogues didn't pay attention to the three, in fact neither Junior or the Malachite twins pay attention to the arrival of both men. They kept on waiting for the brains behind the mission. The ship's hatch opened revealing Queen and someone was next to her.

It was a girl looking in her mid teens quite short, her hair had a color variation of pink, brown and white streaks in the pink half. Her eyes were brown, pale pink and white. She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She was also wearing multitude necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck along with a parasol. The rogues were staring at the girl like she will get in the way, she looked like an innocent defenseless girl.

"You're all here on time, good we can now begin" said the Queen.

"Who's the brat?" Mick stared at the short girl with different hair color.

"This is Neopolitan."

"Like the ice cream?" blinked Heat.

"Mick, stay quiet" said Snart he had a feeling he shouldn't be messing with the short girl.

"You sound like you doubt her abilities" the masked woman was grinning.

"She looks like one of those harlequin dolls, how tough can she be?"

Cold chose to stay quiet while Queen gazed at Neo. The short girl gave a nod as she quickly performed a roundhouse kick on Mick so quick that send him to the ground. She unsheathed a sword from her parasol and was pointing it at his neck. Heat couldn't believe it, he was caught off guard by the attack and now he was at the mercy of a girl who was probably sixteen or younger and was only 4'9 in height. Queen made a gesture telling Neopolitan to stand down, the colored hair girl sheathed her sword back on her parasol.

"Told you to stay quiet" said Snart.

"I highly recommend you don't underestimate an opponent judging by their appearance. For your information Neo is among the most skill assassins in the four kingdoms" said the masked woman.

"This has been very educational. But how about we get to business? We all know what do, and how the plan goes. With your permission Queen, let's get this over with."

"I admire your enthusiasm Snart but I would like to make a quick explanation of the plan. All moves have to be made in the precise order for its success. Analyzing the penitentiary facility's lay out, the area is divided in three floors. Target should be located in the second floor. We will start with a full frontal assault using the ship's weaponry, after the security gets weaken at the front gate, assault team will intervene and keep the guards occupied. While that move has been made, infiltration team will get inside through the front. Infiltration team will break through the guards until reaching the target's destination. Does everyone remember your roles?"

"We're with the assault team" Junior said while the Malachite twins gave a nod.

"And we're with the infiltration team" Snart pointed to Mick and gazed at Neo" I will guess you're coming with us too."

The short girl gave a nod while giving a wink to Cold, and he ignored it.

"Then it's time we commence the operation" replied Queen.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Atlas penitentiary maximum security prison)

Roman Torchwick was having one of his usual boring days in his cell. At least things weren't so bad, he was able to buy a small television set with the little amount of money he earned from his job at this facility. It was actually the first time he was doing an honest living working and earning money, so the experience felt alien to the criminal. Now if he could buy a box of cigars that will make his day, its being so long since he has smoke. He will have to buy one the next time he earns enough lien from his job as a janitor, yes that's right notorious criminal Roman Torchwick was working as a janitor it sounded like a horrible joke. Sweeping, mopping, cleaning toilets yep that was his work. He took the remote control and changed another channel when he heard an explosion coming from the facility and shortly the prison alarm was activated.

" _Looks like my ride out of this hole has finally arrived"_ he grinned.

* * *

(Scene change)

The powerful ship fired its Gatling guns and missiles destroying the front gate of the prison. It fired more powerful rounds killing all the guards on sight. Once the front was completely exposed and weaken in security it was time to start the second phase of the plan. Cinder grinned piloting the ship so far everything was going according to plan remembering the objective was to get Roman out of the security facility. She already memorized all the weapons the guards were using and they were no match against the weapons of Snart and Mick, that was the reason why she chose them to be part of the infiltration team. The masked woman saw a group of guards arriving at the destroyed front gate, they all had helmets, riot shields some had rifles others an electric baton.

"Junior your move, remember your daughter's life is at stake if you fail" she said from her commjunicator.

The guards were firing their rifles at the ship while the hatch opened and a homing missile was sent at them. The explosion killed four of the guards, Junior changed his missile launcher to bat mode charging at the remaining guards Melanie and Miltia followed shortly. Queen grinned watching the three beat up so many of the guards even their riot shields were no match for their attacks. Everything she calculate was accurate Junior and the twins were powerful when they were together as a team. As the guards continued to fall it was time to execute the next phase of her plan, by now the numbers of security has been taken by half. The remaining will fall to the rogues and Neo.

"Snart your move, the target is in second floor of the facility. I shall pick you up at the roof."

*And what of the rest of your people?* Snart's voice was heard from the communication device.

"They have served their purpose, getting the target out of the facility is all that matters."

*Understood.*

Snart, Mick and Neo jumped from the hatch of the ship arriving at the front of the prison. Junior and the twins have done a good job beating up the guards in the area that they weren't paying attention to the new arrivals. Now Snart knew from the start that the old man and the twins were nothing but pawns, that they were expendable meaning they will no longer hold a purpose once the mission is done. After all, he has done the same thing too but he saw his partner gaving him a look that said" she will do the same thing to us". Cold ignored it and lead the team entering the security facility. He was grinning it was like the Queen has analyze the number of guards in the prison, if that was actually possible. What left of the guards they didn't stand a chance against the three of them.

"We're heading to the second floor, go all out Mick!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" he fired his heat gun burning a few of the guards, their riot shields were useless.

Neo however, was looking at all directions before she disappeared from the rogues.

"What the-where did she go?!"

"Never mind her Mick, we have a job to do."

"I knew it, she was nothing but a coward."

"Just focus on what we're here for!"

More guards showed up and Snart used his cold gun to turning them into Popsicle. They reached the second floor ignoring the other inmates in their cell. Queen has already given them the number to the target's cell, so they knew where they were going. At the end of the hallway guards were being sent flying from left to right, the rogues had no idea what was going on. When they reached the corner they saw Neopolitan blocking, punching and kicking the security like a bad habit. Mick stood dumbfounded at how such a little girl can fight like a professional, Snart however didn't say a word remembering Queen's words that Neo was the real deal as an assassin. The girl with different color hair and eyes was holding a bag explaining the reason why she left earlier.

"This is it" Cold saw the number of the cell which it was the right one.

"Oh my escort has arrived how lovely" Torchwick was grinning.

"You're the Queen's associate?" asked Mick.

"The name's Roman Torchwick, pleasure to meet you gentlemen."

"Then stand back" Snart used his cold gun on the cell freezing it he punched the cell shattering the ice.

Neo handed him the bag" aren't you a sight for sore eyes, a minute to change boys."

"Hurry up! We don't have the time" Snart fired his gun at two guards heading their way.

It didn't took long for the criminal to change from his prison clothes to his regular outfit. He grinned as he was twirling his cane, oh yeah he was back in action.

"If you're done, let's go" said Cold.

"Wait, where's my hat?"

"What?" Heat couldn't believe it.

"I'm not leaving without my hat…."

Suddenly Neopolitan put his bowling hat and a cigar to his mouth" oh Neo I can always count on you."

"We're heading to the roof" said Snart.

"After you gentlemen" Torchwick let them pass first as he spotted more guards.

"This is for not giving me complete cable, oh and the terrible food" he fired his cane killing them.

"Merry Christmas" he grinned.

The orange haired man followed his henchman Neo along the two criminals using weapons of ice and fire. They were able to break more guards reaching the third floor while Torchwick was enjoying shooting them down, he really wanted to get out of this hellhole. Not wasting time they made it to the roof and just as planned the ship was waiting for them. The ship landed opening the hatch and they went inside without a second thought. Cinder lifted the ship leaving the prison she was able to see Junior and the Malachite twins still fighting the guards and too bad for them, reinforcements have arrived. Junior gazed above spotting the ship and that's when he knew there was no more point fighting, he stand down and ordered the twins to do the same. A grin formed on the masked woman's lips, the last she saw before taking off was the guards arresting the trio.

" _Pawns only purpose is to be use and thrown off."_

"You have absolutely no idea how good it feels to finally be out of that stinking hole" Torchwick got seated in the passenger seat.

"Did you enjoyed your time at the penitentiary Roman?" Cinder felt like grinning.

"Is that a trick question? My Cinder never thought of you as the humorous type, the answer to your question no. I hated it, lousy service, lousy food, lousy cable, lousy job, everything about it was horrible."

"Then for your sake, I hope you have learn your lesson. Don't get caught again, because if you do, I won't bother attempting another rescue."

"You have my word" the criminal was in a good mood he wasn't feeling like coming up with one of his come backs.

"Do me a favor Roman, and take over the controls while I speak with my business partners."

Torchwick didn't said a word taking over the controls of the ship, letting the masked woman to head to the back where she saw Neo seated in a lady like fashion. For some reason, her eyes were on Snart and the rogue leader was ignoring her affectionate gazes. Cinder felt amused as the assassin was winking at him, she had no idea if she was just messing with him or maybe she actually has a crush on Captain Cold. Next to the rogue leader stood Heat Wave who was playing with his lighter, back and forth lighting the small flame. Nevertheless she admitted their assistance in the operation was a success because of their help.

"I'll say this mission was a complete success. Wouldn't you agree?"

"So what are you going to do now? Double cross us like you did to those three?" Heat Wave didn't sounded happy.

"Mick…." Snart warned he didn't wanted to go through with this again.

"If I wanted to double cross any of you, I would have done it back at the prison" she grinned.

"You really expect me to-" the pyromaniac was stopped by his partner.

"That's enough, now Queen what reason do you have for coming here?" said Cold.

"Just to congratulate you both on a job well done. You boys did better than I anticipate. As per to our agreement, I owe you a favor you can contact me whenever you like. You do have my scroll number."

"That will be fine, I look forward when you come to our aid."

"Where should I drop you two off?" asked the masked woman.

"I think Vale will do, it's been a while since we've been there."

"If you're heading for Vale Snart, a warning will be wise. Tread carefully if you and your partner want to have one of your adventures, the city is protected by the vigilantes."

"Vigilantes you say?" the leader of the rogues sounded amused" I never knew there was such thing as vigilantes in Remnant."

"Just warning you, the Arrow and the Flash aren't opponents you would like to have after you."

At that moment Snart and Mick were shocked hearing the names of the vigilantes of Vale. Cold was the first to react from his shock while Cinder kept her eyes on their expression, her suspicions seemed to be true. The rogues know the vigilantes but she remained quiet before she saw the leader chuckling slightly.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that? I swore you said the Flash and the Arrow…."

"Its exactly as I said, they're the vigilantes of Vale. Wouldn't the two of you getting capture by them."

"We're talking about "The Flash", wears a red suit and he's super fast?"

"The Arrow wears a green hood and he's an archer?" followed Mick.

"That's is correct" replied Cinder.

"The Flash...he's here" Cold stood in deep thought.

"The Arrow is the vigilante from Starling city" whispered Heat.

"They're both here, in Remnant" a grin has formed on Snart's lips.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who got sent here by that freak in the golden helmet" said the pyromaniac.

"This make things even more interesting" said the grinning Captain Cold finally hoping for a challenge.

"….." Queen stood in thought, the odds will go in her favor if they chose to take out the vigilantes for her.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Christmas Day)

(Location: Downtown Vale)

Team RWBY stood in one of the shops of the snowy streets of the city. All of the stores were closed and they were currently waiting for the rest of their friends. They managed to make plans to meet up today and spend some time together. The four girls were wearing their clothing for the cold weather, they gazed at corner and smiled seeing the members of team JNPR. They were also wearing clothes for the low temperature weather. Ruby was overjoyed to see Jaune and everyone again, while Weiss was secretly happy that she was back with teammates and friends, Blake was smiling more often meaning she too was happy, and the same with Yang. It was the same thing with JNPR, Nora looking happier than the rest of her teammates.

"Guys!" to everyone's surprise it was Nora who greeted them.

"So happy you guys made it" Ruby smiled.

"When you called telling me that we should meet for Christmas, I wasn't planning to say no" Jaune smiled he was feeling so much better after resolving his issue with his father.

"How was everyone's Christmas Eve?" asked Phyyra.

"My parents made so much egg nob you wouldn't believe it! It was a giant bowl, like really big you could even dive into it!" said the happy Valkyrie.

"My parents made traditional Christmas dinner, with a variety of desserts and also" said Ren.

"Egg nob!"

"Yes Nora there was egg nob too."

"Sounds like you guys had a pretty awesome Christmas Eve" said Yang smiled remembering the pictures she took of her sister and Barry when they were under the mistletoe.

"We had a pretty cool Christmas Eve too" Ruby tried not to blush remembering when Barry kissed her cheek under the mistletoe.

"It was good" Blake smiled remembering Oliver's donation to the Vacuo orphanage and her reunion with her adoptive parents.

"I suppose mine was okay" Weiss didn't wanted to admit she didn't like her Christmas Eve except when her sister came to spend time with her.

"Looks like everyone made it."

Both teams turned to see Barry and Oliver dressed in their snow clothing. The speedster smiled before gazing back at the rosette who was smiling and blushing. The archer did the same but turned to Blake who was happy to see him.

"It was Barry's idea that we should get together for Christmas" said the archer vigilante.

"I only called Ruby talking to her if it was okay."

"And it was a great idea!" chimed the RWBY leader.

"We're all happy to be here" said Phyyra.

"Anyone will think Christmas is about the food and the presents" Oliver started" but they're wrong, Christmas is all about spending time with your family and your friends. To cherish those memories we make together and remember to be thankful to be alive. No matter where you come from, its the season to be joyful we're still here and hopefully we can continue making more happy memories."

Everyone was moved by his speech. Barry smiled knowing what he was talking about, he and Oliver may no longer be alive in their world, but now they have a new home filled with good people and those people who have become precious to them. Blake and Ruby knew what he was talking about, they knew both vigilantes were from another world and for now they chose to keep their secret. The others were probably not ready to hear the truth, for now they wanted things to stay that way. One thing was certain for sure, even if they were from another world or older than them, both girls considered them very precious people.

Ruby cleared her throat after the speech and grabbed some snow from the ground" well, now that we have that out of the way, we can begin the main reason for our Christmas get together."

Team JNPR knew exactly what the petite was talking about, they followed grabbing snow, forming it into a small ball.

"Snow ball fight!"

"What?" the speedster started but Ruby took his hand.

"Come on Barry you're with us!" she went to her team's side.

Oliver went with JNPR and the war started. Soon the street was filled with so many snow ball being thrown. Nora came prepare as from out of nowhere she has taken a bazooka and Ren was loading it with dozens of snow balls. She laughed maniacally unleashing the snow balls from the fully automatic cannon. Barry wondered where on Remnant she got that but aided RWBY in the battle. Oliver did the same but got a snowball to the face courtesy of Blake. The battle raged on both sides getting blasted in the face by snow balls, at one time Nora has built a snow castle with help from Ren. She was firing the bazooka from the top of the makeshift castle still laughing.

"I'm queen of the snow castle! I'm queen of the snow castle!"

"Think again!" Weiss used a glyph using it to unleash so many snow balls at JNPR and Oliver" queen of the snow castle ha! Don't mess with me I am the ice queen!"

"….."

The members of RBY and Barry stood speechless at her confession while the white haired girl stood blushing.

"She finally acknowledges the nickname" Yang was grinning.

"Oh shut up!"

Nevertheless the Schnee heiress was very happy she was back with her teammates than being locked in her mansion feeling like a prisoner to loneliness.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Its finally finished and as I said its longer than the last chapter.**

 **-I wanted to bring more of Blake's past, I think its right that she got adoptive parents and she was accepted by them for her faunus heritage. Yeah I couldn't resist making her adoptive father a ninja master, come on seriously you have to agree with me Blake has the appearance of a bad ass ninja.**

 **-I also wanted to focus more on Jaune wanting to bring his reunion with his father, I think Roosterteeth might do something like that. Then again maybe not.**

 **-I will focus more on Weiss in later chapters, especially since RT has revealed Winter and Qrow at the third opening, along with the picture of his team that has Raven, Taiyang and Summer.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews.**

 **-On another notr HAPPY HALLOWEEN hope you get lots of candy. Well not me I went to Universal Halloween Horror Nights fuck yeah it was awesome! My favorite haunted house was Freddy vs Jason and favorite ride Hollywood hip ride Rocket truly epic ride (warning not for the fainted heart). Transformer the ride 3D was cool too.**

 **SPOILER SECTION**

 **Flash season 2- its hard to believe Wells from earth 2 is a good guy, if that's true than he's not Zoom makes me wonder if he's the Barry from earth 2 boy that will be an awesome twist. Also I like the new addition to team Flash as the other half of Professor Stein Firestorm. In addition I want to know Cisco powers and what codename he will choose for himself. Snart being a good guy we all knew already because like Sara being alive DC Legends of Tomorrow spoiled that too.**

 **Arrow season 4- yep everyone saw Sara being revived by the Lazarus pit and coming back with no soul acting like a wild beast and now John Constantine will be the one to save her. Oh I can't wait for the next episode I'm so excited.**

Next time: Cold collision and Heat collision


	13. Cold Collision and Heat Collision

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

*Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 13 Cold collision and Heat collision

" **We accept the love we think we deserve"**

 **-Stephen Chobsky-**

* * *

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Ruby's workshop Patch island outside of Vale Remnant)

The garage like place was very well lighted as a certain petite was working hard making something. However the workshop was a bit messy, there were many parts scattered around. Yet it never bothered the leader of RWBY as she continued to work on her secret weapon, something she has put a lot of dedication since the end of the academic semester. So much determination filed her wanting to make this weapon even greater than her baby Crescent Rose. Why? What could possibly motivate Ruby Rose to give it her all in making the greatest weapon she has ever made? The answer was simply, this weapon was for the vigilante known as the Arrow. As a request from Blake asking the team leader to make it, because the hooded archer has lost his best bow. And here she was, making a new bow for the archer hero.

After making the sketches for the weapon she started gathering the necessary parts for the creation of her ultimate work of art. It was amazing how a fifteen year old has so much patience when it comes to building weapons. The scythe wielder was currently making preparations for the secret weapon, wearing her safety goggles. She wasn't wearing her red cloak, due that she didn't wanted the piece of cloth to get dirty or broke she considered her cloak her most precious possession before her scythe. The working was making her face sweat she gazed next to her smiling at Zwei wearing goggles and the dog was holding a paper towel. She took the paper towel and wipe her forehead, then she glance to her left gazing at her other assistance. Barry stood holding the case of tools, but he was looking clueless like he had no idea what he was doing.

After Christmas it wasn't long for Ruby to called the speedster and invite him to her house again. She felt so much better after telling him about seeing through his memories knowing about his past and telling him about her mother. The burden was lifted and she felt so happy wanting to spend more time with him. There weren't any walls between them and she wouldn't want it any other way, she has asked him to assist her in the making of her ultimate weapon. The young Rose took a glance at the teen and smiled she will always feel happy whenever he was by her side. Remembering what happened at Christmas Eve when his aura went out of control unleashing lightning from his body. But she was able to help him and Barry managed to control his aura and new developed semblance.

"Screw."

"Screw.

"Screwdriver."

"Screwdriver."

"Alignment adjuster"

Barry was confused hearing the name, so he took the closest tool and hand it to the petite leader. Ruby looked at the tool and giggled gazing happily at the speedster.

"Silly this is a wrench, I asked for the alignment adjuster. It's a tool use to align and adjust the weight of the weapon, if its too heavy it will affect the wielders movement during battle. I remember how long it took me to adjust Crescent Rose's weight, it was so heavy I could barely lift it. Now hand me the right tool Barry."

"Okay how about…." the speedster saw another tool has never seen before" this…."

The rosette giggled again removing her goggles" that doesn't even come close to the actual tool I'm asking for."

"I'm sorry I was never good with tools" Barry lowered his head in shame sure he was a big genius when it came forensic science and fighting crime but when it came to tools, he sucked.

"It's okay, I will teach you eventually. In the meantime Zwei, please show Barry the alignment adjuster."

"Arf!"

"There's no way…." the speedster paused when he saw dog picking a tool from the box.

"Good boy, see Barry this is the alignment adjuster" Ruby was petting the small dog.

"How does he know?" the teen stood shocked.

"I taught him since he was a puppy. That means I can teach you too."

The vigilante felt stupid after seeing Zwei picking the right tool, meaning he was smarter than him. The gray dog was wagging his tail looking all happy as usual it made him feel ashamed that he didn't know about tools when a dogs does, and knows more than him. The speedster sighed feeling like he was useless to Ruby she was counting on him to help her with weapon she was making and he was doing the opposite. It made him wonder why she was being nice to him when he screwed up. But then again, this was Ruby a girl with such a big kind heart that will never get angry with anyone.

"Look Ruby I'm sorry if I'm slowing you in your work."

"It's okay I'm not angry with you or anything, I appreciate your help no matter if you get it wrong. Just help me out on this, the following tools you will know them trust me" she smiled.

"Okay…." he really hope he doesn't get wrong again.

"Hammer...you do know what the hammer looks like?" the petite was giving him a teasing smile.

"Yes I do know what that is" the speedster has smiled taking the hammer from the tool box.

"Good, okay next strawberry pop tarts."

"Um...that's not here."

"Of course it isn't here silly, it's in the kitchen. Go and bring me a pack" she childishly stuck her tongue.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"Nope, I need my pop tarts whenever I'm in my workshop. It gives me the right energy."

"Right I'll be right back."

"Oh don't forget to put them in the toaster!"

Barry rolled his eyes leaving the shop and walking to the house. He didn't believe the whole needing energy because as far as he knows pop tarts are just pastry snacks. Mentally he was smiling he couldn't say no to Ruby no matter if it was a silly request or something else. She can be childish sometimes and sometimes she can act like a mature girl and he has seen that side of hers. He remembered her plan to take down the Nevermore back at the Beacon initiation, it was truly a good plan. Then her plan to save the kids from the school bus during their first mission, she was truly amazing. As he was heading towards he realized his heart was beating a little quicker than usual. This was feeling, he knew it very well because he had it for Iris for so long. The speedster stopped reaching the kitchen looking shocked.

" _No it can't be...it's not possible. I'm not, I mean Ruby I'm not…."_

"Barry watch your step!"

Too late, he tripped on the floor landing on his back.

"Sorry about that Barry, I just mopped the floor" Taiyang felt bad helping the teen on his feet.

"I'm okay didn't hurt myself" he chuckled.

"Why are you here? Did Ruby kicked you out of her workshop?"

"She wants pop starts, says she needs the energy."

"That's my daughter for you can't get enough sugar in her system" the blond man gave a laugh going to the top counter, opening it revealing the box of strawberry pastries.

"Do you know what she's making?"

"Obviously a weapon of the sorts, it's always being her specialty" he smiled removing the pop tarts from the package and putting them in the toaster.

"I know it's a weapon but I don't have a clue what kind of weapon is. I don't know if the weapon is for her."

"That can't be Ruby loves her scythe more than anything in the world, she would never replace it."

"That's pretty much true" Barry stood in thought of course he knew Ruby loves Crescent Rose, its her baby.

"Have you try asking her?"

"She keeps saying it's a secret and that she can't say a word until she finishes it."

"Well there's your answer, she can be very stubborn when it comes down to it. Looks like you don't have a choice but wait until she's done."

"I guess so…." the speedster gazed at something that caught his attention.

On a wall outside of the kitchen were some pictures. A smiled spread his lips looking at the family pictures, some were when Ruby and Yang were younger. Another picture of the rosette but when she was a toddler and she was accompanied by a woman wearing a white cloak similar to the young Rose. The features of the woman black hair with red streaks and silver eyes, no doubt she was her mother. One picture took his attention the most there were four people looking a little younger he recognized Qrow and Taiyang, and the woman with the white cloak Ruby's mom, he didn't knew the last person. A woman with black hair and red eyes wearing a red and black outfit, holding a red sword similar to a Japanese sword.

Taiyang smiled like he knew what the teen was looking at" that's my favorite picture…."

"Really?"

"We we're the best team in Beacon, no one could rival us."

"Wait you and Qrow we're in the same team?"

"That's right he was the brains behind the team and I was the brawn and there was no one like Qrow when it comes to planning battle strategies. I envy him, we eventually became the strongest team in Remnant. We won the Vital Festival Tournament three times in a row."

"Wow you guys were really something" Barry smiled not surprised they were that strong remembering Qrow was the one who trained Ruby.

"We had everything, the strength, the teamwork and coordination. While Qrow was in charge, Raven was second in command and she was as smart as him. But Summer was the best teammate…."

"Ruby's mom" the speedster knew this was a delicate topic for the blond man.

"Yeah she was really something, always caring for everyone, always trying her best" Taiyang gave a sigh thinking about his wife.

"Just like Ruby…."

"Yeah, I really wish she was still here so she can see how far her daughter has gotten."

Barry was about to change the topic when the toaster rang meaning the pop tarts we're done, something he was very thankful for. Taiyang grabbed a napkin and carefully placed the hot pastries on it.

"I will blow on them before grabbing them if I were you."

"Thanks" he carefully taking the pop tarts.

"Say Barry….?" the blond man started.

"Hm….?"

"Ruby told me about your mom…."

"She did?" the speedster was a bit shocked.

"She told me she was murdered when you were little, I'm really sorry for that. I know the feeling and Ruby does too. She understands you more than anyone."

" _I guess she didn't told him all the details"_ he smiled knowing the rosette wasn't going to bring the truth about him.

"Thanks Mr. Xiao Long."

"Call me Taiyang, I don't like formalities."

BOOM!

"Ruby!"

Barry ran out of the house worried sick the explosion sounded near her workshop. When he reached the place he saw a crater with a lot of smoke coming out. Ruby was holding Crescent Rose in rifle mode looking all happy. Taiyang left the house and just chuckled not worrying about his daughter's safety.

"What happened? You okay?"

"I'm sorry I've being wanting to test the high impact dust rounds you gave me, I couldn't resist" she gave a cute smile.

"Why do I even get worried in the first place?" the speedster just sighed.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: deep forest somewhere in the Vacuo kingdom)

The snow kept on falling covering the what was once the grassy paths. A lone figure stood hidden behind a tree dressed in all black and wearing a black mask covering his mouth. Dressed as an assassin of the night, he who becomes one with the shadows. His breathing was very slow and his eyes were focused on his surroundings, patiently waiting for the moment to strike. Oliver needed to concentrate this was no ordinary fight, his opponent was clever, cunning and deadly. The key to win this confrontation lies in catching the opponent off guard in a surprise attack. That was the reason why he was hiding trying to blend in with his surroundings. The cold weather wasn't really bothering since he's being in colder places before, his thoughts were when he first fought Ra's Al Ghul on top of that mountain.

The archer vigilante had to smiled at Blake not realizing she was this good at stealth. He was supposed to be looking for her, but it seems that all changed. Now she was the one looking for him like a predator about to hunt its prey. As he stood calm behind the tree his eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him but he knew better. He was able to see the entire terrain of the forest and perfectly clear every area, this has happened before back at Christmas Eve. At first he thought it was just an hallucination, but now he concluded this has something to do with his aura. Oliver was surprised that he was able to spot his opponent hiding in a tree branch pretty far away from his location. This was his chance to catch Blake off guard, as long as she doesn't see him he will have the upper hand. Grabbing the handle of his katana he dashed off towards his opponent.

Blake was shocked seeing Oliver running towards her. The cat faunus was wearing the same black ninja outfit only her dark raven hair was tied on a pony tail and his feline ears were exposed. She didn't know how he was able to spot her, she was perfectly well hidden. The faunus put those thoughts aside now that he knew her location her only choice was confront him face to face, dismissing the element of surprise. She unsheathed her katana ready for combat, she blocked the quick strike from the archer. Their eyes met they were locked in a fight on the tree branch exchanging strong attacks. The cat faunus jumped from the branch running from him as Oliver released a couple of shuriken. She blocked the projectiles with her sword cursing mentally she was originally trying to find a place where she can have the advantage over him. But with the vigilante charging at her, not holding back it was hard to focus on her movements.

Even with using her clones it was still making it hard to fight off Oliver. She knew he was strong and skilled but right now, he was being relentless. A sudden movement from the archer caught her off guard as she performed a somersault using a clone, their blades clashed. The raven haired girl gasped tripping she felt on Oliver and both hit the ground. They there for a moment their eyes meeting once more, and their lips were inches apart. Blake felt herself blush and at that moment she remembers that this was similar to ninjas of love. Izamu and Kureha's first meeting, their first battle, their first attraction and how the sexual tension started building between the two. A thought occurred in her head of herself and the archer vigilante kissing passionately, removing their clothes and beginning the intimate act.

" _This isn't the time to be thinking such things…."_

She lowered her guard and before she knew it she was facing the end of Oliver's katana reaching her neck. That was it, she has lost the match and it was because her fantasies got the better of her.

"That will be enough."

Dorell arrived as Oliver sheathed his sword and Blake stood in her place not wanting to stare at her father and teacher. She was ashamed, she was taught better than that. Telling him that she lowered her guard because she was thinking indecent things with the teen next to her will be a blow to her pride. Though she wasn't looking Dorell knew something was bothering her as part of his paternal instincts and not just him, Oliver as well got worried by her behavior. The faunus got up sheathing her sword back and both teens gave a bow to the older man.

"I'm impressed Oliver, you are truly skills. My compliments to your trainers."

"Thank you but I'm sure you are as skill if you were able to teach Blake" the archer removed his mask.

"Milena should be done with the meal by now, Oliver why don't you meet us ahead? We'll follow shortly."

The archer gazed at the cat faunus and was still worried but he gave a nod, as he left.

"Blake walk with me child."

The raven haired girl removed her mask following her master. As she thought he was going to scold her for making such a mistake. With her experience she would have never done something like it. But after reading ninjas in love her fantasies were become a part of her and they were involve around Oliver. She thought she was Kureha and the archer as Izamu, every time she thinks about her and him in those kinds of situations it bothered her in a arousal way. This kind of thing was troubling her thinking what she feels for Oliver was wrong, and it wasn't what she wants to believe. The truth remains she was afraid of this new and alien feeling she has developed for the archer vigilante for a while and she didn't know what to do about it, should she follow it or ignore it?

"I can explain what happened…."

"Do you child?"

"I let my guard down because I lost focus…."

"A mistake that would have easily cost you your life, Oliver would have remove your head on the spot."

The cat faunus gave a sigh of course he was right and it made her feel worst.

"Blake my child, I have raised and taught you everything I know. You would never made a mistake like that, what is troubling you?"

"It's Oliver there's something about him I...I mean I might feel something for him, I don't know what is it's so confusing…."

"Love is such a powerful emotion stronger than fear. There is no shame in feeling that way, Oliver is a good and kind person with a strong will."

"Is it?"

"What do you mean child?"

"I don't know what it is, I have no idea if its really...love or just a physical attraction. Maybe it's not real and I'm deluding myself. This is reality and I don't want to believe its too good to be true, I look at him and I…." she was irritated feeling her cheeks heating up.

Dorell chuckled" I see, so that's what is really troubling you. During the fight you got thoughts of you and Oliver engage in intense intimate training."

Blake stood with her mouth wide open, her face turned red. She couldn't believe her adoptive father and teacher said it like that, or had the guts to say it. Instead the older man just chuckled again like it wasn't bothering him, like he had no dignity to the topic whatsoever.

"Now don't look at me like that child. I was young too and you weren't the only one who got those kinds of thoughts, I am married after all."

"Then you must understand how I feel. What if I feel for Oliver is only the physical attraction, that all I want is to….do it with him" she muttered the last part feeling embarrassed" and there's no love, I don't want to lift my hopes up thinking that is real."

"I understand perfectly how you feel child. Its the first time you are feeling this way for someone, you still don't know if its love yet. It is only natural you are feeling conflicted and you don't know what to do, take the risk of finding out or risk never telling him and severe any chances of feeling the emotion that is love."

"Until I realize what I'm feeling I won't take that risk. Getting hurt from an insult because I'm a faunus is one thing, but getting hurt from heartbreak is one pain I refuse to feel."

"When I first met your mother, I felt something strong for her. Like you I was afraid if it was love or something I was deluding myself with. There was only one thing I could do, do you know what it is?"

Blake only shook her head and he replied with a smile.

"I decided to explore the feeling, by spending time with Milena. When I realize it was love I took the chance to tell her how I feel and I was joyous to know she felt the same."

"But you had to take the risk that she might not want you…."

"That's because love is about taking risk child. It is something that happens unexpectedly and you don't know its love until the last minute. So when you realize the truth you have to take that risk and give it a chance. If you don't, you'll never know and you might regret it in the long run."

"I still don't know how I feel, but I hope I'll be able to know someday."

"Until then, stay by Oliver's side. You will know when you're ready."

"Mas-I mean father...thanks I really needed this talk."

"You can always tell me your troubles anytime. Now as for your impure thoughts with Oliver it is either you are watching movies or perhaps reading a book with adult oriented material, am I wrong?" Dorell gazed at the girl with a critical eye.

"I'm feeling hungry we should head back."

"Trying to change the topic eh? You shouldn't be reading such books my child, you'll become a pervert who only yearns for intimacy."

"I only read it for the characters and the story. There's a great deal of drama in ninjas of love that interest me" she defended.

"Ninjas of love hmm….Never heard of it. I just might buy a copy" he chuckled.

"…..."

Blake left in a hurry wanting to leave behind her father and teacher. There were times he will act like a pervert, and this is one of those times. But she smiled remembering his words she will do just that, she will stay by Oliver's side. It was time to explore this new feeling and figure out what it is and when the times comes, she just might take that risk. The chance to find out if the feeling is real, she hope it was real. Oliver was someone she considered a good friend and she has come to understand so much about him throughout the months. Now if she could stop thinking about doing in it with the archer vigilante.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: abandoned warehouse downtown Vale)

Leonard Snart stood watching on his scroll or more precise, the scroll he stole. Everything he was watching were videos of the Flash and the Arrow in action. Many of the videos were of them saving people, looks like nothing has changed and some showed both vigilantes fighting the creatures of Grimm. He was still shocked that the scarlet speedster was in Remnant, he didn't believe in fate but maybe this was such. He grinned to think he will meet his arch nemesis in the same world, with the bonus that he will also fight the Arrow he has heard about when he was in Central city. The vigilante of Starling city who fights with a bow and arrows and was very skilled in combat. His thoughts were interrupted when Mick arrived getting next to him, he was looking bored.

"How long are you planning to watch those videos?"

"Until I'm certain we can take them on. Now it seems you were right, Doctor Fate must have sent them to this world just like he did with us. As you can see both the Flash and the Arrow are young just like us, and the scarlet speedster isn't as fast as he was once that is an advantage we can take in our favors."

"What of the Arrow? We never fought him before."

"I'm well aware of that Mick, I admit the Arrow is a formidable opponent. He may not be a meta-human but he's known for his combat skills and his deadly aim with a bow."

"Doesn't matter we can take him on, let's just find them both. They won't stand a chance."

"And that's why you need me. You want to find them without a plan, without a strategy let's see how will that turn out when you end up in a cell."

Heat just scoffed he only live for the fight and to burn things.

"Luckily for you I already come up with a plan. The Flash and the Arrow make a strong team, but they have a weakness. The people or innocent civilians they will never let anyone get hurt, we'll use that to our advantage."

"Leverage….? I like it. So we go to a very populated place."

"Not just populated but indoors as well. The less space they have to move around the better and I just found the perfect place" Cold grinned gazing at a particular place from his scroll.

"What is it?" Mick gazed at the scroll grinned" that is a perfect place"

"I know, we take over the area and the bystanders, anything to make it harder for them to fight us."

"I'm with you all the way, just say the plan."

"Listen up carefully if we pull this through we won't have to worry about the vigilantes of Vale as they are called now."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale shopping mall)

"I appreciate calling me to accompany you Yang."

"Sure no problem."

Weiss and Yang were walking the busy grounds of one of Vale's biggest shopping districts. The blond brawler felt like doing some shopping since the start of the second academic semester was around the corner, and she felt like going out. She honestly didn't like staying in her house for too long thankful to have Bumblebee. She wanted to bring Ruby but she was too busy working on some weapon she had no idea what it was since her sister has being very secretive about it. Then she called Blake but apparently there was no reception to wherever the faunus member of the team was. Which lead to calling the Schnee heiress and she was surprised when she immediately got a reply from the girl, not to mention she sounded excited that she has called her. It didn't matter at least she wasn't shopping alone.

Weiss for her part was so thankful and grateful the blond brawler has called her to join her for the shopping spree. She didn't hesitated to open her scroll to received the call from her blond teammate because she hated being locked in her home. The large mansion with the only people to talk to are the servants and they will always agree with anything you say simply because they don't have a choice and take her side. Her room which was like an isolated prison and her family which barely pays her a visit. The loneliness that brings her whenever she goes there it was the reason why she never looks forwards for Christmas or any other day, that was until she started at Beacon. It was hard to keep her smile hidden the only thing that matters to her, she was away from her home and she was spending time with one of her teammates and friends.

"So the others won't be joining us?" asked the white haired heiress.

"Ruby's busy building some secret weapon with Barry helping her, and Blake I had no idea where she is. She's probably in some library reading the entire collection of books and I'm pretty sure Oliver is with her."

"So it's just the two of us?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't mind, I do enjoy shopping."

"I read online that there are some stores with killer discounts, very good for our lien."

"I enjoy discounts on stores too" she smiled.

"So where should we go first?"

"I feel like you should decide."

"Really?" Yang was taken back.

"You were the one who called me, you do the honors."

"Okaaayyyyy…."

"What?"

"At first I wasn't bother, but now I'm getting worried. Are you okay Weiss?"

"Of course I'm okay, why are you asking?"

"It's just you're being too happy, even more than that time you asked us to check the decorations for the Vital Festival it creep me out honestly."

"I can't be happy?!" the heiress got annoyed.

"How can I say this without upsetting you? You're not the kind of person who will get so happy over anything."

"If I feel like I want to be happy than I will be happy!"

"Okay okay calm down, but this is a whole new side of you Weiss."

"Hmph…." she frowned" why are you smiling?"

"Nothing I just realized why you're in a happy mood. You were lonely and you wanted to be with us badly, it was no wonder why you quickly picked up my call. I can also tell you're not that thrill because Ruby and Blake aren't here."

Weiss was about to say something but stood quiet, then she opened her mouth again" how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Able to tell what was wrong with me just like that."

"So I was right" the blond grinned.

"Answer me now."

"You're like an open book Weiss that's why you're so easy to read. I guess being someone from a wealthy family leads to a very lonely childhood right?"

"I guess…." the heiress gave a soft nod.

"But you're not alone anymore, you have me Ruby, Blake, team JNPR, Barry and Oliver."

"You're very observant Yang."

"Thanks, I guess now I just know where to go first."

"Ahem I'll be the one deciding where to go first."

"I thought you said I should do the honors."

"But who do you think is buying?" the Schnee heiress took her credit card with her name, signature and company logo.

"You are!" smiled the blond feeling great that she won't have to spend any lien with the shopping, the benefits of having a friend from a wealthy family.

"But don't get used to it, I suppose just this once I should do something for the team."

"No arguments from me" the blond gave a smile.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: near the coast island of Patch)

Barry has changed into his Flash suit and Ruby has changed into her training outfit. After the rosette has worked on her secret weapon for hours she decided to take a break and focus more on her training with the scarlet speedster. Now that she knew who was behind the mask she felt so much better and she can more of herself, because it was Barry. They left her house and went to the shore side of the small island to try out the next step of the training program, which included running on water. If anything, the petite leader was looking to run on water because she never thought she'll be able to do it. At least not with her normal speed but now that she has gotten faster, she might stood a chance. Needless to say the RWBY leader was very hyped to begin with the exercise.

For Barry he was happy to resume the training with Ruby he admitted she has progressed. He decided to leave this part of the training until the petite has gotten real fast, running on water was the same as running on a wall or the side of a building. But today he decided he shouldn't just focus on the scythe wielder but on himself too. Now that he has unlocked his semblance he needed to learn to control it and he had a feeling the teen girl next to him will be able to help. She did helped him control his excess aura accumulation so he trusted her that much. A smiled was formed on his lips Ruby might be the one to help him understands his semblance more, what better to rely than her? He saw the teen leader jumping up and down looking as hype as ever, she was very eager to begin.

"Barry let's start already!" she covered her mouth like she did wrong" sorry, I should call you Flash right?"

"Yes you should, only when I'm wearing the suit. Okay, let's start with stretching your body and a test run. I have to make sure you're ready for this exercise."

"But I am more than ready for this!"

"Then prove it, do the stretching and the test run."

The young Rose gave a nod and did the stretching exercises, it was only for a two minutes before she ran with her semblance a whole lap to the beach. Barry was impressed she did it faster than he thought, looks like she might do this after all.

"Okay Ruby listen up, this part of the training is very important. It will prove if you're fast enough to run on water. If you succeed, we'll move in to the next step which is running on walls or buildings."

"Oh I can't wait!" the petite looked very eager.

"But you have to pass this exercise, okay?"

"When will you teach me to do the echoi voice?"

"That's more advance, once you completed running on water and walls we can move on to that part."

"Cool!"

"All right, you're going to run as fast as you can on the water. You will turn the other way in the form of a semi-circle and return here, are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

The speedster opened his scroll changing his time to a chronometer wanting to see her time" on your mark...get set….go!"

Ruby dashed with her semblance leaving a trail of rose petals. Barry smiled seeing that she has done it, the teen was running on the water. To think she has come this far in a couple of months and it was all thanks to him. Looks like he passed as a good teacher, the petite leader turned forming the semi-circle and returned to the shore cheering.

"I did it! I did it! Did you saw me Ba-I mean Flash…."

"I did and good job I knew you could do it. You're really improving."

The RWBY leader just smiled scratching the back of her head, and eventually blushing from the compliment" all because I have a great teacher."

"Don't flatter me yet, not until we're done with the training. Why don't we move on with something different? Like using your semblance on your arms."

"Sure!" she happily started moving her arms in circle motion she was unleashing a small cyclone with lots of rose petals coming out but she ended up tripping hitting the sand face first.

"You okay?" he went to her helping the teen.

"I'm okay" her whole face was covered in sand making the speedster chuckled.

"Here clean yourself. Looks like you still have a lot to learn with using your arms" he offered her a small piece of cloth.

"Flash? Why don't we leave my training for now?" Ruby cleaned her face from the sand.

"Why?" Barry didn't know why she wanted to stop since they barely started.

"Because I want to see more of your semblance. You just unlocked it and I thought I should repay you for everything you've done for me. Maybe I can help you control it better."

"I guess I should focus on controlling my semblance for now and...hey, you're not doing this on purpose to skip your training?" he was smirking.

"N-no of course not! I really want to help you with controlling your semblance."

"All right I'm going to start using my semblance" the speedster's hands were filled with red lightning" this is weird…."

"What is?" Ruby got closer to the speedster.

"This lightning...that day I was losing control, the lightning was yellow and now this one's different I don't know what this means."

"Maybe you have two types of lightning."

"Two types of lightning that can't...okay I won't doubt you Ruby because you might be right. This whole semblance thing is new to me."

"When I first developed my semblance I was so scared. I was running and before I realized it I was running faster, I ended up tripping."

"Like you did just now?" Barry grinned.

"Hey don't tease I'm trying to help you" the rosette gave her cute pout.

"Okay so what should I do now?" his hands were still filled with the red lightning.

"Try using it, like unleashing it as an attack."

"I don't know, somehow this lightning feels different from the yellow one."

"How different?"

"It's like this lightning isn't the same from the yellow lightning. When it was surging through my body it felt dangerous, like it could be harmful. But this one...it doesn't feel that way I don't know how to explain it."

"Hmm...maybe that's just it. The yellow lightning is harmful which is the one design for attacking and the red lightning isn't harmful."

"That does make sense but if the yellow lightning is for meant to attack, then what does the red lightning does?"

"It could be use for defense like a shield. But anyway we won't know unless we try it."

"What are you talking about?" Barry had a bad feeling.

"Let me touch it."

"What?! No Ruby you are not touching the red lightning, it could be dangerous. You might get hurt or worst."

"You said it feels different from the yellow lightning, maybe it doesn't harm you but it does the opposite."

"Well you shouldn't take my word for it."

"I think I should. I trust you."

"Don't do it Ruby."

But the scythe wielder ignored his warning and both of her hands touched he's. She felt the red lightning coming to her body making her silver eyes widened. It felt like a powerful jolt hitting her but what surprised her the most, it wasn't hurting her. She was right after all, this lightning wasn't harmful but soon she found out the truth. Her entire body felt different for instance, she felt her aura level increasing reaching new heights she thought she would never get. That wasn't all she felt her physical strength increasing too, she had no idea how strong she was now. She let go of him with a shocked expression and Barry was worried sick thinking the lightning has hurt her, if he only knew. The speedster was shaking the teen girl trying to get a reaction, the RWBY leader stood shocked in her place.

"Ruby...Ruby! Are you all right?"

"I'm more than all right" she was smiling overjoyed" I feel so strong you won't believe it. My strength and my aura feel so strong, I wonder how fast I can go now."

"Wait I don't think you should-"

Ruby dashed off to the sea shocking Barry beyond belief. She went so fast she managed to do a sonic boom breaking the sound barrier. She went so far he could have sworn she reached Vale and then turned back but eventually she tripped falling on the water. The speedster knew he had to save her she looked like an out of control torpedo. He jumped catching the petite leader on time as she reached the shore. Ruby was too shocked to realized that Barry was carrying her bridal style for the second time. He settled her down on the ground and she still had the same expression on her face, he even waved his hand in front of her.

"Ruby you okay?"

"That...was...super mega COOL! Did you see me?! I was so fast!"

"I'm glad you're okay looks like the red lightning didn't harm you after all."

"It's the opposite Barry. Okay, let's sum it up. The yellow lightning does harm and the red lightning doesn't, but instead it increases your strength, your aura and your semblance."

"That makes sense, so you're saying my semblance divides into two lightning. One is meant to attack and the other one charges someone's aura….?"

"Yeah you're like a human battery charger and…." Ruby paused feeling her strength and aura returning to normal" and it's gone, I'm not charged up anymore."

"Looks like the charge is only temporary."

"That doesn't matter you have a pretty cool semblance. You should try practicing the yellow lightning now."

"I think I will, but you have to resume with your training. We're not stopping, just because we're focusing on my semblance."

"Okay I will continue working on my arms and you continue with your yellow lightning training."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Thanks for everything" his smile was enough to make her blush.

"I'm always happy to help you Barry. You've helped me more" she fidgeted.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: dojo Belladonna household forest somewhere in the Vacuo kingdom)

Oliver and Blake have teamed up to take on Dorell in a sparring match. They were still dressed in their ninja outfits, minus the mask. Their katana's clashed with the ninjutsu master and he managed to blocked both of their attacks. Oliver for his part managed to find out Dorell was the real deal, he was skilled and gifted in combat. It felt like he was fighting Adam all over again and even with the teamwork of the raven haired faunus it wasn't enough. The older man was truly a force to be reckoned with he never doubted that he trained Blake when she was little. Their eyes met and they were able to read their thoughts they charged the older man on the front making him blocked. Oliver grinned giving the girl a lift and she jumped catching her teacher from behind. Dorell has chuckled crossing blades with both opponents.

"As expected from fighting both of you, at ease you two."

Both smiled at each other as they lowered their swords. Milena arrived with a tray and glasses with green tea. She offered the tea to everyone as they got seated enjoying the drink. Blake took a sip noticing Oliver was next to her and as usual she will enjoy his company. Milena was next to her husband and the cat faunus over heard her whispering to Dorell something about her and the teen male next to her. She already got an idea what she was telling him, trying not to blush she chose to ignore it. Her father and teacher has already told her what she needed to do so she will take his advice. As the took another sip from the tea while thinking about what has happened recently, twice he was able to see at such large distance. It wasn't normal and he knew it had to do with his aura so he thought telling the people present was the right thing to do, especially Blake.

"There's something I have to say" he started catching everyone's attention.

"Ever since Christmas Eve I have experienced something I can't explain, I know it has to do with my aura. My eyes have being acting up and as a result I've being seeing something from out of the ordinary…."

"Something out of the ordinary? Please elaborate Oliver" said Dorell.

"I can see things from far away. On Christmas Eve I was able to see the entire terrain, this house inside and out and almost the entire forest. I was able to see every detail from big to small."

"Hm...you said it has to do with your aura" replied the older man.

"I think I know what it is" Blake spoke.

"I hope it's nothing serious" said the archer.

"Not at all, it must be your semblance. You might have unlocked it on Christmas Eve."

"My semblance…."

"I believe Blake is correct. Your semblance must be the ability to enhance your vision to great lengths and the ability to see through solid objects" said the ninja master.

"Enhance vision, and to see through solid objects? Are you talking about three hundred sixty degree vision and x-ray vision?"

"That is correct and I must say it is a very useful ability. To see your opponents from far away before they even see you and to see them where they are hiding. No doubt you'll have the upper hand in combat."

"Is that how you were able to see me?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Yeah I was able to see you hiding behind the branch from that far."

"I think your semblance suits you well. Because you specialize in archery it is very useful" said the faunus.

"One's semblance is the reflection of one's soul, it should be expected to suit him" followed Dorell.

"Would you like more tea Oliver?" asked Milena.

"Yes it is good tea" smiled the archer as the woman was pouring him more of the hot beverage.

"Pay attention Blake. I want you to learn how to make a good tea. You will have to when you have to serve Oliver once you married him" she hide her smirk.

"Mother" blushed the cat faunus while the archer spit his tea.

"Well I have to refill the pot if you excuse me" Milena got up leaving the dojo.

"Its good tea" Oliver tried to ignore her comment but his cheeks were red.

"Can you tell her to stop making those comments?" whispered Blake to her adoptive father.

"You know your mother, anything I tell her will fall on deaf ears."

The archer vigilante took another sip from his tea when he heard his scroll beeping. He checked and saw he had one new message and he wasn't surprised that it was from Ozpin, he opened the device to read it.

 **-Ozpin-**

 **I know its late but I do hope you have had a great Christmas. On another note I don't mind you took two hundred thousand lien from my funds for the donation of the Vacuo orphanage, it was Christmas after all. Just make sure you don't do it again.**

 **Now to business I recommend you check the news network I do believe you know some of the people.**

Oliver did as told and check online entering the news network site. In the recent news section he entered the channel hearing the broadcast for everyone present.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for Vale News. I am here live from Atlas penitentiary security prison, as you can see the entire front gate has been destroyed to rubble. This was caused by a well armed air ship, which it was identified as an advance model from the Atlas military. From the ship emerged six people three of them went inside the prison and unfortunately we couldn't get a clear view of the identity of the three infiltrators. however we were able to identified the other people who stayed behind and chose to take on the penitentiary personnel.*

The archer's eyes widened when he saw the picture of one of the prison attackers.

*The first is Hei Xion male thirty three year old who supposedly is the owner of a night club in downtown Vale. The other attackers were identified as Melanie and Militiades Malachite both female and twin sisters, both are sixteen years old and apparently they had the position of bodyguards for Hei Xiong who also work in his night club.*

" _This can't be happening, why in the world would they do such a thing…."_

*Unfortunately the bad news doesn't end there. It has been confirmed that the three infiltrators of the prison managed to break out notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. Said criminal who had various charges of theft, kidnapping and murder was brought down to justice by the vigilantes of Vale the Arrow and the Flash six months ago. Now he has escaped and he's wandering the streets of the four kingdoms as I speak. As for the attackers they were captured and arrested. Hei Xiong is currently serving five years under the charges of breaking an entering into the security prison and attacking guard personnel. As for the Malachite twins they are being held at the juvenile detention center in Vale under the same charges, they're sentence remains unknown.*

" _Torchwick is out damn it"_ he mentally cursed.

*Now standing next to me is the man in charge of the Atlas military and also the headmaster of Mantle academy General James Ironwood. Tell us General how can you explain the fact that one of the ships of your army is responsible for the prison break?*

* It is obvious that someone has stole that ship model because of its advance weaponry. I assure you that no one from my military is responsible or was piloting that ship.*

*Is it possible that there could be corrupted soldiers among your men? Maybe one of them chose to sold out his loyalty by selling the ship.*

*I have no comments for that Miss Lavender but I can assure you we will find out who was responsible for stealing that model.*

Oliver closed his scroll not wanting to hear another word. He wasn't happy in the least Atlas prison was attacked, people got hurt, Torchwick escaped and the people responsible were considered his friends. It felt he's and Barry's efforts to capture the criminal were all for nothing. With this the Queen has another associate working for her along with the White Fang. He turned to Blake and Dorell, the faunus wasn't happy she was in thought the same with the older man.

"You all heard it?"

"Torchwick escaped, was it the White Fang?" said the raven haired girl.

"No there weren't any members. But I do know some of them."

"Most disturbing news, I have heard of Roman Torchwick. Nothing good about him I'm afraid" said Dorell.

Milena arrived with fresh tea as the archer vigilante got up.

"Where are you going Oliver?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay, I have to go."

"Shall I go with you?" asked Blake.

"It's okay I got this."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: highway downtown Vale)

The rogues sports car drove through the busy highway. Snart was driving with so much anticipation for the upcoming confrontation with his nemesis the scarlet speedster, the Flash. His trusty cold gun was next to him while on the passenger seat stood Mick, also looking very anxious. He was looking forward to fight the speedster and burn something and that wasn't all both have also being looking forward to fight the Arrow. Two vigilantes against two criminals those odds were acceptable and with their plan, there was no way they could lose. Cold took an exit on the highway heading for the streets of downtown and made a stop. He got off the car with Mick following him, they were staring at their destination where the plan was going to take place. To Snart it was personal to have another showdown with the fast vigilante.

"You remember the plan?"

"I do, I actually memorized it."

"That's good. But let me explain it again just in case, it never hurts to repeat myself. As soon as we're in you will gather as many people as you can and put them all in one place. While you do that I will handle the security and shut all exits to keep anyone from leaving and keeping all of us in and after that all we have to do is wait. We don't have to worry about out targets, they will eventually find a way to get in. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, I will fight the Flash."

"No you will fight the Arrow. I will fight the Flash."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"Because I'm smarter than you. Trust me I have a couple of strategies that will work against him. You on the other hand have no strategy whatsoever, except for charging in and attack until he can't move no more."

"And what's wrong with that?" Mick stood confused.

"I prove my point. Look you're going to have a lot of fun fighting the Arrow, he's strong. Can't say you'll be able to beat him."

"Watch me."

"If we have this out of the way, then we can finally begin" Snart grinned watching in the distance the place where they were heading.

"Vale mall is in for a cold and rude awakening."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale Shopping Mall)

Weiss and Yang have decided to get some food after they were done shopping. They were seated in one of the many tables of the mall's food court. The Schnee heiress was eating a chicken salad while the blond brawler was having a double burger with bacon and extra cheese. The heiress took a few bite before gazing at her blond teammate looking like she was in deep thought. Ever since she arrived to the mall she has being wanting to talk to her, there was something troubling her. She was happy that she bought some clothes for her and for the blond because it's being a while since she has gone shopping and because it was for her teammates and friends. But now she needed to speak her mind about something important, it brought her attention since Christmas Eve. The white haired girl paused on her eating while Yang was still munching on her burger.

"Thanks for buying all this stuff Weiss."

"Don't talk with your mouth full" she scolded.

"Yep you never change. Mmm...oh wow Ruby has no idea what she's missing. This double burger bacon with extra cheese is so good. Maybe I should buy one for her."

"I'm glad that your enjoying the food."

"You bet I am" she took another bite.

"….."

"Say Yang….?"

"What?"

She frowned at the blond, still talking with her mouth full but chose not to say anything" is it all right if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, shoot."

The heiress took a breath" how do you describe your relationship with Ruby?"

"What?" Yang put down the burger giving all her attention on the Schnee girl" what do you mean?"

"Look I...I know you and Ruby aren't related by blood because its so obvious, neither of you look the same. But at the same time the way you behave around her and how you treat her and how she reacts back, you two act like you were true blood related sisters."

"Ruby might have green hair and rainbow colored eyes and she will still be my sister. Nothing will ever change that it doesn't matter squat if we aren't related by blood, she will always be my little sister."

"I figure you would say that" the heiress gave a nod with a smile.

"Okay, so why are you asking me?"

"Honestly I...I envy your relationship with her. I see you two and I think that's how true siblings should behave, it is a perfect example how brothers or sister's should be."

"Why?" Yang was now gazing at the white haired girl with concern" what's wrong Weiss?"

"I have an older sister."

"You do?"

"Yes, we're blood related but she's…maybe it will make sense if I start from the beginning. I told you that my family have being victims to the White Fang for years, friends and associates of my father's company have being captured before…."

Yang noticed the heiress's hands were trembling slightly.

"When I was eight they went too far. My mother was captured and she…she didn't made it."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No it is necessary that I bring this. After her death my sister insisted that both her and myself should take combat classes. She convinced father that we should get training immediately, we needed to prepare ourselves for the worst just in case we fall victim to the White Fang. I didn't minded the training but she...she took it too far. She trained day in and day out without stopping. She wanted to get strong to make sure me or her ends don't end up like mother. Her personality changed she was more serious and her only focus was the family's safety. She was the one who always kept a close eye on the faunus workers of the company, she didn't trusted a single one."

"After what happened to your mom its understandable to feel that way towards the faunus" Yang's lilac eyes softened hearing the death of her mother reminded her of the death of Ruby's mom.

"Before mother's death she was livelier and happier, this horrible experience changed her for the worst. I can't have a normal conversation with her without bringing the White Fang or the company's future. She keeps saying that the only thing I should care about is family and father's company nothing else. But I refuse to believe that there's more than just family and the future of multi millionaire lien company. That's why I wish I could go back to have a regular relationship with her" she gave a sad smile.

"Watching you and Ruby reminded me of how we used to be. I don't know what to say to her or how I should act, my sister stopped acting like herself a long time ago."

"I have a pretty good feeling that going to Beacon didn't suited her well."

"No it didn't she was upset and father was furious. Both of them were against my decision to join the academy, neither wants me to become a huntress. Because being one is a life risking job, all the dangers we'll be facing including slaying Grimm. Since they were angry at me they have taken upon themselves to ignore me, and today they still do. That's why I wasn't looking forward to Christmas break, I don't like returning to my home because it only reminds me how my family feels."

Yang nodded it was no wonder why Weiss was lonely, why she desperately needed friends. Her own family shuns her because of a choice she made, she wanted to be a huntress while they wanted her to look after their safety and her father's company. It was hard to think of the best solution to help her, of course she wanted to help her. The ice cold heiress has actually opened up to her and it meant a lot to her she has. Her father and her sister were being selfish and too over protective of her, the last part she was familiar a bit. She was overprotective of her sister Ruby and she always wants what's best for her but she knew she couldn't control her life. There will come a time when she matures and she will make her own decisions and there's nothing she can do about it, but only to accept them. The blond brawler finished eating her burger while the Schnee heiress hasn't touch her chicken salad yet.

"I don't know what to say Weiss, you've being through a lot. No one deserves what you're experiencing, have you thought talking to them?"

"That's easier said than done. I once tried talking to father of my choice to go to Beacon the only thing I got was one of his temper tantrums, for over an hour. My sister's different but she wouldn't listen. Now tell me, how do you convince them that I don't need protection and that I don't want to be part of the company?"

"I understand what your dad and your sister feel a little. You may or may not believe it but they care for you and after what happened to your mom, its no wonder why they're being over protective of you. Ruby's mom passed away a long time ago doing a mission and ever since then I've being more over protective of her."

"Yes but your case its different you know Ruby can take care of herself. You care for her but you're not always shielding her from harm like an overprotective obsess parent" the heiress saw the blond giving a sad smile.

"There are times I wish I was. Remember the initiation test? When Ruby was about to be kill by that Deathstalker I felt so angry with myself, because I was so helpless to do a damn thing to protect her. Here I am with my strength and my little sister is about to die by a Grimm at the first day in Beacon. If it weren't for you to charge in and save her Ruby would be dead, that's why I will always be grateful to you Weiss. I know I can't always protect her because we are huntresses in training and she's a team leader, she will always be in danger, all of us will. But that doesn't stop me from trying to be there for her whenever she needs me."

"So that brings me to my advice for you. You have to sit with your dad and your sister and talk to them, tell them how you feel. It doesn't matter if they get angry with you they have to understand your point whether they like it or not. They're as stubborn as a mule but you have to get it to their head that you're not some defenseless little girl. You chose to become a huntress and go to Beacon, your choice if they can't respect it and accept it, then they don't have the right to be your family. If they really love you they will settle with your decision through good or bad."

Weiss stood shocked for a moment. A smile was formed on her lips happy to hear her words. The answer was so simple and so obvious and she knew what to do. It wasn't going to be easy talking to both of them and lay down her foot. She will have to be patient and take her time one of these days she will face them. But for now, she wanted to continue attending Beacon with her teammates and how grateful she is to have such great friends for teammates. No matter what her father and sister thinks, going to Beacon was the best decision she made in her entire life. Because of it she wasn't lonely anymore, with friends she truly felt complete. Feeling pleased with the way this conversation took she resumed eating her salad.

"Thank you Yang for your words of wisdom, I appreciate it."

"Now who's talking with her mouth full?" the blond grinned.

She frowned resuming her eating" can we keep this conversation from the rest of the team?"

"Are you sure that's okay? Look what happened to Blake for keeping secrets from us."

"I know. I was the one who told her to always rely on us if something's troubling her and keeping secrets within the team isn't a wise choice. But for now I want to keep this secret for a little while. I promise I will tell Ruby and Blake about it."

"Well make sure you keep your promise. Because if you don't, I will sure tell them."

"Thanks again Yang."

"I believe that's what friends are for" the blond brawler smiled.

As Weiss went to pick what remains of her salad they heard screams. The cries of the people from all over the mall could be heard. Both girls looked at each other alarmed and they got up from the table.

"What's going on?" asked the blond.

"Nothing good from all those screams."

"We should check it out."

"Right" the Schnee heiress gazed at Myrtenaster sheathed on her waist.

* * *

(Scene change)

The people were all panicking as they were being dragged by Heat Wave. The pyromaniac threw a father with his son and daughter following him, all were beyond scared. Probably some of them escape the mall before Snart could freeze the exits but he didn't care as long as they have plenty of hostages. He has gathered them all in the center of the shopping district. Mick was grinning anxious for their prey to arrive this plan was going to work because Snart thought of it. Every plan that has being planned by Cold has always being successful and effective, so he won't argue with this one. He saw a woman running away but he captured her in time, throwing the innocent civilian in the group of hostages. A security guard pointed his weapon at him but he was frozen on the spot.

"All security taken care of, and all exits sealed" Cold walked next to his partner.

"This is all I managed to gather."

"Good work, this will do" the rogue leader grinned at the lot of people" time to begin the next phase of the plan."

He opened his scroll sending a live broadcast to all communication devices all over city" attention kingdom of Vale my partner and I have a message exclusively for your vigilantes, the Flash and the Arrow. You may not know who we are but they sure do know. We have taken over the mall along with over fifty people in it. If you care for their lives you will not hesitate to come to Vale mall and face us. And just to let you know we mean business, we're setting a time limit. One hour, if they don't show up by then well...I can't imagine what will happen to all these people. So Flash, Arrow their lives rest in your hands."

Cold closed the scroll gazing at Heat" the message has being sent and the bait has being released, now we wait. But knowing Flash he'll be here in seconds so keep your eyes open Mick."

"These people are starting to get on my nerves" the pyromaniac glared at the hostages who were panicking in fear.

"Excuse me! Can I get your attention for a moment?" Snart noticed they were still panicking.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Heat fired his gun in the air releasing a wave of fire and it was enough to make the hostages stay quiet.

"Thank you" he gazed to his partner and went back to the people" now I know you're all afraid and you feel like panicking but I assure you everything will be all right. We're not interested in any of you we're only holding you hostage until the Flash and the Arrow arrives. Once they're here I promise, we will let you go."

"You will let them go now!"

"Who said that?"

"I did!"

Cold and Heat turned to the source of the voice to see two teenage girls standing in their way. Snart lifted his goggles and his coat his eyes were on the girl who was glaring daggers at him. She had long white hair tied on a pony tail, aqua eyes, a scar on her right eye which suited her appearance well. A light blue dress with a bolero jacket with light blue long boots below her knees and she was holding a sword which looked like a rapier with a barrel above the handle. Cold admitted this girl was very attractive and that the fact she was glaring at him with so much anger made him like her more. She was truly a beauty who looked like she wasn't kidding when she demanded to let the hostages go. All he did was smiled in amusement and she glared at him even more for his action.

Mick was staring at the girl next to the white haired one. She had long blond hair with lilac eyes wearing an outfit considered to be sexy with a nice chest. She was wearing a pair of what it looks to be gauntlets colored yellow. Unlike the white haired girl, she was grinning at him. It was more like she was looking forward to fight him, her weapon made him realized she was a close range fighter who likes to use her fists. That made him grinned, after burning things he likes to have a good brawl. Using your fists is better than using a weapon, he was looking forward to fight her instead of the Arrow. He lifted his goggles meeting the blond babe in the eyes he will be lying if he says she wasn't attractive, but she was gorgeous. In fact he would say she's hot especially when he had the body of a twenty year old.

"And you are….?" Cold was still looking at the white haired girl.

"I'm not telling my name to a low life criminal like you. It won't matter anyway, because we're getting those hostages out of here."

"And we're taking you guys down!" the blond brawler banged her fists.

The rogues looked at each other before they laughed and the girls felt offended by their action. Weiss was glaring again at the teen who looked to be the leader, talking like he was all high and mighty. He was the one who sent the message calling out the vigilantes, he was the one assuring the hostages nothing bad will happen to them. Just hearing his words it was enough for the heiress to dislike him, to detest his attitude. Looks like she was able to meet someone who anger her more than Ruby when she first met her at Beacon. Of course now the rosette was her friend and partner and she no longer holds anger for her. But this guy was earning to feel her wrath as the heiress of the Schnee family. Yang by contrast was trying to mock the leader's partner by signaling him to come at her with everything he has.

"What is so funny?!" Weiss kept her glare.

"You want to save these hostages, and take us down?" Snart was chuckling" how about you take your friend and go, I will open one of the exits for you two."

"You think we're not worth your time?!"

"On the contrary I think you are. But unfortunately you and your blondy friend are not the opponents we are waiting for."

"Beat it kid, we only want the Flash and the Arrow" Mick said.

"You worthless" she gritted her teeth.

"Weiss that's enough" Yang whispered" let's prove them wrong."

The heiress calmed down a little pointing at the rogue leader" you and me right now."

"Hey Snart, how about we kill some time before they get here. What do you say blondy?"

"Yeah bring it!" Yang clenched her fists with Ember Celica ready.

"I don't like it but its our only option, we can't let them join forces with these two" Cold put his goggles and his coat" Mick don't underestimate them."

"You should be worried about your opponent. She's giving you an endless glare."

The rogue leader chuckled ignoring the white haired girl's glare he got closer to his partner" they looked like they're stronger together, split up and don't hold back."

"And the hostages?"

"Leave them, they can't escape with all the exits frozen solid."

Both left splitting up. Mick went to escalator getting to the second floor while Snart stood on the first floor taking a right corner.

"Cowards!"

"We have to go after them" followed the blond brawler.

"Everyone please stay calm I already contacted the police, they should be here any minute" said the heiress to the panicked crowd of people.

"That guy said the exits were frozen, looks like no one can get out of here."

"We'll have to hope the police finds a way to break through them."

"I'll go after the one who went to the second floor" said Yang.

"That leaves me with the one in charge, which I'm looking forward to" Weiss narrowed her eyes thinking of the rogue leader.

Both huntresses split up taking the same path the rogues took.

* * *

Yang run through the escalator following one of the criminals. The young man who seemed to be twenty is the one taking orders from the other criminal. Sure she wanted to stop him for the sake of the hostages but she was more interested in fighting him. Looking into his eyes she saw something in him, someone who loves fighting. Maybe he was like her, a thrill seeker with a lust for battle pretty obvious she wasn't going to turn away from this chance. But she still knew he has to be stop because he was a criminal, she only hope the Flash and the Arrow because she wanted to take this guy on her own. As the blond brawler reached the second floor she dodged an incoming wave of fire, she felt relief. She also felt the extreme heat coming from that blast, her lilac eyes were on the criminal wearing his goggles and holding his weapon.

"Talk about cutting it close."

"Not bad you're quicker than I thought."

"That gun you have packs a punch don't want to get caught in those flames."

"I know it's my pride and joy. I can't help it I love fire, and burning things I love it even more."

"I guess you're a real hot head."

Mick reacted chuckling" I get it, funny."

"Really? You think my pun was funny?" the blond gave a smile finally meeting someone who can appreciate her puns.

"It's a classic, a hot head. Can't help it if I am" Heat Wave started moving his weapon impatiently" so blondy are we fighting or what?"

"My name's not blondy, it's Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?"

"Mick Rory you can call me Heat Wave."

"Heat Wave cool name. Okay let's do this" she readied her gauntlets.

"Think fast-" he was about to fire his gun when the blond girl fired from her gauntlets.

"Shit! You can shoot from those things" he dodged the incoming fire shocked.

"Oops guess I forgot to tell you" she grinned.

He fired his heat gun Yang dodged and countered with firing her shot gun shells. Mick cursed mentally there was no way he'll be able to take her on with long range combat. He will have to go with close range, this was one girl he wasn't going to burn so easily. For once he will have to resolute with using his brain, which it was something he always let Snart do. Turning to his left he saw a weapons shop it made him grinned, he felt lucky. Dodging more fire from the busty blond he ran to the shop. She followed him not looking happy hoping to have a good fight from him, instead of him running away from her. As she arrived to the shop her lilac eyes were everywhere and was ignoring the large collection of weapons. She knew if Ruby was here she'll be going crazy from so many weapons.

"Hey are we fighting or playing hide and seek?"

"No we're not" Mick stood he chose to sheath his heat gun for now" we're fighting all right, the good old fashion way."

"My kind of fight" she grinned putting her fist in a fighting stance.

Both charged launching a fist Heat blocked it and countered hitting the blond square in her jaw sending her flying. To his surprise she got up massaging her chin.

"Ow, that hurts…."

"Sure it does" he grinned showing her his knuckles had something new" brass knuckles, a fighter's best friend."

"Not bad, my turn" she charged at him and her attacks were faster.

Mick was able to blocked some of her attacks but he was caught in a barrage of her fists. Now he found out that getting hit by her yellow gauntlets hurt a lot. He was sent to the ground while the blond was standing looking in triumph she admitted, she was having fun. This guy was putting up a good fight so far and she didn't wanted him to stop, it was still too soon to end this match. The young man was standing looking hurt it made Yang worried, sure she got hit but she was fine thanks to her aura. Her lilac eyes widened his lips were bleeding, did she hit him too hard? She didn't think so her punches were strong but not to an extent.

"You okay?"

"Peachy" Heat removed the blood from his lips.

"Why don't you let your aura heal your injury?"

"Aura? Ugh don't need it. I can take you on just fine."

"What do you mean you don't need it? Everyone needs aura to heal their wounds and protect themselves from attacks."

"I'm fine the way I am, now come on!"

"The way you are…." her lilac eyes narrowed seeing the criminal reaching for his heat gun from behind him" don't try to cheat, you said to fight the old fashion way."

"I'm a criminal I lie" he pointed the heat gun at the blond" you shouldn't believe everything I say."

"Fine play dirty" she glared firing her gauntlets dust shot gun shells.

The flame wave hit part of the weapons in the store but there was no sign of his opponent. He knew she wasn't going to go down that easily he turned around and there she was as she launched a straight punch, which he blocked with his hand equipped with the brass knuckles.

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to stop using my fists."

"That's fine by me Mick" Yang was grinning she was starting to like his way of thinking.

"Ready for round two?"

"I'm always ready!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Weiss tracked down the leader of the criminal duo to a furniture store. She wasn't surprised he will choose such place, first it was big enough to have a fight and second some of the furniture was good to hide like a closet or below the beds. The Schnee heiress was keeping an eye on the criminal presence gazing at every part of the store. Her aqua eyes narrowed seeing some of the clothing belonging to the criminal leader, she charged but didn't notice the floor was frozen solid making her tripped hitting face first and slipping ending up hitting a night stand. She looked up to see the criminal gazing down at her with his coat and goggles on. He was giving that cocky grin she has come to hate, it irritate her putting her in a bad mood. And she was already in a bad mood when she first saw him.

"I believe we haven't being properly introduce yet. I'm Leonard Snart or you may call me Cold or Captain Cold, I don't mind which you refer to me."

"I will remain with calling you low life scum" she glared getting up pointing Myrtenaster at him.

"Don't like small talk…." he grinned again.

Weiss glared again attacking the nineteen year old with her quick attacks. Snart did everything he could dodging her attacks it was just as he thought. She knew how to use that rapier her appearance said that she comes from a wealthy family, also meaning she got lessons to fight with that sword. The way she fought said clearly that she was well experienced. Now Snart was no fool to charge in without preparing himself. He read all about aura, semblance and dust and he didn't possess any of the three, so he was aware he was in a disadvantage against this girl. Leaving him with the only option to plan a good strategy that will favor him, but the question is how do you turn the odds of a fight when you're opponent is someone who is skilled, can use dust, has aura and has a semblance? Cold was going to find out.

"Impressive, I knew you looked strong. I admit I'm way over my head here."

"It won't take me long to beat you!" she charged with her dust rapier, shocked that the criminal was using his gun to blocked her attack.

"You're being too cocky, didn't anyone tell you to never underestimate your opponent?"

"You're nothing but a criminal, what skills can you provide?"

Big mistake she has made but Cold just grinned blocking her again with his gun. He countered hitting her head with his weapon, she felt on the ground. He was going to make her regret saying those words, he may not have an aura or semblance but he was dangerous enough the way he is. The rogue leader kicked her rapier away, using one of his legs to crush her right arm. His action earned another glare from the white haired girl in his opinion she was an arrogant bran who needed to learn a lesson. But he hasn't discarded the thought that she was beautiful, she was probably the most attractive girl he has ever laid eyes on. Maybe she will keep him entertain until the Flash arrives at the scene.

"What skills I can provide you asked? First, I have this cold gun it fires a powerful ray that can freeze anything, I can also control its temperature reaching absolute zero. And second" Snart pointed to his head.

"I have the intellect to take down a smart ass arrogant little bitch like you."

"What….? What did you just called me?!" Weiss was enraged.

"And you're deaf too, do I have to write it for you? Maybe you're blind as well."

"Argh!"

Her enraged scream was the last draw. This scum has insulted her in way no one has ever done. She cast so many glyphs all around. The action has surprised Cold not having a clue what they were. The Schnee heiress rolled away grabbing Myrtenaster changing the dust barrel to a red light and the color of the rapier changed to said color. The angered heiress released a fire wave from her rapier and Snart followed firing his cold gun. Fire and ice collided releasing a wave of vapor and Cold was grinning like he was expecting that to happened. The result from the vapor made the sprinkles go out confusing it for smoke from a fire. Weiss was shocked as she got soaked from the rain, yet her opponent wasn't.

"As I said, I have the intellect to defeat you. There is a reason why I chose to drag you here."

"What do you mean?"

Without a word he fired his gun again hitting the rain causing dozens of ice needles to fall at the heiress. Weiss screamed as her left arm got stabbed by the needles. She cast another glyph as a shield to protect herself, she dodged jumping to one of the glyphs she cast and jumped from one glyph to another increasing her speed. Unleashing her wrath on the man who insulted her she stabbed his right shoulder, he countered hitting her with his weapon. His eyes widened, this time his attack failed Weiss performed another glyph blocking the attack. Cold fired his weapon at the rain, wanting to have the advantage over her. He was wrong as the white haired girl performed another glyph which it was different to Snart. It was a clock its needles spinning rapidly. The Schnee heiress has increased her speed and travel to all of her glyphs quick attacking the rogue leader.

" _Heh looks like angering her made her stronger. Just a minor a set back I can still use her anger to my advantage."_

"What are you waiting for?!" shouted the angered heiress deactivating all of her glyphs" hurry up and use your aura to heal those wounds, I want to humiliate you for insulting me."

"Aura...right? Sorry to disappoint you but that option isn't available for me."

"What are you talking about? I am not kidding hurry up and heal yourself…."

"I won't repeat myself" Cold performed a three hundred sixty degree tun while firing his weapon at the rain, causing to shoot ice needles in all directions.

Again Weiss used a glyph to block the ice projectiles, she realized he was gone. Probably to escape to a safe place so he can heal himself. However she stood in thought remembering what he said not wanting to think it over she changed the dust barrel from Myrtenaster to blue color chasing after the rogue leader.

" _With those wounds he couldn't possible gotten too far."_

* * *

(Scene change)

What was once the weapon was nothing more but a mess of rubble. It was the result of the fighting between Yang and Heat Wave. They were exchanging blows back and forth and neither looked like they were tired. At least in Mick's situation he was probably having too much fun to realize his level of exhaustion. He has forgotten how long he has being fighting with the blond brawler, and he didn't care. He truly felt alive this fight felt like he was burning dozens of houses. The rush of adrenaline and the thrill of this battle was making his blood boil in a good way. It was the same thing for Yang she was enjoying herself too much this is what she needed, a great fight to satisfy her thirst for thrill seeking. Both launched another punch that made them jumped back from the shock wave.

"This is the best!" shouted the overjoyed Yang.

"I'm just warming up" Mick was grinning.

"That's right let's not stop. I want to fight you when you're at your best."

They resumed their fight exchanging blows, while blocking and countering. Heat decided to reserve his gun for later he was having too much fun that he has forgotten about Snart's plan. He was relying more on his brass knuckles than the heat gun. When Yang got tired of throwing punches she will use her kicks and though she wasn't wearing leg armor they were still strong to cause damage to any opponent. Mick did the same thing he will use all of his strength on his kicks never thinking of underestimating the blond beauty. Dodging the last kick followed by a punch Heat did the first thing that came to his head, he grabbed the brawler by her neck and performed a choke slam. Yang hit the ground looking shocked, boy she wasn't expecting that but as she got up she grinned at the young man.

"A choke slam? Nice that's from wrestling. I can do wrestling" her grinned only made Mick grinned too.

Heat gasped when the blond grabbed him whole body like he weight nothing and throw him hard on the floor" that's a jack knife power bomb courtesy of Big Daddy."

Yang jumped to a pile of rubble ready to jump on the downed man" flying elbow, courtesy of the Boy Toy."

"Ufff" he felt the strong elbow on his poor little stomach.

"Here comes the leg drop courtesy of Captain Hulk."

"You're killing me blondy…."

"And here's my favorite tombstone pile driver courtesy of the Coffin Master."

"Shit..."

"I know all those moves because I used to watch wrestling when I was little.

"That's it" Mick growled only to get punched square in the face.

"You let your guard down again" Yang was still grinning.

"That's it! No more Mr. nice guy!" he took his heat gun wanting to burn the blond to a crisp.

"Again Mick? It's getting old."

"I'm ending this fight now. I admit I had a lot of fun, but you're hurting me a lot. I won't be able to take another hit."

"And I say use your aura to heal your wounds."

"I can't use aura, I don't have it."

"That's impossible, all things with a soul have an aura. You probably haven't had it unlock."

"It doesn't matter it's time to finish this" Heat Wave put on his goggles readying his gun and put it on the maximum temperature level.

"All right, guess play time's over" Yang readied Ember Celica.

Mick didn't hesitated firing the heat gun at full power. The large flames engulfing the entire weapon shop, all rubble burned to ashes. The blond brawler took a step back firing her dust rounds, she resumed firing but it didn't fire. Her lilac eyes widened realizing she has ran out of dust rounds. She had more but they were the new high capacity rounds Barry gave her for Christmas. Another grin was formed on her lips reaching for her small back pack and reloaded her gauntlets. The heat from the flames was getting worse she couldn't take it anymore while the pyromaniac was laughing in amusement. Both stood staring at each other as if they were facing in one final showdown. He pointed the heat gun at her while she was ready to fire her secret weapons.

"One last attack, there's only way to settle this. We'll find out if my heat gun is stronger than the fire from your gauntlets."

"You'll be surprised. I loaded them with a special ammo I got from a friend."

"Still I truly enjoy fighting you Yang. Too bad I have to cut this short."

"Same for me, I really want to get the hostages out of here, not that I didn't had a blast fighting you Mick you hot head"

Heat Wave chuckled fired his gun just as the blond girl and the blast created such a powerful fire explosion that sent the rogue to the ground. Yang only received smoke and some of the flames hit her, but she was safe. She was impressed by the fire power of the high capacity dust rounds looks like they did the job. Yet she was hoping the criminal was still alive, she will feel bad if she goes far and ends up killing him. To her relief Mick slowly got up his whole body was covered in small burns but not life threatening. It was still a wonder that he hasn't use his aura because he hasn't had it unlock, he was truly lucky he hasn't die.

"Mick I'm glad you're…."

Heat Wave was able to see small strands of blond hair that belongs to Yang. They were on fire he has done it, he has burn some of her hair. The blond brawler has changed her attitude completely as her lilac eyes have turned red and her hair starting glowing, she was shaking from the rage.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You...you….YOU MONSTER!"

"What the f-shit!" he gasped.

Mick's eyes widened at what he was staring. The blond girl he has found as a worthy opponent looked like she was on fire. To him she looked like she has taken the form of a powerful fire goddess that has come to burn his soul into the fiery depths of hell. It sounded horrible but the pyromaniac and rogue member wasn't feeling any fear, in fact he has never felt so happy in his entire life. He was in awed watching this beautiful girl take the form of such fiery deity and he smiled, a smile that reflects joy and admiration. For all he care she could burn him alive and let him feel her heat, her fire not caring if his body gets permanently damage. He once felt the fire burning his skin once, he was ready to feel everything. In the moment of his demise he smiled and the only word that escape from his mouth.

"Beautiful…."

The last thing he saw was the fire goddess Yang launching a powered fist straight at him, before everything turned black.

* * *

(Scene change)

Snart cringed feeling the alcohol hitting his wounds. He was lucky to find a liquor cabinet near the furniture section he needed to heal his wounds first before resuming the fight against the white haired girl. He admitted he was enjoying the fight, even better than fighting the Flash. The temperamental girl has done quick work of him and he wasn't ashamed or angry, if anything he was amused realizing she was truly formidable. At least this experience has helped him figured out some interesting facts about her semblance those circles she can make can shield her from attacks and she can use them to move around and hang on like an artificial wall. The one with the clock can obviously make her move faster she was already fast using her rapier, with the clock she was a force to be reckon with.

" _She must be near my location by now. I wonder if she's still angry, better insult her again just in case."_

And true to the rogue leader's words the girl arrived walking towards him. Her aqua eyes were on him, mainly his injuries. Now Weiss was certain he hasn't had his aura unlock, at the fact he was using alcohol to disinfect his wounds. Looking at him all helpless she didn't felt angry anymore, whether he was a criminal or not he was still a human being. It was right to feel mercy for him remembering what he called her, she gritted her teeth at his insults. The Schnee heiress took a couple of steps forwards, until she was a few feet from the criminal leader. Then he raised the whiskey bottle he was using on his wounds as he was offering some to her, it only made her glared at him in return. Once Cold saw her glare he decided to take a small sip from the alcoholic beverage.

"You sure you don't want a sip? It's a nice brand."

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Suit yourself more for me" he took another sip.

"Just surrender. With those wounds and without aura to heal them you might die. The police should be here by now with paramedics, why don't you let me take you to them?"

"You're showing me mercy? That's not like you."

"I'm a huntress in training, my main enemy are the Grimm. Fighting criminals like you comes part of the job description, but I won't take your life."

"You're underestimating me again. I thought someone like you will know better."

"I can still fight no problem and you're wounded, with no aura, no semblance. I have always got the advantage over you."

"Arrogant till the end. Let me assure you, before this fight ends I will know your name."

Weiss was shocked when he has lifted his free hand holding his weapon and fired his gun at her right hand holding Myrtenaster. The heiress screamed feeling the pain of her arm getting frozen. The rogue leader left as her eyes were on his retreating form, they were reflecting so much anger in them. She hated herself for being naive thinking he will give up so easily, now she knew that she will have to stop him. She will have to hurt him badly until he loses conscious. The angry heiress realized that the ice from her arm wasn't harming her that much, her aura was already in the healing process. But the ice melting, that will take some time, time she didn't had. Looks like she was handicap now just like the criminal, it was going to be hard to fight with one arm, especially when she couldn't use her weapon. The heiress followed him to an area where there were so many mirrors.

" _He's only trying to buy time for his wounds to heal, he knows he's being beaten."_

"If you won't go in quietly I will take you in by force!"

"I don't mind a girl who is forceful with me. Pushy girls were never my type."

"Oh please" she frowned thinking he was delirious to bring such topic at a moment like this" why won't you give up while you still can?"

"You're in no position to make demands. I doubt you can use your weapon with your arm frozen."

"I can still beat you with or without my right arm."

"That remains to be seen" his voice sounded not too far.

"Just stop hiding already!" Weiss has lost her patience with the criminal.

"Oh I'm not hiding…."

The Schnee heiress gasped as the rogue leader attacked her using his gold gun. He followed with a punch as she countered with a glyph but he was gone. She could only see so many reflections from him through all the mirrors.

"It's called tactical advantage. I lured you here on purpose. I knew I was at a disadvantage against you from the moment I saw you. So what better way to face you by deceiving you with all these mirrors, can you tell which one is the real me."

" _For a low life scum, he really is clever"_ of course she wouldn't admit it, her pride will forbid her from doing so.

It will also forbid her from admitting that Leonard Snart was attractive, the last thought made her sick to her stomach. But he was handsome her feminine side will agree.

Cold took the opportunity to strike again at the girl's face sending her to the ground. He grinned how the tables have turned, he had the advantage over her. She couldn't fight in her true strength in her current conditions. All he needed to do is keep pushing her buttons, her found her weaknesses and he exploited them. She was proud and arrogant he found a way to turn those traits to his favor as an advantage in battle. Even if she can still call those magic circles she won't be able to defend and fight one hundred percent. But then again he was in the same shape, with his injuries he couldn't fight at his fullest. Then something caught his attention as his white haired opponent has summoned more of her circles at all directions, she has done this before. Now he needed to thinks things through, knowing it will be a mistake to attack her now.

"I dare you to attack me now! You're right I can't fight you in my current status, you're plan works. If you believe you can take me down then go ahead...make your move."

Cold went for an attack from behind launching another punch, but the girl has blocked it. He was shocked, its like she knew he was going for such attack. The rest followed with the heiress holding his fist then moving from one glyph to another sending him hard to the ground. Her right foot was crushing his stomach having him in a submission hold. The rogue leader was grinning never seeing that coming. The glyphs vanished as she kept her aqua eyes on her opponent, though he put up a good fight without having any aura.

"It's over, I doubt you'll be able to move now" she noticed he was still grinning, she hated that grin of he's" why are you still grinning?"

"Not bad white really suits you."

Weiss realized what he was talking about. He was below her and clearly he had a perfect view of what was below her skirt. He kept his grin while her entire face has turned red from the sheer embarrassment, all this time she was given him a free peep show.

"You...YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

"Not my fault you're wearing a skirt."

"It's a combat skirt!"

"A skirt is a skirt" Snart got off from her pointing his cold gun at her.

"Stop, don't make a move. It's over you scum, just give up it's over."

"Maybe it's over maybe it isn't. I still have one card left to play" he reached for a switch on his weapon.

"I just adjusted the temperature from my cold gun, to its highest level. Meaning the next time I fire, if you get hit you'll be frozen solid and your chances of survival at absolute zero are very slim. No person has ever survive at the lowest of temperature."

"I suppose killing me is part of your job, go ahead shoot."

"Not quite I only hurt people I don't kill them. I'm a thief, not a murderer."

"Never believe someone like you will have some sort of code of honor" the heiress wasn't amused, she was glaring at him.

"Honor among thieves" Snart chuckled.

Weiss already knew what to do if she manages to attack quickly before he reacts then she will win this fight. She attacked with a straight punch making the rogue leader fired the gun but missed. The Schnee heiress performed a back flip while casting a glyph that turned black, she was planning to launch herself at him like a sling shot. It was similar to when Ruby threw herself at the Nevermore back at the initiation test. She released the glyph charging straight at him but Snart has fired the weapon right at her. Her eyes widened she wasn't going to make it, this was it she will lose and she will most likely die. Her thoughts were on her team and the rest of her friends in Beacon. She was suddenly grabbed by a red blur dodging the ice blast.

"Well you sure took your time to get here...Flash" Snart grinned seeing the scarlet speedster.

"At first, I didn't believe it. I read your message five times and I still couldn't believe it. You're here Snart, you and Heat Wave" the speedster spoke in his echo voice.

"Yes we're here and I have gotten fond of Remnant. I thought it will be nice to take over and make a name for ourselves."

"That's not happening, the only place you're going is jail."

"Only one way to find out" he pointed his cold gun straight at him.

"Stop he's mine!" Weiss interjected gazing at the speedster" I started this fight, and I will finish it."

"Haven't you had enough yet?" grinned Cold.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Can you fight?" Flash was worried seeing the girl's condition with her right arms frozen.

"I had better days. But he's the same especially when his aura hasn't being unlock" she walked towards the criminal.

"I guess it's time to end this."

"You're wrong, it's already over."

Cold didn't know what she was talking about firing his gun again. His eyes widened when the blast was moving so slow. It wasn't just the blast from his cold gun but all of his movements were slow too. He saw the white haired girl gazing at the ground and he found out why he was moving so slow. Right underneath him stood a time glyph, its needles were moving very slow. The sight made him chuckled as she dodged the ice blast easily. Flash was really impressed never realizing Weiss making a glyph below Snart without him noticing. The rogue leader chuckled putting his gun down, there was no need to continue fighting he knew when he has lost. Expecting to be beaten by the speedster vigilante it was this girl who fought him bravely pushing herself to her limit.

"Clever...you're right, it's over."

"You lost, now are you giving up or do you want more?"

"Why not?" he dropped the cold gun raising his arms as a surrender sign" you know, I may be cold but you...you're colder."

"Hmph...I admit you're smart and for someone relying without aura, you're strong"

"Don't compliment me, it doesn't suit you" he grinned.

"It wasn't a compliment it was a statement."

"Fair enough…."

Weiss was frowning releasing the time glyph" now come quietly and don't get any ideas or so help me…."

"I get it already, I won't try anything I lost fair and square. It's a real shame you punch like a girl."

That seemed to hit a nerve on the Schnee heiress as she punched Snart as hard as she could sending him to the ground.

"That's more like it" he grinned.

"I suppose I should tell you my name, you seem to have earn it. It's Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss….it's perfect" the rogue leader smiled before losing conscious.

Then the heiress felt a great pain from her left fist" OW! How does Yang do it?!"

Flash shook his head with a smile reaching for his scroll" Snart's being taken care off without my help, what about you Arrow?"

*Yang didn't needed my help either, when I got to her location she has punched the lights out of her opponent. Because strands of her hair got burned.

"Yeah that sounds like her" he chuckled.

* * *

(Time skip)

The Vale police force was able to break through the ice from the mall entrance thanks to the vigilantes. The hostages were free and safe, those that suffered small injuries were treated right away by the paramedics. Others have treated the wound from the two criminals and the two huntresses who were brave enough to take them on. Once Snart and Mick were awake and their wounds treated the police arrested them ready to take them to prison. As they passed by the two girls their eyes met. Mick met Yang's lilac orbs, Snart met Weiss's aqua ones though they've being beaten neither of the rogues regretted their actions. By now the heiress right arm was no longer frozen and has healed. They rogues have had a good time fighting the huntresses and if they ever get another chance, they wouldn't hesitate to take it. At least they went down with a good fight.

"Wait"

The officers holding the criminals stopped as they turned to the two girls walking to them.

"Hey Mick" Yang smiled.

"Great fight" smiled the pyromaniac.

"It was a great fight, best one I've ever had. But you shouldn't have tried to burn my hair, never mess with the hair."

"I know that now."

"When you get out of jail you better save me another fight."

"You bet I'm looking forward to our second match."

"Yeah and maybe we can do other things" the blond brawler was grinning mischievously.

"Other things? Like what?"

"That's my little secret" she kept her grin.

"I don't get it."

"Mick she's hitting on you" replied Snart.

"Oh yeah she hit me plenty of times."

"Sometimes your stupidity amazes me."

"And speaking of stupidity" Weiss faced the rogue leader" you said you were smarter than me, that you have the intellect to defeat me. You were wrong."

"No need to gloat colder, I know I lost to you and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"And you were also wrong about being smarter. With your intellect there are so many good things you can do. Help people, or try to make it easier for them to live their lives better daily."

"Not my style, I'm not a hero or a vigilante."

"But instead you chose to use your intellect to do bad things, for stealing and hurting people. I can't never forgive that. I hope you learn your lesson while you're in jail."

"Doubt it" he grinned gazing at the Schnee heiress" sorry about looking on your skirt."

The heiress blushed hard while Yang was grinning.

"Really Weiss? What else were you two doing besides fighting?"

"Shut up!"

Cold kept grinning enjoying the look of embarrassment in her face.

"Listen we have to take them already" said one of the police officers.

"Go ahead" replied Weiss still blushing.

They took the criminals to one of the cars.

"Bye Mick!" the blond brawler happily waved.

"Why are you being so nice to him?"

"What? He put up a good fight. Didn't Snart put up a good fight too?"

"N-yes he did but I'm not happy about it" she frowned gazing at the police car that was holding them.

"Snart?" Mick was gazing from the windshield, his eyes were on Yang" I think I'm in love."

"I hear you partner" Cold was gazing at the Schnee heiress who was glaring at him.

As the car drove off the vigilantes stood in the distance. Flash was still shocked that the rogues were here. There were so many questions the speedster was asking himself, mainly how they got to Remnant. The Arrow has only heard about them so he wasn't that familiar with Snart and Mick. But having them in this world only meant more trouble for the vigilantes. The good news they were stopped and put behind bars and it was done by the people they were less expecting. Weiss and Yang have done a pretty good job fighting the rogues, it was one less thing to worry about. The hooded archer stood in deep thought after hearing the message from Cold he made an investigation linking the rogues to a series of events in the past months. He found matches to some crimes for the past five months, meaning the rogues have being in Remnant for a long time.

"I still can't believe they're here" said the speedster.

"It makes sense. The fire at Vale's Public library was linked to them, along with billions of lien stolen from the four crime families, and the prison break that lead Torchwick out of Atlas penitentiary they helped the Queen. The evidence is clear, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory have being in Remnant for months."

"They've being here that long and we never noticed. I should have known, I should have done something, now because of them Torchwick's free" Flash growled losing his patience.

"Barry it's not your fault we couldn't know this was going to happen. We've being busy for the past months. Work in Beacon, the missions, the White Fang, the Grimm and now our semblance. It was impossible for us to expect people from our world coming here."

"But how did they got here?"

"I only have one guess" said the archer.

"Doctor Fate?"

"Who else has the power to bring back people and transport them to other dimensions?"

"But why would he bring Cold and Heat to Remnant?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. There's so much we don't know about Doctor Fate. We don't know if his intentions are good or bad, or which side is he on. But the fact he brought villains from our world here, gives us a clue that he can't be trusted."

"I'm worried about this Oliver. If he brought the rogues to Remnant, who else has he brought here? What if he brings Slade or some big time villain….?"

"Don't even say it" the hooded archer gave a sigh not wanting to imagine if Slade Wilson formerly known as Deathstroke was in Remnant too" for now let's just focus on our mission. We can question Snart and Rory later."

"Right we're paying your former boss a visit."

"I need to know why Junior did this, there must be a reason why he will aid the Queen assisting with Torchwick's escape."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Atlas Penitentiary kingdom of Atlas)

The were so many times Junior has made a mistake in his entire life. During his youth he used to smoke and drink a lot, getting into fights, getting arrested and even expelled from school. He never even considered becoming a huntsman, he only wanted an easy life. He got a small part time job earning some lien which he chose to add it to his saving. When he got older he met his wife and fell in love with her at first sight, he married her and had a happy life. She gave a birth to Mei Lin but things started turning for the worst as she started drinking so much that she walked off from him leaving him to take care of their daughter on his own. After that he managed to buy his own club. His biggest mistake while being a club owner was meeting Roman Torchwick.

After the Arrow's warning he stopped making any business negotiations with the notorious criminal. The vigilante was kind enough to give him a second chance and he was grateful for it. He didn't wanted to go to jail for his daughter's sake because he loves her too much. After his wife left him he promised himself to always look after Mei Lin no matter what. He glared when the Queen appeared before him obligating him to be part of the operation to help Torchwick escape from prison, using his daughter as leverage. It didn't surprised him the Queen used him and his bodyguards until their objective was complete. Tears were falling as he stood in his cell, he had no idea if his daughter was still alive. The horrible truth that he will be here for five years without knowing if Mei Lin was all right or if it was too late.

The former club owner never realized being taken away from the cell by a red blur. The next thing he noticed he was outside of the prison, far away into the city. He blinked once, then twice until he was certain this was real and not some crazy dream. Before he could ask how did he left the prison he saw the Arrow before him, behind him stood the Flash. Junior knew what this was all about, he helped in Torchwick's escape and now the vigilantes were pissed at him. They will probably beat the crap out of him and he didn't care, at least he will go out with some dignity left. His only regret he wish he could his daughter's face one last time, or some proof that she was safe and sound. Was there even point to be alive now? He has asked that question for so long since he got arrested.

"Go ahead, lecture me, insult me, beat me up I don't care! I did what I had to do."

"Why did you do it?" the Arrow said in his deep voice.

"It's all that bitch's fault" tears were falling on the older man.

"Queen...what did she do to you?"

"It's not me its...Mei Lin my daughter, her people captured her and held her hostage. She obligated me to help her bust out Torchwick or she was going to order them to kill her. I had no choice."

"Where is she?" asked Flash in his echo voice.

"I don't know! You think if I would I wouldn't be this desperate. Please, I beg of you find her, I can't rest not knowing if she's safe please."

The scarlet speedster gazed at his partner as the hooded archer gave a nod.

"All right Junior, we will do everything we can to save your daughter. But I don't know if there's anything that can be done about your sentence."

"I don't care what happens to me, I only want Mei Lin safe."

"We'll find her. We promise" said the speedster.

"Thank you…." he tried drying his tears.

"Flash send him back to his cell before the guards realize he's gone."

"Got it" he took Junior and left in a blur and returned in seconds.

"So any ideas where she can be?"

"No, but I'm counting on you to search the entire city. I'll try to get any leads on her location. I'll contact you as soon as I have it."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: unknown region)

Cinder stood at one of their base of operations. She was more relaxed now that everything was running smoothly they can resume with their plans. Having Torchwick back was beneficial to her plans he was useful, it was the only reason why she will bother to rescue him from prison. In the hangar area was a large bull head ship ready for take off members of the White Fang were boarding it. They were going to another dust gathering operation. She spotted Roman heading for the ship with Emerald and Mercury following him shortly. The face of the criminal signaled that he wasn't happy while the teen was chuckling and the dark skin girl was grinning. Looks like Mercury was saying one of his comments annoying the orange haired man.

"Come on don't get angry, we just want to know if you drop the soap while you were in prison."

"And I say shut it" glared the criminal.

"Looks like he might have dropped it" said Emerald amused.

"Never thought I will feel sorry for you."

Torchwick tried to calm himself while turning to the amber eyed woman" must they come too?"

"Yes, the amount of dust needed to be gather is quite large. Emerald and Mercury will be very useful for this operation."

"What's the matter? Losing faith in the animals of the White Fang. You were the one who said they can be trusted."

"And I do but I'm giving you a direct order Roman, I don't tolerate disobedience. Or perhaps you will like to have a quick visit to Atlas penitentiary?"

"No arguments from me, the kids can come along for the ride. Great just my luck, I have to babysit" he muttered the last part.

"You don't want to drop the soap again" Mercury grinned while Emerald chuckled.

"Smart ass brat" Torchwick knew he wasn't going to hear the last of this.

Cinder opened her scroll deciding to check on the news as a broadcast got her attention as the headline title was" Vale Mall under hostage take over."

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for Vale News Network. Today tragedy struck at Vale Mall as hundreds of people were captured and held hostage by members of the notorious group none as the rogues. Leonard Snart also known as Captain Cold and his partner Mick Rory also known as Heat Wave held the hostages demanding for the Arrow and the Flash with the following message.*

*Attention kingdom of Vale my partner and I have a message exclusively for your vigilantes, the Flash and the Arrow. You may not know who we are but they sure do know. We have taken over the mall along with over fifty people in it. If you care for their lives you will not hesitate to come to Vale mall and face us. And just to let you know we mean business, we're setting a time limit. One hour, if they don't show up by then well...I can't imagine what will happen to all these people. So Flash, Arrow their lives rest in your hands.*

*Expecting the vigilantes will come to the hostages rescue it was truly a surprise that both members of the rogues were stopped by two brave huntresses in training from Beacon Academy. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long were present at the mall at the time of the incident together they managed to put a stop to probably one of the most dangerous groups in the four Kingdoms since the rogues have charges of theft said they have stolen billions of lien belonging to the four crime families, along with breaking an entering and attacking guard personnel, confirmed information that they were involved in the prison break that lead to Roman Torchwick's escape. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were arrested and taken to Vale maximum security facility, their sentence will be carry out shortly during the coming days.*

"What a shame. Snart you made a reckless move, you should have heed my warning" said Cinder.

"Who cares, they served their purpose right?" said Mercury.

"Perhaps but maybe they might still be useful."

"Are we going to get them out of prison too?" asked Emerald.

"No, that will be time consuming. What takes priority now is resuming the operation."

*In recent news the search for Mei Lin Xion was put to an end tonight. Thanks to the Arrow and the Flash the seven year old was found in an abandoned apartment district, captured by a group of criminals. Luckily the little girl was retrieved with no injuries and was taken to her caretaker since her father Hei Xion is currently serving a five year sentence at Atlas penitentiary.*

"Good thing we gave her that drug that makes anyone forget everything. And paying those criminals to keep her captive was a clever plan" said Mercury.

"To be more precise she won't remember anything since the day we arrived. That way she won't remember us" followed Emerald.

"With Junior serving his purpose there's no need to keep the girl under captivity. The Arrow and the Flash must not know about you two. Now Roman time to head out."

"Right let's get this show on the road" Torchwick headed for the bull head ship

Mercury and Emerald left shortly as Cinder's scroll was receiving an incoming call. Seeing the number and the caller id made her smiled, she accepted the call.

*What's the status of your operation?*

"I had a couple of set backs but nothing to get concern with. Everything's going according to plan."

*You're having better luck than me so it seems.*

"And you haven't found what you're looking for?"

*Nothing so far, the ingredients are different in this world. I will have to check the list of every chemical available if I want to make some progress. Carrying out my plan is going to take longer than I imagine.*

"You know you can always count on me if you need anything. After everything you told me about your world, I'm intrigue at such interesting information."

*There will be a time for show and tell me later. What's important that you continue your operation keeping the attention of everyone on you. For now my existence must remain a secret, especially from the Arrow.*

"You're the one who warned me of him, you're not fooling me. Just hearing the tone of your voice I can tell you have a grudge with him."

*It's more than just a grudge my dear. Just make sure not to underestimate him. The same can be said with the Flash.*

"It won't be long now before phase two commences. You're welcome to join me anytime."

*I will have to decline your offer. My plan is my top priority.*

"I can help you with the list of chemicals. It might be beneficial with speeding things up."

*If you feel that way then be my guess. I have to go.*

Cinder ended the call looking forward to the next time he calls.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I know I know what you people are going to be saying. You wanted the Arrow and the Flash to fight the rogues but I wanted something different. What better way to do it with letting Weiss and Yang take the spot light. Also take note that Snart and Mick don't have aura and a semblance (at least not yet) so of course they will be at a disadvantage against both girls.**

 **-The names from the wrestlers Yang said are parodies from for former wrestlers of the WWE. Big Daddy-Kevin Nash (used to be called Diesel), Boy Toy-Shawn Michaels, Captain Hulk-Hulk Hogan and Coffin Master-Undertaker. I just thought it will be cool for Yang to do some wrestling moves.**

 **-From the very beginning of this story I totally intended to pair Snart with Weiss and Mick with Yang so it's official. The pairings Cold Comfort and Blazing Heat has being born. These pairings will have slow development as the story goes.**

 **-I will explain Barry and Oliver's semblance for those that don't understand yet.**

 **Oliver has two abilities with his semblance which they are:**

 **a. three hundred sixty degree vision.**

 **b. x-ray vision to see through solid objects not through people.**

 **-Both of these abilities are similar to the blood line the byakugan from Naruto.**

 **Now onto Barry, like Oliver his semblance is divided into two abilities:**

 **a. yellow lightning- offensive and its power is considered destructive.**

 **b. red lightning- making physical contact with a fellow huntsman or huntress will increase his/her physical strength, aura and semblance by 10% for a short period of time. He can also increase the percentage but it will take more aura from him. The more he increases the more aura he will use weakening him, making this a double edge sword.**

 **-Now since I'm pretty annoyed with people asking me will there be DC villains and heroes in this story I will say it for the second time. The answer is YES I have confirmed information regarding the villains. There will be five villains in the story (which one of them is the one who was talking to Cinder) including the main antagonist or the big villain. As for heroes I have a couple who might make it to the story but I don't know how many I will add.**

 **-On another note I am watching RWBY volume 3 and so far I'm loving it. I didn't like the team JNPR vs BRNZ fight I was hopping Jaune will have more time on the spot light but at least we finally know Nora's semblance lightning I mean it was to be expected because her hammer is the same name as Thor's hammer. I also didn't like SNNN vs. INDO match they made it looked like INDO was stronger than team SNNN and they still lost seriously. Over all I like RWBY's match better and also I like the small Blake humor with the fish plate (Dat expression lol). Also I like Blake blushing at Sun and Weiss getting jealous for Neptune's flirty attitude (acting like a true tsundere). And yeah Qrow finally debuts on ep.2 and he's voice by the same male actor who voiced Edward Elric in Full Metal Alchemist (I forgot his name).**

 **-As always I very much appreciate the favs, follows and reviews thank you very much.**

 **DC SPOILER SECTION**

 **Flash season 2:**

 **-Yay I'm happy to know Wells from earth 2 is a good guy but he doesn't have a choice but to help Zoom since he has his daughter hostage.**

 **-I like Cisco's code name Vibe.**

 **-I think I have become a Jay/Caitlin shipper.**

 **Arrow season 4:**

 **-Oh my gosh I love Constantine he's so cool and funny.**

 **-Very happy to see Sara got her soul back. Can't wait to see when she becomes the White Canary.**

 **-Also yep Ray's alive and he has become small. Like with Sara being alive and Snart being a good guy DC Legends of Tomorrow has spoiled that too.**

Next time: First mission 2


	14. First Mission 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 14 First Mission 2

" **A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way."**

 **-John C. Maxwell-**

* * *

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: Ozpin's office Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

Team JNPR entered the office feeling curious for being called to said place. The second academic semester just started and they were already meeting up with the headmaster. It made the team wondered if they have done something wrong, but the option didn't made sense. They just recently got back from Christmas break so they couldn't have violated a rule or something like that. Jaune was the one who was more nervous than the rest of the team he was hoping to start the semester with reuniting with team RWBY and getting back to classes. Maybe Ozpin wanted to talk to him regarding his father, that was a possibility while the rest of JNPR were as clueless for the reason of the visit. The headmaster stood seated on his desk he was busy looking at his scroll, probably reading a message.

He closed the scroll when taking a glance at the team" team JNPR thank you for coming under short notice. First of all I do hope you all had a wonderful Christmas."

"It was great" Jaune replied.

"It was lovely" followed Pyrrha.

"Very enjoyable" Ren was next.

"So much eggnog!" it had to be Nora.

"Glad to know you have all enjoy it. Now for the reason I have called you here. You have being a team for a semester and you have shown the necessary skills to be among the best in this academy, but I must test those skills and the knowledge you have learned. I have already tested team RWBY of those qualities with their first mission and now, its your turn to be tested. Team JNPR you are ready for your first mission."

Jaune was surprised while the rest of the team were looking forward to it. The blond knight knew this was going to happen but he wasn't expecting it will happen so soon.

"There is a village called Avalon northwest of Vale. The commander of the village's militia has fallen ill leaving them to fend for themselves against Grimm attacks. Your mission will be to provide assistance for the militia until their commander gets well. Though we're uncertain of his condition or if his status will change, you are to aid them in protecting the village. Make sure to obey for any requests they give you, the village's safety is your top priority no matter what. You are to leave in approximately forty minutes and report to the hangar area to bard the first bull head ship. The Arrow and the Flash will be assisting you providing additional back up."

"They're coming with us!" Nora was all hyped hearing the vigilantes will be with them on their mission.

"Yes, they'll be representing my ears and my eyes. They'll be evaluating you depending on skills, team coordination and leadership. Therefore teamwork is vital in this mission. If any of you have any questions you can ask the Arrow or the Flash, they will be glad to shed some light on the mission."

"We understand Professor Ozpin" Phyyra replied while everyone gave a nod.

"You're all dismissed, except for you Mr. Arc. I would like to have a word with you."

The blond blinked as the rest of the team left the office. Phyyra took a quick glance at her partner and leader before leaving. Now Jaune knew something was wrong what reason would the headmaster have to talk to him in private? He was already nervous about the mission and now he was feeling worst with this. The blond leader stood quiet trying to remain calm as Ozpin got up from his desk and took a hold of his coffee mug.

"Do you know why you're here Mr. Arc?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Ever since you came to this academy I have had high hopes for you. I have believe you will rise up and become the huntsman your father will be proud of. I'm certain John's opinion of you have changed?"

"I...yeah he has. He says I can continue to attend Beacon and make the family proud. My body still feels sore from his training, but everything else I'm all good" he smiled happy and relief that he finally solve things with his old man.

"That's good to hear I'm glad he has calm down. The reason I wanted to speak with you is though this will be your first official mission don't waver from your goal. You are here to follow in your father's footsteps and keep the Arc legacy alive. What decisions you make from here on will affect your development as a leader and your team. I know you can do it."

"Th..thanks Professor Ozpin" Jaune felt like he was feeling more pressure to his weight with the speech.

"Don't forget your team trusts you and they're willing to stay by your side until the end. Please ready your gear and Good luck."

The blond gave a nod as he exited the office as Ozpin took a sip from his coffee.

" _Like father like son, isn't that right John?"_

Jaune left the office he saw his team waiting for him in the hallway. Phyyra smiled at him, Ren gave him a nod and Nora was all hyped as usual. Thinking about the headmaster's words they made sense, they were right. The way they looked at him is as they trusted him with their loves, it was good and bad too. He felt the pressure rising he was responsible for their safety, their lives were in his hands. This mission will put his capacity as leader to the test as well as the performance of his team. If he failed he could never look at his team or show his face at the academy. He hasn't forgotten about all the training he has gotten, the success of this mission will show the future of his team from here on.

" _Time to see if team JNPR has what it takes to be a true huntsman team."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Assistant teacher dorm room)

Oliver has changed in his Arrow suit minus the mask and the hood. He was setting up the amount of arrows dividing them in regular arrows, to explosives and other types like ice arrows and the ones who can release a net or a flash bang. He has considered getting a bigger quiver, at least one which can hold fifty arrows aside from his usual one that can hold thirty. At least he was feeling calm about the mission he was about to do with team JNPR, he couldn't say the same about his partner. He turned to see Barry wearing the Flash suit except the mask the speedster wasn't feeling like himself. In fact he hasn't being like his usual self for a week and the archer didn't blame him. The vigilante was like this because of the revelation of Cold and Heat being in Remnant and that wasn't all. After what happened during the visit to Vale's security prison meeting up with Snart.

 _ **Barry stood seated in the visitors room he waited for the person he wanted to talk to. He was still trying to believe that the rogues were in this world, they were up to no good again. At least they were stopped and now behind bars and now it was time to get some answers. He told Oliver to wait for him outside he wanted him and Cold since he has deal with him before. The archer's suspicions were on Doctor Fate for bringing the rogues to Remnant the same way he did with them. It made sense so the only question he was asking was why, why would he bring villains here? Its not like they could find him and ask him, so the only thing they can do was questioning the leader of the rogues. Whether Doctor Fate's intentions are good or bad he needed to hear the perspective of Snart.**_

 _ **The sound of the electric door being opened got the speedster's attention. From it emerged a guard with the man he was looking forward to question. Leonard Snart was brought to the room in handcuffs the leader of the rogues stood staring at the person he never he would see in this place. A grin was formed on his lips meeting the man or meta-human who was his arch nemesis, of course the speedster wouldn't hesitate to visit him. But Cold was still thinking about the irony, it wasn't the Flash who put him here but a teenage girl. A teenage girl who was truly skilled and has caught his attentions, remembering the white haired beauty that beat him. The guard removed his cuffs and the criminal got seated in the table facing the speedster. He was still grinning while the vigilante was keeping his serious expression.**_

" _ **You have ten minutes" said the guard as he left locking the door.**_

" _ **What a surprise, that you came to visit me Barry."**_

" _ **Snart…."**_

" _ **That's all you're going to say. No salutations, no gloating. Oh wait that's right, you didn't send me here so there's nothing to gloat about."**_

" _ **You got beaten by a girl" Barry felt like mocking him.**_

" _ **That was no girl, but a worthy opponent. Because of it I admire her nothing more, nothing less. But anyway what brings you here?"**_

" _ **I need to know, how did you and Mick got to Remnant?"**_

" _ **If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. But then again, maybe you will. You know what I'm talking about don't you Barry?"**_

" _ **Was it Doctor Fate?"**_

" _ **Correct Barry, I didn't believe it at first but whoever he is, he was able to give us a second chance at life. He sent us here and I was intrigue by this world, though Mick wasn't fond of it especially with the type of money they use. I thought we were goners, but...here we are. New world, different cultural customs, same customs of the law" the rogue leader gestured to the place he was currently held in.**_

" _ **Wait...what do you mean a second chance at life?"**_

" _ **Seriously, getting younger must have shrunk your brain. I thought you would know, Mick and I died."**_

" _ **You guys died?" the speedster stood shocked.**_

" _ **After we died we were sent to Fate's sanctuary or so he calls it. He offers us another chance to live again, with the exception to live in another world. We couldn't return to our world because we officially died there, or so he claims."**_

" _ **So he gave you the same offer he gave me and the Arrow. But why?"**_

" _ **You're asking the wrong person Barry. I on the other hand don't care why he did it. Point is I'm alive and well, I couldn't be any happier to be in Remnant" he grinned his thoughts were on Weiss.**_

" _ **It doesn't make sense why he will bring us here and you guys too?"**_

" _ **I see what's bothering you. Your afraid Doctor Fate might be a villain, that he might have plans to attack Remnant. I could care less, this is my home now and I love it. The rogues will own it and rule it."**_

" _ **That will be hard to do if Doctor Fate invades Remnant. If he destroys this city and the rest of the kingdoms, what will remain for you to love and own?"**_

" _ **That's really dark of you Barry, never knew you had it in you. Now of course I can't let that happen I don't want Remnant to be destroy or a massacre of its inhabitants. Already witness something similar…."**_

" _ **What do you mean?" the speedster got worried suddenly.**_

" _ **Come on, you should know you died too."**_

" _ **I died fighting the Reverse Flash."**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **Snart, what's going on….?"**_

" _ **I thought you would know after what happened to-"**_

 _ **Cold was interrupted by the sound of the electric door opening with the same guard entering" time's up."**_

" _ **See you Barry, I appreciate you took your time to visit me. Oh and one more thing" he grinned as the guard put his handcuffs back.**_

" _ **I'm pretty certain you know that girl Weiss. Tell her I wouldn't mind if she pays me a visit."**_

" _ **I will feel sorry for you if she does" the speedster shook his head he knew the Schnee heiress will be beating him up with no mercy.**_

" _ **I know" Snart kept his grin happy to know the speedster does know her.**_

"You okay?" asked Oliver putting his mask.

"I'll be fine. Guess I'm thinking too much about this whole thing with the rogues."

"Don't think anymore about it, what matters now is our mission. We're aiding team JNPR on their first mission to Avalon."

"Right Cold and Heat are in jail, so they're the least of our worries. We have to make sure Jaune and his team make it from their first mission" the speedster put his mask.

"Jaune will do fine we only have to do our part" the archer put on his hood.

* * *

(Time skip)

JNPR stood on the bull head ship with the green hooded archer. As usual Flash went ahead to get an early report on the situation outside of their destination. The forest that surrounded Avalon village was similar to the Emerald forest which usually was infested with Grimm. The archer vigilante was quiet, Ozpin has already told the team their mission. He wasn't worried just like RWBY they were ready for this mission. They had what it takes to survive and fulfill their first mission. Ren was calm as usual, Nora was hyped, Pyrrha was cool and collected and then there was Jaune. The blond leader was the only one who looked nervous and he could understand him a bit. It was their first mission, the first time to leave Beacon and go to some random location to fight off Grimm.

Maybe with the all the training he has gotten from him, Pyrrha and now his father he was still unsure of himself. But the Arrow has seen it, the potential to become stronger, better just as his partner has seen it too. There was a big difference between the blond and Cardin Winchester, Jaune wants to become a worthy huntsman in his family's eyes. The leader of CRDL was an arrogant fool who takes pleasure bullying those he believed to be weaker than him. That kind of people disgust him to no end, again he wondered why someone like him is training to become a huntsman. Yet Ozpin believe he has potential, a statement he will not answer or give his own opinion about. What matters to him is Jaune was in the right path and today, he will put all his training and knowledge in this mission.

"Everyone remember your mission. Stay inside the village at all cost aiding the militia. Flash and I will be outside on look out and backing you up. Don't forget you're not alone, there's no need to be nervous" the hooded archer turned to Jaune.

"I'm not nervous of the battle...I mean I'm just nervous in wanting to make a good impression. I've never being to this village" said the blond leader.

"Neither am I" replied Pyrrha.

"I heard Avalon has a large wall made of a special tree, that says to be tougher than the regular tree. It's used to protect them from any Grimm attacks" said Ren.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" followed Nora.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" asked the red head champion.

"I only eat pancakes for breakfast."

"There was no mix for me to make, sorry Nora" said Ren.

"Just stick to the mission and you'll be fine" said the Arrow receiving a call on his scroll.

*Just reporting in, no Grimm on sight. The area is clear for landing.

"Good Flash we'll be seeing you" the archer ended the call.

*We'll be landing shortly* came the voice of the ship's pilot.

Once the landing zone was clear to land the ship began to descend. The hatched opened as the team of huntsman and huntresses in training left with the Arrow behind them. The Flash arrived in a blur making the team of JNPR to gasped in surprised, they were still not used with the vigilante's super speed. Both vigilantes nodded as they left deeper into the woods. They were suppose to spot any incoming Grimm and take it out preventing any from reaching the village. As they left, Jaune lead his team into the direction of their destination. The bullhead ship left after a couple of minutes, it was planning to return once their mission was over. It didn't took that long to reach Avalon, the ship did landed just a minutes away from it. The team were taken back as they were able to gaze in the distance the village they were suppose to protect.

Looks like the information Ren learned from a book her read was correct. The entire village was surrounded by a long and really tall wall made from trees. It was an effective defense against Grimm attacks, that is if the trees are as strong as they say. The anxious team reached the front gate and one of the look outs of the militia saw them signaling the others to open the gate. The look out has spotted the bull head ship so he knew it was the huntsman team from Beacon. The gate slowly opened making the group take a closer look at the village. Some of the houses were similar to the ones from Jaune's home village, others reminded Pyrrha of her home. They got a glimpse of the militia which they were all wearing silver colored armor, others had swords with shield and spears for weapons.

A new member walked to the group wearing similar armor, however it had a crest of an eagle in the chest portion. He was tall with dark brown hair with chestnut eyes he looked to be in his middle twenties. The militia member offered a smile and Pyrrha admitted he was very attractive because Nora wasn't paying to that sort of thing, she was still looking around the village. For the red head champion she slightly turned to her leader and partner, a thought has occurred to her. Maybe if she gives more attention to this young man than maybe Jaune might feel uncomfortable with the attention. She wanted to see him if he will get jealous if she talks more with this attractive person. Phyyra removed the thought this wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about such things, they were in the middle of their first mission.

"Welcome travelers from Beacon. I am Lancelot second in command of this village's militia. Let me be the first welcome you to Avalon, we're very please to have you with us on this beautiful day."

"It is a beautiful day" Jaune agreed while Pyrrha coughed telling him he was missing something" oh right, I'm Jaune the leader of this team, this is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Together we're team JNPR."

"What happened to your original introduction Jauney?" said Nora.

"It's okay there's no need to say that" the blond knight felt nervous.

"The name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it!" the Valkyrie made a perfect imitation of her leader.

"It's not a good time for that kind of introduction" added Ren.

"Nora that's enough" Pyrrha interjected gazing at the team's leader his whole face was red from the embarrassment, she turned to Lancelot" I'm sorry about that Jaune isn't like that at all-"

"Wait a minute, did you said Arc? As in John Arc's son?" the second in command stood in awe.

"Huh heh...yeah that's right…."

"Holy Avalon its really you. We've heard so much of John Arc the guy's a hero. A legend among our citizens, not just that he has helped us protect our village before. Who would have thought his son will come to protect us now. I suppose history repeats itself."

"You're dad really has a reputation" whispered the red head to the blond.

"Yeah, our family lineage has a lot of fame throughout history."

"Everyone listen up!" Lancelot got the attention of every member in the village" the team of huntsman from Beacon is being lead by John's son. He's here to protect us just like his father did!"

"Hoooorahhh!"

JNPR stood in awe as civilians and militia members were cheering loudly after hearing the information from the second in command. For Jaune, he knew something like this was going to happen. His father was a hero and a strong huntsman, there was no doubt about that but now he knew he needed to do his best in this mission. He had no choice but succeed the mission or become a complete disappointment to the residents of this village. The blond leader was now feeling the pressure, succeed or failure it was for the sake of keeping the good name of his family's name. Looks like he wasn't the only one who noticed his expression of feeling the pressure, Pyrrha and Ren saw it and they stood in thought. Members of the militia gather around the team smiling while Lancelot kept his smile.

"Good to have you here mate."

"Another Arc among us."

"With you here, those Grimm don't stand a chance."

"Everyone hehe...I know you're all happy to see me but I didn't came here alone. My team is very capable, even my partner. I'm sure you must have heard of her, she's Phyyra Nikos."

"Jaune…." the red head was now feeling like her partner, she didn't wanted to have all eyes on her.

"Pyrrha Nikos….? Holy she's the Mistral champion."

"And she's the mascot of Punpkim Pete marshmallow flakes."

"Hello" the red head was now embarrassed.

"Well we're certain you're team will not fail Jaune. We are honor by your presence. Now everyone get back to work."

"We heard our mission is to protect this village from Grimm" said Ren.

"Aye, the reason we need the back up is because of our commander. Follow me" Lancelot lead them to deeper into the village.

JNPR gazed around and so many things. From people selling their goods in the area known as the market street, others selling accessories for battle like armor, other were blacksmith selling their own creation a vast amount variety of weapons. There was also the sight of children playing around like pretending to be members of the militia and others pretending to be Grimm. The cute sight was enough to make the team smiled, it was a very lively village. The second in command stopped at a house bigger than the rest, the team saw the large emblem at the front of the door which it was a dragon on a shield. There was something about the emblem that made JNPR wondered, they have seen it before and also heard from it but they couldn't put their finger on it. Whoever the commander of the militia is, he was strong and well respected by the people of Avalon.

"Our commander has no equal, his strength and his way of thinking is the reason our village has remain safe from outside attacks to this day. However, two days ago he suddenly fell ill. Our medical experts are still trying to figure out his condition and so far they haven't being successful. We can only hope they can find the source and a possible cure."

"Excuse me Lancelot, I can't help but wonder about that emblem on the door. I'm pretty sure I've seen it before" said Pyrrha.

"Of course you must have. It belongs to the Pendragon family."

"Pendragon?" Ren stood in awe like the rest of the team.

"That is correct, our commander Arthur Pendragon is the founder and leader of Avalon."

"No way, it's him" Jaune was shocked.

"I knew I saw that emblem somewhere. Arthur Pendragon was a guest at last year's Mistral tournament, I saw him from the guest cabinet" said the red head warrior.

"My family has told me many great things about Arthur Pendragon" said Ren.

"Same with me" followed Jaune.

"I heard he can eat a hundred pancakes without getting stomach ache" Nora pointed out excited" I have to meet him!"

"I'm pretty sure that rumor is exaggerated" replied Lancelot.

"More like unreal" Ren gazed at the orange haired girl who was still smiling.

"Look on the bright side Nora, you'll be getting your wish. Please come in, I'm visiting Arthur" said the second in command.

"Awesome" the Valkyrie couldn't be any happier.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow stood on a tree branch with his eyes closed. He was practicing trying out his semblance. Thanks to advice from Dorell and Blake he started learning how to use it. The hooded archer was able to control it well once he got used to it. The vigilante opened his eyes making his semblance working. Having a perfect view of the forest he concentrated on his aura gazing over the field. He spotted two beowolves miles away and fired two arrows hitting them straight in their heads. There was another one further away but was struck down by the Flash using his yellow lightning semblance. So far they've only encountered a few of the Grimm, so the less they were of the creatures the safer the village was. Luckily team JNPR won't have to do much, they will only have to stay in the village until they can make their report to why the militia needed their assistance.

*I'm glad Ruby awoke my aura.

"Same with me. Keep your eyes open we can't let any Grimm get near the village.

*You're worrying too much, they're too slow for me.

"I'm not worried, I like to play it safe. This forest is supposed to be filled with them.

*Roger, I'm doing another run.

* * *

(Scene change)

Lancelot has lead team JNPR to the room of their commander and village leader. They gasped slightly the room was large and on a bed big enough for four people stood the man. He was resting, his eyes closed with short brown and reddish hair with a bear and because of it he looked older. Pyrrha knew it was Arthur since she has saw him last year at the Mistral tournament. When she first saw him, he seemed to be a charismatic and kind person but now watching him like this was really a pity. Even if the man looked so peaceful in his sleep the team knew he was ill. An older woman was next to him, she has just put a wet cloth on his forehead to cool down the hot temperature running on his body. Lancelot approached the woman who seemed to be in her early sixties, she was wearing a white robe with the Pendragon emblem on the back. Her hair was gray with white tips and she had sapphire eyes.

"Madam Vaska, any luck with his condition?"

"None so far, however I have found the source of his illness."

"That's great news. What is it?" Lancelot was overjoyed.

"It's the Forever fever I'm afraid."

"That illness is deadly…."

"Forever fever?" asked Jaune.

"It's a fever that raises your temperature's body up to two hundred degrees. It is considered extremely dangerous and it can cause death. Just like the name, the fever has its origin in the Forever Fall forest" explained Ren.

"Damn it, I should have known it was the Forever fever. Arthur took us to that mission to Forever Fall a week ago. Is there anything that can be done?"

"Don't get frantic Lancelot the Forever fever has a cure and I know it. I only need the nectar from the pestar flower that grows on the Greet Root valley on the other side of the village" said Vasca.

"Green Root valley….? That's a bit far. It will take us at least three hours to get there. With crossing the river it might take forty minutes more" the second in command stood in thought.

"I suggest you make haste, depending on the person's condition it might take another day before he or she dies from the fever" said the older woman.

"Then we don't have time to waste Arthur's life hangs in the balance, I'll summon some of the men to travel with me to Green Root valley."

"Is it wise to leave the village unguarded?" asked Vasca.

"What other choice do I have?" Lancelot was getting desperate.

"There's a choice" Jaune spoke getting everyone's attention" I mean, I thought it will be better if you let me go to Green Root to get that flower."

"Jaune…." Pyrrha was taken back by his comment.

"You...Jaune though I'm pleased to know you're willing to take such task I can't let you take it. It won't be easy there are rumors that there are different variety of Grimm in Green Root valley. There are other rumors that rare Grimm inhabit the valley I can't let you go, its my responsibility to save Arthur from this cruel fate."

"It's our mission to make sure this village is safe. I think finding the cure to save Arthur will go well with our mission, right guys?"

"Yeah! That's our Jauney" said Nora.

"There's no way I'll be able to convince you otherwise is there Jaune Arc?" Lancelot looked amused by his attitude.

"Nope and I won't be going there alone. Pyrrha's coming with me."

"Really?" the red head champion was surprised.

"Boo! what about Ren and I?! You shouldn't leave us hanging" protested the Valkyrie.

"You and Ren stay here and continued with the mission. Listen to whatever Lancelot says, we'll try to get here as soon as we can."

"If you're going to Green Root valley then take this" Vasca gave the blond knight a drawing of the pestar flower" it's petals are colored green and the center is colored yellow. You won't have a problem when you see it."

"Thank you I promise we'll get the flower in time to save Arthur."

"Jaune, you're just like your father" Lancelot grinned" thank you I'm in your debt."

"You can thank me when we return with the flower" the blond leader opened his scroll calling a number.

*What is it?

"Hey Arrow it's Jaune. We found out the reason the village called for us. Their leader has fallen ill by the Forever fever and the cure is the nectar from the pestar flower located in Green Root valley. Me and Pyrrha are heading there to get it. Ren and Nora are staying to resume aiding the village's militia."

*I see, then be careful.

"Any sights of Grimm?"

*Just a few beowolves nothing to get concern with. Be careful you two.

"Right" the young Arc ended the call closing the scroll" let's be on our way Pyrrha."

"Roger, hopefully we'll return before nightfall."

"You'll need me to give you directions to get to Green Root valley" Lancelot lead both huntsman and huntress out of the commander's house.

"Good luck" said Ren.

"Take care!" followed Nora.

* * *

(Time skip)

After getting directions from Lancelot Jaune and Pyrrha took the path that will lead them to Green Root valley. They walked through the forest keeping their guard up, they still needed to be careful if they ran into any Grimm. The blond leader kept his gaze forward while the red head was keeping an eye on his back. If they were quick enough they might make it before sun down, Lancelot has told them the path to Green Root will take them almost four hours so they couldn't waste time. Still the journey was going to be long whether walk or run, and the last option was out of the question. Running will only tire them out and they might not have the necessary energy to fight any Grimm that comes their way, so they chose to walk. Both team members felt like they were being watched, which felt weird.

As Jaune kept walking forward his partner was staring at him. Pyrrha's vivid green eyes were on her leader and partner, she didn't know why he chose her to accompany him. It's not that she doubted her combat abilities she was always confident of such, but it was odd the blond will chose her just like that. They have being friends for months now and she wouldn't say they have gotten close. She did knew Jaune care for her and believe in her, just like he believes in Ren and Nora. Then she looked back at how far and strong he has become, he has being transformed into the perfect leader. She had no idea her cheeks were heating up remembering whenever he spars with Oliver his muscle chest and the way the sweat ran all over it. The red head champion has removed those thoughts from her head, this wasn't the time or the place.

"I hope we get there without encountering any Grimm. I really want to save Arthur."

"I suppose it depends if we quicken the pace."

"Nah, we're sticking with walking. We have to return to Avalon once we find the flower. If we run now, we'll be too tire to get back. We'll have to rest and that will be wasting time. And it will be better if we return before nightfall."

"That's about it" the red head smiled at his quick thinking.

"I wonder if Ren and Nora are doing okay."

"They'll be fine, they can take care of themselves. Sometimes you worried too much."

"I think as leader I have a right to worried about my teammates."

"I agreed…." the red head paused" Jaune….?"

"Hm...what is it?"

"Why did you picked me to accompany you? Not that I'm upset because you chose me I'm just curious."

"Because I trust you with my life."

"Oh…."

As the blond knight resumed his walking Pyrrha stood still. The red head champion felt flattered but mostly, she was blushing. Her heart has skipped a beat and even if it was a simple compliment, it meant so much to her. To know her partner and leader trusted her that much makes her feel so happy. The only thing in her mind was kissing the blond and how good it must feel to claim his lips. The thoughts started going out of control and she quickly dispelled them, was this happening? Maybe her hormones were stronger than she thought. Jaune noticed his partner wasn't behind him and ran to her snapping the champion for good.

"Pyrrha why you stopped?"

"I was thinking about something, pay not attention to it Jaune let's keep going."

They spotted a river ahead which meant they were in the right path to reach Green Root valley. They needed to cross it and saw a large tree being use as a bridge. Their luck turned bad when a large Ursai got in their way, it was bigger than usual so they assumed it was a Major class Grimm. Jaune unsheathed his weapons followed by his partner, the Ursai Mayor was on the log preventing their way from crossing. The blond knight signaled the red head to keep their distance from the Grimm, in order for it to leave the bridge. The Ursai has actually left the log since it looked like it was out for blood. Pyrrha was the first to attack changing Milo into rifle mode firing a couple of rounds. Jaune followed attacking it with some quick sword slashes, the Ursai major was hurt.

The red head champion has joined him changing Milo to sword mode as both were giving hell on the Grimm. Their teamwork was pretty solid, one of the things Pyrrha was happy about. The Ursai Major charged at the blond leader while he defended himself with his shield, the red head went to her partner's aid throwing her shield at the creature. Using her semblance her shield Akouo went back to her, she followed changing her weapon to spear mode. The red head stabbed the Ursai on its back making it cry in pain but it countered hitting her with one of its claws, the force was strong enough to send her to the river. Jaune took the chance to stabbed the Grimm on its chest, he followed with decapitating it killing the Ursai Major. He gazed over at Milo the weapon was on the ground but where was its owner.

" _Pyrrha, oh no don't tell me she…."_ his blue eyes widened at the river the only conclusion he can come up since he couldn't see his partner.

Without another thought Jaune jumped to the river and swam to find the red head. He was struggling with the strong current of the river but he wasn't giving up. He was shocked as he spotted Pyrrha being dragged by the current unconscious, he raced to get her before they get dragged further on. The blond leader managed to grab her by her shoulders as he hold on tight looking to get back to the surface. It was impossible to fight against the strong current but he wasn't giving up after how far he has gotten since he first arrived at Beacon. As he emerged to the surface he used all his strength to leave the river carrying the downed red head. Jaune was panicking checking on the girl reaching for her pulse, he gasped in shock turning pale when he didn't sense a pulse, and she wasn't breathing.

" _No...please Pyrrha don't be…."_

Jaune had no choice and immediately opened her mouth ready to give his partner CPR. He send her oxygen and went with the procedure so glad his parents taught him. He was panicking not getting results he wanted, she wasn't responding and he was starting to tear up. The blond knight kept doing the same thing over again not wanting to believe she may be gone. The tears were now hitting the fallen red head and went back to give her oxygen and gasped as Pyrrha was coughing a lot of water she swallowed. He felt so relief turning her body so she releases all that water, he was truly happy she was alive and well. As the red head champion was getting up she was caught off guard as her partner has embraced her while he was in tears. The sudden action has made Pyrrha blushed having the blond so close holding her in his arms.

"You're okay I'm so happy Pyrrha I thought you were…."

"It's all right Jaune I'm fine now" she was still blushing never wanting this moment to end.

"I was so worried you weren't breathing, I kept giving you CPR and still nothing" he broke hug much to Pyrrha's disappointment.

"What…? CPR….? You gave me CPR" her cheeks were now resembling her hair.

"Yeah you swallowed a lot of water and you weren't breathing. So I had to give you CPR."

"Th-thank you Jaune, for saving my life" the red head was still blushing.

"Of course. I'll do anything for my team and my partner" he smiled helping her up.

"How far are we from the log bridge?" asked the champion trying to forget the image of Jaune touching her lips with he's.

"I hope we're not too far, the current was strong."

"Looks like we have more to travel before reaching Green Root."

"Yeah but at least you're okay" he smiled.

"I guess that's what matters" she smiled back she couldn't resist his smile.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow and the Flash had no idea what just happened. One minute they were fighting a couple of beowolves, the next it all happened so quick. A large pack of beowolves charged in, but that was only their less of their worries. The next thing they knew a pack of Ursai arrived followed by a pack Boarbatusk, there were so many Grimm present. It was taking a toll on both vigilantes the hooded archer fired another explosive arrow on the pack of beowolves but the Ursai will interfere increasing their numbers. Flash was having difficulty with the Boarbatusks even with his speed it was a difficult fight. That wasn't the worst the speedster has used his semblance yellow lightning and he started feeling the side effects from using so much of his aura, he was starting to get tire. Both knew it well they won't be able to take on so many Grimm without them getting to the village.

The green hooded archer killed another beowolve jumping to a tree branch he opened his scroll dialing a number. He released another explosive arrow killing four as the call was answered.

*Its Ren….

"There's too many Grimm heading towards the village. Neither I and Flash can't take them all on, tell everyone in the militia to get ready, you and Nora too."

*On it.

"Flash we're falling back!"

"Got it!" came the reply of the speedster.

* * *

(Scene change)

Avalon have already sounded the warning alarm of an upcoming attack, told by the look out scouts. Civilians, women, children and the elderly have gotten inside their homes taking safety from what was about to happen. Lancelot has gathered all the men from the militia and have commanded them to surrounded the wall and a small group to stay in the center. He climbed up the top of the wall to reunite with the archery squad who acted as scouts. They were all prepared since it wasn't the first time Grimm has invaded their village. The second in command was able to see the incoming horde of Grimm from the distance all kinds of the dark creatures. From, Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusk and King Taijitu. There were more of the beasts than their past battles and yet none of the members of the militia showed fear to the monsters.

Ren and Nora were already on their guard with their weapons drawn. They chose to aid the militia as part of their mission as they continued to wait for Jaune and Pyrrha to return, they climbed the ladder reaching the top of the wall. They got next to Lancelot watching outside of the wall and they were shocked at the sight. It was the first time they have seen so many Grimm in one spot, there were hundreds of them. Both of the teens weren't afraid they were huntsman and huntress in training attending a school of such, showing fear in front of the creatures they're supposed to fight isn't in the description. These kinds of numbers was a huge difference compare to the Grimm they fought at the initiation test at the Emerald Forest.

"Archers give them hell!"

At Lancelot's command the archery squad fired dozens of arrows at the incoming horde. It fell down on them like heavy rain, decreasing their numbers greatly.

"Nora!" Ren signaled to his partner.

"Right we're going down."

"What are you doing?" spoke the worried second in command.

Both teens jumped from the top landing safely outside. Nora changed her weapon Manghild to grenade launcher mode firing on the King Taijitu and the Boarbatusk. Ren followed firing Storm Flower at the Ursai and Beowulves, both were holding their own as Lancelot watched in amusement thinking they were crazy for jumping at the Grimm like it was the most normal thing to do. Ren used the sickle blade from his weapon to cut through a Beowolf while Nora changed her weapon to hammer mode hitting an Ursai right in its face. Soon they were joined by the Flash and the Arrow, both vigilantes didn't wanted the them to fight alone. Someone else has has jumped from the wall and to their surprise it was Lancelot equipped with his sword and shield. The second in command charged killing two Ursai followed by shield bashing a King Taijitu.

"Glad you could join us" said the Arrow.

"Like I was going to stand and watch you all take the fun away. And I'm not the only one who feels that way."

The front gate of the village opened and from it came the militia charging head first at the Grimm horde.

"Let's aid our comrades from Beacon!"

"Hoooraaahhhh!"

It turned into a killing spree for the dark creatures. Beowolves, Ursai and Boarbatusk were getting annihilated from every direction. Nora got serious activating her semblance releasing lighting from swinging her hammer. It got worse as Flash made physical contact with the girl using the red lightning on the Valkyrie. She felt incredible her strength, aura and semblance increasing at powerful heights, she was now laughing maniacally creeping the speedster and the hooded archer a bit. Ren only smiled knowing whenever Nora laughed like that it meant she wasn't going to hold back. The orange haired girl used her semblance channeling her lightning on Manhild, with one swing she sent three Boarbatusk and one King Taijitu far away from their location. With another swing she sent six Ursai and one Beowolf at the same force.

Everyone's combined force and teamwork was enough to killed every Grimm from the horde. After the battle was done Lancelot stood with the militia without letting their guard down, wanting to make sure no there weren't any more Grimm on the horizon. It was the same thing with Ren, Nora and the two vigilantes. Everything stood quiet and once the area was clear off from any of the dark creatures, the militia started cheering for victory. Lancelot chuckled as he stabbed his sword to the ground, he walked over to the members that compose team JNPR and the two vigilantes. The Arrow kept his bow while using his semblance to make sure that was all of the Grimm in the vicinity, he smiled since he saw nothing in the forest they were safe for now.

"Looks like its a win for us."

"Unfortunately our mission isn't done" said the Arrow.

"That's right we have to wait for Jauney and Pyrrha" said Nora.

"Of course our scouts we'll be on stand by for their arrival. If Jaune is anything like his father, then he'll return with the cure" said the second in command.

"I believe they will return too" said Ren.

"You all right Flash?" the green hooded archer asked his partner.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just a little tire" Flash was panting.

"You shouldn't use your semblance too much."

"You're one to talk."

"Do you see me tired?"

"Whatever."

"Come on everyone, let's get back to our poses until the rest of our Beacon comrades return" said Lancelot.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Green Root Valley)

After almost three hours traveling through the forest they finally arrived at their destination. The good thing was they haven't run into any Grimm since their fight with the Ursai Major and this part of the forest was truly beautiful. It was greener, the vegetation was more vivid than the forest where Avalon stood. The trees were taller and the grass was wet, a sign that it probably rains frequently in this area. Both teens kept their eyes open they needed to make sure when they see the pestar flower. Jaune thought he spotted something similar to the drawing he got from the old medic Vasca his eyes widened he was right. It was near one of the tall trees, the same detail, same color it was no doubt the flower that contains the cure to save Arthur. The blond knight knelt next to the flower, picking it up he carefully rip it with its roots intact.

"This is it Pyrrha its the pestar flower."

"We finally found it. Let's head back to the village" smiled the red head.

"Right the sooner we go, the sooner we'll get there to save Arthur."

A loud noise belonging to a wild animal snapped their attention the ground was shaking hearing loud steps. Both teens gazed at each other not knowing what the heck was heading their way, it didn't sounded to any of the Grimm they have fought before. The steps got louder getting closer and the trees before them were brought down, like they have being destroyed by an unstoppable force. What was before the two members of JNPR made them gasped with so much shock. The creature was definitely a Grimm, but it was one they have never seen before, but one that was mentioned in Professor Port's class. It was a rhino type Grimm bigger than an Ursai Major with more armor than the other Grimm type creatures. Jaune only gulped at the sight while Pyrrha prepared her weapons she was aware they were in a disadvantage against such an opponent.

"Holy Monty what the heck is that?" said the shocked blond knight.

"Remember Professor Port's class, when he was talking about rare species of Grimm? Well this one is one of those species. A Crushen…."

"There's no way we'll be able to out run it is there?"

"I don't think so and fighting it isn't a wise decision."

"What other choice do we have?" Jaune saw the rhino type Grimm ready to use its ram attack.

"None whatsoever."

"It's going to charge at us!" the blond leader readied Crocea Mors.

"Keep your distance from it!"

Both jumped back as the Crushan used its mighty charge passing them by an inch. Jaune attacked it but it didn't made a dent on its white armor, Pyrrha only made a couple of shots with Milo in rifle mode but it was the same result. The blond knight made sure he has put the pestar flower to safety, not wanting to ruin it while fighting. This wasn't working they couldn't defeat such a strong Grimm, they needed a good strategy. Jaune and Pyrrha regrouped as the rhino was ready to go for another charge, they did the only thing plausible to do under short notice. They ran as fast as they could while avoiding another ram attack that took down two more trees. The red head champion pulled her partner quickly to behind the tree hoping the Crushan didn't saw them. She turned to see the blond was scared and she couldn't blame him, who would have thought they will encountered such a beast here?

"Okay...please tell me you have a plan to beat that thing Pyrrha?"

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" the red head looked amused even if they were in a tight situation.

"I know I know, I'm the leader I'm suppose to be the one to come up with a plan. But right now I have absolutely no idea how to stop that huge Grimm."

"To think we were going to encounter a Crushan, what luck do we have?"

"You mean bad luck right?"

"Let's try to calm down Jaune. Do you remember what Professor Port said about the Crushan?"

"Um I….I don't remember that day, wait don't give me that look I didn't fell asleep. I remember when he started the topic of rare species of Grimm and he brought the Crushan, and….great I don't remember."

"You can remember Jaune, just think hard."

"He mentioned the weakness I think...it has a part of its body that doesn't have armor. Right that's it?"

"Yes to be more precise, the back of its neck is the only part of the Crushan's body that is expose. Meaning is the best place to strike."

"And how are we going to reach the back of its neck?"

"Getting on top of it, its the only thing on my mind right now."

"Oh great it spotted us!" Jaune panicked seeing the Crushan charging at them again.

"Run!"

"That's all we can do!"

Again the huntsman and huntress in training ran as they avoid the powerful ram attack. They knew they couldn't keep this up, if they couldn't avoid the massive Grimm they had no choice but to fight it and defeat it. But that was easier said than done as being proven right now.

"Ryrrha! I think we need to wait until it stops to jump on it."

"Right we wait for the right moment. We'll use the trees to get us on top."

The red head kept an eye on the Crushan it was still running wanting to crush both of them with its mighty horn. The rhino Grimm has made a sudden stop ready to charge again, Pyrrha signaled her leader and partner to get ready. The red head champion was the first to use a near by tree to boost herself getting on top of the creature. Jaune followed but he only managed to get on top thanks to his partner. The action has made the Crushan angry it was now running faster, they were holding for their dear life on the Grimm. It was impossible to focus on the back of its neck with the speed they were going. Pyrrha was using Milo in spear mode piercing the bone armor as hard a she could and the same with Jaune using his sword. Both realized how hard this battle was, and how much they needed the rest of their teammates.

"Well its now or never!"

"I'll try if I can shoot it from here. Jaune take my hand and please don't let me go."

"Got it!" the blond took her hand where she was holding Akouo.

The red head changed Milo to rifle mode and carefully aim at the back of the Crushan's neck. She fired one shot hitting its target making the rhino Grimm give a cry of pain, she kept on firing and the creature was jumping up and down trying to get them of its back. Pyrrha almost fell off but Jaune hold on to her hand never wanting to let her go. The Grimm was starting to get slow in its movements, the attacks from his partner have being successful in hurting it. He needed to finish this now they have wasted too much time here instead of heading back to Avalon. The blond knight has jumped and stabbed his sword as hard as he could on the exposed spot. The Crushan gave another cry and his partner followed shortly stabbing the same spot with Milo in sword mode. The rhino Grimm has suddenly fell not moving anymore.

"Is it dead?"

"I think so. Do you want to wait and find out?" Pyrrha smiled feeling like teasing a little.

"Forget it, we got the flower let's get out of here already."

"Time to head back to the village."

* * *

(Time skip)

By the time Jaune and Pyrrha returned to Avalon it was nightfall. Both teens have gotten worried when they saw so many dead bodies of Grimm laying all over outside of the village. Looks like while they were searching for the pestar flower the village got attacked by the dark creatures. Luckily it was still intact along with the tall wall surrounding it. Main gate was adorned with torches along with the top as the scouts have confirmed their arrival before setting foot here. The gates started opening and the first thing they saw was Nora and Ren running to them, the Valkyrie was the first to reached them giving both of her teammates a big hug. Ren just gave a smile happy to know they were both fine.

"Jauney Phyrrha you guys are back. You guys missed all the fun!"

"By fun you mean the many Grimm that attacked the village?" asked the red head.

"Is everyone all right?" asked the blond leader.

"Everyone's okay" replied Ren.

"We're more than okay" Lancelot walked to the team" thanks to Ren, Nora, the Flash and the Arrow we were able to eliminate every blasted Grimm from that horde, you all did a great job."

"Oh that's right" Jaune showed him the pestar flower" here it is, this is the flower to save Arthur."

"I will give this immediately to Vasca, thank you Jaune and Pyrrha for your bravery" he left heading to the medic's home.

"You all did great" the Arrow arrived with the Flash" now Arthur will feel better and hopefully their village will remain safe from Grimm attack."

"I think we should wait for Arthur to make a recovery before we leave" said Pyrrha.

"Agreed, we should spend the night before contacting the bull head ship" said the hooded archer.

"What are we waiting for?!" shouted a militia member" we should be celebrating!"

"Horrraaahhhh!"

"Bring the beer and the pancakes!"

"Yay pancakes!" Nora was overjoyed.

"Seriously? Beer and pancakes what kind of crazy combination is that?" asked Jaune.

"I don't want to know" the Flash gave a chuckle his scroll beeped having a new message, he opened it to find out the owner of the text.

 **Ruby**

 **No fair! You went on a mission with JNPR.**

The speedster felt bad seeing the icon of a sad face, next to the message. He started writing a message.

 **Barry**

 **Next time I'll go with your team.**

 **Ruby**

 **You better keep your promise, you still have to teach me the echoi voice. I already learned to use my arms to cause a whirlwind.**

 **Barry**

 **I promise**

 **Ruby**

 **Thanks**

The speedster smiled seeing the happy face icon next to her message before closing his scroll.

"Ruby not happy you went on a mission without her?"

Barry smiled the comment came from the hooded archer" yeah, I promise to teach her another trick using her semblance and you know her. She's not very patient."

"Probably because you have spoiled her."

"I don't remember spoiling her, she's done a pretty good job getting faster."

"I will say the same with Blake, she's gotten stronger and because of my semblance she's training twice as hard trying to find a blind spot."

"But you wouldn't want it any other way?" he grinned that cause the Arrow to chuckled.

"You're right."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

After the celebration last night and spending the evening in a guest room, team JNPR and the two vigilantes were ready to head back to Beacon for completing the mission. Vasca was able to extract the nectar from the pestar flower creating the cure for Forever fever and giving it to Arthur, which his condition has stabilized he will make a full recovery soon. The Arrow contacted the bull head ship and its schedule to pick them up in exactly in a couple of minutes. The front gate opened for the team as they were ready to leave everyone was present from Lancelot, Vasca and the rest of the militia. The second in command shook the hand of the team leader feeling so grateful that Jaune and his team were able to save their leader and their village.

"Thank you very much everyone, we're all in your debt for everything you've done."

"We were all happy to help. I just hope Arthur wakes up soon" said the blond knight.

"If it weren't for you and your partner Arthur would have never awaken. But now he'll be all right, he only needs some rest."

"On the contrary, no more rest for me thank you."

Team JNPR and everyone else saw someone walking towards them. The militia, Lancelot and Vasca were all shocked seeing their commander and leader. Arthur was wearing his armor with his family emblem in the chest portion, the man smiled at the team composed of huntsman and huntresses.

"Arthur friend, is it wise for you to be on your feet after almost dying?"

"I am fine, I needed to get back up. So I can at least thank the people who saved my life."

"We're all honored by your presence" Pyrrha said.

"Let me reward you for your brave actions, kneel team JNPR" the commander sheathed his sword.

The four members did as told and knelt while the vigilantes were curious to what Arthur had in mind. The village leader put his sword on the right shoulder of Ren, followed by doing it on Nora's shoulder, followed Pyrrha then Jaune.

"For your bravery, your strong spirit, your resolve to protect this village and for saving my life. I named you four honorary knights of Avalon. From now on every time you arrive to this village, you will be accepted as one of us. You should always be remember as the four heroes of Avalon."

"Wow uh I mean thanks a lot Arthur" Jaune was blushing from the embarrassment.

"We're very honored" said Pyrrha.

"Thank you" followed Ren.

"We're officially famous like celebrities. Maybe you can build a monument dedicated to us. And maybe offer us all the pancakes we can eat, or better yet cheesecake with red sap."

"Pancakes?" Arthur blinked.

"She ate twenty pancakes Arthur. I know I didn't believe it too" whispered Lancelot.

"My word how can such a young girl eat so much?" the commander stood shocked at Nora.

"Best if you don't ask" Ren shook his head.

"The bull head's here, let's go" the Arrow saw the ship descending not too far from their location.

The Flash only left running in a blur he didn't needed the ship to return to Beacon.

"Thank you once more and have a safe journey" Arthur smiled waving them goodbye along with everyone from the village.

"I said this was a mission accomplished" the red head smiled as they walked towards the bull head.

"It sure is" followed Ren.

"Also Jauney you should be happy. With this I'm pretty sure your dad will be proud of you" said Nora.

"Yeah, I bet he is" the blond smiled knowing he did great for his team's first mission.

"It was a job well done, congratulations you four" said the Arrow.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location abandoned warehouse dock area Vale)

Cinder was using her scroll surfing through the net searching endlessly for something that it had high value. Things were running smoothly as they should be, the White Fang have started moving the crates of dust to another location and Torchwick was aiding them. She send Emerald and Mercury on an investigation assignment regarding the traitor who has being selling out information about the faunus group to the authorities. Their orders were to listen and observe and reserve further orders after, it was an easy task in her opinion. But once she found what she was looking for, a smile spread her lips. She dialed a number as she was ready to sent the information she has gathered. The results were promising and she knew the caller was going to be please hearing about it.

*You better have a good reason for calling me.*

"I would never desire to waste your time. But perhaps this will change your mind" she started transferring the information.

*This is….*

"A list of every available chemical in Remnant. Even the most recent discover."

*Much obliged. Its quite a long list, it will take me longer than anticipated.*

"Then perhaps you should get started" she smiled wanting to mess with him.

*What's this? I'm familiar with this one, I found one of them. Looks like I'll be sending my courier to pick it up.*

"Your courier….?"

*All in due time* he ended the call.

"Hm...you really don't trust me that's all right. Its always necessary to be cautious of those around you, you never know when one will make a move to force your hand. I would do the same thing" she closed her scroll looking pleased.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

"I wonder what Professor Ozpin wants to talk to us about."

"Must be something important."

Oliver and Barry were walking the halls of the school ready to see the headmaster. After the mission with JNPR they have given their report regarding the team's performance on their first mission, which it was satisfactory for the headmaster. Asides from that, it was strange Ozpin send them a message to meet him and Goodwitch at the auditorium of all places. Usually whenever he has to talk to them, it will be in his office this was enough to make both vigilantes think something was wrong. The auditorium was use to make announcements to everyone at the school and this reunion was only the for the two of them. Its not like there other people who will be present aside from Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. As they arrived to the designated area it was empty, both teacher and headmaster weren't present.

"There's someone here" Oliver looked cautious noticing two people in the middle.

"Wait" Barry stood shocked recognizing the two people present.

"What's wrong?" however the archer already knew the answer to that question.

"No way….Snart?"

"We meet again...Barry" grinned Cold along his partner Heat.

"What….?" the speedster gazed back at Oliver who was as shocked as him.

"Not even a hello" chuckled the leader of the rogues.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Cliffhanger I did it on purpose so you can hate me, nah just kidding the cliffhanger is necessary.**

 **-Sorry no team RWBY in this chapter I only wanted to focus on JNPR.**

 **-The village Avalon, Lancelot and Arthur I obviously created them base on the legend of King Arthur of Camelot and the magical land with the same name of the village.**

 **-I might add more original Grimm in the future.**

 **-You're asking why Snart and Mick are in Beacon? Hmm...maybe they escape jail? Ha ha I'll keep you guessing it will be reveal in the next chapter.**

 **-I know this chapter is shorter than usual 11k and 30 pages that's as along as I wanted to write for this chapter. Maybe the next one will be longer.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **DC SPOILER SECTION**

 **Flash season 2**

 **-I knew Barry was going to get owned by Zoom in their first encounter. Feel sorry for him he can't use his legs anymore.**

 **Arrow season 4**

 **-Ray's back and Sara left Star City. I wonder if she will go to Central city.**

 **-Really curious to know about Diggle's brother why HIVE killed him?**

Next time: The New Team


	15. The New Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

*Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 15 The New Team

" **People do make mistakes and I think they should be punished. But they should be forgiven and given the opportunity for a second chance. We are human beings."**

 **-David Miller-**

* * *

 _ **(Location: Vale Maximum Security Prison Vale Remnant)**_

 _ **Leonard Snart and Mick Rory had no idea who would come to visit them. When they were taken from their respective cells, the guard only said they had a visitor that's it. As they were taken to visitors area they were still thinking of who will be, they only had two guess. One was the Flash or Barry Allen he was after all, their arch nemesis it will be normal for him to pay them a visit. But that was out of the question because the speedster has already visit Snart not too long ago, questioning him how they were brought to this world. With how upset he got after leaving they doubt he will come again. The second guess was the Arrow coming to beat some sense into them, just to get some answers. That was exactly how he does thing, completely the opposite from the Flash. So it was any guess for the two rogues who will visit them, there was no one else who will fit the guess list.**_

 _ **Finally the guard lead both criminals to the visitors room. Snart was a bit surprise the guard was letting both of them enter, since usually only one convict gets to enter. But he wasn't surprised when they entered and there was another guard, the guard who brought them decided to stay. The rogue leader grinned it was necessary for security measures, and those were necessary since knowing Mick he will try to escape without a thought. There was someone else in the room, man stood seated in the table with a calm expression to his face. He was tall with silver hair, brown eyes with clear spectacles wearing a black and green suit. His appearance obviously said that he was a man with wealth, Snart took notice of the cane lying next to him which he took a guess that it might be a weapon like a sword of sorts. Their handcuffs were taken off as one of the guards closed the door locking it both rogues got seated meeting the man face to face.**_

" _ **Good morning gentlemen" replied the man with spectacles and silver hair.**_

" _ **Who the heck are you?" Mick replied in his usual rude way.**_

" _ **Behave you" the guard behind them warned him.**_

" _ **No need to correct him guard I know the security protocols in this facility are very strict. But you've being called here by someone you have never met before, I don't blame you for your reaction."**_

" _ **So what do you want?" Heat was stopped by his partner.**_

" _ **That's enough Mick. Let the man say his reason for being here. It's not every day a complete stranger goes his way to visit two dangerous criminals. Doubt you could be our lawyer."**_

" _ **I hardly look the part Mr. Snart. I never study law, so I apologize if you have confuse me with one" the man chuckled at his comment.**_

" _ **If you're not a lawyer, then state your name and reason for this visit. Not that me and my partner aren't happy to have finally being dragged out of our cells just to see a random person. Being stuck in four walls every day isn't as fun as one makes it to be."**_

" _ **Right to the point Mr. Snart excellent. My name is Ozpin I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy."**_

" _ **Beacon? Never heard of it" said Mick.**_

" _ **I on the other hand have heard of it. It's one of those schools where they teach kids to fight the Grimm. They are taught and prepare to face them while keeping the people of Remnant safe, all that mumbo jumbo."**_

" _ **That's correct Mr. Snart. However, Beacon isn't just any academy it's among the most prestigious in Vale. I am proud to clarify that statement. Also the correct term to refer those kids is preparing them to become fully huntsman and huntresses. We have all the resources, the knowledge and the experience to prepare all of them to become the future defenders of this world."**_

" _ **Becoming heroes" Mick was amused at the term.**_

" _ **Very well we now know who you are. Now the only question left to ask is, what does the headmaster of Beacon want with us? As you can see, we're not exactly huntsman or hero material" the rogue leader grinned while Heat gave a chuckle.**_

" _ **Very true and accurate but the way I see it, Beacon isn't just a school for fully trained students inspiring to become huntsman or huntress. I see it as a place for anyone to fit in and be accepted. Whether you didn't had any training, forge your transcripts, or you're someone who isn't the most likeable person because of your attitude. There is always hope for anyone, my school is also a place for those individuals to get the proper rehabilitation and be corrected of their error ways."**_

 _ **Mick was chuckling while Snart was amused at his speech.**_

" _ **Am I humoring you gentlemen?"**_

" _ **Maybe. I finally understand your reason to be here Mr. Ozpin."**_

" _ **Please call me Professor, though I'm the headmaster I used to be a teacher."**_

" _ **You believe you can take us to your school...and change us for the better. Turn us into good people and maybe fight the bad guys or the Grimm, is that it?" the rogue leader finished while Heat was still chuckling.**_

" _ **I am simply offering you a chance to do better. I truly believe everyone deserves a second chance no matter how many crimes or mistakes they have committed in their lives. Beacon can provide the necessary method to rehabilitate the both of you. As for the part of fighting the Grimm or protecting the people of this world...well that will be completely up to you. I will not force any of you in something you don't want to be part of."**_

" _ **But you already did Professor. You're forcing us to come to your school and turn us into good guys. And that's something neither of us aren't interested, so you can go back to Beacon on your own. We're the rogues and we're going to remain that way."**_

" _ **Yeah we're rogues to the end. Now get lost" replied Heat.**_

" _ **I guess your answer is no. It's a shame I was looking forward for this turn of events. But I'm nice enough to give you those choices."**_

" _ **Shut up and get the hell out of here-"**_

" _ **Mick shut up" Snart gazed seriously at the headmaster" what choices?"**_

" _ **Well, you can accept my offer come to Beacon and be part of our rehabilitation program. Or you can stay here and spend the rest of your lives in a cell, or those four walls as you say Mr. Snart."**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **The choice is yours. I will leave you so you can talk things out with your partner" Ozpin got up from the table and took his scroll opening it.**_

" _ **I will give you ten minutes to think it over. Mr. Snart these ten minutes can be very crucial to you and your partner's future" he left the room with one of the guards.**_

" _ **There's no way we're accepting his offer….Snart?" Heat turned to the rogue leader who was in deep thought.**_

" _ **Snart….?"**_

" _ **Son of a bitch" he muttered.**_

" _ **I haven't said anything to offend you."**_

" _ **Not you Mick, I'm talking about Ozpin. He's pressuring us to make the right choice, he wants us to accept his offer."**_

" _ **I'm not going to some school to be some goody goody."**_

" _ **What would you prefer, go to Beacon or stay here?"**_

"…"

" _ **My thoughts exactly, Ozpin knows we don't want to spend the rest of our lives here. So he's pressuring us to take his choice, it's his way or the highway."**_

" _ **And what's wrong with the highway?"**_

" _ **Try four walls, a cell, horrible food, lousy exercise programs and dropping the soap."**_

" _ **Fuck" mumbled the pyromaniac if he had to chose between those choices and going to Beacon the choice was obvious. Not to mention if he drops the soap in the shower he will beat the living crap of anyone who tries to get behind him.**_

" _ **So what are we going to do?"**_

" _ **Do you want to stay here?"**_

" _ **Hell no."**_

" _ **Neither am I, which leave us with the only viable option we can take."**_

" _ **We're taking his offer aren't we?" Mick gave a sigh.**_

" _ **I want to leave this hole, what other choice is there? We weren't brought to this world just so we can rot in prison."**_

" _ **You got a point there."**_

" _ **And if we have to be good in order to leave this place, then so beat it. Always take the choice that suits us best."**_

" _ **I don't know about this choice."**_

" _ **I know, we'll have play along with Mr. Ozpin for the time being."**_

" _ **But seriously you really think we can pull this off? Acting all good like we can change our ways."**_

" _ **We'll cross that bridge when we get there" the rogue leader gazed at the guard in the room "hey, call him back."**_

 _ **Giving the rogue a glare which he ignored the guard left the room and Ozpin returned with his usual calm self and smile.**_

" _ **Mr. Snart made up your mind already? And with five minutes to spare how wonderful."**_

" _ **Okay Professor, my partner and I talk things through and we came with one conclusion. Can you guarantee us you will get us out of here if we accept?"**_

" _ **Of course being part of the rehabilitation program means you have to be outside of this facility and into the rehab center which will be my school. But a fair warning will be wise to mention, if you and your partner commit any kind of crime no matter how small, or try to leave the academy without my consent. The offer ends, the rehab program fails and you two will return here with no other possible options. So if you accept then I hope for both of your sake you have thought about it over clearly, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory do you accept?"**_

"… _ **..."**_

" _ **Hesitant aren't we? Perhaps I should add some recent events that took place at Vale mall. I saw the news of your performance with the hostages and though you were expecting the Flash and the Arrow, you two got more than you could ask for when you were defeated by Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, am I correct?"**_

" _ **Yeah, so what?" Mick grumbled though he thought of the blond brawler.**_

" _ **The irony that you were beaten by two huntresses in training, and both of them go to my school" he smiled.**_

" _ **They go to Beacon?" Cold was surprised but ended up grinning as he looked over at his partner and Mick did the same.**_

" _ **Well gentlemen what will it be? Do you accept or decline my offer?"**_

" _ **I'm in" Mick was the first to replied.**_

" _ **I'm in too Professor Ozpin" Cold agreed and maybe this whole rehab thing wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.**_

* * *

(Present day)

(Location: auditorium Beacon Academy Vale)

"No way...Snart" Barry was shocked staring at him and his partner Heat Wave.

"We meet again Barry."

"Nice to see you again" followed Mick.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked not letting his guard down.

The speedster didn't said a word he only stared at the rogue leader not looking happy.

"Not even a hello?" Cold pretended to be hurt.

"What are you two doing here, in Beacon?"

"We decided to pay a visit to you, the Flash" Snart turned to his partner" and to Oliver Queen known as the Arrow. Honestly I never thought you would be the famous vigilante."

"Ask the question Snart, what are you and your partner doing here?" Oliver was serious.

"No need to be serious we're not here to cause trouble."

"I find that hard to believe" said the speedster.

"We mean it, we promise to be good. I still don't like it" the pyromaniac mumbled the last part.

"But why are you here? Better yet, how did you guys got out of jail?"

"Now before you jump to conclusions Barry, we didn't escape. Let's just say we have choices and we chose the one that benefits us more."

"No he wouldn't have" the archer couldn't believe it.

"What is it?" the speedster turned to Oliver.

"This has Ozpin written all over it" his comment made the rogue leader chuckled.

"I'm afraid its true."

The vigilantes and criminals turned to see Ozpin and Goodwitch arriving to the auditorium. The blond huntress was glaring at the two rogue members she didn't like this idea one bit. Now there were many ideas from the headmaster she didn't like and she has greatly disapprove of them, always giving her opinion in the matter. But this was possibly the worst one yet, she sometimes wondered what was going on in his head. Asides from the fact she has known him for years she still didn't understand his way of thinking. Seriously using criminals to come to an academy for huntsman and huntresses and put them into a silly rehabilitation program, as he calls it and find out if they change their ways it was crazy. Might as well sent Roman Torchwick and put him in the same program see if he becomes a good guy.

" _I suppose its not as bad as it seems. We can keep an eye on them"_ the blond huntress kept her serious gaze at the two rogues.

"Wait a minute, you brought them here? You do know who they are?" Barry was shocked.

"Yes Mr. Allen I'm well aware who they are. And for that very reason they are here, they're taking part of our new rehabilitation program."

"Rehabilitation program?" Oliver didn't know if he should laugh or just call BS on that one.

"It's something I've being wanting to try for a while. A chance to turn criminals with their life around and turn it into something better, a new path if you would like to call it" replied the headmaster.

"Last I checked this was a school for huntsman and huntresses not a rehab center."

"I absolutely agreed with Mr. Allen. These two are not our responsibility Ozpin" said Goodwitch.

"We already discuss this Glynda. If it doesn't work it will be deal with. Until then let's welcome our guest into this program."

"This is going to be great" Oliver whispered to the speedster obviously being sarcastic.

"Everyone is being so nice to us" Mick said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Only the most appropriate welcome for us" replied Snart amused.

"Professor Ozpin you can't be serious they are criminals they will never change, I have dealt with them b…." Barry paused about to reveal his past encounters with the rogues when he was back in Central city.

"Yes Mr. Allen go on" the headmaster was calm but he was suspicious of his comment.

"I mean I...Snart and Mick they will never change, they are criminals and they will remain criminals. I don't see them changing…."

Oliver remained calm but he was mentally face palming at how close his partner was of spilling the beans about their world. Goodwitch was suspicious about the speedster's comment too, he was about to say that he has dealt with the two criminals before when this was the first time they have heard of them since they made an appearance in Remnant. Cold however, he has grinned knowing exactly what was going on why his arch nemesis has stopped from finishing that sentence. Apparently neither him or the Arrow has told Ozpin that they were from another world, and it was obvious why they wouldn't. Who in Remnant will believe that they have died and miraculously brought back to life by some unknown being that transported them to this world, with the side effect of being ten years younger? The rogue leader has chuckled getting everyone's attention.

"Is there something that should be consider humorous Mr. Snart?" Goodwitch gazed was piercing him like daggers.

"Maybe for me, but Barry looks like you haven't being completely honest with the headmaster."

"The same should be said to you Snart. I doubt you and Rory aren't being completely honest either" Oliver countered trying to defend Barry.

"I don't want throw away this chance" Mick said but his tone wasn't that sincere.

"As long as we're out of prison we will do our best to behave" followed the rogue leader.

"We can continue this conversation later, right now I would like to give our guest a tour of the school. Hopefully it will be an educating experience for them" said Ozpin.

"We're looking forward to see what Beacon has to offer" said Snart with a smile.

" _I can't believe this is happening"_ Barry felt a headache coming on.

"Professor Goodwitch!"

The group of people turned to the source of the voice. It was Russel Thrush from team CRDL he was wearing his school uniform, but something was very wrong with him. The teen was covered what it seems to be gravy sauce, chocolate pudding and tomato sauce. It was all over him ruining the appearance of his uniform, nobody knew what just happened to him. It was like the teen has being involve in a war that includes food. The blond huntress rubbed the bridge of her nose sensing this was going to be nothing but trouble while Ozpin seemed amused of the boy's look. Barry thought he looked funny and felt like laughing but he chose to be quiet while Oliver didn't know what to say but also chose to stay quiet.

"Mr. Thrush what in Remnant happened to you?"

"Professor Goodwitch it's an emergency!" the teen continued to be frantic.

"Calm down and explain" the blond huntress kept her composure.

"It's horrible, a food fight broke out at the cafeteria. Everyone got caught in it. It was all started by team RWBY and team JNPR."

That was it Barry couldn't hold it in and laughed imagining the chaotic food fight. He actually imagined Ruby and her team fighting Jaune's team with food like breads being used as swords, or food tray like a surf board, or even soda cans as grenades. It was truly a cool thing, but not so cool noticing Goodwitch staring at him with her disapproval frown so he eventually went back to be quiet. Oliver on the other hand shook his head not wanting to see how that was turning out, he never thought Blake will do something like that unless she decided to take the food fight as a form of training. Then again the faunus member of RWBY might have decided to lighten up and join in the fun, it will be an improvement to her character. She was always serious and her focus are always on the White Fang, she needed to catch a break every now and then. So the archer approved of her being part of the food fight.

"I'll be there Mr. Thrush thank you for telling me. I suggest you get back to your dorm and clean yourself up."

Russel nodded as he left the auditorium.

"Shall we head for the cafeteria? It's my duty to be present as well" Ozpin was still looking amused while Goodwitch sighed.

"Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen please keep an eye on Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory while we attend the cafeteria."

"Sure thing" Oliver replied while the speedster looked like he was ready to disobey that order.

Once they left the speedster grinned at his partner" I am not missing this."

"Barry don't-" it was too late he has left using his speed.

"So Oliver, why don't you tell us about your adventures in Starling city? I'm sure the Arrow has a lot to say" Snart said while Mick was grinning.

The archer's only response was a glare to the rogues.

* * *

(Scene change)

When Barry arrived to the cafeteria he was shocked at the sight. There were tables and seats scattered all around along with different types of food, it was definitely a food fight. On his right he caught a glimpse of the members of team RWBY, Weiss and Blake were downed, there was no sign og Yang and Ruby was still on her feet facing her opponents team JNPR. What happened next made the speedster to be in awed as the petite leader used her semblance to create a whirlwind that brought dishes, food utensils, cans among other things together. The team were all caught getting slammed hard on a wall leaving a big mess of different colors from the food. That was it, Ruby defeated all four of them but he didn't noticed he wasn't alone. Next to him stood a certain monkey faunus and another teen with blue hair and eyes wearing a cool looking outfit.

"I love these guys" obviously Sun smiled at the food fight turning to his teammate Neptune Vasilias who was covered in some kind of purple substance.

"I know what you mean" the speedster replied with the same smile" you're Sun right?"

"Yeah, this is my buddy Neptune."

"Hey" he didn't sounded happy because of his appearance.

"You must be Barry. Ruby mentioned you, she's always taking about you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you" he smiled again.

The doors to the cafeteria slammed opened as Goodwitch emerged not looking happy at the sight before her. She used one of her abilities revering back the turn of events as all tables and seat were returned to their proper place and before anyone knew it the entire cafeteria looked as new. It was like nothing has happened, that is except for team RWBY and JNPR they were still covered in food in their uniforms. The blond huntress frowned seeing Barry present in the cafeteria but turned back to the students responsible for the fight.

"Children please, do not play with your food" she adjusted her glasses.

Barry was still wondering where was Yang and he got his answer, when the blond brawler fell from the ceiling hitting the floor. The speedster was shocked gazing above he saw two holes on the ceiling obviously one was from the blond RWBY member and the other, maybe it was from Yang too when she first hit the ceiling. It was probably the result of getting hit by something very strong like an attack from Pyrrha or Nora, remembering the Valkyrie's semblance was channeling lighting through her muscles a bit similar from his yellow lightning offensive semblance. Ozpin arrived getting next to Goodwitch while both teams were all happy, they had a lot of fun with the food fight.

"Let it go Glynda."

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world" she gave a soft sigh.

"And they will be, but until the time comes, let them be...kids. After all, it will be a role they won't have for too long" the headmaster walked away.

"It's better to enjoy and cherish these memories while we still can" the speedster smiled at everyone, mainly at Ruby who seemed to have had the most fun.

"And why are you here Mr. Allen? You were supposed to be with Mr. Queen looking after Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory" Goodwitch kept her serious gaze on the teacher assistant.

"I couldn't help but see the food fight" he gave an innocent smile.

"I should give you three days in detention for disobeying orders" her comment made Barry gasped, anything but detention with the blond teacher.

"Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to, consider yourself lucky" she walked off.

" _That was a close one I am lucky."_

He walked over to the two teams who were still laughing not caring their uniforms were ruined, being covered in food" let me guess, team RWBY started the food fight?"

"Actually it was JNPR who started the fight. Nora threw a pie at Weiss" Ruby explained smiling at the speedster.

Barry chuckled while the Schnee heiress was glaring at him" okay maybe it's not so funny."

"It's not funny if it happens to you" she scolded.

"And it was Ren who threw that pie!" cried Nora while the magenta eyed teen sighed.

"I only managed to see the last part. You were awesome Ruby."

"Heh thanks" the scythe wielder blushed at his compliment she will always love his compliments.

"Barry there's something I need to know" Yang went closer to the speedster" how come you haven't ask my sister out yet?"

"What?" Barry has blushed.

"What?!" the petite leader's face resembles the color of her cloak.

"How long have you known Ruby? Answer, almost seven months" declared the blond brawler.

"I think it's a bit longer than that" mumbled the speedster still embarrassed.

"Yang stop it!" the young Rose was still blushing she thought it couldn't get worse.

"I think Ruby and Barry make a cute couple, you should be together together" Nora was supporting FlashRose.

"Yeah I think you guys have that chemistry" followed Jaune.

"I must agreed" followed Pyrrha.

"Yes" Ren was the last one to make his opinion.

"See sis, everyone is boarding the Barry/Rose ship."

Ruby had her mouth wide opened at everyone supporting her to be with Barry. While Weiss and Blake were amused she has finally had it and she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore she used her semblance to leave the cafeteria in a heart beat. Barry stood there with his cheeks red while everyone was staring at him. Talk about awkward, however Yang was the only one grinning. It was always fun to tease her younger sister but it was even better to tease both her sister and the teacher assistant. The speedster just left the place without saying a word currently too embarrassed, he's not use to have so many people supporting him to be with a girl. At least with Iris it was reserve since Joe kept the secret, even if Caitlin and Cisco were suspicious about it.

"You think they will hook up soon?" Nora smiled at Yang.

"Oh yeah, its building slowly but its there. If it doesn't happen soon, we might have to give them a small push."

"Or maybe we could just let them find out on their own" Pyrrha gave her two cents.

"That will take too long I don't want to wait for years for Ruby to make her move" said the blond brawler.

"I think we should let Ruby decide for herself, she's still young" replied Blake.

"Traitor" muttered Yang.

"I feel the same way Ruby's only fifteen she needs a couple of years before she goes into a serious relationship" said Weiss.

"Says the one who hasn't being in a relationship yet" grinned the blond female.

"Like you're one to talk!"

Yang was about to retort but remained quiet because the heiress was right. She has never had a boyfriend, sure she had plenty of crushes back when she was in Signal. But those boys were too intimidated by her appearance to make a move or just ask her out. So she couldn't counter Weiss's comment but who knows, maybe she was already found her knight in fiery armor. The last part made her mentally grinned there was only one person she was thinking about, she won't say a word yet it will be her secret for now. Only this time it will be different she won't wait for that person to make a move and she will make sure he doesn't chicken out from making a move on her. She'll be damned to pass this opportunity.

"At least Ruby's lucky to have found someone at her age" Jaune.

"You sound sad Jaune, are you jealous?" grinned the brawler.

"Of course not, I'm just glad she found someone unlike some of us. I'll be lucky if I find someone special."

"….." Pyrrha was gazing at him but the blond knight never noticed.

"But Jauney Py-" Nora had her mouth covered by Ren.

"I think it will be better if you keep quiet Nora" whispered her partner and childhood friend.

The red head champion looked confused at her teammates not knowing what was going on.

* * *

(Time skip)

The rogues, ever since they arrived in Remnant they have become the most notorious duo in the four kingdoms. They have stolen billions of lien from the four most powerful crime families in the world. That was enough to make a name for themselves and they were already placed among the most wanted in Remnant, that was the popularity they've being looking for. They were unstoppable and the police couldn't do a single thing against their arsenal the cold and heat gun. They joined forces with the famous Queen to help bust out Torchwick from Atlas prison and ended up having hundreds of people hostage at Vale mall, until they were captured and arrested. That was until Ozpin came to the picture and gave them the option of freedom from Vale prison with the condition to be part of his" rehabilitation program".

The rehabilitation program wasn't very like by the rogues, the answer was quite simple. After Ozpin gave them the tour of the school he has given them things that are meant to be used by a janitor. That was it, from notorious criminals they have become cleaning workers. So far they have done plenty of chores from taking out the trash, scrubbing sweeping and mopping floors. Both weren't happy in the least, this was worst that being in prison. At least in Vale maximum security facility they weren't give such tasks. Sure the food was terrible and the exercise routines were stupid but this was too much. It wasn't just tiring but embarrassing too, it was also damaging their reputation. This was probably the biggest punishment they've being given so far, not even Central City gave them such.

Currently Snart and Mick were cleaning the hallway of the team dorms. The rogue leader was sweeping the rug while his partner was washing the doors with a piece of cloth and a cleaner chemical. Neither of them hasn't seen looked at the other because they were in a bad mood, they hated this there was no doubt about it. After they were done here they still needed to clean another part of the school, right now either of them would prefer to burn in hell for their crimes than doing this. They could imagine the headmaster laughing evilly at them, his plan was truly effective. Maybe Ozpin was really a villain pretending to be a nice person, or maybe he had a double life. Headmaster by day evil ruler by night, it sure made sense at least for the pyromaniac.

"I'm starting to miss prison."

"Oh shut up Mick, stop whining and suck it up. You sound like a baby who's crying because he lost his pacifier."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Yes" glared the rogue leader.

"At least I admit this sucks instead of pretending like you're not bothered by it."

Snart felt like breaking the broom in half from the anger" I don't like this any more than you. I'm acting more mature by holding it in. What will you gain by opening your mouth and complain?"

"I guess nothing…."

"Not nothing, we'll probably have more chores added to the list. And I swear if that happens, I will beat the crap out of you."

"Try it" glared back the pyromaniac.

"Please don't tempt me."

"What the hell were you thinking agreeing to this?"

"You were the first to agreed."

"That's it" Mick grabbed the rogue leader but he got square punched in the face.

"You were never the brightest light bulb of the bunch."

Mick charged at him sending Snart to a wall, he was gasping for air" Mick, wait…."

"You started this" he was trying to calm down.

"It's this place that is making us turn on the other."

"We really have to get out of here. If we stay here any longer we might go crazy."

"Or we might end up killing each other" followed the rogue leader.

"Any bright ideas?"

"None so far, but I'll think of something eventually…."

"I don't understand Snart. How or why the heck did we agreed to do this?"

"I know, this rehabilitation program is nothing but a hoax with the only purpose to punish us for our crimes. This will never change us for the better, we don't need this."

"You said we didn't had a choice that it had to be this, or staying in prison."

"Yes, but now I think staying in prison was the better choice that benefits us more."

"There's something else, I think there was another reason to agreed to this."

"You're right, there is something that made us agreed to do this insanity. But what could it be?"

They heard a door to one of the dorms opened and came three girls. One of them who Mick recognized as the blond bombshell, the fire goddess that beat him in battle. The pyromaniac was in a dream state, his eyes were only on her ignoring the other two girls with her. She was still as beautiful as ever from that day they fought at the mall. Then she turned to his direction, her lovely lilac eyes met his eyes and she gave an overjoyed smile that made his heart burst to flames. That smile was gorgeous, everything about her was perfect then her way of fighting she was unique in every way. His mind started playing tricks imagining her wearing a yellow bikini showing her sexy curves. Yang was signaling him to come to her while saying" let's set this world on fire".

"Mick!" her voice was enough to snapped the pyromaniac from his trace.

"Yang…." he gulped feeling nervous.

"What are you doing here? And Snart's with you too. Not that's I'm angry that you guys are here but why are you guys here? Shouldn't you two be in jail?"

"That's it, that's the main reason we agreed to do this" the rogue leader chuckled finally realizing why they would agree to take this torture.

"Who are they?" asked Blake.

"I don't know but Yang seems to know them" Ruby replied she was holding her strategy board game "War for Remnant."

"Is Weiss ready to go?" the cat faunus followed.

"She must be ready by now. Weiss come on we're heading for the library to play, JNPR's already there" said the rose leader.

Hearing the name of the white haired girl who defeated him made Snart grinned. From the opened form emerged Weiss Schnee and the rogue leader's attention was only on her. She was still the same from that day, wearing the beautiful dress and the bolero jacket minus her weapon. Just gazing at her reminded him of their fight, he knew he never stood a chance against her. It wasn't just her skills but her abilities and able to use to aura to protect and heal her injuries put him a huge disadvantage. But he wasn't ashamed for his lost the fight opened his eyes, she was perfect in every way. Her temper and stubbornness made her special. Finally her gaze fell on him as their eyes met she reacted in anger, just as he thought. At least he was going to have some fun while he was here. In fact, he was longer in a bad mood.

"You!" she stormed towards him glaring daggers at the rogue leader.

"Nice to see you again Colder."

"What are you and your partner doing here?! You're supposed to be in prison, both of you!"

"Though I'm starting to miss the place" Mick said while his partner smacked his head.

"Let's just say we we're given a second chance to start over."

"After everything you've done. I watched the news you two have done so many bad things neither of you deserves a second chance."

"I guess that means you guys are going to be staying at Beacon, that's great" Yang smiled she was being the opposite of the Schnee heiress.

"We will it's part of the headmaster's "rehab program"" said Heat.

"Rehabilitation program? Seriously you two?" Weiss found it hard to believe.

"That's what Ozpin calls it anyway. I call it slavery" said the rogue leader.

"The only thing you two deserve, is being behind a cell."

"Thank you for the compliment Colder" Snart grinned.

"I don't mind being in a cell" added Mick.

"Don't be like that I'm sure you guys will do something else than do chores in the school. Like going on missions kill Grimm, beat up bad guys" said the blond brawler.

"Don't think so."

"Never."

"Seriously? You guys can't go on missions like us?" Yang was surprised.

"Of course they will never go on missions, they're criminals not huntsman" frowned the Schnee heiress.

"But what's the point of rehab? I mean it should be about doing the right thing right? Sure cleaning the school is okay but there's more to it. Fighting for the right reasons because those who cause harm to innocent people deserves to get beaten up, I think that's what rehab's all about."

"You're wasting your time Yang, they will never change. These two will remain criminals. This rehabilitation or whatever Professor Ozpin has in mind, it's nothing but a waste of time. In fact I think I will have a talk with him, so he can send you two back to prison."

"Come on ice queen stop being so mean."

"I have every reason to be mean to these two, they are scums to society."

"Ice queen….? Nah, Colder suits you better" Snart grinned while the heiress glared at him.

"You will keep quiet you low life!"

"I wouldn't mind some action if it means we will leave this place" said Heat Wave.

"I know what will you make me happy, a rematch" Yang's lilac eyes lit up while giving a grin.

"Now you're talking, I'm pumped up for that" Mick was grinning.

"Except you can't, Ozpin said it clearly we can't engage any of the students in combat" replied the rogue leader.

"Damn it, I forgot about that" the pyromaniac went back to a bad mood.

"Seriously? Well that sucks" the blond brawler wasn't happy.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby went to her sister with Blake.

"Oh that's right almost forgot. Mick, Snart this is my younger sister Ruby, and this is my partner Blake.

"Hey nice to meet you" said the young Rose.

"Wait I think I've seen them before, aren't they the criminals that took the hostages at Vale mall?" said the faunus member of the team who has obviously watched the news.

"Huh? These guys are the crooks that Yang and Weiss beat up?" followed the scythe wielder.

"That's us they put up a good fight" said Snart.

"Oh shut up you're not fooling anyone with your fake kindness" glared the Schnee heiress while Cold gave another grin.

"Come on guys we really have to go to the library, I want to play War for Remnant" said the excited Ruby.

"Right, we'll guess I'll see you later Mick. Hope we can have that rematch" Yang winked at him before leaving with Blake following shortly.

Weiss kept her glare at the rogue leader before she started walking off.

"Be seeing you Colder."

The heiress frowned walking back to him" I'm going to keep my eye on you!"

"Wouldn't want it any other way" he grinned while she glared.

Weiss kept her glare before walking off to follow her teammates.

"We have to do something Snart."

"Meaning?"

"I hate this whole cleaning the school thing. We should be out there beating crooks up."

"We're not good guys Mick, we're criminals, thieves. This rehabilitation program will never work."

"But I need to hit something or someone, or burn something up, or maybe both. I don't care as long as we're not here doing these pain in the ass chores."

"If you want to play hero, then go ahead. You will only be making a fool of yourself. Why criminals like us should be hunting other criminals? Oh that's right we will only be making Ozpin's rehab program a success, and the point of it is that it fails by remaining here and doing the chores."

"Will you prefer to be here playing servant than fighting? Hurting someone, making someone's life miserable by beating them up and let them get thrown in prison instead of us?"

Snart was about to reply but stood quiet letting his partner's words run through his head. It was true he did miss the action, the rush, the chase, stealing something. He wanted to be out there and a thought occurred to him and was pretty amazed his partner of all people was right.

"Touche, you have made a good and valid point Mick I'm impressed. You're right I would prefer to be out there hurting someone than playing butler here."

"What can we do about it?"

"It's easy all we need to do is talk to Ozpin to let us take missions. I'm sure he won't hesitate since he originally intended for us to be doing such. He might believe his" program" is working but that doesn't have to be" Cold grinned putting an arm around his partner.

"We make him believe it's working."

"I get it, we pretend like we're changing into good guys."

"Exactly but we have to be very careful. It will be wise not to underestimate Ozpin, we still don't know what he's capable off. The moment he lets his guard down, he won't see it coming."

"The rogues will be back better than ever."

"Yes, for the time being let's play along. When we find the perfect chance to turn on him, we will take it."

"Awesome now let's find him and make our request."

"Patience Mick, the headmaster isn't going anywhere. We have to make it as real as we can. Let's finish up here first."

"No complaints from me."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale Hospital downtown Vale)

Oliver walked the halls wanting to meet up with the Malachite twins. He was relief to know they only got eight hundred hours of community service as their sentence for breaking into Atlas penitentiary leading to Torchwick's escape. It was definitely way better sentence than the one Junior got, but still it was going to be a pain for the sisters. He arrived at the elderly care section which it was the place the girls were working today. The archer spotted one of them wearing a pink nurse assistant outfit, judging from the way she was smiling at the old patients he could tell it was Miltia. She was always the most caring for these kinds of things, which sadly he couldn't say the same for her sister. Knowing Melanie she will be mumbling curse words for doing this kind of work.

Miltia was giving the patients their perspective pills while helping others like giving them a pillow or adjusting the television set. Then he spotted her twin sister and it was just as he thought Melanie entered not looking happy. She was also wearing a pink nurse outfit and she looked like she was ready to burst from anger and frustration. Oliver smiled even with everything that has happened they haven't changed one bit. They were still the same people when he first met them at the Klub. It did hurt him when he found out they were involved at the Atlas prison break, he felt betrayed they would do such thing. However he felt better when he found out Junior did it for the sake of his daughter. Because the Queen has threatened to harm her if he didn't follow her orders.

"Miltia is your turn to give them a sponge bath, I am done."

"But Melanie, we're supposed to do this or they will add another two hundred hours to our sentence."

"Then you do it, I'll take over here."

"Not a very pleasant experience isn't it?" the archer smiled at the twins.

"Oliver you're here" smiled Miltia.

"Just thought I came to pay you guys a visit. How's everything?"

"Just great" Melanie was obviously being sarcastic.

"Eight hundred hours of community service. What else are you guys doing asides helping the elderly?"

"Cleaning the streets picking up the trash and helping the animals at the animal shelter, that's my favorite" Miltia smiled happily.

"You can guess which one is my less favorite" Melanie was frowning.

"Excuse me little lady, could you please bring me my teeth?" said an old man in a wheel chair.

"Bite me you old prune."

"Melanie be nice! It's okay Mr. Henkins I'll bring them to you shortly."

"Oh thank you, I wish you're sister were a little nicer."

"She is, she's just feeling cranky today" she smiled moving the wheel chair.

"Well it's just another day" Oliver smiled at the girl.

"Why are you really here?" Melanie kept her gaze on the handsome teen.

"I'm not allowed to see my friends?"

"I know what you're going to say. I can tell you're upset for what happened to Junior."

"Not really I'm more upset, that neither of you told me about this. Why did you kept this from me?"

"I told Miltia to keep quiet and I didn't said anything because if I had, you would've being in our place. Or maybe worst" her green eyes were tearing up.

"You don't have to watch over me Melanie I can take care of myself and I would have being able to help. Maybe contact someone like the Flash and the Arrow."

"You know about them?" the teen girl stood shocked.

"Not exactly but I would have done anything to help Junior. Look at the vigilantes, they saved Mei Lin."

"Yeah I saw the news. Junior must be feeling so relief."

"He is. I told him about it and he couldn't stop crying. He said he will be forever in debt with the Arrow and the Flash. And if you and Miltia had told me sooner Mei Lin would have probably being saved earlier."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't wanted you to be in danger I care for you a lot, is it wrong for me to get worried over you?" Melanie got angry but tears were falling.

"And I'm happy you care for me but the point is, you didn't had to think about me it was Mei Lin who you should have thought of. Because she was the one who was in real danger, not me. I think the life of a seven year old girl matters more than the life of an eighteen year old who knows martial arts, don't you think?"

The girl gave a nod as she dried her eyes as Oliver comforted her with his arms on her shoulders" you're heart was in the right place thinking about my safety. But you should have put your heart in Mei Lin instead. If anything had happened to her do you think Junior would have being able to live with himself?"

"He would never forgive himself if something happens to her…."

"Melanie please, the next time something like this happens. Don't hesitate to call on me okay?"

She gave another nod being so closed to him she started moving her face closer, wanting to claim his lips with her own again. She hasn't stopped thinking about that kiss she gave him the day he returned to the Klub after being absent for so long. But just when she thought she was going to have her second kiss Oliver pulled back, not feeling like getting caught off guard again. Melanie was hurt by his action this makes her think that he probably didn't felt that way about her, or maybe he has someone else. The last one didn't suited her it will anger her to know that her long time crush has another girl. It made her stomach turned letting the jealousy take control if it was true, then she wasn't planning to go down without a fight. A beeping sound interrupted her thoughts realizing it was coming from Oliver's scroll.

"I gotta go, I'm needed back at Beacon" he checked his device.

"I need you more" she whispered.

"You say something?"

"No I just think it's a bit too soon for you to go."

"I know but I'll come again and visit I promise" he smiled passing Miltia.

"You're leaving already?" said the surprised girl.

"I'm sorry I'll visit next time" he walked off.

Miltia looked at her sister and she wasn't happy" are you going to be okay Melanie?"

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled.

"Then I guess it's not a good time to tell you, Mr. Henkins throw up in the hallway when I was about to sent him to his room. It's a real mess."

"Fine I'll clean it up. Just make sure you give the sponge baths from now on" she sighed.

"You got it" she smiled happy that her sister agreed to clean up the vomit mess.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Ozpin's office Beacon Academy)

Barry Allen couldn't believed what he just heard. He was called by the headmaster to his office needed to talk something important with him, but he never imagined something like it. When the speedster arrived at the office to his surprise Snart and Mick were present. Ozpin told him exactly what the rogue leader told him and he still couldn't believe it. Apparently Leonard Snart known as Captain Cold has asked the headmaster of Beacon that he and his partner are interested in fighting villains or Grimm and they wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing. So many things ran through his head, the first one he felt like laughing at the thought of the rogues fighting evil, the second to call it BS because there was no way they would do such a thing and the third, was this real?

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not Mr. Allen. While we wait for Mr. Queen I would like to hear your opinion regarding this matter."

"My opinion on this about the rogues doing good stuff? I will say you must be crazy Professor Ozpin. They will never do that, the only thing they live for is stealing money."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Barry" Snart wasn't surprised of his reaction.

"We just want to be out there doing what is right" said Mick.

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth. Look Professor Ozpin, the minute you let them go the least they will do is protect the people. If your rehabilitation program works, then we should wait for a while until we see some results. But for now, I think it's too soon to send them out there."

"You make a good point Mr. Allen, after all it's only being half a day. We can't expect to see results under such short notice."

"Snart this isn't working" Mick mumbled to his partner.

"Be quiet…."

"Fortunately I have come with a solution that will be beneficial for the program" Ozpin reached for his scroll" Glynda you may enter."

Shortly after Goodwitch arrived carrying two briefcase, she set them both on the headmaster's desk.

"Mr. Allen you are correct, sending them to the streets its too soon. That is why I have come up with this how to put it, safety measure."

The blond teacher and huntress opened one of the briefcase revealing two steel mechanical devices resembling an oversize bracelet. The rogues however, didn't like the sight of them they had a bad feeling about them.

"What are those?" asked the rogue leader.

"In simple terms Mr. Snart, they are your leashes."

Goodwitch put one device on Cold's neck and the second one went to Heat's neck.

"What gives?" the pyromaniac glared at the headmaster.

"This is the safety measure I mentioned Mr. Rory. Now as long as you wear these devices you will have no choice but to do good deeds. If you don't then, I wouldn't want any of you to find out the hard way."

"I have a pretty good idea what they do" Cold knew now he didn't had a choice but to play along being the" good guy".

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you! This isn't working Snart, I won't be a dog with a leash."

"Mick shut up and behave" warned the rogue leader.

"You have no right to do this to us! I would rather rot in prison than continuing this bull shit program of yours-" Heat has being electrocuted by the device on his neck he felt to the ground his body trembling from the after shock.

"Yeah that was exactly what I'd thought it would do" said Snart.

"Holy…." Barry was speechless at what he saw.

"Well since you found out the hard way Mr. Rory allow me to explain what they do. If you and Mr. Snart don't behave, don't follow the rules I set up, or even curse the devices will sent an electric current at you, quite shocking isn't it?"

" _Oh boy that was even lamer than Yang"_ the speedster was amused at Ozpin's pun.

"If you try to remove them you will get shock too. Any action that will lead to criminal behavior you will get shock. But that's not all, the devices also have a camera so we can keep an eye on your progress. They also have a tracking device so we can tell your exact location. To sum it up, as long as you have those collars and while you two are outside of the school doing missions we will know exactly where you are and we will exactly know what you are seeing. Also there's a microphone installed in the devices so we will hear all of your conversations between yourselves or with other people."

"There's more" said Goodwitch.

"Really? There's more?" Barry was shocked not knowing what else could there be, while he was mentally applauding Ozpin's plan to put electrical leashes on the rogues.

"Yes there's more. If any of you go over board no matter how many times you've gotten shocked, if things take a turn for the worst the devices have installed a GPS chip that will send a signal to the Vale Police Department main frame. And you know what that means gentlemen, you will get arrested and back to Vale security prison. Only this time you will stay there for good. You will not pass go, you will not collect two hundred lien, you will go straight to jail" Ozpin smiled at the last sentence.

" _You got to be kidding me, he did a monopoly pun, not even Yang will go that far."_

Goodwitch seemed to have read Barry's mind as she sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Gentlemen, are there any questions?"

"You really thought this through" Snart was impressed as he was checking on his partner.

"Of course I have to be prepare if I want the program to be a success."

"That's fine by me. I have nothing to hide you want us to wear these all the time, all right count me in. But I can't say the same for Mick, its going to be hard for him to get used to it."

"With due time he will eventually. Now if through the course of this semester, if both of you show signs that you're conduct is improving and you're behaving as it should be. Then we might consider removing the collars, but if you resume with the same attitude and behavior as shown here by Mr. Rory I'm afraid you will remain wearing them. Are there any questions?"

"I...what the heck happened?" Mick woke up getting up.

"There are none Professor" replied the rogue leader.

"What's going on?" the pyromaniac turned to his partner.

"Behave Mick or you will get shock again."

"Oh right, now I remember. Damn collars…."

The double doors of the office slid opened revealing Oliver. The archer was surprised to see the rogues in the office with Barry.

"Mr. Queen so good you were able to join us, even if it's a little late."

"I know and I'm sorry for that but I got distress signal. There's an attack at a chemical plant on the northwest of Vale."

"How splendid, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory can begin their first assigned mission."

"What?" Oliver turned to the speedster like he had no clue.

"It's a long story but to put it short, Ozpin agreed to let Snart and Mick help us protect the city."

"You're kidding?" the archer stood shocked.

"I know, I had the same reaction for a while."

"Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen you will be aided by the rogue members on this mission. This might be the beginning of something, the birth of a new team."

"You're making us an official team?" Oliver wasn't surprised that Ozpin was planning this from the start.

"First I must see your performance as a team before I make any calls. But nevertheless, you have new allies that will watch over your backs."

"Allies?" Barry never thought he will hear the word allies with Snart and Mick.

"I just hope they watch our backs instead of stabbing them" said the archer.

"That's something to worry about, wouldn't want that to happen" replied Snart.

"And it won't that's why we have these" Ozpin pointed to the second briefcase.

Goodwitch opened it revealing something familiar that the rogues haven't seen in a while.

"How I've missed you" Mick smiled staring at the heat gun.

Cold smiled at his gun but gazed back at the headmaster not looking convinced" what's the catch Professor? You just don't hand over weapons like these to criminals like us just like that. That is, unless you did something to them that will be good for you and bad for us."

"You truly are clever Mr. Snart, you are correct. I decided to add an auto lock chip on the weapons, it will allow you who to shoot and who not to shoot. So before any of you get the idea of shooting me with them, then sadly nothing will happen. The moment you aim those weapons at me the trigger mechanism will be activated locking it, preventing you from firing them."

"That is a good idea" Barry approved.

"I don't care about that I just want to use it again" the pyromaniac smiled taking his weapon.

"I suppose its all part of your rehab program, very well I will accept these...conditions" the rogue leader took his cold gun.

" _For now…."_

"Just to be clear you can't fire on any civilians or anyone from this school, are we clear?" said Ozpin.

"As day" said Mick.

"All right, Flash get ahead and report what's going on at that chemical plant. Find out if there are any people who needs saving, I'll follow shortly."

"And what about us?" asked Snart.

"Take a bull head ship and meet us at the plant."

"Then gentlemen I wish you all good luck. One more thing, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory it will be best if you change your clothes. We kept your outfits in one of the rocket propeller lockers. I wouldn't be suitable if you go on a mission looking like janitors" the headmaster gave a slight smirk.

"Right, let's go Mick we have a job to do" the rogue leader left the office with his partner following him.

"I hope this doesn't turn into a bad idea" said Barry.

"There is nothing to worry about. Glynda and I will be watching their progress through our scrolls."

"Suit up" said Oliver.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow was riding on his bike speeding through the streets of Vale. His destination was the chemical plant who was under attack, behind him on the skies was the bull head ship carrying Cold and Heat. He was still doubting the rogues that they will be able to help him and Flash. However, with the conditions Ozpin have set up they didn't had a choice but to obey. If they didn't they will get electrocuted through their collars and also the chances that they will get arrested and sent back to prison. It was hard to think of them as allies but now wasn't the time to be thinking about it. His thoughts were on the plant why was it under attack and who? Thinking about the choices, the White Fang were the first on his list but they will only be interested in dust, not chemicals. His scroll was beeping having an incoming call.

"What is it Flash?" he opened his device.

*There's a lot of fire in the plant, bet Heat Wave will love that. I managed to get all the workers to safety but something's not right. This was clearly no accident whoever did this….

"Flash….?"

*…

"Can you hear me?" the hooded archer got worried from the lost of communication, he increased the speed on his bike.

The Arrow arrived at the chemical plant and he could see the smoke coming from the facility. The fire was everywhere looking like an explosion might occur any minute it was a good thing Flash managed to get all the people out just in time. He prepared his standard bow ready to fire the arrow at any hostile forces his thoughts were on finding the speedster. Judging from the way his communication was cut off it sounded as he got attacked by someone. So he was right just like Barry, this was no accident and whoever did this clearly had no intentions in being discreet in the attack. His eyes widened as he spotted the scarlet speedster on the ground, and he wasn't alone. The archer's eyes glared at the familiar figure next to his partner, second in command of the White Fang Adam Taurus.

"Adam!"

The faunus slowly turned to him not showing fear at the arrow being pointed at him" we both know that won't harm me…."

"So now you're attacking chemical plants, why would the White Fang be interested in that?"

"….."

The green archer saw Flash moving he was all right" answer me!"

"Hm…." he sheathed his weapon like he wasn't planning to fight the hooded vigilante.

Suddenly a wave of fire was sent straight at the faunus who jumped out of the way, and part of his black coat was slightly burn. The Arrow didn't needed to look at the one responsible as Cold and Heat arrived after the bull head dropped them of. The pyromaniac was grinning watching the entire fire on the plant with pure joy.

"Beautiful…."

"Now's not the time Mick. Our opponent is before us."

"….." Adam remained in the same spot not looking intimidated at the numbers against him.

"You think you can win against all of us!" taunted Heat Wave.

"Not me" he replied in his cold voice" I'm the least of your worries."

Someone has suddenly jumped from out of nowhere and as soon as it hit the ground it sounded like a brief earthquake. The one responsible was now before all four members of the supposed" new team". It was a really tall man wearing a black mask with a black jacket a torn out gray shirt with long black pants and black boots. The sight of the tall figure was intimidating, he seemed to be around 7'3. The tall and muscular person was holding two metal barrels, which they obviously contained chemicals from the plant. Flash has recovered and was staring at this new individual, he was a bit creep out by his size. Adam paid no attention to him as he walked away reaching where a ship was waiting for him, he boarded without giving a glance at the four or their opponent.

The hooded archer was the first to make a move firing an arrow which the mysterious individual grabbed with his bare hands. He crushed the projectile as it was a small fly. Snart was the second to attack firing his cold gun and managed to freeze him solid, at least that's what he thought. But neither expected him to break free like it was nothing, he was followed by the yellow lightning courtesy of Flash's semblance. It was a direct hit and he got on one knew looking like it was hurt, for a moment the speedster thought he had him. But he got up and countered hitting the scarlet vigilante with slap that sent flying out of the plant. Oliver was shocked at the person's super strength and somehow it felt familiar. Clearly this was no ordinary opponent, and it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Flash!" the archer went downed speedster" you okay?"

"Ouch...damn he can sure hit."

"It's my turn!" Mick fired his heat gun at the super strong masked man.

Yet he grabbed the steel barrels and performed a huge leap like he was a human frog getting further away from the team. It wasn't long before he got away and with the Flash downed, there was no way to catch up to him. The Arrow grabbed the speedster with his arm around his shoulder while Mick was paying attention to the fire still admiring. Snart was quiet looking in thought he wasn't worried about their opponent escaping. The rogue's leader attention was on the two vigilantes while glancing back at his cold gun. He pointed the weapon straight at them and just as he thought the mechanism activated, he couldn't pull the trigger after all. Looks like Ozpin was telling the truth all along, which meant the collars are true too, in other words he and Mick didn't had a choice but to obey and behave for the time being.

"Professor Ozpin...Flash saved the plant's workers but the attacker got away. We're heading back to Beacon."

As they were ready to go they could hear the sirens coming from the police and the fire department. The bull head ship arrived to picked off the rogues as they were walking towards it.

"Our first missions as good guys and it blows up in smoke."

"I don't find that funny Mick, I find it lame."

"Whatever, I really want to know who the hell was that guy? He was really strong."

The Arrow gazed at them as he checked on the Flash" can you move?"

"Yeah I'll manage I can run. But who was that guy? His strength was unreal. Not even Yang is that strong."

"I don't know…." the green archer kept his eyes at the direction where the mysterious man went.

" _There really is something familiar about him…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

After returning from their first mission, or first failure Snart and Mick were given a few more chores by the headmaster. It was too good to be true that they will be saved from such but it couldn't be help. As long as they were in the school they were criminals undergoing the rehabilitation program, so their primary work remains as giving maintenance to the academy. So they will attend the floors, the garbage disposal, assist the cafeteria and other things that they didn't wanted to bring because they saw it as too embarrassing to share. After a few hours they were able to finish them and decided to take a small break, at least Ozpin had a heart and knew when they were tired. The rogues were given their own room, which it was on the other side from the team dorms. It was a decent place, way more better than their prison cell that's for sure.

Mick got seated on his bed not looking happy. He hated the chores a lot but most of all, his heat gun was taken away again the same with Snart's cold gun. According to the headmaster they can only use their weapons when they were doing missions. That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg for his unhappiness, the main reason he was upset is the metallic collar he was wearing on his neck. So far he has gotten shocked four times, three of those were when he was doing chores. He ended up cursing and got more than he bargain for while his partner stood on his feet looking quiet and in thought. The pyromaniac could never understand him, he was calm, patient and he looked like he wasn't bothered by their predicament. Then again, he was probably bottling things up which wasn't healthy.

"This is a nightmare…."

"Have to agree with you."

"I prefer prison over this. At least they don't give you dog collars that fry you if you curse."

"True but prison was too boring. We spent sixteen hours in a cell and the rest were for those stupid exercise routines. At least here we have some freedom, mobility, we get to leave this place every now and then, we get some action and also those two are here."

Mick grinned knowing what his partner was talking about" yeah, maybe I can finally have that rematch with Yang. Now that we're doing missions the headmaster might give us permission to fight his students."

"Perhaps, but then again I wouldn't look forward to fighting colder again. The look in her eyes when we fought, I have a feeling she wasn't going all out. If I were a Grimm she wouldn't have being so merciless and yet she was able to beat me. The kids from this school aren't a joke, that's for sure."

"All that nonsense of aura and semblance. There's nothing wrong with fighting old school style."

"There's nothing wrong at all, but if we want to get stronger and survive here we may need those additions."

"You mean having aura and a semblance? Can we unleash it?"

"Barry and Oliver were able to have it, we just need to know how to acquire it."

"Will the Professor be so kind to tell us?"

"Maybe, if he's going to keep sending us to missions we may need aura. We failed our first mission and who knows if the upcoming ones will be even harder. I will talk to him."

There was a knock on the door that caught the rogues off guard not expecting anyone to visit them. That is if it was either Goodwitch or Ozpin and that will be bad. Maybe they were going to give them more chores, that will be a pain. Snart was the one who chose to answer the door while he could hear Mick mumbling" this sucks" he ignored him. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his arch nemesis or more precise his new ally Barry standing in the doorway. The rogue leader only smiled while the speedster just rolled his eyes, he was still not used to the idea of having Cold and Heat as allies. Even if the attacker of the chemical plant escaped they did good for their first mission. But he won't be accepting the rogues as ally knowing they were being obligated to help them because of Ozpin's measure's.

"If it isn't our new ally Barry, we're so glad to see you."

"Drop the sarcasm Snart."

"Sorry about that it's not so easy to get along with you after everything we've being through."

"The feeling's mutual."

"So what's brings you to our dorm?"

"I need to talk to you...alone."

The rogue leader saw it strange by the request but gave a nod" Mick…."

"Whatever, I was getting bore being here" the pyromaniac got up leaving the room.

As Cold closed the door he could tell something was strange and off. Turning to look at the scarlet speedster he was serious but there was no anger in his eyes. Now that he gave it another thought, it was the same expression he had when he went to visit him at Vale prison. There was something about that stare that made him realize whatever Barry wanted to talk to him it had to do with him and Mick being in Remnant. Though he saw no reason why to bring the topic again, the speedster knew Doctor Fate was the one who brought them to this world and that they died. Wait, maybe that was it why bring that up? It didn't matter if he died fighting a villain, what good will do telling him of what befell on Central city? The rogue leader chose to sit on his bed while Barry remained standing.

"Well...we're alone, why so serious Barry?"

"We didn't finish our conversation from prison."

"Wrong we already did and there's nothing else to discuss. Now I will appreciate if you leave my and Mick's dorm."

"We didn't finish Snart and you're obviously hiding something. You said you and Mick died...how?"

"Does it really matter how we died? It's all in the past no point in thinking back about it. Why do you even care about how we died? Last I check you're not fond of your enemies and just because we're temporarily allies, it doesn't mean nothing has change between us."

"What are you hiding? Did you guys died getting shot by cops?"

"I wish that was the case but then again, that will be too embarrassing. Mick and I would never fall to something as ludicrous as that. How about I ask you why do you care in knowing?"

"I…." the speedster didn't know how to answer while the rogue leader chuckled.

"Looks like you're hiding something too, what could it be?" he was grinning.

"I just...I couldn't stop the Reverse Flash, I told you I died fighting him and I failed protecting Central city."

"You got that right things didn't end well for the city…."

"What….? What are you saying?" Barry was becoming pale" Snart what happened?"

"Maybe it will be for the best that you don't find out. We're no longer in Central, it's all in the past let it go. It's time to move on for good."

"No...you're going to tell me right now what happened to Central city or else."

"Is that a threat? I had no idea you were like that Barry. I expected your friend the Arrow will be like that using the threats and torture to interrogate his enemies, but not you."

"Let's look at the bigger picture Snart. You have your collar on and you don't have your cold gun with you. Right now you can't defend yourself and you can't fight back, but I can. I might give it a try to use Oliver's methods to get the truth out of you and I admit I'm not a fan of his work, but that doesn't mean I will not give it a try. Now tell me what I want to know, did something happened to Central city?"

"….."

"Snart….?"

"Very well, I will tell you but don't say I didn't warned you."

"Tell me everything…."

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver walked the hallways of the school after doing a long and hard training session, he has changed into his teacher assistant uniform. The archer has being in deep thought since the encountered with the attacker at the chemical plant. There was something about him, not just his appearance but his strength too. Everything about him was so familiar that it felt nostalgic, he has seen this before and it was scaring him. The fear of the truth was sinking in his mind and if he was right, then he will fear what will be of Remnant. He didn't wanted to believe it to face this again and the many lives of innocent people will be put on the line. His hands trembled slightly without noticing he has bumped into someone three people to be exact wearing uniforms from Mistral. One of them the girl with dark skin was blushing at him.

"Well that was rude" said one of the three who was a teen male.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Oliver turned to the three one of them caught his attention.

She looked older than the other two with medium length raven hair and amber eyes, her characteristics were similar to Blake. Something about her he didn't like, there was this bad vibe surrounding her. The woman only gave him a smile, but behind it there was malice in it. It was enough he was thinking about the attacker of the plant he had no time thinking about students. The archer has actually forgotten that since the Vital Festival tournament was almost here other students from different schools will be coming to stay in Beacon.

"It's all right we weren't really paying attention to where we we're going either" said the dark skin girl smiling sweetly at him.

"No we-" the male didn't finished as he was elbowed on the side by the same girl.

"Enough you two let's not bothered him. I apologize for their behavior, you should be keeping an eye to where you're going" said the amber eyed woman.

"You're uniform...you're from Mistral?" asked the archer.

"We're visiting from Haven, here for the tournament."

"Are you lost?"

"No we were just told to where our guest dorms are located" said the dark skin girl.

"I wish you luck on the tournament" Oliver smiled before walking away.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Emerald blushed staring at the walking teen.

"Oh boy here we go. You seriously think someone like him will have the hots for you" Mercury laughed.

"Shut up" she glared.

"I'm just being honest."

"Let's keep focus on what we're here for" Cinder smiled her eyes were on the teen.

"I wonder if he's one of those teacher assistant we've heard of" replied Mercury.

"Perhaps now let's get to our dorm. We have a lot of information to gather."

* * *

Oliver saw Blake waiting for him wearing a different outfit from her usual one. A white v-neck zip up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves, her symbol was on the left side of the shirt with black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and wears a black belt with them. He admitted this outfit looked good in her and she was more attractive with it than her regular outfit.

"Hey, I was about to call you" Oliver took his scroll.

"I'm here now" she smiled.

"Is there a special occasion?" he signaled to her outfit.

"You may call it that, let's head back to my team dorm."

"What's this all about?"

"I will tell you all about it when we get there."

"Sure lead the way" his eyes were on her and couldn't help but give the compliment" you look great."

The cat faunus was caught in surprise by the compliment that she blushed" th..thanks…."

" _Did I just stuttered?"_ Blake blinked.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: unknown region)

The mysterious super strong man arrived to a dark place holding the steel barrels. He was successful in avoiding the Arrow and the Flash, but he didn't like it one bit. Of course he could have taken them both on without a problem. But his orders were clear and he couldn't ignore them, he glared thinking about the green hooded archer. There was a lot of hatred enough to forge it into a sharp sword that can cut the air. He settled the steel barrels on the ground as a new figured approached him. The person was checking on the barrels making sure it was the right chemical. He gave a nod confirming it was exactly what he was looking for.

"Well done, this is the first of many. The list is long and we have to make sure to get every ingredient necessary. Do you understand?"

"And the Arrow?" said the super strong masked man.

"Your only focus will be to get all the right chemicals for now."

"But because of him Brother Blood-"

"You will gather the chemicals and pay not attention to him, understood?!"

He gave a nod as the figure took a further step" the Arrow and all of his friends will be deal with in due time. For now, our focus will be on the plan."

"As you wish…." he knelt.

"I perfectly understand your hatred for him. Revenge is a dish best serve cold, I know that feeling. You will not engage him, you will not be the one to pass judgment on him…that honor belongs to me…."

"Yes Brother Wilson…."

The man's face was revealed from the small rays of light. A younger face of man in his late twenties wearing the eye patch covering the eye he never got healed when he had the Mirakuru in his blood. Slade Wilson known as Deathstroke was smiling thinking of the hooded archer.

"After all...I still have a promise to keep."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yep it's official Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke is confirmed. As for his super strong henchmen well I already gave a clue of his identity.**

 **-Volume 2 has officially started expect some new things added as well as sticking to the canon RWBY story line.**

 **-I know you're thinking that Snart and Mick will become good guys easily but I say you're wrong. They're being obligated by the new additions they're wearing because of Ozpin. I will only say Cold and Heat won't switch sides so easily. And with Cinder and her group in Beacon that will make things harder for the rogues to become good guys. But giving a small hint you can bet Weiss and Yang will play a big role in their" rehabilitation".**

 **-RWBY volume 3 OMG that match between Qrow and Winter was freaking awesome even if it was a small warm up I love it. Also I have officially become a Qrow/Winter shipper. I love Qrow especially after finding out he's a big time drunk lol, so I'm guessing his weapon changes into a scythe but since he wasn't fighting Winter seriously he didn't change it. And I am looking forward to the fight of Emerald, Mercury against Coco and Yatsuhashi my money's on team CY.**

 **-I just got added hours at work during this upcoming week (I even work at Thanksgiving damn). So I don't know if I'll be able to finish the next chapter this week because of the lack of free time but I will still try.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **DC SPOILER SECTION**

 **Flash season 2**

 **-I lol at Grood arriving at Earth 2 in a place that screams" Planet of the Apes shit".**

 **-Hell yeah Hackgirl and Cisco dating I love it.**

 **Arrow season 4**

 **-Feel sorry for Diggle his brother being a bad apple.**

 **-Looks like Damian Dark is the solution for Thea's blood lust.**

 **-OMFG Vandal Savage finally makes an appearance and he looks so much like in the comics in the upcoming Arrow/Flash crossover event on December 1st can't wait.**

Next time: When all is lost


	16. When all is Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 16 When All is Lost

" **If I was drowning you would part the sea and risk your own life to rescue me…."**

 **-Jamie McGuire-**

* * *

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

When Blake told Oliver she needed to talk to him he thought it will be about a simple topic. Part of him thought it will either be about training or the White Fang, and he got it right. During the past few days the faunus member of the team was feeling restless worried about the faunus organization. They have being very quiet recently, not since the dock incident last semester and with Torchwick out of prison the raven haired girl was worried. At first the archer vigilante was afraid she will run off and probably try to find them taking them all on her own. But he was glad he was wrong because she has chosen to tell her teammates about it and currently the rest of team RWBY was ready to aid her. Which it was the reason why each member were wearing a different outfit apart from their usual one.

Ruby's outfit was more mature than her regular one, at least that was Oliver's opinion. It suited her well fitting with her role as team leader. He knew if Barry were here he'll be blushing because the outfit showed the petite's beauty in a new light. It was his mistake if he wasn't here thought the outfit made her mature, she was still the same person on the inside. Weiss was wearing something similar to her regular outfit but the difference it was colored white. The colored white suited her especially that it goes well with the color of her hair. As for Yang her outfit was sexier than her regular one it was still showing more skin than the outfits of the rest of her teammates. Obviously the blond was the daring one of the group not feeling ashamed to wear any sexy clothes, still he knew with this outfit Yang will be getting the attention of a lot of teenage boys.

As he got together with the team each member explained what they were trying to do. Apparently they wanted to gain information on the White Fang since they haven't heard anything from the faunus organization in a while. It was the same for him, he hasn't had any leads on them since his encountered with Adam at the docks last semester. Weiss was the first to say, that she was planning to visit the CCT which means Communication Center Tower and Ruby volunteered to accompany the heiress. She will call her father's company and find any records concerning dust robberies in the past months, and the archer vigilante admitted it was a very good idea. Blake said she knows places where White Fang will held secret meetings to acquire new members, she will go and gain information of any of their future plans. Hearing that he wanted to accompany her just in case things go south.

Yang said she knew someone on the other side of town who owns a place where she might get information regarding Torchwick or the White Fang. Oliver was actually happy that Blake chose to let her team know that she wanted to know more about the organization instead of running off on her own like she did last time. She was now opening to them more making a lot of progress with herself. Eventually the dorm room got crowded with Sun arriving because he was listening from the window, because he climbed the tree next to it. Neptune was also there who was hanging from the ledge outside of the window. Both teens were informed of their plan and the archer didn't minded if they wanted to get involved. Looks like team RWBY had more help than they could ask for, and it wasn't a bad thing.

But he had too much to think about and as much as he wanted to help them, he felt like he couldn't. The only thing in his mind was what just happened a while back during their mission, the attacker at the chemical plant. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his appearance and his super strength it was all familiar that somehow scared him. He has seen it before many times back when he was still in his world. Oliver never realized Blake staring at him studying his expression, and she was worried. She has come to understand the archer so much that she was able to tell when something was troubling him. Her teammates didn't noticed but she did, and she wasn't going to stay quiet about it. The archer was in deep thought probably he was no longer thinking about team RWBY's investigation mission.

"Everyone knows what to do?" asked Ruby.

"I think everyone knows what we're doing" said Weiss.

"Right, so Blake you and Sun should go to that White Fang meeting because you guys will fit in with the faunus" the Rose petite explained while both faunus gave a nod.

"And Neptune?" asked the heiress.

"I already said he should go with Yang."

"I thought it will be better if he goes with me. You and Yang are sisters."

While the blue haired teen smiled not minding being near the Schnee heiress. Ruby just laughed ignoring her partner's request.

"Guess I'm going alone then, it's okay" said Yang.

"Nah Weiss is with me" the scythe wielder smiled while the heiress nodded.

"And you Oliver?" asked Blake.

"I…." the archer pretended he was listening since he was still in deep thought.

"You okay Oliver?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I'm all right" he smiled.

The raven haired girl gave a slight frown she knew he was lying.

"I think you guys have everything under control and it's just an investigation mission. Hopefully you won't have to engage anyone in combat. That's why I should sit this one out."

"You're not coming with us? But we need you" said the RWBY leader.

"Yeah man as long as you can fight you're good to go" added Sun.

"I have other things to do. I have work from Port's class I haven't being doing my work for a while."

"But we could really use your help, you're the Arrow after all."

Weiss, Yang, Sun and Neptune have reacted after the scythe wielder's comment. Blake just shook her head knowing her leader have made a mistake and Oliver sighed in return. The rest of the group just stood shocked for a moment gazing at the teacher assistant. The blond brawler kept shocked expression the same with the Schnee heiress, but Sun reacted as he has met his biggest idol as he was shaking Oliver's hand rapidly.

"Oh my Monty I can't believe it's you! You're my hero and also every faunus hero."

"Thank you Ruby for telling everyone my secret."

"Sorry got too excited…."

"You really are the Arrow?" Yang was still shocked.

"Yes, I am" the archer confirmed it.

"I suppose I'm not that surprise. We all knew you can fight and the Arrow and the Flash have being aiding us since the initiation test. It should be obvious they must be residing within Beacon."

"It's not that I don't want to aid you in this assignment, I trust you all will do fine. You can all take care of yourself. Now, its not a good time for me. I'm sure the next time the Flash and I will be more than happy to aid your team."

"Okay I understand, Flash must be pretty busy too" Ruby smiled but on the inside she was sad she understood Oliver for not wanting to go with them, but she wanted the Flash to be there for her team more than the green hooded archer.

"Now we need to figure out who the Flash is" said Yang while her younger sister hold her laughter.

"I wish you luck on your mission and don't do anything reckless" Oliver walked out of the dorm closing the door.

"You're not all right."

The archer gave a sigh as Blake stood on the door way.

"I can't lie to you. No I'm not all right."

"What's wrong?" the cat faunus walked closer to the teen.

"It has to do with a mission a couple of hours ago. A chemical plant was attacked and...Adam was there."

"Did you fought him?" Blake got worried that he got hurt fighting her former partner and mentor.

"No I didn't he was only there to get our attention. He wanted to make sure that the attacker at the plant was in league with the White Fang and the Queen. At least that's what I believe his purpose for being there was."

"Attacker….?"

"This person was huge in size and his strength was unreal. Neither me, Flash or Snart and Mick couldn't take him on. This opponent wasn't to take on lightly."

"But you guys are okay?" the raven haired girl was still worried, though she needed to ask why the criminals from Vale mall was helping the vigilantes.

"We're fine Barry got hit pretty hard but his aura will heal it eventually. I'm just worried…."

"About this new enemy?"

"There's something really familiar about him including his strength. I hope I'm wrong but I think he's from my world."

Blake gasped as her amber eyes widened from the revelation" are you sure?"

"I'm certain and also...I'll be honest with you Blake. Snart and Mick they also come from my world, they are villains from Barry's home town."

"And you think this new enemy is from your home town?" the cat faunus was still shocked.

"I don't know but me and Barry knows that we were brought here by the being who calls himself Doctor Fate. He brought the rogues to Remnant too, so I can assume he has also sent this guy here, why? I don't know what's he's up to or what he's planning but it's nothing good. If he brought Snart and Mick and this new enemy who else he has brought up to this world. Remnant is already filled with so much evil, the Grimm, Torchwick, the White Fang, the Queen, and now it's being filled with evil from my world" he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Calm down Oliver you can't find the solutions to everything. We're still not sure if this enemy is really from your world."

"That's something I intend to find out. I'm not stopping until I find him, I need to confirm if he's really who I think he is."

"You just got back from a mission and you already want to leave on another. Shouldn't you get some rest?" she got worried.

"I can't rest with him out there. Remnant is in so much danger with him on the loose I can't risk that. It's my responsibility to protect the people of this city-"

"This isn't Starling city" she cut him off glaring at him" it's not your city, you don't get to put the whole weight of the world on your shoulders…."

Her expression softened getting closer to the archer" that weight falls on all of us. Every student in this academy will take part of it because that's what we're all preparing for. Don't do this on your own, last I checked you have a team. A partner and well Snart and Mick whether they're criminals or not they are part of your team too. You helped me to trust my teammates and not do things on my own, shouldn't you do the same?"

Oliver has given a sigh at the truthful words of the young faunus of course she was right. He has gotten used to do things on his own, even back at Starling with team Arrow. This was a new world and he shouldn't be doing things like he was still in his world, in his city. Looks like old habits die hard. Gazing at Blake she has given a small smile and it was the same beautiful smile he loves so much to see. He had a time now no matter if he still disapproves of Cold and Heat they were part of his team and he also has a partner in the Flash. To think he was reminded of such an important and obvious lesson from the same person who ran off from her team after they found out of her faunus heritage.

"Get some rest, take the rest of the day off. My team and I will go with this and I will tell you every detail that took place."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to end up fighting the White Fang?" he smiled.

"It's only an investigation but I can't guarantee it will go out smoothly. Besides I'm not going alone, Sun will be with me."

"Right Sun…." he remembered about the monkey faunus going with her and for some reason he didn't like it. He felt his stomach and heart twisting with that horrible feeling known as jealousy.

"Oliver….you all right?" the raven haired girl got worried noticing his hurtful expression.

"Yeah sorry about that. You can take care of yourself and you know better than cause a fight in a White Fang rally."

"You're lying again" she frowned why was he lying to her?

"Fine I think it will be better if I go with you instead of Sun. I'm worried about you" his tone he tried so hard to make it sound so sincere.

"You're sitting this one out remember?" she smiled happy to know he worries about her safety.

The archer vigilante was about to say something when his scroll beeped getting a new message. Opening the device he realized it was from Ozpin telling him to go to his office, that it was something urgent. He was glad that he got the message before Blake realizes he lied to her, not admitting that he was jealous because she was going to spend time with Sun over him.

"Ozpin wants me in his office. I'll let you and your team do your investigation mission" he didn't said a word walking off the hallway.

"…..." the cat faunus kept her amber eyes were on Oliver's retreating form but they eventually fell on his butt.

" _I really have to stop reading ninjas of love"_ she mentally dismissed the impure thoughts running through her head regarding herself and the archer.

* * *

As Oliver arrived at Ozpin's office he suddenly had a bad feeling, something was really wrong. The headmaster stood seated on his desk with his usual coffee mug, Goodwitch was next to him her usual serious gaze was on him. But that wasn't all Snart and Mick were present too, something he wanted to dismiss. This was probably another team meeting that will lead to getting another mission. But he realized someone was missing, where was his partner? Where was Barry? The absence of the speedster worried him if this was a team meeting he should be here, especially with his speeds he should be the first to be in the headmaster's office. Another thing the archer took noticed that Ozpin was staring at him with this peculiar expression like he has done something wrong.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Queen."

"Where's Barry?"

"That is one of the reasons I have called for your presence. You see a few hours ago Mr. Allen and Mr. Snart were having a conversation in he's and Mr. Rory's dorm."

Oliver gazed at Cold who was ignoring his glare whatever they were talking, it was nothing good.

"I did mentioned that the collars they were wearing have a microphone, so any of us can hear anything they were saying. At the time of their conversation Glynda was the one who was listening in through her scroll and recorded everything from it. Would you like to do the honors Glynda?"

Goodwitch opened her scroll and press the play button on the recording of the conversation.

*Tell me everything*.

*What I have to say is nothing good. Don't blame me if you don't take the news lightly*.

*Just tell me already, you know what happened to Central city after I died. Start talking*.

Oliver was worried and he was doing everything he could not to freak out. He has taken a glance at the headmaster and the blond teacher and both their gazes fell on him. There was no turning back this conversation has already revealed Barry's origin and the worst case scenario will be for him to tell them everything about their world, their death and the second chance of life getting to Remnant by Doctor Fate. He knew it couldn't stay a secret forever but he hope it could have remain one for a little while. The other thing that concerns him, whatever Snart told Barry must be the reason why he isn't here.

*I will say it straight, as I know of...there is no Central city*.

*What….? What are you talking about?*

*As I said there is no more Central city. A powerful cyclone appeared from the sky and destroy everything in sight. Every building, vehicle, men, women and children were all caught by it and died*.

*No...you're lying...it can't be true….*

*I wouldn't lie about something like that because I saw it all happened. Mick and I watched as the entire city was being rip apart from the ground and it shattered as it was all over taken by a powerful storm. It was the last thing I saw before...we met our end*.

*You're lying you're lying! Everyone can't be…I mean my dad, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco everyone can't be dead no!*

*Scream all you like but its the truth. All there must be left of what was once Central city must be nothing but a crater. Like I said the news aren't meant to be taken lightly, I warned you. You should have listen to my warning, I knew you weren't going to like the news*.

*Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*

Goodwitch turned off the recording as the office stood in a deep silence. Oliver was now beyond worried and nervous. He couldn't believe the fate that has become to Barry's home town and his thoughts were on his city, on his friends and family. What if Starling got caught in that cyclone and it was no more? This wasn't the time to panic he needed to remain calm and focus on the situation at hand. Ozpin knew the truth and telling him otherwise or just lying wouldn't be an option. As for Snart and Mick neither of the rogues said a word they just stood and watched the whole thing as the events were about to be unfold. Cold knew Barry hasn't told the headmaster their world of origin or the fact that he died and was sent to Remnant by a powerful being. The thoughts of the archer were on the speedster, he got worried at how he must be feeling hearing the news that his city, and beloved people were all gone.

"Hm...Central city I've never heard of such a place. Nor I think there is a city name like that in Remnant. Mr. Queen is there any possibility that Mr. Allen isn't from this world? And not just him, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and even you…."

"I can explain Ozpin, it's not that we didn't wanted to tell you. We just needed time to get accustomed here. It took us a while to finally swallow that we weren't in our world anymore."

"And I believe you have had that time. Ever since we started our partnership I have suspected the two of you have more to explain to your origins. Then I made a quick check on you two and neither of you appeared in the records of Remnant's citizens, making me believe you're not from this world. Now as impossible as that sounds I had my doubts, but time has given me reason to believe that this information is pretty much true."

"Please Professor Ozpin, let me find Barry first and then we'll explain everything" the archer was more focusing in finding the speedster over telling the headmaster about his world.

"I consider myself a very patient man Mr. Queen. But even my patience has a limit and I am not please you have kept this information a secret for far too long. Therefore, once you find Mr. Allen you two will tell me everything regarding your origin. Are we clear?"

"I know we won't keep quiet. We owe you an explanation."

"Very well, then I suggest you start searching the city for Mr. Allen."

Oliver gave a nod glaring at the rogues" you two are coming with me."

"Why the heck should we go with you finding Flash?" asked Mick.

"Because last I checked we are a team. As much as I disapprove Ozpin made us a team, and the least we can do is act like one."

"I'm not getting involve-"

"Enough Mick before you get shock again. Let's go help him find Barry, he looked pretty upset when I told him" replied Snart.

"Not to mention this whole thing is your fault" the archer pointed.

"He wanted to know the truth and that's exactly what I told him. I even warned him not to find out because he will regret it knowing about Central city. Either way blaming me won't help finding Barry."

"Professor do you have any transportation for them that isn't a bull head ship?" asked the vigilante.

"Hmm...well I do have something faster than a bull head" the headmaster stood in thought and Goodwitch gave a sigh.

"Whatever it is it will help us find any leads on Barry quicker."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Downtown Vale)

There were many times when Barry Allen felt like he has lost all hope. When his mother was murdered, when his father was arrested getting blamed for the murder of his mother, when he found out the man he used to look as a mentor was the same man who murdered his mother and of course when he got killed fighting the same man known as Harrison Wells or more precise Eobard Thwane known as the Reverse Flash. When he was brought to Remnant he thought he lost everything that makes him who he is, that there was no point to be living in a different world without the people he loves. Remembering his failure to protect them hurt him the most like a knife stabbing his heart over and over again. That was until he met Ruby Rose the young girl who has taught him to believe and hope again for the better.

The life of Remnant wasn't that bad, in fact he found a new home filled with new friends and people worth protecting. He made so many great memories he has come to cherish and he has sworn to protect this city and the four kingdoms, not wanting to remind him of his failure. But today he was reminded in the worst way possible that he has more than just failed his former home. The speedster can still hear Snart's words clearly in his head repeatedly. The tragedy that has struck down Central city and all the lives that claimed the unknown whirlwind. If he was present there he knew he might have being able to do something to stop it, and thus saving the entire city. But he wasn't there and as a consequence everyone was killed everyone he love and held dear, they were all gone.

Everyone was dead, his father Henry, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie Dr. Stein along with millions of innocent lives. He has failed because he wasn't there to save them, he was killed and because of it there was nothing he could do. The thought has crushed his heart and soul to new heights. So he stood there in an alley seated with his knees, hugging them with his head down. The soft sounds of sobs filled the long and dark alley as the scarlet speedster was crying his eyes out at his failure. He cried and cried but it wasn't helping him get better just the opposite, the pain was tearing him apart. As Barry lifted his head his eyes were filled with tears of sorrow, of anguish, of hurt. The only thing he wanted was to be alone and let the solitude ease his heart, the pain wasn't going to end and he knew it.

Slowly depression was knocking at his door and he welcome it. What else he could do knowing he failed an entire city and he was useless to do anything about it. He always wanted to help people to protect those that couldn't defend themselves and he got his wish when he became the Flash. Now, even with his gift he failed he started questioning himself if there was any point to be alive now? What will be the chances he might fail the people of Remnant too? Could he risk it? If he fails and they die he would never be able to forgive himself, his eyes widened imagining a dead Ruby before him. Losing the petite will be the end of everything and sobbed more, he suddenly got up and left using his speed not caring where he was going. He thought it might clear his head and somehow get over this without going crazy.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow ran the streets on his bike with the rogues close behind him. Ozpin was kind enough to give the criminals in rehab a regular car that was able to keep up with the speed of hooded archer's bike. The hooded vigilante looked like he was searching for a needle in a haystack. Because Barry turned off his scroll he couldn't hack the signal and pin point his position, meaning it wasn't going to be easy finding him. How do you find someone who can run so fast? He could be anywhere in Remnant within seconds. His scroll sounded getting a distress signal from a chemical plant not too far from their location. Oliver's eyes narrowed another plant was under attack it was definitely the same super strong man from earlier morning. He sighed knowing finding the speedster will have to wait, this has become the new priority.

"Snart, there's an attack at another chemical plant a few miles from our position. We're heading there."

*I thought finding Barry was our priority*.

"We can resume searching for him later" the green hooded archer hoped he was making the right choice, fighting the super strength with one missing team member wasn't wise.

*Roger, we're ready*.

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver reached the chemical plant, it wasn't that far from their current location. He saw ambulances and police have already arrived attending any of the injured. The hooded archer didn't looked happy that the attacker was gone and left with whatever chemical he took. But he was wrong he spotted the tall super strong mask man carrying one steel barrel with the chemical symbol embedded on it. It looks like he hasn't seen him yet so this was his chance to chase after him before he gets too far. The vigilante signaled to the rogues to follow him as the mask man jumped high heading to the highway. His accelerated his bike getting into the highway where the big man was actually jumping from car to car. Once he was near he fired an arrow that pierced his the flesh on his back.

Just as he thought the super strong man didn't feel the arrow but noticed the presence of his enemy behind him. Mick moved from the window and fire his heat gun at the giant man but it didn't reach him. Oliver cursed mentally he could really use Barry's help right about now, the three of them couldn't stop him. Soon his eyes caught something he never thought he would see. If tonight was has become a complicated evening it was an understatement. On the other side of the highway he saw Blake and Sun fighting a giant mech and the archer recognized it to be the top secret model from the Atlas military. He has seen the mech from doing research on General Ironwood and noticed both faunus weren't alone. Yang was on her bike Bumblebee with Neptune behind her firing his weapon in rifle mode.

He had no idea why they were fighting the Altesian Paladin Knight but his eyes went back on his opponent. The masked strong man was still jumping from vehicle to vehicle. There was one arrow in his quiver that might be able to slow the man down, there were a couple of arrows he stored an excessive amount of yellow dust on them which it was lightning dust. He fired three of them hitting their target which gave the masked man a strong electrical surge that managed to stop him on his tracks. The archer stopped his bike getting off the vehicle with the rogues behind him taking the chance he was wide open Heat Wave fired his gun and the super strong man was engulfed in the flames. When they cleared they couldn't believe he was still standing and he used his body to protect the steel barrel containing the chemical.

Mick was shocked that he was still standing after getting hit by all that fire. However the only thing that was affected from the man was his mask, it has being completely burned. The trio all saw the face behind his mask and Oliver was the first to react as he stood shocked. The face was so familiar it was disfigured and white, he knew it was like this because he was responsible when he released one of his arrows that caused the accident on his face. The chemical that turned him unrecognizable, and also believed that he was dead. He was among that were injected with the Japanese drug Mirakuru by Slade Wilson and someone who used to be a close friend to former villain Sebastian Blood. Oliver couldn't keep the arrow on his bow straight still shocked that he was right from the start, he was from his world.

"Cyrus Gold…." he whispered.

"Cyrus Gold is dead I am...Grundy!"

Before Grundy made a move he was shot by Snart's cold gun. The rogue leader decided to put the cold gun to its lowest temperature level reaching absolute zero. The super strong man was frozen solid while Heat Wave was ready to fire his weapon just in case. Oliver decided to use his explosives arrows, it was the only thing in his arsenal that might be able to stop someone like the Mirakuru soldier. But Grundy was too strong as he broke through the ice and got attacked by a flame wave courtesy of Mick, the pyromaniac couldn't believe he was still standing after enduring such high temperature levels. The strong man ignored his opponents and grabbed the steel barrel jumping heading out further into the highway. The green hooded archer got on his bike following him, with the rogues not too far behind.

Oliver couldn't risk firing an explosive arrow with the busy traffic and hurting any innocent bystanders. He will have to rely using the tranquilizer arrows he come up with in order to stop Grundy. They were enough to put down a Goliath so he believe it will be enough to work on the Mirakuru soldier. So far he hasn't had any luck getting a clear shot and the rogues weren't helping either. Because there were civilians in the way the weapons will activate the auto lock system, meaning they couldn't fire freely whenever they like. Again the hooded archer wanted Barry to be present, really needing his help right about now. The strong man stopped on his tracks settling the barrel on the ground he managed to stopped on truck with his bare hands. He swung the vehicle like he was holding a baseball bat.

"Look out!" the archer shouted to the rogues.

The truck hit his bike sending the vigilante out of the highway. He hit the ground hard and silently thanking his aura for protecting him from such an injury. Without it he would have broken many bones. Not that long the rogues have jumped out of the way getting hurt when they landed, Oliver thought it was really stupid of them to take the jump. That was until Grundy jumped down and he was holding the car where they were riding, the same vehicle Ozpin has offered to the two criminals going on rehab. He crushed it like it was a small can they knew it, they were in big trouble. The sounds of steel clashing on steel caught the archer's attention it was coming from far away. Using his semblance to enhance his vision the hooded archer spotted further ahead to see team RWBY fighting the same mechanical robot from the highway.

He was impressed that the four team of huntresses in training were beating it up badly. Looks like the strategy from Ruby were very effective and the Altesian Paladin doesn't stand a chance. But he turned his attention to his opponent Grundy who had his attention to the rogues firing their weapons. This was his chance to use the tranquilizer arrows on him. He needed the perfect shot while Snart and Mick were doing a good job distracting the Mirakuru soldier who was dodging the cold and heat gun. The green archer took the shot and fired two of the arrows hitting his left leg, it made Grundy glared at the vigilante. He fired another but the strong man caught it with his hand and crushed it. Looks like two arrows weren't going to do it he will have to use two more. Ignoring his body getting frozen and burn Grundy charged at the archer wanting to crush his body with his bare hands.

"Mick I have a plan! We'll cross our rays!"

The pyromaniac was shocked remembering that's how the Flash defeated them the first time" the last time we did that we-"

"I know, only this time it will be different. Just focus the fire on that giant freak."

He gave a nod pointing his heat gun at Grundy who was attacking the Arrow relentlessly. Then he thought his partner was thinking in letting the vigilante get struck by the blast, but doing that we'll get them in big trouble like prison for life. Not that he care for the archer's life but he care for his own, he didn't wanted to be sent back to jail. And if doing this will keep him from spending the rest of his life in a cell, then so beat it he will keep pretending he was a good guy. The rogue leader has done the same aiming the cold gun in the same length as his partner.

"Keep your distance Arrow, this is going to get ugly" said Cold.

The green archer decided to do what he said getting far away from Grundy as he made a growl that got him angrier and went to follow him.

"Now Mick!"

Both rogues fired their respective weapons and the rays met together right in front of the Mirakuru soldier that cause the massive chain reaction from the last time they fought the Flash. The explosion sent the super strong man falling to his face and he looked like he was out. The Arrow wasn't going to take the risk as he fired two more tranquilizer arrows on the big man. For once Oliver was glad to have the rogues backing him up, quick thinking from Snart was enough to take down Grundy. Mick has given a chuckle in victory they have done it while the rogue leader kept his gaze on the downed man. It was the same for the hooded archer he wanted to make sure that he doesn't get on his feet by some unknown miracle. But such thing were possible when Grundy got up shocking the rogues and the Arrow, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"No way, that's impossible!" cried Heat Wave.

"Who is this guy?" Snart didn't know what else to say.

Oliver was about to fire another tranquilizer arrow when Grundy punched him sending him feet away from him.

"What do we do Snart?"

"We can't fight him, he's too strong."

Grundy gave a growl when he realized the steel barrel containing the chemical was damaged in the explosion. He gasped realizing he made a big mistake, checking on it that barrel was still intact maybe the chemical didn't spill after all. He gave a glared to the Arrow before he left, he couldn't stay here anymore. He wouldn't want to anger his master.

"Damn it no" Oliver glared that the Mirakuru soldier was heading towards team RWBY's location.

"We have to go after him!" he said to the rogues.

* * *

Team RWBY were in an advantage against something like the Altesian Paladin Knight considered to be the latest model in the Atlas military. Thanks to Ruby's battle planning they managed to get the upper hand using code names for different strategies of fighting. The one piloting the mech Roman Torchwick who wasn't happy he was losing and that this machine wasn't enough to take on the four huntresses in training. The criminal cursed when the girl "red" as he calls her was moving too fast for him to see. She has gotten faster since the last time he saw her at the shop From Dust to Dawn. That was until he managed to hit the blond haired girl who was red's older sister crushing a concrete pillar. He grinned enjoying the view, that was one down now he needed to take care of the rest.

That's what he thought when the blond girl was back on her feet and her eyes were of a different color, from lilac to crimson red. He attacked but she dodged and started punching the mech with such force, it was stronger than before. Red has come up with another battle strategy as kitty used her weapon to send blondie flying and right straight at him, she launched a fist using all her strength that was able to shattered the Paladin to pieces. He fell to the ground and didn't like seeing his favorite suit all dirty from the destruction of the mech. Just when the red eyed blond fired one of her gauntlets it was blocked by his henchmen. A grin was formed on the criminal's lips always happy for Neo being there for him, he can always count on her. Using her semblance Neo created and image of her and her boss made of crystal giving them enough time to escape in a bull head ship. The image was shattered by Yang not happy they he has gotten away.

The rest of team RWBY gathered at the retreating form of them ship. They couldn't stop Torchwick like the Arrow and the Flash once did. But at least they were able to stop the mech he was piloting who knows what kind of danger he would have caused using that thing. Also another good thing from this, they were able to foil any plans the White Fang have in the future. Blake gave a soft sigh happy to be able to stop the criminal but she was still worried about Oliver knowing he was panicked about having a possible villain from his world here. Maybe she should make some tea for him when she return to Beacon, Milena has always told her tea can calm the mind and ease the soul. The rest of the team were pleased with their work especially with Ruby leading them into the fight.

"I guess he has a new henchmen" said the blond brawler.

"We can say we really made their plans...fall apart" said Weiss with some humor which caused Ruby to hold her laughter.

"No just no."

"What?"

"There's a time for jokes and there's a time for not."

"Wasn't this the right time? You're always saying puns."

"Yeah, but yours wasn't good."

"I wonder what happened to Sun-" Ruby started.

"Everyone watch out!" Blake shouted.

Team RWBY were caught off guard by the arrival of someone big and strong. Grundy got in the middle of the team and launched a fist at Yang that sent her on the other side it was a more powerful punch than the one she got from the Altesian Paladin. Blake reacted using her clones and performing an attack on the big man but he countered punching her sending the faunus member in the same direction as her partner. But she was caught by the Arrow who set her down once he saw she wasn't that hurt even if she got punched by someone with the Mirakuru, aura was truly an amazing thing. The hooded archer fired an arrow that turned into a net catching Grundy, but he broke it with his super strength. Weiss gasped as the super strong man was about to attack her and she has actually froze on the spot before his back was shot in ice courtesy of the cold gun.

"That's enough play time for one night" Snart grinned holding his weapon.

The Schnee heiress didn't know what to say, this criminal has saved her life. Grundy growled taking the damaged steel barrel and ran away as the Arrow threw something that got stuck on the Mirakuru soldier but he didn't noticed. He took a big leap getting back on the highway as he was already gone. Ruby got over her shocked at the sight of the man that beat her sister with one attack. The petite leader was frozen by his appearance and speed, she couldn't attack him because she actually felt scared. She never got like this whenever she was fighting Grimm or fighting the White Fang, whoever was this person he was someone to be feared. Mick went after Yang who was looking dizzy as the members of team RWBY regrouped. Blake assured the archer she was all right she was only concern for her teammates.

"What was the truck that just hit me?" asked the dizzy blond.

"It was worst than a truck" replied Mick.

"What was that thing?!" said Weiss.

"Someone you don't want to make angry" followed Snart.

"Everyone all right?" asked the Arrow.

"That guy was scarier than a Grimm" said Ruby.

"If it's not the Grimm or the White Fang it has to be something weirder" said Yang recovering from the hit.

"Do you know who was that?" asked Blake to the archer.

"I'll tell you back at Beacon."

"Hey, where's Flash?" the scythe wielder finally noticed the absence of the speedster.

The green archer gave a sigh he knew he will have to tell her about Barry. He was still worried if he made the right call in seizing his search for him over going after Grundy. The results were good he was able to place a tracer on the Mirakuru soldier, so he will be able to find him wherever he is or goes. Now the hard part was telling a fifteen year old girl that her closest friend was missing and he had no idea where he could be. Also that he just found out all the people he love were dead and he might do something stupid that he didn't wanted to think about it. Oliver knew very well that Ruby like Barry for a while and even if she was young and she might not know yet how she truly feels for the speedster, finding out he was missing and depressed will hurt her. For now it will be better to only tell her leaving the rest of her team.

"Ruby can we talk alone?"

The young Rose was confused not knowing the occasion why the archer vigilante wanted to talk to her in private. The rest of team RWBY got the same reaction, why only their leader and not everyone? Blake seemed to have respect Oliver's decision in only talking to the petite. Yang seemed unsure and curious at the same time, he wanted to talk to he sister alone just the two of them. She got the impression it was probably something important and the he asked her that just after she asked about the Flash. Maybe that was it, Oliver needed to tell her something about the speedster vigilante. The blond knew how much her sister admires the Flash so it should be obvious she wanted to know of his whereabouts. Weiss was confused too, the tone of the Arrow sounded serious whatever it was, it had to do about the Flash and it was probably nothing good.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that" Ruby gazed at her team who nodded to her.

"Going to tell her the bad news" Snart said while he got a glare from the archer.

"What bad news?" asked the team leader.

"Let's go somewhere else Ruby" Oliver walked off with the petite following him.

"What will you know about it?" Weiss glared at the rogue leader.

"More than you think."

"I still don't approve of you two being in a team" said the heiress.

"Don't remember asking for your opinion" Cold grinned as she gave him another glare.

"Anyone curious to what Oliver wants to talk to my sis about?" said the busty blond.

"Something personal maybe" Blake added her thoughts.

* * *

"We're far enough" Oliver said seeing the rest of RWBY and the rogues in the distance.

The archer removed his hood and mask staring at the petite leader" you're wondering why I want to talk to you alone."

"It has to do with Barry?" the young Rose smiled but on the inside she was worried.

"You've seen through his memories?"

"Yeah, like Blake has seen through yours though I stopped having them a while back."

"You know about the people he left behind back at Central?"

"Uhuh" the scythe wielder gave a nod.

"Well Barry...he just found out something bad has happened to his home town. He believes everyone from Central city...is dead."

Ruby felt herself turning pale at the last part looking horrified" what….?"

"According to Snart the city was destroyed by some kind of tornado that left Central looking like a wasteland. And before you ask, both Snart and Mick are also from Central city. They were brought to Remnant the same way we were."

"I...are you sure? Not to be mean or anything but Snart's a bad guy he could have lied to Barry."

"That's what I thought too. But from what little I know of Snart he's not the kind of person to lie by these means. He claims him and Mick were killed by the tornado, and they are now here just like us."

"But you and Barry didn't die and you're here so he's probably lying about everything" the Rose retorted.

"Ruby, we both died. I died trying to save my city and Barry died trying to save his city. We we're brought back to life and sent to Remnant just like the rogues."

"Barry died…." she lowered her head looking shocked and her tiny body trembled at the thought.

"He never told me" she whispered.

"I thought you saw all of his memories when he was still in Central city" Oliver got confused.

"I didn't saw anything of the sorts. I remember I saw him fighting that evil man in the yellow suit not…." she paused feeling like she wanted to cry.

" _That's strange Blake knew I was killed by Ra's Al Ghul so how come Ruby doesn't know about Barry's death?"_

"Barry probably didn't wanted to worry you, so he kept it a secret. But what matters right now is...I think he's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ruby was hysterical.

"Finding out what happened to the city he was supposed to protect, to find out that all of the people who were close to him are gone. All of this must have taken a toll on him and affected him in a very bad way" the archer knew Barry must be feeling devastated, of course he will feel the same way if he finds out Starling city was destroyed.

"What are you talking about?" the petite's lip tremble and tears were forming on her silver eyes.

"In the emotional state of mind he must be right now...I really hope I'm wrong. He must be so depressed he might try to do something crazy...like committing suicide."

That was all the petite leader could take, her eyes widened the tears were falling and she fell on her knees.

"NO!"

It was loud enough to get the attention of the team and the rogues. Yang was the first to ran towards her sister after she immediately heard her scream. When she got to her she was worried her sick, first she was in tears, second she was trembling and third she was pale like she has experienced the most shocking thing in the world. It hurt the blond to see her like this she has never seen her this emotional crushed. When Summer died she was heartbroken and she kept on crying for days, after that she will keep quiet and refuse to leave her room. It took weeks for Ruby to return to her normal self, but this was completely different. She has never seen her acting like this, she was an emotional wreck. This was beyond hurt, beyond any pain the young leader has ever experienced.

Soon Weiss and Blake arrived and they all gasped seeing their friend and leader like this. The rogues weren't too far behind and they have chosen to remain quiet, it wasn't their place to stick their noses where it doesn't belong even they knew that.

"Ruby! What's wrong?! Speak to me!" the blond brawler got her sister to her feet but she wasn't responding.

Blake was worried she has never seen Ruby in such a state. She has always seen her as the happy, cheery hyperactive girl ever since she first met her that night at the Beacon ballroom. This was a whole new Ruby she was seeing, the one who can cry and be emotionally hurt. Weiss was in the same boat she never thought she will ever see her partner so heartbroken. She has gotten used to see her always smiling with an unbreakable spirit, Ruby Rose was basically the heart of team RWBY she wasn't just the leader. Now seeing her this way made her go to her and try to comfort her, she may not admitted sometimes but the young Rose was a good friend to the point that she might see her as a best friend.

"Ruby please say something!" Yang stopped as she turned to the one responsible for her sister being like this, her lilac eyes turned blood red glaring at the teacher assistant" Oliver what did you do?!"

"….."

"What did you tell her?!" she was about to charge at him but she was stopped by Blake.

"Yang let's try to calm down. Let's hear what he has to say first before we jump to any conclusions."

"He better say something or I'll make him say something! You better have a good reason for doing this to her you bastard!" her eyes were still red.

"I didn't wanted to tell her! I don't like this any better than you" the archer snapped.

"Tell her what?" asked Weiss she went next to her partner in an attempt to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"I think Barry's in danger…."

"Is someone after him?" asked the raven haired faunus.

"What I mean is that he's in danger from himself."

"What does that mean?" asked the Schnee heiress.

"Barry isn't in the right state of mind and he might not be thinking clearly now."

"You're still not making any sense, better be more specific before I lose any patience I have left" Yang clenched her fists in Ember Celica her eyes still red.

"He wouldn't…." Ruby whispered.

"Ruby?" Yang's eyes turned to their normal lilac walking to her sister" you okay?"

"He would never…."

"What are you whispering about?" Weiss was worried.

"Barry would never…."

"What is wrong with you? Please tell me" the blond pulled the girl closer.

"Barry told me he...I can't let him do that…."

"What about Barry? Ruby please tell us what's wrong? Maybe we can help you" said Blake.

Instead the young Rose avoided the concerned expressions from her sister and teammates and left using her semblance. She was gone in a second with a trail of rose petals falling behind.

"Ruby! Damn it I can't believe she will leave without a word" Yang turned to Oliver with a glare without her eyes turning red" you, start talking now!"

"You're right I have a lot to explain, but first" the archer vigilante turned to the rogue" Snart you and Mick wait here, I will call Ozpin to pick you up and return to Beacon."

"I'm getting sick of taking orders from him" Mick muttered.

"This is only temporary, we'll behave and obey for the time being" Cold muttered back" all right we'll wait here."

"I will tell you guys everything while we search for Ruby and Barry" Oliver decided to reveal everything concerning him and Barry being from another world and that they died before being sent to Remnant.

"Are you sure it's all right?" Blake whispered next to him.

"I trust you all I'm sure you can keep secrets. Even if you might not believe me."

"Okay fine, tell us everything. Let's start searching the whole city" said Yang.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ruby was helplessly searching the entire city of Vale for any signs of Barry. She was using her speed non stop not caring if she runs out of aura, or even if she faints from aura exhaustion. All she could think about were Oliver's words regarding the speedster, that he was destroyed emotionally after finding out his beloved people and city were all gone. The words were echoing in her head that the teen might be on the brink to commit suicide because of his emotional state. That's what it was scaring her so much, the thought of losing Barry his closest friend, her most precious person. Then many memories ran through her head since she first met the speedster. Everything she has shared with him, so many happy memories that made her so happy to be alive. All she wanted right now is to find him before anything bad happens.

" _ **You know, ever since I came to Remnant I thought I was never going to find any happiness. I was devastated when I found out I died and I can't return to my world, I can't return to any of my family and friends"**_

His words from Christmas Eve brought more tears to Ruby feeling the ache in her heart.

" _ **But I was wrong, I met so many people I consider my friends and I have found happiness here. And you Ruby, ever since I met you I realized I was happy in this world. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in Remnant."**_

Was he really right? Was she really the best thing that happened to him when he arrived in Remnant? At first she thought he was right and she was overjoyed to know about it. But now she was sad to think she could be wrong, if Barry was willing to do something crazy as suicide then he didn't meant his words. Did he lied to her? No she refused to believe that she remember the tone of his voice, it was sincere he did meant it. So why he was...no she will not think about that horrible thought. He was obviously hurt, broken for finding out what happened to the people of his home. She came to the conclusion that she will comfort him and do her best to make him feel better, because he was her friend and maybe he was something more. The team leader dried her tears and continued running through the city hoping the speedster was still well, wherever he was.

" _Please be okay Barry, please be okay, please be okay…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Ozpin's office Beacon Academy)

Snart and Mick stood before the desk of the headmaster as the rogue leader has given his report on the situation with Oliver and team RWBY. Ozpin was sipping his coffee while Goodwitch was giving a critical eye to both members of the rogues. She was listening to their entire conversation, especially when he mentioned they will be obeying the rules for the time being and she didn't like it one bit. The blond huntress knew they couldn't be trusted and most likely they weren't going to change their ways. That is why she has taken upon herself to watch over them because Ozpin wasn't planning in doing it. The moment they plan to do something that goes against the rehabilitation program she will make sure they get sent back to prison in a heartbeat.

"That's all from the report" said the rogue leader.

"So Mr. Queen is with team RWBY searching for both Mr. Allen and Miss Rose?"

"Yes, Oliver didn't wanted us with him so he ditched us. I don't exactly blame him though."

"I see…." Ozpin stood in thought.

"I don't know what his deal is, we've being behaving we've being following his every word" said Mick.

"It's understandable for Mr. Queen to feel the way he is. But give it time, if you two are successfully rehabilitated then he will start trusting you. And perhaps maybe he won't be the only one" the headmaster turned to Goodwitch who frowned in return.

"Then if you don't need us anymore, we'll take our leave" Cold.

"Yes you two are dismissed gentlemen."

Both rogues gave a nod as they exited the office. Snart decided to stay by the doorway while his partner was already gone.

"I still think you're making a mistake with having those two among academy grounds."

"Glynda go easy on them they will eventually change their ways."

"You're putting too much trust in them, I'm afraid this program of yours might not have the results you're hoping for."

"That is yet to be seen."

"I should report to you that there has being an incident regarding their collars."

"What happened?"

"During the chase with the chemical plant attacker who calls himself Grundy both Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory got hit from a strong attack that has affected their collars, the surveillance camera to be precise. It's being damaged losing visual in the process."

"We can fix it right?"

"We can, however we have to remove the collars to fix the cameras. I don't think its wise to remove them Ozpin."

"You're right its still too soon to remove them. We will have to rely in the audio for the time being."

"And that is not a wise thing to do either."

Snart grinned knowing that the cameras from the collars were damaged. This gave him an idea since he did spotted a familiar figure in the school. With this happening him and Mick might return to what they do best. It was time to confront this person who knows, things might turn for the better or things might go their favor after all. It all depends if he plays his cards right, he walked away going to find Mick and tell him the good news. Looks like being patient really has its benefits or it pays off.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Downtown Vale)

 **(Music: RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams "I may fall")**

Barry stood at the top of a high building gazing down at the city of Vale at night. It looked so peaceful from where he was like there was nothing to disturbed the peace. It was people like him and the Arrow that managed to protect the city from all kinds of evil. Together they have taken down the crime and the threat that is the creatures of Grimm. That will be something he will feel proud of, except that wasn't the case for tonight. Emptiness, that was all he could feel in his heart like a big hole has grown on his chest and the only thing he could feel was pain. His life didn't mean anything now that he knew the truth, that he was a real failure to the people he love those who were close to him, his family and his friends. Their death took the heaviest toll on the speedster as there wasn't any will to live left in him.

He gazed down at the ledge where he was standing a fall from this height will certainty kill him, even with aura he wouldn't make it. The teen stood in thought as he started moving back and forth in a slow matter his eyes were empty, like they have left all life in them. All he did was closed his eyes and threw himself forward, he was falling and he didn't care. What else was there for him to live for? There was nothing that was what he thought, he gave up on life. He fell and fell not showing any fear or regret he was waiting to hit the ground and eventually die. But it never came he couldn't realize he was no longer falling because he was caught by someone who was traveling at almost equal speed with a trail of rose petals following her. She ran fast enough to be able to climb the surface of the building and catch him just in time.

The force from the speed has sent them both far away reaching the park. Barry felt his a body getting wet because he was on water. He and his savior were on a fountain and that same person was embracing him feeling the head burying on his chest. As his eyes opened gazing down at whoever saved him he couldn't believe it, he was shocked to see Ruby. The young Rose was wet too but as she buried her head on his chest sobbing the speedster realized his mistake. He was about to take his own life when there was one person in this world he cares for him so much, and probably means the whole world to her. Once more she was hurting, once more he has made her cry only this time he did it on purpose. All he could do was stayed in place like he was frozen or like he was in a trance.

 **(End song)**

 **(Music: RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams" Red like Roses part 1")**

"I love you. I know you're hurt and you must be in great pain, Oliver told me what happened in Central city. And maybe I might not understand how you must be feeling right now but I felt devastated when my mom died. I felt like I couldn't live anymore but Yang and dad reminded me that I still have precious people to continue living, they taught me that my life is special and I shouldn't throw it away no matter how much I miss mom. You're feeling the same way but taking your life isn't the answer your life is special too. Do you realize how many people you will hurt if you die? Everyone from Beacon, Oliver and even me we will all be sad. None of us wants this from you Barry, especially me…."

"…..."

"You told me at Christmas Eve you found so many great friends in Remnant. If that's true, then continue living should be your choice not what you were planning in doing. And me, didn't you said I was the best thing that happened to you in this world? Because I know you weren't lying and I'm still so happy you think that way. That's why I'm going to continue working hard to keep being that best thing that happened to you, just give me a chance to prove it to you. But please...don't throw your life away please...I'm begging you Barry…don't leave me like my mom!"

The last part has struck deep in the speedster's heart as his eyes widened of realization. How could he have being so stupid to do something like committing suicide? Seriously he knew better than that, he was a freaking hero not an emo jerk. And here he was who made that choice and went through with it, if it wasn't for the petite girl who was crying her eyes out hugging him. The thoughts were clear if he had taken his life everyone he has become friends with would have being sad, they would have mourn his loss. Not to mention Ruby would be crushed so heartbroken, he couldn't bare with the thought. Everything she said was true, to think a fifteen year old could say such obvious and yet wise words. Tears were falling as Barry finally accepted the hug taking the young Rose in his arms pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry Ruby...I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry…." he sobbed rubbing the girl's hair.

The petite leader smiled as she slowly broke the hug" as long as you no longer want to take yourself out I'll be okay. You don't want that anymore right?" she fixed him a serious glance.

"No, never I don't know what was I thinking, I'm sorry I made you cry Ruby. I was ready to let go and I didn't care if I'll be gone I was such a wreck…."

"It's okay you'll be fine now right?"

"Yeah but I think we should leave this fountain before you catch a cold."

"What about you?"

"I haven't gotten a cold since I became the Flash."

"You're lucky."

"I am because I have a lot of great people to care about. People who are worth protecting...like you" he smiled.

 **(Song end)**

The petite giggled while blushing they left the fountain both of their bodies soaked wet. As they left the fountain walking away from the park, there were people present at the scene. The Arrow along with the rest of team RWBY have arrived and they were more than glad to have finally found them. Yang was the first to react as she ran to her little sister and gave her a big hug, she blinked realizing she was soaked wet from head to toe. She gazed at Barry who was as wet as the petite and got confused, she didn't had a clue why both were wet. But because she was Yang and she was no longer worried for her sister's safety, she has to come up with one of her teasing remarks. Because she couldn't help it, as the older sister it was her job to teasing her younger sibling when it comes to these sort of thing.

"Ruby I hope you guys didn't get wet because you were skinny dipping" of course she grinned.

Barry blushed and the Rose petite had her mouth wide open while her face was red. The result from the others was obvious, Weiss rolled her eyes thinking the blond would never change her ways, Blake just smiled while the hooded archer just shook his head but he was amused. The blond brawler chuckled at her comment and the reactions of both teens, yep she still got it. And as usual the team leader would react all embarrassed denying such thing with her face still red.

"Yang would you stop that!"

"Then why are you guys wet?"

"We fell to the fountain at the park" replied the petite Rose.

"Yeah and Yang don't you think if we were skinny dipping our clothes wouldn't be wet?" said the speedster.

"Barry!" Ruby was still blushing.

"I'm just pointing out the truth, so just stop teasing Yang."

"I can't help it its only nature I tease my little sis."

"You all right?" asked Oliver finally dismissing the topic.

"Yeah I'm sorry if I worried any of you. And also I want to apologize to both Ruby and Yang."

"Huh what for?" the blond raised an eyebrow while the young Rose stood in thought.

"It's because I tried to do something very stupid that made me regret ever doing it. Because of my actions a few minutes earlier I...caused Ruby to cry and ended up hurting her. I hope any of you can ever forgive me…."

The team leader turned to the rest of her team. Weiss and Blake were confused they had no idea what Barry could have done to the petite they believed he wasn't the kind of person to hurt his friends intentionally. As for Yang the blond stood serious before she went to check her younger sister, and yes she has being crying. Now the blond made a promise long ago since the death of Summer Rose that she would never let Ruby cry again, remembering how much she cried. The young Rose was scared noticing her lilac eyes turning red, yep she was angry. She immediately went to shield the speedster she wasn't going to let her sister beat him up for something that wasn't his fault. Barry was hurt and broken and for a moment he gave up on life, Ruby would never held it against him.

"Wait Yang don't do it! Barry didn't meant it and besides we already talked and everything's okay now."

"Did he made you cry?" asked the irritated blond.

"No."

"Yes" Barry replied making the Rose petite gasped.

"What are you doing?! Do you want Yang to punch you? Trust me her punches can be deadly."

"Look Ruby I know you're trying to protect me but I'm not going to lie. I did caused her to cry and hurt her emotionally, I didn't meant it but it happened. If you want to hit me then go ahead. As Ruby's friend I shouldn't have done that…."

"….."

Oliver sighed knowing this won't end well for his partner. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose also knowing the teen was going to get punch by the blond. Blake was probably thinking the same thing for as long as she has known her partner, Yang had quite the temper and it will reach critical if anything happens to her sister. Ruby was panicking of course she didn't wanted Barry to get punch and probably end up in a coma, just like the day when he was struck by lightning that he was for nine months turning him into the Flash. Yang just stood in her spot staring at the teen and gave a sigh as her eyes turned back to lilac. This was noticed by the three females members of team RWBY which surprised them a lot.

"I have no idea what you did or said to Ruby, and I don't like it one bit. Ruby seems to be fine now and that's the only thing that matters to me. But can you promise me that you won't do it again?"

"You have my word I will never hurt Ruby ever again."

"You better not or you will regret it. You're a good guy Barry and I don't want to start doubting you."

"I swear and I'm going to start by making it up to you Ruby right now. I know it's early since we're a week away from the school dance but I think this is the perfect chance. Ruby would you like to go with me to the dance?"

The scythe wielder stood frozen in place as once more her whole face has turned red. Yang was grinning elbowing her sister on the side, Weiss was actually smiling and the same with Blake. Oliver admitted that he admire Barry's bold move of asking the leader of team RWBY to the upcoming dance being held at Beacon. The hooded archer has briefly turned to the raven haired faunus a thought running through his head, and suddenly she turned to him their eyes meeting. It was like they were thinking the same thing.

"What do you say Ruby?"

"I I..I I I….I I I…."

" think you should say yes sis" the blond brawler was still elbowing the Rose leader with a bigger grin.

"What are you waiting for you dolt? Say yes" said Weiss of course she wasn't going to let her partner back out from this invitation.

"I...okay…." she whispered.

"Sheesh Ruby say it loud so Barry can hear you."

"Okay fine! I accept!" she was still blushing while Barry smiled.

"Since we have that finally out of the way. How about we return to Beacon?" said the Schnee heiress.

"Why don't you four return to Beacon. There's something I need to talk with Barry" said the Arrow.

The team didn't argued with the archer's decision they decided to leave while Ruby kept staring at the speedster, smiling and blushing that he asked her to the dance.

"What is it?" asked the speedster to his partner.

"There's something you should know. You missed out while you were in depression" the green hooded archer opened his scroll seeing the signal from the tracking device he put on Grundy.

"Suit up. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

(Scene change)

Barry has changed into the Flash suit running through the streets of Vale. He was holding his scroll thanks to Oliver's he has passed the tracking signal on his scroll. The speedster was on his way to the location where Grundy was at. Something that shocked him that the super strong man was from their world, an enemy of the Arrow to be precise. Someone who was exposed to the super strength drug known as the Mirakuru. He agreed with his partner having someone so strong like the formerly known Cyrus Gold in Remnant was a real danger to everyone in this world. So he was able to understand Oliver's concern and panic over this situation. He finally arrived at the location only to stood in his place, shortly the Arrow arrived at the scene on his bike.

"Well where is he?" the archer had his scroll opened the signal was exactly within their position.

"Here it is, not him unfortunately" the speedster grabbed the tracking device on the ground.

"Damn it. I thought he wasn't smart enough to noticed the device and throw it away."

"Unless someone found it for him and threw it away" said the speedster.

"You're right I can guess the Queen is somehow behind this. Adam was present when Grundy attacked the first chemical plant, meaning he's tied with the White Fang, who is also tied with Torchwick and it all leads to the Queen."

"What do we do now? I doubt we'll be able to get any leads on Grundy."

"We're heading back to Beacon. But we have to watch out now, Remnant isn't safe with Solomon Grundy out there."

"I'll try analyzing the chemicals he has steal so far. Maybe we can somehow get a connection or a lead."

"Good, you do that and I'll be keeping an eye on his movements. If he's stealing chemicals he's bound to do it again. Considering the many chemical plants in Vale and the other kingdoms."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Beacon Academy guest room dorms)

Cinder stood seated in one of the beds of the dorm. Since this year's Vital Festival tournament was being hosted by Vale Beacon has offered to accept all visitors from the many different schools from all over the four kingdoms giving them additional dorms to spend the days until the tournament ends. She was enjoying the accommodations while Emerald and Mercury were doing their job as part of their missions. Thanks to her skills both were able to hack into the Beacon mainframe and search through the records of all the students. They were busy gathering information on the them, namely on their weapons, semblance, strength and weaknesses everything regarding their stats. They were interrupted by the knocking sound of the door, immediately they stopped what they were doing closing their scrolls.

Cinder was the one who volunteered to open the door and to her surprise it was none other than Snart. The rogue leader has immediately signaled her to keep quiet, and the raven haired woman has shortly signaled to her subordinates to do the same. Cold gave a grin recognizing her, there was no doubt in his mind the woman before him was the Queen. Though he didn't know what she was up to or why she was in Beacon posing as a student from another school, he knew her presence here will benefit him and Mick. He handed her a small piece of paper before he left the dorm. The amber eyed woman raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was up, she already realized he knew of her identity. The only thing she did was opened the folded paper and started to read the information in it.

 **Before you start asking questions Mick and I were given a ticket out of prison. The headmaster of Beacon was kind enough to offer us shelter in his school, he highly believes the two of us can change and be" rehabilitated" as he calls it. But he's very cautious deciding to keep close tabs on us, by giving us a leash collars to be precise that has a tracker, microphone and camera. Now don't panic my reason for visiting you is because I know you're the Queen, but you probably already knew that. I'm not foolish enough to come to you with camera on so they can expose your identity. I just found out the camera on the collars have being damaged during one of our" extracurricular activities" outside of the school I'll tell you about it later. However, the microphones are still active which is the reason we needed to stay quiet, and thus why I have to write you this note.**

 **Whatever you're planning me and Mick want in we can offer our assistance anytime, just say the word. But I'm afraid its going to cost you, you must know by now our services aren't for free. No we don't want lien, if you can find a way to remove our collars we will be in your debt. Don't forget you still owe me a favor for helping you bust out Torchwick from prison, doing what I just said will be enough to pay off that favor. Write me back to know you're answer if you're interested. We are currently located in the dorms of the last row. We're bore from doing all kinds of ridiculous chores, with you here I know things will get very interesting. Be seeing you Queen.**

 **-Leonard Snart-**

Cinder gave a chuckle of amusement as she burned the note to ashes" interesting indeed…."

"That was Leonard Snart right? What is he doing here?" asked Emerald.

"The rogues are in Beacon and they're willing to assist us in exchange for a favor."

"So we're joining forces with them again?" followed Mercury.

"As I said before they're still valuable and can be use for further services. From his note Snart isn't in the least happy with the living arrangements in this school. He and his partner are looking for some entertainment to remove their boredom" grinned the amber eyed woman.

"Entertainment is right, they have no idea" Mercury gave a chuckle.

"Then their presence here doesn't jeopardize the mission?" asked the dark skin girl.

"None in the slightest, on the contrary. Their presence is quite benefit to our plans. We could sure use some eyes and ears in this school. After all, we have a lot of work to do."

Both of her subordinates grinned as they were ready to begin with their plans.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Honestly I didn't like writing emo Barry it doesn't fit with his character. That is more Oliver's thing but it was necessary I had to do it to further develop FlashRose.**

 **-** **Snart is up to something knowing that Cinder is in Beacon. It only shows more trouble heading for our hero's way.**

 **-For those that guessed Solomon Grundy to be Slade's henchmen you guessed right. I mean its obvious that he's still alive and he's bound to show up in Arrow again (either in this season or probably the next one).**

 **-** **All right I need help with coming** **up** **with a team name for Arrow, Flash, Cold and Heat like JNPR and RWBY I'm not very good with coming up with those names. Anyone interested in helping me just PM me and please don't do it using reviews.**

 **-** **RWBY volume 3 chapter 4- holy crap I never saw Coco and Yatsuhashi to be beaten** **so easily** **, it only shows that Emerald and Mercury are stronger than they look and that they have being holding** **back** **since the beginning. Also I lol at the relationship between Qrow, Ruby and Yang it is exactly as I thought. He's the kind of person who cares a lot for his nieces,** **though he's a bit perverted lol. I also like the relationship between Weiss and Winter it's similar to Ruby and Yang's and though I decided to make it look different in this story I'm happy she cares for Weiss and she's not some cold hearted bitch who doesn't give a crap about her family.**

 **-** **As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **DC SPOILER SECTION**

 **Flash season 2**

 **-Holy crap Vandal Savage rocks**

 **-I haven't seen the Arrow episode I will watch it tomorrow.**

 **-DC Legends of tomorrow premieres January 21I am looking forward to watching it.**

Next time: Dance and Infiltration


	17. Dance and Infiltration

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 17 Dance and Infiltration

" **Dance is the hidden language of the soul"**

 **-Martha Graham-**

* * *

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: Beacon Academy arena combat class Vale Remnant)

It was just another day at the huntsman, huntress school. Goodwitch stood evaluating the upcoming match as part of her job as combat class teacher. This week was more important since she's looking for potential contestants to participate in the Vital tournament. Today she was going to evaluate Pyrrha Nikos though she believed the red head champion was more than enough to be ready for the tournament she needed to do her job and put her to the test. Just when she was about to choose her opponent the red head made a special request to her, she wanted to fight team CRDL. Now the blond huntress knew it sounded as an arrogant request for herself to take on an entire team, even if she was skilled enough to take them on. Nevertheless she accepted her request match and it was about to begin.

Everyone stood seated waiting for the match to begin. All students, teacher assistants, guest students and even a certain duo who were under going rehabilitation. Everyone from team RWBY, JNPR, Barry, Oliver, the rogues and some guest students especially from Haven. They were all eager looking forward for the match even if many of the students knew what will the end results be. The members of JNPR already knew their teammate was going to win, she skilled and among the strongest students in Beacon. It was the same thing with RWBY and the two vigilantes because they knew CRDL wasn't that strong of a team. Soon the members of the team arrived on the arena ready for the fight and shortly so as their opponent. Pyrrha Nikos walked the center of the arena with her gaze filled with determination.

To Pyrrha this match was very important for only one reason, it wasn't the fame or the chance to enter the tournament. It was about acknowledgment from a certain person, her vivid green eyes gave a quick glance to one of the many spectators watching. It was none other than the blond leader of the team, her partner Jaune Arc. She admitted he has gotten stronger since he was taken by both her and Oliver to train him. But it was more than just his new found strength, it was everything else he was well...Jaune. A smile was formed mentally as she thought about him he was just a regular boy who was kind, goofy and friendly but most of all he accepted her as a person not as the champion Pyrrha Nikos. That's why she wanted him to watch her fight so he can acknowledge her as his partner and friend, and maybe something more. The last part made her blushed as she stared down at her opponents.

"Go Pyrrha!" Nora shouted to her teammate.

"She'll do fine, Cardin's team doesn't stand a chance" said Jaune with a smile.

"You're going to regret wanting to take on all of us" said Cardin.

"Yeah don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're a girl" followed Russel.

"Of course not I'm not expecting any of you to hold back" the red head champion readied Milo and Akouo.

"Ready...begin!" Goodwitch gave the call to start the match.

As the match started Cardin ordered his team to take the red head down. It wasn't going to be easy Pyrrha didn't falter she blocked and countered beating the three members with one strike. At this the CRDL leader glared charging at her raising his mace and she blocked it with her shield followed by using her semblance on his weapon sending him back. She was fighting again the rest of the team changing Milo to sword mode and rifle, then she will change it back to spear mode. Once more Pyrrha Nikos was showing to everyone why she was a five time tournament champion. She wasn't going easy on her opponents but she was making sure not to underestimating them, remembering she was fighting four members of a team. Her focus was only on their movements that way she'll be ready to attack, block or to make a counter.

The students watching wasn't in the least surprised. Many of them already knew Pyrrha had the match in the bag, after all team CRDL were considered an amateur team. The three members of JNPR thought, the same with team RWBY. The rogues were impressed that one girl was owning four members of a team, they were intimidated by the red head but they would never admit it. The guest students namely Emerald and Mercury were impressed, admitting she was a very skilled huntress. Barry saw it coming too and it was the same thing with Oliver. The archer vigilante was still keeping an eye on the team, namely Cardin. So far since Jaune stood up to the team leader he hasn't being picking on any faunus or other students. But he was still when it comes to treating his teammates, making him believe that the Winchester will never change his ways. He ever believe Snart and Mick have better chances at turning their lives around over the CRDL leader.

The red head member of JNPR wasn't showing mercy over the opposing team, not because she wanted to but because she needed to. Even if this was just a class match, not going easy on the opponent was out of the questions. She was being tested to participate in the tournament and also because she wanted to show Jaune. For the sixth time she has already beat Russel, Dove and Sky and she was now fighting their leader Cardin. The leader looked like a raging Ursai swinging his mace in all directions fighting so recklessly, something like that didn't surprised Oliver. Those actions had the consequences that the tall teen was sent flying followed by a flurry of attacks from the red head. That was it, the Winchester fell down looking unconscious making Pyrrha the winner of the match.

"And that's the match."

"Well done Miss Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" said Goodwitch.

"Lucky shot" mumbled Cardin before falling unconscious.

"Thank you Professor" smiled the red head gazing at her team who were all smiling at her.

"All right now I know it's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match, any volunteers?" the blond teacher sighed seeing a certain busty blond raising her hand.

"Miss Xiao Long I will not repeat myself you will not fight Mr. Rory. All students are forbidden from fighting any of the members from the rehabilitation program, is that clear?"

"Party booper" muttered Yang while the pyromaniac chuckled at her remark.

"Let's see" the blond teacher checked her student list from her scroll as her eyes went to a certain raven haired girl" Miss Belladonna you've being rather docile for the past few classes why don't you-"

"I'll do it."

"Mercury is it?" the blond huntress adjusted her glasses staring at the gray haired teen" very well let's find you an opponent."

"Actually I want to fight...her" he pointed to the red head champion.

"Me?"

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"No it's fine. I'll be happy to oblige" Pyrrha smiled never backing down from a challenge.

All of the students waited for the challenger to leave the seats heading into the arena. The gray haired was facing his opponent with a calm expression he only saw it as a sparring match nothing too serious. Some of the spectators present saw the display of him volunteering to fight Pyrrha as strange, among them was Oliver. The archer stood in thought wondering why fight the red head instead of choosing another opponent. The rules were clear in combat class, a student couldn't challenge someone who already participated in a match, unless the participant agrees to fight the challenger. There was something about all of this he didn't like it and he wasn't the only one, Barry was thinking the same thing. Both vigilantes knew the guest students from different academies were tough but they should think better than to challenge a former champion.

Mercury picked his time as he charged at the red head with a high kick, she blocked it with her shield. She blocked more kicks with the last one the teen took a step back looking impressed with her skills. He launched more kicks with a couple of attacks were somehow revert like she was controlling them. Pyrrha charged at him and used her shield to blocked another attack from Mercury but he used it to increased his speed getting further away from the red head. To Oliver the match looked more than a sparring match, it was more like a testing match. He should know it wasn't going to be an easy fight so why test her? The archer vigilante got his answer when the red head was charging at him ready for another attack.

"I forfeit."

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks looking shocked at her opponent" you're not even going to try?"

"What's the point? You're a renowned champion, we're obviously leagues apart."

"In that case Pyrrha Nikos is the winner again. Next time, you might think a little harder before choosing an opponent" Goodwitch eyed the gray haired teen.

"I'd be sure to do that."

"That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses!"

Oliver gazed at Barry and the speedster was giving him the same expression. They knew something was wrong, this sparring match was nothing but a testing match. Mercury just wanted to see what Pyrrha was capable off first hand. One would think it was pure arrogance but to both vigilantes, it was something more. He should have known he was going to get one heck of a challenge by taking on the red head member of JNPR. Then how he easily gave up like he wasn't even trying, there was no doubt he was holding back even if it was supposed to be a sparring match nothing serious. The archer was staring at Mercury along with his dark skin friend known as Emerald while the students were leaving since combat class was over. Soon everyone was gone along with the two vigilantes.

"That was weird."

"The match? I agreed."

"He should have at least try, Pyrrha sure looked disappointed" said Barry.

"He had no intention fighting her with everything he has. Maybe he wanted to keep his techniques a secret until the tournament."

"That's a good guess it was just a sparring match, no need to go all out."

"….."

"You okay?"

"I am, got a lot on my mind…."

"You mean Grundy?"

"That's not all" Oliver showed his partner his opened scroll showing a news broadcast.

*Police is still looking for forty eight year old Dr. Hammet Clint. A professional chemist who has being missing for five days. According to witnesses he was last seen at work at the Vacuo industrial chemical plant before going missing. Authorities are still looking for any possible leads that might lead to the whereabouts of Dr. Clint. This is Lisa Lavender reporting for Vale News.

"You think this missing doctor is connected to Grundy?"

"I'm positive. Grundy has being stealing chemicals from different plants all over Vale. Whatever he needs them he's trying to create something from them, obviously he needs someone with the knowledge of chemicals and that makes Dr. Clint a perfect candidate."

"The Queen wants something from all of this?"

"We know Grundy is taking orders from her since the White Fang are also involved. What have you found from your end?"

"So far, I made an analysis from all the chemical plants he has attacked. I come up with a list of chemicals he stole, many of them are liquid and some are gas type. I'm still trying to figure out what kind of chemical he's trying to create from all of this" the speedster was using his scroll checking on the list he made.

"Something that Dr. Clint will know" the archer took a glance at the list.

"Recognized any of them?"

"Not that I'm aware of, as if the White Fang, Torchwick and the Queen weren't enough trouble to worry about."

"It's going to be one of those busy weeks."

"I'll say since you're taking Ruby to the dance tonight" Oliver gave a smile closing his scroll.

"Yeah, I owed her that much. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be alive right now" the speedster softened his gaze.

"No need to think about it Barry, what matters now you regret doing something crazy like that and you want to continue living. I felt useless that I couldn't help you."

"Now who's feeling depressed?" smirked the scarlet speedster" besides I'm not the only one going to the dance, I'm sure you have plans too."

"Actually no, I don't."

"Aren't you going to the dance?"

"No I see no need for it, besides I have work to do with the investigation."

"Everyone needs a break every now and then, even you. And I thought you were going with someone."

"Someone….?"

"Yeah, didn't you ask Blake?"

"Trust me Barry, going to the dance is the last thing on her mind. Knowing her she's only thinking about the White Fang. After I told her Grundy was connected to them she has become more restless...you've seen her how she's being acting lately."

"And that's why I think you should ask her to the dance. She obviously needs a break from anything related to the White Fang, the dance is a perfect way to help her relax."

"I agree Blake needs to light up a little and get a break. But going to the dance, I don't see that helping her in any way. She doesn't look like the kind of person who would like to dance to try and escape her problems or her past."

"You're right Blake has always being the distant type who buries herself in her work. In her case, anything with the White Fang she has to get involve and she has to do everything in her power to stop them. Kind of someone I know" he smiled.

"Meaning?" the archer didn't like where he was going.

"She reminds me of you. You're just like her you always shouldering everything thinking like you're the only one who can make a difference. Forgetting he's not alone in this fight or that he has a partner, friends or a team."

"Since when have you approve of Snart and Mick as part of our team?"

"Since never, but Ozpin made us an official team. There's nothing I can do, doesn't mean I have to accept it. Point is Oliver, because you and Blake are alike you're the only one who can understand what she's going through. I think you should talk to her, maybe you can convince her to lighten up and ask her to the dance."

"Barry I understand you're doing this because you care, but I'm not going to make her go to the dance when she really doesn't want to. I will only be making her more miserable than she feels already. She didn't had an easy life when she was little, but I will talk to her to take a break from the White Fang not to ask her to the dance."

"But neither did you. You didn't had an easy life. Five years in Lian Yu shows that."

"And you didn't?" countered Oliver.

"Don't bring me into this, I only want you to take Blake to the dance. I know you guys will have fun if you go."

"Fine, I'll talk to her about the dance."

"You're not going to regret it" smiled the speedster.

"I'm afraid Blake will say otherwise."

"I wish you could stop acting so negative, you do know she likes you?"

"And here we go again Barry I don't have time to be worrying over a relationship. When will you get it through your head?" the archer gave a sigh getting tired of his partner bringing the topic.

"Okay fine I'll drop the topic if you agree to talk to her and ask her."

"Done."

* * *

(Scene change)

Of all the chores Mick Rory hated doing in Beacon was working in the cafeteria, namely taking out the garbage. There was so much of it that he lost count of how many times he had to go to the back and take it out. He couldn't believe how much of the food will be left even when dozens of students have eaten. Because of this one chore he will prefer to be doing missions with the team fighting bad guys hundreds of times than doing this. While his partner was serving the food he was taking out the left overs, he mumbled something that was probably curse words because he didn't wanted to get shock again by his collar. That was another thing he hated the stupid leash on his neck that prevented him from saying foul language or any mild behavior like setting things on fire. At this rate instead of getting rehabilitated, he was going to go insane.

A thought occurred to his head, there was something else he hated of being part of this rehab program. He couldn't fight the one person he wanted to fight thinking of a certain blond haired lilac eyed girl. Ever since he fought Yang he's being dying for a rematch the thrill of fighting her was intense. Even at a disadvantage with no aura or semblance he wanted another shot at the blond brawler of team RWBY. The pyromaniac gave a sigh dressed in a white mantle with hair net, gloves and long boots, he hated the outfit. As he threw what it seems to be the number thirty bag into the large steel garbage disposal, someone stood behind him. When Heat turned to return to the cafeteria he was met by those beautiful lilac eyes as he was staring at the blond bombshell who was giving him her usual smile. Then it turned into her cocky grin which he has come to like.

"Hey Mick!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just needed to talk to you that's all."

"What for? We're not exactly in the best of places."

"I was thinking since we can't fight each other, thanks to those stupid rules. I was wondering why don't we go to the dance tomorrow?"

"The dance….?" he blinked.

"Yeah we can't fight, why not dance. It might be similar to fighting but it's not as cool and exciting. So what do you say, you and me tomorrow?" she grinned happily.

"Okay...I see nothing wrong with it."

"All right, see you tomorrow" she smiled happily leaving.

"….." the pyromaniac just stood on his place without a moving a muscle as his eyes widened in realization at what he has agreed to.

"Shit what have I done? Fuck aahh!" he shouted getting an electric shock from his collar.

* * *

Snart was doing one of his usual chores while he was in the school's cafeteria, serving the food. He was wearing the same outfit as Mick the hair net, with the mantle and the gloves. The rogue leader didn't know if he should chuckle at such twist of fate, he was a big time criminal and a clever one. He was among Central City's most wanted, now he has fallen to a mere servant. Serving food to the students it was truly an amusing thought. Unlike his partner Cold just stood calm and didn't curse, after all he wasn't planning in being Ozpin's lap dog for too long. A grinned was formed on his lips remembering his visit to the Queen and the revelation that she was willing to help him and Mick with their leashes, as long as they stay quiet of her secret and cooperate with her.

Just when things couldn't get any better for the rogue leader, it just did. Cold kept his grin when he spotted a familiar figure heading his way. A certain white haired girl who has taken his interest since their fight a Vale mall. Someone he considered beautiful, deadly and colder than him he still thought she looked good in that clear blue dress along with the bolero jacket. Weiss Schnee arrived holding the line of students from getting their food as she locked eyes with the criminal she defeated and supposedly got him arrested. That was what she thought before finding out he was in this school being part of some rehab program that she believed it wasn't going to work. She didn't like it one bit, once a criminal always a criminal so her beliefs were obvious someone like Snart would never change.

"Came for lunch Colder….?"

"I just ate" was her only replied in her usual cold and rude attitude.

"Right, you just passed the line an hour ago. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just to remind you low life I'll be watching you. If you do anything sneaky and suspicious I won't hesitate to take you down and tell the headmaster on you."

"There's no need to remind me you don't trust me, I got the message clear last time. How about we get straight to the point and tell me the real reason why you're here?"

"What? I just told you my reason for being here" she glared at him.

"I find it hard to believe you would bother taking some of your free time just to tell me that. No need to hide the truth, you're here for a reason now say it. I don't have all day."

The Schnee heiress stood quiet not knowing what to say. She didn't know what was going on of course she came here to warn him. She meant it, she won't hesitate if the rogue leader is up to something that goes against his rehabilitation. So why was it hard for her to tell him so? What was going on in her head? Her thoughts were interrupted when Snart was grinning at her, that grin of he's she hated so much so cocky like he could read her mind. And now she glared at him even more, he didn't knew a thing about her and here he was pretending he does. That was something she couldn't stand from people so arrogant, and pretending to know every single thing about them without anything at all.

"Just say it scum, what are you implying?"

"Fine I'll come out and say it. Since the dance is tomorrow you obviously don't have the guts to ask me to go with you. You come up with the excuse of warning me to hide your true intentions, its that simple."

"What….?" the heiress stood shocked and dumbfounded in her place, she tightened her fist wishing she had her rapier right about now.

"You arrogant, egotistical jerk you really think I of all people would ask you to the dance!? Get down from your high horse I would never ask you."

"Whatever you say Colder now are you leaving, you're holding the line?"

"Yeah I want lunch."

"I'm hungry hurry up!" came the shout of another student.

The heiress glared again" for your information I already have someone in mind to ask to the dance, and that is definitely not you! I would never ask you, I would never dance with you!"

"Let me assure Colder" that grin was up again" before the dance ends, you will dance with me, in fact you will come seeking me to dance."

Weiss shouted in frustration leaving without giving another glance at the criminal. Snart just chuckled resuming his duty from the corner of his eye he saw Mick looking like he was lost in thought, he had no idea what was wrong with him. Still the dance was something he was looking forward to because of the heiress and also, because he had a feeling the Queen was up to something. She was planning something tomorrow and he didn't know what, the amber eyed woman hasn't filled him in the details yet. For now he will lay low and stay quiet but his intentions were still clear, he and his partner wanted these collars off and they wanted to return to their old ways. Remembering the Queen still owed him a favor she has to offer her assistance to them if she wants her secret to remain a secret.

" _This dance is going to be a very interesting event."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Jaune and Oliver were having one of their sparing matches in the gym. The blond leader of JNPR knew just because he has gotten better in his skills it didn't meant he didn't had to continue with the training. The training will remain because you can continue developing your skills and your strength. The best of the best didn't train one day to become as good as they are, it took them years of training to make them who they are. When he told Pyrrha and the teacher assistant he wanted to continue learning through their teachings, neither of them turn him down. They were both eagerly please to continue teaching him, they knew the blond knight had a lot of potential to become the best. Once more Jaune has proven he was hard working and was willing to push himself to the limit.

Both combatants weren't holding back as the blond was trying to block all of Oliver's attacks. He managed to countered some of his moves but he wasn't having luck catching him off guard. It made the team leader wonder how much training the teacher assistant had to become this good. Sometimes he felt like he was fighting an adult with many experiences in fighting, not to mention Oliver acted very mature than any of the students in Beacon. It never occurred him to ask him what kind of training he received because it wasn't in the least easy, the blond knight has being through a lot of punishment to try and pass the training. Another counter let Jaune hit the ground as he got back on his feet with a flurry pf punches that made the archer blocked. The blond countered with a roundhouse kick that send Oliver to the ground, but he soon he met by the end of his fist.

"Not bad" Oliver gave a chuckle.

"I almost had you there."

"There's always next time" the archer gave him a towel and a bottle of water.

"You always say that. Makes me wonder if I will ever reach your level."

"You will, with time. It might take you years but you're slowly getting there."

"And I can't tell if you're being positive or sarcastic either. You can at least give me a compliment."

"I said not bad."

"How about good job Jaune, you're getting better."

"I get it you're being sarcastic?" smiled the vigilante.

"It's nice to make a joke every now and then. But thanks again Oliver."

"Always happy to help. So Jaune, ready for the dance tomorrow?" he took his own bottle of water.

"The dance? Oh yeah I am."

"You forgot about it?"

"No no I remember it was tomorrow I was just too busy thinking about school work and training. I...I am going though."

"Got anyone else in mind to ask? You're not planning going alone?"

"No, I do have someone in mind. But...I don't know if she will accept going with me" the blond leader gave a sigh.

"Who might that be?"

"I….." the blond knight felt nervous scratching his head not knowing if he should tell the teacher assistant.

"Jaune it's all right, you can tell me."

"It's...Weiss…."

"Weiss…." Oliver was thankful he wasn't drinking his water or he would have spit it out with the mention of the Schnee heiress.

"Ever since I first met her I felt like I was in a trance. She's so beautiful and strong but I feel like I'm not worthy of her. Maybe I don't stand a chance, I still want to try and ask her to the dance."

Now the archer knew he had to help Jaune with his problem. Of course he knew Weiss didn't like the blond leader, she wasn't into him. The real challenge is telling him without breaking his heart and also the way he describes how he feels about the Schnee heiress, he seemed to have a crush on her nothing serious. Just like Ren and Nora and probably the members of team RWBY, Oliver knew Pyrrha like Jaune since the start of last semester. What the red head champion had for her blond partner was no crush, she really likes him more than just a friend. It was obvious with the blond knight being as oblivious as he is, he needed help or a push to make him realize there was someone better for him than Weiss. Today he was planning to help him with that small push.

"Jaune has it ever occur to you that maybe Weiss isn't right for you?"

"Yeah I guess she's not right for me because she's too perfect for me."

"That's not what I mean. Weiss isn't suited for you because of her personality, I seriously can't see you with her and have a good relationship. I know you think she's attractive but maybe that's just it, you have a crush on her and its understandable. We all had our crushes."

"You don't approve of me and Weiss Oliver and I understand-"

"No Jaune I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. I only want to help you, and Weiss isn't the one for you because…there's someone else who likes you" the archer managed to blurt out.

"What….? Are you kidding? Someone actually likes me who?!" the blond leader was so eager.

" _I can't tell him it's Pyrrha I only want him to realize there's someone for him who likes him for who he is. I'll have to give him the hints without saying it's her."  
_

"There's someone who has always being there for you and stood by your side when you needed a helping hand. That person taught you to become someone better, someone stronger and she's always being watching over you. If you look closely, that person is really someone worth of your attention. I know you will do the right thing and ask her to the dance."

"You...you know who she is….?"

"That's all I'm going to say. I hope you don't waste the chance" he took his towel and bottle of water" that's all the time we have for today, I'll see you next time."

"…."

Jaune stood in deep thought letting Oliver's words sink in. He had a lot to think about, especially when he was just told there was someone who likes him. Obviously it wasn't Weiss but whoever this person was, he wanted to meet her. The teacher assistant's words were that it was someone close to him who has always being there for him and that she always watches over him. This person sounded amazing, she was the perfect girl for him to be someone who will try so hard for him. He took a sip from his water and decided to leave the gym, he had a lot to think about. Tomorrow was the dance and he still didn't know if he should ask Weiss or find out who was this mysterious who feels so strongly for him. The blond leader gave a sigh he needed to return to his dorm and take a hot shower before heading to class.

* * *

(Scene change)

Team RWBY had a busy day for various reasons. First they were put in charge of the preparations for the dance by Ozpin. Supposedly that was assigned to second year team CFVY but since they were away on a long term mission the headmaster decided to give the first year team the responsibility. The second reason since the team's leader Ruby was going with Barry to the dance Yang didn't hesitated to go to the mall and buy her younger sister a dress for the event. Weiss decided to tag along since she had good taste when it comes to fashion. The team was currently in their dorm while the blond brawler was using her scroll to play some elegant dance music while the Schnee heiress was trying to help her partner dance.

Ruby has never dance before so it was obvious she didn't had a clue how to dance. And also, she didn't know how to walk in heels because she has gotten used to wear boots and sneakers. The heiress hadn't had a good day teaching the petite since she has messed up many times and right now she was fearing for the sake of her own feet. She gritted her teeth showing the scythe wielder the dance moves and carefully trying not to get her feet crush by the team leader. Yang was watching the whole thing with a grin knowing that Weiss was going to regret the minute she offered to help her sister how to walk in heels and dance. The blond brawler turned to the bed of her partner Blake and it was empty, the faunus member of the team has being in the library since combat class was over.

" _I really need to talk to Blake, there's no way she's missing the dance."_

"Ruby you dunce!"

"Sorry it's too hard!"

"I'm trying to show how it's done. Just follow my lead."

"Dancing is so tough."

"You're unbelievable, you can't walk on heels, you can't dance on them. You have to be ready for the dance."

"I've never wear heels in my life, I don't need them they're lame."

"I will feel sorry for Barry when you step on his feet. Let's go again from the top."

"Here we go again" the petite leader sighed.

"Sis listen to Weiss she knows about this better than anyone" said Yang.

"All right now left and right and forth and ahhh!"

"Sorry Weiss!"

"My feet, my poor little feet…."

Yang chuckled a little seeing the Schnee heiress getting her feet crush by her sister. The comical scene turned quiet when they heard a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's Blake back from the library" said Ruby.

"Blake doesn't have to knock the door" reminded the heiress.

"Ruby you in there?"

The scythe wielder was shocked recognizing the voice, while Weiss got alarmed and the blond brawler was grinning.

"It's Barry" whispered the rosette her face red.

"It's me, I'm here because you left your books at Professor Oobleck's class" came the voice of the speedster from behind the door.

"Awww that's so sweet of him. Maybe we should let him in so he can see you getting dance lessons from the ice queen."

"Hey stop calling me that!"

"Yang Xiao Long you wouldn't do such a thing. As my own sister you're forbidden from putting me into any embarrassing moments" said the young Rose.

"That's what you think sis, I'm allowed to tease you whenever I feel like it. It's part of the big sister code."

"And I'm telling you there's no such thing as a big sister code."

"Ruby?" Barry knocked again on the door but it opened showing the blond brawler.

"Hey Barry nice of you to drop by. I'll take those books from you, thanks."

"Is Ruby there?"

The lilac eyed blond gazed to see her younger sister telling her now with shaking her head. Of course she didn't wanted the speedster to see her in an embarrassing moment like learning to dance.

"She's with Blake downtown. They'll be back later."

"Oh, okay guess I'll see her tomorrow."

"You bet, she'll be ready for the dance" she grinned as the teen left and she closed the door.

"Is he gone?" asked the rosette.

"Yeah and you so own me sis."

"You're my sister I'm not suppose to own you anything."

"If you kiss Barry at the dance that will be enough for me" the blond kept on grinning.

"K...ki...kiss…kiss Barry" Ruby's face have turned red again.

"Enough you two. Ruby you can't do anything with Barry if you can't dance let alone walk on heels. We're going over with the walking lesson" said Weiss.

"Again?" the petite leader gave a sigh.

"Yes, we're not stopping until you can at least walk twenty paces" the heiress put a book on the leader's head" now remember the key is balance, walk without letting the book fall."

"Easier said than done, that stupid book is always falling. Can we go back to dancing?"

"And let my poor feet get more punishment from you? No thank you."

"This is going to be a long day" Yang smiled at the sight.

"By the way" started the heiress watching her partner trying to balance the book on her head" do you guys believe what Oliver told us?"

"You mean him and Barry being heroes from another world, then dying and being brought to Remnant?" asked the blond brawler.

"I find it hard to believe. Everything he told us is impossible to comprehend."

"But I saw it Weiss. I saw all of Barry's memories when he was in his home Central city. All the bad guys he fought and all the people he saved" Ruby's eyes softened as the book fell but she caught it, she saw more into the speedster's personal life.

"I find it hard to believe but I believe Ruby. I think she knows a lot of Barry even I still don't believe he's the Flash, who would have thought wimpy nerdy Barry will be the scarlet speedster."

"Yang, you promised me you wouldn't call him that anymore" pouted the rosette.

"Whatever you say sis, defend your boyfriend to the end" Yang grinned seeing her sister blushing at her comment.

"All I'm saying we should trust Barry and Oliver they only want to protect the people of Vale and the four kingdoms."

"I see them as our friends for a while now, I'm fine with trusting them" said the blond.

"And those two criminals are also from another world" Weiss glared thinking of a certain rogue leader.

"That's what Oliver said. But as long as they're in Professor Ozpin's rehab program they won't cause any harm."

"You're being too naive Yang" said the Schnee heiress.

"Maybe but I think they at least deserve a second chance."

"Not again!" Ruby got frustrated as the book fell off again" Weiss I can't do this, its too hard."

"Again."

"But-"

"Again!"

"Fine" the rosette sighed.

* * *

(Scene change)

Jaune and Pyrrha were having one of their sparing matches in their usual spot at the roof top of the academy building. The red head champion had to stop holding back on her partner since he has gotten better since she decided to teach how to fight with his weapon. To think he has come this far last semester, at the same time has seem to mature into this image of a perfect leader and comrade. Though he was still the same old Jaune, goofy, kind and loyal that maturity side of him will only show when they were on missions or sparring like right now. She could stare into those beautiful blue eyes forever, she stopped herself from exploring further. Every time start fantasizing about her leader and partner she will get impure thoughts between her and the blond knight.

It will make her blush and she will curse mentally or thinking such thoughts. Even if she knew her feelings well for Jaune, since she first met him. She over heard him saying where he was going to find another quirky girl to talk to, it made her smiled. If there was a way for her to tell him how she feels but she was unsure how he felt about her. The red head kept her focus on the fight blocking Jaune's attacks with precision she was happy he has become strong by letting others help him. Then she blocked a shield bash and a sword swipe, she countered with changing Milo to spear mode. The blond leader was trying hard to blocked the spear attacks and defending with his shield, but she was being relentless. Just when he thought he had the red head girl Crocea Mors was sent back as he fell to the ground.

"No fair your using your semblance."

"You can't expect the Grimm will hold back on us Jaune."

"Grimm don't use polarity."

"I guess you're right" she smiled.

"Whew man I'm beat I think we should call it a night."

"You're right, you've done well and you're getting better with each day."

"Thanks Pyrrha."

"Don't mention it."

The blond knight has stood quiet in deep thought as something seemed to have hit him mentally. After talking to Pyrrha something clicked as Oliver words were in his head. His blue eyes widened it couldn't be, it was like a revelation there was only one person who has always being there for him. One person who wanted what was best for him and offer to make him better even when he turned down her offer the first time. Maybe it was her, she was probably the right girl to ask to the dance. But he couldn't this was Pyrrha Nikos five time champion and he was just well, no one next to her. Should he risk asking her instead of Weiss? He already asking the Schnee heiress will get a "no" in a heartbeat, but Pyrrha his partner and friend. The blond leader knew what he had to do, it was better to take the risk then regretting it later.

"Jaune, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking uh...I've being wanting to ask you Pyrrha about something."

"Oh what is it?" she smiled

"You're my friend and my partner and I'm very happy that you are. It's just that I feel like it's impossible because I'm sure others might have ask you to the dance-"

"What….? Jaune no one has asked me to the dance yet" the red head blushed feeling her heart beat faster hoping he was going to say what she wanted him to say to her.

"That can't be, you're Pyrrha Nikos the best! Any boy will be stupid not to ask you."

"I guess I'm not that lucky…."

"It doesn't matter, I mean you're pretty I'm sure boys will think twice I…" the blond knight didn't know why he was getting nervous.

"Jaune is there something you want to ask me?" she was blushing.

"I just thought that maybe you...you would like to go to the dance with...me"

"Yes!" she smiled so happy while her heart was beating like crazy.

"Huh?"

"I will be honored if you take me to the dance."

"Really? I thought you were going to say no…."

"Jaune nothing will make me happier to go to the dance with you" the red head champion knew she was blushing and she didn't care.

"Oh..okay then, I guess we're both going to the dance together" he smiled as his cheeks were red.

She smiled feeling the same way and her face was red but she couldn't help it for feeling so much joy in her heart. This has officially become the happiest day in her entire life. How she has hope and long for Jaune to ask her to the dance and now, her wish has come true. So eventually Pyrrha was going to pick the best dress she can afford and prepare herself to look as gorgeous as ever. Because she needed to be for the best night in her life, because she was going with the person she has held strong feelings for a long time. She couldn't wait to tell Nora and Ren, she knew the Valkyrie was going to be static because she was supporting her to tell the blond leader her feelings for a while.

" _I guess I better get started on buying that dress."_

* * *

(Time skip)

It was late at night when Oliver was in the gym doing one of his usual training regime. Right now the archer vigilante was meditating he needed to calm his mind since he had a lot to think about. Grundy was the first thing on his head, he was a big threat to everyone in Remnant whatever he was up to it was nothing good. Second was the Queen, he still had no clue what could she be up to. It includes lots of dust, the White Fang, Torchwick and now Grundy they were all together in her hidden scheme. The third thing in his mind was Doctor Fate he was also up to something. To be able to bring the rogues and now Grundy to this world, makes him wonder who else he has bring. There was also the fact that he hasn't seen the mysterious being since he brought him and Barry to Remnant.

The archer heard movement from the door as his eyes opened. Turning to the door he saw Blake walking to him and he could tell there was something wrong with the young faunus. Of course he knew all about it she has being like this for a week, getting restless because of the White Fang. He thought the investigation mission team RWBY did will make her feel better, but he was wrong it only made things worse for the raven haired girl. It was time he did something about it before she does harm to herself or the close people around her. She couldn't continue being like this because he couldn't take it watching her in this state. If this keeps up she might end up getting hurt or worse, and he'll be damn if he lets anything happen to the faunus member of the team. He got up from his position staring into her amber eyes, there was something in them like she needed his company.

"I doubt you came here for some training."

"….."

"What is it Blake? You know you can always tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't want to go to the dance. I think it's a waste of time."

"I figure you would say that. It's not like you to go to a dance" he smiled.

"My teammates think otherwise, Yang especially. She wants me to lighten up and enjoy myself but I can't. Not when…."

"The White Fang are out there and their aiding the Queen in her unknown plan."

"And that's why I can't sit here and do nothing about it. While they're out there they want me to be here and attend some silly dance. Relax and dance while all of Vale and the rest of the four kingdoms is in danger because of them, I'm sorry but I can't...I won't."

"I also figure you would say that. Once you set your mind on something it's very difficult to change your mind about it."

"Yang, she told me something personal about her past. It seems she has her own obsession trying to find someone important in her life. But she tells me it doesn't let it control her and abandon her life completely namely, her family and her friends. She doesn't want me to stop hunting down the White Fang but she asks of me to take a breather from everything every once in a while."

"Take a rest, I see nothing wrong with that. Even I know when to take some time off."

"I'm here so you can give me more training. I have to make sure I can take on Adam and Abel. You're the only one who can help me."

" _Damn you Barry you were right all along"_ the archer kept his gaze at the cat faunus remembering the speedster's words of him and her being alike.

"All right, let's have a quick sparring match."

The faunus gave a nod as she made the first move with a quick charge. An attack that was easily blocked by Oliver and he countered hitting her with a kick.

"What's wrong Blake? We just got started."

She got up and attacked again but it was blocked and met with another countered sending the raven haired girl to the ground.

"You're not going to win this match, you can't even keep up with me."

She glared and charged but the archer caught her fist his eyes meeting her amber orbs.

"You've being like this since last week. You're exhausted, you're barely eating, you're grades are falling and I know because I was the one who graded your test from Port's class. You can't focus your body and your mind isn't in the best shape to do anything, and the bags under your eyes are telling me you haven't gotten any sleep lately am I wrong?"

"…."

"Blake you can't expect to prepare yourself to fight the White Fang let alone take missions in your current state. If you were fighting Adam right now, he would have kill you without trying. You have to stop doing this to yourself you're unaware that this doesn't just affect you, but your friends as well. Your teammates are worried and they don't want to see you like this. That's why I'm glad Yang tried to help you and make you realize that you need some time off."

The raven haired faunus felt like crying but Oliver pulled her closer their faces inches apart, namely their lips.

"Last week you told me I shouldn't be putting the weight of the world on my shoulders. Aren't you doing the same thing with the White Fang? You're not the only faunus who used to be with them, Tukson and the rest of the refugees who are hiding from them are also involve its not just you. You're not alone, you have friends trust in your team and they will never let you down."

Blake felt like blushing at the closeness with the archer while her heart was beating like crazy he was right. Why was she doing this to herself? She has learned to trust in her teammates to never do things on her own again. Why was she putting the burden of the White Fang on her shoulders when she basically told the same thing to Oliver a week ago? Why was she being a hypocrite? She couldn't find the answers to all those questions because all she could think about was in the handsome teen so close to her. Her mind was screaming at her to kiss him and get it over with and other things were as well, things that will put ninjas of love to shame. Then she felt the archer's hands on her shoulder admiring his beautiful blue eyes.

"Get some rest, please. Take a break from all of this, just focus on yourself. I'm not asking you to go to the dance I just want you to rest so you can gain your energy back."

"But Grundy-"

"Solomon Grundy is my problem not yours. My team and I will handle him, just focus in tracking Torchwick and the White Fang."

The young faunus gave a nod once Oliver released her she started walking away. She stopped on her tracks as her eyes were on him once more.

"Oliver, are you going to the dance?"

"Unfortunately yes. Ozpin wants everyone from the school's faculty to attend. So me and Barry have no choice but to go, but I doubt he will complain since he's taking Ruby" the archer gave a smile remembering the headmaster warning him to assist the event when he really didn't wanted to go in the first place.

He didn't know why she asked, he knew she wasn't going so what was the point in asking? The cat faunus left the gym as the vigilante gave a sigh feeling relief that now Blake will listen to him. Between him and Yang they were able to talk to her and convince her to take a break from business and missions. Maybe after tomorrow she will feel better and so will he. In truth he was worried about Blake's well being he didn't like seeing her this way. The fact that she and him were both alike was the reason he needed to help her no matter what, but there was something else. His strong feelings for her he knew it well, he has realized he had them for the cat faunus for a long time. But he decided to ignore them pretending he didn't had them burying himself in his work, it wasn't working. Now he was thinking whether he should take the risk telling her and live without telling her.

" _Tomorrow…."_ he sighed if he should tell her before or after the event.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day evening)

(Location: outside of team JNPR dorm)

Jaune and Ren stood waiting for the girls to finish dressing up. They were going to escort them to the ballroom where the dance was going to take place. The magenta eyes teen wasn't nervous, but it was a different case for the blond leader. It was perfectly natural to feel nervous when you're going to take your partner to the dance. It felt like he was going on a date and he didn't regretted not asking Weiss, he still thought Pyrrha was the perfect choice. Because she deserves the chance to be ask out after everything she has done for him and the Schnee heiress hasn't done anything except avoid him. So here he was about to take the renowned champion to what will be a great evening. Maybe he won't be so nervous before the night ends. It wasn't every day he gets the chance to bring a pretty girl to a dance considering he was never good with the ladies.

"It's going to be a nice night heh heh. The fact that this will feel like I'm going on a date with Pyrrha, but hey I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm not in the slightest nervous. Nope I am not I'm am really really fine and-"

"Jaune….?" Ren started.

"Huh yeah?"

"Calm down. Just relax and enjoy the evening."

"S..sure I will try of course I will heh" the blond knight gulped.

"Just try to have fun."

"You got it Ren I will enjoy tonight."

The dorm door opened as the two female members of the team emerged. Nora was wearing a pink dress with the top area colored white and white heels. Pyrrha was wearing a red dress with red heels, and she was still wearing her gold headband. Jaune blushed at the sight of his partner she was truly beautiful with the dress. Nora smiled turning around for Ren smiling sweetly at her partner and childhood friend while the red head kept her smile at the blond leader. Turns out the leader of JNPR was for certain he doesn't regret asking Weiss to the dance when he has made the right choice all along. He also needed to thank Oliver for giving him the hints necessary to make him realize the truth, the right girl was in front of him all this time.

"Ready for the big night Ren?"

"Yes..."

"What about you Jaune ready?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. Well ladies, shall we head to the ballroom?" the blond smiled at the members of his team as they gave a nod.

* * *

(Scene change)

The rogues arrived at the ballroom not looking impressed. The whole area looked too fancy for their tastes, including the clothing. Both Snart and Mick were wearing black suits, both were wearing a black bow tie. It wasn't their style to be attending fancy parties unless it was to still all kinds of riches from the guests. The thought made them grinned thinking of old habits. The place was filled with students the males were wearing the same type of suit and the females wearing dresses. Mick then spotted a familiar blond at the front she was the one holding the list of official guests to the event. Yang was wearing a white dress that made her looked even more beautiful in the pyromaniac's eyes, she was truly gorgeous. Heat stood in place not moving a muscle while his partner already knew what got him at such a trance.

"Well I'll be by the food area serving myself. Have fun Mick" Cold left heading for the large table with different varieties of food and punch.

Before Heat could say a word someone saw him. Her lilac eyes shined as a smiled spread over her lips, happy to see him.

"Mick you made it!"

"Oh...hey Yang."

"You look handsome. For a minute there I almost didn't recognize you in the suit" she smiled a little feeling like teasing him a bit.

"Don't like it. It's not me."

"I think it looks good on you. As you can see I'm busy with receiving the guest. But don't worry, once I'm done we're heading to the dance floor" she winked at him.

"About that….?"

"Hm...what?" the blond noticed his expression something was bothering him.

"Never mind, I'll be over there" Mick cursed mentally he should have told her he didn't know how to dance.

"Okay, save me a spot when we dance."

* * *

Snart was enjoying the many dishes on display. The table was large enough to have dozens types of food along with a wide bowl filled with punch, among other drinks that weren't alcoholic. That was the only thing the rogue leader didn't like he will always enjoy some liquor during a party. Honestly he saw the dance too boring for his taste, dancing has never brought his attention that is until tonight. There was one girl he had in mind in wanting to share a dance and so far he hasn't seen her yet, maybe she hasn't arrive. He paid no attention to anyone else until the she arrives he won't say a word to her, he will patiently wait for her to come to him. Because he had a strong feeling she will come seeking him out. Someone bumped into him turning to see a teen with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of yellow goggles along with the black suit.

"Sorry man my bad."

"That's all right. Just make sure not to do it again."

"What's that you're wearing on your neck?" the blue haired teen pointed to the device.

"That will be my leash. You see I'm dangerous and the headmaster of Beacon made sure me and my partner don't rampage around school grounds, thanks to this."

"Really? Wait, you're one of those criminals that are going through that rehab program right? I'm Neptune nice to meet you."

"Leonard Snart it's nice to meet you too" Cold behave shaking his hand.

"So they even allow you guys to come to the dance."

"It's all part of the program, we're suppose to socialize with the students and the teachers."

"Cool I wouldn't be surprise if any ladies ask you guys to the dance."

"My partner got asked as for me, I'm just waiting for the right one."

"Yeah I know about waiting for the right one. Even if one asked me out but, it didn't turn out okay" he coughed after the last part.

"What happened? She wasn't good enough for you? You have the face of a young man who enjoys the company of women" Cold decided to play it cool maybe it wouldn't be so bad to socialize with other people.

"Heh well yeah I do. There are so many choices its hard to choose from" Neptune gave a chuckle.

"Who was this girl you had to turned her down?"

"How would you know that?" the blue haired teen stood shocked.

"Your face says a lot. Maybe she didn't meet up to your standards of approval."

"Don't get me wrong she was pretty and nice. But I...it's personal man, I feel bad for turning Weiss down like that. She asked me to the dance but I couldn't accept her."

Hearing the name of the Schnee heiress Snart gave a grin, he had a strong feeling it was her. Sometimes his intuition was so accurate it actually scares him.

"The one everyone calls the" Ice Queen" asked you to the dance? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not making this up man, she did asked me to the dance. But I couldn't say yes I" the blue haired teen gazed around the crowd" I can't dance…."

"I see, such a shame. She will probably ask you to dance with her, it's understandable. But let me assure you, you did the right thing turning her down."

"Really? I did….?"

"Trust me Neptune this girl is not for you. She's too cold for you."

"I don't think that's true, I think she's nicer than people let her out to be."

"She is. Imagine yourself being in a relationship with her and once that happens, you can kiss your freedom goodbye. She's going to own you by having you on a leash, she's going to watch your every move by having you by her side always. She will give you a scroll where she will be calling you twenty four seven and always keep tabs on you. As long as you're with her you will never be happy, you will never interact with another girl again…."

The blue haired teen from team SNNN stood in shock imagining everything Snart told him. He could envision Weiss laughing evilly while putting a ball and chain on him like he was her prisoner. She will forbid him from spending time with other girls, let alone gaze at them, she will always call him on his scroll while having some kind of tracker to know where he was not having any freedom on his movements. His face was now pale, trembling at the thought of the white haired girl owning like he was an object or a piece of meat. The rogue leader chuckled as he put his arm around the teen trying to make him feel better and act all buddy buddy with him.

"Judging from your reaction, you're not in the least happy of that outcome."

"I can't live without talking to girls man I...I need them…."

"Sure thing you do and it's not a bad thing. Of course it's not a bad thing either to have her as a friend."

"Just a friend...I guess it's not heh. Thanks for the talk man I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Always happy to help."

Snart grinned watching Neptune leave his job was done. With this he will think twice before getting closer to the Schnee heiress. He will only be accepting her as a friend and that goes well with him, of course his intentions weren't to help the blue haired teen. It was the opposite, but rather to help Weiss from having a relationship that nothing good will come from it. He knew someday she will thank for what he did but until then, he will be please with her glaring and shouting at him. The rogue leader picked another cracker with cheese and ham enjoying the food at display. He has said before and he will say it again, this dance was going to be very interesting. Cold knew he was right and he will wait to see how the evening will plan out. Not to mention he had a feeling the Queen was up to something and she had her own plans for the night.

* * *

Pretty soon more people were arriving at the event, the ballroom became busy. Eventually team JNPR arrived deciding to join the rest of the students on the dance floor. Pyrrha smiled as Jauned led her through the crowd finding an open space to share what will be their first dance. And while the red head champion was blushing like crazy and smiled her partner and leader smiled back not feeling embarrassed because he knew he made the right choice taking her over Weiss. As for Ren the poor magenta eyed teen was regretting taking Nora's words of dancing with her as the Valkyrie was doing a crazy dance that will make anyone dizzy. But he knew she was being her usual self and she was having fun, that's what matter to him.

Members of team RWBY arrived as Weiss was the first to walk ahead giving Yang a quick hello at the reception table. The Schnee heiress was wearing a silver dress with black heels, it fitted her well. The second member was the leader Ruby wearing a red dress with black heels the rosette was nervous. For starters this was the first time she was wearing such fancy clothes for an occasion and second, because she didn't came alone. The petite was blushing because her arm was been held by Barry who was wearing a black suit like the rest of the teen boys. The speedster smiled at her making the scythe wielder blushed even more. She was obviously happy when he asked her to the dance but now she was so nervous, because it all felt like she was on a date with the teen.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" obviously the blond brawler would react so happy to see her younger sister wearing the dress she bought for her while Weiss did help in picking it.

"Yeah heh...even if this isn't my thing" she muttered.

"I know she looks amazing" Barry added his opinion and it made the petite leader blushed.

"Of course she will look amazing she's my sister. Now you two go and have some fun, enjoy the evening" Yang smiled walking closer to the young Rose.

"Remember Weiss's lessons."

"I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off sis. I can barely walk on these lousy lady stiffs."

"You'll be fine now have fun."

"Ruby would you like to dance?" asked the speedster.

"You know, how about we get some punch first?" the rosette gave a quick smile.

"Okay sure…."

Yang shook her head knowing Ruby will try to avoid dancing. She wanted to give her a push and motivate her confidence but she knew she needed to do her job first. The door opened as she gazed at the next people to enter the room. She has seen them before, one of them was the boy who fought Pyrrha at Goodwitch's combat class. The other girl with dark skin wearing a dark green dress she has seen her before too, they were the guest students from Haven.

"You guys are just in time."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Mercury smiled as he lead Emerald to the dance floor.

"Everything will go smoothly" muttered the dark skin girl.

"If we play our part right. They won't even know what hit them" Mercury muttered back.

* * *

On the other side of the ballroom members of the faculty were enjoying the evening and event. Professor Port and Oobleck were talking probably about school work or maybe about the good old days, eventually Port will start narrating a story when he was a young and handsome huntsman. Ozpin and Goodwitch were also talking, that is until General Ironwood arrived and offered his hand to the blond teacher and she accepted, rather formal. The headmaster of Beacon smiled enjoying the sight of so many students dancing, talking having fun they needed the break before the task to accept missions. Then he spotted a certain teacher assistant in a corner watching the students and trying to look like he was enjoying himself, but he was really bore. Ozpin walked over to the teen while he noticed his presence but decided to stay quiet.

"Mr. Queen quite a nice evening isn't it?"

"Yes I think it's nice."

"Oh, you don't seem to be please."

"Honestly I didn't felt like coming here but you made me come, I don't have a word about it."

"Always so bold. No need to be upset I'd figure you would enjoy some time off from school work and vigilante work."

"I can take a rest training, meditating or even reading a book. Apologies Ozpin but attending a dance isn't exactly my idea of time off."

"So you're telling me you never attended a dance or a party in your life? Not even when you were living in Starling city?"

The archer vigilante stood in thought staring at the headmaster. Ever since he told him everything about him and Barry Ozpin has being looking calmer than usual. Honesty he wasn't expecting it to take it so calm, unlike Goodwitch who didn't believed a word he said. The headmaster seemed to believed everything, that they were heroes from another world, that they were adults when they were killed and they were brought back to life and sent to Remnant by a powerful being. Now of course he attended many parties and dances when he was still in his home world. He will lose count on how many times he went with his best friend Tommy and all those times he was never in his best behavior. Not to mention partying hard will remind him of the kind of person he used to be.

"I attended parties during my time at Starling. But back then, things were different."

"Quite so, you were older and your responsibilities were larger. Looking after an entire city on your own is no easy task."

"I wasn't alone, like I said Ozpin I had comrades looking after me. And even if I started this crusade on my own I wanted to end it on my own. But I was wrong, I needed allies more than anyone."

"Indeed having allies aiding you makes things easier, especially when you're protecting a city or a world."

"But anyway, I still think you're taking things rather well. It's not every day someone tells you they're from another world and die to be brought back to life and sent to Remnant."

"I have no reason to doubt you, everything you have said has being the truth. It makes sense why you and Mr. Allen are very experienced in battle without attending any combat school. Not to mention you have shown a high level of maturity for the age of a teenager. Like you said your bodies may be young but your minds are a different story."

"I can assure you as long as me and Barry are alive. We will continue to fight for Remnant's safety."

"I will take your word for it. And I assure you as long as you two continue to fight for everyone's sake I will continue aiding you, and everyone in Beacon. Don't forget you now have a team to look after."

"I would really like to skip that topic Professor."

"Still feeling hostile towards Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory understandable. But whether they are criminals they are still your teammates. Do not forget they are undergoing rehabilitation. It is up to us to show them the correct path."

"But whether they choose to take that path or stay in the one they've always been, it is up to them" replied back the archer vigilante.

"Fair enough but it is up to us to show them this path is the correct one. For that to happen trust must be forge between teammates and those around them. If they can trust no one how can they change their ways?"

"You make a good point and I can start trusting them if they do show some progress."

"Only time will tell then" the headmaster gave a smile" it will appear my presence here are no longer needed, enjoy yourself Mr. Queen."

Oliver didn't know what he meant watching Ozpin walked out. He got his answer soon as he turned the other way to see Blake wearing a black dress. The dress fitted her well, it suited and she looked lovely in it. This was something he wasn't expecting tonight, he knew she wasn't going to come to the dance he was sure proven wrong. The cat faunus gave a smile that made his heart beat faster, that smile was beautiful he always love to see it. He smiled at her she was truly beautiful, now he knew coming to the dace was the right thing to do. At least now he has a reason to be here, and it was standing right in front of him.

"I thought you weren't coming to the dance."

"I changed my mind" she smiled.

"I told you to get some rest."

"And I did. You and Yang gave me plenty of reasons to take a day off and you were right. I have to stop doing this to myself, to let my past take over my whole life. The White Fang was everything to me, it was my life. I guess it's not that easy to let go even if now I have friends who can help me. I still feel like its my responsibility to do something."

"Blake believe me I understand exactly how you feel. Your so focus in your goal that you forget everything that's surrounding you including those who are close to you. That's how I feel when I started the crusade on my city, nobody was going to do something about the crime in Starling, so I took justice in my hands. Just like you want to take justice in your hands with the White Fang. But now things are different and we have to get used those changes, for both of us."

"I guess we have a lot in common" the young faunus kept staring at him.

"That's why I understand your frustration, your anger. They're out there, planning something and we don't know what. But whatever is, I hope we'll be ready to face it…."

"Together?"

"Your team, my team and everyone in Beacon."

She gave a nod looking around the dancing crowd" would you like to dance?"

"I never thought you would ever say that" he smiled.

Blake chuckled at how right he was as he lead her to the dance floor. She kept her smile as Oliver held her closer and they started a slow dance. Both were smiling happy to be present in this evening, for once they were able to throw away all their problems and relax. During the entire time the cat faunus was nervous feeling her heart beating like crazy but she wanted to do this, to ask him to dance with her. Now as she dance with the archer vigilante her heart was still beating fast and she knew she was probably blushing, she didn't care. Oliver was in the same boat but he was more happy that the young faunus decided to come to the dance and take a break from everything. Now he was arguing with himself if he should tell her how he feels, right now at this very moment.

* * *

If there was one time Pyrrha Nikos has ever felt so happy, it will be now. She started dancing with Jaune to an upbeat music, but when it came to a slow song her joy meter went off the roof. Here she was being held close by the blond leader of JNPR and something that will happen only in her dreams has become a sweet reality. There was no need to be nervous with all the happiness she was feeling right now, though her heart was skipping beat after beat and she will blushed nothing else matter. Only that the person she has developed strong feeling for a while was dancing with her. The blond knight smiled at her with that adorable smile she loves to see he truly surprised her when he asked her to come with him. Now she can die happy with no regrets, she paused at the last part. There was still something else she wanted to do, or more precisely to say to the blond teen.

"Thank you Jaune, for this wonderful evening."

"I'm actually glad I choose you to go the dance with me. Though I'm still shocked you accepted."

"Oh Jaune don't be like that. I am over joyed that you asked me to come, stop thinking that you aren't worth my time."

"I mean look at me going to the dance with the one and only Pyrrha Nikos. I say it was too good to be true honestly."

"Jaune...before you even knew who I was you acted like a normal person around me. You didn't care about my popularity, you just treated like any other person. I guess that's what I like about you" the red head felt her cheeks blushed.

"Th..thanks" the blond knight blushed at her words.

"Also….?"

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing. Anyway I'm surprise you can dance so well who taught you?"

"Try living with seven sisters under the same roof?"

"Seven sisters? That's a big smile" the red head smiled.

"I'm the second oldest child in the family. The oldest sister is two years older than me and the rest are younger. They taught me to dance along with my mothers, I didn't had a choice in the matter. Looks like learning to dance is part of being an Arc" he gave a silly smile.

"I would like to meet your parents someday. If that's okay with you."

"Sure I'll take you with me the next time I return home and maybe, I will get to meet your parents."

"Of course I'll be happy to introduce you to them."

"Then it's a deal."

Pyrrha just giggled resuming the dance with the team leader and partner. Though she wanted to tell him her feelings, but maybe she thought it was still too soon. She believed right now Jaune thought of her as a good friend, they needed time to forge their friendship into something more. For now this will be enough for her until she's finally ready to tell him. Nevertheless this has turned out to be the best night in the red head champion's life. She leaned her head in his shoulder wrapping her arms around him wanting to be like this forever. As for Jaune, while he was blushing he didn't know why but it felt right to have Pyrrha in his arms like this. In a way that will be consider intimate, as if they were in a relationship. The thought made him blushed why should he think that? She was just his friend and partner, or maybe there was more. The last part made him think as he stood in deep thought.

* * *

Mick has never being so nervous in his entire life. He knew he was screw big time the moment Yang asked him to the dance. Sure in his whole life he was nothing but a criminal and crazy pyromaniac, so he was obviously never good with the ladies. He did had his chances to sleep with a couple of women but that was it. Now this girl comes to him and asks him to take her to the dance just like that, talk about getting straight to the point. Now the rogue member was trying to hide from a certain busty blond realizing she was no longer at the reception podium. Her job was done with listing all of the guests of the event, meaning she had her sights on him. Before he thought of leaving the ball room someone took his hand leading Heat to the center where all the dancing was going on. He turned to see the blond smiling at him looking very eager just the same when she was about to fight someone.

"Going somewhere Mick? You weren't planning on bailing out on me?" her lilac eyes has turned red for a brief moment.

"No...I was just about to get some punch."

"You look like you were about to leave. Don't try to run away from our dance."

"Look Yang I shouldn't have said yes, sorry but I can't do this…."

The blond brawler looked serious for a moment" you don't want to dance with me?"

"Hell no I'm pretty lucky to be asked by a babe like you it's just…." he paused while the blond chuckled at him calling her "babe".

"Oh I get it, silly Mick. You can't dance can you?"

"Keep your voice down" the pyromaniac felt embarrassed he didn't wanted anyone to find out.

"That doesn't matter if you can't or can dance. Let's just enjoy ourselves and have fun."

"I don't want to step on your feet."

"It will be fine, if you do step on my feet I'll punch you" she winked at him as she wrapped her around his neck.

" _Come on man get your act together, you've survived worse than this"_ of course the rogue member has survived worst, including getting burn alive.

"Relax Mick it's okay. Sheesh for a big time criminal you can sure act like a wuss" she grinned.

"I'm not a wuss" he frowned.

"You sure are acting like one. Just keep holding my back and don't even think of moving your hand any lower. I don't want to punch you for touching my butt."

"I may be a criminal and crazy but I am not that kind of a person. I would never take advantage of a woman."

"Aren't you the gentlemen that's good to know" she smiled enjoying the slow dance.

"Hey...this isn't so bad. I thought it will be harder than it looks."

"Its only a slow dance. Just be worry if we get an upbeat song."

"So, why did you asked me to the dance?"

"I guess I felt like asking you" it was Yang's only answer.

"Even if you know who I am? Not to offend you or anything, but you pick the wrong person to take to a dance. You should play it smart and don't get involve with me, I'm definitely not the best candidate to spend time with. Heck I didn't wanted to come here but Snart and I didn't had a choice, either it was coming or get detention with that crazy professor Goodwitch."

"Maybe I want to take my chances with the criminal. I always prefer the bad boy over the average Joe. Besides you're enjoying yourself right now right?"

"Yeah but you're not listening kid. I'm more than just a bad boy, I'm a demented criminal who only cares about getting cash in his pockets and burning things. If you knew about half the things I've done in my lifetime you wouldn't be dancing with me right now."

"You mean when you and Snart were in Central city?"

"That's right. I was an orphan who got in trouble and raise myself in the streets. I did many things that I weren't proud of but I had to do it to survive. I realize my passion for fire earlier during my childhood and became a thug. But ever since that incident I started loving fire more than anything."

"Is that why part of your face is burn?" Yang got a little worried.

"Damn right. I enjoyed it and keeping these burns as scars are my pride and joy."

"You sound like they were your medals" the blond gave a laugh.

"Why not? Some say scars are remembrance of your past actions. They can be consider your greatest achievements or your worst mistakes."

"Well I say they look good on you. I don't mind a guy with burn marks."

"You're serious?" Mick couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Listen, I may not understand you completely but I know one thing. You had a rough life and you think the only way you can survive is to search for that purpose...wait maybe I said it wrong. Your whole life you're searching for that thrill, that's why you're stealing and burning things you get a thrill from doing those things."

"A thrill….? Yeah that's it. I feel great whenever I do those things."

"To be honest with you the only reason I want to become a huntress is because I'm a thrill seeker. I just love adventure all sort of things, like fighting chasing bad guys. My sister Ruby wants to be a huntress because she has always wanted to be a hero like the heroes from the story books but my case is different from hers. I'm trying to find the ultimate thrill, something that will make me feel alive. Maybe I might find it if I stick with you."

"You're making a mistake kid. I might back stab you when you aren't looking, I'm not to be trusted."

"Call me Yang not kid and I'm willing to risk it. You and Snart are undergoing rehabilitation, soon you guys won't be criminals anymore. Professor Ozpin might save you guys a spot in Beacon once you're rehabilitated."

"Don't push your luck. Snart and me have being criminals for too long, I don't see people like us changing our ways. This business, this life has become our own and it's the only life we can lead. I don't see myself as someone who will go his way just to help people let alone save lives."

"That's what this program you guys are going is for. Maybe not now or maybe not in the coming months but in a year or two, you guys might turn a new leaf. Oh man that was lame even for me" she chuckled never taking her eyes off the pyromaniac.

"You do know that I'm a lot older than I look. I'm probably old enough to be your dad."

"But you're not my dad and also...age is just a number" she grinned getting closer to him.

" _This girl is...unbelievable"_ Heat Wave chuckled by now he has lost all fear of dancing.

It looked like both were enjoying the dance and the evening. For once Mick forgot about his criminal life and focus on the gorgeous blond before him, and smiled. It was a smile that mean he was grateful to have come here when he didn't wanted to come in the first place. He has met a girl who likes to fight and is a thrill seeker similar to him, not to mention believes he can change even if he believe she was making a mistake. Yang kept her smile happy to have had the conversation with the criminal. Looks like this evening was turning out exactly as she has hoped. A fun blast and to think she managed to find someone to bring to the dance when probably no one will go ask her, even if her looks got the boy's attention.

" _Nailed it"_ she happily smiled enjoying the company of the pyromaniac.

* * *

Snart was still by the table of the food area still enjoying the many varieties it has to offer. A lot has happened since he first arrived to the dance namely with a certain white haired girl. He knew she has come alone since Neptune told him he turned down her offer to accompany her to the dance. Cold admitted she looked very beautiful in that silver dress but he will remain quiet and has also chose not to approach her. Since then the Schnee heiress has being things like fixing the flowers from the pots and other decorations since she along with the rest of her teammates were in charge of preparing the event. When he less expect a grin was formed on his lips when he noticed the presence next to him, a very similar presence. As the rogue leader turned to see Weiss glaring at him and as usual he will answer her glare with a grin.

"Enjoying the evening Colder?"

"Not as much as you" she fixed him another glare.

"What can I say, can't turn down free food."

"So you're going to eat all of the food?"

"Don't exaggerate I'm not a big eater. Although it's pretty good."

"What is Professor Ozpin thinking allowing you two to come here?"

"I asked the same question but its all part of his "rehab program", apparently he wants me and Mick to socialize with the students as well as the ones from the different schools."

"And I see that is a worthless effort. You're probably thinking of stealing something of high value."

"Then please enlighten me how am I going to do that without getting the attention of the headmaster? You haven't forgotten that as long as Mick and I wear these collars he and the rest of his faculty has eyes and ears on us wherever we go" the rogue leader pointed to his steel collar.

"I...I don't know, I just know you're planning something and when you do, I'll be ready to take you down again."

"Give it a rest Colder. Tonight I'm just a regular guy trying to enjoy the night. But anyway why are you here?"

"I only came here to get some punch" the heiress took a glass and pour some of the red liquid as she stood in her place not moving.

"Well….? You have your punch, why are you still here?"

"I feel like I want to be here, is there a problem?" she glared.

"Not at all, except that I'm here and I'm certain you don't want to be next to me. Or maybe you do" he grinned.

"You wish, I can't stand you. Just the thought of been near you gives me a migraine."

"Then you should go because I'm not going anywhere. I like the food a lot."

Weiss gave him another glare and the rogue leader kept his grin taking a sip from his punch.

"Since you're not going to admit it I will get straight to the point and tell you. You didn't came here to get some punch. You're upset because your blue haired friend shot you down and you came here all dressed up just so you can dance. Now you're here because you're hoping I will ask you to dance, can't have the original guy let's ask another."

"You are so deluded I will never dance with you, get it to your thick skull. Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving, I got a headache now because of you" she took a sip of her punch.

"Go ahead you're free to leave whenever you wish" the rogue leader gave a smile.

"Fine" the heiress started taking a few steps away from him but suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter? Want more punch? Or maybe you will like some crackers with cheese and ham, take it from me they're very good."

The Schnee heiress was glaring at him and he kept his smile. She took another sip of her punch finishing it and was ready to take seconds. But just as she set the glass down Snart has taken her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The act has shocked the white haired girl as she started to break through his hold.

"What do you think you're doing? Unhand me you scum. Someone help he's trying to kidnap me!"

"She wants to dance and I'm simply fulfilling her request" Cold replied staring at the people present who were watching them back.

"That is not true I don't want to dance with him. Yang help me!" the heiress spotted her teammate who was still dancing with Mick.

"Weiss give it a break and just dance with him. It's not going to kill you" the blond brawler shook her head in amusement.

The heiress wanted to protest, she wanted to yell and break free from his hold. Before she realized Snart was holding her close with his hand on her back. Weiss glared thinking if he lowers his hand to reach her behind or even try to lift her skirt, she was going to smack him so hard she will sent him to the other side of the ballroom. With his other hand the rogue leader was holding her right hand and she was surprised he was able to keep up with the slow music. In fact she had no idea he was good at dancing, for a criminal he had some class and she wasn't going to admit it. Cold was smiling not bothered by her glare or that she wanted to get away from him. He knew she wanted to dance with someone it was for that reason she tried so hard to make the event as fancy as it looks.

"Enjoying the dance?"

"With you?" she glared though she didn't sounded that upset because she was actually dancing.

"Sadly it has to be me. Because Neptune can't dance so you have no other choice but to stick with me."

"What? How do you know that?" she was still glaring at the rogue leader.

"He didn't tell you? I'm quite shocked" he kept his sarcasm hidden.

"Yes he did. I talked to him earlier and he told me that was the only reason he turned me down. What I want to know is how do you know?"

"Let's just say he and I had a small talk and we were able to get along."

"What did you tell him?" her aqua eyes narrowed" wait, there was something else Neptune said to me. He said that it will be better for us to be friends and I was pretty sure that he likes me, unless someone said something to him…."

"Guilty as charged."

"How dare you, who do you think you are to be intruding in my personal life?"

"Now before you chew me out listen to what I have to say. That guy Neptune is the kind of person who likes to flirt around with girls. Imagine yourself if you were in a relationship with him, and he's flirting on your back how would you feel?"

"I..I guess I will be upset if he's into that sort of thing" the heiress knew it wasn't right to be in a relationship with a boy who will be flirting with girls in secrecy.

"No offense but you certainly look like the jealous type. Being with someone like Neptune will only lead to complicated situations and...what's that word? Oh that's right heartbreak."

"So now you think you know me? Like you had me all figure out. You don't know nothing about me, don't go insinuating like you do" Weiss didn't know why she hasn't broken off the dance with him and left already.

"Maybe I want to know more of you" Snart's tone was serious staring into her aqua eyes.

"….…"

"For starters" his fingers reached for her right eye" this scar…."

"What of it?" the heiress didn't know why she was feeling her heart beating faster as a small tint of pink has tainted her cheeks.

"I'm curious to know how you got it. It's definitely no birth mark, this was the result of an accident or maybe an incident. Well am I right?"

Weiss stood speechless not knowing what to say. Her brain was trying to process any information to give her but nothing will come up. This was the first time anyone has asked her about the scar in her eye, no one from Beacon or even her own teammates has asked her about it. There were so many times she pretended it wasn't there, it will help her forget about that day. Now someone she has come to see as an enemy has asked her about it, which left her to her current state. What to say? He was nothing but a criminal why should he care about her personal life when it came her and Neptune? Why should he care about knowing about her scar? She wasn't going to say a word she refused to tell him because he wasn't her friend. As far as she was concern Leonard Snart was a criminal and an enemy.

However before she retorted and slapped his hand away which his fingers was still touching her skin close to her scared eye. Snart has removed his hand and has stopped dancing with her leaving the Schnee heiress confused at his action.

"Maybe next time you will tell me about that scar. I'm heading back, I'm done for the night. Enjoy the rest of the evening Colder."

Weiss stood watching him leave the ballroom dumbfound at his action. Just like that he dragged her to dance with him and just like that he left her hanging. Not realizing the small tint of pink was still on her cheeks she was now feeling more anger towards the rogue leader. Remembering the physical contact made her angrier, still she didn't had a clue why her heart beat increased speed when she heard him sound honest. She excused herself deciding to take another glass of punch before taking a seat or maybe talk to one of the guests. She wasn't going to forget this insubordination from him because he didn't had the right to be sticking his noses where it doesn't belong, specially when it was her personal life.

" _Who does he think he is? I swear I will never get along with him, never!"_

* * *

"Ruby?"

The young Rose stiffened at the mention of her name being called by Barry. She knew what he wanted to talk to her about ever since they've arrived at the ballroom they have went to the get some food and punch and then, they spent twenty minutes seated. So far they haven't done anything and she knew the speedster wanted to ask her to dance with him, but she couldn't. The leader of team RWBY was still nervous about dancing remembering that she didn't do well during the dance lessons from Weiss as well as walking on heels. If she accepts to dance she was too scared she will embarrass herself in front of everyone or embarrass Barry by stepping on his feet just like she did with the Schnee heiress. The rosette was snapped from the train of thought as the teacher assistant got her attention touching her shoulder.

"What's wrong? You don't look fine."

"I'm okay I just feel like been seated" she smiled.

"You don't want to dance?"

"Nah it looks boring."

"I kinda thought you wanted to dance with me."

"I don't feel like dancing that's all."

"Just one dance Ruby I promise after that we can stay seated."

"But I-"

"Please I really want to dance with you."

Hearing that the rosette couldn't say no the fact Barry wanted to dance with her excited her and at the same time saddened her. Here she was too nervous because she's afraid of screwing up and the teen next to her was looking forward to dance with her. It should be after all it was a dance, dancing was the main point. The team leader gave a nod making Barry smiled he took her hand and lead the petite to the middle. He hold her right hand while he put his hand on her back, pulling the rosette closer to him. Ruby blushed this was probably the first time she's ever been this close to the speedster before. The silver eyed girl spotted Yang who was smiling at her, then she proceeded with giving her sister a thumb up. But eventually the dance was interrupted as the petite has stepped on the teen's feet.

"Ouch…."

"Sorry Barry I'm sorry."

"It's okay" he smiled resuming the dance but again the young Rose stepped on his other feet.

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry" tears were forming on the petite's eyes.

"Ruby it's okay it's no big deal."

"No it's not okay. I'm a real mess even with Weiss teaching me to dance and walk on these things I'm still screwing up."

The speedster tried to calm her down while noticing he has gotten the attention of a few people in the dancing crowd including Yang. The blond brawler got worried that her sister didn't learn enough from Weiss and that she was going to mess up dancing with the boy she has developed feelings for a while.

"Ruby please don't cry calm down okay? I'm not angry at you remember what I said at Christmas Eve I will never get angry at you."

"But I can't dance with you I'll mess up again stepping on your feet."

"Fine then take them off."

"What?"

"Take your heels off."

"Really?" she blushed noticing everyone staring at her.

"Ignore them Ruby take your heels off and we'll dance."

"I'm still going to step on your feet."

"Trust me you'll be fine" he smiled.

The team leader did as told and removed her black heels leaving her barefoot with her pantyhose.

"Okay now I want you to climb on my feet."

Ruby blinked not having a clue what Barry was up to but soon she found out. He helped her climbed to his feet doing son she was able to be slightly taller than him. The speedster lead the dance with the rosette on his feet and she couldn't help but giggle at his idea. They were basically dancing but he was the one in control and doing it like this she didn't had to worry with stepping on his feet. She kept on smiling while giggling she knew they looked funny together and all eyes were on them but as the speedster said, she ignored and focus only on the teen before her. Among the crowd Yang was watching them with a smile on her face and once more she was grateful her sister met someone like Barry. He was able to get her off from a possible embarrassing situation that would have probably affected her in the future. The blond decided to leave them be and resume her dance with Mick.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you asked me to the dance. Just in case you wonder, I'm really happy you did" she blushed.

"Me too. I couldn't be any happier than right now."

* * *

Oliver smiled at the sight of Barry and Ruby dancing, both looked like they were having a lot of fun. He wasn't the only one who was having a good time tonight the archer vigilante was in the same boat. After sharing a slow dance with Blake they have taken a seat and started a conversation. They wanted to know more about each other talking about simple things about themselves like their hobbies and favorite food. Oliver wasn't surprised to know the raven haired faunus's favorite dish was tuna since she was part cat. The vigilante finally made up his mind to finally tell the young faunus his feelings because if he didn't say it now, he'll probably never will. He thought this will be the perfect time because who knows when he will get a break like this. The archer knew he needed to find Grundy and fast before anything bad happens.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good" Blake gave a smile.

"You're not thinking about the White Fang?"

"Not tonight, I want some time off from my past and business. It's all thanks to you and Yang."

"You're very lucky to have teammates like them."

"I am. Ruby, Weiss and Yang I owe them so much. I can finally see them as my closest friends."

"I'm glad for you to finally come out of your shell and accept others. You've come a long way from that silent distrustful faunus I met near Tukson's book store."

"A lot has happened since then. Time has given me plenty of reason to start trusting those close to me especially, when they have learn to accept me for who I am and not for what I am."

"You're stronger when you're like this. This new you is better, not to mention you're smiling more often. I actually think you have a beautiful smile."

Blake felt herself blush feeling her the rate of her heart beat speed up" thanks…."

"…."

"What's wrong? Why the long face?"

"I am having a good time too. And even if I didn't wanted to come to this dance originally, I'm glad I did. It's all because you chose to come, otherwise I would have been bore out of my mind."

His comment made the raven haired girl chuckled.

"My point is, Blake I am so happy I met you. To finally meet someone just like me, where our past turned us into different people and help us forge a strong resolve. Both of us became loners who shoulder our past and our problems. I hope together we can learn to lean on each other while relying on our comrades. Right now you're among the people I trust you with all of my life and someone very important to me. No matter what awaits us in the future I want you to know that."

"I don't understand...why are you telling me this?" the cat faunus felt her heart increasing its speed not knowing why.

Oliver out his hands on her shoulders staring at her amber eyes" because...I love you."

Blake stood shocked as her face has turned into a shade of crimson color. Her heart beat was going crazy like it was ready to burst from her chest. She felt that time has stopped as her brain froze making it difficult to process the words she just heard. Did she actually heard right? Did Oliver Queen someone who has grown close to her and held strong feelings, told her he loves her? He actually felt that way about her and here she was too shocked to say anything. What will she do? She remember her conversation with her adoptive father that she will spend time with the archer vigilante until she was certain what she was feeling for him was really love. Now the teen has catch up to her and she still didn't know her answer while he was giving her that lovely smile. She tried to open her mouth but no word will come out, she felt completely useless now.

"That's all I wanted to say to you."

"Wha…." she was still blushing.

"The music's change. Will you like to dance?" he noticed the upbeat song as everyone started dancing.

"….."

"Or maybe we can stay here seated" he took her silence as a no.

It worried him she wasn't saying anything. He obviously knew she didn't felt the same way, and that was fine by him. The archer was used to such, once he will have the love of a wonderful woman and then disaster will strike losing her forever. Shado, Sara, Laurel and now Felicity he lost them all forever. Maybe he was destine to never feel love again because if he does, death will show its ugly head and take that woman from him. That was fate and it was cruel and maybe he should just shut his heart from love, that's why he told Blake the truth. He knew she wouldn't return his feelings and rejection was the only outcome, truly he was a glutton for punishment. He kept his eyes on the dancing teens and spotted Sun and the girl known as Penny dancing together doing the robot, a sight that made him chuckled. As for Blake she remained silent with her face red taking short glances at the archer.

" _What's wrong with me? Why can't I say a word? He...Oliver feels that way for me. What should I do….?"_

"Ol...Oliver….?"

"It's all right Blake you don't have to say anything I understand."

" _Say something for the love of Remnant!"_

"I...I have to go..."

"Of course, better to call it a night" he smiled as she gave a nod.

" _Stupid, great work Blake"_ she cursed mentally as she walked away from the archer.

* * *

After a couple of minutes to dancing to the upbeat music Barry and Ruby decided to take a break. The speedster went off to get some punch for both of them as the rosette leader was gazing outside as the night sky, watching the broken moon and the stars. But her silver eyes caught something unusual in the distance. The petite knew something was wrong spotting a mysterious stranger in black jumping from one roof to another. Now it was obvious it's not everyday you see something like that but it was definitely very suspicious. Her serious gaze was on seeing the figure heading towards a large building, she recognized it as the Cross Continental Tower or just easily called CCT. The team leader was about to leave the place taking out her control on her rocket propeller locker, good thing she decided to bring it just in case.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Barry arrived with the glasses of punch.

"There's this stranger who was jumping through the roofs and it went to the CCT."

"That's not good. You think it could be trouble?"

"Yeah" Ruby pressed the button as the rocket propeller locker crashed and it opened revealing her weapon Crescent Rose.

Barry drank both glasses using his speed and left, quickly he returned wearing his Flash costume" so much for dancing and relaxing."

"Let's speed things up" she smiled feeling like she said a pum like Yang.

"That's original" the speedster rolled his eyes.

"Oops…."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't run heh I'm barefoot and I can't run on heels."

Flash solved the problem using his speed and returned with her red running shoes.

"That's much better!" the rosette happily put her favorite pair.

"Now let's see who is our mysterious infiltrator."

Both used their speed to reach the front of the CCT and gasped spotting the soldiers that belonged to General Ironwood knocked unconscious. Looks like Ruby's suspicions were right after all. The vigilante and the team leader gazed at each other giving a nod using their speed to enter the first floor of the building. The sight was more of Atlas soldiers on the ground the scarlet speedster checked on all of them and they were all alive like the soldier at the entrance. Looks like whoever did this wasn't that much of a coldblooded murder or maybe he didn't felt like getting his hands dirty and it was easier to knocked them down. But something was troubling Barry this happened so fast not at the same way he runs, but this infiltrator has shown to be very skilled to take down so many soldiers and quickly.

"Let's head to the top floor."

The rosette nodded using their speed on the stairs to reach the top floor. The speedster somehow had a feeling the intruder will be there. He remember Oliver telling him the Cross Continental Tower was the biggest communication center in all of Vale and there was one in the rest of the kingdoms. The top floor of the Tower was where they stored all communication data outside and inside of Vale, meaning it was the location of the mainframe. If the intruder was planning was he was thinking then, they were in trouble. Hacking into something as important as that the intruder will have eyes and ears all over the Vale. As they arrived at the tower there he spotted the intruder someone wearing all black and a mask. Long raven haired it was definitely a woman probably an adult in her middle or late twenties. Ruby reacted first as she changed her scythe into rifle mode pointing the fire weapon at the woman in black.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?"

The woman replied firing some ice dust in the shapes of large ice needles. Flash easily dodged with his speed and used his semblance red lightning hitting the intruder straight on. Ruby followed using her semblance and changing her weapon back to scythe mode. The masked woman kicked her before she got the chance to attack her, the RWBY leader was sent flying but the speedster caught her in time. He countered spinning his hands rapidly creating a large whirlwind that made the mask of the intruder fall off, she quickly covered her face and unleashed her weapons, a pair of black swords. She quickly changed them to a bow and fired an arrow at the scarlet speedster. Flash was able to hear a voice coming from the device on the woman's ear piece he couldn't recognized it The intruder grabbed an USB device that was on one of the computers as she quickly used a flash bang grenade to blind both teens.

"Ruby! You okay!"

"I can't see! My eyes…."

"Damn it she got away" Barry's vision was slowly returning realizing the woman in black was no longer present, she has escaped.

"Hey you all right?" he pulled the rosette closer checking on her eyes.

"I...I am now" the petite blushed noticing she was very close to the speedster.

"You'll be okay. I don't think we'll be able to find her whoever she was, she made a good get away. Not to mention she was good at fighting."

"What is going on here?"

Both turned to see General Ironwood who has arrived at the floor. He has gotten a distress signal coming from the tower that a situation has occurred. The older man stared at the two teens he recognized the Flash and the second person with him too. He knew they were here because they have noticed something was wrong in the building. It was the reason why he left the dance earlier since he wanted to continue dancing with Goodwitch a little longer.

"I hope you two are ready to tell me what has happened here."

"Um...well..." Ruby started. Not knowing where to begin.

"We'll tell you everything General" Flash spoke in his echo voice because he knew Ozpin hasn't told him his identity and the same with the Arrow.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the dance ended Barry and Oliver were called by Ozpin after what the Flash told Ironwood regarding the intruder at the CCT. Ever since the descriptions of the intruder were explained Oliver was feeling restless. The speedster arrived at the dorm to see the archer vigilante checking on his scroll it was pretty obvious why he was feeling this way. Aside that he wanted to forget about what happened with Blake he had a strong feeling the masked woman who infiltrated the CCT was none other than the Queen. Now the archer vigilante hasn't said a word to the headmaster or the General, not yet until he was sure it was really her. The search for Grundy was at a dead end and he needed to get a lead on anything, what better way than to get a lead on the most wanted criminal in Remnant.

"It's been a long night Oliver. Don't you think you should get some rest?"

"Not yet. There's no doubt the intruder at the CCT was the Queen I am sure of it. Not to mention the appearance of the Queen's chess piece in the CCT mainframe which she probably hacked into it."

"Look I already told Ozpin about it. Between him and General Ironwood they'll be able to investigate the whole thing. Besides we don't have any clue if it's really her like I said, she made a clean get away and she was sure fast."

"There has to be something she must have left behind anything. Something, a small clue that might give us an idea where she she could have gone or who she might be?"

"There's a reason why she's the number one most wanted criminal in the four kingdoms Oliver. I highly doubt she will be able to keep her reputation if she leaves any clues behind. The only thing Ruby and I noted that her weapons were two black swords and they turned into a bow."

"This is probably the only thing I have that comes close to a clue."

"What is it?" the speedster walked over seeing his scroll.

"The surveillance footage from the dance."

"That's a hardly a clue" Barry chuckle.

"Like I said it's the closest thing I have to a clue" the archer rolled his eyes but then his eyes were fixed on something" wait…."

"What?"

"Freeze it there."

"What? What is it?"

"You said you and Ruby confronted the intruder at the CCT around five minutes ago"

"Yeah five, maybe four or three not too sure. What's your point?"

"Here" he showed him his scroll the footage of the dance showing a familiar raven haired woman in a black dress approaching two familiar students as she started dancing with the gray haired male.

"Those are the students from Haven right?"

"Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Milla Heartdrake" replied the archer.

"Okay what about them?"

"Take a look at the time when Milla arrived at the ballroom."

"That's...five minutes after…."

"After the fight with the intruder. Say it took her a couple of minutes to get to the ballroom, and she fought you and Ruby around two minutes considering both of your speed."

"That still doesn't add up. The intruder was wearing a different get up. How is she going to change her clothes and made it to the ballroom in only three minutes?"

"I don't know but right now we have something that can be refer to as a lead on the Queen? That woman Milla there's something suspicious about her and I'm going to find out what is."

"Wait..wait, you think Milla Heartdrake is the Queen?"

"No, not yet anyway. But at least we know where to start looking regarding the identity of the intruder at the CCT. With this and the investigation of Grundy I say we have a very busy week ahead."

"I'll say. Look Oliver I know you're very dedicated to our work but it's late you should get some rest. You're acting a bit strange I remember you were so happy at the dance with Blake-"

"I'm going to change, need some training" the archer cut him off as soon as he mentioned the name of the faunus member of team RWBY.

"Okay…." he watched his partner entered the bathroom he obviously figure something must have happened at the dance between him and raven haired faunus.

Unaware to both of them they never realized Snart has listened to their entire conversation. He was leaning closely on the dorm door and left walking as quiet as he could, heading back to his dorm.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I know I messed up calling the CCT Central Communication Tower its Cross Continental Tower.**

 **-Sorry if it took me a while to upload the chapter been very busy with work especially when Christmas is around the corner.**

 **-I hope you guys enjoy the development to BlackArrow, Arkos, FlashRose, ColdComfort and BlazingHeat in this chapter there will be more development ahead.**

 **-Oh my gosh Star Wars the Force awakens can't wait to see it. I know J.J Abrams won't let us down he has done an amazing job with the Star Trek movies he will do the same with Star Wars.**

 **-RWBY volume 3: WARNING SPOILERS**

 **-chapter 5- great fight between Weiss/Yang and those two from Atlas (forgot their names)**

 **-Chapter 6- OMFG! The plot of RWBY has gotten even better with the revelation of the four maidens of season that use magic and they don't use dust. I already have a crazy theory that team RWBY are the reincarnations of the four maidens. That's why I fear that something bad will happen to Pyrrha when she tries to take the power of the Fall maiden like getting into a coma I really hope she doesn't die I love Arkos. In addition I feel sorry for what happened to Yang that was a dirty move by Cinder messing with the surveillance footage I'm pretty sure she's responsible for it.**

 **-Just in case I don't finish the next chapter before Christmas I would like to say Merry Christmas to everyone on this site and everyone outside of the site hope you get many presents.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **DC spoiler section**

 **Flash season 2- looks like I was right Wells doesn't have a choice but to help Zoom capture Flash because of his daughter's safety.**

 **Arrow season 4- OMG NOOOOOO I swear if they kill Felicity I will quit watching the series. Stupid producers hurting Oliver it's like they prefer emo Oliver over the happy one fuck them. Excuse my language I love Felicity so much I don't want her to die.**

 **-On another note who is watching the new hit series Super girl on CBS? It's awesome watch it now I still have to see the winter finale I recorded it. SPOILER the martian hunter John has made his debut in the last episode so cool.**

Next time: The Hunt for Solomon Grundy


	18. The Hunt for Solomon Grundy

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 18 The Hunt for Solomon Grundy

" **The search for a scapegoat is the easiest of all hunting expeditions"**

 **-Dwight D. Eisenhower-**

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

It was early in the morning when Blake woke up and realized her teammates were still sleeping. She had no idea how she was able to rest throughout the night when all she was thinking was the events of the dance. Everything in her mind was been played to what happened when she was with Oliver. The archer vigilante has really dropped a bombshell on her something she never expected. He has told her those three words that has made her fall on her knees and yet, she couldn't do a damn thing to reply to him. Her amber eyes narrowed she has never felt so useless if only she could have to tell him or maybe, it was the shock that hold her down. He actually like her that way, Oliver Queen was in love with her according to his words. It made her blush, it made her heart skipped a beat and it drove her crazy she didn't tell him.

The raven haired faunus got off from her bed with a sigh still feeling bad for what happened last night. As she moved away she noticed that the upper bed where Ruby sleeps was empty. She knew that the team leader has been busy still working on what will be Oliver's new bow. The rosette even talked with Ozpin about it and the headmaster agreed to give her a special place for her to work on the weapon. The young faunus left the dorm with Oliver still in her mind, he was obviously upset or hurt she didn't reply to him regarding his feelings. Then she remember the words of her adoptive father Dorel, by now she knew the truth. What she was feeling for the archer vigilante, it brought a smile to her face and she knew what needed to be done. Telling him wasn't going to be easy but she felt like she owed him an apology for what she did.

The raven haired faunus walked the hallway heading to the other side of the dorm, passing the guest dorms. Ozpin agreed to give Ruby a place to work on her secret weapon and the place was perfect for the rosette leader. She saw it as a mini workshop which it was smaller than her workshop back at Patch, at least those were her words regarding the area. It made Blake wondered what else the headmaster has in the school, aside from a gym which was more like Oliver's personal ground, to even a forge for weapons maintenance and now a small workshop. As she reached the door to the workshop she was caught off guard by the sudden sound of thunder and that made her blinked. Because it was sunny outside she opened the door, the thunder sounded louder and she saw the petite leader laughing like a mad man.

"Muwahahahahahahah…it's alive ALIVE!"

"….."

"I did it! I did it!" Ruby was jumping up and down in sheer joy before realizing she was not alone" oh Blake hi!"

The cat faunus stood speechless after watching the girl laughing like she was an evil scientist not having a clue what could have made the young Rose act like that.

"Glad you're here Blake, I finally did it! Oliver's bow I finally finished it!" she was still smiling with her usual cheery smile.

"Oh..you finally made the bow" the faunus was smiling it will explained why the silver eyed girl was so happy however, she didn't know why she was acting like a mad scientist earlier.

"Yeah it's my greatest creation ever! I think I need to lie down for a moment. I will probably faint from all the excitement, it's so awesome it's super ultra mega cool!"

"I'm glad you're finally done."

"I can't wait to see Oliver's face when he sees my baby...I mean his baby. I made the weapon for him after all" the rosette blushed at her mistake.

Blake gave a nod but she ended up sighing her action and expression caught the petite leader's attention and it got her worried.

"What's wrong? Why the long face?"

"I...it's complicated…."

"Don't give me that Blake. You're my friend and I'm your leader I have a right to know what's bothering you. Come on please or I won't stop until you tell me. So you don't have a choice" the RWBY leader crossed her arms trying to show her mature side.

"It's basically my fault I'm like this. I messed up and because of it, Oliver is probably hurt..."

"Oliver got hurt? Were you guys fighting a strong Grimm?"

"Not hurt physically" she rolled her eyes" he got hurt...emotionally, and its my fault."

"Oh...what happened?" Ruby was still curious to know.

"It happened last night during the dance. We were dancing and all of the sudden he...he confessed" the raven haired faunus blushed remembering when he told her those three words.

The rosette was now blushing knowing what she was talking about. She may be young but Ruby knew the meaning when someone "confesses" to someone. Then she started twiddling her fingers imagining if it was Barry confessing to her, it made her heart jump for joy. Then again, she did told him she loves him when she saved him from killing himself. But she didn't know if that counted since she thinks he thought she meant it as loving someone as a dear friend. Suddenly she changed her expression smiling at her faunus friend hugging her as she was congratulating her. Blake on the other hand was a bit shocked not expecting the petite leader to act this way. Or maybe she was just too happy for her that someone feels that way for her. The young Rose broke the hug the wide smiling never leaving her face.

"I'm so happy! I never thought Oliver likes you like that. I mean sure, you guys were spending a lot of time together but I never realize it will be that way!"

"But I messed up. As he told me how he feels I couldn't say anything. I stood there without saying a word and the only thing I managed to say is" I have to go". He must really hate me, I wouldn't blame him."

"That's not true I don't think Oliver hates you. He might be a little sad and bummed out you nearly shot him down" Ruby gasped realizing her comment made Blake feel worse" but but but...it's not too late, you have to talk to him and apologize. That you didn't meant to leave him or say a word, if you guys are close friends I'm sure he'll understand and maybe he'll come around."

"I have to do more than just apologize. I have to tell him the truth, I have to tell him how I feel too. If he managed to say those three words then so can I. What I did last night wasn't the right thing I ran away from him. I was afraid all along that I wasn't really feeling love for him that it was all just a physical attraction. Now I know what I have to do."

"So cool" Ruby stood in awe admiring the faunus determination.

"I'll talk to Oliver first before you give him his present."

"Don't forget you're in this too. You're the one who gave me the idea."

Blake gave a nod with a smile as she left the small workshop. Ruby stood in thought admiring her friend's courage she only hope that one day she will be able to say those three words to Barry. To be able to say from the bottom of her heart and hoping the speedster will feel the same way, it made her blushed. To gather the courage and let the feelings in her heart out to the one person she has developed those strong feelings. The blush was still on her cheeks, she will get her chance and she won't back down. With a giggle the Rose petite grabbed her ultimate creation and put it in a black large case, it won't be reveal until its rightful owner sees it. She smiled knowing Oliver was going to love it she has put everything she knows about making weapons, all her knowledge into this one.

* * *

(Scene change)

Cinder stood on the bed of the guest dorms using her scroll to do some net surfing. She was her usual calm self everything was going according to plan. Just recently she got a message from Torchwick telling her they were on schedule with their operation at Mt. Glenn. It won't be long before she test the will of the people of Vale, she also has plans for the rest of the kingdoms. To her patience was always the key to succeed in an operation, everything needed time and waiting has always had its benefits. Unlike some people present as she turned her gaze to her two subordinates. Emerald was patient but even she has her limits, she did admire at how good she pretended to be the patient type. It was a complete different story with the boy next to her, Mercury. He was the most inpatient and he hated waiting, that much indeed.

Currently the two subordinates were playing Remnant Monopoly and things didn't looked good for the green haired dark skin girl. The amber eyed woman knew they had to buys board games because it can get rather boring playing the games from their scrolls. Mercury will agreed to that statement and he was enjoying himself playing the board game. Because he was winning so far against the girl next to him, it was the reason why Emerald was glaring at him. She gave a small grin going back to her scroll and decided to check the list of students they have gathered. If everything goes as she expect then she will be getting rid of the greatest power that has existed in Remnant longer than dust. She heard a growl that was obviously coming from Emerald as her piece landed in the wrong place of the game board.

"What's this? You landed on the Vacuo train express, which it belongs to me. Time to pay up."

"Mercury, this game is making me hate you even more" Emerald glare giving the teen the paper lien.

"That's not the right amount. I own the express and that makes the payment to two thousand lien."

"Here you go" she gave a fake smile handing him the right amount while he was grinning.

"It's my turn" Mercury threw the dice and move his game piece depending on the numbers he got.

"Ha! Your luck just rang out. Go directly to jail and you won't collect the two hundred lien either."

"And maybe you forgot about my get out of jail card" Mercury grinned using the card.

Emerald growled as she got up" that's it, I'm done playing this ridiculous game."

"Speaking like a sore loser" replied the gray haired teen.

"I can't be a sore loser when you basically cheat."

"You're accusing me of been a cheater? I'm hurt Emerald."

"Oh shut up already."

"Emerald dear relax. It is only a game, no need to lose your temper. Besides, the real game is still far ahead from beginning" said Cinder.

"Sorry Cinder I didn't meant to get angry."

"The least you can do is apologize to me" said Mercury.

"I am not apologizing" glared the dark skinned girl.

Cinder turned her gaze to the door of the dorm. Someone has slipped a white sheet of paper she already knew it must be Snart. Since the rogue leader couldn't talk to her because of his collar though it was good to know the camera was damaged so he could still see her. The dark haired woman has agreed to help him and Mick as long as he provides her with necessary information, whether it's big or small. The amber eyed woman walked over to the door picking up the piece of paper and fold it. She read the information in it and that made her gaze turned serious. Emerald and Mercury noticed her expression and they have only seen her looking like this when something was troubling her, at least for as long as they have known her. She took another glance at the note.

" **Oliver Queen is unto you."**

"…..."

"What's wrong?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"A complication…."

"Should we'd be worried?" followed Mercury.

"If we play this carefully and thoroughly, it won't be a concern" however Cinder still didn't like the fact someone was suspecting her this early, not when she has done everything to not raise suspicions.

Of course she knew who Oliver Queen is she has heard from him when she first arrived at Beacon. He was one of the student assistants from one of the academies teachers and she admitted he was attractive but she wasn't into younger men. She has also done her research Oliver was a very smart person along with been a skilled combatant. If he starts suspecting her then things will become complicated and she couldn't afford that. It was a risk she couldn't take when she was in this stage of her plan, she still needed all of the power from that person. Just thinking about her made her grinned she was the source of this great power she possessed. Emerald took a glance at the note given to the amber eyed woman and gasped.

"Is it true?"

"So it seems, I won't accuse Snart of being a liar. Either way we should be prepare just in case."

Mercury was the last to read the note and looked worried" this isn't good…."

"What should we do?" asked Emerald.

Just as Cinder stood in thought there was a knock on the door. She signaled for Emerald to get the door and see whoever was knocking. Just like she said it was a complication all right when the dark skinned girl saw the one knocking was Oliver Queen being accompanied by his friend and other teacher assistant. The amber eyed woman kept her calm just like her subordinates showing concern or even the slightest amount of panic will raise any suspicions. Emerald gave a smile especially for a cutie like the assistant Queen she still find him attractive while Mercury shook his head, she ignored him obviously. Cinder kept her smile remembering Snart's note he suspected her probably thinking she's the Queen the one leading the White Fang and Torchwick.

"You're Oliver Queen, what brings you here?"

"Sorry for coming unannounced. We're here because we think you might help us with an investigation we're doing" said the archer.

"We? Who's your friend?" asked Mercury.

"I'm Barry Allen I'm an assistant for Professor Oobleck who teaches history here."

"Okay nice to meet you" the gray haired teen gave a cordial smile.

"What kind of investigation are you two working on?" asked Emerald.

"It's regarding the break in at the CCT last night. While the dance was taking place someone broke in the building and it seemed to have hacked into the system's main frame. Its still unclear if the person stole any important information from it" resumed the archer.

"Why come to us then?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"This is only pure speculation until we find more evidence. We think the infiltrator is probably hiding somewhere in this school" said Barry.

"More precise" Oliver walked over gazing at the raven haired woman with amber eyes" we believe the infiltrator is probably among the many students that have come to visit the academy for the tournament."

"Mr. Queen are you implying I'm that infiltrator?"

"I haven't said anything like that Miss Heartdrake."

"It sure seems that way, excuse me for sounding rude. Your stare is enough to make me believe such. You shouldn't be pointing fingers and accusing people if you don't have the necessary amount of evidence to prove it."

"Actually, its kind of interesting you mentioned that" the archer has taken his scroll and opened it having recorded the surveillance footage from the dance to his device.

"According to the report the Flash gave away with his encounter with the infiltrator. He along with team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose fought the infiltrator in exactly one minute."

"Okay I'm lost. What does that have to do with you accusing our team leader?" asked Mercury.

The archer replied showing to the three the footage from the dance. The part where the amber eyed woman arrived at the ballroom and interrupted Emerald wanting to dance with Mercury. Both teens did everything they could to stay calm and collected while Cinder kept her cool the most. Oliver was staring at her again making sure she was watching the video recording, he rewind it and play again so she can see it again.

"Is it a coincidence that you arrived at the dance two minutes after the infiltrator's encounter with the Flash and Miss Rose? Where were you Miss Heartdrake during the break in? Why would you arrive late to the dance?"

"So many questions Mr. Queen let me do my best to answer them all. My late arrival to the dance is due because when I was about to get dress, there was a mistake in the delivery and the dress I ordered had the wrong size. I had to return it to the department store and made the exchange for the right one that is why I was late. Lastly I believe it's a coincidence that I got to the dance shortly after the break in at the CCT."

Oliver kept staring at the young woman her eyes there was something about them, it was hard to tell if she was being honest or not. But she was right without the necessary amount of evidence there was nothing he could do. Not even with the dance footage he has come empty handed after all the investigation will have to resume. Turning to Barry the speedster was giving him the look that they needed to apologize and go, he agreed.

"Your reason for arriving late sounds reasonable. I apologize if I was accusing you of anything, but you were right we need more evidence."

"No harm done Mr. Queen I know how hard working you can be, both of you" the amber eyed woman took a glance at Barry.

"We're really sorry for our mistake" said the speedster.

"It's okay with me" said Emerald.

"Same here, we all make mistakes" followed Mercury.

"We better get going, sorry again" Oliver didn't said another word as he left the dorm.

"I know he's a workaholic I'm trying to hard to convince him to get a break. He never takes me seriously" Barry smiled as he followed the archer.

Mercury made sure both teens were gone for good as he closed the door" well that was close."

"I'll say, it was too close for comfort" said Emerald.

"Yet Oliver Queen is so close in finding out the truth. Just when I thought my infiltration to the CCT was flawless. To be able to suspect me because of my time arrival means he's very perceptive. His smarter than given credit for."

"I think its troublesome to have someone like that around. He's going to become a thorn on our side, that's not good for the plan" said the dark skinned girl.

"Should we...silence him?" Mercury gave a grin.

"No Oliver Queen is also a skilled fighter he's not to be underestimated. Any attempt we make on him will only increase his suspicions more" said Cinder.

"Then what do we do?" said Emerald.

"Nothing. He doesn't have enough evidence to do anything. I will like for that to remain, but just in case. It will be wise to have someone keep tabs on him. Once more Snart will be useful to our cause."

* * *

Barry and Oliver were heading back to their dorms both had mixed expressions. The speedster was pretty much embarrassed that they have made such a mistake in accusing guest student without any solid evidence. The archer vigilante was upset knowing he didn't had enough evidence to claim his accusation on the young woman was correct. Things weren't looking good for them this wasn't the only thing they had to worry about. There was also Grundy so far they still haven't found any leads on his whereabouts or what is he up to with stealing so many chemicals. Needless to say it was going to be one of those days that are long and they'll be busting their heads trying to solve these investigations.

"That was embarrassing."

"She's hiding something."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's something about her that isn't right. We have to check the surveillance footage from the cameras in the school to find out if Milla Heartdrake left early to change her dress, according to her."

"You really think she's the Queen?"

"I know, I can feel it. I even checked the student records from Haven Academy. Milla's information is there as well as Mercury and Emerald's, but something's not right. The information looks legit but I have a strong hunch its fake."

"Well hunches and feelings are not enough to prove she's the most wanted criminal in the four kingdoms."

"That's why we can't tell Ozpin yet. Until we get the solid evidence we need, we can't do anything. We're pretty much useless."

"That's not true you're always working hard, you're the one who take his role as vigilante seriously. I'm even surprise how much you can keep at it without getting tire."

"And yet I haven't accomplish anything. We can't bring the Queen to justice even when she's right in front of us, Torchwick is out there again, the White Fang are also out there and Grundy is out there and I still don't have a clue where he is or what he could be up to with all those chemicals he's been taking."

"Come on Oliver don't do this, don't start acting like this. I want you to act happy and positive not...emoish. You were all better when Blake..." Barry gasped realizing he made a mistake.

"Oliver I…."

"I believe we talk about this already, don't mention that name when I'm near."

"I know and I'm sorry I...Blake…."

"Barry" Oliver was frowning at his friend for mentioning the name of the cat faunus again.

"No Blake" the speedster made the archer looked ahead.

Oliver knew what his friend was talking as the raven haired faunus stood before him. Honestly he wasn't expecting to see her this soon, not after what happened last night. This was the last thing he needed right now he was facing so many troubles and now, she comes to him. Does she has to remind him that she shut him down and it was hard to think about his strong feelings for her, they were strong enough to choke the air out of him. However staring into her amber orbs he saw a lot of emotions in them namely regret and sorrow, something he wasn't expecting. Her expression alone told him enough what she possibly had in mind he rubbed the bridge of his nose he wasn't getting away from this one. As for Barry he already knew he shouldn't be here because this was going to turn into a personal conversation where he wasn't needed at the moment.

"Look at the time, I should head back to the dorm and continue that investigation. See you later" he decided to use his speed leaving in a blink of an eye.

"Hey…." he said softly.

"Hey…." she replied back.

"Blake I'm really busy right now I should head back to the dorm-"

"Wait! I...I know you're angry with me for what happened at the dance and I don't blame you. You have every right to hate me-"

"Blake I don't hate you, I will never hate you. I understand perfectly if you don't return my feelings I was expecting you wouldn't return them. I only wanted to tell you so you will know the truth of how I see you...or feel about you" it was so hard for the archer to say all these things without him getting emotional at the topic.

"What?" she was shocked how could even think that way.

Oliver was about to walk away but she stopped him she wasn't going to let him go without telling him the truth.

"Please hear me out...I'm begging you. Don't shut me down..." she was doing everything in her strength not to shed tears.

"It wasn't right what I did I know, I should have said something instead of leaving you like I didn't care, but I do care. Here you are confessing to me and I did so wrong but the truth is Oliver…."

"It's all right Blake say no more I know you don't-"

"I feel the same way" she stared into his eyes.

"Wha…." he stood shocked thinking he heard wrong.

"I wasn't sure how I felt for you and it took me a while to realize it. But now I know this isn't some physical attraction but something true and strong. If you let me I want to explore these...feelings for you Oliver, I love you" she blushed as she said those three words but she felt so relief to finally say it because she felt she has removed a huge weight from her shoulders.

The archer vigilante stood shocked while feeling so happy she felt the same way. His feelings have being returned and just by looking at her flushed slight embarrassed face, she meant every word. A smile spread over his lips there was only one thing left to do as he got closer to the raven haired girl. He pulled her closer touching her hair followed by caressing her face, yet Blake kept her flushed face not stopping him for what he was about to do. Because she wanted this she was longing for this exact moment for a long time. Soon Oliver cupped her chin with his finger and pulled her face even closer, their lips made contact softly. The kiss was slow and soft feeling each others lips pretty soon the cat faunus wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and the archer followed wrapping his arms around her waist. The moment was perfect and blissful like time has stopped for the two.

For Blake this was the best thing that has ever happened to her in her entire life. Of course she considered meeting Ruby and the rest of the team a great moment in her life, but this was simply the best there was no competition. In all honesty she never thought she will ever have her first kiss considering her past and everything she's been through for being a faunus. Who would have thought her decision to become a huntress and enter Beacon will lead her to share this amazing experience of kissing the person she has like for so long. As for Oliver he was overjoyed he has kissed so many women before when he was still in his world and city. But kissing Blake was something unique he couldn't describe he only wanted to continue kissing tasting her sweet lips. For now all his worries concerning the investigations have vanished for the moment.

Due to the lack of air both broke the kiss panting slightly. Blake's face has gotten redder but she was smiling and it was the same thing with Oliver. Now the only thing they needed to talk about was, where to go from here? Should they choose to have a relationship or not. Right now they stared at each others eyes and both wanted to share another kiss. Even with their responsibilities with him being a vigilante and she a huntress in training they both were thinking of giving it a shot. The cat faunus didn't seemed to mind, she already had her first kiss might as well have her first boyfriend. For once in a long time Oliver wanted to ditch the investigation on the Queen and Grundy, and just spend time with the raven haired girl forget everything else. He was pretty sure if he asks Barry if she should get together with the young faunus he will give him one big yes.

"I...I have to go. I'm busy with the investigations."

"I know. I s...should be heading back to my team's dorm" she kept her smiled.

"We can continue this later."

"Continue what? The kissing or the talking?" her smile has turned into a playful grin.

"Both" he smiled" but I want you to know that we don't have to rush things. I don't mind if we can wait a little longer until we can make it official."

"Official….? I thought we made it official with the kiss."

He chuckled he couldn't help it he was starting to like this new side of Blake. In fact he was starting to like seeing her smiling so much this is what he wanted to see. To see her happy and enjoy her life no longer conflicted with her past or any of the actions the White Fang causes. As much as he wanted to stay and resume the lip locking he really did needed to get back and continued with the investigation of finding Grundy. The archer gave her a quick kiss before leaving and the cat faunus was still smiling there were so many emotions she was feeling and they were all kinds of joy. Now if she could avoid Yang then that will make her day, but knowing her partner she will be bombarding her with questions. She had a strong feeling the blond will find out that she and Oliver were officially an item.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: assistants dorm)

Barry sighed looking through his scroll he's being investigating the list of chemicals Grundy has been stealing. Oliver volunteered to investigate his whereabouts so he was right, both vigilantes were pretty busy. That wasn't half of their work since they were still investigating the Queen and the White Fang. There was also the addition of Torchwick back aiding the faunus terrorist group. Another sigh escaped his lips how he wanted a day off from the vigilante work and there was one person he could think of to spend his free day. Spending time with Ruby was his definition of fun maybe going to grab a bite or go to the movies. Anywhere was fine with him as long as he was with the RWBY leader, the speedster didn't realize he was blushing. His heart was beating rapidly thinking of the petite there was no doubt Ruby Rose has become someone very special to him.

Barry heard the door being opened he saw Oliver arriving with scroll in hand. The speedster has quickly noticed the big change in the archer's expression, he was smiling. Now he knew it was hard to see Oliver Queen smiling since he didn't do it, unless he had a big reason to. A grin has formed on his lips this was clearly a sign that something good has happened between his friend and the cat faunus. Remembering how depressed and hurt he was this were great news, he was glad things were getting good for the archer vigilante. Maybe now he'll be able to be happy having someone close to him that can look after him. Then he thought of Ruby he thought of having something more than just friendship with the scythe wielding petite. He dispelled the blush about to rose on his cheeks before smiling at the archer.

"It went well with Blake?"

"Yes. Yes it did" and Oliver kept his smile.

"I told you she likes you but you didn't listen to me."

"Okay Barry you made your point. I was wrong."

"Looks like things are going to go smooth for you from now on. I'm happy for you."

"I...Honestly ever since arriving to Remnant, I never thought I will ever feel this way again. I kept telling myself this is a new world and it's all about keep holding onto my crusade. I wasn't going to find someone that can make me feel this way again after what happened to me...with losing Felicity. That I was forever to do this feeling…."

"Lonely….?" Barry understood his feeling since he never had Iris returning his feelings.

"Empty more like it. I lost Shado, I lost Sara twice and then Felicity...maybe it's better if no woman should get close to me, because they will eventually die."

"Thinking like that wasn't going to solve anything or make you feel better."

"That's why I accepted it. Now I find someone who is probably fighting as hard as me to help this city, this world to become something worth fighting for."

"You found her she likes you, you like her and now you guys are together" the speedster smiled.

"Yeah that's about it" the archer smiled checking his scroll as his features changed.

"What is it?"

"I think I might have found where Grundy is."

"You found him?"

"I did. Call Snart and Mick, tell them to meet us here."

* * *

(Time skip)

It wasn't long for Barry to returned to the dorm with the rogue members. This was the first time they have ever set foot here it made both members think that things might be changing for the chemistry between the team. But of course Snart and Mick knew that wasn't the case, there was still hostility from both Oliver and Barry. It will be considered a miracle to this today how in Remnant this team was still intact without them trying to kill each other. Then they remembered the collars on their necks as long as they have them they were harmless as puppies. It didn't made the situation for the better that Cinder still hasn't made any efforts to try and get rid of the leashes. Still the woman had the guts to ask Cold to keep tabs on the archer vigilante. Heat put up a regular face while the rogue leader gave them one of his sly smiles.

"What a pleasant surprise for inviting us here Oliver. I do hope we get along for the sake of the" team"."

"Can it Snart. We both know this team isn't in the best of terms" said Barry.

"I did try to be on your good side. Well then, is there a reason for calling us?"

"We have a mission?" Mick was grinning hoping that was the case because he was bored with doing the usual chores in the school.

"Yes we do. A couple of minutes ago I got a reading that resembles Grundy's signature in a desert region in the southern part of Vale."

"Grundy….?" Snart got a little worried knowing exactly who he was.

"We're going after that super strength freak again?" Mick was alarmed.

"Yes we are. Grundy is our top priority because of his strength, he's a big threat to the four kingdoms we can't let him wander around in Remnant. Also he's somehow connected to the White Fang and the Queen since he has being stealing chemicals for weeks. For what purpose? We still don't know" said the archer vigilante.

"Wrong, he's your priority not ours!" glared Heat Wave.

"Mick let's calm down. And I assume you have a plan to fight him? Last time it didn't really brought things to our favor."

"I'll be honest Snart, it's not easy to come up with a battle plan against someone who has the strength of a million men. A frontal assault on Grundy is suicide, our best bet is try to sneak up on him to catch him off guard. If it works, brutal force will be our last resort."

"Great plan, last I checked my heat gun and Snart's cold gun didn't put a scratch on that freak."

"Then I suggest you start using that thing in your head you call a brain. You don't seem to use it often."

"What did you say?!" Heat was glaring at Oliver.

"Easy guys, we're supposed to be a team. Oliver what's with you?" Barry got worried at the archer's sudden change in behavior.

"You're right I'm sorry Mick but like you said, Grundy is our priority not yours and Snart. You two aren't going to give it your best because…."

"Heh go ahead say it...we're criminals. Of course it's not our business to be helping you taking care of another one. And you know what you're right it doesn't benefit us helping you."

"Actually it does unless, if you guys want to return to jail" Barry said with a grin.

"I could car less-"

"Mick that's enough!" Cold turned a glare to his partner who backed down staying quiet" all right Oliver we'll do it your way. Its not like we have a choice in the matter."

A knock on the dorm's door has interrupted any further conversation from the team. Barry answered the door and to his surprise it was Ruby the petite leader had a back pack and she was holding a large brief case. He had no idea what was inside of the case or the backpack, he didn't even knew why she was here not that he was complaining. The speedster will always be happy to see the scythe wielder who was giving him her usual cheery smile. However the girl's face got red keeping her smile but there was something odd about it. She was acting shy again he wondered why she hasn't being acting that way for a while. Then the fidgeting followed another habit she will do whenever she will feel timid. Suddenly something popped from the girl's backpack, it was someone he recognized anywhere.

"Arf!"

"Zwei!" he smiled petting the gray and white dog" what's he doing here?"

"My dad sent it to me from the mail" replied the happy Rose.

"Whoa wait...from the mail?" he thought she was joking" your dad sent a dog through the mail….? Is that even legal?"

"I don't know. He wrote me a letter that he needed to leave Patch for a few days so he sent me Zwei to look after him while he was gone."

"That's nice of him you have Zwei with you at Beacon. I just don't know if he's allowed in the school, I think there's a rule in the student's manual of no animals allowed."

"Then that means you will keep quiet about it" Ruby gave him a wink with her cutest expression yet.

"Oh I don't know I am a teacher's assistant after all. The right thing to do will be to report Zwei to the headmaster immediately" his small grin meant he was teasing her.

The RWBY leader was shocked getting closer to the speedster" Barry you would actually dare report this cute and innocent dog" she showed him Zwei who bark giving one of his cutest expression.

"His cute but not innocent. I kind of remember him messing up my shoes during Christmas."

"Those shoes were old anyway" argued the petite.

"No I bought them weeks ago so they were considered new. Zwei is stronger than he looks and you don't buy him any chew toys."

"I do so buy him those! But he always wrecks them, they're not that durable."

"He can't stay here."

"He will."

"He can't."

"He will."

"You know I'm just messing with you?" he was smiling.

"How dare you!" Ruby turned her back wrapping her arms" I've never being so offended in all my life."

"You're impression of Weiss is terrible. I think she will be offended if she sees you."

The scythe wielder laughed while turning to him with a smile" I'm messing with you too...but seriously you're not telling Professor Ozpin of Zwei, right?"

"Tell him what?" he smirked.

"You're so cool Barry" she blushed and once more her heart will beat like crazy whenever she was with him.

"I know, I'm trying to keep my reputation alive."

"Barry" Oliver was calling to him" I don't want to sound rude but we're kind of in a team meeting right now, can you tell Ruby to come back later?"

"Oh right sorry about that. Look Ruby I-"

"That's right!" the leader gasped remembering the real reason why she came here" you're not the reason I'm here for...not that I don't mind visiting you Barry, I'm always happy to see you" she blushed again.

"Okay...so why are you here? Not that I don't mind your visit, I'm always happy to see you too" the speedster gave a smile.

"Can you let me in? There's something I need to show to Oliver."

"Oliver….? Sure come in."

Ruby smiled again entering the dorm while it got reactions from the rogues. However the archer wasn't happy she was here because they were having a team meeting. When it comes to business Oliver was always serious and he will ignore anything related to a normal life including personal stuff.

"Barry I said we're in a team meeting and you let her in…."

"She said she has a reason to be here."

"That's right Oliver I'm here for you."

"For me….?"

"Uhuh I have something for you. Something you're really going to need especially if you''re going on a mission" the Rose petite couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

"It's right here!" she showed him the briefcase.

"What could you possible have for me that requires a lot of attention?" Oliver was curious as his eyes were on the case.

Ruby's silver eyes were lit up" its only my greatest creation ever after Crescent Rose. I spent weeks making it perfect for you."

Suddenly there was the sound of thunder in the background catching the attention of everyone in the dorm.

"What's happening?" asked Mick.

"Where is that coming from?" Snart gazed at the window and it was perfectly sunny outside.

"Muawhahahahahaha the greatest weapon I could ever create!" the thunder resumed.

"Um...Ruby?" Barry got worried at her behavior.

"And its for you!" she finally opened the case taking out her secret weapon.

"….."

Oliver had his eyes on the weapon before him, the sight of it has caught his attention in many ways. What Ruby was holding was a bow a mechanical one of course but this one, was different from the ones he has seen. It was a mix of silver, black and green and to put its description in one war it looked pretty bad ass. Now the archer has seen many bows in his life but this one was pretty amazing, he took the weapon from the RWBY leader examining it. It was light even with its big size he didn't had a problem carrying it so he approved of it, then he tested the firing mechanizing and was surprised at how fast it went. Meaning he will be able to fire an arrow a lot quicker than the replacement bow he was using. The silver eyed petite has also taken a quiver from the case colored green and it was bigger than his regular one along with arrows longer than usual.

Oliver studied the projectiles yes they were longer but the fabric was made of solid steel. Every area of it and he was surprised yet again, the arrows were light weight just like the bow. It amazed him that a fifteen year old girl was able to built all of this. Looks like there were times Ruby can act like a mature person, at least when it came to making weapons.

"I made the arrows from a special alloy that's pretty much durable to all kinds of attacks, they can take a real beating. But at the same time I made them very light in order to increase their firing speed. I made different kinds of arrows from fire infused dust, to explosive rounds, smoke screen to help you when you're in a tight pinch, electric infused dust and my personal favorite the six shooter arrow. You fired an enemy and it will immediately split into six homing darts I created two types, normal and explosive darts. As for the bow its reinforced with titanium steel and copper steel, I built it from the same material of the arrows. You might have noticed that its firing mechanism is fast, I made sure to adjust to the proper length so its safe to use, safety first. Finally you're going to…." the petite leader paused staring at the group.

"…..."

Ruby saw Oliver was speechless gazing at the bow and the big quiver with arrows. She didn't know if he hates her greatest creation or just love it that no words can describe how he feels. The RWBY leader turned to Snart and Mick and both rogues had the same expression as the archer, so again it was her guess if they like it or didn't. The only one who wasn't speechless was Barry the speedster was smiling at her like he was proud of her. His smile will always make her blushed and her heart skip a beat, it makes her happy and go crazy on the inside. She erased those thoughts now it wasn't the time to be thinking about the boy she likes a lot, she was in the middle of explaining to everyone the glorious and wonderful thing that is her latest weapon creation ever. But what if he doesn't like it? Thinking like that wasn't going to help her she was so proud of creating this baby.

"What….?"

"You...you made this?" Oliver finally spoke still looking speechless.

"Yep!"

"All of this?"

"Yep!"

"Arf!" Zwei seemed to agreed.

"I told you she's amazing. There is no one in Remnant who is better at making weapons than Ruby" said Barry while the silver eyed petite blushed at his compliment.

"This is...this is really...cool" the archer smiled.

"It's pretty cool I made the best bow in the four kingdoms, there is nothing like it" the rosette declared proudly.

"It really does look impressive. But there's only one way to find out if its truly the best, I have to test it out. Unfortunately I don't have the time. I will put it to use during the mission, I will put my trust in you in Ruby."

"Of course! My baby won't let you down! Er..I mean your baby eh...because its yours" the RWBY leader gave a silly expression.

"So he gets a new weapon, what about us?" Mick didn't sounded happy turned to the rosette.

"Like you guys deserve a new weapon" Barry rolled his eyes.

"But I did managed to take a look at your weapons" the scythe wielder turned to the rogues" they're pretty wicked cool, where did you guys get them?"

"I had someone stole them for me" replied Snart.

"Oh. I guess it should be expected from a crook heh…."

"It's not like they were for sale. They had them locked up with the intention of never letting them go. Besides even if they were for sale, I would have taken them anyway."

"I haven't forgotten you stole them from Star Labs and they were both created by Cisco" the speedster gave a brief glare to the rogue leader.

"I'm not taking the credit for it, your friend gets it as it should be" Cold ignored the glare looking at the silver eyed girl" so has Colder said anything about me?"

"Colder….? Oh Weiss! no she hasn't, though she did wish you were hang from the highest floor of Beacon" Ruby felt bad.

"That definitely sounds like her" Snart gave a grin.

"Ruby?" Oliver got the girl's attention" thank you for this great gift. I don't want to sound rude and grateful, but why did you chose to make a weapon for me?"

"That's because Blake came to me and ask me to make you a weapon. She said you were going to need it."

" _Of course"_ he mentally smiled not surprised the cat faunus who was now his girlfriend convinced the rosette to make such a bad ass weapon.

"By the way, don't forget to name your weapon. I was planning of naming it but then I realized its your weapon so you should be the one to do the honors" smiled the RWBY leader.

"I will make sure to do it."

"Arf! Arf!"

"I know Zwei you want to leave the backpack but you can't. Not until we leave for the mission."

"You guys are leaving soon?" asked Barry.

"Yep my team is ready to take on anything. If we're lucky we might find the White Fang's secret hideout."

"Right, according to the information from the Schnee's company records there has been a high level concentration of dust coming from the southern east region of Vale. It's a wasteland zone known as Mt Glenn. It will be the perfect spot for the White Fang to have a base of operations" said Oliver.

"What about you guys?"

"We believe to have found Grundy's location. He's in a desert region south of the kingdom" explained the archer.

"You guys are going after that super strong guy?!"

"We'll be fine. Now I believe it's time that you leave Ruby. I have to finish the team meeting."

"Right I'll see you guys later, come Zwei" she smiled before leaving the dorm.

"Bye Ruby" the speedster bid her farewell.

"So great leader" Mick started" what's the plan against the crazy strong freak?"

The archer vigilante remained quiet because honestly he didn't had an official plan against the Mirakuru soldier.

* * *

(Time skip)

The team have changed into their perspective attire and gear. They were on the docking bay of the bullhead ships ready to depart. Snart and Mick didn't looked that pleased to be heading out for a mission when they should be because they won't have to worry about doing school chores. Both rogues were unsure of the idea of confronting Grundy again considering what happened the last time. Who wouldn't be scared to fight someone with super strength? This guy can literally lift up a bridge or a building as he was picking up a leaf or a rock. Not to mention they almost die if it wasn't for their luck. They did thought of sitting this one out but since they were part of a team they couldn't say no to a mission, especially when they didn't had a choice. It was obey or go back to prison. The ship was bigger than the regular ones looks it seemed to be a special model.

"Are the preparations set?" asked the Arrow.

"They're ready. Just spoke to the pilot and we're set for take off" replied Flash.

"All right everyone on board we head for the desert ruins asap!"

"Wait!"

The archer vigilante didn't noticed the red and black blur that stood in front of him. It was Ruby who seemed to be anxious about something, he was surprised that she has gotten a lot faster since he first met her. Looks like Flash has done a pretty good job to develop the rosette's semblance.

"Ruby what's wrong?" asked the speedster.

"Oliver don't go yet I still haven't told you about the bow's other usage!"

"Other usage….?"

"Ruby wait up!"

The team spotted the rest of RWBY running towards their leader. Snart grinned spotting Weiss who immediately glared at him as soon as she saw him. Mick grinned too when Yang smiled at him and followed with a wink. As for the hooded archer, he was smiling when he spotted Blake he hasn't forgotten that he and her were official. And after the kiss they shared that was pretty much unforgettable he noticed the cat faunus smiled back at him with her cheeks slightly red.

"Ruby not all of us can run as fast as you" scolded the Schnee heiress.

"Sorry but I needed to catch up to Oliver before he leaves."

"What else do you have to tell me about the bow?" said the archer handing her the new weapon.

The rosette was smiling widely her silver eyes lit up" there's more to it. You know how Crescent Rose changes from a scythe to a sniper rifle?"

"Yeah…."

"Well get a load of this!"

Pressing something the bow has taken an interesting turn that caught the four members of the team off guard. It has changed shape, or more precise transformed into a different weapon. What it was a bad ass bow was now, a bad ass sword. The customized blade seemed to be a combination between a katana and a knight sword. Finding out about this has made Oliver to be more impressed with the weapon, yeah he was going to love using it in battle. He will keep his opinion that this was the best damn bow he has ever lay eyes on and it was made by this young girl. Would anyone believe him if he says such a powerful weapon was made by a fifteen year old? No one from his world would believe him, maybe someone from Remnant. The green hooded archer gave a nod of approval holding the now transformed sword, it was the same light weight when it was in its bow mode.

"You have impressed me again Ruby. I never imagine you could make something like this. I like it."

"Isn't my sister a genius?!" Yang was hugging the rosette catching her off guard.

"Sis stop it!"

"What I can't congratulate you?"

"How do I change it back?"

"This button here" Ruby showed the archer the hidden button changing it back to a bow.

"I think I have found my new favorite weapon" Oliver gave a smile.

"So you guys are going after Grundy?" said the blond brawler.

"We have a lead where he could be" said Barry.

"I'm hoping we're wrong at his location" muttered Mick.

"You sound scare, I thought you'll be delighted to go out and fight" the blond was grinning at him.

"Hey I know my limits and against that strength freak I have my work cut out."

"It will still be a worthy fight" she pumped her fist making the pyromaniac chuckled.

"Just make sure not to trust him!" Weiss pointed at the rogue leader.

"Always happy to know your concern for me Colder" he grinned.

"As if! I wouldn't trust you even if you were the last scum in Remnant" the heiress was glaring at Cold.

"Your insults are flattering me. Word of advice if you find the White Fang's hideout, don't get separated and don't get careless. Remember when you're in enemy territory its they who have the advantage. All you need to do is find a way to turn around that advantage to your favor and you won't have a problem getting the upper hand."

"Hmph...I don't need your advice we will do fine as a team."

"It's all about getting the high ground that has always remain the key to victory."

Weiss have lessened her glare" though you're a criminal and can't be trusted I appreciate the word of caution. But like I said we'll be fine."

"Looks like you enjoyed the dance after all" Snart was smiling.

"Don't even bring that up. You had no right for what you did. Even worse when you left me without saying a word."

"If you wanted to continue dancing all you needed to do was ask."

"Shut up!"

While the Schnee heiress was ratting and saying all kinds of insult to the rogue leader, everyone else sweat dropped at the sight. Ruby didn't know what to say but it was similar when she first met the white haired girl at the Beacon opening ceremony. Blake just ignored the entire thing since she was still staring at Oliver thinking about that kiss and the fact they were together now. Barry just shook his head while chuckling, Mick decided to ignore his partner sometimes it felt like Cold enjoyed annoying the icy girl too much. As for Yang she has given a grin at the sight at first, she thought it was obvious that she hated Snart's guts. The second time it was starting to get annoying but the third it made her think that maybe Weiss didn't hated him as much as she claims.

"Weiss would you stop flirting with Snart?"

"What?!" the heiress's face got red" I do NOT like him!"

"Whatever you say ice queen" the blond brawler rolled her lilac eyes.

"Anyway, I think it's time we should be on our way. Isn't that right leader?" Cold turned to the hooded archer.

Oliver who has being staring at Blake since she got here has being quiet for a while. But he was able to hear Snart turning to him and the rest of his team" let's go…."

"See you later Ruby" Flash smiled at the rosette.

"Maybe we'll see each other out there. We're about to go on our own mission" smiled the RWBY leader.

"Go kick some butt Mick!" Yang cheered on Heat.

"Yeah that freak won't know what hit him!" he was now pumped.

As they entered the hatch the archer vigilante turned to the raven haired girl who still had her amber orbs on him.

"Blake...thanks for the gift."

"Ruby was the one who made the weapon, she gets all the credit" the faunus smiled.

"You were the one who gave her the idea. Thank you" he gave her a smile that made her heart melt on the spot.

"Be careful…."

The cat faunus stood with her cheeks red how she wanted to drag him towards her and give him another kiss. But this wasn't the time for any of that, she knew how important this mission was to him. She watched him entered the bullhead as the hatch closed slowly. She was able to take a quick glance at the archer who smiled once more, he mouthed something to her and the faunus was able to figure out what it was. She knew he said those three words, the same words he told her at the dance only this time she wasn't shocked but overjoyed to hear them again. The ship flew off leaving the docking bay while Yang has noticed the strange expression on her partner's face. A playful grin has spread over her lips she wasn't going to waste this chance to ask her what she has being suspecting for a while.

"What's with you Blake? Look at you, your face is so red. What are you embarrassed about?"

"It's nothing" her tone yeah she was being a terrible liar, yet her cheeks remained red.

"You're not fooling me, you've been staring at Oliver since we got here and there was also that closeness you two had before he left."

"We're together" the cat faunus didn't care anymore with denying it since she knew Yang wasn't going to stop bothering her until she comes clean.

"You what?" the blond brawler stood dumbfounded.

"Oliver and I...we're together" she gazed at her teammates with a small smile.

"Oh Blake I'm so happy for you!" Ruby went to give her teammate a hug congratulating her.

"When did this happened?" Weiss was surprised by the revelation.

"Just a few hours ago."

"I just knew things were going to go okay between you two, I just knew it!"

"Wait a minute. Ruby you knew about this?"

"Blake told me" the rosette smiled chirpy.

"What gives?! You told my sister but not me, your partner!" Yang felt offended.

"You never asked."

"Real cute. Hm...Blake and Oliver got together and she doesn't deny it, guess the cat is finally out of the bag eh right?" the blond smiled looking at the three girls.

"Yaaaaanggggggg!" Ruby had to face palmed at her sister's lame pun.

"You did not just said that" Blake was frowning at her, sure she will take any kind of pun her partner will bring except if its a "cat pun".

"I already did."

"I Guess things will never change" Weiss gave a sigh.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: desert region airspace southern continent of Vale)

The team of vigilantes and rogues were seated waiting to arrive at their destination. The Arrow had his scroll opened checking on the map until they arrive at the exact position which it was the desert ruins. He has read all about it from the history books the ruins were part of the remnants of an ancient civilization that dedicated their lives in the fields planting different kinds of vegetables and fruits. However the city was over run by Grimm and no one survived the attack. After that different travelers decided to settled on the ruins with hope of reviving the civilization that was once lost. It didn't lasted long since the Vale war came letting the people to fled while some weren't fortunate and didn't make it. It's being eighty nine years since then and till this day the ruins remains abandoned.

*We'll be approaching destination in exactly fifteen minutes* came the voice of the pilot.

"Roger" replied the archer.

He got up watching that Snart and Mick has gotten on board the desert vehicle that Ozpin has provided to facilitate their traveling through the desert. The headmaster has also provided the archer a motorcycle with wheels that allows it to ride through the sand. They already knew it was going to be hot and each has prepared a water canteen for emergencies as well that they didn't know how long they were going to be here. Oliver gave a smile at his new bow courtesy of Ruby Rose he was going to need it for this mission. Before he could focus on the Queen he needed to stop Grundy it was his Mirakuru strength that made him so dangerous. There was also the reason for him to be stealing chemicals, whatever the Queen has planned is anything but good. His gear was ready as he could hear the bullhead landing, they were here.

*We're here, be careful out there* said the pilot.

The hatched started opening as Snart turned on the engine on the vehicle ready to move out. Flash had his eyes flashing with lightning he was going to do the scouting thanks to his speed. The green hooded archer got on his bike equipped with his new bow and quiver.

"Flash you know what to do. Snart contact us through the vehicle's communication system if you see Grundy."

The speedster was the first to leave in a trail of red and yellow lightning. The archer was second followed by the rogues.

* * *

The Flash speed through the ruins of the ancient civilization. After searching in every corner not having any luck finding Grundy he took a break to have a longer look at the place. The speedster admitted the ruins were pretty it reminded him a bit of Egypt minus the pyramids. The structures and the pillars were similar to what he studied in history class from his world. Flashbacks when he was younger from the time when Joe was studying with him flow through his mind, remembering that Isis was helping him too. Those memories were still haunting him even if its being one year since he was living in Remnant he erased those thoughts now it wasn't the time to be thinking about the past. He was really hoping Oliver was right and the Mirakuru soldier was really here otherwise, they were wasting their time.

" _Man this heat is starting to get to me. Maybe I shouldn't have wear the suit for this mission."_

*Flash what's your report?* The Arrow's voice coming from his scroll.

"Nothing so far. Except more sand and more ruins. Are we going to stay here long? This heat is killing me."

*You can complain once we have capture Grundy. Just keep your eyes open, I know he's here.*

"Roger."

* * *

The rogues were driving in the distance of the ruins not looking forward for this mission. Both were still hesitant after the last encounter with Grundy. If they weren't lucky they could have die and now they were going back at it, its like they say out of the frying pan and into the fire. Snart was always the calm and collected person so his worry didn't show, Mick was a complete different story. He wasn't looking forward to meet the super strength man, he was hoping they don't find him and this mission turns into a failure. Neither consider themselves coward they will always enjoy a challenge but this was an opponent you didn't wanted to fight. Snart stopped the car arriving at the nearby ruins taking the communication device along with the cold gun. He signaled for his partner to get off the vehicle walking to a setting of crushed pillars.

"We should have stayed working at the library."

"You were whining that it was boring and too quiet" Cold glared at the pyromaniac.

"Compare to this, I wouldn't mind staying there. Damn it Snart the two of us can't take on that guy. He can probably lift one of these pillars easily like lifting a feather."

"Please Mick keep quiet I don't wish to hear your whining. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back to Beacon."

"So you think the Arrow's right and the freak's here?"

"It's unlikely for Oliver to be wrong. If he says he's here, then he's here."

"Thanks for blowing my hopes up."

Heat stood in thought as the rogue leader was gazing around the ruins for any signs of Grundy.

"Hey Snart….?"

"What now?" Cold turned looking annoyed at his partner.

"Are you really going to help her?"

As the pyromaniac finished his sentence Snart angrily kept him from saying another word" I don't know you're talking about? We're in the middle of a mission, so keep quiet and keep your eyes open."

He went for the vehicle picking a piece of paper and a pen writing something. The rogue leader returned to Mick showing him what he wrote.

" **Shut up you idiot. Have you forgotten the collar's microphone is still active which means they can still hear every word we say. I told you not to say anything about the Queen. I'm still in to help her as long as she fulfills her end of the bargain getting rid of the collars."**

Heat felt very stupid he couldn't believe he almost let it slip. They have agreed to never say a word regarding their hidden alliance with the Queen. His own mouth could have gotten them in big trouble if his partner hasn't shut him up in the right moment.

"Uh..right sorry…."

"Focus on the mission."

The rogues attention were turned to the sound of something getting crushed. Both gazed at each other as Snart gave a nod readying his cold gun and Mick did the same with his heat gun. The sound came from a pillar further ahead they immediately went to investigate the source only to find nothing. They resume their search through the pillar while trying to ignore the strong heat emitting from the sun it was the expected weather for a desert. Another crushing sound was heard as both readied their weapons, it sounded closer than the first one. An explosion shocked them as Grundy emerged from the dust cloud being combined with the sand. The Mirakuru soldier charged in with his impressive speed he grabbed Mick by his neck ready to crush it as he was made of paper.

Grundy released Heat Wave as his back has being frozen solid courtesy of Snart's gun. The rogue didn't waste time using the lowest of temperature he fired at the super strength man freezing him completely and his partner didn't waste time either. He fired his gun melting the ice and burning him alive, like Snart he was using the highest of temperature making the weapon a raging inferno. After the pyromaniac was done Cold fired his gun again freezing the Mirakuru soldier, that was it they have done it. It was impossible for him to survive such low and high temperatures Mick was the first to celebrate thinking they have won. The best thing of all they defeated him without the help of the Flash and the Arrow. Snart was the only one who was quiet staring at the frozen piece created by his weapon, he somehow had a bad feeling.

"Take that you damn freak!"

"Let's not lower our guard just yet."

"There's no way he's alive after all that."

"Mick!"

The pyromaniac stood shocked when the ice broke through and Grundy emerged. His entire body was covered in burn marks. Heat was still shocked that he was still alive it made him wonder if he was human at all. The Mirakuru gave a cry of anger as he moved to a nearby pillar and lifted with both hand ripping it from the ground with ease. He swung it like he was using a baseball bat and Snart reacted firing at it. The pillar was frozen as it shattered upon contact. Mick fired his heat gun but Grundy dodged it and charged at his closest opponent which was Cold. The rogue leader was taken off guard as the super strength man has grabbed him by his neck just like he did with his partner. Snart was really in a pinch knowing he couldn't escape from the strength of this individual.

"Snart! Let him go you son of a bitch!" Mick got shocked by his collar for cursing.

" _Damn it stupid collar."_

"I will crush your skull to dust!" Grundy glared at the rogue leader.

"Let him go!" Heat recovered from the electric shock firing his weapon again.

The Mirakuru soldier dodged it and just before he made his move on Cold he was gone. He was taken by a red blur, Grundy was sent flying by a shot of yellow electric lightning. Mick noticed his partner was next to him along with the Flash. Snart couldn't believe the speedster has saved his life though it should be expected since he was a hero and he would never let anything happen to him or Heat even if they were criminals. Because that's what the good guys do saving the innocent and those who go against the law. It should be added that it didn't matter who the rogues were, they were still members of this team. Flash kept his gaze on the Mirakuru soldier and looked disgusted by his appearance he was burned from head to toe, no doubt it was the work of Heat Wave.

"About time you got here" said Mick.

"I can't believe he's still standing after being barbecue by your heat gun" the speedster stood shocked.

"Yeah son of a bitch has more lives than a cat" the pyromaniac was electrocuted again by his collar.

"The cold gun and the heat gun aren't enough to stop him we need something very effective against him" said Snart.

The three members noticed something that can be considered unreal. Every single one of Grundy's burns marks were being healed and in a matter of seconds he was back to normal before he got frozen and burned. They were shocked at the sight just like that super strength man was all healed, neither expecting something like it happening.

" _That can't be possible. Oliver told me the Mirakuru can heal all kinds of wounds but not this quick. Not even aura can heal that fast"_ Barry was still speechless at what just occurred.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH I will crush you all!"

"Great just our luck, he's angry now" said Mick.

"If you have a plan, I would like to hear it. Because I'm sure don't have one against someone like him" Snart turned to the red speedster.

Flash gazed around the perimeter of the ruins and an idea occurred to him, as a result he gave a grin" maybe I do but I need you two to play your part right."

"You heard him Mick, let's do what he says."

"Right."

* * *

(Scene change)

The Arrow was speeding through the ruins expecting that they wouldn't be this big, but he was wrong. Apparently they were that big to think so many people used to live here until the Valean war and even before then. He stopped his bike taking a closer look with his semblance enhancing his eyes there was something ahead resembling a run down temple. The hooded archer readied his new bow putting one of Ruby's customized arrows ready to fire it. The archer climbed the long stairway into the temple and as he entered the inside seemed different, not exactly what he was expecting. It was resembling a church, at least one that was similar to the ones from his world. He stopped in the middle of the area where a small grin has formed on his lips. Because he has hoped he wasn't going to be alone even if the person who followed him wasn't Grundy.

"I was starting to wonder when you will show up...Adam."

"Your choice of words. Its like you knew I was coming" the faunus entered the church-like temple.

"I saw you from far away before arriving here."

"Your semblance I presume?"

*Arrow!* Flash's voice came from the archer's scroll.

"Now is not a good time" he muttered taking the device.

*Just to let you know we found Grundy and he's not happy. Me and the rogues could use your help right about now.*

"Looks like you will have to wait I have my hands full" he ended the communication gazing at the second in command of the White Fang.

"Blake isn't with you this time?"

"She has other important things to do...like finding your hideout at Mt. Glenn."

"One of them at least…."

"This is the second time you and Grundy are together. That's enough clue to know that he's on your side."

"Honestly I could care less about that freak. But his strength is necessary for our...employer."

"The Queen…."

"What is she planning to do? What could she offer to have the White Fang working for her?"

Adam only replied unsheathing his sword" I'm glad Blake isn't here. It will be such a shame to see the look on her face when I kill you."

"You will have to wait. I'm not planning in dying any time soon" the Arrow has turned his bow into a sword.

" _I'm not dying again, I won't fail again. I will not...leave Blake."_

They charge as their blades clashed and the faunus was able to see a big difference from the vigilante since their last fight. He was able to tell that the hooded archer has gotten faster and stronger, probably he's been sparing with Blake. It was the obvious choice since he has sparred with the raven haired faunus back when she was still under his tutelage. Every attack was blocked, dodged or countered this was the first time he was fighting against an opponent who was probably above his level. It reminded him when he fought his superior Abel who was truly the stronger one proving his title as leader of the White Fang, needless to say he was impressed with the vigilante's progression. This wasn't going to be easy but this match wasn't truly necessary because he was only following orders to keep tabs on the super strong man Grundy.

Arrow clashed with a stronger attack that made the masked faunus stepped back, it was his chance to break through his defenses. With some quick moves and combos which he learned from watching Blake fight, except he couldn't make clones of himself he outmatched the second in command. Another strike which send him off guard and into the ground however, Adam landed on his feet. He gazed over at the green hooded archer not looking faze by his sheer power he kept a firm grip on his sword Wilt and Blush. The vigilante kept his cool knowing he was stronger and he can handle the faunus at his current level, he will be enough to beat him. His only concern right now that Flash and the rogues will be able to handle themselves against Grundy without him. He noticed Adam has given a soft chuckle as he was enjoying the fight so far.

"Impressive for a human. Even without Blake you're a worthy opponent. I won't have to hold back after all" His cloak and mask started glowing red.

"…."

"Prepare yourself Arrow."

"That's my line" Oliver readied his sword awaiting the second round of their fight.

He changed his sword back to bow and fired an arrow as Adam performed a quick attack unsheathing his sword that destroyed the surrounding area of the church. The attack caught the hooded archer proving how strong was his attack. He was sent to a wall while the faunus wasn't done taking his time for the next attack once more his cloak and mask were glowing red. The second in command walked to the fallen body of the vigilante he wasn't moving, he was going to finish this here and now. Raising his sword he didn't hesitated and let it fall towards the Arrow making sure his aura won't be able to heal him.

The strike that will finish him off.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Evil cliffhanger I know I did it on purpose so hate me. But don't worry I will get started on the next chapter right away.**

 **-I totally imagine Ruby acting like a mad scientist after finishing a weapon.**

 **-I will eventually explain why Grundy seems to be OP it has to do with the Mirakuru in his blood.**

 **-Yep BlackArrow is officially canon I am so happy making this pairing happening. Of the girls in team RWBY I think deserves to be happy the most I just know Oliver will be perfect for her and he will do everything he can to make her happy.**

 **-The other pairings still need development Arcos, FlashRose, Coldcomfort and Blazingheat. However I can say FlashRose is reaching its peek that's all I will say.**

 **-As always thank you very much for your favs, follows and reviews I appreciate it keep them coming. Thank you for over 100 reviews too.**

 **-Off topic I will appreciate it if my new story "The Dark Enforcer of the Revolution" gets some support. It's a Tales of Vesperia/Akame ga kill crossover just in case you didn't know.**

 **-I still don't know what to call the team of Arrow, Flash, Cold and Heat. I also need help in naming Oliver's new bow. If you're wondering what's the bow look like think of it as Serah Faron's bow blade from Final Fantasy XIII2 except its green, black and silver.**

 **RWBY volume 3 WARNING SPOILERS do NOT read if you haven't seen in any of the recent chapters.**

 **Chapter 7- Okay many people were whining because it was a flashback chapter. However this chapter was VERY necessary for the story plot and I think it was a good chapter explaining more about the Fall maiden and how Cinder became so strong (still don't know what the heck was the bug she used to drain the maiden off her power).**

 **Chapter 8- I love it simply because of the Arcos and Pyrrha is conflicted in taking the maiden's power over forgetting everyone including Jaune.**

 **Chapter 9- Holy shit! This chapter was epic and the beginning of a greater battle compare to the one from "Breach". I can see Blake finally reuniting with Adam but I feel sorry Penny she got owned by Pyrrha and that was pretty much over considering she's made of metal and Pyrrha's semblance no contest. As for Cinder's speech I think I know what she's up to, obviously she wants to make the four kingdoms go to war, the incoming Grimm invasion is also favorable to her plan since it will make the kingdoms war possible. With having the maiden's power and all of the dust the White Fang has gathered I can see that she will play the role of a false heroine and save the everyone from the Grimm and prevent the kingdoms from going to war. She will gain the trust of the people making them choose her as their leader and ruler. Sounds like a very diabolical plan she will come up with.**

Next time: Breach


	19. Breach

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 19 Breach

 **"You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war"**

 **-Napoleon Bonaparte-**

(Location: temple desert ruins desert region south outside of Vale Remnant)

Adam has unleashed the attack that cause a red shock wave to destroy everything in its path. The Arrow was caught in the attack and he was sent to the wall landing unconscious. The aftermath of the attack was followed with rose petals the masked faunus was expecting more of a challenge from the green hooded archer. The second in command walked over to the fallen body he could end it right now even if he got orders not to harm the archer. The Arrow has become a symbol of hope to the faunus population making it difficult for the White Fang to gather potential members. It was difficult to spread their ideals when the faunus was supporting the ideals of the vigilante especially his speech from a year ago. Even Blake seemed to have embraced and accepted his ideals of equality. That is why he believed the archer was preventing them from progressing with their plans.

He walked closer to the unconscious vigilante raising his sword ready to deliver the finishing blow. Been aware if he does this he'll be going against Abel's orders not unless he gives him a valuable excuse like he did it on self defense implying the Arrow attack him first and was willing to kill him. Or maybe he could come up with a scheme to make it look like a human was the one responsible creating an uproar with the faunus. They might take arms against humans considering how much they looked up to the hooded archer, either way there were many choices that will go in his favor. And maybe Blake might reconsider and return to the White Fang, she was also brainwash by the vigilante in following the path of equality. A vision of equality has been the faunus organization's greatest enemy after the humans, it was the belief of the founder of the group.

As he raised down the sword the Arrow got back up blocking the attack. Jumping high he changed the weapon back to a bow and fired an arrow which Adam retaliate changing his sword to rifle and fired on the projectile. It caused a massive smoke to covered the entire church-like temper the archer thought the smoke screen wasn't going to do much against a faunus. Because they can see in the dark so it should be fair that they can see through so much smoke, so he might be able to catch him off guard if he makes the right move. Arrow changed his bow back to sword mode and kept his distance from the masked faunus. Trying to come up with a strategy to beat him since both seemed to be in the same level. Adam however, noticed his getting further away from him and he gave a silent mocking sound.

"Hiding through this smoke. I wasn't expecting the Arrow to be a coward. The symbol of hope of our kind hiding from his opponent, you bring shame to our brothers and sisters."

"Better to be a symbol of hope than a symbol of destruction. That's exactly what Abel and the White Fang are doing."

"We desire survival against the humans who oppresses us. There's nothing wrong with wanting to live in this cruel world."

"By stealing, killing, bringing war to the human race. That's not living that's terrorism."

"What other choice do we have than force?"

"You can start by turning yourselves in and show the world that you can take a new path. Show them that the faunus mean no harm to humanity, let them know you want to live with them. To prove your worth in this world as equals."

"A predictable answer from the Arrow, equality. That is nothing but an illusion because humans will never accept us. How many of our kind will have to suffer through discrimination before they can finally understand that?"

"They will never be accepted as long as groups like the White Fang exist. The start for equality can begin with the surrender of that group."

The smoke screen cleared as Adam charged at the hooded archer and he changed his weapon to sword mode. Their blades clashing making small sparks emerging from the collision.

"We will never give up. We will continue with our mission, our vision will remain."

"Then you have doomed the faunus race!"

The masked faunus increased the speed of his attacks it will be a fight to prove which one was faster since both seemed to be pretty good in skills. Oliver realized Adam was lost to his hatred for the humans it was impossible to talk to him through, he wasn't going to stop in his beliefs. This was probably the reason why Abel chose him as second in command of the organization. Blake didn't wasted her breath in talking him out knowing very well it was going to be futile. If he didn't listen to her what were the chances he was going to listen to him? The answer was simple. The eyes behind his mask were full of hatred for the humans but at the same time he kept his cool without losing himself to that rage, but maybe he was really lost after all. Another swing of his new weapon crossing blades with the faunus.

"Watching you Adam seeing the kind of person you've become. I'm really glad Blake left the White Fang, she did the right thing leaving."

That seemed to have caused a reaction in the masked faunus as he gave a small frown changing his sword to rifle only for the archer to changed his weapon firing a couple of arrows to blocked the bullets. Another charge from the faunus proved to the hooded archer that he was losing his cool, his last comment has angered him. Once more their blades clashed but it was clear the green archer had the advantage since he was calm and collected, his opponent was letting his anger get the best of him. Again his concern was on Flash and the rogue hoping they were doing all right against Grundy. Which meant he needed to finish this fight and get to the rest of the team. Right now Adam was using a lot of his strength to try and push him back but the vigilante kept his own strength not holding back.

"What will you know about her? Do you even understand what she went through? Just like all the faunus that were cast aside like garbage and look down on us for only our appearance."

"More than you know. I can tell she's being through a lot but she didn't fell to the hatred like you did. She never lost hope on the White Fang's true vision...equality. She will always held dear the organization that was founded by Hector to create a world when they can co-exist with the humans…."

"Again you know nothing. Don't speak so highly like you could understand our brother and sisters, you will never know our pain. We must stand up and show the humans we can fight and survive for our right to live, by crushing them and take our rightful place as the superior race."

"There's no saving you from this path Adam. You can't be saved I think Blake understands that. That's why she never bothered in proving you wrong."

"You speak as if you know her well."

"I do know her well!"

The masked faunus felt anger at his words. The way the archer snapped its like he did knew the cat faunus that well. Was it possible that his former subordinate was in a relationship with this man? Has the archer vigilante developed feelings for her? That was impossible a human and a faunus. He has never heard of such a relationship, many of his kind prefer to share a relationship with the same race. But this will be something different Blake was always kind of a rebel, not to mention she wasn't interested in having a relationship. If it was true then his former subordinate and partner has gone soft since the last time he saw her. No matter how many strikes he landed they weren't getting through the archer's defenses, proof that he has gotten stronger from their last encounter.

" _This has taken longer than anticipated"_ the second in command took a step back sheathing back his sword.

" _I don't have time to waste"_ the Arrow knew this match was taking too long and the rest of the team were probably in trouble fighting Grundy.

Once more Adam's body was glowing red only this time there were rose petals flying everywhere around him. It looked like this next attack was going to be stronger than the last time, that wasn't happening for the green hooded archer. He couldn't let him succeed because getting caught in such attack might result fatal, aura or not. He reached to one of the arrows Ruby made for him, the one she calls the" six shooter" he will use the regular type. He fired the projectile and it was impressive how it quickly divided into six small arrows while the masked faunus stopped his attack and dodged but was caught off guard as the arrows followed him and got stabbed by all six. He went for another arrow and shoot it hitting its mark, the faunus was electrocuted for a moment notice. That was it even with aura it will take him a while recuperate, the fight was over.

"It seems your skills aren't the only thing that has gotten better, but you're arsenal as well."

"It's the benefit for having good talented friends" he smiled thinking of the RWBY leader.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me…."

"I don't take lives Adam. But it's not up to me to take you down, that right belongs to someone else" the archer knew if there was someone to beat the second in command will be Blake remembering she wanted closure with her past and the White Fang.

"…."

"No matter what I say to you, you're not going to listen. You're hell bent in continuing this path to unleash your hatred on the humans. But eventually everyone gets involve including the faunus you preciously want them to live in this world."

"It's predictable you will choose to spare the enemy. A mistake like that can cost you your life."

"You're not my target at the moment" the Arrow replied coldly.

"Hmph…." Adam recovered sheathing back his sword he heard his scroll beeping just in time when he was planning to fall back.

"Another time then. I was given orders to bring back Blake my superior believes her services are still require."

"Tell Abel he's wasting his time. She's not coming back to the White Fang. Blake made the decision on her own and she no longer wants to be associate with you or anyone from your organization."

"You have grown fond of Blake?"

"…..."

"Be wary of your words. They might seal her fate."

The Arrow didn't replied he left the church without giving a glance at the masked faunus. Adam ignored his presence once the vigilante left as he picked up his scroll it was still beeping.

*You took your time picking my call* the voice didn't sounded happy.

"Apologies sir I was in the middle of a confrontation."

*The Arrow?*

"Yes, he has become stronger. It would seem it was necessary to fight him and see his potential."

*And the results are….?*

"He's dangerous he will become a problem when we proceed with Cinder's plan."

*Never mind the Arrow. I still don't trust that woman, what's your report?*

"As your ordered I've been keeping tabs on Cinder, carefully of course. So far she has been proceeding with her plan on schedule, nothing suspicious for the moment…."

*Keep watching her. The second she shows her true intentions I will be the one to eliminate her. All humans are the same, they can't be trusted.*

"As you wish…."

*And Monochrome? Have you asked her to come back to us?*

"That's a complicated situation sir. Blake doesn't seem interested in returning. In addition the Arrow has made it clear she doesn't want to return to our ranks."

*Since when that human has become her caretaker?*

"Apparently since my fight with him. He has shown a lot of concern for her to a point that might show to be...intimate."

*Intimate? How amusing a human and a faunus. We'll see how that last. But anyway I want you to return to Vale. It seems there's a problem in one of our hideouts.*

"Which one?"

*Mt. Glenn...I wasn't given any details due that I lost communication briefly.*

"Shouldn't I call for backup?"

*No I need you in Vale. One hideout that we lose won't make a difference. If we lose the one in Mt. Glenn it will be because of that foolish human Torchwick.*

"Understood."

* * *

(Scene change)

The Flash speed through the ruins looking satisfied because he managed to get some good news and some bad news. Good news he was able to catch Grundy's attention away from the rogues so the Mirakuru soldier was after him. Bad news Grundy was really angry and he was hot on his heels, not that he was after than the speedster but still having a Mirakuru powered man after you isn't something you would want. At least he was successful in luring him into a secluded area inside the ruins that was part of his plan. It looked like a big hallway with pillars if Grundy follows him then his plan will work. After witnessing his super healing there was no way any of his attacks or semblance will be able to stop him in his tracks. That's why he thought of this plan not caring if it works or not it was the only thing he had in his disposal at the moment.

" _Where is he?"_ the speedster gazed behind him there was no sign of Grundy anywhere.

" _I must have lost him on the way great, I have to get back."_

He couldn't be any more wrong Grundy has jumped on the ground creating a crater. The result caused the ruins to shake like it was an earthquake he ripped a pillar in a attempt to hit the speedster but he failed because of his speed. The enraged man started crushing pillar after pillar causing more earthquakes Flash knew that wasn't a good thing. If he keeps at it there will be a cave in trapping him inside and to think that was his plan to take care of the Mirakuru soldier, Grundy found a way to turn his own plan against him. Barry used his speed to leave the hallway just in time as it caved in thinking the Mirakura man was stupid enough to get himself trapped under the rubble. Yet he was proven wrong as Grundy emerged and charged at him with his speed, the speedster countered spinning his arms rapidly. The whirlwind send him flying and to the ground.

" _I ran out of ideas, now what should I do?"_

Enraged Grundy slammed both of his hands on the ground causing a shock wave after the scarlet vigilante. The attack hit its mark as Flash was on the floor and before he realized it the big man has grabbed him and was ready to crush his neck. His hand was frozen thanks to Snart's cold gun making the Mirakuru man dropped the speedster, the rogues were present. Now it was Barry's turn to be shocked that he was saved by Leonard Snart it didn't made sense, there was no logic in that. Villains saving heroes didn't fit it was the opposite because heroes were good and they safe all kind of people. Needless to say he was thankful the rogue leader saved him when he did, otherwise he would have been dead again. He wasn't planning in dying again and falling everyone especially not to Ruby.

"Your plan backfired" said Snart.

The speedster ran next to the rogue leader not looking happy" if you have a better plan I would love to hear it."

Grundy gave a scream filled with so much anger ready to charge at the three. An arrow was shot on his left shoulder the other gazed seeing the green hooded archer ready to fire another projectile. The Mirakuru soldier gave a glare at the archer the one responsible for the death of his friend and master. Though he was given orders by Slade not to pursue his vendetta against the vigilante he wanted to go through with it, and get justice for brother Blood. The Arrow regrouped with the rest of the team and Flash couldn't be any happier to see him again. The archer noticed the way he was glaring at him there was a lot of hatred in Grundy's eyes. He was familiar with that feeling before from personal experience and others like Slade when he found out he was the reason Shado was killed by Dr. Ivo.

"Glad you could join us" said Snart.

"It's good to see you" said Flash.

"Sorry it took me so long, Adam was no easy opponent."

"Adam….? He's here?" said the speedster.

"Not anymore he fall back. Grundy is our only concern. Everyone, let's give him everything we've got. Together...team ACFH!"

"Arrow!" shouted Grundy pointing at him" you will pay for what you did to brother Blood!"

"Blood….Sebastian Blood" muttered the archer.

"You killed him! I will make you pay!"

" _That's it...that's why he's helping the Queen...revenge."_

"Looks like he has something against you Oliver" said the rogue leader.

"Believe it or not it makes things easier to beat him."

"Really? How…?" asked the speedster.

"Let me get his attention I will make him follow me. The rest of you keep your distance from him."

"Keep away from him, that's easy I can do that" said Mick.

"Grundy! That's right I killed Sebastian, I'm the one you want. Well I'm right here!"

"What are you doing?" Barry got nervous.

"Just keep your distance and let me handle the rest."

The glare Grundy was giving the hooded archer was enough to send shivers to an entire army and probably kill them off with it. The Arrow ran towards his bike while the rest of the team obeyed keeping their distance from the big man and it worked. The Mirakuru soldier was after him and only focused on him he ran like he has never ran before. Good thing the archer's bike was faster he drove to a specific area in the desert not too far from the ruins. If this works then he might be successful in stopping the super strong man he was near the spot as Grundy jumped over him getting in front of him. The vigilante was shocked stopping the vehicle jumping out of the way as it was crushed by a single punch from the super soldier. The hooded archer felt sorry for the bike he really like the vehicle.

But there was a second where Grundy lowered his guard allowing him to fire one of the six shooter at him. Separating into six projectile they collided with the Mirakuru soldier exploding the impact send him flying, he fell to the hot sand. The rest of the team arrived as they witnessed that the super strength soldier has fallen into a trap. He was now desperately trying to escape a large area filled with quicksand. Grundy struggle in anger using every bit of his super strength to try and escape but even with the Mirakuru running in his veins it wasn't enough as the sand was trying to swallow him alive. He screamed and cursed at the green archer wishing him death dozen of times it was worst when he felt like he deserves this for going after the Arrow. Slade has told him not to hold any vengeance on the vigilante when it was him the one who will have revenge on the archer.

"Quicksand not bad" Flash smiled watching Grundy as he swallowed by the sand.

"I saw it on my way to the ruins. I was expecting Grundy will get so angry that he will be blinded to be aware of his surroundings. It's a good thing it worked."

"Is he dead?" asked Heatwave.

"It's hard to say. I thought he died when an entire building collapsed on him. But its safe to say we might have stop him for the moment."

"I hope so there's no way the police can take him into custody. They will need a super prison to keep him locked up" said the speedster.

"I think there's no prison that can hold Solomon Grundy."

"Mission accomplish then?" asked Snart.

"Yeah I already activated the signal beacon to the bullhead ship to pick us up. Let's head to the rendezvous point."

The group returned to the area where the ship left them. Flash had no problem using his speed while the rogues were on their desert jeep with the Arrow with them. Since the archer lost his bike to Grundy still feeling bad since he has grown fond of the vehicle. A couple of minutes later the bullhead ship arrived it landed on the ground opening its hatch ready to board it. The rogues entered the vehicle while the scarlet speedster noticed his scroll was beeping someone was calling him. The caller id got his attention, because Ruby was the one calling him. It was strange she was calling him remembering team RWBY were going to take a mission and that will be to investigate Mt. Glenn where they believe that was the location to one of the White Fang's hideout. His eyes widened of course she will be calling him if she and her team were in danger.

"Ruby….?"

*Barry! You picked up my call!*

"Of course I will pick it up you're calling me. What is it? Is something wrong?" he got worried Ruby wouldn't be calling him unless it was an emergency.

*You can say that again. My team got a mission and it was to Mt. Glenn but Professor Ozpin wouldn't let us because first year's aren't allowed to take those kinds of missions but he let us unless a professional huntsman were to accompany us so he sent us Professor Oobleck we went to Mt. Glenn hunting some Grimm but then I saw two members of the White Fang thanks to Zwei I fell on a hole saving him I got captured and Torchwick was there, then I was saved as my team came in guns blazing and all of that. After that Torchwick and the rest of the White Fang made a break for it boarding a train and now we're going to follow them….*

The speedster listened carefully since he has gotten used to understand Ruby whenever she will go into" motor mouth mode". So far her team has gotten to a lot and the information was correct of the White Fang using Mt. Glenn as one of their hideouts. Going after them could be dangerous and not that he doubted team RWBY since they were considered among the most talented first year teams in Beacon. Still why was she calling him? It didn't made sense Ruby will waste time in calling him just to tell him the team's progress. He actually had a lot confidence in the team unless something was wrong and they needed help even if Oobleck was with them.

"That's great and all, is everything good?"

*I thought maybe you can lend us a hand, We just got on the train…..*

"Do you know where the train is heading?"

*Nope don't have a clue but Professor Oobleck what's that? A bomb!*

"What do you mean a bomb?" Barry was getting worried.

*Uh oh the White Fang knows we're on the train...Barry you….*

"Ruby what? I can't hear you!" he lowered his scroll realizing the call has been lost.

" _That's not good they're in trouble."_

"Barry we have to go!" Oliver called the speedster" the pilot says there's a sandstorm heading this way, we need to leave now."

"You guys go. I got a call from Ruby her team found the White Fang hideout and she sound like they could use some help. I'm going to Mt. Glenn."

"You remember the coordinates?" the hooded archer didn't sounded worried knowing his partner wasn't going to back down from aiding team RWBY.

"I do, I'll be there in a second" he ran off not caring about the incoming sandstorm.

"Is he crazy?" Mick said leaving when there was a dangerous storm coming was suicide.

"He knows what he's doing" Oliver went to the ship's cockpit" close the hatch take us back to Vale!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: underground railroad Mt. Glenn southeast outside of Vale)

Team RWBY weren't having such a bad day during their mission. They were successful in getting a mission thanks to Ozpin bending the rules a little, like he said. They got a professional huntsman to accompanied them which turned out to be one of their teachers Doctor Oobleck, much to the shocked of the team especially Weiss. They arrived at Mt. Glenn and they were pretty much positive that the abandoned city was been used as a hideout for the White Fang thanks from the information the Schnee heiress gathered from her father's company when she visited the CCT. They found the faunus organization and so far so good everything was going rather smoothly. That is until Torchwick decided to turned tail and leave boarding a train, that's when thing started to get complicated.

Each of the train cart they checked had a special surprise turning out to be a bomb. It was the White's Fang way of wanting to get the team and the teacher off the train. Then members of the faunus group engaged the team in combat to make things worse and they were managing to hold their own with no problem. But things got worse the bombs that were been sent off with the carts exploded destroying part of the underground tunnel and that was bad, the openings became entrance for the Grimm to infiltrate. So they were fighting the White Fang dodging the bombs by jumping from one cart to another and behind them stood a large army of Grimm wanting to tear them to shred. So the mission itself turned into something more than they could handle, at least for a first year team.

Ruby dodged any of the faunus thanks to her developed super speed although she couldn't do it too much because it will drain her of her aura. She couldn't do it like the Flash otherwise she would be a real force to be reckon with. But she had her sister and the rest of her team along with Zwei and Professor Oobleck so they were doing good against all the odds before them. Though she recently called Barry asking for his help knowing he will be able to get here in seconds thanks to his speed, he wasn't the fastest man alive in Remnant for nothing. She stopped herself from blushing this wasn't the time or the place to be daydreaming about Barry not wanting to lose focus, that wasn't the last thing she wanted. The silver eyed girl knew what to do they needed to stop the train in order to stop Torchwick and the White Fang.

"We have to hurry! You three go below and try to stop those bombs!" said Oobleck as Weiss, Yang and Blake gave a nod entering one of the cars with the hatch opened.

"What about us?" asked the silver eyed leader.

"We're going to stop this train!"

"Yeah I know, I said that earlier."

Suddenly Grimm from behind the train were been taken down so quickly by the cause of a red blur. Ruby turned her attention to all the creatures that were been beaten, a smile spread over her lips knowing who was responsible. She felt so happy so much joy calling him did the trick and here he was, she readied Crescent Rose ready to resume the fight. The White Fang started to use strong force as some got on the mechs from the Atlas military the young Rose recognized them as the same model mech she and her team defeated when Torchwick was controlling it. Oobleck took a drink of coffee from his thermos before changing it into its weapon mode he hit Zwei sending the dog in a high speed force that took down one of the Paladins. He took down another one releasing a barrage of fire balls at it.

Ruby aided the professor taking another mech down but there were more coming. Yellow lightning was fired hitting one of the Paladins as a red blur got between the two and the Flash stood there gazing at them with a smile. The silver eyed petite was the first to react giving the speedster a bone crushing hug that almost made him spit his own lungs. Oobleck thought the sight was cute but they were in the middle of a situation and it wasn't the time for any of that, so he cleared his throat to catch both teen's attention. Ruby in return broke the hug giving Flash the necessary time to catch his breath sometimes it made him wonder where the girl gets so much strength. Maybe it was a family thing he knew Qrow was strong, Tai Yang is also strong and Yang, there was no argument after seeing what the blond brawler can do.

"Ruby! You go on ahead!"

"But-"

"He can take care of himself" followed Flash.

"Don't worry I'm going to teach them a lesson. Mr. Allen my boy stay with her!"

Zwei whined watching the teacher no doubt he has grown fond of him.

"Go" Ruby smiled as the dog wag its tail and ran after him.

"I thought you guys had the situation under control. This hardly looks under control" the speedster felt like teasing her.

"Hey, we've done enough and everything that we could do" she pouted.

Soon the rest of team RWBY emerged from one of the cart's hatch. The girls noticed the speedster and we're glad to see one of the vigilante here. Though it wasn't missed by Barry that Blake was looking around expecting to see the Arrow.

"Glad you could join us Barry" Yang grinned at him.

"Oliver and the others went back to Beacon" he explained and saw Blake giving a nod though she hid her disappointment she was looking forward to fight side by side with the green hooded archer.

"Dead end!" Ruby panicked seeing the end of the line for the railroad track.

"Now what do we do?" followed her blond sister.

Before Flash could say anything Weiss reacted with a grin slamming Myrtenaster on the ground creating three layers of ice covering the entire group. It was enough to protect them from the collision with the steel gate. A loud sound was heard as the high speed train crashed with the gate destroying it and the iceberg moved forward with such force that it was crushed releasing the female team along with the speedster vigilante. The Flash slowly opened his eyes and saw Ruby trying to get up as well as the rest of the others. The scarlet speedster went to the petite's aid helping her and she smiled at in return, yeah she made a good call in calling him for help. He followed with helping the other girls before they turned before them and gasped at the sight. The thing behind the dead end gate, it was truly ironic.

Who would have thought that the train was heading towards Vale. They were in the middle of the city square with a decent crowd of people present. At least they made it home safe with the mission completed. They were able to stop the White Fang and Torchwick and any plan they were copping. However there were bad news to the results of the mission and Flash was the first to realize it. He remembered how many Grimm he defeated when he arrived to the underground tunnel thinking that was all of them. But the bomb released with the train carts were too many and they have caused a large amount of opening for the creatures of darkness to gain access. The numbers were crazy that even he couldn't do so with the gate opened thanks to the train, the Grimm now has entry to the city of Vale. Or in general they now have easy access to the four kingdoms.

Unfortunately for the speedster he was right as the first Grimm to make an appearance was a King Taijitu enough for the people to start panicking and screaming. They were all running for their lives, shortly a large pack of beowulves arrived with the same amount of Ursai and even a couple of Nevermore. The mission to find one of the White Fang's hideout turned out to be a nightmare for the citizens of Vale. Now it was infested with the creatures of Grimm team RWBY felt bad for themselves knowing this whole thing was basically their fault. It was their mission that made this happened so they were taking the blame for this, so obviously they were going to take responsibility for it. The team followed with the speedster went to the middle of the square facing the Grimm army the numbers were definitely against them.

"Can you guys fight in your current condition?" asked the Flash.

"I think so" replied Ruby.

"Same here" followed Yang.

"We don't have a choice. We can't let these Grimm roam around the city" said Weiss.

"Right this is our responsibility" said the raven haired faunus.

"I know what to do. I will charge you guys up" he smiled getting the silver eyed petite's attention.

"What?" blinked the blond brawler.

"Barry's other ability from his semblance he can increase aura and that also includes semblance and attack power" said the team leader.

"I call it aura charge" said the speedster with a cocky grin.

"Aura charge? It does have a nice ring to it" Yang smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Whatever you do, just do it!" the Schnee heiress dodged an attack from a beowulf.

Flash smirked touching Ruby and Weiss's hand passing the red lightning into their bodies. Both girls were in awe feeling the volume of their aura increased by levels they never thought it was possible. Of course the scythe petite remembered the feeling the first time Barry charged her up and still the feeling was amazing. As soon as he was done he went to touch Blake and Yang's hands doing the same thing he did with the other two. Both had the same expression feeling their aura increased, neither has felt such power before. The results was that both four members of RWBY were surrounded by their temporary increased aura, as their bodies showed the color of it. Ruby was red, Weiss was white, Yang yellow and Blake was black. Flash smiled at his work he was about to collapse when a red and black blur caught him just in time.

"I got you!" smiled Ruby.

"T...thanks" the speedster gave a weak smile gazing at the girls.

" _I only increased their aura to twenty percent and I feel tire. I guess using the red lightning on more than one person can be exhausting."_

"Team RWBY, let's kick some butt!" said the scythe wielder.

Ruby moved faster than usual taking down beowulves with Crescent Rose she was able to fire her weapon in rifle mode faster too. Weiss aided casting various glyphs and to her surprise they were bigger than their usual size. In addition the glyphs were shooting large pieces of ice making it an icicle rain on the coming Grimm the Schnee heiress was liking this power up. Blake sliced an Ursai and activated her semblance only to be shocked seeing two perfect copies of herself next to her. It was like her clone ability has been upgraded to perfection, the clones gave her a nod ready to fight by her side. A grin was formed on her lips charging at the Ursai with her clones. Yang was punching any Grimm that was in her way she couldn't believe how strong she was, one punch was enough to send a Grimm flying.

" _This is great!"_ team RWBY thought in unison.

It didn't matter if the aura charge wears off because reinforcements arrived. Team JNPR shortly arrived after Nora pounded a King Taijitu with her hammer. Jaune lead his team to where they were more Grimm wanting to lower the numbers around team RWBY. The team leader showed his new developed fighting skills from his training with Oliver and Pyrrha and the red head champion aided him teaming up. Ren and Nora did the same showing how strong was their teamwork. Even if they had everything under control more Grimm were entering the city just as Sun and Neptune arrived showing their junior detective badges. Their thunder was stolen by the arrival of the large ships from the Atlas military under the command of General Ironwood. The Grimm were being eradicated within minutes with the impressive fire power of the military air fleet along with releasing its soldiers now the tide has been turned in their favors.

Not too far from the city square Cinder gave an order to Emerald and Mercury to aid everyone fighting the Grimm. Mercury his powerful kicks as Emerald unsheathed her twin pistols before changing them to a pair of mini scythes attached to a chain. The amber eyed woman stood staring before she left she didn't plan to be part of the fighting. From the hole caused by the train crashed emerged Zwei and a Paladin been piloted by Oobleck and more reinforcements arrived to aid the huntsman and huntresses as two bullhead ship made their way to the square.

One belong to second year team CFVY along with professor Port. Yatsuhashi took down six beowulves with one swung from his long sword, Fox did the same with his skills and semblance, Velvet was about to use her weapon but Coco stopped her not wanting her to waste ammo. The leader volunteered to fight for her after taking a couple of Ursai she followed with opening her purse revealing her mini gun and killing a dozen Grimm including a Nevermore. Proving to everyone they weren't a more experienced team in Beacon for nothing.

The second ship belongs to the rest of the members of team ACFH. The Arrow lead the rogues towards the battle. Snart and Mick fired their weapons burning and freezing any Grimm in their sight. The green hooded archer did the same firing arrows and using explosive ones to the creatures that were in larger groups. He turned to see team RWBY were having some trouble since the aura charge has wear off, but the Grimm's numbers were still big. His eyes fell on Blake the raven haired faunus did great finishing another Ursai but there was a Boarbatusk behind her ready to use its rolling attack. He fired a regular projectile hitting the boar-like creature right between its eyes killing it.

"Need a hand?"

The cat faunus gave him a smile with a nod not having a problem teaming up with the archer. Learning about each others move from sparring so many times they managed to make a pretty good team. Truthfully Blake was expecting to fight alongside the Arrow having him by her side made her feel stronger and that she can do anything knowing he'll be watching her back. Together they took more of the Grimm than she did with the rest of her teammates, not that she was complaining because team RWBY was doing good too.

Yang punched another Grimm having a real blast with the invasion. This was the kind of thrill she was looking for wishing Vale would get attack by Grimm more. Even if the aura charged wore off she was still strong and willing to fight not caring about losing the power boost. She kicked a beowulf and followed to use her gauntlets to shoot down an Ursai, one of them went behind her charging but it was caught on fire. The blond brawler gave a grin spotting Mick with his heat gun removing the goggles the rogue looked unhappy.

"It's not nice not to invite me to the party."

"You're invited!" she smirked.

"How do you like your Grimm?"

"Well done."

The pyromaniac gave a grin shooting his gun burning two more beowulves making Yang whistled at the sight.

"A little too well done and toasty eh toasty? Get it...eh even I know that was lame."

"Boo!" came Nora's replied from the far distance making Yang glared at the girl.

"Not that lame I still enjoyed it" he chuckled.

The blond laughed lending a hand to the rogue. Between her punches and his heat gun they were starting to become a tough fiery team. Needless to say that both were having a blast and it was probably the best thing they have experienced since they joined Beacon. Another thing added that once more they were enjoying each others company as they fight side by side.

Weiss froze another Grimm and slashed another with her dust rapier. The Schnee heiress was in an intense battle with the creatures trying to surround her believing they can have the advantage over her. They were so wrong apparently they didn't know who they were fighting, they were going to regret it. She swung her weapon rapidly stabbing more Ursai and the rest of the big pack, she followed with casting multiple glyphs moving from one to another attacking the Grimm in the air. Thing have become busy as she has separated with her teammates and while everyone was still fighting the horde infesting the city.

The white haired heiress has forgotten to check her back when an Ursai lunged at her about to rip her with its sharp claws. The creature was suddenly frozen catching the girl's attention she glared knowing who was responsible. Snart pointed his cold gun lifting his goggles to stare into the eyes of the icy heiress, her glare was brief but she still didn't trusted him. The rogue leader gave that cocky grin she hated so much to see but he walked over her as he wanted to watch her back. She will prefer her partner or anyone from his teammates especially when Ruby was looking after Barry who was still worn out from using the aura charge on all four of them.

"You look like you could need some help."

"Help from you? No thank you."

"Not like you have a choice. There are too many Grimm for you to take on" he fired his weapon freezing a beowulf.

"You have no idea how strong I can be. Don't underestimate me!"

"On the contrary I do know how strong you are Colder. Or have you forgotten that we fought?"

"Fine then shut up and help me!"

He chuckled resuming firing the cold gun at the incoming Grimm" you can count on me with watching your back."

"We'll see about that."

With the combine forces of all the huntsman and huntresses along with the teachers of Beacon and assistance from the Atlas military they were able to reduce the Grimm's number. The remaining creatures were taken down by team work from Professor Port and Oobleck as well as Goodwitch who sealed the hole created by the train crash using her abilities. But not before getting Torchwick out of the train because he was unconscious thanks to Blake who fought the criminal while they were on board the transport vehicle. He was arrested again and put into custody by the Atlas military any remaining Grimm that were still in the city were hunted down by the military and eventually they were taken out making Vale safe once more. On another good thing the innocent people were unharmed since the huntsman and huntresses have acted right on time.

After everything was done they regrouped everyone who was part of the fight. Team RWBY, team JNPR, team CFVY and team ACFH along with Oobleck, Port, Goodwitch and an appearance by Ironwood. Everyone was smiling as they have done a good job dispatching the Grimm and preventing any tragedies from happening, like casualties with the civilians. Arrow gave a smile to Blake which she returned and it was the same with Flash and Ruby. Yang and Mick has actually shared a fist bump while Weiss ignored the grin he was giving her, at least she wasn't glaring at him like she usually does. Jaune and Pyrrha smiled at each other and the rest of the team with Nora cheering and Ren giving a soft smile. Team CFVY looked pleased with the results of their work, especially when they have returned from a tough mission hours before the Grimm invasion.

Emerald and Mercury were helping one of the Atlas soldier taking in Torchwick. The professional thief didn't looked happy that he was captured again and that he will be returning to a stinky jail cell.

"Oh I can't believe that you caught me again. You really taught me the error of my ways, hey hey! Watch the hat."

Emerald and Mercury walked over to Ruby smiling at the teen and she smiled back.

"What happened to your team leader?" the Arrow immediately noticed the absence of Milla Heartdrake.

"She went after the Grimm that ran to downtown" replied Mercury.

"That is true. We detected various signatures belonging to Grimm downtown. We sent the rest of our reinforcements to the selected coordinates to eliminate them" said one of the Atlas soldiers.

"Milla volunteered to aid the soldiers in the extermination. She told us to stay here and aid everyone" followed Emerald.

"…." the hooded archer chose to remain quiet but this has made his suspicions grow stronger.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: bullhead ship docking bay Beacon)

Team RWBY with Zwei were seated on the ledge enjoying the view. After what happened with the Grimm invading the city the team decided to take a break, also with their mission at Mt. Glenn. It made them think how far they have gotten since they were formed at the team ceremony last semester. They found one of the White Fang's hideout they stopped whatever plan Torchwick had on his sleeve, and he was arrested again and they also stopped the Grimm from causing harm in Vale. There were some injuries from civilians but nothing too serious it wasn't the same compare to some of the places like stores and small other buildings where people were having their businesses. All in all it wasn't that bad the city was still standing and all threats were neutralized, because they weren't alone they had everyone from Beacon aiding them.

"Well we did it" said Yang.

"We did it" repeated Blake.

"If we don't get credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed" said the Schnee heiress.

"Weiss a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery. Wouldn't count on it" said the blond brawler.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt and we still don't know why they did this or who that mystery girl was" said Ruby.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending" said the heiress.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something to be proud of" said the raven haired faunus.

"Yeah and if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them" said the silver eyed petite.

"Yay...teamwork, camaraderie, go guys, go team all right good job" Yang leaned on the floor resting" so, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that covered at this point" said Weiss.

"So then…."

"Time for bed?" asked the scythe wielder.

"Oh please!"

"Absolutely!"

"Looks like I got here at a bad time" Barry arrived with his mask lifted seating next to Ruby.

"Barry are you feeling better now?" said the rosette.

"I am, I just needed some time to regain my aura. At least I learned my lesson not to use aura charge on more than one person" he smiled.

"Everything's all right. Your mission wasn't a complete failure and neither was ours. Torchwick was arrested again that's an accomplishment" Oliver arrived with his hood lifted and without his mask.

"Did you guys found Grundy?" asked Blake.

"We did and it's safe to say we won't be hearing from him for a while."

"You guys beat him?" Yang was shocked.

"Not quite but some quick thinking was enough to stop him."

"What could possibly be enough to stop something like...that thing?!" asked the Schnee heiress.

"Quicksand" replied the speedster.

"That will do" said the blond brawler with a grin.

"So...is he, dead?" asked the cat faunus.

"It's hard to say I won't lift my hopes up. Grundy is very strong and dangerous. He might have survived and escaped that quicksand somehow" said the archer.

"Mission accomplished then!" smiled Ruby while Zwei wagged his tail.

"Arf!"

"Teamwork is really something amazing isn't it?" smiled Barry while the young Rose gave a nod in agreement.

"I will have to disagree with that statement."

The group turned to see the rogues walking their way. Weiss gave a sigh trying not to sound annoyed at the presence of Snart but she failed to keep her patience. She gave a slight glare but something was wrong with the rogue leader he has completely ignored her presence, something she has noticed immediately. It made her wonder what was wrong with him because he will always give his complete attention to her before he gets on her nerves with his comments and his grin. It was the same thing with Mick neither of them looked happy which it can be considered strange. Both rogues have actually went on a mission and they also fought the Grimm that infiltrated the city. That was something they liked or something they would prefer doing over doing crappy chores at Beacon.

"Oh great just when I thought I could finally relax you have to show up" Weiss frowned but the rogue leader ignored her something she caught up immediately.

"What is it Snart?" Barry did noticed their unhappy expressions.

"You can start by explaining to us why you two have your aura unlocked and a semblance?" said Heat.

Both vigilante looked at each other while team RWBY was confused. Because they have thought the two heroes have told them about that detail.

"Excuse me?" Oliver didn't understood his question.

"We're not happy that Barry and you chose to keep that a secret from us" said Cold before giving a grin" you thought we wouldn't notice? Well Mick would never have realized but I did. So care to explain to us why you chose to keep it a secret?"

"I don't see a reason why we should tell you two" said the speedster.

"What Barry's saying is we don't have to tell you anything. There's no need to say anything to you two" followed the archer.

"Why the hell is that?" glared the pyromaniac.

"Because…."

"I will finish it for you Oliver. Mick and I are criminals nothing but scum who don't deserve to have the slightest of attention. Just garbage ready to be picked and throw away."

"Well since you put it that way...yes."

"You're really giving us a reason to hate your guts" Mick gave another glare to both vigilantes.

"That's because you two brought this upon yourselves. You rogues chose to be criminals and be treated as low lives to society. Therefore me and Barry have absolutely no reason to trust you or treat you as teammates. We can only see you as the criminals that you are."

Team RWBY was getting nervous and worried at the sight before them. They could literally feel the tension building up around the members of team ACFH. Snart was keeping a cool demeanor but he was pretty much upset with the vigilantes treatment over him and his partner. It was a complete different story with Mick who was vivid and glaring at the two. Barry was serious but he was agreeing with the archer proving that neither of the rogues could be trusted and be seen as equal. The team of huntresses felt like they should go and let them be alone among the girls Ruby didn't like what she was seeing. A team shouldn't be arguing like this or they shouldn't be hating each other. They were supposed to care and trust in each other, teamwork was the key to victory. But nothing good was coming from this.

"Uh guys...why don't we calm-"

"Let them talk it out" Weiss stopped her partner from saying another word.

"Man and I thought Ruby and Weiss got to a bad start" muttered Yang remembering the first day at Beacon her sister had a bad luck in getting to the bad side of the Schnee heiress.

Blake kept her gaze on the four team members especially on the leader since he seemed to have lost all his patience.

"You see this is why we can't never see eye to eye. We are trying to our best to be seen as" good people" but you and Barry are the ones giving us a hard time fitting in" said Snart.

"I find it hard to believe you two want to fit in, or change for that matter" said the speedster.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that when you're not cutting us some slack?!" said Heat.

"Because we believe you and Snart will never change! Those who have been criminals almost their entire lives don't change so easily or even make an attempt to change" said Oliver.

"You said it like you know us so well" replied Cold.

"Actually I do. You see when we were still living on Earth Barry gave me yours and Mick's criminal files from the CCPD records."

"What's the CCPD?" muttered Ruby to her older sister who only shrugged her shoulders not having a clue.

"Central City Police Department" Blake muttered back putting two on two together.

"Oh…."

"Mick Rory orphan at early childhood, set the Central city orphanage on fire when he was only seven years old. Charges for theft and murdered by severe burn marks to the victims were filed when he was eighteen. At age twenty three he set the Central city oil refinery on fire which caused the great wildfire of 2009. Want me to continue?"

When Oliver saw the pyromaniac glaring at him but chose to be quiet he went for the next member of the rogues" Leonard Snart arrested under the charges of theft, kidnapping and even torture. Stole over three point five million dollars from Central city first national bank which was considered as" the great national heist of Central". Also son of notorious criminal Lewis Snart who has been convicted for charges, of theft, kidnapping, torture and murder and he's currently serving a life sentence at Iron Heights."

It took every bit of strength on Cold not to punch the archer square in the face. How dare he mentioned the name of his father the man he hates so much. There was no one on Earth or in Remnant in which he has so much hatred than his very old man. Just hearing his name brought painful memories from his childhood to most recent ones he could still hear the screams of his sister as she was tormented by him. How much she has suffered because of him? Just because he messed with her it was enough reason for him to hate Lewis. Barry stood quiet knowing the information was accurate since he was the one who read their criminal files in the CCPD. However the ones who were shocked at the information was none other than team RWBY. Now it was hard to keep a straight face when looking at the rogues.

Ruby knew they weren't good guys but just hearing their crime charges was enough to make her distrust them. Still the fact both rogues have been helping them against the Grimm gave her a small hope that maybe they can change. Yang was in deep thought she knew Mick was bad to the bone but this was a whole new level of "bad". But deep inside she wanted to trust the pyromaniac and just because it looked hopeless she wasn't planning in giving up on him. Blake was in position to say anything since she was a member of the White Fang and she has done some nasty things while she was in the faunus group. She was a criminal and she understood what they were going through. Weiss was the only one who didn't know what to think she only kept her gaze on the rogue leader.

"You guys have to understand it's not easy for us to trust you and consider you our allies. Everything Oliver read on those files along with the collars you guys are wearing gives us plenty of reason not to" said the speedster.

"I should add that this team isn't official. Ozpin forced us into one, that's something I'm still arguing with him. Not his best decision so far" said the archer.

"Well if the headmaster made you guys into a team, then you guys are a team."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice which it was Ruby Rose. The silver eyed petite was all serious something which was very unusual to see and it was hard to notice, but she was upset. She couldn't stand watching them arguing and getting angry with each other and she wasn't the only one in this, both Yang and Blake gave a nod agreeing with their leader. Weiss was still quiet and in thought it was still unclear if she agrees with her partner. The rogues and the vigilante have blinked not expecting the red cloak girl to speak with such serious tone. The was only one time Barry and Oliver has heard her speak like this it was when team RWBY got their first mission rescuing the school bus full of children from falling off the bridge. They know whenever she got like this they needed to be careful and Yang was grinning feeling proud of her little sister.

"Okay I have had enough of you guys" she crossed her arms yeah she was serious" Barry Oliver your both right, I mean Snart and Mick are bad guys, crooks, meanies whatever. But you guys are been unfair to them."

"Unfair….?" the archer blinked didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah you guys are been so awfully mean. You guys are heroes, you shouldn't be behaving that way. Like Mick said you're not cutting them some slack" said Yang.

"Have you guys thought of giving them one chance?" said the silver eyed petite.

"I know it's not easy to start trusting people like them, people like me" Blake was staring at the archer" but don't you think they at least deserve a second chance?"

Oliver knew what she was talking about. When he found out about the cat faunus past he didn't trusted her he only saw her as another member of the White Fang and someone he needed to stop and put into custody. But he regretted thinking that way of her when he has come to see her as an ally, a great companion and an amazing girlfriend. She was among the close people he would trust with his life. Barry stood in thought and Ruby's words were true hitting the nail on the head. He and his partner were been unfair and mean to the rogues even if they were criminals they at least deserve a second chance to be trusted as teammates. As for the rogues to say Snart and Mick were in awe was an understatement, both were shocked with their mouths wide open. To think team RWBY were supporting them when they just heard about their criminal record.

Well everyone except Weiss who was still silent in deep thought. She has taken a couple of glances at the rogue leader but her expression remained. It was hard to believe the rest of her teammate were been so supportive to the two criminals. They weren't huntsman or vigilante they were just thieves, people that steal and break the law. But Blake's words hold truth in them no matter how bad or the things they've done in the past they deserve a second chance. Or at least the benefit of the doubt even if it was hard to trust the rogues, especially if it was Leonard Snart.

"What the heck is going on?" Mick whispered to his partner not believing what he was hearing.

"They're supporting us" Cold sounded shocked.

"No way…that can't be real."

"Better believe it partner."

"Oliver...they're right. I know that we sound unfair and it doesn't feel right. But I think...I hate to say it but we should try and give them a chance."

"Yeah and didn't Professor Ozpin said they were going through a rehabilitation program?" asked Yang.

"Which I'm still questioning if its really" rehabilitation" what he meant" replied the archer before giving a sigh" okay, I'm willing to give them a chance if Barry agrees with the idea."

"Hey I'm good with it. We're suppose to be the good guys, forget and forgive is also part of the job."

"I don't know about those two but all right. You two will get your chance, and we can start right now."

"Right now?" blinked Barry.

"Snart, Mick if you can give us any leads or any valuable information that can tell us the whereabouts of the Queen or evidence of her identity...then it will be a start for us to trust you."

"…..."

"Can you give us that information?"

"Hey that's not fair. They wouldn't know anything about that" said Ruby.

"Fine. How about information about the intruder at the CCT? Do you know who was that woman?"

"…."

Both rogues were silent after all those questions were said. Mick was trying hard not to spill the beans he was associate with Snart since the rogue leader has told him everything. The alliance with the Queen aiding her with information in exchange for removing their collars. Cold however was cool and calm as usual he only gazed at the vigilantes with a thoughtful expression, pretending he didn't know anything. Now he could care less about gaining their trust as long as Cinder keeps her end of the bargian removing the collars, that was all that mattered to him. Freedom over everything else but then his eyes traveled to Weiss who stared back at him, their eyes met briefly. He didn't know why he couldn't keep staring at those aqua orbs for too long and for reasons unknown he was asking himself if that was really all that mattered to him?

"I don't know anything about the Queen, neither of us don't know. In fact you and Barry haven't told us any of the information you have gathered regarding her. We're both lost in the subject" said Cold.

"They have a point" replied the speedster.

"Then you guys have a long way to go if you want us to start trusting you."

"Oliver that's not-" started the silver eyed leader before she was stopped by her partner.

"Forget it Ruby there's no convincing him, let it go" said the Schnee heiress.

"Barry?" she turned to the speedster.

"I...I really don't know. I want to trust them but...its hard. You probably know when you saw through my memories but I can't trust Snart not after what he did. I once trusted him and he repaid me stabbing me in the back. But you already know that" he turned to the rogue leader.

"Nothing personal it was just business. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Helping those meta-humans escape in return that they will own me a favor in the future was a business worth negotiating."

"Is that how you expect to be with your teammates?!" Weiss has suddenly snapped" to gain their trust through some kind of favor, what favor would that be? To remove those collars in exchange for your cooperation?"

The rogue leader wanted to laugh at the irony of her words she had no idea how right she is. But instead he chose to stay silent with no words to answer her questions.

"Unbelievable I think Oliver is right not to trust you, both of you" the heiress gave a quick glance at Mick.

"And that is why I don't see this team working. It all has to be a favor for you Snart that's not how teamwork works, that's not what its all about. Until those issues aren't solve there is no future for team ACFH" Oliver turned to leave.

"Wait Oliver!" Barry followed.

"Well guess that's that. We tried and it didn't work out, sorry Mick" said Yang.

"No problem I'm surprised you took our side. But thanks anyway."

Weiss gave one last glance at Snart before leaving. Shortly both rogues left as well leaving three members of RWBY.

"We better get to our dorm, I'm really tire. I hope things get better for the team" said Ruby.

"Every team has their ups and down. But this is different both Oliver and Snart are wrong. They're both being stubborn not wanting to admit their faults" said Yang.

"I guess, we did had our problems in the beginning. Weiss not accepting me as leader thinking she was more fitted for the role and the situation with you. But we accepted you as our friend and part of this team not caring you were a faunus" smiled the red cloak petite.

Blake gave a nod thinking if there was a way to talk to the archer without upsetting him with the topic. But she had a feeling that was impossible and it was the same thing with Ruby. She wanted to help Barry accept the rogues too and it was true she did saw the memory of Snart betraying the speedster when he was supposed to help him get the meta-humans that were imprisoned at Star Labs to board a plane that was heading to Lian Yu the island where Oliver spend five years. Yang was in the same boat the blond stood in deep thought if there was a way to help Mick become a better person so he can be accepted in the team. Suddenly she thought of something that might be helpful, but she couldn't do it alone. A grin was formed on her lips thinking of the perfect person to help her.

* * *

"Oliver!" Barry called to the archer vigilante as he stopped at the entrance to the academy.

"If its about the rogues I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not. Remember when you said checking the school's surveillance system when Milla left to get her dress for the dance?"

"What did you see?" the archer was now interested wanting to know.

The speedster took his scroll and open it showing the file footage from the system coming from the dorm's hallway.

"See for yourself."

The archer vigilante gazed at the footage from the device checking the time. The footage was exactly from the dorms where the guest team from Haven were staying at. So far there was no one leaving so he waited patiently and the speedster used the fast forward option to speed things up and as the hour was changing it was starting to made Oliver wonder. As Barry resumed with fast forward there was nobody leaving the dorm its like there wasn't anybody in the room.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She said she needed to return the dress because the one she originally ordered wasn't her size. Now that I think about it, its strange for something like that to happen. Everyone else ordered their dress on time and they have try them on making sure it fits them."

"I'm starting to think she didn't went to the department store at all."

"Then she didn't left the dorm."

"I think she did left it…."

"But how would she left? If she didn't left through the door where…." the speedster's eyes widened" she wouldn't…."

"That she left through the window? I think so."

"But why would she go through the window? Its not the appropriate way to leave for a department store."

"Barry she didn't left to the department store. She left through the window and reach the school's roof, that's the best way to avoid detection because there aren't any surveillance cameras there. Using the roof as her route she will reach the CCT building in no time."

"Okay that makes sense but there are still things that aren't adding up. Milla arrived to the dance with a dress you can't expect she went through the window wearing the dress, I doubt she'll be able to run through the roof on heels or with a dress for the matter."

"She was probably wearing something else and she brought the dress along for the ride. Either way this is a strong piece of evidence that Milla Heartdrake is the Queen."

"Yeah but we still need more before we can tell Ozpin."

"Still this shows that my suspicions are right. We have to keep an eye on her and I think I know where I can find someone who can gather more information on Milla."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"The only person I know who is even better at information gathering than myself. As Ozpin calls him" a dusty old crow"." Oliver gave a smile.

Neither of the vigilantes noticed Snart hiding in a corner of the academy building he has listened to the whole conversation.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Town square Vale)

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury stood on top of one of the buildings with a clear view of the city's square. The amber eyed woman was pleased with the results of today's incident, though it was something that she didn't had panned she was glad it happened. It was perfect because she was able to witnessed first hand what the future huntsman and huntresses are capable of in case there's a Grimm attack in the city. She grinned because this attack is nothing compared to what she has in stored for the people of Vale it will be a complete invasion where no one will be safe or spare. But this test was only the calm before the storm and for now she will let those from Beacon and the Atlas military to enjoy their little victory while they still can. Because it wasn't going to last for too long this was one step towards making her plan a reality.

"All in all I call today a success."

"Those stupid kids sure made a mess of things" said Emerald.

"Yeah, a lot of the faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You think the White Fang will still listen to us?" asked Mercury.

"No, but they will listen to me."

"Adam you're back. I don't see Grundy with you, problems I assume?" Cinder smiled.

"I'm not his caretaker. The fool fell on quicksand back at the desert he didn't made it."

"You were supposed to be accompanying him. He was an important piece for the plan" the amber eyed woman didn't sounded happy.

"It doesn't matter whether he's dead or alive we will resume with the operation. I have orders to keep an eye on the Arrow, he has become a thorn on our side."

"And the Flash?"

"The Arrow is the organization's only threat. Do what you like with the Flash."

"Hear that? You can claim dibs on him" the gray haired teen grinned gazing at the woman.

"In due time Mercury. What's important at this moment is in two weeks from now the Vital tournament will commence. All preparations have to be prepare before then understood?"

"You can always count on us" said Emerald.

"Got it" followed Mercury.

Adam heard his scroll beeping he opened accepting the incoming call. The trio watched as the faunus second in command stood quiet. Cinder knew it was Abel calling him, the leader and superior of the White Fang was the only one who knew the number to his scroll. After a few minutes he ended the call closing the device.

"New orders from Abel?"

"It seems the Arrow isn't the only threat…." Adam's tone sounded strange and it was noticed by the amber eyed woman.

"Well duh there's also the Flash" replied the gray haired teen.

"No...my former partner has been added to the list" he thought about Blake.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Crow bar downtown Vale)

"Hit me."

The mustache bartender raised an eyebrow at the request but he still obeyed. He poured more of the alcoholic beverage on the empty crystal shot glass before it was drank in one swift movement by the older man. Qrow Branwen enjoyed the drink giving a sigh of satisfaction coming to this bar was among his many hobbies. When he wasn't doing missions or gathering information he will usually come here or do some sightseeing in other cities namely those where the female population was abundant. The professional huntsman told the bartender for another shot making the mustache man to sigh, but he still obeyed. Before he was about to take the drink the television hanging on the right corner where there were many bottles of alcohol was showing a news broadcast. He recognized the news reporter as Lisa Lavender admitting mentally that she was attractive.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. Just hours ago terror fell on the city as a large army of Grimm invaded the town square. But luckily the huntsmen and huntresses in training from Beacon Academy step up to face the threat. Accompanied by the faculty of teachers along with the Atlas military together they neutralize the evil creatures. In addition they also received assistance from the vigilantes the Arrow and the Flash, it seemed their combine strength was enough to eliminate the great wave of Grimm. In other news notorious criminal Roman Torchwick was arrested again after a train crashed underground creating a hole that became the cause for the Grimm entering the city. Torchwick who escaped months ago from Atlas penitentiary….*

"Turn that off, those are old news to me."

"I don't mind listening to them" the bartender picked the remote and shut down the television, he followed to clean one of the glasses.

Qrow finally drank the shot glass as a smile grew on his features knowing that someone has seated next to him" Oliver Queen what a pleasant surprise. Always happy to have someone who is willing to have a drink with me."

"Unfortunately I didn't came here to have a drink with you Qrow."

"What else have you come here? It's a bar after all" his smiled faded and his tone sounded bore.

"First of all we sure could have use your help earlier when the Grimm invaded Vale."

"No you didn't. You have plenty of help to defend against them. The kids of Beacon, Oz's crew and let's not forget the great General of Atlas with his mighty air fleet" yep Oliver noticed the sarcasm in the last part when he mentioned Ironwood.

"It doesn't matter how many of us were present. As a professional huntsman you should have been there first, do I have to remind you that you have a responsibility to the people of Remnant as your top priority?"

Qrow gave a chuckle in amusement" look at this, I'm getting scolded by an adult trapped in an eighteen year old's body really cute."

"That's not how it is. I'm eighteen in this world but my mind is of an adult and...why am I even bothering with this in the first place? The point is I find it insulting that while everyone was fighting the Grimm to keep the people safe you were here, drinking and getting wasted."

"I'm not wasted kid...at least not yet" he gave a small grin.

"Do your nieces know that you're an alcoholic?"

"Sure they do" he replied coolly.

"What will they say if they ever see you here?"

"They will understand because I'm an adult and I have the right to drink as much as I want."

"An adult….? That's not exactly the way I see it."

The scythe master gave a laugh" bartender give the kid a shot on the rocks!"

"I told you I'm not here to drink."

"You will at least have one drink with me and that's final. It won't kill you so lighten up."

"All right fine give me a drink" the archer vigilante gave up raising his arms in the air.

The bartender arrived settling a glass shot in front of Oliver. He took a sip and he immediately felt the inside of his mouth on fire. He realized he hasn't had any alcohol since arriving at Remnant and that was quite the shocker since he's been in this world for a whole year. The strong alcoholic taste reminding him when he was in Starling city all the parties he's been to when he was still a rich spoiled playboy brat. Back when Tommy was alive and he took him to all those expensive nightclubs, he drank so much alcohol and all the beautiful women he met, so many of them wanted to sleep with him desperately wanting to get into his pants. His expression when he took the sip wasn't missed by Qrow, the huntsman was grinning.

"Out of practice eh?"

"Maybe I'm not in the mood to drink. It might taste good for you, but not for me."

"Have it your way kid" he suddenly turned serious" so what's your reason for coming here?"

The archer gave a sigh relief happy that he has brought the situation at hand" thank you for getting to the point Qrow. I need your help with something."

"I'm listening. Hit me!" he called the bartender for another drink.

Oliver took his scroll opening the device he search for the picture of the person he needed information the most. While he was doing that the bartender returned with another shot for the scythe master and teacher to Ruby.

"I need you to get me all the information you can find on this person. You're Ozpin's main informant I know you're that good. I did my best but it's not enough, you're the only one I can rely with this task."

Qrow saw the picture the archer was showing him from his scroll he suddenly whistled" not bad Oliver, I like your taste in women."

"I'm serious. According to the information her name is Milla Heartdrake, she's a fourth year student from Haven. She has come along with her team to participate in the Vital tournament."

"All right if you already know who she is, why do you need me?" he drank his glass in a quick movement.

"Because obviously that information is fake I highly believe so, even if I don't have the evidence to prove I'm right you will have to trust me on this one. I really believe her name is not Milla Heartdrake, that name is one of the many aliases she has in her disposal."

"Aliases….? What are you talking about?"

"I think...she's the Queen. I also believe she was the one who broke into the CCT building."

Qrow's eyes narrowed at the mentioned of the name giving one of his most serious expressions" that's a serious accusation. You do know if you're wrong I can report you to Oz and he can suspend you from Beacon for false information."

"That's why I need you to investigate her to prove I'm right. I know how much you want to find her, I want to find her too. You already know she has pawns in whatever plan she has in store the White Fang, Adam, Torchwick, Solomon Grundy they all have an important role in her plan. She also has two important members aiding her if we don't do something to stop her Vale and the rest of the kingdoms will be in great danger. Whatever is her plan I have a feeling is something big. Big enough for us to worry for the future of Remnant."

"…..."

"Will you help me Qrow?"

"Does Oz knows about this?"

"He doesn't. I need the right amount of evidence to prove Milla Heartdrake is the Queen before I can tell him. I can't show up to him empty handed."

"All the better reason not to help you" he gave a sigh before giving a grin" okay kid I'm in."

"Thank you and it's Oliver" he smiled.

"If you're wrong about this cutie you can kiss your life goodbye."

"I'm willing to take the risk if it proves my suspicions true."

"Hm…." the scythe master took another glance at the picture of the amber eyed woman.

"What is it?"

"I think I've seen her before. Maybe it's my imagination I have met many beautiful women during my travels."

"Here's to finally exposing the Queen" the archer raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that" Qrow frowned seeing his glass empty" bartender another one!"

"You should know when you have had enough" the mustache man shook his head.

"I'd say when I had enough, now pour me another."

The vigilante laughed as he took the drink. Maybe with Qrow he can finally get to the truth and find out who really is Milla Heartdrake. If he was right then the Queen's days were number. The only thing that was bothering him was her plan since he still didn't had a clue what she was up to. Not to mention he didn't know if Grundy was alive but he had a strong feeling that the Mirakuru soldier was still around and he will return angrier than before.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: unknown region)

An older man wearing a white lab coat with glasses white bear and white grayish hair was typing in a computer while he was surrounded by laboratory equipment along with many steel barrels that had the bio hazrd symbol on them. He looked exhausted trying so hard to resume whatever he was doing because both his hands and legs were cuffed. The analysis from the machine was showing a large list of the chemicals present he typed different formula and combinations. The sound of a metallic door hissing opened sent chills to his spine he was trembling from the fear hearing footsteps coming from behind him. Next to him stood the man that brought his nightmares since he was brought here. The silver and black armor and the orange mask concealing his face except his cold emotionless dark eyes.

"Any progress?" his cold tone was enough to make the older man trembled again.

"I don't know. I'm been here for who knows how long, I'm tire, I'm hungry and I need rest."

"You already ate and you already slept enough. So cut the excuses before you see me angry."

The man gulped" you gave me rotten meat and I only slept for like twenty minutes that's not enough. I'm a person you can't keep me here like some kind of wild animal."

"You should feel grateful for my courtesy Professor Clint. If you only knew what kind of treatment I give to a wild animal, it makes your situation look like a walk in the park."

"Why do you even need all these chemicals? Many of them are hazardous for the people and the environment. I will not be part in whatever scheme you have in mind."

"You don't have a choice Professor. You refuse to do the work I can be very persuasive in making you change your mind" his tone grew colder if that was possible.

"Please...don't hurt me I have a daughter and a wife. I want to see them again, please let me go."

"If you desire to see your family again then you will continue with this research and obey every word I say."

"But what is it that you want me to do with all these chemicals?"

"Its only something extraordinary Professor. You will create it. Something that will change this world for better or for worse. It will be a new beginning that will welcome the end."

"This chemical is something dangerous I should have known. Whatever it is…." Professor Clint trembled.

"Dangerous….? At first it will be but once its successful it will bring a new era to Remnant."

The older man was scared as the masked man got closer to him. Deathstroke has given a grin behind his mask facing the chemist.

"Feel honored Professor. Because you will be the one to re-create the Mirakuru."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-And thus ends volume 2 I hope you folks have enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **-The hero team name is ACFH (its pronounces "ash" I will like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for suggesting it to me). I also got another name suggestion from someone else (I forgot the user name) to call it "Falchion" FACH but since the first letter of the team is always the leader I have to go with "ash" because Oliver is the leader not Barry.**

 **-I forgot to add the name of Oliver's new bow in this chapter my bad. I might put it in further chapters.**

 **-Yep Slade wants to create the Mirakuru in Remnant so those who guessed right kudos to you.**

 **-Is Grundy really dead? Nope you can be sure he'll be back soon. Seriously like quicksand will be enough to stop him permanently.**

 **-I want to explain regarding team RWBY's semblance effect because of Flash's aura charge with twenty percent of their aura doubled.**

 **a. Ruby- can reach mach 1 of course running a lot will drain her aura way faster.**

 **b. Weiss- glyphs are amplified and double in size becoming stronger and tougher along with the ability of them shooting dozens of rain icicles. The time glyph wide range area increases meaning it can affect not just one or more person but the surrounding area as well.**

 **c. Blake- can create a total of two solid clones (like the shadow clone jutsu from Naruto).**

 **d. Yang- her physical strength reaches super human levels (in the same level as a Mirakuru soldier but not in the same league as Grundy).**

 **-You're probably wondering what's going to be next in the story. Before going with volume 3 I will add some filler chapters necessary for the story such as the following:**

 **a. Snart and Mick unlocking their aura and semblance. Let's face it people you all knew this was going to happen.**

 **b. More development for Coldcomfort and Blazingheat.**

 **c. A date between Arcos, FlashRose and Blackarrow.**

 **d. A chapter focusing on team CFVY.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I appreciate it.**

 ***DC SPOILERS SECTION**

 **Flash season 2- I have a feeling Wells is going to use that drug to make Zoom go slower on Flash since Zoom has his daughter hostage. And also holy crap next episode Reverse Flash makes a come back how awesome can't wait! Reverse Flash went back to his time looks like he's destine to fight Flash again and I'm going to miss Patty I actually like Batty better than Baris.**

 **Arrow season 4- damn it I want to know who the hell is buried on that grave! I have a very bad feeling about it. I'm happy it's not Felicity but this leaves me to believe that whoever is on that grave it must be a very important character so my choices are Diggle, Thea, Laurel and Captain Lance (I have a feeling its Lance) Darhk will obviously kill him when he finds out he's a spy for the Arrow.**

 **Legends of Tomorrow- OMG! What an amazing first episode I'm totally hooked can't wait for the next episode.**

Next time: Cold and Colder


	20. Cold and Colder

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 **Bold are song lyrics**

Chapter 20 Cold and Colder

" **Is it really possible to tell someone else what one feels?"**

 **-Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina-**

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: somewhere in Atlas kingdom territory Remnant)

" _What was I thinking?"_

That was probably the fourth time Weiss Schnee has asked the question. The white haired heiress gave a sigh as she was seated in one of her family limousines. Since the Vytal tournament was weeks away and Beacon was still busy making the preparations they have put on hold any classes. So she decided to return to her home and spent a few days in the manor to relax and prepare herself mentally and physically for the tournament. Though she wanted to bring her team she decided that it was better if she was on her own as much as she hated it. There was a reason why she wanted to be alone because in fact she wasn't really the only one aboard the vehicle. She rubbed her forehead and sighed again doing her best not to frown at the person in front of her.

Has she finally gone insane? Or maybe she was living a nightmare that will make perfect sense. Again she asked why in all that is good and pure was Leonard Snart with her? The rogue leader was seated in the seat before her and he looked pretty pleased that he was going along for the ride. It frustrated her he was here, with her and it annoyed her whenever he will do that cocky smart ass grin. The heiress felt she has lost a couple of screws when she agreed to this, again what was she thinking. It was the fact that she has gone soft and that she has grown fond of her teammates no doubt team RWBY was very important to her, as important as her family. She has become a goody goody for doing this because it was a request made by Yang. The white haired heiress rubbed her forehead again remembering how much she begged her to go through with this.

* * *

" _ **Weiss...Weiss…."**_

 _ **The Schnee heiress was sleeping soundly in her bed not reacting to the person trying to wake her up. Yang gave a sigh knowing it was pretty late thinking this wasn't the right time to ask the girl about it. But she needed to wake her up remembering the kind of trouble team ACFH was going through. So far the rehabilitation program wasn't been such a big success since the rogues were still their normal selves but also, the rest of the team wasn't been helpful because of their distrust towards them. At this rate Oliver's comment will come true, there won't be a future for team ACFH. She wasn't going to let the happen before she started the white haired girl from her sleeping spot. The blond brawler grinned knowing the best way to woke her up and the results were she was going to be upset.**_

 _ **The lilac eyed blond put a finger to her mouth wetting it with her saliva grinning she put it on heiress's ear. Weiss reaction was obvious as she gasped falling from the bunk bed she looked up to see the blond grinning at her. Just before she was about to get up and yelled at her for her rude awakening method she covered her mouth and signaled her to stay quiet. The brawler of team RWBY grabbed her hand leading her out of the dorm into the hallway. The Schnee heiress had her scroll when she was dragged out of her bed before opening to check the hour and she tried so hard not to scream out loud. She managed to keep it to herself not wanting to wake the entire school. Just because she was rudely awaken by one of her teammates didn't meant she was going to do the same with everyone else.**_

" _ **Yang Xiao Long you have ten seconds to explain to me why in Remnant you woke me up at two in the morning with a wet finger" she whispered but her angry tone was still in check.**_

" _ **Okay okay I know I have a lot of explaining to do but hear me out. I know it's late but I needed to talk to you, it's kind of urgent" the blond brawler kept her voice down.**_

" _ **What could be so urgent that you have to wake me up at this hour" she crossed her arms she was still upset but mostly annoyed that she used wet finger on her ear.**_

" _ **Later before going to bed I went to Professor Ozpin's office to talk to him about the falling out with team ACFH. I thought it was important to let him know how things are going out with them but it wasn't necessary because he already knows. I keep forgetting Mick and Snart's collars have a microphone that allows professor Goodwitch to listen to anything they say using her scroll."**_

 _ **The Schnee heiress rubbed her forehead trying to keep a cool head and not lose it. She was still trying to get over the idea that the blond woke her up at two in the morning and she hasn't forgotten about the wet finger. The white haired girl sighed coming up with the right words but it was difficult to do so because she was feeling sleepy.**_

" _ **Yang you have always being a caring person. I don't mind that you care and look after everyone else including our team its an admirable trait. But forgive me if I sound rude when I say this. When it comes to other team's affairs you shouldn't be butting in. Like I told Ruby let them talk it out, they will eventually patch things out."**_

" _ **And what if they don't? So far they haven't done a good job. Oliver is convinced that they can't be trusted that's enough to destroy the team's chemistry. Neither him or Barry aren't willing to give them a chance. Sure Mick and Snart are criminals and they did a lot of bad things but we're missing the point that they're going through rehabilitation r-e-h-a-b rehab. While they're under Professor Ozpin's program they deserve to get that chance for them to be rehabilitated and become better people."**_

" _ **You really believe they can change? I don't blame Oliver and Barry for not trusting them. How can someone do when the rest of your team are criminals. Rehabilitation or not criminals like those two are very hard to turn their lives around and change their ways."**_

" _ **That's pretty much true of course it will be hard for them to make the attempt and change when the people around them especially their teammates don't trust them or looks at them with glares. If it was me I will never change with the kind of treatment they're giving me."**_

" _ **Okay fine you trust those two congrats. You still haven't told me why did you woke me up? What do I have to do in all of this?"**_

" _ **Well…." the busty blond scratched the back of her head hoping she will listen to her" you see I talked another thing with Professor Ozpin and I volunteered to be a rehab coordinator. Basically I will be held responsible for their progress during the duration of the program" she smiled confidently.**_

 _ **Weiss stood shocked thinking she heard wrong. But when she realized her ears weren't deceiving her she let the information sink in and let her brain process all those words.. Yang Xiao Long was going to give the rogues the rehabilitation to change their ways. Finally using all her will not to roll on the floor and laugh her butt off she gave a smile hearing the news.**_

" _ **That's...great Yang congratulations. You're going to do a good job Snart and Mick are in safe hands I'm with you a hundred percent on this."**_

" _ **You're been sarcastic aren't you?" the blond brawler sweat dropped.**_

" _ **Of course I am I...this has to be the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Seriously Yang you, a rehabilitation coordinator? Might as well make an Ursai a teacher in Beacon. May Monty have mercy on their souls they will probably get worse after you're done with them."**_

" _ **Ha ha very funny I'm dying of laughter. Go ahead laugh it up get it our of your system I will have to prove you wrong when I turn Mick into a good guy, you'll see."**_

" _ **You mean Snart and Mick? They're both in the program" pointed out the icy heiress.**_

" _ **Riiighhhtttt" she smiled nervously and somehow the white haired girl didn't like that smile one bit.**_

" _ **What is it? There's something you're not telling me isn't it?"**_

" _ **You can say that again. You asked me the reason for waking you up and you're involvement in this...I hope you understand and hopefully you will take this well."**_

 _ **"Yang tell me right now" her bad feeling was growing worst by the minute.**_

" _ **Let's just say I'm not the only one who volunteered to be a rehab coordinator...I kinda told Professor Ozpin that you volunteered for the position too."**_

"… _ **..."**_

" _ **I'll be helping Mick and you'll be helping Snart…."**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **Weiss?"**_

 _ **By now the Schnee heiress's brain has stopped working the moment her blond teammate mentioned she was going to be part of the rehabilitation program of the rogues. Yang was getting worried at the girl's silence her eyes and her face it was the same expression she gave when they found out Professor Oobleck was going to accompany them to the Mt. Glenn mission. The big white eyes and the clueless form on her lips, yep it was the same. The blond brawler waved her hand in front of her waiting to get a reaction from the girl but she got none. It's like she was no longer there but suddenly her face returned to normal and she looked in deep thought. It was a surprise that she didn't seemed angry, then again she could be wrong. Maybe it was a facade because she was so angry with her for involving her in something she had no interest.**_

" _ **Hey Weiss...you okay? You've been very quiet."**_

" _ **Yes I am" she replied calmly.**_

" _ **Look I'm sorry I know I don't have a right to do this to you. I just told Professor Ozpin that you were wiling to volunteer to help the rogues. But think about it if we succeed, it will be worth it because those two will change their ways and maybe Oliver and Barry will start trusting them."**_

 _ **The heiress started walking going back and forth through the dorm hallway. She was in deep thought and Yang smiled maybe she wasn't that angry and that she was willing to do this. She did had her doubts because she was no fool, she knew how much she dislikes Snart. Of course she will refuse to help him in his rehabilitation but now, she thought she did the right thing putting the white haired girl through this. A grin was formed on her lips maybe things will go smoothly between her teammate and the rogue leader that they might actually hit it off. Yang knew very well Snart had a thing for the Schnee heiress, anyone could clearly see it. What better way to play matchmaker with Weiss helping him with the rehab program. So they help the rogues with the program her teammate might find a potential boyfriend and she, she smiled that was her little secret.**_

" _ **So you're okay with helping Snart become a new person?"**_

" _ **Let's see...it will be right or it will be wrong."**_

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **Yang have you told anyone else about this besides me?"**_

" _ **Um...aside from Professor Ozpin no you're the only one."**_

" _ **Hm...maybe it will be right…."**_

" _ **What? Just tell me already, what are you saying?"**_

" _ **I'm weighting my options. Now I can accept your idea and become a rehab coordinator like you help Snart, lose my sanity in the process. The results of that will be me ending up killing you, get suspended from Beacon, get disown from my family and spend the rest of my life in jail. Or I can refuse your crazy idea kill you anyway only this time I will cut you into tiny little pieces with Myrtenaster, buried your body where no one will find it, leave Beacon and go rogue become the most wanted criminal in the four kingdoms removing the Queen from her pedestal, get disown from my family again, getting hunted by every single military force in Remnant and the results will obviously be me getting killed. Or I can just confess get suspended from Beacon anyway, get disown from my family anyway and spend the rest of my life in jail anyway. What do you think Yang? Which choice will be more appropriate for me to pick?"**_

" _ **Yikes…." the blond brawler has taken a step away from the heiress" guess I was wrong you are angry at me."**_

" _ **Oh I'm not angry with you...I am vivid" she was glaring at the blond brawler before she grabbed her by her orange sleeveless sleeping blouse and started shaking her like a rag doll.**_

" _ **W...Weiss stop you're making me dizzy."**_

" _ **How could you! How dare you! You have no right to make me do something I would never agree to, and without my consent to make it worse."**_

" _ **Be quiet you're going to wake up everyone…."**_

" _ **Let them wake up I don't care. What were you thinking Yang?! What part of" I hate Leonard Snart" don't you understand?! I want to be far away from him not close to him!"**_

 _ **The lilac eyed blond removed herself from the upset heiress calming down" you don't really hate him, you just don't like him which is different. I have a feeling you want to give him that chance so he can redeem himself and change."**_

" _ **You're wrong I want nothing to do with him. I agree with Oliver he will never change, this whole rehabilitation program is a waste of time."**_

" _ **If we let the program continue this way then it will be a waste of time. But we can make it better if we give it a shot. I'm not quitting on Mick and neither should you with Snart."**_

" _ **Why are you doing this?" Weiss rubbed her forehead not wanting to get a headache.**_

" _ **Because everyone deserves a second chance and people like Snart and Mick, they deserve that second chance even more" she took a breath.**_

" _ **Weiss remember that day when you thought you could be a better leader than Ruby?"**_

 _ **The heiress was surprised why would she bring that up? She knew she was wrong in doubting her partner since she got into a bad start with the silver eyed girl. She regretted acting like a selfish brat with an ego the size of Remnant when she realized she was wrong and Ruby was worth of having the title of leader. After that she promised herself she will tried her best to become the best teammate and she was still doing her best. It didn't made sense that Yang will bring this when they were talking a different topic her attitude was wrong and uncalled and she realized her mistake. She will never admit it but she cares a lot for Ruby and sees the leader petite as her best friend.**_

" _ **Okay you lost me. Why are you bringing that up? It has nothing to do with this."**_

" _ **Wrong, it has everything to do with it. When you left Professor Port's class I went outside and overheard you talking to Ruby. I haven't forgotten those harsh words you told her that day I was so angry you will treat her that way. Ruby has never done anything bad to anyone in her entire life and she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Yet you hurt her feelings with your words like it was an every day hobby to you."**_

 _ **Now it was the turn of the Schnee heiress to take a step back scared at the blond brawler. Yang's eyes have changed color to crimson red showing that she was angry when she thought about that day.**_

" _ **You have no idea how badly I wanted to march up there and punch your face so hard. It took me a lot of strength to keep myself from using you for a punching bag. Because of that I was in a bad mood I couldn't stop thinking about it, you brought so much trouble to my sister and now this happens…." she trailed off as her eyes returned to their normal lilac color.**_

" _ **But you know what kept me from walking to you and beat the hell out of you?"**_

 _ **Weiss stood quiet not knowing what she was going to say next. It was anyone's guess what was her reason for not beating for saying those mean words to her little sister.**_

" _ **Because I chose to give you a second chance. I decided to trust you and let things go their way before saying a word about it. To this day, I don't regret giving you that second chance true at first I thought you were an annoying spoiled rich brat who was only trying to torment my sister. But in the end you turned out to be a great friend and teammate."**_

 _ **The icy heiress wasn't offended by her comments she gave a nod" okay fine maybe it has something to do with Snart but its still different. It wasn't that hard for you to put your trust in me because I'm not a criminal, I'm no thief. That's why you can't compare the situation to be of equal ground with Snart's situation."**_

" _ **It's still the same thing. That's what giving a second chance to someone is all about...it begins with trusting that person. This is your chance to finally know Snart better and decide for yourself if you want to trust him and help him."**_

" _ **You're not going to stop annoying me until I say yes?"**_

" _ **You bet besides, you should take advantage that he likes you" the blond brawler grinned.**_

" _ **What….?" the heiress felt her cheeks reddening.**_

" _ **Come on Snart obviously likes you its that obvious. I'm sure he won't argue when he finds out you'll be helping him in his rehab."**_

" _ **I will never…ever like him like that. I don't even like him as a friend you think I will stood that low to fall for a criminal as if!"**_

" _ **I didn't said anything about you liking him back ice queen" the blond grinned again.**_

" _ **Fine all right if its to get you off my back I'll do it. I will be his rehab coordinator I just know I'm going to regret this."**_

" _ **Okay then its settle. Tomorrow I will tell Mick about it and we'll start with the program, you should do the same with Snart."**_

" _ **Does it has to start so soon? Tomorrow I'm planning to return home and stay for a couple of days. I can't do it."**_

" _ **You can still begin the program" Yang was hiding her grin.**_

" _ **And how am I suppose to do that if I won't be in Beacon…." her eyes widened in shock gazing at the now grinning blond" no...no the answer is no Yang he's not coming with me!"**_

" _ **I think it's a great way to take Snart away from Beacon, he can see new places that isn't the school or Vale. Plus it will be favorable for his rehab. But I'm pretty sure you will have to let Professor Ozpin know that he's going to Atlas with you."**_

" _ **He is not coming with me!"**_

 _ **The door to team JNPR's dorm opened and came a very angry Nora Valkyrie glaring at the two girls that were a lot of noise so late at night. Both Weiss and Yang were shocked this was probably the first time they have seen the hammer wielding girl looking so upset. The blond brawler knew this was going to happen because the icy heiress was the one raising her voice so this was to be expected when you can't keep your voice down. The last thing they wanted was to get on the Valkyrie's bad side, apparently they did which it was unfortunate for both members of RWBY.**_

" _ **SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she slammed door shut.**_

"… _ **.."**_

 _ **Weiss and Yang knew everyone in Beacon heard her and they were now wide awake. So before Goodwitch decides to pay a visit both girls went back to their dorm and ignored Ruby and Blake bombarding them with questions like what was that noise?! Or what were they doing awake so late at night? Among many others. After evading the questions and the other two members of the team went back to sleep the Schnee heiress took a glance at the busty blond who was ready to head back to bed.**_

" _ **Just because I'm going along with this that does not mean I have to like it" she whispered.**_

" _ **Fine whatever you say ice queen" the brawler grinned before closing her eyes" you're going to like it…."**_

 _ **It was a good thing the heiress didn't heard her because she has fallen asleep.**_

* * *

" _I already regret doing this. I can't believe I let Yang talked me into this!"_

So here she was on her way home with Snart accompanying her. It was her first day as a" rehabilitation coordinator" she was wondering who she was going to pull this off Lord Monty have mercy on her soul to get through this survive and most importantly stay sane. For starters she didn't had a clue what to do with her role she knew what a rehab coordinator does but she didn't had the knowledge or the experience. But things weren't so lost maybe she can check the manor's library and hope she finds a book about rehabilitation, that was her only safe bet. If she manages to find it, red it all and manages to learn enough she will be a miracle worker. Now putting another bad thing aside her client was her other concern because she still believe the rogue leader couldn't change. Yang was really putting a lot of faith in the rogues when no one was doing such.

" _This rehab program is going to be nothing but a disaster."_

The heiress gave a sigh feeling like a headache was coming any moment. To think she hasn't arrive to her home yet and she hasn't started with the rehab program yet. Her eyes fell on the rogue leader who has taken a glass from the bar section of the vehicle and was pouring some of her father's expensive favorite liquor brand. Now usually she wouldn't care about any alcohol since she doesn't drink, nor she still hasn't reach the appropriate age to consume it. She also didn't care what kind of drink her father would consume but when she sees the person she's "supposed to help" in rehabilitation she couldn't pass this by. No chance in hell she will stay quiet especially when it was Leonard Snart, someone needed to put him in his place and that person will be her.

"Don't even think about it."

"I thought everything here was for free" Cold replied coolly putting the glass and the bottle away from him.

"Not to you so don't even try to get at least one sip."

"This is going to be fun. Now how about telling me the reason I'm tagging along? Not that I don't mind accompanying you to your home."

"I suppose I should tell you now before we arrive. I'll keep it short I brought you along because it's part of the rehab program and also...I volunteered to be your rehab coordinator."

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" Snart thought he heard wrong but he was mainly amused.

"I said I volunteered to be your rehab coordinator! For the next four days that we'll be staying at my house I'll be responsible for your rehabilitation, so you better get used to it."

Expecting he was going to protest or complain the rogue leader started chuckling it only made the Schnee heiress upset at his reaction.

"What?! If you have something to say, then say it!"

"Fine then, you really expect me to believe you volunteered to help me? Forgive me when I say you're lying."

"I...I did volunteered!"

"You're a terrible liar and you know it. You will never volunteer to help me. You would rather get devour by Grimm than to be near me. Face it Colder you hate my guts and if we we're the only ones left in Remnant you would rather take your life than to be near me."

Weiss was about to say a word but kept silent his words seemed to have affected her. Part of it was true she didn't stand him but she didn't hated him that much Yang was half right after all. Yet it hurt her to hear those words not understanding why it was confusing and frustrating at the same time. She gave a sigh looks like she couldn't hide it because Snart figured her out and she did agreed with him she wasn't a good liar.

"Okay its true I didn't volunteered it was Yang who got me involved and yes I wasn't happy about it in the slightest with her. There happy?"

"I knew it all along. But don't feel bad I find this trip pleasant, besides I've been looking forward to see your mansion."

"Well don't get too excited. Like I said I will make sure you get rehabilitated with the following program I have prepared."

"Would it be all right if I take a look at that program schedule?"

"No, you're not allowed to view official rehab program documentation."

"You haven't prepare anything yet have you?" Cold grinned.

"Yes I have!"

"You're lying again" he kept his grin.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

The limousine finally reached its destination and the front fence automatically opened giving entrance to the vehicle. The driver opened the door allowing the Schnee heiress and her rogue guest to stepped out. Snart kept his whistle in check since he was very impressed with the view the Schnee mansion was bigger than he was expecting. He has seen big houses and other types of mansions when he was in Central city but this was truly a sight worth seeing. But it should be expected since he knew the icy girl was the heiress of a family that owns that largest manufacturer of dust in all of Remnant. Cold gave a grin maybe this rehabilitation program wasn't going to be a pain as he thought. Maybe it will be fun especially when Colder was going to be helping him.

"Let me guess. It has fifty bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, a movie theater, an indoor pool with a hot tub, a sauna, a pool table, a study, a bar, a tennis court, a golf course, an air ship port and over a hundred servants working inside and outside. Well did I got it right?"

"Before we enter I will set the ground rules and you better obey them or else" the icy heiress ignored his comment keeping a serious glance at Cold while the driver was carrying his bag.

"I'm listening…."

"You will be in your best behavior while you're in my home. You will not curse, you will not speak unless I said so, there will be no wise comments like" I'm better than you and I love to rub it in your face"."

"You must be talking about yourself" he grinned.

"That's another rule. You will not get on my bad side or so help me" she gritted her teeth with only one comment from the rogue leader he was already on her bad side.

"There will be no drinking or consuming alcoholic beverages you are in rehab after all. Also most importantly no stealing I swear you steal even the most little and insignificant thing and it's back to Beacon where you will be send back to prison."

"No drinking and no stealing very well, I suppose I can deal with that. No one said this will be easy."

"You will do exactly as I said with no complaints. Anything I say goes understood?"

"I expected that as much."

"You will not do that...that" grin" of yours I can't stand it" she kept poking his chest.

"Now I think you're just being...silly. My grin is part of me it makes me part of who I am. You can't keep me from not showing it."

"Watch me. Go ahead I dare you" her aqua eyes were on him giving Cold probably the most serious look she has ever given anyone.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Last but not least. From here on you will address me as Miss Schnee, try it."

"Co-"

"No! Miss. Schnee" she was frowning.

"No Co-"

"Miss Schnee you arrogant smart ass!"

"Forget it I will never call you that. You have better luck teaching a monkey how to use tools than making me say that" he grinned.

"You have broken two of the rules" she was trembling from the anger.

"News flash I don't care" how he's been longing to challenge her authority for a while now.

"….."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Weiss was vivid so many thoughts ran through her head of what to do with the rogue leader. She wanted to strangle him, punch him silly, curse him until her breath gets dry, kick him in the groin oh yeah the last one was very tempting. To think this was just the prelude of what will be the next four days with Snart under the roof of her home. Her glare reached new levels while Cold kept his grin instead of hurting him she ended up kicking his knee with her white boots. The heiress hit him as hard as she could while the rogue leader was on his knees feeling the pain. Just looking at his hurt expression made her smile with satisfaction she walked away from him keeping that smile. Thinking things got for the worse, and perhaps she won't feel so miserable during her stay at the manor.

" _Maybe this rehab program won't be so bad after all"_ she cleared her throat facing the rogue leader" oh and to answer your previous question, the answer is all of the above. Except you forgot the library, the horses stable and the training arena."

"Jonah please take his bag to Harold tell him to prepare one of the guest rooms. He'll be staying with us, unfortunately" she told to the driver.

"As you wish my lady."

"Are you coming or are you staying?!" she called to the pained rogue.

"Excuse me if I'm hurting Colder."

"Hurry up I don't tolerate tardiness. I have a schedule to keep with the program and I refuse to start up late" she ignored him when he called her by his nickname to her.

"Yipee…." he walked over to her who was waiting for him tapping her right foot.

"Welcome to the Schnee estate" she gave him her most convince smile but she really grinning on the inside she will make his life a living hell during the coming four days.

"I'm dying of anticipation" Cold was still rubbing his hurt leg where she kicked him.

"Jonah is father home?"

"Unfortunately my lady the master isn't here. He's very busy at the moment. I believe he's at an important meeting with the members of the board."

" _Right of course he will be busy, always burying himself in his work"_ she sighed which was noticed by Snart.

The servant Harold was now carrying the rogue leader's bag. Weiss has told him of his staying at the manor during the coming days. The man already had the room prepared because all available rooms were to be kept clean and in good condition for situation like this. Reaching a door the servant turn the handle of elegant wood style Snart took a first glance of his temporary room. First it was bigger than then dorm he was sharing with Mick not that he was surprised he was staying at a freaking mansion after all. A bigger bed that will make his dorm one put to shame, expensive furniture and enough space to fit at least three dorms. He got seated on the bed and it was soft he gave a nod of approval he was going to like staying here. The rogue leader turned to the icy heiress patting a space next to him so she can seat with him but he only got a glare in return.

"You can leave the bag next to the bed my good sir. I will unpack later."

"Ahem you will unpack now and you will refer to him as Harold not sir" Weiss crossed her arms not liking his attitude as he was the owner of the place.

"No need to bite my head off Colder I was just been polite."

"You polite? That's a shock and it's Miss Schnee...never mind I won't bother correcting you. That will be all Harold thank you."

"Lunch will be serve in three hours. Please Mr. Snart let me know if you need anything. We desire for your stay at the estate to be a pleasant one."

"Already having a pleasant stay s...Harold thank you" he corrected himself while the heiress gave a nod approving his comment.

The servant gave a bow before leaving the room as the Schnee heiress gazed at the rogue leader. It was strange he was giving a smile it was one she hasn't see before. Not the usual sarcastic arrogant smile, but one that reflects happiness. Obviously she expected something like it but it made her wonder why he was very happy to be here. Of course he should be happy if he was staying in her family mansion and he was the first guess that they have had in a while. That smile had sincerity in it and she couldn't help shake the feeling why would he feel that way. But why would she care of such thing? Leonard Snart was no one to her nor a friend or an ally just someone she volunteered to help on the request of a teammate. The one thing that was bothering her that smile of he's, she actually like it and it made her feel happy.

" _I don't have time to be thinking of this none sense."_

"You can continue enjoying the sightseeing of your room later. Right now unpack your bag in exactly three hours Harold will be outside ready to take you to the dinning hall for lunch. So you better be punctual."

"I know you don't like tardiness you already told me" he smiled.

"I'll be in the library. If you need anything call on Harold."

"I know that too. Going to write the program schedule?" his smiled turned into that grin.

"Just unpack already!" her cheeks reddened leaving the room in a hurry.

Cold had no idea what was that all about. He did noticed her cheeks got red but he thought she was angry at him as usual. But her body language and behavior said otherwise he wasn't that foolish he could clearly tell she was acting different from how she regularly behaves. From her way of acting it sounded as she was embarrassed about something but this was Weiss Schnee. From how he has gotten to know her so far she wouldn't be acting such unless something was bothering her. For now he decided to put it on hold for another time, after all he had things to do. The rogue leader opened his bag ready to unpack his stuff in the room's drawers among them his trademark fur coat along with his goggles and of course the cold gun. He did asked permission from Ozpin to use it since he was preparing for the Vital tournament. Whether Oliver likes it or not team ACFH was competing in it.

He smiled giving another glance at the room _" I can get used to this."_

* * *

Weiss opened the large double doors that it was the manor's library. Her family and her ancestors have kept books, documents and other records for many years. The Schnee were proud and they like relying on important information especially when it comes to history. She was hoping she will find books that can help her get through this rehab program because she honestly didn't had a clue how to do it or where to even start. Yang obviously didn't help her in that aspect and it was the same with Ozpin so she was left with no choice but to search for the right materials on her own. She reached the area where they store the books with psychology themes that's where she believe it was a good topic to begin. Some of them really caught her attention like one titled" the criminal mind"

" _These are good. Maybe a couple more will do."_

Anything regarding criminology was also part of her picks. In order to help Snart she needed to understand how he thinks, see the kind of person he is. The last part wasn't that complicated since she already knew him enough that he was a smart ass arrogant manipulative jerk. Though she did saw him as attractive that was all, his personality was rotten and annoying just like she told Yang she would never fall for someone like him. The heiress picked another group of books ready to head out and come up with something that might help the rogue leader. Once she had everything she needed she left heading to her room and prepare the coming program schedule for the rehab of a dangerous criminal Leonard Snart. It was ironic she came to her home to relax but that was the last thing she was doing.

" _I am so going to get even with Yang after this."_

Lunch started quiet Weiss and her guest were enjoying some oven chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy sauce. Snart was completely lost in the food he has never tasted something so good truly a divine meal. It beat anything he ate when he was in Central city especially the prison food every bite was delicious. It was something to be expected from the servants of a wealthy family like the Schnee and to think they get to eat this kind of food every single day. He enjoyed every bite but it was getting annoying that he was eating in a really long table and that the white haired heiress was on the other side of it. The white haired girl was eating her food calmly her eyes were only on her plate not bothering to look at him. Cold eventually got bored of the silence he was never into the whole quiet meal thing.

"How about that chicken?" he made sure to raise his voice level.

Weiss did heard him gazing at him she told something to her servant Harold. The rogue leader didn't know why the older man has walked across the long table heading his way.

"Yes Mr. Snart what is it?"

"I was asking Colder."

"Yes and she asked me to tell you what is it."

"You're playing messenger boy now?"

"I'm to assist communication while in the dinning hall."

"So I told you what I want to ask her and you go back and tell her and vice versa?"

"Correct sir."

"You know what, I'm going to save you the trouble."

The Schnee heiress saw the rogue leader getting up from his seat taking his plate and walked across the table. It surprised her to see him seated next to her giving her that" grin" he hated so much. She knew he was doing it on purpose to get her angry but it wasn't going to work. She will ignore him and continue to enjoy the meal pretending he wasn't there but it was hard to do when he kept gazing at her with those eyes. Whenever Snart looks at her she was able to tell that those eyes had so much interest like he wanted to know more from her. Truthfully she should be disgusted or upset for such behavior but she hated to admit that deep inside, she actually likes the attention she was getting from him. Now that he will be staying here with her for four days it felt good and bad at the same time, she still didn't understand it.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to start a friendly conversation."

"There is no such thing as a friendly conversation between you and me" she frowned pausing her eating.

Her comment made Snart grinned he truly like whenever she brings those types of comments. This was the reason why he wanted to talk to her while they were eating.

"You could have ask Harold you wanted to talk to me. There isn't any need for you to be seated so close to me."

"And let the poor man be an errand boy going back and forth, no thanks. I prefer to speak for myself instead of letting someone else do it for me."

"I don't mind I am here to serve lady Weiss and her guest" replied the servant.

"Take yourself a break my good man. Neither of us don't need your assistance for the moment's notice."

The heiress rolled her eyes nevertheless, he was right she didn't needed him for the time being" you can go Harold we'll call you immediately if we need your assistance, you don't have any objections since you brought it up do you Leonard?"

The rogue leader was a bit shocked that she has chosen to call him by his first name instead of the usual arrogant smart ass, or low scum, or the classic one "a mere criminal". Something was wrong about the girl before him as she was acting a bit different than her usual. For now he chose to leave it be but he will be keeping an eye on the heiress from now on. It was impossible a girl like Weiss will do a one eighty degree turn and changed all of the sudden, not without a good reason to at least.

"Of course…."

"Very well as you wish my lady. I'll be nearby if you need anything" Harold gave a bow leaving the dinning hall.

"He deserves a break, I like him. Probably the only person who hasn't given me" the I want you dead glare"."

"I wonder why is that?" clearly the icy heiress was being sarcastic before mentally smiling about his comment regarding the servant" Harold has always been the most hard working of the servants in the manor. He has served my family for three generations and to this day there hasn't been a single day he doesn't do his job without giving a smile."

Cold nodded taking a bite from his plate while Weiss was gazing at him. For unknown reason she started playing with her food using her fork pinching the tasty chicken. Such action was completely out of character for her because this was the first time she was doing this. As she gazed at him again Snart stared back at her, their eyes met. This time she couldn't read between those blue eyes what was he thinking? If only she knew. The rogue leader took another piece of his chicken and she stood silent as she was expecting him to talk. Maybe she wouldn't admit it but she was enjoying that small talk.

Honestly she has never like a silent meal even when her family was like that. Her father was quiet during the meal and it was the same with her older sister there have been a few exceptions when Winter wanted to speak. But if she did brought a conversation to the table it will always be about business nothing personal or a fun topic. The heiress mentally rolled her eyes as if the Schnee family will know the meaning of the word.

" _At least I'm not dying of boredom while eating. Even if its him it's not that bad…."_

"He's very loyal to your family. It's not easy to find a person like that. Trust is so hard to earn but so easy to break."

"You would know something like that don't you? You buy people's trust with your favors but that's not exactly what loyalty is."

"If someone is beneficial to my plans I just use that person. I do him a favor in exchange for a favor from him it's like they say you scratch my back and I scratch yours. Its never about loyalty."

"Because you can't get loyalty from anyone the way you are. You don't buy it you earn it."

"I hope you can teach me that with the rehab program you're about to make" he grinned" is it all right if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you called me by my first name?"

"Your first name is Leonard right?"

"Yes but so far you have never called me by it. You always call me by insults and quite frankly I don't mind. I have earned a reputation to be fear and despise its understandable."

"So it would have been better if I call you scum over your name?" she blinked.

"Like I said I don't mind. You better not be getting soft on me Colder, I'm not planning in calling you by your name."

"Okay if you wish to be call by an insult. How about Snart ass?"

"Snart ass….? As in smart ass?" the rogue leader gave a chuckle because it rhymed" very original."

"I'm glad you're pleased" she smiled if only Yang were here she would have laughed her butt off she knew the blond brawler of the team would have like it.

"Looks like I'm going to like my stay in your home after all" he took a scoop from his mashed potatoes.

"Is it all right if I ask you a question as well?"

"Go ahead, a question for a question I suppose. It's the same as a favor for a favor."

"Why were you so nice to Harold? I admit I was surprised your change in character and treatment towards him."

"As I said I like him. He hasn't glare at me or shown any ill intentions. It's safe to trust him."

"So you trust him because he's nice with you even if he knows who you are?" she stood in thought.

"It's not easy to trust anyone when you have my reputation."

Weiss gave a nod it was so obvious. Oliver and Barry didn't trusted him and therefore he didn't trusted them back. He was a criminal and they were vigilantes not exactly the best combination for a team. Maybe with this information she might have something to start with for the program. But there was something else that was bothering her one of his early comments about doing favors. Leonard Snart was clever but also he was also manipulative he will use someone beneficial to him and when he no longer needs that person he will back stab him. This was cleared up by Barry who revealed he once trusted the rogue and he got betrayed by him. Snart admitted he released those bad people in order that they will repay him back with owning him a favor. Her aqua eyes fell on him they were serious, they were narrowing showing anger.

"Something I said Colder?" the rogue leader did noticed her change of expression.

"As a matter of fact yes. Is it true you will use anyone you will see fit?"

"As long as its beneficial to me then yes. That's how I do business with other criminals. I'd rather have them as my allies than my enemies."

"…..."

Cold knew he has said something wrong because the heiress's expression changed to one of anger. Of all the times he has seen her upset this was by far the most angry he has seen her get. Maybe his choice words weren't wise especially when he was going through rehabilitation and this girl before him was trying to help him. Not that he didn't like it here on the contrary he was enjoying his stay at the Schnee a lot it was better than been at Beacon. But now he might have overdid it and perhaps his stay wasn't going to be welcome here. He rather be in good terms with the icy heiress but it didn't meant he wasn't going to miss the chance to annoy her or mess with her. She wiped her mouth with the napkin keeping a glare to the criminal in rehab.

"What about me? Am I someone you can use because I'm beneficial to you?"

"…..."

The Schnee heiress took his silence as a yes getting angrier" Harold!"

"Yes my lady" the servant arrived in an instant ready to serve the heiress.

"I'm done for the day thank you so much for the food."

"Would you like some dessert?"

"I don't know about the guest but as for me I'm not hungry. I suddenly lost my appetite" Weiss fixed another glare at Cold.

"As you wish my lady."

Snart watched her leave the dinning hall knowing it was his fault she got upset with him. The rogue leader stood in thought deciding to finish his plate he had that coming for running his mouth. Now of course he had no intention of using her as one of his victims Weiss was completely different she was strong, smart, cold and calculated. In battle she was a ruthless war goddess that didn't show mercy to the Grimm, like a blizzard storm. That's why he admire her she was really something, she was someone he has come to respect and look up to. Not to mention she was very attractive her long white hair and her aqua eyes were an epitome of beauty, the scar on her right eye define her beauty even more at least that was the case for the rogue leader. He smiled finishing his plate happy that he has eaten such a delicious meal.

"Would you like some dessert Mr. Snart?"

"Please call me Leonard Harold and yes I would like some dessert. What do you have in the menu?" he smiled.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was a relief that Harold decided to bring him back to his room once it got dark. Honestly he still didn't knew his way into the large mansion and he could easily get lost in it. He would have appreciate it if Weiss gave him a tour of the manor but then again, a tour would probably take a whole day. The heiress didn't had time to waste since she was hell bent in getting the rehab program a start. She did spend the rest of the day preparing everything he admitted it was very admirable of her to be willing to go all the way just to help him. It was strange she didn't wanted to do this but yet she did anyway and according to her she was doing it for the sake of her teammate. It got Snart thinking that she was very loyal to her comrades no, her teammates were her friends even he could see that.

Currently the rogue leader decided to get a glass of water luckily Harold helped him find the kitchen to the fridge. Thank goodness he was present because he would have gotten lost without the servant's help. He has also offer to help him get back to his room but it was all right with him because by now he has memorized the way back. On his way he reached the terrace where it had an amazing view of the patio that was something he needed check out for another time. But Cold has stopped on his tracks when he heard a beautiful sound coming from outside. With curiosity he stepped on the terrace to know the source of that sound it was definitely a voice. When he stood on front to get a better view of the patio his eyes widened gazing at the elegant yet expensive fountain. There stood someone he wasn't expecting to see at this hour.

Weiss Schnee stood wearing her usual attire gazing at the fountain but her eyes traveled to the night sky filled with stars. The aqua orbs were on the half shattered moon letting the gentle breeze caress her body never realizing she was being watched by someone she didn't like. This was a beautiful evening for the Schnee heiress remembering her past when she was younger. Times when her mother was still alive and she will sing to her under the same dark stared sky. The sound of her smooth gentle voice that brought a smile to her face it was beautiful more than her own. She was the one who inherited the singing talent from her while Winter inherited her strength and will power. A small tear fell from her left cheek thinking of the woman it was through her she was inspired to sing from her heart.

 **Six thirty, winter morn**

 **A rose by any other name**

 **Eva leaves her Swanbrook home**

 **Kindest heart which always made**

 **Me ashamed of my own**

 **She walks alone but not without her name**

 **Eva flies away**

 **Dreams the world far away**

 **In this cruel children's game**

 **There's no friend to call her name**

 **Eva sails away**

 **Dreams the world far away**

 **The good in her will be my sunflower field**

 **Mocked by man to depths of shame**

 **Little girl with life ahead**

 **For a memory of one kind word**

 **She would stay among the beasts**

 **Time for one more daring dream**

 **Before her escape, edenbeam**

 **We kill her own loving heart**

 **Eva flies away**

 **Dreams the world far away**

 **In this cruel children's game**

 **There's no friend to call her name**

 **Eva sails away**

 **Dreams the world far away**

 **The good in her will be my sunflower field**

As Weiss finished her singing Snart stood as he was rooted in the spot. Ever since he saw her singing it was like he has been put under a spell that couldn't be broken. Now the rogue leader was never a religious believer or a man of faith but if angels existed, then they must have the voice of the white haired girl who stood before the ivory structured fountain. Never in his entire life has he heard such a wondrous and beautiful voice this girl had such a talent that even a hater of music has to acknowledge it. Cold has acknowledged it very well and as he gaze at the white haired heiress he was wondering why the beat of his heart was increasing by the second. That wasn't all there were times his heart will skip a beat and such action has happened before, a couple of times actually.

Why was this girl had this kind of effect on him? He was smart enough to know he was attracted to her ever since he first laid eyes on her. But recently the more he spend time with her the effect was getting stronger and he was starting to feel something strong for her. The follow up question was if he was falling for her? Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company he seemed to have it bad for her. He didn't know if he should laugh but those thoughts were put aside when he noticed she was staring at him. The white haired girl probably realized he saw her singing yet there was no hint of anger in her face. It was strange she wasn't yelling at him cursing at him for watching her but instead she left heading back to the mansion. The rogue leader decided to return to his room before he does heard her.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Snart woke up early took a bath and quickly changed to a decent shirt, black pants with white sneakers. As soon as he left his room Harold was waiting for him the rogue leader gave the servant a cordial smile as he was lead through the halls. He knew today he'll be starting the whole rehab program with his new coordinator. The servant brought him to the place where it was considered the library section of the manor. Cold admitted was impressed because it looked as big as the library from Beacon with the same amount of books and shelves. Weiss was seated in one of the tables reading a book there was a small white board and a stack of books next to the heiress. The rogue leader didn't like the look of things it felt like he was going back to school and those weren't happy times for him.

Memories when he was in high school flow through his mind. The times he went to detention because he got into fights with kids trying to bully him. When he arrived home and his father beat him up for been called by the principal everything else that lead him to vandalized school property getting his first juvenile record. Then the memories of his father beating down on his mother blaming her because he had a weak and worthless son. That was the last thing he wanted to think about he wished to erase his past like nothing happened and maybe think about a happy normal childhood. Now he was about to get lessons similar to school only this time his teacher will be a seventeen year old, who mentally added she was pretty. So things weren't that bad at least he had some eye candy.

"Please tell me we're not doing this."

"We are! In order to" rehab" you I must know more about your life from your childhood to the present. So sit down we're starting now."

The rogue leader wanted to protest but one look from the icy heiress made him keep his mouth shut and obeyed taking a seat in the table.

"I will ask you various and answer them honestly. I will not tolerate lies" she frowned as she cleared her throat reading a piece of paper.

"First question. Why are you a criminal?"

"Is that a trick question?" Snart thought she was messing with him.

"Answer it."

"Because I like it. If I want something I take it is that simple."

"Obvious answer I suppose. Second, is there another type of life you would like to live besides this one?"

"The life of a criminal you mean? No I haven't thought of something else, I'm a thief that won't change. This is the only life I have live by and I will continue to live it."

Weiss nodded gazing at the paper" why?"

"Why….? Because it's the only life I know. All these questions are sounding dumb."

"And why is that? There must be a reason why you chose to become a criminal. I highly doubt you decided one day and told yourself" I want to steal for a living" isn't that right?"

"Yes that is...very true" Cold was starting to feeling uncomfortable with the questions.

"Which this leads to my next question. Oliver already said your father was a criminal too. I need to know more about the rest of your family, what kind of people were they?"

"Pass…."

The Schnee heiress noticed the change of expression from the rogue leader. It seemed she has hit a nerve within him looks like she did well in choosing the questions. Learning from his personal life wasn't going to be easy Snart was obviously not going to share that detail. She wasn't planning in giving up she will get an answer even if it means she will have to make him spit it out. Snart wanted to get up and leave the place there was no way he will say a word about his personal life especially his childhood. As much as he likes the white haired girl he wasn't planning to spill the beans and tell her his life story. She hasn't earn that right yet not without paying a prize and it didn't had to be paying him with lien but knowing her she will never do such thing.

"What do you mean pass?!"

"You heard me I'm not answering that question, pass."

"I need you to answer all of them if you want to make some progress. Well that is, if you really want to make some progress."

"The question is too personal I'm not telling you. So move on to the next one."

"You will answer it or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what send me to jail? If you want me to answer you that question you will have to answer me the same question."

"What? You want me to tell you about my family?!"

"Not necessary you can tell me more about yourself. I only know the basics. What do you say Colder? You tell me something personal about you and I'll answer your question."

"I'm not telling you anything, you're the one who needs the rehab not me!"

"Sometimes I wonder. You look like you could use some rehab yourself."

"Are you going to answer the question or not?!" the icy heiress finally lost her patience.

"Are you going to tell me something about you?"

"That is it!" she got up from the table glaring at the rogue leader" you obviously not interested in getting better or even wanting to be here."

"That's not true I'm enjoying my stay here."

"But do you want to be here?"

"What's the point? You don't want to be here, doing this. It's because of your teammate asking you to do this."

"We already had this conversation I told you Yang made me do this with little choice to refuse."

"Wrong it's more than doing this because she made you. This is about pride."

"Pride?"

"I'm not doubting your loyalty to your teammates but I've come to learn that you're pretty proud of yourself. That's why you agreed to do this it's all about your pride of wanting to rehab me. You will never forgive yourself if you say no, your pride won't let you. Am I wrong?"

The Schnee heiress stood quiet and admitted Snart was smarter than she was giving him credit for. There was pride in her reasons but she also couldn't say no to Yang. The blond brawler sounded so confident that the rogues can change for the better she was sure Mick can change but it was different for her when it comes to the rogue leader. So far he hasn't shown any interest in wanting to change his ways and to think she still have three more days before returning to Beacon. She considered herself a patient person but even her patience has that limit and the rogue leader was destroying it. But there was a lot of truth in his words so she wasn't going to deny it after all her family was basically the meaning of pride in addition with stubbornness. The white haired girl flicked her pony tail to the opposite side facing the rogue leader.

"That's right I'm proud and that was part of me wanting to agreed with this along with my teammate believing that people like you deserves a second chance. I wanted her to be right and assume you can become someone better than you are now, I wanted to be prove wrong. But you not wanting to do this is only proving to me I was right all along. I want to help you but you're refusing my help so what else can I do?"

"Why should I answer a personal question to you? It's not like you will understand, what to expect from someone who has everything?"

Weiss glared at him for his comment now he was pushing it. He didn't knew her and he was already making assumptions looks like he wasn't as smart as she thought.

"You hoping to know anything about having a hard life when you have all of this!" Cold gesture to the entire library namely the mansion" your parents gave you everything on a silver platter without any effort or even earning it. The perfect life of a rich girl who has nothing to worry about except what to wear today, what make up to wear or even worrying without breaking your nails-"

Snart was cut off by the sudden slap that has struck his right cheek. The heiress was giving him the meanest glare he has ever seen so far. This glare signifies she was really angry with him his comment has done that effect and maybe it was wrong to said it. Cold admitted that was uncalled for that she didn't deserve it true she didn't wanted to do this but she was willing to try whether it becomes a success or a failure. Now the right thing to do will be to apologize and try to calm her down but with her expression he knew it will be a waste of time. The white haired heiress looked like she was ready to eat him whole like a hungry Grimm wanting to devour its prey. Anything he might say will only make it worse and he already screw up enough as it is.

"You have no right to talk to me that way no right! You know nothing about me I have no obligation to tell you about my life because you are nothing to me! You should be grateful that I was willing to invite you to my own home the least you should do is show a little gratitude! This is exactly why you will never change you will remain a criminal, the only place suitable for you is a jail cell. Oliver and Barry will never accept you and Mick as part of team ACFH because you two are nothing but worthless parasites! I can't stand looking at you it reminds me how much I despise you! You don't want to answer the questions fine by me it saves me time so I can focus practicing for the tournament. I knew this whole thing was nothing but a waste of time…."

Snart watched the heiress leave the manor's library in a hurry his obvious guess that she was heading back to her room. This has turn out into an unfortunate event he didn't meant for it to happen it wasn't in his intention to make her this angry. Not to mention he sworn he saw her eyes were teary her outburst has caused to release tears. But he knew someone like her would likely keep her emotions and check and she will explode her own way. Whatever way she will use to relief her anger he didn't wanted to be near so he did the most common thing and he back to his room, locked the door just in case. He knew how capable the Schnee heiress is fighting with her weapon there was no way he wanted to be her target. Aware that he made a mistake and created a big mess he needed to fix this and make things right.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him so much!"

Weiss was walking back and forth in her room she was angry she was ready to kill anything that moves. Especially if that anything was named Leonard Snart again she tried to remember why in all of Remnant she will agreed to help the rogue leader. That's right Yang got her involved in this scheme, this charade. This was the biggest mistake she has ever made in her entire life helping this person get better when it was so obvious he didn't wanted to be help, or change for the matter. There was no way she'll be able to stare at his face without slapping it or punching it, her anger was reaching new heights. Her scroll started ringing having an incoming call when she opened it gazing at the number her anger flared up. Speak of the devil and it will appeared or in this case she will call you, she recognized Yang's scroll number anywhere.

"What?!"

*Your tone says you're not happy. I guess you're not having a good time with Snart.*

"You think?! This is all your fault! If you never got me in all of this! I would have been relaxing, resting and mentally preparing for the tournament but noooooooo I have to play the good teammate and babysit the arrogant smart ass which I'm still asking what was I thinking when I accepted! You better not be around when I return to Beacon Yang because you're in a hell lot of trouble."

*Damn looks like my attempt at hooking you with Snart failed big time….*

"What….?" the Schnee heiress gave a blank expression.

*Uh oh...did I said that out loud? Weiss you didn't hear anything this is me joking around...so pretend you never heard that okay?*

"WHAT?!"

*You didn't hear anything repeat after me you didn't hear-*

"I heard you loud and clear the first time! You mean to tell me this whole rehab coordinator was nothing but a hoax and your true intentions were to play matchmaker with me and him?!"

*If I say no will you believe me?*

The white haired girl took a breath calming herself" I will repeat myself you better not be around when I return, I am still thinking over which of the three choices I will pick."

*Okay I admit at first that was my intention but wait, let me explain before you start chewing me up. The rehab coordinator plan is real because I did spoke with Professor Ozpin and he agreed to it. True we don't know a clue about been a coordinator for rehabilitation but we don't necessary have to follow the rules. Let's spend time with them get to know them better, start trusting them into giving them that chance. Just have fun its like having a small vacation before the tournament starts.*

"Your definition of fun is really misleading" the icy heiress gave a sigh" I'm sure you must be having a blast with Mick."

*Totally we did so many fun things we played video games, made fun of the book worms at the library, have an eating contest and I even let him touch my boobs.*

"Wait...what?" she blushed at the last part.

*Got you heh like I will let Mick do that...not yet anyway.*

"Only you will mix pleasure with business."

*So...are you still angry with me?*

"You bet I am I hope your date with Mick backfires and you had horrible days ahead!"

*What was that Weiss? I can't hear you...you're starting to break out...can you hear me...bye….*

The heiress frowned knowing the blond brawler did that on purpose trying to ignore her words. She closed the device she was right, she was still feeling anger. If she doesn't do something about it she might go ballistic there was only one thing she could do to release some steam. The Schnee heiress knew what to do going to the closet and taking out her weapon Myrtenaster some sparring was what she needed. It will be more effective if there were any Grimm to kill but since there weren't any in this region training with herself will have to do. It will also help if she imagine Snart was her opponent and she will take great joy beating him up. If she feels better after this then maybe she might be able to look straight at his face without wanting to punch that arrogant of he's.

* * *

(Time skip)

After a while of been in the training room of the manor Weiss was finally done. She left feeling a bit better now that she managed to remove some of her anger and frustration from her system. During the training she was in deep thought about recent events what has happened at the library has made her thinking a lot. Her choice of words towards Snart how she told him she hated him calling him a parasite maybe she over did it. She didn't like him and she didn't get along with him but even someone like him didn't deserve such treatment. For a moment she put herself in his shoes of course he wouldn't answer her a very personal question she would have done the same too. She wasn't going to live with herself unless she finds him and apologize. It was still in her mind his expression before she left he was serious, but she could tell there was hurt in his eyes.

"Harold" she spotted her servant nearby" where's Leonard?"

"Mr. Snart is in the pool my lady."

"What? Under who's permission he was allowed to go there?" she frowned thinking the rogue leader will start doing whatever he feels like in her home.

"He's a guest I thought he will be allowed to use the facility."

"He should at least ask for my permission before going. Never mind I could go for a swim myself."

Snart was seated in one of the reclining chairs of the indoor pool. It was the most elegant pool he has ever seen talk about class proving the Schnee family knew how to live a luscious life. The rogue leader has changed into a pair of black swim trunks with some blue lining. Currently he was enjoying some lemon ice tea Harold brought him earlier it will have to do because he couldn't drink any alcohol which it was a bit annoying. Though he seemed to be happy he was in thought he couldn't forget the events that took place at the library. Every word the heiress said have really bothered him they were truth and yet he couldn't stop thinking about them. Or maybe because those words hurt him more than any defeat he took from the Flash, any beating from his father it felt worst than anything.

Taking another sip from the cold drink he heard the sound of the door opening. Turning he was surprised to see the icy heiress but wearing something he wasn't expecting to see. Weiss was wearing a one piece white bathing suit with a honey colored towel wrapping around her waist. The swim suit really go well with her it brought he beauty to a whole new level, he kept his attention on his drink. Not realizing the white haired girl had her eyes on him the moment she entered the indoor pool. At sight of him her eyes softened remembering when she snapped at him and said those cold words. Even she knew how wrong she was and everything she said was uncalled for. The problem was she didn't know what to say, she was never good at apologizing and she also was worried he will hate her or not even say a word to her.

"Glad you could join me Colder."

" _He's still talking to me that's good"_ she didn't smiled but she was happy.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Guess?" he actually smiled showing her his glass of ice tea.

"Good."

Cold saw her removing the towel showing the white swim suit in full. His eyes were on her thighs and her legs he admitted they were nice for a girl her age. It didn't matter whether she was a bit skinny or flat in the chest department since he was never into busty women in the first place. He never gave thought about the woman's body but he didn't care if she was curvy skinny or chubby. If he likes her then he will like her, to him it was that simple. Taking another sip of his cold drink he didn't notice the icy heiress staring at him and once their eyes met he was able to see there was no anger in them. It surprised him to see her this way and it was even bigger shock that she looked hurt. The Schnee heiress was probably feeling bad because what happened recently, mentally he smiled. He took into account as she removed her hair clip releasing her white hair, she looked even more beautiful with her hair down.

"Leonard get in the pool."

"Thanks but no thanks. I like it here."

"I don't care of your opinion get in the pool now" she was frowning already getting irritated by his behavior.

"Colder let me enjoy the ice tea. I don't feel like swimming. I would like for my leash not to get damage from touching the water."

"The collars are water proof so nice try and I am not asking you, I am telling you. So join me in the pool now!"

The rogue leader knew he wasn't going to win the argument so he obeyed. He finished the ice tea right away knowing he won't be able to continue enjoying it, getting up he went to the pool. The icy heiress got seated on the ledge before giving a small leap to enter the water she smiled the temperature was good not too cold not too hot. It was hard not to pay attention at the man next to her it was hard not to gaze at his muscle chest. Snart was a bit buff and he was in the category of eye candy just the thought made her blushed. But obviously she wouldn't admit it and she will never say it, but she will keep on stealing glances at him her eyes roaming on his body. She cleared her throat seeing him getting on the pool now that he was here she will tell him what she needed to get off her chest.

"Water's fine I hope you don't glare at me for not enjoying the pool."

"I…." she bit her lower lip" don't be silly I won't do such thing. I just needed to talk to you and this is the perfect opportunity to do so."

"I'm here I'm listening."

"About what happened at the library…."

"No need to say a word. I understand you're anger and I did got carried away, I shouldn't have said those words. Like you said I should be grateful that you're doing this for me whether you're doing it for pride or just for your teammate. I am thankful you invented me to your home "

Weiss was shocked and even more hearing his sincere tone" you're apologizing to me….? Maybe you're right but I also got carried away my behavior was wrong I shouldn't have treated you that way. I'm suppose to be helping you get better and instead I'm making you worse. I feel ashamed that I have failed as a rehab coordinator."

"Don't beat yourself for it. What do you know about been a coordinator for the criminally insane? You don't have the knowledge you're not to blame the blame goes on your blond teammate for getting you involved in this."

"Don't remind me I haven't forgotten her. I will be giving her a piece of my mind when we return to Beacon" she actually smiled feeling like she was getting along with him.

Snart chuckled swimming next to her" if you're still willing to resume with the rehab I have no problem if you do. However, I think it should be beneficial for both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I still don't want to answer your question and you won't tell me anything personal about you. Here's my proposal you ask me a different question, I will answer it in return that you will answer a question from me. Think of it similar to twenty questions except its only one. What do you say Colder?"

Weiss stood in thought it wasn't such a bad deal she will have to think carefully of the question. But she could take this to her advantage and get him to spill the beans in revealing more of his personal life. Either way this was good for her because she will be doing her job in the rehabilitation with the exchange that she will have to answer whatever question the rogue leader asks her. He wasn't planning in asking her about her family that was for sure there was one thing she did put a lot of thinking. Back at the dance he did asked her about the scar on her eye so he might he repeat asking it that was a question she wouldn't bother in answering. It's not like she had a choice if she didn't accept it will only create more problems between the two. There was no way she wanted to snap at him again.

"All right I accept your terms as long as its not something too personal. I still can't trust you unless you show some cooperation."

"Fine by me I'm suppose to open up to you. All part of the rehab program."

The Schnee heiress stood in thought before coming up with her question. She signaled Snart to swim near the elegant stair case to enter the pool. Both got seated feeling the warm water in their knees and legs.

"Were you always a criminal?"

The rogue leader gave a chuckle" what you really want to ask is why did I chose to become one?"

"I asked you that question and you replied because you like it. I don't consider your answer acceptable so I improvised" she crossed her arms.

"Clever I admire your smarts. The answer...its all in the family. This is suppose to be the part where I reveal my past to you. My sad part where you take pity on me and comfort me with your words."

"This isn't a joke. I want to know unless you want to tell me. I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm the one who suggested this so I will tell you. My mother was a wonderful person she was hardworking and caring, she was always there for me."

Weiss was surprised seeing his sincere smile this was a side of Leonard Snart she hasn't seen before. For some reason she like it to be able to see the rogue leader like this showed that he was human and maybe a good person. She kept her eyes on him paying a lot of attention to him this will definitely will help her in the progress of the program.

"Things weren't good in the economy of my home so she had various jobs to try and sustain us but that didn't lasted long. Now comes the bad part of the story it wasn't always a happy life. My father since you already know what kind of man he was I will give the short version. He didn't like my mom having more than one job so every time he came home and she wasn't there...let's just say I'm the one who got to pay for her absence. Even when she was there he abuses her the same way he did with me. Thing got worse when she had my sister it was always his way no matter what. He was never hard worker stealing was his only talent, he was never a family man…."

"That's enough Leonard you don't have to continue" the heiress didn't wanted to anymore she got the idea why he was involved in the life of crime.

"There's more Colder. Years later when my sister was born and grew older my mother left my old man sadly he somehow won custody over me and my sister don't ask me how he did it, things got more complicated after that. My old man was robbing more than usual and pretty soon he wanted me in his business. I did refused at first but it didn't had a choice you my dad have his ways with action and words. If I didn't help him he will go the lengths to put my sister in harm…."

"What….?" Weiss stood in shocked.

"He will threaten to harm her if I didn't obey him knowing my old man he will dare to lay a hand on her. Until he was finally sent to prison for the rest of his life back then I was old enough to look after her. The only way I could sustain her was to follow the only way of life I have ever known."

"….."

"There you have it. The sad story of Leonard Snart been a criminal is what am I'm good at its the only purpose I have learn to follow. It's like a calling when you look at it, heroes like Barry and Oliver had their own calling to dress up and help people. My was to use my intellect to steal valuables to take whatever I will feel like. That was my way to survive to take and to deceive those that will be a potential threat."

" _He only wanted to protect his sister that's why he became a criminal. He didn't had a choice but to listen to his father"_ the heiress mentally smiled the rogue leader really didn't wanted to be the person he is today.

"Anything else I should add Colder?"

"No that will be enough I appreciate you chose to tell me. I might not be able to help much in my opinion you did what you had to. You care for your sister's well being and you weren't going to let that monster that is called your father to hurt her if it were me, I would have done the same thing. If it meant to protect my family then I would have made the same choice you made."

"I'm not asking you to take pity on me."

"I'm not I'm trying to understand you're perspective on your past. The decisions you made that lead you to become a criminal."

"Being a criminals is part of who I am it's the only thing I know to be good at."

"That's not true" her gaze pierced his blue eyes" I don't believe any of that. You didn't chose to become a criminal you were forced to by your father. But you can change that now he's not here. You can finally chose what you want to be on your own will. I also don't believe that been a criminal is the only thing you're good at."

"You want me to become a vigilante? Sorry been a hero is not on my resume."

"I never said you should be like Oliver and Barry. It amazes me that you're so smart and yet you can't even come up with a better way to live other than been a criminal. I didn't wanted to admit it but you did a good job watching over my back when the Grimm attacked Vale, that's enough to think you can be a reliable person. Who knows we might be a good team if you try hard enough."

Snart stood in thought listening to her words they did made sense. He didn't had to worried about his sister's safety anymore because his father was probably dead when Central city was destroyed by the wormhole. Though he misses her he wished she can continue living for his sake now whether she will lead the life of a thief or not that was up to her. It was similar to her words from when he was arrested at the mall after she beat him. It surprised him that she didn't sounded disgusted when she mentioned they could have been a good team. Now this didn't sounded like the usual Colder he has come to known she was been way too nice. Even if she had to because she was following her role as rehab coordinator it wasn't her she shouldn't be nice to someone like him.

"Don't start getting soft on me Colder it's not you. I prefer you when you don't like me."

"I still don't like you" she crossed her arms feeling her cheeks heat up why, it was still a mystery to her.

Cold chuckled she was still the same" glad to know. I answered your question now its my turn."

"Go ahead I did agreed to your terms."

"Back at the dance I asked about your scar. I ask you again how did you get it?"

"That's all? Why are you so interested in knowing?" it still surprise the Schnee heiress of his curiosity to find out about a detail in her right eye.

"Now you're doing wrong. You already asked your question you're not allowed to ask more than one" his grin made the white haired girl rolled her eyes instead of giving him her usual glare.

"Fine" she reached for the scar thinking of that memory her eyes softened" this...was just an unfortunate accident."

"Was it really an accident or an incident?"

"What are you implying?" she got serious nervous that he was able to read her so easily.

"Was it caused naturally or did someone was responsible for it?" to Snart it felt like he already knew what was the cause for the scar.

"You suspected that much? It's true it was more of an accident" Weiss kept touching the scar.

"Was it your father?"

"Are you going to let me finish or keep on guessing right?" she sounded annoyed while Cold just chuckled.

"You seem to know a lot of it. I don't see it as luck for you been right more than once."

"I'm familiar when it comes to family scars. My sister had her fair share of scars thanks to my old man, I wouldn't be surprise if yours turn out to be the same."

"Now wait just a minute! My father did made many mistakes in his life but he's nothing compare to that monstrosity!" it angered her that he will put her dad in the same level as Lewis Snart.

"Don't mind the insults to the old man I hate him, feel free to insult him as much as you like."

The Schnee heiress gave a sigh resuming with her story" might as well tell you everything from the beginning. My mother had a beautiful voice she was a very famous singer in Atlas, and eventually her fame reach the rest of the kingdoms. You already know my father's company is the number one dust distributor in Remnant and because of that he was currently the target of the White Fang. I still don't know why they're interested in taking so much dust but because of that it wasn't just my father but the rest of my family that became targets. Until a certain rainy night where the White Fang broke into our manor and captured my mother they were planning in using her as a hostage in exchange that my father provides them with the amount of dust they were demanding…."

Snart already connected the dots where this was going an incident that emotionally scarred the girl next to him. Even rich families had their own tragedies it wasn't just low income families like he's. Maybe things would have been better to be a little below the middle class than in the high class otherwise, incidents would occasionally occurred. But everything that happened to him, his mother and sister was all because of the actions from his father. Everything he and Lina had to endured was because of him that was why he could never forgive for all of his selfishness and greed. He had no idea he and the icy heiress will share something in common.

"But things didn't went beneficial for them and my mother got caught, she died on that rainy night. After that my father wasn't the same it was experience that change some of us" Weiss was thinking on both her father and her older sister.

"My mother was the one who taught me to sing every day I always practice and she was there to guide me and help me get better. I guess that's the reason why I decided to sing it was my way of keeping her memory alive...but you already knew that" she frowned a bit at him.

"Didn't mean to spied on you while you were singing. You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks I appreciate it" she coughed trying to hide her embarassment" anyway while I was trying hard to keep my mother's memory alive my father was different when it comes to taking the loss of a loved one."

Yet again the rogue leader knew where she was heading it was similar to his case. When his mother got beat up by his father for arriving late for having two jobs and he was hungry. Or it was for just a dumb thing like forgetting to buy him beer and when she wasn't there Lewis will use him as his punching bag just to apease his anger. Then his sister became his latest victim those were the days that angered him the most.

"Because of the White Fang's constant robberies his company lost a lot of money and profits were always decreasing he didn't took it well. Whenever he got home he wasn't in a good mood. One day when he arrived I wanted to surprise him with a tea cup I bought thanks to my sister who talked me into buying him something that will cheer him up."

"It didn't end well…." Cold replied feeling sorry for her.

"That day when he arrived he was in a worst mood than previous days. I was so happy presenting the cup to him and...it happened so fast. I couldn't see when the cup shattered on the floor because I was holding my right eye from the pain, it was bleeding. My father slapped it from my hand and when it shattered a small piece of porcelain fly right at me from the force into my eye. It hurt so much I cried but my father panicked I actually saw him crying and I haven't see him like that since mother's death" she sniffed drying her eyes from any incoming tears.

Snart kept the smile in his mind happy to know Weiss's father was nothing like his father. The way she explained it is that it happened accidental that he didn't do it on purpose it was never his intention to hurt his daughter when the cut smashed on the ground. She was right, their fathers were nothing alike the elder Schnee was probably someone with temper issues but nothing too serious that he will end up hurting any of his others gravely. If that was the case she was truly lucky aside from losing her mother she still had a good life especially when she had met many friends at Beacon.

"As for my sister Winter after mother's death she only dedicated herself to getting strong. She undergo intense training barely taking any rest or eating, she went that far just to prepare herself for the White Fang. I also received training as a suggestion from her to my father it was my decision to get strong. Both of them wanted to make sure that no one else from the family share the same fate as my mother."

"You really over did it Colder. There was no need to tell me your past life I only asked about your scar. Your mistake, not mine."

"I felt like it! So deal with it don't start acting like a jerk just when we were starting to get along" she frowned at him.

"Don't get angry I do feel grateful for telling me all of that information."

"You tell me about your past I felt like telling you about mine will make us even that is all" she blushed slightly.

"Why don't you sing for me. I would like to hear you again" he gave his grin.

"Sorry no encore for you. I only sing for an audience and it's been a while since I have sign at the Atlas theater" her eyes softened missing signing for the people remembering the last she has sung was a few days before she left to attend Beacon.

"I suppose I have that coming for watching you without your permission. How about after this we go somewhere quiet just the two of us?"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me out. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you" she tried to sound angry but she failed it didn't made things better that her cheeks were red.

"Not yet but soon."

"Ugh if you're going to act like that I'd rather see you acting like an arrogant jerk than a love sick fool. Get it to your head I will never feel that way for you."

"It was worth to try you're pretty much my type."

"You're not my type" she countered her cheeks were still red but she was avoiding eye contact with the rogue leader.

"Never tried hitting on women before it was never my thing. I was always focus on my criminal life than finding someone to have a relationship. I guess many men will think the most attractive part of a women will be the size of her chest…."

The Schnee heiress mentally flinched knowing very well she lacks a bust compared to Yang who was a double D. She gave a glare at Snart thinking he was the kind of guy who would go for chesty girls though it was a mystery why she care about such a detail. It wasn't her business if he likes girls like that but it was bothering her a lot. Looks like he was just another regular guy who would go for a girl with nice boobs it frustrated her a lot and yet she didn't know why it was starting to anger her. But it seemed Cold didn't noticed her reaction or maybe he did but decided to ignore it probably he was enjoying himself with how she was taking this new information.

"Or some will say its their back side…."

Oh great this is the last thing she needed no he wasn't into busty girls, but into big booty ones. The icy heiress felt like grabbing the rogue leader's head and drown him in the pool even if committing murder was a big no no especially when it comes to her family. He actually likes girls with an over size posterior seriously why on Remnant would he like such trait? Even if she admitted she had a nice backside nothing compared to Blake or Yang she has taken notice that both girls of team RWBY had a nice booty but it never bothered her...until now. Weiss pretended like she was fine resuming listening to him Monty forsaken her why it anger her to find out Snart was into bootyful girls.

" _I must remain calm...I must remain calm I can't kill him. I don't care if he's into those kinds of girls I don't care at all!"_

Yeah right it was the biggest BS she has ever thought of.

"But for me…." Cold resumed turning to her" the most attractive part of a girl is...their eyes."

" _What….?"_ the icy heiress blinked in astonishment.

"Really?"

"You have nice eyes Colder…."

"….."

Weiss felt all the anger she was bottling up inside for the man has instantly vanished just like that. There was no more anger, no frustration or irritation all of that was replaced by embarrassment. Her face has heat up and she knew it was red like a tomato along with her heart was beating so fast. Yet she asked herself again why was she feeling this way? She didn't care of his taste into big breast or big butt girls before and she doesn't care now if he likes girls with nice eyes. But it was there and for whatever reason she actually like hearing this new piece of information from him. It made her happy of the revelation and that he has complemented her that he likes her eyes made her even happier. She coughed turning her head away from the rogue leader.

"I see…."

"But enough of that. I am thankful of hearing your story Colder and I'm also thankful for your opinion. I might take it into consideration your advices your words from back at the mall and right now have made me think of the choices I have to make in my life."

"I'm glad you feel that way Leonard I hope you made the right choice. I guess this day hasn't been a complete waste after all" she smiled removing any signs of embarrassment from a few seconds ago.

"I'll say we made some progress in the program don't you agree?"

"Yes we sure did. Now if you don't mind I would like to take a swim. It is the reason why I came here."

"Of course the pool is all yours. I want to continue enjoying the ice tea Harold brought me" Snart got up heading back to his seat.

"One more thing…."

Cold turned to the white haired girl who was staring at him with a serious glance. Like her previous gaze this one didn't hold any anger it was serious but it felt like one that she wanted to read him through. She wanted to know the truth, how he feels at this moment. Not that she didn't believe him but she was still ways ahead if she wanted to make some real progress with the rogue leader. Sure right now it was a big step into getting into his rehabilitation but it wasn't going to be easy, today she was just lucky it turned out this way.

"There's one last thing I want to ask you Leonard…."

"You have asked me more than one question I shouldn't agree to answer you another one. But since today I'm in a good mood I don't mind, very well what is it?"

"Do you really want to get rehabilitated?"

"…..."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really want to change Leonard?"

"Yes" it was a quick answer but he felt like saying it with the way she was staring at him.

The Schnee heiress stood in thought before giving a nod but her gaze turned serious again" if you're lying to me...I will never forgive you."

With that she finally went off swimming not bothering to give another glance at the rogue leader. Cold went back to his seat to resume drinking the ice tea thought he was in deep thought not knowing what made him say" yes" to her question. Usually he will obviously be lying since he didn't wanted to change his ways and he was also betraying her and the rest of Beacon. After all he was spying for the Queen and he knew of her identity as Cinder, along that the young woman was residing in the huntsman and huntress school posing as a student from Mistral. He knew information that Oliver would kill for to know information that will probably save so many people's lives. Why was he arguing with his conscious he had no clue he only knew he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

(Time skip)

After a long day and the arrival of the evening Weiss was ready to tucked in her bed and call it a night. A smile has spread over her lips after her long conversation with Snart at the pool he was starting to behave differently from his usual self. The rogue leader was smiling more and he was acting polite he was actually speaking unless she asks him to. Though that was part of the rules she made before entering the Schnee manor she never expected he will obey. He was opening up to her and that was a good sign in the rehab program looks like she hasn't made a mistake in having the criminal tag along to her home. She fixed her hair before taking her diary from one of her drawers she got seated on her small desk turning on the light, ready to write another entry. The smile hasn't left her face.

 **Today I got so angry at Leonard saying things he doesn't know about me he has never gotten me so mad until now. I ended up snapping at him and there were many words I've come to regret I shouldn't have said those things to him. Just when I thought this day couldn't get better I was surprised he apologized and I could tell he was been honest. Of course I did apologized to him for my rude behavior and after that I was able to know more about him. Who would have thought he was really a good person at heart. He only became a criminal to protect his sister from his cold heart worthless excuse of a father. Bur I still don't know why I told him about me when he only asked about my scar, well I did thought it will make us even if I tell him about my personal life.**

 **But something happened while we were talking I suddenly felt embarrassed and nervous when I was around him. There were times I felt that way but today was different, it was stronger than usual I don't understand why am I acting this way. Then when he complemented me of having nice eyes it got worse my heart was beating fast why? I have no idea but I'm going to find out. I need to know why this is happening and now Leonard started behaving like he was a true gentlemen at first it creep me out. Still I can't trust him yet maybe if he does show progress in his rehab I might start to gain some trust in him. One thing I know for sure I'm no longer angry at Yang for getting me involved in this mess. But obviously I won't say a word of it I will pretend that I am angry at her when I return to Beacon just for the fun of it.**

Once she finished writing the entry she smiled aand put the diary back in her drawer. The heiress got on the bed and slowly closed her eyes there were only two days left until she returns to Vale.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

On the third day it got better than yesterday. Snart was acting like a good kindhearted person it was hard to believe that he and Weiss were talking a lot more than previous days. They talked during breakfast, lunch and dinner and it was miracle the heiress looked as if she was enjoying his company. Nothing to how she used to act whenever the rogue leader was near it seemed that yesterday had an effect on both in which they have started to get along. They have spent more time together doing different things, some included playing games like chess (Cold beat Colder three out of four games), tennis (Weiss beat him badly), memory (which Snart showed he was superior in the game beating the heiress dozens of times), uno however the white haired girl gave the rogue leader a run for his money in this one.

Other activities included were reading Weiss decided to read Snart some of her favorite books. It surprised the rogue leader that many of the books she like were written by the same author from his world, Macbeth, A Midnight's Summer Dream it was Shakespeare. He wondered how the same author could have existed in both worlds at the same time? Then she followed with showing her favorite movies there was a portion that were action thrillers and crime solving. It was a relief for Cold that there weren't any romantic movies on her list something that he was really grateful. After that they went to take a swim in the pool this time it was different, they weren't having a conversation. This time they decided to have a race of who will be first to reach the other side. The outcome was obvious as Weiss proved to the rogue leader she was the real deal like a professional swimmer.

The only thing that was missing was the Schnee heiress singing for the criminal in rehab and another dance a request done by him. That were the only things she didn't fulfill for him giving Cold the same answer that she only sings for an audience and she wasn't looking forward to share another dace with him. It was strange from a simple glance it looked like the two were never enemies when they first met. It looked more as if they have been good friends for a long time when it's only been almost three days since they started getting along. Before the day ended Weiss was pleased with her work since she knew everything she planned was favorable as a rehabilitation for Snart. She went to write another entry in her diary telling the good results of the day that if everything continues to be like as they are, then maybe the rehab will be successful.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The fourth day started similar to yesterday. They were having breakfast it was Snart's favorite meal of the day since arriving at the Schnee manor. He has come to love the scramble eggs, the crunchy bacon, the tasty mash-browns and their sweet calories free muffins. It was a real shame today was the last day of their stay before returning to Beacon. He did made the attempt to convince Weiss if they could stay a few more days but the heiress refused his suggestion. She wanted to return to the school and reunite with her teammates after all she was determine to train for the Vital tournament that's suppose to start in a week and a half. So eventually the rogue leader will have to enjoy this day as much as he could since it was the last day. He will make sure to make the best of it and maybe make another attempt in asking the white haired girl to dance with him again.

Weiss was enjoying her breakfast more than usual of course she loves her servants cooking. But today was different maybe it was because she thought she was actually doing some real progress with Snart. At first she believed there was no hope for him and Yang was only wasting time trying to convince her otherwise. Now she wanted to take it all back and thank the blond brawler for making her part of this program. Whether she was making a good job as a coordinator didn't mattered it was the effort she was putting into helping the rogue leader. Another thing she was pleased that her relation with him has improved in these past few days. No doubt today was going to be another beautiful day and she will keep her good mood there was literally nothing that could go wrong. She noticed Harold walking to her and for some reason she didn't know why she was having a bad feeling all of the sudden.

"Yes Harold what is it?"

"Please forgive me my lady for interrupting your meal. But you have a guest waiting for you at the front door."

"A guest….?" she looked curious as the servant gave a nod.

" _Who could it be?"_ The Schnee heiress was truly curious to know who will be visiting her, she wasn't expecting anyone to come because her father was away on business and the same can be said about her older sister.

"I'll be right there" with her replied Harold gave a bow as he left the dinning hall.

"Leonard I'll be right back don't wait too long for me."

"Take your time I'm not going anywhere" Cold was enjoying his meal too much to care if she will take long talking to whoever came to visit her.

She rolled her eyes it was amusing how much he has come to love the food. The white haired heiress left the table and the dining hall heading to the front door of the mansion. It didn't take that long the front door was only two minutes top to reach and she did noticed there was indeed someone standing there, waiting for her. Her aqua eyes widened from the shock not expecting to believe the identity of her visitor. A young woman in her mid twenties with white hair tied in a single bun on the back of her head with large bangs covering the right side of her face with a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear, light blue eyes and wearing the white uniform that belongs to the Atlas military. Of course Weiss will recognize this person anywhere and she was still shocked she was here.

"W-Winter!" she gasped at the sight of her older sister.

"Hello Weiss" smiled the elder Schnee noticing her sister's surprise tone.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled she was truly happy to see her.

"General Ironwood was kind enough to give me a day off from my active duties. Though I believe it wasn't necessary I still appreciate his generosity."

"Just one day?" she felt disappointed wanting to spend a couple of days with her.

"Don't behave that way be thankful I'm here today. When Harold told me you were here I couldn't contain my joy."

"Harold! Why didn't you tell me it was my sister?!" Weiss turned to the direction where she last saw the servant.

"Calm down lower your voice. I told him not to tell you it was me, I wanted to surprise you."

"You sure did. Oh Winter I'm so glad you're here."

"Likewise. Is father here as well?"

"What do you think?" the younger Schnee gave a sad smile.

"I see...that is unfortunate. I should know better he's always been the busiest of the family. But let's not get down for such things it is hardly the appropriate time or the place. I've been looking forward to speaking with you. You haven't call or written since you started at Beacon I would like to hear your experiences in Vale's most prestigious school for huntsmen and huntresses."

"Oh yes I will be delighted to tell you everything I've been through since I started. Right now I decided to take a short break from training since my teammates and I are participating in the Vital tournament."

"Splendid I expected nothing less from you" Winter gave a pleasing smile hearing the information.

"How about if we talk all about it over a cup of tea?" Weiss kept her smile.

"Much oblige I have miss Harold's tea. It is simply the best in the four kingdoms."

"Great Harold!"

"Yes my lady?" the servant arrived quickly after hearing the heiress's happy tone.

"Please prepare some of your finest tea with honey butter cookies and blueberry muffins."

"You haven't change Weiss" the elder Schnee mused remembering her younger sister will always eat cookies and muffins whenever they have their tea drinking session.

"Right away my lady. And what would be of our guest?"

"Guest?" Winter turned to her sister of course she knew Harold wasn't referring to herself as the guest.

The heiress stood in her spot as her eyes widened in realization and shock _" oh no Leonard!"_

Weiss finally remember that she didn't came here alone Snart was still in the dining hall. She was in so much trouble with her older sister present if Winter finds out a former wanted criminal was in the manor she will be so angry. The older Schnee was always "by the book" believing it what was right in justice and in obeying the law finding out someone like Snart was here as a guest will provoke her to dangerous levels. She couldn't afford anything bad to happen especially when she has done some progress with the rogue leader. The heiress kept her calm and composure maybe she can turn all of this around for the better as long as her sister doesn't see him. Convincing her to ignore the guest and go drank tea with her won't be so easy since Winter was a lot smarter than she could give her credit for.

" _Okay Weiss you can do this. You just have to sound honest and convincing that the guest isn't important and tell her to pay no attention to it. Who am I kidding she will never believe me, she knows me too well…."_

"Weiss….?" Winter looked a bit worried seeing her sister's troubled expression.

"What? Oh right...Harold please prepare the tea."

"As you wish my lady" the servant left.

"Is something the matter?" the older Schnee kept a firm gaze over her younger sister.

"No nothing's wrong! I can't wait for us to get seated and start talking over some tea."

"Are you attending a guest now?"

"A guest? Why would you-"

"Harold just confirmed it" now she was looking suspicious at her sister's behavior.

"I..I..I ow!" she touched her head because she got smacked by the young woman.

"Don't stutter it's impolite" she frowned.

"Okay yes there is a guest but it's not important. He's about to go, he's at the dining hall" she mentally gasped not wanting to say that.

"This guest is having breakfast with you? That means he has stayed over the manor. Apologies Weiss but he must be someone important if he has spent the night here. You're also nervous and you obviously don't want me involve, why is that?"

" _I knew it I can't keep things from her!"_ the heiress was imagining herself banging her head on a wall.

"Tell me what's the matter? Who is the guest?"

"Before I tell you please you have to promise me you won't freak out. You will not get upset or try to kill him okay?"

"Why in Remnant would I show such violent behavior?"

"Promise me."

"Very well I promise now who is this guest I'm suppose to get upset with?"

"Let's get to the dining hall he'd probably finished his breakfast by now" the Schnee heiress gave a sigh walking with her older sister following her.

"Let me make a guess of the identity of the guest. Is it a boy you are interested in? I can understand why would you expect me getting work up but fear not Weiss, I am not that over protective of you. I'll be more concern for him than you" she smiled in a teasing way.

"It is nothing like that I am not interested in him that way. It's just...I'm sure you must have heard about the criminals who are undergoing the rehabilitation program in Beacon."

"Yes General Ironwood has informed me of the members of the rogues the ones who are called Cold and Heatwave both are attending Beacon I am a bit on edge at the information. Why are you asking this? What does the guest has to do with…."

Winter paused as both Schnee arrived at the dining hall and the sight was enough to tell the young white haired woman everything her younger sister has told her. Before her stood seated a member of the criminal group the rogues which it was the leader. The one who calls himself Cold real name Leonard Snart. He and Mick Rory have caused a lot of crime and commotion all over Remnant that they eventually marked in the top ten most wanted criminals in the four kingdoms. The older Schnee and soldier of Atlas changed her expression in a split second as soon as she has laid eyes on him. Weiss was nervous and she was on the brink of panicking this was exactly as she thought it was going to go down. And even with the deadly glare Winter was giving him Snart just smiled enjoying his ordered dessert.

"Colder you should taste this cheese cake its delicious."

"Weiss…." the white haired woman spoke calmly but kept her glare at the rogue leader.

"Winter this is-"

"I know who he is. What I want to know is what is he doing here?" the older Schnee raised her voice.

"I brought him along as part of the program. The headmaster has asked me to show him around different places that isn't Vale so...here he is" the heiress smiled nervously.

"You invited him to our manor! How could you do such a thing?! You don't invite criminals to our family home."

"Please to meet you. You must be Colder's older sister Winter since you already know who I am there is no need to introduce myself" Snart smiled at the young woman.

"Weiss may I have a word with you in private?" she dragged her sister out of the dining hall.

"What is the meaning of this Weiss? You can't invite someone dangerous like him into this manor."

"I told you its part of the rehab program. Bringing him to new places is good for him. Besides its only until today we're heading back to Beacon before the end of the day."

"Have you given thought that he might try to steal any of our family valuables?"

"I told him he couldn't steal anything and he gave me his word, so far he hasn't stolen anything. If he does try to steal something he will return to jail I gave him the warning, he's also wearing the security collar the teachers back at Beacon can see everything he sees and hear everything he says. In other words he's on a leash he won't do anything stupid to risk his freedom."

"This is a dangerous game your playing. You're not safe as long as he remains here."

"I know you're worried about me but recently Leonard has shown positive signs that he can change. I feel its my responsibility to help him find his way with time he might better than the person he used to be."

"You're deluding yourself Weiss. People like him are meant to never change they stick to their old ways because that's how they were raised...to become law breakers and supporters of injustice."

"Maybe but at least I have to try."

"Why do you have high hopes that he can change?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. If we don't give it to him then how can we expect he will change his ways?" the heiress repeated Yang's words.

"I still don't approve of your actions. This is the same man who made a mockery of the four crime families, the same man who stole millions of lien and the same man who help in the prison break of Roman Torchwick."

"I didn't do all those things alone" Snart walked to the two ladies" my partner was with me along with the White Fang."

"I haven't forgotten of Heatwave and I suppose helping steal a fortune of lien and bust out one of Remnant's most wanted is something to be consider feeling proud of by someone of your standards" Winter glared at the rogue leader.

"Stick and stones lady. Nothing I haven't heard before at least your sister is warming up to me" he saw Weiss mouthing at him to shut up and not to say another word.

"That's enough Leonard I will like to spend some time in private with my sister. Why don't you go to the pool or go to the movie theater area?" the icy heiress wanted him away from her older sister before things get worse.

"You're leaving him on his own? That is not a wise thing to do Weiss. He should be close where we can keep an eye on him."

"News flash lady I'm not some kid who needs to be baby sit. I'll be fine on my own I gave your sister my word that I will be good so get off my case."

"Take the word of a criminal not the best odds to wager. Tread carefully fool you can rest assure I will be keeping an eye on you" the older Schnee gave a glare.

"You can see me trembling in fear" the sarcasm was that obvious in the rogue leader.

"You should be" her glare intensify as she touched her weapon a sheathed rapier.

"You're worst than Colder I feel sorry for her to have someone like you for a sister."

Weiss was rubbing her forehead trying not to have a nervous breakdown. Her sister wasn't going to listen to a word she says and it was pretty much the same thing with Snart. So much for wanting to have tea and tell Winter her first year in Beacon. Her older sister can be worst than her though more proud and stubborn than any Schnee. Something needed to be done judging from the way the young Atlas soldier was glaring at the rogue leader it looked like she was ready to unsheathe her blade at him. The heiress did all she could by getting in the middle of both while Winter was still glaring at Cold. She didn't wanted conflict especially when her sister has taken her time to come and visit. It was also the fact that it was Ironwood who gave her the time off because she would never accept taking a break when it comes to fulfilling her duty as a soldier.

"Both of you stop. Leonard you're allowed to do as you please just remember-"

"I know no stealing and no alcohol I promised."

"Winter let's head to the study and have our conversation."

The older Schnee was still keeping her gaze on the criminal like a hawk watches its prey. Her expression was clear she wasn't going to let him until she puts him in her place. Weiss knew that much it was because someone like Snart was in their own home walking freely like he owns the place. A criminal didn't deserve that privilege rehabilitation program or not this was because of the young woman's pride which the heiress admitted it was bigger than hers. The only person who will be able to stop her from possibly killing the rogue leader will be General Irondwood since he was her superior. Winter's pride was huge but her loyalties to her role as a soldier and the general were bigger and stronger.

"Can't say it was a pleasure to meet you" Snart started leaving.

"Go ahead run away scum that's all you can do when someone stronger than you stands before you. You were brought into a family of bastards that's how filth like you are born."

"Winter!" Weiss was shocked that she will say such harsh words.

"Excuse me?" Cold felt insulted walking back towards the older Schnee.

"A family of bastards I've seen it all before from all crooks. Every one of them comes from the same cloth, the father, the mother and any siblings they're all scum who infects the city like bacteria."

"True about my old man, he was the worst of the worst" he agreed in that matter.

"Not just him every one from your family they're all the same. Your mother was probably a prostitute who will do anything for one lien and any siblings you have followed the path of trash."

"….….…..."

"Please Winter stop it! Let's just have our tea and talk" the heiress knew her sister has over did it with her cold words.

Something has snapped in Snart after hearing the final words of the Schnee soldier. Hating someone was hard for him because the only person he has showed so much hatred will be his father but now, he might have to make an exception. Winter Schnee has been added to his hate list well, maybe not in the same level as Lewis Snart. It was okay to insult him, it was okay to hate his father hell the bastard deserves it but to insult his mother and sister was a big mistake. The rogue leader wasn't going to let this slip without giving this woman a piece of his mind. But maybe there was a hidden intention behind the young woman like she wanted to fight him and put him in her place. That sounded right but then again he wanted the same thing too his anger was erased from his face been replaced by a small grin.

"If there's something you want to say to me say it. I'm used to be hated and it doesn't make a difference if you insult me or my old man. But there's a line when you say things that aren't respectable when it comes to my mother and my sister...and you have crossed that line."

"Leonard leave already!" said the irritated Weiss.

"What are you insinuating fool?" Winter got closer to the rogue leader.

"A match, you and me. Call it an exhibition match."

"What?!" the Schnee heiress was shocked beyond words.

"You challenge me? How amusing you won't last a second" the older Schnee chuckled in a mocking matter.

"If you refuse then I won't regret calling you a coward."

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" the heiress was ready to strangle the criminal in rehab.

"Tread carefully Leonard Snart. Disrespecting me is the last thing you should do. It is not wise to have me on my bad side."

"And here I thought I was already on your bad side. Are you going to accept my challenge or are you bring shame to your family name by refusing?"

"Leonard you stupid idiot you're making things worse!" shouted the upset heiress she knew messing with her sister's pride was the best way of pushing her buttons.

"I humbly accept."

"Winter don't-"

"Stay out of this Weiss this criminal challenged me to a match and that is something I can't refuse. No matter the differences in skills a challenge is a challenge. Besides, I've been wanting to fight you. I must witness what was all the commotion about regarding Cold of the rogues. If you're reputation as top ten most wanted in Remnant."

"You're on where shall we have our match?"

"The training arena. I'll be waiting for you" the older Schnee without giving a glance to her younger sister.

The icy heiress grabbed the rogue leader by his collar in anger" are you crazy?! What were you thinking?! You can't win against my sister!"

"She disrespected my mother and sister that's something I considered unforgivable."

"She was only messing with you she does to attend getting into people's bad sides" Weiss stood in thought.

" _Kinda like me…."_

"I'm getting change before heading there. Is she good?"

"Winter's with the Atlas military secret operations division that gives you plenty to know she's that strong."

"That's good I always like a challenge."

"You can't beat her she's far more skilled and experienced than me."

"Colder are you worried about me?" a grinned formed on his lips.

"Yes" Weiss knew this wasn't the time to let her stubborn and pride get in the way from hiding how she really feels" you haven't forgotten that you can't use aura because you haven't unlocked it yet meaning you can't heal your injuries or protect yourself from enemy attacks. You got hurt bad that time when we fought Winter's in a whole new level I...I don't want you getting hurt that your life will be put in risk."

"Thanks for caring…." Snart paused seeing the heiress putting her hand on his forehead" what are you doing?"

"Quiet I'm going to unlock your aura...hey!" she frowned when the rogue leader removed her hand.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm fine the way I am."

"If you want to survive Winter you will let me unlock your aura. Your ice gun and your smarts won't be enough to outwit her."

"I'll be fine" he was about to leave but found one of his arms been grabbed by the white haired heiress."

"No you will not! Can't you see how dangerous this match will be? Without aura you might even die!"

"If it comes down to it I'm ready to face death. If I go down, then at least it will be one burden remove from your shoulders" he smiled as he left to get ready for his match.

Weiss stood shocked at his words watching him go she couldn't yell at him for saying something harsh like that. It was true she wasn't fond of him but she didn't hated him so much that she will wish him to be dead. She bit her lower lip and didn't understood why she felt hurt on the inside why it hurt her so much when she heard those words. Snart wasn't such a bad guy once you get to know him better and has come to see him as someone to have a conversation with. She was worried that this match will be his end his chances of winning or surviving her older sister were so slim, it was no joke. Not to mention if something happens to the rogue leader she will be held responsible since as a rehab coordinator she's supposed to look after him. Another thing that was bothering him she didn't understand it either, why did she felt like crying when she heard those words.

"That's not true…." she whispered.

* * *

(Scene change)

Snart has changed to his Cold outfit along with the cold gun he arrived at the training arena. The place was large enough to fit a thousand people it was an impressive sight again he wasn't surprised of the Schnee's family wealth. This was the place where Weiss and even Winter trained when they started learning how to fight and today he will be fighting against the Schnee soldier. It didn't matter how much of a disadvantage he was he will fight her with everything he has. Nobody insults his family and get away with it. Winter was already present waiting his arrival but his eyes fell elsewhere. Weiss who was at the corner and she looked worried it was still a surprise to the rogue leader. He put on his goggles as he on the other side of the arena where the young woman stood on the opposite side.

" _You idiot what is going on in that stupid head of yours"_ Weiss pretended she wasn't worried for the rogue leader but she was failing to hide it.

"Hope you're ready" he readied his weapon.

"This won't take long. In fact this match is pretty much over" Winter didn't showed any emotion as she unsheathed her rapier.

"Arrogance must be a common trait in your family" Snart gave a grin remembering when he fought her younger sister.

"It's not arrogance it's confidence. Whenever you're ready."

Cold didn't wasted time pointing the ice gun at the older Schnee. But nothing happened the weapon wasn't firing and he realized what was going on. His eyes widened pulling the trigger but it didn't worked.

" _The auto lock mechanism…."_ he wanted to curse knowing the gun wasn't going to fire because the mechanism didn't saw the young woman as a threat.

He didn't called Ozpin to talk about his match with the Atlas soldier so he can allow the use of the cold gun. Meaning he couldn't fire it, meaning he was in big trouble. Without the use of his weapon his smarts won't be enough to defeat this opponent. Now the rogue leader knew Winter was pretty tough remembering when he fought her sister and Weiss proved to be a worthy opponent. Now he wasn't confident he could win or had a chance. As for Winter noticing he wasn't attacking her she made the first move she charged at him at such speed that shocked him. There was no time to dodge he was slashed on his chest that pain surge through his body. Weiss gasped seeing the blood and the rogue leader felt on one knee she knew this was going to happen. He never had a chance against someone like her sister.

"As I said, this won't take long. It's hard to imagine the authorities had trouble catching you. You're not even consider a worthy opponent in my eyes."

Snart attacked her using the cold gun with a powerful swing but the older Schnee blocked it with her blade. She grinned with so much arrogance it was like a spider fighting a worm that was exactly how she saw him. A weak and defenseless worm that needed to be taught a lesson maybe she should play with him a little enough to crush his pride. She used her knee on his stomach sending the rogue leader to his knees she will make him regret to have challenge her. This man deserve everything coming to him he was supposed to be rotting in a cell and instead he was given a chance to participate in a rehabilitation program, he wasn't worth it. The older Schnee was ignoring her sister's expression while keeping her eyes on her opponent who didn't looked good. Snart was trying to stop the bleeding but he was failing keeping the blood loss in check.

"Leonard!" the heiress ran to him.

"Stay back!" he shouted the match wasn't over yet.

"It's only been three minutes since the match started" Winter checked her wrist watch" this is a new record but the truth is clear. You shouldn't have challenged me in the first place your arrogance got the best of you, a mistake that can cost you dearly. You were mistaking about me been arrogant, it was you who were the arrogant one."

"It's not over!" he glared watching the older Schnee leaving.

"Yes we are if you have any dignity left you will admit defeat" she turned to the wounded criminal.

"You have a non-lethal wound but if it keeps bleeding you will bleed to death. Without aura to heal it you don't have enough time to treat it. This match is over" she put the emphasis on the last part.

"You'll have to do better than that. I can't let it slide after you insulted my family, except my old man I could care less about his existence. He's probably dead and I couldn't be happier."

"Persistent. Weiss get him out of here I actually pity him."

"Let's go Leonard we need to treat that wound" she frowned at him but before she could reach him the rogue leader charged at her older sister.

"Leonard stop!"

Winter wasn't impressed she dodged another sluggish swing with his cold gun. Her eyes widened not seeing a coming blow to her face because it was too quick. That was enough for Snart to grinned after succeeding and seeing the astonished expression on the woman's face. Weiss was shocked she never thought someone without aura or a semblance will be able to land a blow on her sister's face. Honestly the older Schnee was always on guard she would never lower it the way she just did. Cold kept his grin he was right about her all along fighting someone like him she would have made the mistake to underestimate him, and she did.

"I'm been arrogant that's not the way I see it. You seem to fit that characteristic well because the criminal scum just caught you off guard."

Winter glared at him in retaliation she performed quick strikes with her blade. The rogue leader cried in pain his chest was now filled with wounds. More blood was hitting the ground the older Schnee was enraged that someone so weak managed to land a hit on her. How dare he to try and attack her an elite soldier in the secret operations division and a Schnee he was going to learn his place one way or the other. This time she wasn't going to go easy on him she will attack him with everything she has. She didn't care if he dies he deserves it and if she gets rid of him it will be one less criminal in Remnant to worry about. Just as she delivered the killing blow her attack was blocked by a glyph as it vanished her younger sister stood in the way as she was protecting the criminal.

"Weiss what are you doing?"

"As you said the match is over. His wounds won't heal unless they're treated you have proven your point. Now I'm taking him to treat his wounds you don't have any objections?"

"Very well get him out of my sight, he's not worth the time and the effort."

"Still he managed to punch you just the way he is" the heiress muttered.

"What was that?" Winter heard her while the younger Schnee ignored her.

The white haired girl took Snart ready to get him out of here and back to his room where she can treat all the wounds.

"It's not over…."

"Leonard….?" she made him look at her.

"I can still fight let me go…."

"You can't be serious! Look at you there's blood everywhere! You can barely stand up I'm getting you out of here now!"

"Weiss….?"

The Schnee heiress gasped in shocked at the rogue leader. This was the first time he has called her by her name not the usual Colder. Something was definitely wrong with him it made her think that maybe the injuries were scrambling with his brain. Cold let go of her walking towards his opponent while Winter raised an eyebrow thinking he was joking. He couldn't fight the way he is not to mention for some reason he couldn't fire his weapon either. It will be suicidal for him to try and take her on in his condition. Maybe that was it he had a death wish. Weiss however, she wasn't in a happy mood she glared at the criminal ready to slap him silly for his way of thinking. He was literally at the brink of death if she didn't treated his wounds now and he still wanted to fight. The match has gone beyond insane but just pure lunacy.

"You stupid idiot do you want to die?! Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you keep this up! I am not having your death in my guilty conscious. You also had this coming you wouldn't be in such a bad condition if you would have let me unlock your aura in the first place!"

"Even in my condition you're still bossy and a pain. Wouldn't want it any other way" the rogue leader gave a weak chuckle.

"This is hardly the time for jokes now let me take you back to your room. I'll call Harold to bring a first aid kit to start treating those wounds…."

"I told you it's not over I can still fight…."

The heiress smacked his head maybe she hit him hard enough she might be able to change his mind. As for Winter she stood silent watching the entire interaction with a thoughtful expression she didn't know what to say or think at the display. Then her opponent was walking towards her once more while her sister looked very tempted in smacking him again.

"Leonard I said stop!"

"I can't back down from this fight…."

"Why are you doing this?" asked the older Schnee" let me explain to you just in case you're too stubborn to realize your situation. You have suffered various wound that can be lethal if they're not treated in time. In your condition your chances of dying has increased greatly, do you still want to continue this pointless fight?"

"Pointless you say? There is a point I challenged you. To prove to you one point, you don't insult my family when you know nothing about them."

"Honor for family I suppose that is a likeable trait" Winter gave a sigh" Weiss stop him I will not be held responsible if he dies."

"You heard her Leonard you're not going through with this suicidal act…."

Cold chuckled pulling the heiress closer to him enough for their eyes meet. Weiss was shocked she has never been this close to him, not since they danced back at Beacon. The way he was looking at her made her blushed and her heart has increased its speed. Why was this happening? She didn't know but she couldn't let him do this because it was insane.

"Trust me" he smiled as he walked towards the older Schnee.

" _Why….? Why can't I move? I have to stop him. That idiot is going to get himself killed!"_ she felt like she was rooted to the ground.

"You seem to have made peace with yourself in this world. If you desire to throw your life away, then so be it" Winter readied her rapier.

"Leonard don't...don't do this…."

"Save those tears for someone you care not me."

The heiress was angry at him, she was glaring at him, she wanted to curse him until she gets a sore throat. But he was right, thought she was glaring at him she was in tears. Not having a clue why it was still a mystery why she would even shed a tear for him.

Winter has charged at him aiming her blade at a vital spot of the rogue leader. Snart knew he was done for no plan he will come up with won't save him, pretty much he sealed his fate. His thoughts were on his mother and sister at they will be safe knowing Lewis died at Iron Heights prison. Then he didn't know why he was thinking of his teammates at least he wasn't bothered thinking of Mick but Oliver and Barry. Then he followed thinking of the other teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY the teachers and the headmaster. His final thoughts were of a certain white haired girl he has come to care for a lot. The Schnee heiress who he was able to understand so much from her the same person who was worried sick about him, even if she would never admit it. The only girl who has honestly made him smile. He dropped the cold gun to the ground realizing he was feeling stronger than he has ever felt in his entire life.

" _What's happening?"_ Weiss saw Snart's body was glowing in a crystal white color.

Winter's rapier never reached the rogue leader it only hit a chunk of ice. The older Schnee realized it wasn't a piece of ice, but a huge wall of ice enough to blocked the incoming attack. She didn't know what happened or how it happened, only that it wasn't her and neither did her sister. The wall of ice was broken as Snart emerged holding a spear made of ice charging straight at her she quickly blocked it. Now she knew what has happened and judging from the look of Weiss she also figured it out. The rogue leader's body was still glowing from the same color with his free hand he created an ice ax. The Atlas soldier blocked and took a step back taking a better glance at her opponent. Her eyes widened as she combined both weapons and formed a giant canon he fired with a grin.

Winter used a glyph to blocked the giant freeze ray she looked in deep thought.

" _That's his aura...he unlocked it along with his semblance at the same time...on his own!"_ Weiss stood in awe at the sight she has never heard of someone unlocking his aura without the help of someone else.

" _Not bad I can get used to this"_ Snart was pleased with the new power he has awakened.

The older Schnee made the next move casting a glyph on the ground and from it emerged an ice Grimm a Beowulf. Its fur was colored icy blue with its mask, claws white. Aside from its fur color his eyes were different instead of red they were icy blue. The summoned Grimm charged at the rogue leader which managed to dodge the incoming ice ray. Cold grinned as he used his newly awakened power to do the same thing he created an ice Grimm. It was an Ursai but it was different from Winter's summon creature, it was completely made of ice. Snart got on his own creation riding it and the Ursai attacked the Beowulf with its stronger claws making it disappeared. He fired his ice canon at Winter who jumped to evade the blast she followed summoning a barrage of mini nevermore. The criminal fired his canon again destroying all of the creatures.

" _Unlocking his aura without any aid. I might have underestimated him…."_

"I'm done the match is over" she sheathed her rapier.

"Just when it was starting to get fun" Cold made the ice canon and Ursai disappeared.

"Leonard are you okay?" Weiss ran to him failing to hide her concern.

"Never felt better" he smiled only to fall on the ground unconscious.

"Leonard!" the Schnee heiress checked his wounds thanks to his aura most of them have healed but the deeper ones needed treatment.

"The fool seemed to have forgotten the extent of his injuries and overdid it earlier" replied Winter.

"I'll call Harold to send him to his room while I get the first aid kit" the heiress looked serious while her older sister stood silent taking notice of her expression and body language.

* * *

(Time skip)

When Snart opened his eyes he realized he was in his temporary room and that he was shirtless. His chest was covered in bandages the last thing he remembered was unlocking his aura and semblance and showed Winter Schnee he was no push over. He smiled happy that he finally awakened the hidden power that was lying dormant within him. Turning to his right he saw Weiss standing with a not so happy expression on her face it looked like she was waiting for him to wake up. Knowing her she was angry at him for challenging her sister and almost getting killed in the fight. But he has gotten used to tantrums and her usual stuff of insulting him he had no problem with it. The icy heiress walked to him with her arms on her hips yep she meant business and obviously she was upset.

"Glad to see you too Colder."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll live my new awakened aura seemed to have healed the flesh wounds."

"The rest of the wounds needed to be treated you can thank Harold when he comes with your lunch."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"….."

"Go ahead you're angry. Better to let it out now before you hold it in for too long."

Weiss didn't wasted time as she smacked his head.

"Ow easy!"

"That's for challenging Winter when you knew you never stood a chance!" she hit him again.

"Come on reminder that I'm still recuperating."

"That's for not letting me unlock your aura before the match."

"It wasn't necessary I did it on my own ow! Seriously Colder you're getting out of hand."

"That's for getting hurt" she hit him yet again.

"If you keep this up I'm going to have a concussion."

"Good! That's for been a stupid, arrogant, stubborn, proud, smart ass, idiot!"

"Many of those words you said don't make sense" he was amused but again his head received pain from another smack.

"And that's for feeling suicidal thinking you can solve all your problems by dying. Well I have news for you it doesn't solve anything!"

She was about to hit him again and the rogue leader braced himself for the impact. But it never came the Schnee heiress turned away crossing her arms still feeling upset.

"Feeling better?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Just wanted to make sure. What's the deal? I'll be fine and I got myself a bonus, my semblance."

"I guess that's not bad I'm impressed you were able to unlocked your aura and semblance simultaneously. Sometimes it takes longer for someone who recently got his aura unlocked to develop his or her semblance. It can take weeks, months even years."

"It's because I'm exceptional" the rogue leader groaned feeling his chest hurting a little.

"More like exceptionally stupid" she frowned _" thought he does have a lot of aura like Jaune."_

"Stick and stones Colder" he smiled cockily nothing she said will put him in a bad mood now that he has a new power and best of all, he no longer needed the cold gun to attack.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Harold."

The door opened revealing the older servant holding a small tray" Mr. Snart glad to see you have finally awaken. How are you feeling?"

"Like a new man."

"Here's lunch I hope it does meet your expectations" he place the tray with the tasty food on the bed.

"Always appreciate it Harold. I did worked on an appetite after that match" he took a bite as he gave a pleasing expression" this is truly delicious, it tastes even better than your previous dishes."

"Thank you Mr. Snart."

"…."Weiss turned her head away her cheeks were red she left the room without saying a word.

"Harold….?" Cold took notice when the heiress left.

"Yes Mr. Snart?"

"You didn't made this food didn't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're a great cook and try not to take this personal but this food tastes different in taste and quality. It is simply the best and I couldn't help but notice Colder keeping her eyes on the food. Her expression of anticipation was really there almost like she wanted me to eat it already."

"….." the servant seemed nervous he cleared his throat.

"She made this didn't she?"

"I did taught lady Weiss to cook since she was little. When I brought you to your room to treat your wounds the lady went straight to the kitchen and started making lunch no questions ask. She was determined to cook something tasty for you."

" _I thought so"_ he smiled taking another bite.

"Mr. Snart I would appreciate if you keep quiet about this piece of information from reaching my lady's ears. I would like it if it remains as me been the one who made this meal."

"Your secret is safe with me Harold besides even if I tell her she would never admit it. Her pride and stubbornness will forever deny it" he chuckled taking another bite.

"Thank you Mr. Snart."

* * *

" _What is wrong with me?"_ Weiss had no idea why she was feeling this way.

The Schnee heiress stood in the front door of the manor looking thoughtful. She didn't know why she was worried for Snart during the entirety of his match with her older sister. Every time she wounded him she felt like she was getting hurt herself but when she witnessed the rogue leader unlocking his aura and his semblance she felt so relief and even happy. When he complimented her on how nice her eyes are she felt her heart beat increased speed and she was embarrassed. Now when he tasted the food she secretly made for him she has never felt so much joy in a while. But the big question was why? Why was she feeling this way? Remembering that she wasn't fond of the criminal but after hearing his past she did felt sorry for him but still. The heiress rubbed her forehead feeling annoyed for thinking this way about someone she didn't get along with.

" _I'm over thinking things…."_

"How is he?"

The white haired girl turned to see Winter walking next to her.

"He'll be all right he's eating now. Once he rest and finishes healing we'll be returning to Beacon."

"I just received a call from General Ironwood. He wants me to report back to him it seems my visit was short after all."

"What about having tea and telling you my experience in Beacon?"

"Another time I'm sorry Weiss."

The heiress gave a sigh" you shouldn't have done that…."

"Hmm...pardon?"

"Your treatment towards Leonard you humiliated him."

"He's a criminal-"

"Undergoing rehabilitation at first I didn't believe it but now I'm sure he can change his ways."

"It's not your business to be worrying over him…."

"I'm supposed to be responsible for him of course it's my business to be worrying over him. I was given the task to help him, to watch over his progress and not too long ago I watched him almost getting killed by you none the less! Never again you hear me if you want to hurt him you will have to get through me first" she fixed her gaze at the young woman.

"Be very careful with your words Weiss. Now that he has unlocked his semblance Leonard Snart is more dangerous than before it will not be wise to start trusting him."

"I don't have to trust him I can only watch over him and the minute he does something wrong I will be the first to face him and he will hear me out."

"…."

The older Schnee headed for the front door ready to leave before turning to her sister" Weiss be wary near him whatever is wrong with you. Any feelings you might be harnessing for him I suggest you relinquish them now before you regret it later in the long run…."

"…."

As she left closing the door the young heiress stood in deep thought at her sister's words.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done holy crap 27k+ words and 66 pages longest chapter I have ever written for this story.**

 **-The song Weiss is singing is Eva by the band Nightwish they're among my favorite bands.**

 **-Snart's semblance is obviously ice he can create any kind of weapons and they can fire ice, he can also create animals from ice similar to Winter's ability. But most importantly I made his abilities and fighting style the same as Gray Fullbuster and Leon Vastia from Fairy Tail.**

 **-You should have figure out from the title this chapter was going to be Coldcomfort centered.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews really appreciate it.**

 **WARNING SPOILERS RWBY volume 3:**

 **Chapter 11- very awesome and fucking epic finally seeing Velvet's weapon that can copy anyone's weapon. Feel sorry for Yang losing her arm and Adam is a real asshole.**

 **Chapter 12- okay before I begin reviewing the last episode of volume 3 I have to warn you this will be a long one so bear with me.**

 **-I will start with Yang like I said before I feel sorry she lost her hand but I think this was necessary for her character development. Let's recap back at volume 2 when she told Oobleck that the reason she became a huntress is because she's a thrill seeker that's it. The experience of losing her hand will have her thinking that there is more to life than just seeking thrills a reality check that life can be cruel and harsh and if she's not careful she can very much die. I think she will find a new resolve to find a goal in her life for becoming a huntress like wanting to protect the people she cares about. I also believe Raven will appear before her and they will have a long talk yes I have high expectations for volume 4.**

 **-Second NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PHYRRA FUCK! I can't believe she's dead fuck everything! I hate you Cinder with my life I hope you burn bitch. I just can't believe RT killed her off she was such a cool character I love her and I fucking love ARCOS but now the pairing is DEAD NOOOOOOOOOOO. Oh God this is so hard I'm going to miss you so much Phyrra. After calming down and catching my breath I hate to admit it but her death was necessary for the story important too for character development when it comes to Ruby and Jaune.**

 **-Third I am disappointed and pissed off with Jaune. Seriously he didn't do shit in this volume at least he did something in the last two volumes but this one he SUCKED. Especially when it came to Phyrra the girl literally stole his first kiss and he didn't do shit to make the attempt to save her he only called Weiss and Ruby and told them to save her FOR HIM for fucking real. It's like Roosterteeth's telling us" I'm a fucking damsel in distress Ruby Weiss please save Phyrra because I'm a weak ass baby" seriously Jaune I have lost all respect for you I prefer the Jaune from fan fiction than the canon one. At least fiction writers like Couer Al' Aran, The Phantom Scribe, YARN among others make a hell better job with Jaune than Roosterteeth.**

 **-Fourth we can't lose hope for pairings Arcos may be dead but there's still hope for ArcRose. At the end of volume 3 Ruby left with the remaining members of JNPR leaving the possibility for ArcRose development open for volume 4. We won't know for sure until volume 4 starts this fall or maybe Christmas. Still ArcRose has better chances to happen than WhiteRose.**

 **-Finally I don't like what RT did with Ruby at the end. Giving her a power up based on her silver eyes that smells like a damn bloodline to me and that's when I draw the line. A while back someone from this site (won't say who) said that RWBY was the same as Naruto and I just facepalmed how can you compare a great series like RWBY and Monty Oum who is a God (RIP Monty) to a piece of crap series that is Naruto? I'm sorry but Monty never sold out to the fandom to make an irrelevant pairing canon along with killing off the development of his characters yeah I'm talking to you Shitimoto. But anyway RT giving Ruby the" silver eyes power up" smells like Uchiha/sharingan shit yeah I remember how Shitimoto turned the dojutsu so fucking OP it became Godlike. RT is obviously trying to add elements from Naruto (though I wish they add elements from other anime except the one mentioned). I hope they know what they're doing.**

 **DC SPOILERS SECTION:**

 **Flash season 2- so cool they traveled to Earth2 I like Caitlin been a villains feel bad that Ronnie from Earth2 died like the original one. I also like Cisco been bad and just like that he was killed by Zoom.**

 **Arrow season 4- the series is getting intense I knew Oliver was going to cut off Malcolm's hand and getting rid of the demon's head ring. But now he's evil and he has joined forces with Darhk.**

 **Legends of Tomorrow- the series is awesome I like how everyone is have their fair share of the spot light even the rogues. Too bad Hawkman was killed by Savage.**

Next time: Mick and Yang's crazy adventure


	21. Mick and Yang's crazy adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of Roosterteeth and DC comics.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 21 Mick and Yang's crazy adventure

" **I want freedom for the full expression of my personality"**

 **-Mahatma Gandhi-**

(Location: RWBY dorm Beacon Vale Remnant)

"You really think you can beat me?"

"I did it once I can do it again!"

"You got lucky back then. But this time I won't hold back."

"Oh you bet I won't hold back with you."

"Bring it!"

"No you bring it!"

"Ready…."

"Fight!"

Ruby couldn't help but smiled at the sight before her. Usually one will be worried when her older sister will get involve in a fight especially when the action was taking place in their team dorm. But this wasn't a serious fight after all Yang and Mick were playing video games. The red cloak petite knew she made the right choice when she decided to buy a Gamestation X2000 her reason for it was because they needed some game entertainment. For that she considered herself a genius, and that she brought Zwei to their mission to Mt. Glenn Oobleck's compliment proves it. It made her happy to see her sister spending time with the rogue she honestly didn't saw him as a bad guy. She really believe the rogues can be trusted and accepted as part of team ACFH so she was happy her blond sister was doing this.

Blake was in her bed spot reading one of her books as usual. She was in the same boat as the red cloak leader that it was the right thing for her partner to be helping the pyromaniac rogue. The cat faunus has come to see the blond brawler as very caring for others especially when it came to Mick pretty obvious her blond partner had a thing for Mick. She could tell but she wasn't sure if Ruby saw it since she was young and she can be oblivious at times. However she saw the whole thing of Yang been a rehab coordinator ludicrous simply because she didn't had a clue of how to be one. She absolutely had no knowledge, no training, no experience she thought Ozpin was going crazy to give her such an important position. The world was probably going to end if someone like the blond member of RWBY will be helping someone get rehabilitated.

Then there was the situation with Weiss. The Schnee heiress left not too long ago for her home at Atlas and apparently Leonard Snart was accompanying her. That was something shocking for her and Ruby both knew the heiress wasn't fond of him in the slightest so why was he going with her to her house none the less? That's when Yang dropped the bombshell that she has volunteered to be a coordinator like her and she was responsible to help the rogue leader get better. At first both girls thought they heard wrong because there was no way Weiss will help Snart or better yet she will volunteered to help him. The RWBY leader also thought her sister was joking but the blond brawler confirmed it to be true and the white haired girl went to her home to start the program. They still find it hard to believe that the icy girl will help someone she didn't like.

"This is it I'm finally beating you for real this time!"

"You still have a lot to learn before you can beat me Mick baby" the blond brawler was button smashing her wireless controller.

"Wow Mick is as good as uncle Qrow" Ruby stood in awe.

"I guess he has gotten better after losing...how many times? Thirty" Yang grinned teasingly.

"You're not going to win this time!" yelled the pyromaniac.

"You're not ready to be the master of this game yet. You still lack the experience to grasp the mastery of ultimate Remnant fighter."

"Come on" grumbled Heat" she's not winning again I can take her on."

"Keep practicing" she knew she was going to win again.

"No…." Mick was shocked his character got KO yet again" Noooo!"

"Yes! Victory for Yang Xiao Long!" the busty blond got up raising her fist.

"Way to go sis!" the silver eyed petite cheered.

"Damn it! This isn't fair I'm trying my best and you still kicked my butt…."

"You weren't just ready. It takes a lot of practice to master this game."

"I say you were cheating" frowned the rogue.

"Come on Mick don't be a sore loser the most important thing when playing video games is have fun and enjoy the company of your friends."

"I'd probably never beat you anyway."

"Like I said you just have to practice harder. Nobody was born playing this game as good as me."

"But Yang you were a natural at ultimate Remnant fighter you didn't needed pract-" Ruby's mouth was covered by her older sister who only smiled back at the pyromaniac.

"This game sucks" he dropped his wireless controller obviously not happy with his losing streak.

Blake lowered her book to cast a glance at the rogue member, then back at her partner" can you tell me again how is playing video games a part of rehabilitation?"

"All interactive activities can be considered good for rehab. Video games are part of those activities."

"You're so knowledgeable and those results are suppose to be the patient getting angry and frustrated instead of been happy? Shouldn't you be getting positive results instead of getting negative ones?"

"But I am getting positive results" Yang turned to Mick who looked at her with a sour expression" okay maybe a few step backs but nothing to worry about."

"I hate that game" the pyromaniac pointed to the game console.

"I guess we have been playing a lot of video games for a day. Okay we'll take a break for now and try something different. Luckily for you I already planned the next four days with many activities to try all for the purpose to help you become someone better."

"I don't know if I should be thrill or scare…." Heat sweat dropped.

"You should be afraid very afraid" Blake replied and Ruby giggled.

"Will you guys cut it out! You make it sound as if I'm going to torture Mick in some sick twisted game" argued the blond brawler.

"Are you?" followed the cat faunus.

"Of course not!" Yang's cheeks suddenly got red thinking about something kinky like tying the rogue member to a bed and have her way with him.

"Don't worry Mick you're in safe hands with my sister" said the red cloak leader.

"I'm starting to get worried all of the sudden. Wonder if Snart is feeling the same way."

"I think you're the lucky one because he's with Weiss" said Ruby knowing she was right.

"I'm still wondering how Weiss agreed to help Snart?" said the faunus member of the team.

"We all know our Schnee teammate is cold to the bone but that's just on the outside. On the inside she's warm and kind she will never say no to help someone in need" the busty blond was probably saying the biggest BS she has ever come up with.

The raven haired faunus turned to Ruby she finally knew the truth" she got Weiss involved without her permission."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. That means Weiss must have been so angry with you Yang, are you okay?" she walked over to her sister.

"I'm okay and true she was angry but I convinced her to help Snart" the blond didn't mind revealing the truth.

"Knowing Snart he's probably having a blast" Mick grinned.

"And Weiss is probably cursing at him" followed Blake.

"Anyway let's get going Mick I'm getting hungry let's go to the cafeteria. We still have a busy day ahead."

Ruby and Blake watched Yang dragged the rogue out of their dorm in a hurry. They could tell the blond was enjoying this a lot too bad they couldn't the same thing for the Schnee heiress. The silver eyed leader was able to tell that something was off with her sister true she was acting like her usual cheery self there was something different about her. She looked happier more energized this behavior was reflected as she spending time with Mick, kinda similar whenever she was with Barry. That same type of happiness it will explain why the blond brawler was acting this way, still she had no idea what it meant. She turned to the other girl who went back to reading her book not showing any content if it was a good idea or not. The raven haired faunus was always good at hiding her emotions especially when she was reading.

"I'm happy Yang's doing this for Mick."

"She will obviously volunteered to help him. Too bad Weiss wouldn't do the same for Snart."

"I don't believe what Oliver said about team ACFH not having a future. They can become the strongest team in Beacon. Even better than us."

"I'm more worried what she has in store for Mick than worrying over the team's future."

"Yang will look after him she's going to make sure he doesn't get into any kind of trouble."

Blake had to roll her eyes at how dense her team leader can be" you do know she likes him….?"

"Like who? Yang...wait she likes Mick?" Ruby blinked not having a clue about it.

"She does, she has for a while. That's why she immediately volunteered for Mick's rehabilitation."

"Oh...of course I know she likes him you can see they get along with no problem" she smiled.

"Ruby...I'm talking about liking him more than a friend" clarified the faunus.

The scythe wielder noticed she made a mistake not realizing her sister felt that way for the pyromaniac. It sure explained the blonds sudden commitment in helping him with his rehab. She suddenly blushed thinking of Barry her heart was beating rapidly still not knowing why she will feel this way she did knew she cares a lot for the speedster but it was unclear whether she likes as a friend or more than that. Memories surged through her of the times she has spent with the speedster from the first time she met him all the way till now. Then she imagined if she will be truly happy if she and Barry will be happy if they were involve in an actual relationship, more than friends. The petite leader turned to the raven haired girl reading her book because she was already in relationship with someone and they started as good friends.

"Like you and Oliver?"

Blake lowered her book glancing at her teammate and leader. A smile spread over her lips giving a nod not realizing her cheeks reddened at the mention that she and the archer vigilante were more than friends. As the cat faunus resumed her reading Ruby stood in deep thought thinking of how it will feel to have Barry as her boyfriend. Eventually she failed to contain her blush at the mere thought. It will be up to her if she really wanted this looks like she had a lot of thinking to do. After all if her faunus teammate was very happy been in a relationship how will she feel if she was actually in one?

* * *

(Scene change)

Mick was thankful that Yang wanted to get some food because he was pretty hungry. The cafeteria wasn't that full especially when classes have been put on hold because they were still making preparations for the Vital tournament. But still the eating facility was giving their services to the students present and the pyromaniac was glad he wasn't working all because he was in the rehab program. It was the reason why he was grateful for the blond brawl not believing she volunteered to help him. It was clear she didn't had a clue of been a rehabilitation coordinator and he didn't care he didn't had to do any chores as long as he was participating. Basically he was chore free and that made him very happy since his partner left Beacon free as well from doing chores. He will be stupid to turn down this chance he will take anything over his daily chores.

The pyromaniac hold on to his tray taking a glance at the lilac eyed blond with her own tray ready to have her food serve. He wondered why she will bothered with helping him he still couldn't believe when she told him she volunteered to be part of the rehab program. Pretty much no one in Beacon care about him and Snart, and nobody believe they can be rehabilitated. Anyone except the headmaster that is, Ozpin had a strange way of doing things. Why he will accept him and his partner was still a mystery to the fire maniac. After the headmaster there was her Yang Xiao Long she was the only one who actually showed that she cares. The only one who has spoken to him, who will give him a friendly smile, who will not glare at him and stood by his side. All the thinking was starting to hurt his brain.

Yang happily smiled taking some grilled chicken with potato salad and her favorite brand of orange soda she hasn't forgotten about dessert so she went with vanilla flan. The rogue was behind her and did the same picking the food only difference he went with a set of BBQ ribs drenched in hot sauce and a bottle of water no dessert for him. As soon as they got seated to one of the long tables they started eating. The blond brawler didn't wasted time devouring the grilled chicken first saving the salad for second. The rogue member was eating his ribs in deep thought for now his taste buds wasn't feeling the spiciness of the ribs. As the blond member of team RWBY took a sip of her soda she took notice of the pyromaniac gazing at her. She suppressed a grin not wanting to waste this chance to tease him.

"Like what you see?"

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for a while. I know I'm hot but you're making it look too obvious."

"That too but I'm wondering why the heck are you doing this?"

The blond chuckle at his boldness" why I volunteered to be your rehab coordinator? There has to be an explanation, no kind heart reason right?"

"I'm not the best person to be doing favors. I was expecting to be doing the boring ass chores until the tournament starts. I will be dying of boredom if you never came to the picture."

"It's not a favor. I'm doing this because I want to prove Oliver wrong. He said there's no future for team ACFH the only reason he believes that its because you and Snart can't be trusted."

"Don't blame him. Nobody will trust us we have our reputation to keep and I'm damn proud of it" the rogue member flicked his lighter gazing at the small flame.

"And that same reputation got you guys in a whole lot of trouble. Trouble that is not good for you guys."

"No trouble for me I enjoyed it all. The cops couldn't do a damn thing and neither the most dangerous crime families in Remnant, bunch of rookies if you ask me. We had the four kingdoms on their knees we control everything in the crime underground."

"It is fun until someone gets hurt."

"That's the best part its always the cops who will get hurt. Snart was always one step ahead of them, those were the days."

"Where do you think those actions lead to? If you say jail then yeah. You can't possibly expect to be doing these kind of things forever."

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow not seeing her point.

"How does life in jail sounds like?"

"It sucks but that's why Snart will come up with an escape plan. The rogues never quit no matter what we always get back to work better than never."

Yang nodded taking a sip from her soda" Mick why do you like been a criminal?"

"Is that a trick question? Come on I love everything about it I can do whatever I want whenever I want. No rules to follow I take what I like, I beat up anyone I choose to. I live the life on the edge of the knife and no one can do a thing about it. My choice alone and if you don't like it then you can meet the end of my heat gun."

"Pretty tough words tough guy. But you still have to follow Snart's orders, you're not really free from doing anything you like."

The pyromaniac was about to say something but paused looking in thought" sometimes but not always. Snart can't stop me completely from what I like and that's burning things."

"Why do you like burning things?"

"Because I like fire."

"And why do you like fire?"

"I just do."

Yang gave a sigh she knew this wasn't going to be easy. You don't change someone who has been a criminal for a long time in just one day. Maybe it was just her but she felt Mick was similar to her, both enjoyed fighting, both found reading and learning boring both were searching for that thrill. At least the rogue member found it stealing and burning things she was still searching for that ultimate thrill. The best way to help him and make this rehab work was to ask him questions to get to know him better. But obviously she knew he wasn't going to answer any personal question regarding his past. Something occurred in her head having an idea of how to make him answer her and just in time. She spotted Ren and Nora arriving at the cafeteria looks like they were about to get some food too. The blond waved at them to get their attention the members of JNPR were going to be helpful for her plan.

"Guys!"

"Hello Yang" Ren greeted.

"I got a favor if you guys have the time" the blond turned to the rogue member.

"Sure! After we ordered some food" followed Nora.

"Be my guest" she smiled watching them go" so Mick part of the program is I have to ask you some questions that can be personal, but you don't mind right?"

"Depends how personal."

"They're personal as in" past related personal"."

"There's nothing to say about my past. I pretty much grew up on the streets."

"You don't remember anything about your childhood? Like your parents anything at all….?"

"Don't want to talk about it" his tone was serious.

"So you do remember something. It's not nice to lie to me you do know I'm suppose to help you as part of the program."

"I mean it, I don't want to talk about it" his gaze was enough to tell Yang he really didn't wanted to discuss the topic.

The blond brawler remained quiet things were harder than she thought. Someone like Mick wasn't going to open up to her just like that even if she flirts with him or a simple tease, it won't work. She knew he won't tell her anything personal about his life because he barely knew her and she understood his reason for keeping the information to himself. But her position in the rehabilitation program needed for her to know everything about her patient. An idea occurred to her and it was something stupid but if it works then the pyromaniac will be cooperating with her. The two people who will be helping her put her plan in motion were arriving as Ren and Nora got on the table with their respective tray filled with food. She needed to make sure they will help her with this otherwise, it will be quite the epic fail from her part.

"Okay Mick I get it you don't want to talk about it. But how about we make this fair? Let's have a contest if I win you will answer any questions I ask you. If you win I won't ask you anything."

"That sounds fine to me. What kind of contest you have in mind? Is it an arm wrestling contest?" he grinned.

"That's too predictable I want something more original, more challenging. Hey you guys what do they have for dessert?"

"Pudding" replied Ren.

"Apples!" followed Nora in her cheery usual self.

"That's it. We'll have an apple eating contest" the blond brawler pumped her fist.

The rogue member thought he heard wrong blinking" you're kidding?"

"I'm not whoever eats the most apples wins."

"That's stupid I don't like it. How about our rematch from the mall?"

"We can't fight each other remember? But I understand if you don't want to do this Mick, never thought I will see you for a...coward."

"I'm not afraid of anything" the pyromaniac argued not happy.

"Prove it then."

"Fine you're on."

"Okay I'll go get the apples!" Nora left in a hurry looks like she was looking forward to the contest.

"Yang there's something I would like to bring now that Nora isn't here" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ruby's dog."

"Zwei? Oh yeah I remember she let your team borrowed him for a couple of days, is he behaving?"

"He behaves better than Nora. Point is...I think it will be better if you take him back."

"What do you mean? Did something happened?" the busty blond got worried.

"Nora she...has grown very attached to him that she has basically become too obsessed with him. To a point that she's playing dress up with him and I fear it's nothing good."

"Is it really that bad?" Yang was confused while Mick thought the topic was dumb.

"Yes Nora will eventually see the dog as part of her property. That's why it's for the best that Ruby takes him back. The other day she made him mark his territory on Jaune's sheets and even left him an unpleasant surprise under his bed."

Yang couldn't help but laughed she could imagine the Valkyrie teaching Zwei to pee on the sheets of her teammate and left poo under his bed. Then the thought of the blond leader of JNPR getting to bed and realizing his sheets were pissed on followed by smelling the horrible smell of dog poo from under his bed. She wasn't the only one who thought the idea was hilarious Mick was chuckling feeling sorry for the poor bastard. Ren sighed at the two apparently they didn't took this seriously and it was nothing but a big joke to them. He also regretted telling the blond instead of telling her younger sister, at least Ruby would take the situation a bit serious of course she will laugh a little nothing like the blond before him. This time the magenta eyed teen mentally sighed seeing that the girl was drying her tears from laughing too much.

"Yang I'm serious I fear for Zwei's sanity. He won't be able to last another day with Nora."

"You make it sound like Zwei was in danger" the blond gave another laugh.

"He is…."

"You said she's dressing him up, what is she making him wear?" the lilac eyed blond sounded amused than worried for the small dog.

"She dressed him in a sailor outfit, then into a reindeer."

"Oh he must have looked so cute I have to ask Nora if she took pictures!"

"Then she dressed him into a hot dog-"

"A wiener dog!" the blond made a pun which made Mick chuckled.

"Then she dressed him into Repede…."

"Who?" blinked Yang followed by the pyromaniac.

"Repede."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"He's Yuri's dog from Tales of Vesperia."

"Tales of what?" the brawler gazed at the rogue member and he was as clueless as her.

"Never mind just make sure to talk to your sister. Jaune isn't happy with Zwei's presence in the dorm."

"I'll say after peeing his sheets and leaving a stink bomb under his bed I don't blame him. Don't worry Ren I'll talk to Ruby later to get Zwei away from the evil queen Nora."

"I appreciate it."

Nora arrived shortly and they were amazed she was carrying a large sack. She released the crazy amount of apples on the table how did she do it? It was better not to ask or not to know. Ren shook his head he was the first of not knowing while Yang was impressed at how quick the orange haired girl managed to get so many apples. They were enough for their contest to happen she took a glance at Mick who was shocked at the sight it looked very challenging. He still thought it was stupid to have an apple eating contest he will choose a rematch with the blond any day. Anything that involves fighting, stealing or burning he will take it over having some silly eating contest. But since Yang called him a coward he couldn't back down from her challenge Mick Rory never backs down from a challenge. The pyromaniac was looking forward to beating her in her own game.

"Did you count them?" asked the Valkyrie's partner.

"Yep there's a hundred apples!"

"That will be enough. Well Mick are you sure you want to do this? You can still back down" Yang was grinning.

"Bring it you'll regret challenging me" his grin was equal to the buxom blond.

"All right we have a contest. Nora, Ren count the ones we have eaten."

"I'll count the ones Yang have eaten!" said the Valkyrie.

"I'll count the ones Mick have eaten" followed the magenta eyed teen.

"Ready?" the brawler winked at the rogue member holding an apple.

"As I'll ever be" he chuckled taking the red colored fruit might as well try to have fun with this contest.

"Go!" Nora didn't bothered with saying ready because both have already said it.

Both have taken the first bite of their apple and they have managed to teat it half with a couple more bites. It was hard to chew quickly and swallow without drinking anything but Yang finished her first apple followed shortly by Heat. So far they were keeping with the other eating their second one and both were as fast to finish devouring it. It didn't took that long for the contest to caught the attention of everyone present in the cafeteria. Team CRDL were there and they thought it was stupid namely Cardin who decided not to pay attention. Members of team CFVY were present too the leader Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi were actually staring and they thought it was worth checking out. Pretty soon a crowd was gathering around the table where the contestants were competing. Before they knew it they were cheering for their favorite it was sure beating a regular fight so far.

After minutes of cheering and apple devouring it was starting to become a toll on both contestants. Yang was starting to get sick by now she has forgotten how many of the fruit she has eaten but a quick glance at Nora told her she has taken down ten apples. It was insane that she has been able to eat that much must be a new record while her stomach was as full as it can get. She was feeling sick and nauseous and she didn't know how long she'll be able to take. The blond brawler wasn't the only one Mick was in the same boat he has taken the same amount and it shocked him he was getting full. Who would have though eating such amount of apple will make him sick to his stomach. Taking a quick look at Ren the teen in green told him he was about to take the eleventh apple.

The crowd cheered when both were about to take on the eleventh fruit they have glance at each other. Remembering what was at stake they glared at the other eating the apple without a second thought. Afterward it all felt like time has stopped for the two eating that last one seemed to have been the last draw. Their stomachs couldn't take it anymore and it has reached the limit. They have ignored the cheering and focused on the fact that it was impossible to go on or take another bite. It didn't helped that they already ate before going through with this so pretty much they were half full before the contest. They ignored the flash caused by Velvet's camera before they fell on the table down for the count and that's when the cheer has stopped. Realizing what just happened the contest was done and the only thing left to do was to decide the winner.

Nora wasn't happy keeping apple count just like her partner who went to check on both competitors. Once it was confirmed that they couldn't continue he knew it was time to call it a quits much to the disappointment of the crowd of students.

"It's a tie."

The crowd wasn't happy they were looking forward to a winner but just like that they started leaving the table. Some return to what they were doing before the contest got their attention, others left the cafeteria while others went to get their food since they just recently arrived. Ren and Nora knew they needed to make sure they were all right just in case they needed to be taken to the medical bay. The only ones who were still present in the table were the members of CFVY. Velvet took one more picture with her camera, Yatsuhashi gave a bow to the two fallen competitors and Coco was impressed at the display giving a nod. She gave a thumbs up to the competitors giving a glance at the two members of JNPR.

"Thanks for the entertainment it was worth to watch" the team leader smiled leaving.

"I got some pretty cool shots I'll show you guys later" followed Velvet.

"You two have earned my respect brave warriors" Yatsuhashi gave two vomit bags for the contestants handing them to Ren and Nora.

"This was a bad idea" said the magenta eyed teen watching the members of CFVY leaving.

"Ren are they dead?"

"They just passed out from eating too much."

"Can we keep the bags?"

Yang has suddenly awaken and took one of the vomit bags filling it up before handing it back to the Valkyrie.

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

* * *

(Time skip)

After throwing up a couple of times more and taking some medicine for bad indigestion Yang took Mick somewhere else resuming her schedule of the rehab program. So her plan backfire in a bad way she knew it wasn't a good idea to challenged the pyromaniac to an apple eating contest what was she thinking? So she move on from that and went to the next phase of her plan hopefully this will work because she was running out of ideas. Sure she felt embarrassed after the eating contest almost everyone in Beacon saw her stuffing her mouth with apples and then passing out that eventually lead for her to puke it all. Good thing Ruby wasn't there or any of her teammates but she sweat dropped knowing Ren and Nora will tell them or anyone else who witnessed the contest. The blond brawler has taken a glance from the corner of her eye at the rogue member and he looked exactly as she thought.

Mick wasn't happy in the least he still couldn't believe he lost in something so stupid like an apple eating contest. With the addition that he made a complete idiot of himself in front of many students who saw the entire thing. This was probably the most embarrassing defeat he has ever received at least when he was beaten by the Flash it was with dignity. This defeat put his name and reputation to shame and it didn't matter that Yang lost too seriously he passed out from eating too many apple. The good thing was that he was able to hold the urge to puke while he was in the cafeteria. Instead he went back to his dorm room and use the bag given by Yatsuhashi to release all of the apples he ate. Now he wished this whole thing never happened and think it was nothing but a bad dream. Still he wanted a rematch with the blond using their fist and not eating.

"Remind me to never accept an eating challenge from you."

"Okay so that wasn't a good idea I admit it. We're moving to the next part of our busy schedule."

"As long as its not eating apples it's okay with me."

"You're not going to let that go aren't you? Move on Mick you're going to like what I have in store next."

"Where we going?" the pyromaniac kept following her through the halls of the school.

"You'll see" she smiled at him and somehow he didn't like it.

True to his intuition the blond brawler has lead him to the one place where he considers it the most boring in all of Remnant. That place was none other than the library now why on Monty Oum's name would she bring him here of all places? He gave his sour look he really hated this place, he was never fond of books so he didn't like reading and he has never like silence quiet places always gets him on his nerves. Among his many wishes to do as a criminal was burning all the libraries in the world and since he was now living in Remnant his wish changed to burn all the libraries in the four kingdoms starting with this one. He really did took great joy when he burned down the one from Vale which it was still been rebuilt. The rogue member was about to leave before he was now been dragged by the busty blond.

"Silly Mick don't run away from me. I won't bite...much" she smirked.

"Are you going to bore me to death next? You know I don't like libraries?"

"That makes two of us, neither am I. But I'm going to make you laugh just try and do it as quietly as you can."

Before Heat could say a word he was been dragged again to a near by table by the lilac eyed blond. Once they got seated he was getting bored not having a clue what the blond had in mind she was pointing at the many students that were seated.

"I still say you want to bore me to death."

"I brought you here to make fun of the students. This is the sanctuary of all the bookworms in Beacon from first years all the way to fourth years gathered here."

"Its their bookworm heaven" he replied which made Yang chuckled in agreement.

"Follow my lead to have a few laughs and since we're going to do it quietly no one will suspect anything. That will prevent us from getting into trouble with Professor Goodwitch, so no detention for us."

"Nice I like your idea" Mick smiled he will agree with making fun of the nerds of the academy.

But apparently both have forgotten the collar the rogue member was wearing was operating as usual. At least the microphone so obviously Goodwitch or even Ozpin were listening they will be getting in trouble anyway. Yang was the first to start calling a couple of students of all of them wearing glasses the" four eyes geek patrol" which earned a chuckle from the pyromaniac. He followed next calling another group" pointdexters r' us" which obviously the blond brawler tried hard to control her laughter. The rogue member have actually forgotten the reason he was here that Yang will eventually ask him personal questions in order to help him as part of the program. That was the point of this, all part of her plan and it was working which made her grinned.

"Never knew I will have fun in the library."

"I know who would think the words fun and library could ever mix?" the brawler gave a laugh.

"This was a good idea I can let your apple eating contest slide."

"That's great now how about if we get to answer my questions?"

"I told you I'm not answering any personal questions" the pyromaniac quickly changed his mood.

"Come on Mick you know you have to. I need to know more about you, more of your past life in order for this to work. I can't help you get rehabilitated if you don't give me the right information."

"Who says I want to get rehabilitated? Just because I accepted in doing this doesn't meant I want to" change" my ways."

"You really want to do this?" the lilac eyed blond got closer to him not looking happy.

"I'm not changing" Heat was trying to look tough in front of the menacing gaze the blond was giving him.

"Okay have it your way can't do this the easy way we'll try the hard way. You don't want to answer my questions then I will tell Professor Ozpin you don't want to be cooperative and he'll send you back to your chores" she hide her grin.

"…...…..."

"And I know how much you love doing those chores."

" _Damn"_ cursed the pyromaniac he didn't wanted to go back to his usual chores.

"What's it going to be Mick?" Yang already knew his answer but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

"Fine...I'll answer your stupid questions" he mumbled.

"Can't hear you" she said in a sing along voice.

"I said I will answer your questions!" his replied was met by students quieting him or to tone down his voice.

"Great we can start with your family's past."

"Never knew my dad…."

"And your mom?"

"It's...complicated look I have no reason to tell you period" he growled.

"But Mick-"

"But nothing!" he glared at the students present they were trying to quiet him down again" I'm leaving now!"

"Wait…."

Yang followed Heat out of the library cursing mentally. She didn't wanted her first day as a rehab coordinator to fail big time she should know better than rush in. It was only the first day there was no reason to get straight to the point and know about his personal life so soon. But that was one of her flaws she was never the patient girl, in fact she hated waiting. When she was fighting she was the type that didn't think using her head she was the type of person that will follow her instincts or her gut feeling. To put it in another term she will beat her opponent first then ask questions. Rushing to her opponent waiting for an opening was always her style instead of staying on the sidelines and come up with a battle strategy. That was her sister's job since Ruby was the leader in this case, she rushed in when it comes to asking the appropriate questions.

"Would you wait for just one moment?" asked the exasperated blond.

"I don't care if you're my doctor, psychiatrist or my coordinator. I don't have to tell you anything I'm not doing this. I'd rather do my chores than tell you my life's story."

The blond brawler gave a sigh watching the rogue member leaving she knew she has screwed up. This was the perfect time to start weighting her options should she quit on him and forget about the program, or keep going at it and wait if it will have better results. If it was Weiss she will definitely quit since she wasn't looking forward to help Snart before she left for Atlas with the rogue leader. Was it really a waste of time like the Schnee heiress said? The blond shook her head of course not she was determined to go all the way and succeed. There was hope in Mick that maybe the pyromaniac himself couldn't see it so she was going to keep trying without surrendering. After all Yang Xiao Long didn't know the meaning of the words" give up".

" _I will have to try a little harder. Maybe going by another approach Mick is a hot head so I will have to go easy on him and give him some time no rushing in. Even if taking things slow isn't my style."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Mick woke up not in a good mood still thinking what happened yesterday with Yang. The blond brawler was been way too pushy than her usual self trying to make him answer questions he didn't want to answer. It was too personal for him to share with her his past anything related to his life as a child and growing up that lead him to become a criminal. Now it wasn't that he didn't like her he has come to grown fond of the lilac eyed blond, now trusting her was a different story. Even if she was among the few people who didn't hated him for being who he is including her younger sister Ruby who didn't hold a grudge with him. These were the times he wished Snart were here he was the one who will always think things through and plan everything ahead. Before the day ended yesterday he ended going to the headmaster's office thinking he was in trouble for acting like a jerk to the blond.

* * *

" _ **You wanted to see me?"**_

" _ **Yes Mr. Rory thank you for coming under such short notice."**_

 _ **The pyromaniac mumbled something entering Ozpin's office he hoped he wasn't in trouble. Or worse that Yang told him of his behavior and that he didn't wanted to be part of the program. The reason will obviously be to get him back to doing his chores he tried not to get pissed or complain he really hated the chores. Because he opened his mouth and refuse Yang's help he was going to get it big time. However he once he took a glance at the headmaster he thought that maybe he wasn't going to get his punishment. The older man was calm not upset but he knew looks can be deceiving he didn't knew Ozpin that well so it was safe to assume he was hiding his emotions in a mask. The rogue member kept his cool maybe he will cut him some slack and let him go with a friendly warning.**_

" _ **Since I was never a fan of long speeches I will get straight to the point" the headmaster paused taking a quick sip from his coffee the short pause made the pyromaniac anxious.**_

" _ **I heard you refused to be cooperative with Miss Xiao Long…."**_

 _ **Heat tried to look tough or more precise not to be scare or intimidated by the headmaster before. Yet he never knew he was failing miserably. He should be feeling this way because his true self he will be beating the hell out of him and then he will burn him alive. But those actions were out of the question knowing the second he attempts and attack on the man he will earn a straight ticket back to prison. So his only choice was to stay quiet and listen to what he had to say.**_

" _ **That's true so what?"**_

" _ **Hmm...why would that be?"**_

" _ **Why? Because I don't like it. She wants me to ask her questions that are personal to me, I feel uncomfortable telling her."**_

" _ **It can't be help she's after all trying to find the most suitable solution to help you. I believe that's as far as she will know when it comes to someone's rehabilitation."**_

" _ **Hey I didn't ask for her help in the first place. She should mind her own business."**_

" _ **Indeed Mr. Rory you didn't ask for her help but she still chose to go through with it. Quite frankly I was surprise she came to me and volunteered for the position of a rehabilitation coordinator. I've been wondering why she did it? What motive could Miss Xiao Long have to do such a thing? Have you give it any thought as well….?"**_

" _ **Why she did it? I don't have a clue she's a goody goody just like the rest of the kids from this school. Every one of them are the same."**_

 _ **His comment caused Ozpin to chuckled as he took another sip of his hot coffee" perhaps. But the answer should be quite obvious. I believe she has seen beyond you."**_

" _ **Beyond me? What the heck are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"I'm saying she has seen beyond the person you are. She has seen something that no one has notice before that not you or your partner Mr. Snart have seen yet."**_

" _ **You're not making any sense" Mick still didn't had a clue what he was talking about.**_

" _ **She saw a second chance. Perhaps Miss Xiao Long sees that you have the potential to earn a second chance to start over and become someone new."**_

" _ **She thinks she can turn me into a goody goody not gonna happen. I'm a criminal, a rogue and it's going to stay that way."**_

" _ **If you're that confident that will remain. Then why don't you give it a shot and follow her program? If you won't change your ways then there is nothing to fear by accepting her help" Ozpin hide his grin.**_

" _ **Hey I'm not scare of some silly rehab program. She can do whatever she likes it won't make a difference Heatwave ain't going to change."**_

" _ **By all means Mr. Rory think of it more as a challenge. Survive Miss Xiao Long's rehabilitation program and prove to her once a criminal always a criminal. A man such as yourself won't back down from a challenge no matter what kind it is, or am I wrong?"**_

" _ **Damn right I never back down from anything. Bring it on I'm ready to take on that program Yang is not even doing her best. All right I'm in, I'll do it" he grinned in triumph he was ready.**_

" _ **Since we have that cleared out. You're dismissed Mr. Rory."**_

 _ **The pyromaniac left the office while the headmaster smiled taking a sip from his mug.**_

" _ **Reverse psychology is truly effective. I believe Glynda owes me a hundred lien thinking Mr. Rory was going to quit."**_

* * *

So he was pretty confident that he can take Yang's program and still be himself by the time its done. He even got the headmaster's approval to go for it so yeah he was doing this. There was no way he will change and become a" good guy" it was the same with Snart he will remain the clever and collected Captain Cold. It was a waste of time to try and help them the rogues were the rogues, outlaws followers of injustice, criminals. Why bother trying so hard to change them when the results weren't going to be favorable for them? What was the point of trying? Yet for some reason he was no longer feeling that confident anymore. He never realized he was been dragged again by Yang until they reached the entrance of the library. It caught him off guard meeting her lilac eyes and that smile she will give him whenever she sees him.

"Yang-"

"Hear me out" she cut him off looking apologetic.

The rogue member decided to stay silent her face says it all he could tell she felt bad for what happened yesterday.

"Look Mick...I'm sorry I know I don't have the right to make you tell me your personal life. Rushing in like that obviously made you feel uncomfortable and I understand. Even if you don't want my help I still want to help you, so you will have to accept it. Take it like a man get used to it."

"I don't seem to have a choice. I can tell you no a hundred times and a hundred times you will argue back. Quitting isn't in your vocabulary you're as stubborn as me."

"That's right we stubborn people have to stick together" she smiled hearing him chuckled" if you accept my apology I have something in mind you will like."

"No apology needed I decided to accept your program. I don't want to do those pain in the ass chores" he glared when his collar gave him a quick shock for cursing.

"Haven't learn yet?" she grinned helping the pyromaniac on his feet.

"I hate this leash."

"If you're willing to change you wouldn't be having that collar."

"Trust me if I didn't had it I would have set this school on fire a long time ago."

"Let's forget about the program I don't want us arguing. Let's have some fun, you know friends stuff."

"Are we going to beat up someone?" he smiled in joy.

"Nope."

"Are we setting someone on fire?" he kept his hopes up.

"Nope" she laughed.

"Then its something boring I will probably hate. Not interested."

"You don't even know what it is. Let's head to the library."

"We're making fun of the geeks I'm up for that."

"Not today Mick baby."

The rogue member didn't know why he felt embarrassed when she called him" baby". It was just a suffix or flirting word and Yang was the obvious type to flirt with any male. Entering the library she dragged him further until reaching one of the tables he spotted the rest of the members of team RWBY. The silver eyed leader Ruby and the amber eyed girl Blake there was something on the table that caught Mick's attention. There was a board of a map which he has come to learn as the four kingdoms of Remnant. There were also small metal pieces that resembles the creatures of Grimm the sight was enough for Heat to know it was a board game. The addition of a pair of dices and cards gave him the idea further more and the blond brawler wanted him to play the game with her sister and partner.

" _I have a bad feeling about this"_ he felt he wasn't going to like the game.

"Glad you could join us Mick" Ruby smiled.

"Not like I have a choice. Your sister is pretty stubborn."

"Yep that's Yang for you" she smiled while the blond grinned.

"What are we playing?" he got seated.

"War for Remnant its a strategy game with the goal of which of the four kingdoms will conquer all of Remnant. It's okay if you never play it before I will tell you the rules" said the red cloak girl.

Now he knew why he had a bad feeling. The game is meant to think meaning he was going to lose big time. Thinking wasn't his forte that was Snart's playing it will lead to an embarrassing defeat. Even when he was paying attention to Ruby who was explaining him the rules it was no contest he was going to suck. While the scythe wielder was telling him the rules of the game Yang was preparing the cards and Blake was setting the Grimm pieces in each part of the bap, one army for each kingdom. After the young leader was finished Heat was certain he was going to hate this game so much he will imagine setting it on fire. Each of the players have chosen a kingdom randomly Ruby was representing Vale, Yang Vacuo, Blake Mistral and Mick was Atlas. Once the cards were set Yang was the first to grab the dice deciding she should go first.

"I'll start with moving my troops forward heading...into Vale" Yang grinned evilly with dramatic music playing in the background.

"You won't win this time, Vale will not fall to your tyranny" Ruby glared with defiance.

" _Where the hell is that coming from?"_ Mick could hear the dramatic music playing.

"We'll see about that sis. But for now I will place this card face down just to keep you guys guessing and end my turn."

"My turn" the silver eyed petite grabbed the dice giving them a good shake she threw them landing in the middle of the board" ha! Six paces go my mighty army take the glorious path towards victory prove to the rest of the kingdoms that we are the strongest. Head straight to Vacuo and also I'm adding a little surprise" she grinned.

"Whatever you bring at me my army will be ready for it" said the blond brawler.

"Even if its this!" she revealed one of her cards" Boarbatusk powered ram charge, now my army will be able to break through your walls without any direct contact from your army."

"Just as I thought I'll be playing this to counter your Boarbatusk charge" Yang revealed her face down card" say hello to my trap card Griffin wing! The Griffin blocks your attack from reaching my walls sorry sis better luck next time" she grinned.

The RWBY leader pouted not happy she wasn't successful" I guess I will end my turn. Your turn Blake."

The cat faunus took the dice and with one shake she threw them on the board she hide the her smile seeing she got a twelve" my forces will head towards Vacuo I have a score to settle with you Yang."

"Double teaming me eh? Fine I don't care I will take you both down it will only make my victory even sweeter."

"I will play this bad boy right here" the raven haired girl showed her card.

"Not that card!" gasped the blond.

"Yes Wyvern scourge. Since I rolled a twelve he can unleash his attack on your troops without the need of destroying your walls."

"Damn I don't have a trap to counter that" she gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry you will only lose half of your forces depending on the next number I roll" the faunus throw the dice again" a six that means you will lose double the number."

"Only twelve…."the lilac eyed blond wasn't happy.

Ruby imitated the sound of the legendary dragon Grimm as it destroyed members of her sister's army in an adorable childish way, she smiled turning to the fourth player" you're probably confuse Mick. You see Wyvern scourge is among the strongest cards in the game but it can only be activated by rolling a twelve after that you roll again to determine the number of troops to take down with its attack and the number from that roll will be double. For example if you roll a three that means the Wyvern will take down six members of your army, if its two then it will be four. Do you get it now?"

"I don't know what the hell am I looking at, I don't understand any of this!" the pyromaniac snapped.

"Calm down buddy you will eventually get the hang of it. It took Blake and Weiss a while to learn how to play and now they play like pros. But they're still not good enough to beat me" said Yang.

"Your turn" Blake gazed at the rogue member ignoring her partner's comment.

"What am I doing again?"

"Silly you first roll the dice then you made your move" replied Ruby.

"Right…." he was still uncertain grabbing the dice shaking it throwing them on the board.

"Four" said the silver eyed petite.

"Mick before you made your move let me warn you don't try to invade my kingdom. Any attack you attempt will only lead to a declaration of war" said the blond brawler.

"I still don't know what I'm doing" he was gazing at his Grimm pieces then at his cards" so which one should I pick?"

"Let me help" the team leader went to check his hand" oh not bad you can nail Yang big time with this hand."

"Hey sis don't give him any ideas" frowned the blond.

"That sounded wrong" muttered Blake realizing the double meaning.

Yang heard her and grinned while the perverted side of her mind was giggling.

"Okay so you should first play this one to help your troops and I suggest breaking down Yang's walls."

" _That also sounded wrong"_ the raven haired faunus felt embarrassed this was the result of reading Ninjas of Love.

"Ruby stop it don't listen to her Mick. She's trying to turn you against me so she and Blake can attack me and three on one is not fair."

"Silly sister in War for Remnant there is no such thing as fair" the Rose petite raised her fist.

The pyromaniac gave a grin" you're right there is not such thing as fair so I will play the card you want me to play on you."

Ruby was shocked while Yang laughed" no you wouldn't!"

"I play giant Nevermore!" Heat was now getting into character for the game.

"If I roll a seven or higher the Nevermore will attack your forces with flying feathers" of course he read the explanation written on the card.

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your forces" argued the silver eyed petite.

"I willing to take the gamble."

"You go Mick!" cheered the blond brawler.

The rogue member gave the dice a good shake throwing them on the board. Time seemed to have stood still as the RWBY leader was hoping and crossing her fingers that the dice shows a number lower than. But apparently her luck seemed to suck badly as the dice revealed an" eight" making Mick grinned.

"Oh no!"

"Better luck next time kid."

This time Yang made the sound of the Nevermore releasing its feathers on her sister's troops. The damage was great as the petite lost half the number of army.

"No not again! My fearless soldiers I promise you, you will be avenge" she turned to him with a glare crying a river comical tears" Mick you traitor...I trusted you...I trusted you…."

"You should have known better than trusting me."

"Uh oh" the blond brawler spotted someone heading their way who didn't looked happy in the least" Ruby heads up."

The scythe wielder gasped seeing an upset Nora walking to her. Behind her stood Ren and the magenta eyed teen wasn trying to look calm but he was failing now there was probably a good explanation why the Valkyrie was angry. It had something to do with her older sister telling her to return Zwei back from team JNPR. Apparently the hammer wielding girl didn't took it well because she has grown fond of the small dog. She didn't care if he already had an owner she will take him back whether Ruby likes it or not. Her partner and childhood friend was trying to stop her from making a mistake or trying to embarrass herself in front of so many students. If she does gets out of hand he will stop her because team RWBY were their friends and no dog was going to get in the way of their friendship.

"Uh...Hey Nora…."the petite leader was nervous.

"Where...is...he?"

"Where's who?" she pretended she didn't know.

"My dog Ruby where is he?!"

"Um...Zwei is my dog-"

"No he's not he's mine! He's my precious…." she said in a very creepy tone.

"Nora keep your voice down" Ren noticed the students around wanted them to be quiet.

"You took him from me now hand him over" The Valkyrie kept her voice in check.

"That's enough Nora you can't make my sister to give you Zwei because he is her dog not yours" argued the lilac eyed blond.

Suddenly the Valkyrie has completely changed her angry mood giving the sad puppy eyes more cute and adorable than the silver eyed leader" I...I...I just want Zwei I bought more costumes for him to try on I even bought a Caboose costume."

"Who?" blinked Ruby.

"Caboose from Red vs Blue!"

"Never heard of it" the young Rose gazed at his sister and she was as clueless as her.

"I don't mind if she takes him away" Blake muttered she wasn't fond of the small dog simply because she was a cat faunus.

"I'm sorry Nora but I can't let you have him. Zwei's my dog" Ruby felt sorry for the girl.

"Come on Nora let's get back to the dorm before they kick us out of the library" the magenta eyed teen tried to comfort his partner and childhood friend.

"Ren I want a doggie please buy me one."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And they say I'm crazy" Mick saw the two teens leaving.

"Well now that we got that out of the way let's resume our game" said Yang.

"Actually I'm done for the day. You guys continue without me" the raven haired faunus got up ready to leave.

"What? But you can't quit. You can't surrender your kingdom when we just started the war to conquer Remnant" the RWBY leader said in a dramatic tone.

"You guys can play without a fourth player."

"Yeah but it won't be as fun with only three players" pouted the scythe wielder petite.

Blake smiled at her leader's comment" see you guys later."

"Going to play naughty kitty with Oliver?" the blond brawler gave a grin but ended up dodging a book courtesy of the flushed faunus.

* * *

(Time skip)

Once again Mick wasn't happy the entire experience of playing the strategic board game with team RWBY was among his worst. The pyromaniac has made so many mistakes after Blake left including attacking his own troops that not even the most retarded will commit such. The display caused Ruby to giggled and Yang to laughed her butt off he was so embarrassed. At least he learn that he was never meant to play a board game that requires thinking also that he got beaten by the blond brawler badly. As for her younger sister the team leader suffered the same fate that lead her to cry a river of comical tears. Learning from this experience he was never going to play War for Remnant ever not wanting to be humiliated like that again. For now he will forget he ever play the game and focus on the next task at hand resuming the rehab program from Yang.

Apparently the blond brawler called him to meet her at the gym area of the school. He did knew where it was located because he has done chores there like sweeping and moping the floor. The rogue member prayed it was nothing like exercising he consider it a waste of time only fat people should exercise and he was in good shape especially when he had the body of a twenty year old. Arriving at the gym he spotted someone in the fighting ring of the area he will recognize the blond member of RWBY anywhere. However the lilac eyed blond was wearing something different from her usual attire. An orange sports bra with a pair of orange spandex shorts slightly above the knees along with a white helmet that was covering parts of her head but still her face along with white socks and sneakers.

Something happened that made Heat stood still just staring at the blond girl before him. With her current attire he was able to see all of her curves she was truly a living goddess. Her body for a seventeen year old was amazing and watching her throw punches and kicks was...arousing. She had everything a guy will go for a nice wrack, nice creamy skin, a sexy belly, nice legs, and a nice booty. This girl has probably turned the heads of many males before and watching her was making his body react in a sexual matter. In fact it's been a while since he has gotten a reaction from his pants Yang Xiao Long was making him commit sin from the temptation. The pyromaniac needed to think of something else before he might do something he won't regret. Just when his mind was about to play dirty thoughts on him the blond brawler spotted him and gave him a big smile.

"Glad you made it in time. Go to the lockers your gear is ready!"

"For what?"

"Boxing" she smiled crashing her gloved fists.

"Us in a boxing match? We're not allow to fight" he frowned remembering the stupid rule.

"I talked to Professor Ozpin and he allowed us to have a match with the condition that there won't be no dust no semblance. It will be old school."

"Just the way I like it" he smiled at the thought of a good old brawl.

Minutes later Mick returned to the ring wearing a gray muscle shirt, dark red long sweat pants with black sneakers. He put on his boxing gloves with a grin that Yang has come to know that he was eager to start this match. Now that she gave it some thought his grin was similar when she was looking forward to a fight whether it was a person or a Grimm or even members of the White Fang. She was feeling the same way it's been a while since they had their match at Vale mall and now this will be a rematch except she won't be using Ember Celica or her semblance. A classic fist fight put into a friendly boxing match. It didn't matter they were finally going to fight after a while and both seemed like two little kids who have awoken on a Christmas morning wanting to come down and see the big lit tree filled with presents.

"No tricks just pure fist."

"No tricks or Ozpin will pull me out of the program. I don't want that I'm having too much fun with you Mick sweetie" she winked at him.

"This is fun I can relate to" the rogue member readied his fists.

"Put em' up champ" she did the same.

Mick made the first move with an impressive right hook but the blond blocked and countered with a quick jab and a follow up. Heat kept unleashing a barrage of punches that made Yang sweat but she kept a grin that she was enjoying this so far. She didn't care if she didn't had her gauntlets or that she couldn't use her semblance a good old fist fight was always worthy in her eyes and with the pyromaniac it was even better. It looked like it was a tie both were good one will attack, the other will blocked and try to counter and vice versa. But so far neither have receive a serious injury at least no hits to the face or any other body parts. In the blonds case it wasn't going to hurt her much since her aura will heal any bruises she will get. It did worried her if she hurts Mick a little too much any damage he gets there's won't be any healing since his aura hasn't been unlock yet.

The brawler successfully landed a blow on his right shoulder, followed by a jab to his left forearm. The rogue member groaned failing to block the attacks admitting this girl was fast she hasn't lost her touch. It made him grinned she was this fast when they first fought she was strong, deadly, quick and beautiful. It didn't meant he wasn't going to hold back on her, he'll be damn if he ever did. Some of his blows made contact with the blond but she didn't stagger one bit only they made her grin even more. To him this is what rehabilitation was all about fighting the best way to truly feel alive not to mention stress reliever. As he blocked another attack he was caught off guard by a sudden left hook to his nose strong enough to sent him to the ground. Even if he was down he had to chuckle it was one heck of a hit knowing the girl can hit no joke about it.

"Mick!" Yang gasped in shocked" you okay?!"

"Never been better" he chuckled seeing the blond kneeling next to him.

"Damn…." she noticed that his nose was bleeding not a good sign.

" _Looks like I broke his nose if Ozpin finds out he'll kick me out that's for sure."_

"I'll be fine I've taken plenty of bad hits before, this is nothing."

"There's a lot of blood on your nose. Gotta do something about that" the brawler knew there was one way to heal that injury faster than average.

"Come on we're not stopping just because I took one on the nose" the pyromaniac got up.

"Close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just do it, this will be quick."

"What are you planning?"

"Keep quiet and close your eyes" she smiled.

The smile from the blond made him feel comfortable. There was no ill intent no strings attached, whatever she was planning it was probably nothing bad. So he did as she ask and he quickly felt her palm on his forehead making him curious to know what she was doing.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become of paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Mick immediately felt something strong from within him been releasing. It was like something powerful that was lying dormant has awaken he opened his eyes gazing at the happy brawler. That's when he took a glance at himself his entire body was covered by an orange light. It only lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared not having a clue what just happened. For some reason he felt himself stronger like he could do anything and that light was starting to take effect right away. Yang smiled when slowly the nose injury on the rogue member was starting to heal. Because of the size of the injury it will probably take about an hour for his nose to look like normal. Also it will be easier to fight without worrying of any hits she lands on him, now it can be a fair fight.

"There it's done."

"What did you do?"

"I unlocked your aura."

"My aura….?"

"Yep, now you can take hits and won't get hurt that much with your aura shielding you. Also any serious injuries you get will be heal."

"I feel strong…."

"That's also your aura who knows, with time you might develop your semblance."

"That means we can fight on equal ground" he grinned.

"That's right. Now how about we resume our fight?" the lilac eyed blond readied her stance.

"You're going down."

"Not if I take you down first" suddenly Yang felt lightheaded she was about to fall to the ground.

"Hey" Heat caught her she looked like she was about to faint he grew worried" you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine whoa...unlocking your aura has taken a lot of me" she then stood in deep thought.

"Yang….?"

"….."

The blond brawler has suddenly gotten an image in her head something she couldn't explain. Images that they looked like they didn't belong to her there was this little boy on the ground. There was a woman she didn't recognized she was holding some kind of canister and she was throwing the liquid all over the inside of the house. The blond was shocked when the woman grabbed a lighted match and threw it on the ground causing a large fire that eventually spread throughout the house. She quickly left the house leaving the little boy the sight was too much for her to bear. That was all she saw after everything went black and she was been shook out of her trance. Her lilac eyes saw the face of the pyromaniac looking concerned that was something she hasn't seen from him.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You looked like you were unconscious but you were standing, it freak me out."

"Guess I space out for a moment. Unlocking someone's aura takes quite a lot from the unlocker's aura" she smiled trying to forget what she saw.

"Hey if you're not feeling up for it we can box another time" this really surprised him because he was never this kind with anyone not even with Snart.

"Awww...Mick I didn't know you care" she smirked.

"I'm not fighting you if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine now. It will take some aura drain to keep me away from a good fight. Now let's get back to where we left off."

"You're on."

After almost an hour in an aggressive match both finally decided to take a break, they removed the boxing gloves. Thanks to his new unlocked aura Mick was able to take Yang's hit like they were nothing, but they still hurt. But he wasn't kidding when he said he felt stronger than before now maybe he will get strong like the blond or anyone from team RWBY or even team ACFH. He couldn't wait to see Snart's face when he tells him he can now use aura he actually envied the students of Beacon for been so skilled and strong thanks to their aura along with their semblance and usage of dust. With having aura he was confident to be able to awaken his semblance thinking the many choices of what will it be. He stopped his thinking watching the blond bombshell drinking water from the bottle she brought. The way her lips lick the tip letting the cool liquid entered her mouth it was truly arousing.

" _Damn it stop thinking those things. But it's been so long since I've been with a woman."_

"Hey Mick! Want some?" she offered the bottle of water.

"Sure the fight have awaken my lust...shit" he growled getting shocked from the collar" I mean thirst."

"Right" Yang gave a smirk knowing exactly what she heard the pyromaniac was a naughty boy something she wasn't bother with.

"Here help yourself I gotta make a quick call" she threw him the bottle and he caught it with no problem.

The brawler took her scroll and opened it dialing the number of one of her teammates that currently wasn't in Beacon at the moment. Now she was hoping she was having a good time with the rogue leader but somehow she doubt it. Knowing Weiss she was probably ready to cut Snart into tiny little pieces with Myrtenaster like she was planning in doing to her as part of her choices for dragging her into this. There was no need to cross fingers or hope for the best because she knew the heiress will be in a bad mood not having the time of her life and most importantly, not happy in the slightest. After a minute the call was received and she was about to give Schnee heiress a friendly hello.

*What?!*

"Your tone says you're not happy. I guess you're not having a good time with Snart."

*You think?! This is all your fault! If you never got me in all of this! I would have been relaxing, resting and mentally preparing for the tournament but noooooooooooo I have to play the good teammate and babysit the arrogant smart ass which I'm still asking what was I thinking when I accepted! You better not be around when I return to Beacon Yang because you're in a hell lot of trouble.

"Damn looks like my attempt at hooking you up with Snart failed big time" she grinned hearing Mick laughed.

*What…?*

"Uh oh...did I said that out loud? Weiss you didn't hear anything this is me joking around...so pretend you didn't hear that."

*WHAT?!*

"You didn't hear anything repeat after me you didn't hear-"

*I heard you loud and clear the first time! You mean to tell me this whole rehab coordinator was nothing but a hoax and your true intentions were to play matchmaker with me and him!?*

"If I say no will you believe me?"

*I will repeat myself you better not be around when I return, I am still thinking over which of the three choices I will pick.*

"Okay I admit at first that was intention but wait, let me explain before you start chewing me up. The rehab coordinator plan is real because I did spoke with Professor Ozpin and he agreed to it. True we don't know a clue about been a coordinator for rehabilitation but we don't necessary have to follow the rules. Let's spend time with them get to know them better, start trusting them into giving them that chance. Just have fun it's like having a small vacation before the tournament starts."

*Your definition of fun is really misleading. I'm sure you must be having a blast with Mick.*

"Totally we did so many fun things we played video games, made fun of the bookworms at the library, have an eating contest and I even let him touch my boobs" she grinned seeing that the pyromaniac was trying to ignore the last thing she said.

*Wait...what?

"Got you heh like I will let Mick do that...not yet anyway" she noticed he was drinking from her bottle looks like he didn't heard her.

*Only you will mix pleasure with business.*

"So...are you still angry with me?"

*You bet I am I hope your date with Mick backfires and you have horrible days ahead!*

"What was that Weiss? I can't hear you...you're starting to break...your starting to break out...can you hear me...bye" she ended the call grinning.

"You really planned matchmaker with Snart and your teammate?" Mick didn't believe her.

"Not really I only wanted Weiss to help him through the rehab program. Then I thought eh might as well hook them up together" she shrugged her shoulders.

The rogue member had to chuckled" you're wasting your time Snart would never fall for a girl like her."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I've seen the way he looks at her there's something there. Call it girl's intuition."

Heat wanted to argue but stood silent remembering that his partner has been strangely talking a lot about the white haired girl from team RWBY. At first he thought he was just kidding but then again the rogue leader wasn't that much of a joker, he was the sarcastic type. Love was always a complicated topic for the pyromaniac he never understood it since he has never had someone to consider special. He has spent time with many women but mostly they were all strippers and hookers they weren't people to consider having a serious relationship with one. Not that he has ever thought of having one in the first place because he wasn't interested. He loves his crime life more than any women or romantic relationship he was a rogue first above everything. Now he was feeling unsure taking a glance at the lilac eyed blond staring at him with a small grin.

"You seem to be the expert, don't ask for my opinion."

"You sound so sure your partner can't fall for someone. I've seen the hints, the anger, the frustration from her and the glances he has stolen to her. I'm pretty sure it will happen."

"I say you're wrong because I know Snart better than anyone. I've known him for years. Back at Central I was fifteen and I've only been a few weeks in juvenile hall. I saw him been picked by a couple of wimps. They were probably tough kids for Snart but to me they were just push overs. I saved his a...butt" he cleared his throat knowing that he will get shock by his collar if he says the "a" version of butt" but there was one thing that caught my attention how clever he was. Even if he couldn't beat them he landed hits were they were most effective the neck, stomach, between the legs. He may have been a weakling but he was the smartest among those wimps."

"You're the brawn and he's the brains" smiled the brawler.

"That's how its always been. I was never good at thinking, analyzing things I just act by instincts I basically solve my problems punching, or burning things."

"Join the club" Yang walked next to him" I'm not one to think things through I always act by my feelings bad guy or Grimm in front of me I charge and punch until its no longer moving, charge and punch rinse and repeat" she chuckled.

"That's…." Mick stood surprised.

"The same way as you. We're not thinkers we're heavy hitters all muscle."

"Not you. You're strong and hot…."

"….."

" _Shit…."_ the rogue member realized his mistake.

Instead of seeing the blond brawler getting angry at his comment she smiled with so much confident. She fixed her hair, touched her breast and gave her backside a smack.

"Thanks Mick I know, I have brawn and beauty. Bet you would like to have a girlfriend like me huh? You're hot too."

"Really….?" he stood shocked.

"Well yeah you're name is Heatwave so you're obviously" hot."

"Oh...right" he tried to hide his disappointment not knowing why he will feel down.

"I'm just kidding" she smacked his shoulder" now I have plans for the rest of the day. We can either continue boxing, go back to the library and make fun of the nerds, play video games or we can give War for Remnant another go" she already eliminated the food fight from her program schedule list.

"I'm not playing that stupid board game again" he growled he has come to hate the strategy game so much.

"Thought as much guess we can go with video games, nerd scouting, or boxing."

"I could go for another round of old school" he grinned going back to put his gloves.

"All right another round of boxing it is" she smiled brightly.

There was another reason why Yang was so happy aside that she was having lots of fun with Mick. The fact he told her how he met Snart as part of telling her about his past. The chances were high that he might continue to tell her more proving that her program was been effective. Maybe she will get the results she's looking for after all a new and rehabilitated Mick Rory and if Weiss does her job right there might also be a rehabilitated Leonard Snart too. But she wasn't going to push her luck with the Schnee heiress she wasn't been very cooperative with helping the rogue leader. Things might go the way she wants to without doing any work just having fun. For her she wouldn't want it any other way not to mention this was like a short vacation before the Vital tournament begins.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The third day came and the first thing Mick did after waking up, taking a shower and getting dressed was head to the ship docking bay. Yang has told him to meet her there to resume the schedule from her program not having a clue what she had in store. So far he has enjoyed it was hard to admit it but there were thing he has like to do and thankful that he wasn't dying of boredom or doing his usual chores. Still he didn't plan to change or become a goody goody just because he was liking it and also after Snart the blond brawler was among the people he could get along well. As long as he wasn't playing War for Remnant he will be okay with anything else the blond throws at him. When he arrived at the docking bay he saw the brawler member of RWBY waiting for him next to a bullhead ship. She was smiling when she saw him walking her way, waving back and forth.

"Right on time!"

"I hate been bore your program isn't that bad."

"I know you like it but get ready to been blown away. Today is going to make yesterday look like a school day."

"Where we going?"

"I'll tell you later right now let's enjoy the ride to the city" she winked at him.

Both got inside the ship as the hatch closed. Yang signaled for the pilot to take off and shortly it left the docking bay heading straight into the city of Vale.

* * *

The ride to the city was lest than thirty minutes and the ship landed at Beacon terminal. As a prestigious academy among the four kingdoms it had its own private ship terminal and parking station. Both Yang and Mick head to the parking area after leaving the ship. This was place where the school staff will have their vehicles along with the ones that belongs to the students. The pyromaniac spotted a yellow awesome looking motor bike that had the same symbol as the blond brawler. He didn't needed to be a genius that it was her vehicle because it was the same color as her hair and tank top. The brawler smiled taking her helmet in the corner of the bike colored yellow too and with her symbol of course. She smiled taking the helmet putting it on turning to him while patting the seat of the vehicle.

"Hop on."

"You want me to ride with you?"

"Wow Mick so bold I didn't know you felt that way for me" Yang was grinning devilish.

"I mean the bike" the rogue member tried his best not to feel embarrassed.

"It's the only transportation I have. You're not walking to where we're going. I'm taking you to a tour around Vale and show you the best spots all day long."

"Are we stealing something?"

"No."

"Are we burning something?"

"No. What part of rehab program don't you understand? Hop on already."

The pyromaniac gave up getting on the bike as the blond brawler put on her helmet along with her aviator glasses. Mick noticed there was no second helmet so he didn't care it's not like his life was in danger the bike didn't looked like it go to a high speed level. The sound of a loud engine was heard belonging to Yang's pride and joy Bumblebee it was her favorite bike ever since she first laid eyes on it in that motor bike shop. It was her gift from her father Tai Yang when she graduated at the top of her class in Signal Academy she eventually send it to a pro to make a few custom jobs and tune it up so it can go fast. Not Flash fast but enough to enjoy the rush of the ride after her family, her teammates and friends in Beacon this bike was her most precious possession.

"Hold on" she smiled giving a quick glance at the rogue member.

As soon as she pressed that was the moment Mick wished there was a second helmet. Apparently he has underestimated the power of the blonds bike it was faster than he thought. This was also the moment that he was actually afraid of been in a vehicle and having a traffic accident.

* * *

True to his expectations the ride throughout the city was fast and dangerous. So the pyromaniac had plenty of reasons to be scare because this was the first time he has ever been at such speed. Taking another thing in note that the blond brawler knew very well how to drive without causing an accident. Yang took those curves with ease as she was a professional bike racer the only thing she needed to worry about were been pull over by the police. It wouldn't be nice to get a ticket especially at her age and been a huntress in training. Also her backseat passenger was trying his hardest not to freak out and he actually look cute when he was scared. Keeping her grin she lowered Bumblebee's speed to regular making cruising the streets easier. She took a glance at the pyromaniac who seemed to have relax by now.

"Feeling better?"

"I think I left my stomach back at the parking."

"Wimp."

"Hey! Your freaking bike is a speed demon. A little warning next time won't hurt."

"Won't argue Bumblebee been a speed demon. I know she's fast it's hard to realize sometimes. Mostly I never watch over my speed limit."

"Your kidding?" Mick stood shocked.

"Nope I just go with the flow."

"Have you ever been pull over by cops?"

"They have to catch me first" she grinned.

"You sure you haven't been a criminal at one time?"

"The only crime I can be accuse of is speeding."

Heat chuckled he started liking this girl more and more" where to first?"

"That will be my secret. Just sit back and enjoy the ride and if you suddenly have the urge to puke it better not be on my hair or there will be hell to pay."

"Lay off the threat I got the message pretty clear about your hair that time at the mall. And I don't suffer from motion sickness."

"I know just wanted to mess with you Mick. You're not Jaune" she smiled this trip was going to be great.

" _Maybe I will enjoy this trip after all."_

Now the only thing that will make it even better is stealing a bank, burning things any kind of mayhem and it will make his day because he missed doing that stuff.

* * *

The first place they visited was the arcade something that has never brought the attention on the rogue member. He wasn't really into video games except when he played that fighting game with Yang on her Gamestation. There wasn't much for him to get into it not even when he was a kid, that is until the blond brawler made him play some o the games that were present. First they played a space shooter which was fun and challenging he was thankful it was a two player co-op game the brawler really helped him out. The second was a first person shooter tittle" Red vs Blue Reckoning of War" They chose to be part of the Blue team shooting the members of the red team, this was also a two player co-op game. Third was a racing in which Heat wasn't happy in the least because he got owned badly by the busty blond. Fourth was another first person shooter where you killed hordes of Grimm title" Grimm Invasion 3" also another co-op type shooter.

When they got tired of the regular games they went for the interactive ones. The electronic basketball this one the rogue member gave Yang a run for her money. He clearly whipped the floor with her scoring so many points inserting all kinds of hoops. The lilac eyed blond made a note that he was very good at the sport. Next was electronic bowling, the brawler beat Heatwave badly in this one performing a perfect strike. The follow up game was whack-a-mole and to the bombshell's surprise he beat her, even getting a new high score. Last but not least they played the table hockey this one was the most fun for the two and clearly they enjoyed it a lot. Both have shown they were good at the game even getting a tie. But the tie breaker arrived and it was the blond of RWBY who scored the victory over the rogue member.

"You got lucky" he mumbled as they left the arcade building.

"Guess what Mick? Luck is also part of being a good fighter and today I have reign supreme over you" she smiled.

"You won't be so lucky next time."

"I'm looking forward to that" she got back to her bike ready to leave" it will be noon soon wanna go grab a bite?"

"Sure I'm feeling hungry."

"I know just the right place" she grinned.

* * *

To think Mick was surprised will be an understatement he was beyond shock. Yang has brought him to a place to eat just like she said but as he got off her bike his eyes turned wide as saucers. Maybe he was dreaming and this wasn't real because there was no way this place existed here, in this world, in Vale. He will never forget the times he has come with Snart, mostly to rob it but aside that to eat its delicious food. The pyromaniac remembered the times he taste it and how much he couldn't resister having another bite. But his mind wasn't playing tricks on him this was very much real he was standing right in front of it and apparently it does exist. Taking a look at the blond brawler who kept her smile looking forward to enter and eat the anticipation was there.

"No way…it can't be…."

"You better believe it. Welcome to Big Belly burger!"

"Here...its really here" the rogue member was still shocked.

"What's with you Mick? Oh I get it you've never eaten here. Trust me you're going to love it."

"No I have come here, to Big Belly…."

"Oh you have? Then you already know what's in store behind those doors. You've been warned if you end up with a "Big Belly!" the busty blond laughed at her bad pun.

"Come on let's go already" she took his hand dragging him inside the fast food restaurant.

Even as they arrived at the place the rogue member was still shocked. It looked exactly the same to the one he has come with his partner back at Central city every detail was identical. The seats, the tables, even the colors of the restaurant it really freaked him out. But that can wait for he was hungry and his appetite was craving for some burger or more precise his favorite one. The thought of the double steak BBQ burger was plying back and forth in his head how he wanted to eat it and savor every second of it. Yang went to form the small line of customers ready to take her wallet she never gets tire of coming here. She remember the times she came with Ruby and both will chow down those were some good times even the ones when they will come with their father and mother.

"Hey Mick" she ignored the last thought of Summer gazing at the pyromaniac" go and find our table while I get us our grub."

"Sure and one double steak BBQ burger" no argue from him since he was hungry.

"Make that two" she grinned also wanting to order the same thing.

Since there weren't two many people in the line Yang made the order and the restaurant's reputation for quick service delivered as always. One of the things the blond loved of the place she grabbed the tray after paying and went to the table the rogue member found. Luckily the table wasn't that far from the corner of the entrance she smiled settling the tray with their respective combo order. No words were spoken as Heat unwrapped his burger and gave his first bite it was delicious and the nostalgia was there. It was also the same taste from the Big Belly burger at Central so good, so juicy a truly tasty experience. After savoring the first bite he went to take some fries and swiping his soda while the blond brawler took another bite lost in its taste. She seemed to be enjoying the burger more than the pyromaniac.

"You know" Yang said with her mouth full" what's the best of this burger? The way the beef patties are covered in the BBQ sauce, it makes it taste so good."

"I know there's no burger better out there than this one" Heat wholeheartedly agreed.

"Amen to that we are double steak BBQ burger maniacs."

"Thanks for bringing me here Yang."

The brawler paused her eating a smile spread over her lips. That wasn't all her cheeks had a small tint of red in them. The tone of his voice was so sincere he sounded like he was really grateful for her deed. Now it was starting to get different she was feeling embarrassed and her heart beat was increasing. This doesn't usually happens to her but it has been happening recently since she met the rogue member. She knew what she was feeling and she wasn't planning in letting it go, she will follow this feeling until she's sure what she was feeling is real. She watched him devouring his burger yep he was that hungry it made her smiled. It was clear she was planning in coming back to the fast food restaurant with the pyromaniac and she bet he wasn't going to refuse. She resumed her eating while Heat has finished his burger and started eating the french fries.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah it's been a while since I have eaten this burger, I missed it" he took more of the fries.

"You sound like you haven't eaten one in a long time."

"You can say that again ever since Central I miss going to that Big Belly burger."

"What?" the busty blond blinked" what do you mean a Big Belly in Central….?"

"It's the reason I freaked out when we got here. This fast food restaurant it exist in my world."

"There's a Big Belly Burger in Central city too?" she lowered her voice not wanting anyone present to listen" but how? It doesn't make sense."

"Hey I'm as confuse as you. But I won't complain" he took a sip from his soda pleased.

"Could there be a connection with both worlds?" she wondered while Mick remained quiet finishing his meal.

"Hand over the lien now!"

Both turned to the source of the angry tone. Everyone in the fast food restaurant was panicking as a situation seems to have unfold and the commotion was coming from the front where the employees from the cash register were. There was a masked man wearing a black coat with shorts below the knees with white socks and green sneakers. The one thing that made him a threat that he was holding a gun it looked like a semi-auto revolver. Anyone could tell this was a robbery and Mick and Yang have earned front row tickets to witness it. The blond brawler of team RWBY reacted getting up from the table arming Ember Celica but she was stopped by the rogue member. Turning to Heat he looked serious his eyes never left on the robber its like he was studying him, analyzing every move he was making.

"What are you doing? We have to stop that guy."

"This kid's a rookie look at him. He's shaking all over, probably the first time he has held a gun. Must also be his first time trying to pull a robbery, doubt he has kill anyone."

"Okay I get it but we still have to stop him."

"He won't get far he's not going to pull this off he might end up shooting someone with the way he's holding it."

"Less talking and more pounding" argued the brawler.

"It's okay I got this" the pyromaniac walked over to the front of the restaurant.

"Mick wait…." she watched him go trusting he'll be fine.

"What are you waiting for?!" shouted the robber pointing the weapon at the employers" hurry up and empty the register I want all of that lien!"

"We're on it just please don't shoot, it's my first week working here…."

"Like I care just give me all of the lien on all registers now!"

"Hey….?" Heat called to the robber.

"Stop! Don't move or I'll shoot!"

"Will you? The way you're shaking I highly doubt it."

"Stay back! Don't make another move or I swear I will shoot you!"

"You sound young nothing but a kid. This is the first time you have done this? First time to held a gun. Ever kill anyone before?"

"Don't move I…."

"Let's talk before you hurt yourself" the rogue member walked closer to the masked robber.

" _Mick you better know what you're doing"_ Yang was worried thinking the pyromaniac could get hurt.

"If you're really sure of doing this let me give you some pointers first" he quickly took the gun making him gasped" if you're going to shoot anyone make sure the safety lock is off, second…."

The robber stood panicked as Heat removed the cartridge magazine for the dust ammo it was empty" make sure the gun is loaded, and third…."

He quickly punched him square in the face knocking him unconscious" seriously you were going to rob a fast food restaurant. If its your first time going criminal you will have better luck robbing a grocery store idiot."

Mick threw the gun on the ground as everyone started cheering claiming him as their hero. Yang was smiling at the display to think he was able to do a good deed this right here is what she was hoping to accomplish. Proof that her rehab program was working on the pyromaniac and this marks the beginning of Mick Rory becoming a better person, a good guy. The restaurant employees were cheering and some were crying because they were so scared. The rogue member noticed the commotion and was looking all around him not knowing what was going on.

"All right Mick way to go!" cheered the blond brawler.

"What the hell is their problem?"

"You saved the day by taking down the robber."

"The kid brought an empty gun he was harmless I saved no one."

"They didn't know that. It's only logical to believe when someone comes to rob a place bringing a gun everyone will think its loaded. You have saved them making you their hero."

"Hero? Me….?" he blinked in shocked the words "hero" and Mick Rory have never mix.

"Let's hear it for Mick for one more time!" said brawler.

Everyone cheered again while Heat stood motionless like he wasn't believing what just happened. He was a rogue, a criminal, a thief, a pyromaniac, an outlaw now everyone was treating to the last thing he wanted to be. It was unbelievable someone who was feared and was considered dangerous was now been praised and cheered, such was the irony of life. What would Snart tell him if he ever sees this? He will be ashamed of him not that he care about his partner's opinion but it was his reputation what he care about the most. But one glance at Yang could tell him otherwise the smile she had on was pure and sincere he had no idea why he was getting embarrassed. His heart was acting strange increasing the speed of its beating this was the first time it was happening which it explained why he believed it wasn't normal.

" _A hero….? My worst fear has come true…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

After satisfying their hunger at Big Belly burger Yang took the rogue member to another location as part of her going around Vale trip. This was a specific location since it was outside of the city. It was a cliff side giving the best view of the kingdom of Vale there was nothing like it. Mick was impressed by the view even he thought it was pretty he could actually feel relax from the sight of it. Yang removed her helmet along with her aviator glasses smiling she will never get tired of seeing this amazing view. Memories came flowing to her she has always come here alone, this time it was different. She has brought the rogue member because it was important this was the part where she needed to get answers from him and hopefully he will cooperate, this time. He seemed to be calm when they were at the library maybe this time it will work.

"Pretty neat eh?"

"Not bad you can see everything from here."

"I just needed to bring you here. I discovered this place by accident in one of my joy rides throughout Vale. I always come here to think about many things…."

"But you said you don't think? You follow your instincts, just like me" Mick turned to her serious.

"Even people like us can take some time to reason" she smiled knowing he wasn't joking about his comment.

"That's true…."

"Aren't you going to ask me what would I think when I'm here?"

"It's personal I don't want to hear it. I may be a criminal but I respect others private lives."

"That's a good quality but you're right it's personal. I mostly came to think about my past, also whenever I was angry or sad. Aside from enjoying the view Mick, I brought you here to share part of your life with me."

"Then you have wasted your time bringing me here" he got upset and he was about to go when she stopped him her eyes turned red.

"Hold it! Let me finish you hothead" she gave a sigh her eyes returning to normal" how about if you share something personal with me from your past and I will do the same. That way it will make us even, what do you say?"

"I tell you something personal you tell me something personal?"

"Yep. You wouldn't like it if I made you tell me without me telling you something in return right?"

"That makes sense okay that's fine by me. Who's first me or you?"

"You're the one going through rehabilitation so you are first" she smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

The blond brawler stood in thought" you told me you never knew your dad, then tell me about your mom?"

Heat tried to remain calm without getting frustrated like the last time at the library" there's nothing much to say about her…."

"Come on don't give me that" she friendly elbowed him not wanting to hear his excuse.

"We were poor even with the aids she received it was barely enough to keep sustain us. I couldn't understand her at times she...she wasn't in the right state of mind."

Yang didn't know what he was talking about. Not being in the right state of mind could men she was mentally ill or maybe she was...her eyes widened realizing the possible truth. Looking at him his expression could tell a lot that it wasn't easy for him to talk about this topic, it was that personal. If he continues to get this emotional she might have to stop him and talk about something else she understands when it comes to family, especially when it comes to someone's mother. She put her hand on his shoulder but he signaled he was okay and he could continue.

"One night I would never forget. She got a call I didn't know who it was but she didn't took it well she went mad I was five about to turn six. Just like that she left home and I never saw her again…."

"She left you…." the blonds lilac eyes softened at the thought abandonment was something she could relate to.

"Months later I found out she was a whack job and she was taking medications. The call she answered was from her doctor telling her she was going to be put in a mental institution because her condition couldn't be cure. I guess that was enough for her to lose what sanity she had left. But that's all I know the night she walked out on me I never heard from her."

"What became of her?" Yang said lowly almost as a whisper.

"Funny thing you say that. Years later I heard she died from an overdose, cops found her in a sewerage pipe line next to piles of pills and medicines. Looks like she was trying to treat her condition but failed miserably with her life" his voice had no emotion.

The blond brawler was shaking her fist not from anger but anguish she felt sorry for both of them. Mick's mother wasn't at fault for having that mental condition but because she had it she ended up leaving him and dying in the process. This piece of information was important explaining a lot why he became the person he is today, and a criminal. She was able to understand him to an extent and pity him for everything he has went through. Either way she was glad he told her about this knowing it wasn't easy to bring this topic and opening up to someone he didn't knew that well.

"Does Snart knows about this?"

"No I never told him. But he knows I've been through some hardships in life just like him."

"I'm sorry Mick but thanks for telling me" she smiled.

"That's all I'm going to say. Your turn."

"Right so...since I asked you about your mom might as well tell you about mine. If that's okay with you?"

"Go ahead."

"Well can't say much about her I don't know her. She left me when I was just a baby my dad didn't tell me much about her and he's been so subtle when it comes to her. I asked him why she left us and he tells me she just left without telling him a word, just like that."

Mick was shocked to hear that somebody who was constantly smiling, joking and full of energy has already been put through abandonment by her mother none the less. Looks like there were more things they have in common, the irony made him chuckled.

"I was glad that I was raised and grew up with a mother. You probably already know that me and Ruby aren't related by blood her mom married my dad and we became half sisters but where its blood related or not she will always be my sister. Even if I was happy that I have a family again I never stop thinking about my mother. Since I was younger I've been searching endlessly for her until one day my search went too far that it almost cost the life of my sister and me…."

Heat stood quiet as she explained to him everything. She told him her search to a dark forest somewhere in her home the island of Patch. Apparently she found a clue of where her mother could be taking a four year old Ruby on a red wagon and she was only six. Arriving at an abandoned cabin thinking she will find the woman she only found trouble. A pack of Grimm were about to attack her and the silver eyed girl if it weren't for her uncle that arrived at the nick of time and killed them.

"After that I decided to be more careful on my search. Even when me and Ruby almost die back then I still continued to find my mom only this time I don't let it get to me."

"Why are you so interested in finding her after she left you? If she abandoned you she probably doesn't care and she's not interested in seeing you" he didn't held back saying the cold truth.

"That might be" she kept her anger in check because he could be telling the truth" but I need to find her so she can tell me in her own words why she did it."

"It's not worth it you're only going to get emotional. You'll get angry, yell at her, curse at her, cry why bother? It ain't worth it."

"I know damn it!" her eyes flared red" but I need to see her because I want to see her! I miss her she's my damn mother! It doesn't matter if she left me I want to find her because I yearn for her! What about you?! You probably wanted to find your mother just as much as me."

"Never I don't care" he turned away from her.

"You're lying I can tell you wanted to find her. Even with her condition you wanted to see her again one last time."

"Why the hell am I bothering with this crap?! So what if you're right?! Yeah I wanted to find her so I could slap her and call her a crazy ass bitch!"

He got shocked from his collar but he didn't care as Yang still had her eyes red angry at the pyromaniac.

"You can drop the tough guy act with me its okay to love your mother no matter if she was crazy. Everyone loves their mothers faults or not."

"I don't care about her, I never did! I'm not like you!"

"Yes you are we're more alike than you think!"

"Why are you bothering with me?! Why are you helping me in the first place?! I never asked for this crap! Never asked for your help but here you are wasting your time trying to help me for what?! So I can become a hero?! I'm not one I will never be one I'm a criminal, trash, crap just a worthless loser left by his demented mother who wants to watch the world burn! I want everyone to burn in the fire I hate everyone!"

Yang has had enough she punched him square in his chin sending the rogue member to the ground. She wanted to beat the crap out of him but instead she helped him on his feet her eyes have turned to normal. Heat was glaring at her she had no right to hit him especially when he couldn't hit her back. Raising his hand at her will sent him straight back to jail. However the blond brawler wasn't angry at him she quickly pulled him into hug it wasn't the usual ones she will give Ruby that will squeeze the life out of her, it was just a normal comforting hug. Mick was taken by surprise by the sudden action he was expecting another punch but this was out of the ordinary. A hit in the chin and then a hug maybe he was finally going crazy but he was starting to like this girl even more. There was no denying he was attracted to the blond he has never met anyone like her.

"I'm not wasting my time because I'm helping you and if I'm so committed to help you its because under all that craziness for fire, all that craziness for violence there's goodness in you. And you just told me why you hate everyone, why do you want the world to burn? It hurt you when your mom left you maybe you haven't notice but that's the source of your hatred for everyone. The best way to express that hatred was burning things because on that night when she left you, she scared you for life…."

Sadly Heat broke the hug gazing into her lilac eyes" what the hell are you talking about….?"

"..…..…..….…..….…."

"Answer me!"

"I saw it...when I unlocked your aura I saw the image of that night. How your mom set gasoline and set the whole house on fire then she left and you were still inside. Because she left you as your house was burning is your reason for wanting the world to burn its where your obsession for fire comes from…."

Mick didn't know what to say as he took his distance from the blond brawler. She has figured out the truth and he knew it now all those years in burning things was a way for him to express his hatred for his mother's abandonment. To think this girl was able to find out and realized it the only person he has ever told about his past that not even his own partner Leonard Snart knew. He should be angry at her, he should yelling at her cursing at her until his throat gets dry but he couldn't. Looking into her face, her eyes he knew she didn't meant for this to happened she looked apologetic. Besides could he really stay angry at Yang? After everything she has done for him even when he has refuse to accept her help. Yet she's not asking for anything in return the least he could is feel grateful that she trouble herself with going through all of this.

"I got lucky that the neighbor saw the fire and called the fire department. Didn't suffer any severe burns I only got dirty because of the smoke."

"Look I'm sorry it's not like I saw it on purpose. It happened as soon as I unlocked your aura I didn't had a right to see something so personal unless you wish to tell me…."

"It's okay. You're probably right I was so angry when she set the house on fire and left me as I didn't matter to her. But she was crazy so it's not that she did on purpose she really loved me and true that there were so many times I wanted to find her. Then all I could think of was that night whenever I thought of her…."

"You don't have to continue you told me enough. We'll leave it there."

"What about you? Do you have some hatred bottle up because your mom left you?"

"I am angry that she left me without saying a word to my dad. I just don't let it get to me by not thinking about it. There's no need to think of my anger for her at the moment, I try to forget by searching for that thrill. Trust me beating Grimm and bad guys helps a lot hiding it" she smiled.

The pyromaniac gave a chuckle before he got serious again "my mom died is yours…."

"No she's alive I know it" Yang thought at the mission to Mt. Glenn when she fought Torchwick's henchmen Neo at the train her mom arrived at the nick of time saving her, she last saw her entering some kind of red portal before it vanished.

"Mick thanks for answering my question."

"Thanks for answering my question. But you better not tell anyone about this" followed the rogue member.

"Don't worry everything that we talked about here will be kept between us you have my word. Now why don't we continue the trip? We still have many places to visit."

"I just hope I get another free double BBQ steak burger" Heat smiled remembering he was given a free burger for stopping the robber at the fast food restaurant. It was the only thing he like for been called a "hero."

"Keep dreaming hot head" Yang rolled her lilac eyes giving a smile.

* * *

(Time skip)

During the afternoon they have visited many places in Vale among them were the museum. Both didn't wanted to see it because they knew it was going to be boring as hell so they only passed it on their way. The second boring thing they passed was the library which ironic was the same one Heat burned when he and Cold first arrived at Remnant. They have managed to rebuild it and it looked brand new like it was never burn in the first place. Other places were the park, the movie theater and stores it turned out to be a good joy ride. Mick hasn't complain during the entire trip he really needed this since he was bore always been locked up in Beacon another thing he was thankful for Yang. He even managed to punch a rookie robber which it wasn't that bad now if he could burn something than the trip will be the best experience he has ever had in a while.

By the time it got dark the blond brawler of team RWBY has passed through the other side of the city where it was considered the bad side of Vale. It was the most common area where crime takes place it can be considered as the shadiest of places. But something seemed to caught the blonds attention when she passed the Klub the nightclub where she has come twice. The first time was to ask information about her mother and the second to get information on Torchwick and the White Fang. The brawler stopped her bike when she saw people entering the building that couldn't be. Last she heard the owner of the Klub Junior got sent to jail because he aided in the breaking of Torchwick from Atlas penitentiary. The place was basically closed down so why were people entering?

"What is going on over there?" she muttered.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked the pyromaniac.

"Something's up in that place. We need to take a closer look."

The rogue member gave a nod having a feeling things could get good so he followed her. The brawler reached the building it looked like it was close and it should be. After Junior was arrested the dance club was closed and now the Vale National bank owns it. So there shouldn't be people coming and out of the place she spotted going behind the building. She signaled to the pyromaniac to keep quiet and follow her all the way to the back door of the night club. They remained hidden behind a long trash can and where they should be an empty alley there stood vehicles parked. Now Yang was certain something was going on she saw many vans and one of the vehicles had people coming out. There were men wearing black hockey type masks the symbol in their uniform made the blond realized what was happening.

"Black Fist…."

"You know those guys?" asked Heatwave.

"Blake told me about them. They're an anti-faunus group these guys hates them more than anyone, from what she has told me they're evil to the core. Its no wonder why the White Fang consider them their greatest enemies."

"So they're bad guys….?"

"Yeah but why are they doing in Junior's former club? The place should be close."

"They could be using it for a hideout" Mick put his opinion.

"That might be it. I wonder what they're doing?"

"We can find out" Heat was grinning.

"You want us to go in there? There's probably dozens of them."

"We can take them on. Its a nice thrill."

"You're right" she grinned back.

The rogue member took his heat gun ready to fight" thanks for bringing my weapon."

"Ozpin gave it to me and told me you might need it just in case. Now we can do the usual jump in guns blazing or we can sneak in, took them by surprise and then go guns blazing."

"Whatever suits you best I just want to hit and burn people."

"Try not to burn anyone. You can burn anything except people, I will allow you to beat the crap of anyone from Black Fist."

"Deal I'm been wanting for some action for a while."

The blond of RWBY readied her yellow gauntlets taking the lead. She made sure there weren't any members of the terrorist organization coming from the vans parked. Looks like the ones she saw earlier were the last to entered the closed dance club. Obviously they entered on the back door and immediately they heard voices of many people talking they were in the right place. Usually Yang would have called the rest of her teammates but she decided she and Mick will be enough to take them on not caring about their numbers. Carefully they hide behind of what used to the disc jokey table where he will play the music. Aside from people talking the heard noises and growling from something that wasn't human. The brawler decided to have a look and her lilac eyes widened in shock.

" _What the…."_

Honestly she was expecting faunus been held prisoner for who knows what purpose but she was shocked to see something else. There were so many cages with Grimm in them its like the group have captured them in a hunt. It was a sight no one will expect to see Black Fist were known for their hatred for the faunus and they will always capture any of the species, they will torture, kidnap for ransom and even kill anyone who was a faunus. They weren't huntsmen so why would they bother capturing the creatures? She saw many were Beowulves and Ursai the common kind you will see outside of the kingdoms. So many questions were running on her head this wasn't right a terrorist group doesn't turn into a Grimm hunting group from one day to another. She was glad they did the right thing in coming here.

"You sure they hate faunus?" whispered Mick" doesn't look like it to me."

"I know it doesn't make sense why would they'd be holding Grimm in cages? Something's definitely off from all of this."

"Hurry up and take them away!" said a Black Fist member" the client doesn't like the shipment arriving late."

" _Client….?"_ Yang realized someone was paying the group to capture Grimm.

They saw the cages that were equipped with a set of wheels were been sent away to the back door of the building. The shipment of Grimm were been boarded into the vans parked outside and be sent off to somewhere. The blond brawler stood in thought Grimm trafficking was something she has never heard of because it has never existed. Sometimes huntsmen will capture a Grimm and send it to an academy as a form of test to prepare any huntsmen and huntresses in training. This was definitely not the case someone was paying Black Fist to capture the creatures for what purpose? That was something she wanted to know. She took her scroll and thought calling Ruby and Blake will be the right thing to do not that she doubted her abilities or Mick's but this was one of those" delicate situations". However the scroll showed the message" signal lost".

" _Great looks like its just the two of us"_ the blond gave a sigh.

"They sent all the Grimm away now what?" asked the inpatient Heatwave.

"We'll stick to the original plan, beat them up but we'll leave someone conscious so we can interrogate him."

"Let's do it" the pyromaniac readied his heat gun with a grin.

They emerged from the disc jokey table attacking the first members they saw. Yang firing her shotgun gauntlets and Mick with his fire gun the terrorist were caught off guard by the sudden surprise. The noise from the fighting caught the attention of the members that were outside putting the Grimm on the vehicles. Heat kept his word of not burning anyone so the ones that charged at him he will punch them hard reinforce their strength with his aura. Things were looking good and it seemed they didn't needed help especially from the rest of team RWBY or team ACFH. Even with their rifles the members of the terrorist group were been outmatch by a huntress in training and a criminal undergoing rehabilitation. Both remembered they needed someone conscious so they can interrogate him about the Grimm trafficking they're doing.

Things went bad when one of the members fired sleeping gas reaching the duo. The gas reached Yang's nostrils inhaling it she kept punching and firing Ember Celica shot gun shells but it has already taken effect. She was starting to feel weak and she could barely keep her eyes open she launched a kick to another member but he dodged it because the attack was too slow. Mick inhaled the gas too but he was trying harder beating them down his gaze turned to the blond who could barely kept herself from falling asleep. He was also feeling sleepy but since he was been too stubborn to go he got caught by the terrorist holding him until his eyes got too heavy to keep them open. The rogue member cursed mentally hearing laughing from Black Fist members that's all he remembered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with them?"

Mick slowly opened his eyes and he was able to hear the question asked by one of the members of the anti-faunus group. He immediately realized his hands and legs were tied up to one of the iron poles of the closed dance club. The pyromaniac was surrounded by the group there over thirty and quite frankly he didn't care about their numbers. Right now he's only concern was Yang he was looking at every direction for the blond brawler of team RWBY, until he saw her not too far from his location. The lilac eyed blond was also tied up to one of the poles but she was still unconscious from the effects of the sleeping gas. Once he saw she was okay he went to the second thing that was important, his heat gun. He spotted his weapon but it was in the hands of a member like they were going to tie him up without taking the fire gun.

"He's finally awake."

"Looking at all of you makes me want to start burning everything in sight" he grinned.

"Not without this" the one who seemed to be in command took the heat gun from the member who was holding it" without it you're not much of a threat."

Mick was chuckling" untie me and I will show you how much of a threat I can be. I don't need my heat gun to deform your face."

The group was laughing while the one in charge was spinning the flame gun back and forth" I have an idea Mick Rory, or should I call you Heat Wave of the rogues?"

"Gotta keep the reputation" he kept his grin.

"A reputation that was tarnished the moment you and Leonard Snart got arrested. It's a shame how the mighty have fallen last I heard from the rogues, you two became lap dogs of Beacon Academy."

"I'm no one's lap dog" the pyromaniac gave a glare.

"The collar on your neck says otherwise. The perfect leash for an obedient dog. Now don't give me that look we have nothing against you and your girlfriend" the leader turned to the unconscious Yang" or more precise against our own kind our enemies will always be the freaks that think they can walk the same earth, breathe the same air and drink the same water as us the faunus."

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

"How impolite no wonder why Leonard Snart was the leader of the rogues, you're a brute. Anyway getting to the matter at hand you're probably wondering why we have the two of you prisoners when you're both humans. We're facing a bit of a crisis we are in need of money and therefore we have decided to make a few changes when it comes to our business. That is why we've been gathering Grimm, but with you we have hit the mother load."

He walked closer to Heat while he was still glaring at him" imagine how much the crime families will pay us when we tell them we have a member of the rogues? As I recall you and your partner became public enemy number one of the four most powerful crime families in Remnant. All I have to do is make a quick call and they'll be willing to pay anything for your head. What they do with you will be none of our business as long as we get pay."

"That's fine by me I missed those losers that have the guts to claim they consider themselves the strongest in the crime world, and her?" he took a glance at the downed Yang.

"Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend she has nothing to do with this. I'm your golden lien ticket right? Let her go."

"You seem to care about her…."

"She was only in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was a hostage I captured while planning my escape from Vale I'm not returning to Beacon."

"She's a human after all" the leader gave a nod" very well we can let her go but not before we have some fun" he chuckled.

Mick didn't like the sound of that one bit. The rest of the members were chuckling after his comment Heat's bad feeling was starting to get worse. When he saw one of them removing Yang's jacket leaving her in her yellow tank top he knew what they had in mind and he really hope he was wrong. The sight of him groping her breast was enough to make him so angry not like this they were planning to take advantage of her and he was going to see it all. They have untie her putting her in a more comfortable place while some were starting to remove their clothes. So much anger he was feeling they didn't had the right to do this to her, no girl or woman deserves this it was probably the worst humiliation any female could ever receive. The thought of him watching that was too much to bare he wasn't going to stand for it.

"You bastards! Don't you dare!"

"We're always busy with our work we barely have time to be with women. If we see an opportunity we take it. Now boys let's be fair and each wait your turn, we have to make sure she doesn't wake up."

"Yang! Wake up! Wake up now damn it! You're going to get rape!"

The blond brawler was still unconscious it was also bad that her gauntlets were remove just like his heat gun. He desperately tried to break free from the ropes but he it was futile they've been tied pretty unable to escape. He wasn't going to witness the blond brawler getting rape by so many men his only hope that she wakes up and beats the crap out of them. Knowing Yang she will be so angry the entire building might get destroy. The glare the rogue member was giving to the Black Fist members was like none other this was probably the first time he was feeling so much anger. His thoughts were on the blond remembering the first time he met her at the mall, their first fight. Probably how fond he has grown of her that he was willing to see her as a friend and how much he cares for her.

" _ **I'm not wasting my time because I'm helping you and if I'm so committed to help you its because under all that craziness for fire, all that craziness for violence there's goodness in you. And you just told me why you hate everyone, why do you want the world to burn? It hurt you when your mom left you maybe you haven't notice but that's the source of your hatred for everyone. The best way to express that hatred was burning things because on that night when she left you, she scared you for life…."**_

" _Yang you were right all along…."_

" _ **I saw it...when I unlocked your aura I saw the image of that night. How your mom set gasoline and set the whole house on fire then she left and you were still inside. Because she left you as your house was burning is your reason for wanting the world to burn its where your obsession for fire comes from…."**_

" _I still find it hard to believe that you can read me so easily…."_

" _ **Yes you are we're more alike than you think!"**_

" _You're probably right…."_ his anger was rising not noticing his entire body was glowing with the color of his aura.

" _I'm not letting these bastards do this to you. You don't deserve this Yang...I'll save you even if it means I have to burn this city to do it…."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The members of the anti-faunus group gasped at the loud cried from the pyromaniac. He has broken free from the ropes with his hands were filled with fire the sight shocked them. They thought his only weapon was the heat gun he charged releasing a wave of fire burning many members they were all screaming while other ran for their lives. By now they have removed themselves from the downed blond who barely still had her yellow tank top showing her white bra and her shorts were slightly pulled down showing her white panties. They fired their rifles but quickly countered with throwing fire balls making contact with the weapons melting them on the spot. Those that had more of the sleeping never got the chance to throw it again because they were destroyed by the pyromaniac.

" _This is...my semblance"_ he grinned gazing at the fire in his hands _"it's more beautiful than I thought…."_

He turned to the member that was holding his heat gun with the same grin" keep it I don't need it anymore."

Heat charged punching them with his fists filled with fire he has taken down half their numbers. They thought things couldn't get worse but they did when Yang opened her eyes. The rogue member was relief she has finally awaken he quickly kicked the one that was holding her gauntlets before walking to her.

"You okay Yang?"

"I...what happened?"

"First you should get dress" he tried not to blush at the sight of her underwear and how much skin she was showing.

"What?" she blinked as she looked down and gasped" what the hell?! Mick!"

"Wait it wasn't me!" he quickly shouted" it was those bastards they were about to have their way with you!"

The blond brawler fixed her tank top and pulled her black shorts up glaring at the men from Black Fist" is that so….?"

"No wait! We didn't meant it! We we're just joking we weren't serious" said the leader.

"You sure sounded serious earlier. You and your buddies were taking turns for doing her" Mick smiled handing her Ember Celica" you're going to need these."

 **(Song: I burn (remix) RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Yang kept her cool putting back her gauntlets her eyes turned red never leaving her gaze at the people that were about to rape her. She was feeling so much anger this was a whole new level of anger even stronger when someone harms her hair. Of course this was more serious than her hair these bastards were about to claim her virginity. No one should have that right except for the boy she has fallen for that special someone is the only person allow to take it away not this...asshole the only word that went to her head. Her whole body was covered by her aura flaring her blond hair burning bright and the sight made the terrorist trembled in fear while Mick was in awe loving this side of the blond. He will never get tire of seeing this this was the best of the brawler member of team RWBY.

"You guys are going to get it now."

"How dare you...how dare you even try to take advantage of me!"

She charged at them at such speed that scared them even more. One punch with combination of her shot gun gauntlets was enough to fire powerful blast that shook the entire closed down building.

" _Beautiful"_ Mick kept his smile at the destruction caused by her semblance.

 **(Song end)**

* * *

(Time skip)

After Yang gave a very humiliating defeat to the remaining members of Black Fist she called the Vale Police Department. The police force arrived to the closed Klub minutes later realizing the blond had signal outside of the building, she also gave a call to her teammates. Ruby and Blake arrived moments later after the police along with the Arrow, the Flash and even Ren and Nora from JNPR. The silver eyed leader of RWBY gave her older sister a quick hug telling her she was worried when she found out the encounter with the anti-faunus terrorist group. Yang of course decided not to say a word about almost getting rape by them and Mick didn't said a word either, for that the brawler was grateful. She only mentioned the piece of information of Black Fist capturing Grimm and the quick interrogation she gave to the leader before the arrival of the police.

"They're hunting Grimm?" Blake was the first to asked" why would a group that despises the faunus would even consider doing that? They're not huntsmen."

"The guy in charge said someone paid them a lot of money to bring them many Grimm" replied the blond brawler.

"Any clue of who was this person?" asked the Arrow in thought.

"He said he had no idea. Apparently whoever paid them wanted to remain anonymous he only showed them the lien and they obeyed. He said they were in need of money badly" followed the blond.

"That is true Black Fist have been under the radar for a long time. They have lost weapons and man power for their past failure operations its the reason why they've become a lesser threat than the White Fang lately. They are that desperate for money they won't hesitate to accept lien from a complete stranger telling them to bring him Grimm, or even question his motives" said the green hooded archer.

"Is this the Queen's doing?" asked the scarlet speedster.

"I don't know this could be someone else who is probably not related or affiliated with her."

"Meaning we have a lot of investigating to do" said Flash while his archer partner gave a nod.

"Aside from that, you guys are okay?" asked Ren.

"Oh yeah definitely these guys were just push over. They never stood a chance" Yang gave a smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay sis. A call next time won't hurt you know" said Ruby worried with a small pout.

"I did tried to call you and Blake but there was no reception inside the Klub."

"That's why I always thought bringing your scroll to Junior's club was optional. Many of the areas there don't have reception" followed the archer.

"I just can't believe you guys went to fight Black Fist without us. I'm hurt, disappointed, angry maybe a little hungry the last one isn't your fault" said Nora while everyone sweat dropped she said the same thing when she found out team RWBY has been taking missions to fight the White Fang.

"She hasn't had her evening snack yet" explained her partner and childhood friend.

"Anyway I was in a pretty tight situation if Mick wasn't there to back me up" the blond brawler smiled turning to the rogue member.

"Is it true that you developed your semblance?" smiled the silver eyed leader.

Heat only replied showing a small flame from the palm of his hand" better believe it, I'm new and improved."

The Arrow and the Flash turned to each other like they were reading each others thoughts. Obviously neither of them were in favor that someone like the pyromaniac should have had their aura unlocked in the first place. Having a member of the rogues with a semblance could only spell future trouble for them and the rest of Beacon. Not to mention it will create complications within team ACFH with this development it will be a lot harder to start trusting him and Snart. No doubt there was going to be a conversation with Ozpin regarding this matter. They could only see trouble happening because of this even when the pyromaniac helped Yang and has behaved with her. After the police left the group of huntsmen, huntresses and vigilantes decided to head back to the academy.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Mick stood seated on his bed from his dorm flicking his lighter back and forth. When he got tired of the flickering he turned on the small flame from it staring at it like he always do. Pleased with himself that he finally unlocked his semblance he was now better and stronger, he could finally compete with the Arrow and the Flash and the students from Beacon. Also he could go in par with Yang they can go all out if he ever gets the chance for another match. Again he was wondering how Snart will react when he finds out he had his aura unlocked and now he has developed his semblance. He heard a knock on the door and flicked off the lighter, walking to it. Opening it he saw Yang smiling at him the sight of the blond brawler reminded him of yesterday's incident. The thought of her about to get rape by members of Black Fist made him angry and sick to his stomach.

"Hey Mick hope I'm not interrupting you or anything."

"I was bored, don't mind your visit."

"That's not good you might start playing with fire and you know what they say when you play with fire."

"You might get burn never get tire of that one" he chuckled.

"Or if you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen" she smiled.

"That's a classic."

"But seriously don't use your semblance."

"The headmaster already forbade me from doing such which it sucks. One small fire I start and its back to jail, gotta be a good boy until I get a mission."

"Knowing you I'm pretty sure you will set Beacon on fire" she couldn't hide her grin.

"That's exactly what I have in mind" he grinned before looking in thought.

"Mick….?" the brawler noticed his change of expression.

"You were right...I was so angry with my mother when she left me on that burning house. I wanted to show everyone the extent of my hatred and only care about setting everything on fire with no remorse. Even so my opinion remains the same I will continue to love fire" he flicked the lighter on.

"How do you feel now?"

"Same as usual."

"But with no intention of hurting others or burning things for no good reason?"

"I want to burn this school to the ground."

"Mick" she smirked.

"I want to punch a real bastard like those guys from Black Fist. That's about it."

"Then that means I've been doing a good job. You don't feel like hurting any innocent people only people who deserves it because they're bad."

Heat blinked" I guess...what does that mean?"

"It means my rehab program is working and you are in the process of being rehabilitated" she smiled while punching him friendly on the side.

"….."

Yang's expression suddenly changed but her lilac eyes were still focused on the rogue member" listen I...I want to thank you for saving me from been...well you know."

"You don't have to say it. Don't remind yourself of that…."

"But I must if I don't tell you now I'm going to go crazy. When you told me what was about to happen to me if I hadn't woken up I was speechless...I still can't believe it I find it hard to believe I was about to get rape by a bunch of sick minded bastards" her eyes watered the first drop of tears fell.

"Don't blame you if you suspected me of been like that-"

"Don't you dare compare yourself to them!" she snapped eyes flaring red" you're nothing like them, you're different, you're better than them!"

Heat stood silent not knowing what to think or say he was taken back when she pulled him closer" you saved me from having the worst experience any girl can take. I could never thank you enough for what you did for me. I would have literally been scarred for life if you hadn't been there on time" she dried her eyes.

"….."

Once again she pulled him into hug. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face on his shoulder. Mick stood still not saying a word this was the second time she was hugging him and somehow it felt normal to him to receive such an affectionate gesture it was no longer an alien feeling. But still he was feeling embarrassed and again the speed of his heart beat was increasing, even he knew that wasn't normal. When she broke the embrace she was staring at him with that same kind smile that will make him nervous not in a bad way, but in a sort of good way. This wasn't the kind of thing he will get used to it was still strange but he didn't minded getting hug by a hot and gorgeous girl like Yang.

"Thank you Mick…."

"I wasn't going to stand and do nothing while those bastards have their way with you."

"And again I thank you for that. Well I better get back I still haven't prepare today's schedule, yeah I know it's late in the after noon sorry."

"I don't mind some boxing."

"That's not a bad idea. But no semblance" she smiled.

"I can beat you without it" he grinned.

"We'll see about that hot head" she laughed before she gave him a quick kiss next to his lips" see you later."

The pyromaniac stood shocked watching her go. The speed of his heart beat increased ten times and this time, his face has turned red. An unknown feeling was present and he didn't know what it was all about.

" _What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

Yang was walking the hallways of the school with a big smile on her face. She was so proud she took the guts to kissed Mick near his lips but the thought of kissing them was very tempting. She blushed at the thought maybe next time she will do that after all, the pyromaniac has earned it after saving her from Black Fist. Best of all her rehabilitation program was working and all she did was have fun with him no silly lessons, no tests, nothing that includes a book or a pen just food and some good old fashioned fun. Before reaching the hallway where team's dorm was located her scroll started ringing the brawler opened her device and sweat dropped recognizing Weiss's number. The Schnee heiress was probably still angry with her for getting her involved in helping Snart to be part of the program.

"Hey Weiss what's up?"

*How you doing Yang?*

The brawler was surprised she definitely didn't sounded angry" you don't sound upset."

*No I'm just...how to put it, thoughtful.*

"About what?"

*About Leonard….*

"Snart? You're on the first name basis now?" she grinned.

*Oh be quiet it's nothing like that. I'm in a lot of thought because of recent events with that involve him.*

"Something happened?"

*You can say that this has been quite the day. My sister decided to give me a surprise visit and I was overjoyed to talk to her. Then the situation got complicated when she saw Leonard that eventually lead to him challenging her to a fight, then he refused me from unlocking his aura, then he almost got killed, then he miraculously unlocked his aura and his semblance on his own and now my sister warned me not to trust him….*

"Whoa slow down I barely understood some of the things you said. Wait...did you said Snart unlocked his aura and semblance on his own?"

*Yes don't ask me how he did it, he just did during the match I'm shocked as well. He obviously can use ice he doesn't need his weapon anymore.*

"I've never heard of someone been able to do that alone without the aid of someone."

"I know but what really has me in a lot of thought is Winter's warning. She doesn't want me to trust him I know how she feels and I understand her point but….*

"What is it?" Yang noticed her tone changed.

*He started showing signs of improvement. I admit the first and second day he was acting like a complete arrogant smart ass that he is. But during the second day he apologized and started acting different and after that it was like seeing somebody else. Maybe he's not so bad after all.*

"So what you're saying is that you don't regret me getting you involved and you're no longer angry with me right?" she smiled.

"Guess again I'm still angry with you but not to a high level. I don't know what to do if I should listen to my sister or just do what I think is right. I still find it hard to trust Leonard but will it be wrong if I don't give him that chance?*

"You're confused what to do" the blond was happy for her at least she wasn't certain that she shouldn't trust him completely.

"That's what it has me all thoughtful. Leonard is healing from is injuries and once he's all better we'll be returning to Beacon."

"Cool."

*What about you? You're still going to trust Mick?

"You bet I am...more than ever" her lilac eyes were on that recent memory.

*I don't get you Yang, how can you be so trusting with people who are criminals?*

"Because it's worth trusting them last night proves my point. Long story short Mick and I were cruising around Vale and we reached Junior's club we found members of Black Fist there and at first it was good until they caught us off guard. I was unconscious" she tried not to break down" I was almost rape by them…."

*Oh my Monty are you okay?!* Weiss was shocked sounding worried.

"I am now because Mick saved me. If he was such a scum as you say don't you think he would have join in with them? But instead he didn't! Look Weiss I don't care if you choose to listen to your sister or not but if you want to quit on Snart that's fine. But me, I'm not quitting on Mick. He has shown me he has the right to be trusted."

*Yang I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll pack right now and be on my way there."

"I'll be happy if you thank Mick for been a hero, but don't call him that he's still sensitive around the word."

She heard her chuckled" I'll see you later."

Ending the call she resumed heading to the dorm smiling knowing she had someone whom she can trust and probably, someone she can love truly.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done +25k words 67 pages glad that's over.**

 **-As you all know this chapter was BlazingHeat centered.**

 **-For those fans of the Tales of series game hope you enjoyed the mentioned of Repede and "Ring a Bell" which is the opening theme from Tales of Vesperia. There were also mentioned of Red vs Blue Caboose is my fav. character.**

 **-I wanted to Big Belly Burger in Remnant I wouldn't consider it a connection between worlds just a coincidence. I wanted to add the fast food restaurant for fun.**

 **-Happy to know that this story has passed 300k words with only 21 chapters.**

 **-I know in Ruby's strategic board game you don't play trap cards face down I was copying the Yu-Gi-Oh card game it sure brings me memories when I used to play it many years ago.**

 **-As always thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 ***DC SPOILERS SECTION***

 **Flash season 2- holy shit! Zoom is Jay! But how?! Is it a perfected version of a speed mirage? I need to know how he did it.**

 **Arrow season 4- my bad feeling is becoming worst by the hours regarding the identity of the person in the grave Oliver is standing over and my bad feeling is telling me its his son William. That is why I have come to hate Malcolm Merlin so much for telling Darhk William is the person most precious to Oliver.**

 **Legends of Tomorrow-looks like the rogues are having a fight over loyalties and honestly I saw it coming. I just knew Mick wasn't going to be happy finding out Snart has officially become a good guy and because of that he's not going to kill Mick. I see Cold and Heat as more than partners but good pals that can be seen as brothers (there's bromance between them). Also I think I'm becoming a Snart/Sara shipper Cold Canary.**

Next time: The Date


	22. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash and RWBY they are the rightful property of DC comics and Roosterteeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 22 The Date

" **Loving someone and having them love you back is the most precious thing in the world."**

 **-Nicholas Sparks, The Rescue-**

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Emerald Forest near Beacon Academy Vale Remnant)

Dozens of Grimm were been sliced from every direction while others were getting shot dead center. The Beowulves didn't had a clue what they were facing since it was too fast for them realize and by the time they figure out who was their enemy, they have been killed. Ursai's were slayed as well as the small amount of Boarbatusk that regrouped to try and take down this person but it was futile, they were sliced in half. Those that were far away got shot as more of the dark creatures were charging at the mysterious being killing their kind. The sudden red blur with black took down more Grimm when it made a long jump getting in the middle of more Ursai and Beowulves. The blur was followed by many rose petals circling around like a whirlwind it was none other than the leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose.

The silver eyed girl was wearing her training uniform only this time she was wearing her red hood with her belt and bag that allows her to carry many ammo dust cartridges for her rifle and scythe Crescent Rose. Gazing at the many Grimm surrounding her she didn't showed any fear but instead a grin that reflects confidence. She changed her baby into sniper rifle mode disappearing into the red blur followed by the trail of rose petals. The shots fired hit their respective targets with quick ease she changed it back to scythe mode slicing left and right. The petite girl turned to her last opponent an Ursai the creature gave a growl and the team leader didn't needed to use her semblance to beat it. One Grimm was no threat to her so she waited for it to make it's move and the Ursai charged wanting to shred the girl with its sharp claws.

Not too far the Flash was watching over her progress watching over his scroll. He was making sure her aura levels don't go into the red zone. Low aura means she won't be able to use her semblance or use it to shield herself from enemy attacks. He smiled watching Ruby's progress throughout the months admitting she has become faster than she used to be becoming one strong and skilled huntress. It didn't change a fact that she was still in training but at her age she has already fulfilled quite the accomplishment getting into Beacon two years ahead. He rolled his seeing the petite has used her semblance to run on a tree and take a long jump shooting her rifle at the Ursai. The creature was shoot in the head she finished it off slicing its head in scythe mode.

"That's all of the Grimm in this area. Good job."

"Good job? I was amazing, stupendous, magnificent, one of a kind! I deserve more credit than just good job" the petite crossed her arms giving a slight pout.

"And I say you were showing off with that Ursai just now. It doesn't matter how good or how fast you have become, you should never underestimate the enemy. Its that kind of behavior that leads to been reckless and it could get you killed."

"I know that already I'm not been reckless, I had that Ursai taken care of. I wasn't showing off" she protested.

The scarlet speedster kept his gaze at the petite not believing a small smile spread his lips" so you really weren't showing off just now? The part where you climb that tree and jump after it seemed like it. You could have taken it out with your scythe or rifle."

"Nope I wasn't."

"Ruby be honest with me."

"Okay fine so maybe I wanted to show off a little. I only wanted you to notice that I've become faster and stronger because of you."

"You don't have to show off to make me notice your progress. I already noticed you a while back and that was before you could only go a hundred miles per hour not when you can go at three hundred. What matters when you go out there to fight whether they're Grimm, villains or the White Fang you have to look after yourself and be aware of your surroundings."

"Barry er..I mean Flash I know. My uncle told me something similar before I graduated from Signal, and so did my dad. You shouldn't worry too much I'm a huntress in training and I'm a team leader, I can take care of myself."

"Well I can't help it if I worry over you I care about you a lot…." he paused not realizing what he just said he wasn't thinking clearly, even with his mask on anyone could see he was blushing.

Apparently Ruby heard him and she smiled while her cheeks got red feeling embarrassed. Again her heart was beating faster that strange feeling was at it again by now she realized this was no ordinary feeling, no silly crush. This was something strong and pure and with time she has slowly come to terms with it understanding the meaning of it. The conclusion was that she likes Barry a lot and in the terms of more than a friend. She was certain it was in the same level as how Blake feels for Oliver that she eventually confessed to the archer vigilante which lead to the result of them forming a relationship. The hardest part of this was taking the courage to tell the speedster the truth, telling him how she feels. That was something she will never be able to do she could fight dozens of Grimm, lead her team to a big battle but revealing her feelings for the scarlet vigilante was her impossible task.

"Let's move on to another part of your training" Flash wanted to bring a new topic that isn't his feelings for the RWBY leader" have you finally learned to make your vocal chords vibrate using your semblance?"

"Does this answer your question?" the silver eyed girl was talking in an echo voice similar to when he makes his vocal chords vibrate.

"Finally got the hang of it" he smiled glad to know all that practice did her good.

"It took me a while but now I can talk all echoish. Best of all I sound cooler with making my evil laugh, MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Flash stood shocked at how creepy her evil-like laugh sounded when it was like an echo, he smiled an idea popping into his head" you should try that on Weiss see if you can scare her."

Ruby's silver eyes lit up as the speedster seemed to have read her mind she giggled" way ahead of you."

"Okay you've come along way since we started. You have improved greatly and I couldn't be prouder at how fast you have gotten."

"Oh! Are you going to teach me phasing? I would like to know how to phase like a ghost."

"Phasing?" the scarlet speedster stood a bit shocked" Ruby that's very advance, I don't think you're ready to learn that."

"But you just said I have improved a lot don't you think I'm ready to go to the next level? I think I have earned the right to learn something more advance."

"I admit you have gotten that fast but phasing is very hard to learn and master. I only did it once and I managed to do it through a panicked situation."

"I remember when that crazy guy put that bomb on you strapped on a speed meter and it will detonate if you pass five hundred miles or if you stop running. I think it was scary and cool at the same time. But you managed to phase through a truck and the bomb couldn't so it exploded without you in it" the scythe wielder recalled when she saw through the Flash's memories from one of his fights against the villains of Central city.

Barry could never forget that day when insane criminal James Jessie aka" The Trickster" put that speed bomb on him he could have died if it wasn't for the words of the disguised Eobard Thawne as Harrison Wells telling him to harness his powers in order to be able to phase through solid materials. He succeeded phasing through a gasoline truck like the silver eyed petite said it was because of his words that he was able to finally connect the dots and figured out that the impostor Wells was the Reverse Flash, the speedster that murdered his mother. Phasing was truly one of the many abilities of been a speedster that was very usable, Ruby learning it could be a breakthrough. But he knew better than teaching her something so dangerous and if she wasn't ready the consequences could be bad, like her getting killed.

"You have been a great teacher and I couldn't have never gotten so fast without your help. So please teach me phasing."

"It's too early for that. I haven't tried it since that time and I don't think I'll be able to do it now. Back when I lived in Central I got very fast but here, I'm only half faster of what I used to be. If I can't learn it in the level I am now I don't think I'll be able to do it at all. I want the two of us to learn things together, that also includes phasing."

" _And maybe someday we can both unlocked the speed force, the ability to go the speed of light and time travel…."_

Ruby still pouted not liking his answer she wanted to learn phasing now. Even if his words were true and he made a valid point. Her progress in the training has been very positive getting faster than she never thought she'll be able to get to, as well as increasing her aura levels. But she still needed to learn so much more she might be able to learn phasing, but that won't is not now. Or maybe there was another reason for her to learn the ability like she wanted to show the speedster she was ready. Her cheeks reddened wanting his acknowledgment so she can be treated as his equal. Maybe that way he might like her, see her more than just a young girl maybe he will see her as a woman. That feeling was returning as she shook those thoughts and face the scarlet vigilante with a nod.

"Fine..but you better teach me phasing soon."

"I haven't let you down and I'm not starting now. Don't worry Ruby I'll teach you. Okay we're not done yet there is one more thing we can do in this training. Actually now that you have gotten faster we can start a new type of training."

"New training?! What is it?!" her silver eyes lit up so excited.

The Flash gave her a smile" you have to catch me."

"Catch you as in a race?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Ready!" the silver eyed petite was excited this will be the first time she will have a race with the speedster vigilante.

"On your mark...Get set...Go!"

Both left at the same time a red blur filled with yellow lightning and a red blur with black and rose petals filling her trail. It happened so quick that they must have given over fifty laps around the entire forest and it seemed like they were even. But the scarlet speedster was only starting he gave a quick smile at the girl trying to catch up to him before he increased his speed. Ruby gasped as she tried her very best to catch up, to reach him but the way he got faster was starting to make her doubt herself. Can she really out speed hi, the Flash? The same vigilante who has taken so many dangerous villains including the Reverse Flash, who was considered stronger and faster than him. Now here she was trying her hardest to pass him or even touch him for that matter and she was failing.

" _Come on Ruby focus all that training for nothing. At least get three feet closer to him…."_

But she knew in her heart she wasn't going to win, she won't reach him, she won't pass him she won't even increase her speed that will out match he's. Because she felt herself reaching her limit she was getting tired she has used her semblance for so long, her aura levels were dropping fast. Even with everything she put up in trying she was about to trip ending in a very painful accident. She realized too late she has fallen off but she never hit the ground because she was caught in the nick of time. Her silver eyes drifted to the speedster smiling at her by now she knew he was going to catch her preventing a very nasty fall. The RWBY leader has blushed losing count how many times he has carried her bridal style and every time it gets better than the last time. No words would come to her only wanting to be like this forever, trying ignore her fast beating heart.

"You see? How can you expect to learn phasing when you can't even out speed me? That's why you should focus more in becoming faster before we can move on to phasing okay?"

"I'm sorry you're right. Guess I got too excited" she smiled sheepishly.

"The important thing is you did your best. You have accomplished a lot in this training, there's no need for rushing in."

The silver eyed leader smiled as the speedster stood quiet looking in thought. He didn't know why this was getting tougher he made a decision to go through with it, he even asked Oliver for some advice and the archer told him straight. To go for it worst case scenario the scythe wielder will turn him down but apparently Oliver was pretty sure she wasn't going to refuse. There was only one thing to do to mold up the courage and tell her and get his answer before tonight. But it wasn't easy as it looks Barry was getting nervous remembering how hard it was to ask Linda out. He will never get used to it especially when Ruby was staring right back at him curious to his silence. The petite leader was waving her hand back and forth to see if she will get a reaction from the speedster.

"Right sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind" he chuckled.

"You're spacing out a lot you're starting to become like me" and she stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"Must be contagious" his comment made her laughed but he straightened himself" say Ruby, I've been wondering if you're going to be available tonight?"

"Tonight? Hm...I haven't made any plans with my team I guess I'll be available, why are you asking?"

"There's this new carnival in town…."

"Oh yeah I've heard of it. It arrived yesterday it looks very fun I would like to go" chirped the scythe petite.

"That's the reason I'm asking if you're available. Would you like to go with me tonight?"

"…..."

Ruby stood shocked thinking she heard wrong her head playing tricks on her. Did Barry just asked her out on a date?! He said he and her so it was obvious it will only be the two of them going to the carnival. The idea of been with the speedster together alone made her blushed, again the increased speed of her heart beat and that feeling getting worse. She was thinking the possibilities asking herself what to do? What now? Accepting or decline his invitation every possible choice was making her so nervous. If she declines she will regret it for the rest of her life and if she accepts she won't be able to survive because of her shy nature. It will be impossible to get the thought of going on a date with the same boy she has like for so long. Then her brain stopped working standing still rooted in the spot, in the Flash's arms.

" _He's asking me out….me! He wants to go out with me…."_

"Ruby….?"

"…."

"You okay?" the speedster got worried at her long silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm okay..I think" she muttered the last part.

"Look I didn't meant to make you nervous. I understand if you don't want to go, it's okay. If you want to we can invite everyone, you invite your team and I'll invite Oliver and maybe Snart and Mick will come. Even if I'm pretty sure they won't like coming to a carnival. But hey, we can make a teammate bonding day."

"But I..." she started her face flushing red" would you prefer...if it was only just..us….?"

"Yeah, I did asked for just the two of us to go. But like I said its okay if you don't want to-"

"I want to" she whispered.

"What….?"

"I said yes I would like to go with you...just us" she laughed nervously her face still red.

That was enough to bring a smile to the vigilante" okay. How about I pick you up tonight at your dorm at six?"

"Sure" she smiled overjoyed.

"Come on I'll take you back to Beacon since you can't use your semblance anymore."

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver grinned blocking all of Blake's quick attacks even when she was using her semblance to increase her speed. He has learned to blocked those attacks with ease and by now he could read her attacks pretty much. Both were using wooden swords and it seemed like they were evenly match but it was the fact they have sparred for a while now they could balance and read any of their attacks. Still the archer vigilante saw it easy to take all those attacks without worrying and it was the same for the raven haired girl. Every now and then whenever they crossed blades their eyes will meet, there was that playful glint in them like they were having fun with these matches. That was particularly one of the reasons but mainly they will grow stronger together for future encounters with the White Fang, the Grimm and probably the Queen.

As for their relationship almost a week since they've gotten together and everything was doing great. Blake has been spending more time with him and she admitted not regretting to form a relationship with the archer. Oliver was also happy and enjoying every bit of her company as much. Needless this relationship was on a great start and they have promise each other to talk about their problems and anything that might bother them. His experience with past relationships have taught him a valuable lesson of not to make the same mistakes from before. He secretly swore to always be there for the cat faunus in good and bad times because getting together was the best thing that happened to him since he arrived to Remnant. The archer grinned blocking another quick attack as the raven haired faunus did a back flip and went behind one of the pillars of his private gym.

"You know hiding from me is pretty much useless" he reminded her of his semblance, the part where he can see right past any solid object.

"Who says I'm hiding?"

The vigilante was surprised when the faunus appeared in front of him he didn't saw her coming. She'd probably used her clones to advance her steps but she was able to pull it without him seeing her movements, he was impressed by her stunt. Blake wasn't hiding from him she was planning ahead and she succeeded it made him grinned and how clever she can be. He has noticed the slight change in her clothing instead of wearing the long black spandex she usually wear for their sparring matches, she was now wearing a short black spandex on the knee level. Now the archer had a better look at her legs and her entire body, how well were her curves. Maybe this was her plan all along to wear provocative clothing to catch him off guard and had the advantage over him. She wouldn't go too far would she? He didn't know the answer but his followed up attack was successful sending the faunus to the ground.

"You're lowering your guard too much."

Blake replied with a sweep kick that throw him back to the floor he was met by the sight of her wooden sword. The look in her amber eyes was enough to tell him she was amused by his comment as she will lowered her guard that easily. He should have known better to think that or even underestimate her she has progressed a lot in her training. She was skilled, faster and more agile since the time her accepted her proposal to train her, now he was certain she was ready to fight Adam. The vigilante didn't realized she has gotten closer to him meeting his eyes from this position he had a good view of her cleavage from her sports bra though it wasn't that much. The faunus didn't had that much for a bust but he didn't care it was enough to fuel his hormones. Honestly Oliver wasn't really into women with big breast he prefer them average it explain why many of the women from his life fitted that description.

"Am I?" she challenged him for his remark.

The archer countered with a sweep of his own sending the raven haired faunus in the air but she never hit the ground. Like the cat she was, she landed on her feet going straight with an attack. Oliver blocked and went for a charge his wooden sword was inches from her neck. Blake wasn't impressed that he got her good, because it was the same with her. The vigilante felt the point of her wooden sword from his back, an attack like that will be enough to cut his spinal cord and probably leave him paraplegic. In return for the conclusion of the match he smiled at her, the same type of smile that will make her heart melt. The faunus loved that smile of he's it will drive her heart crazy it was adorable and sexy. She was trying so hard not to give in to her hormones and jump his bones which it was something that was fueling her for reading her favorite erotic book.

"I was kidding…."

The raven haired faunus was about to smile before she was pulled by the vigilante and got a fierce kiss which she gladly accepted. It was so passionate that got a reaction from the amber eyed girl she straddled on his lap wrapping her arms around his back. Oliver did the same his hands caressing her back not caring if her body was covered in sweat, it was the same with Blake. The more sweat his body had the better she will enjoyed the experience remembering something similar she read from Ninjas of Love. When Kureha saw Izamu bathing in the waterfall that eventually she fell victim to her lust and made love to him. She was so close to go further and make the archer hers the temptation was so strong. But nothing happened the vigilante broke the kiss getting up and offering a hand to the faunus member of team RWBY.

"I should probably warn you when that happens again."

"I don't mind there's no need for the warning" she smiled he can surprise her like that for as much as he likes.

"So I've been investigating Black Fist and their recent activities lately" Oliver decided to bring a new topic" I found out there has been activity throughout the northwest forest of Vale, apparently Grimm numbers have been decreasing dramatically. Now that would be good news for any huntsman but this is a complete different matter. They've been capturing the Grimm from that area and now I've been trying to locate where they're sending them."

"I still think it's crazy" the cat faunus gave a sigh" this is the same group that will capture, torture and even kill any faunus and now they're doing the work of a huntsman."

"Only difference they're doing it because somebody is paying them for the job. Usually huntsman and huntresses get pay in any kind of mission that involves Grimm. However we don't know the intentions of whoever is paying Black Fist to bring him Grimm. If he's killing them for fun, or keeping them as living trophies. That's all I've gathered I still don't know if this can be seen as a threat, or is it worth looking into."

"I think it's worth investigating whatever reason this person has, its probably not good. He could be...I don't know..experimenting on them."

"Grimm experimentation?" the archer stood in thought Blake was probably onto something.

"It's all I can think of. The truth he's using Black Fist to do the work for him can be consider a threat. They are an anti faunus group."

"Maybe this Grimm experimentation has something to do with harming faunus…."

"If that's true then this client could be a supporter of Black Fist. That will explain why he's willing to pay them for that kind of work."

"That's all we can do, make up speculation after speculation. Nothing accurate that will give us a lead."

"I think you've done enough for now. You should take a break."

"That's what Barry always say I work too hard I should take a break every now and then. It bothers me he's right...sometimes" he smiled while she smiled too.

"You always find the truth no matter how long it takes. Hang in there you know I'm always willing to help you if you need it. The same goes for my teammates and even team JNPR."

"And I appreciate your assistance and everyone else's. But maybe this investigation isn't that important at the moment. The Vital tournament is a week away and I still haven't gotten anywhere with the identity of the Queen. I know she's planning something and it involves the tournament I don't know in what way but whatever she's planning she will make her move during the competition."

"We'll just have to wait for the tournament to see what unfolds everyone is looking forward to it especially Ruby and everyone else. We're competing."

"My team will also be competing I still don't know if there's any team work going on there. It's gotten complicated ever since Snart and Mick have developed their semblance. As usual Ozpin thinks that this is a good turn into their rehabilitation as he calls it, he's too positive for his own good."

"Maybe you should be more positive. I've seen Mick has been acting different since he's been participating in Yang's "program" that's what she calls it anyway. She says he's been very cooperative and more kind to others. Weiss has also mentioned Snart has been showing good signs in her program. I think they should be given a chance to be trusted."

"I don't know what to think. On one part I feel like they deserve a chance on another, they shouldn't be trusted. I'm not the only one Barry feels the same way we talked about it a few days back."

"Take your time at least you can think about it until the tournament begins."

The archer kept his smile taking her hand making his faunus girlfriend to sit with him in their usual spot from the training room. It was the same corner they always seated, the same one where she first tell him about Adam and her problems with Weiss because of her views with the faunus and the White Fang. Every time they get seated in this corner they will enjoy each others company even more. There were no comments from Blake always happy to be with him after some training his presence will make her comfortable, safe, enjoyable and good. He kept the hold on her hand and she replied giving it a gentle squeeze pleased of the hold. Their eyes met before he reached with his free hand pulling some bangs of her hair back to get a clear view of her beautiful face he will never get tired of staring at it.

"On another topic. I have a surprise for you its actually something I've been wanting to give you since we got together. To me a relationship can't be a relationship without a first date so…."

"Yes….?" she was smiling her heart beat increasing getting so anxious knowing what he had in mind.

"I prepared for us two dinner reservations for tonight at the Glittering Pearl."

"The Glittering Pearl?" the raven haired faunus thought was shocked thinking she heard wrong.

"You sound surprised. Why would that be?" he smiled.

"Not much only that the Glittering Pearl is the most expensive restaurant in all of Vale. It's the only restaurant where rich people will go, there are no exceptions. If Weiss's family decides to go to a restaurant it will be that one nowhere else" of course Blake didn't included the possibilities of other expensive restaurants outside of Vale like the ones in Atlas the Schnee's family home town.

"It's true the Glittering Pearl has its reputation for been extremely painful for anyone's wallet. But I doubt the people that go there cares at all, still I did booked us reservations for us there."

"Can I ask how you managed to buy us reservations?" the faunus was smiling.

"Why are you asking?" he smiled back" you sound like you find it hard to believe."

"I doubt been a teacher assistant offers the best salary enough to buy us a table at Vale's most expensive restaurant" she kept her smile.

"You're right I'm not ashamed to admit it. It's actually a very interesting story" the archer paused wrapping his arm around her as she gladly accept it leaning her head to his shoulder.

"It was just another night in the restaurant. Lots of chatter, many wonderful dishes, lots of champagne. Then this well armed group of robbers demanding to get all the lien of the restaurants along with every expensive jewelry the guests were wearing. Just when things were going to go their way the Arrow arrived."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes having an idea what happened to get reservations at the restaurant.

"So he beat the robbers tied them up and as the police arrived to apprehend them, the owner of the restaurant was so grateful for his help. He said" if there's anyway I can ever repay you?" and the Arrow replied" there might be something you can do for me good sir. Can you reserve a table for two for tomorrow night for my friend Oliver Queen and his girlfriend?"."

Blake laughed like she never had before using his title as vigilante and aid for the innocent to earn at table at an expensive restaurant.

"Now we have reservations for tonight for free."

"Free? Are you telling me everything is free?" the faunus stood shocked.

"The table, the food, the champagne everything free of charge. Did I forget to mention the location of our table is in the VIP of the second floor? It has the best view of the city."

The amber eyed girl stood in awe no words will come out. Everything he has done was amazing he didn't just saved the people from the restaurant, he got reservations in the restaurant as a thank you from the owner and it was in the best location with the perfect view of the kingdom of Vale and best of all it was all on the house. It was a clever thing to do and he mainly did it just so they can have their first date. Honestly she hasn't said anything since they got together and she didn't had a clue how to send such event because it was her first time in an actual relationship. But she was glad he wanted for them to have a fist date showing that he was serious about this he has shown how much he cares for her. At this moment she will never regret deciding to be his girlfriend, she couldn't be any happier.

"Still" Oliver resumed" I haven't gotten your answer if you want to go with me, so what do you say Blake? Wanna go out with me tonight?"

The cat faunus gave her replied pulling him closer and giving him a soft kiss on his lips. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough for the archer vigilante to be at a loss for words. As she broke the delicate kiss she was smiling, and it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen from her. It was the smile of true happiness something to never expect from someone who has been through a lot of her hardships during her childhood. Ever since they made it official Oliver was determined to make her happy, and kept that smile on her face. She will no longer suffer any grief, any kind of pain only joy and love.

"Pick me up at my dorm at seven, I'll be ready."

"I'll be there at seven sharp" he smiled it was impossible to contain his joy.

Then suddenly the archer heard a soft purr. His eyes snapped turning to the amber eyed girl who was blushing from the embarrassment. The sound was similar to a cat purring whenever it was been cuddle and although it was softer than the usual feline purr it was clear, that it was coming from the faunus member of RWBY. Oliver raised an eyebrow looking amused at the girl whose cheeks were still red the same expression a kid will give when his mother has caught him doing something wrong. If her expression could get any cuter he will have to put her in the same level as Ruby in the cutest expression contest.

"Blake….?"

"I…."

"Is that you?"

"Yes…." she gave a sigh" I used to control it a lot but now, its impossible."

"A special trait for being a cat faunus?"

She gave a nod sighing again" back then it was so easy and mostly I didn't had to because I rarely lack it. It never happened…."

"Happiness….?"

"With how close I've grown with my teammates, the friends I've made in Beacon, now you and me together I can't control it. It's been happening lately because I'm...happy more than the times when I was with the White Fang under Hector's reign and been with my adoptive parents. This is an all new joy I'm experiencing and I don't want it to stop."

"And it will never stop" he smiled pulling her closer.

"Do you think...I'm weird?" she blushed aware of her purring.

"Never. I have never seen you as a weird person Blake and I'm not starting now. I have a one of a kind girlfriend but it's better this way. If you purr I can tell when you're happy or very happy."

She chuckled at his humor but he was right they shared another kiss and her purring got a little louder. Both were thinking the same thing, looking forward to their first date tonight.

* * *

(Scene change)

Jaune and Pyrrha were having one of their sparring matches in their usual place on the roof of the school. Both have been training hard preparing for the tournament which it was an event many huntsmen in training have been looking forward to. The event where the school from the four kingdoms compete against each other to declare which one was the best. Which are to be classified best of the best and so far the match between the JNPR leader and his partner was intense. But Jaune has decided to wear something different to prepare himself against the red head champion. He has changed his sword Crocea Mors and was using a wooden sword, the same style he uses on his sparring matches with Oliver. His shield was also wooden and his chest plate was plastic he wasn't equip with anything that was made of metal.

The blond knight figured out if he wanted to have an advantage against his partner he needed to wear non metal things. That included his armor and his weapons, it was the reason why he was fighting her with wooden weapons and a plastic chest plate. Now using this type of equipment on a Grimm will be suicide but against someone with a semblance of magnetism it was exactly what he needed. So far he was doing well holding his own with every attack the red head was giving him. It looked like they were both on equal ground neither were letting their guard down, or letting themselves open for an attack. Pyrrha has grinned impressed at his partner's performance he was really thinking and calculating every single he was making. It seemed like she has met her match, maybe there was a chance he could beat her.

Pyrrha has been trying not to smile because she was focused in blocking her partner's attacks. She was impressed at how far the knight has gotten after all this time and she still find it hard to believe it's been almost a year since they started at Beacon. Jaune has become stronger, faster, wiser and his performance as team leader has also improved. But she wasn't given herself all the credit because Oliver had a hand in this too, both has prepared the blond to become a true huntsman. She blocked a quick attack and used her semblance throwing her shield hitting him square in his face. But as he was about to get up he was faced by the red head's sword Milo as she quickly accepted Akouo back. Looks like the match has been decided it was another win by the former champion of Mistral.

"Well done Jaune. You almost got me in this match."

"You said the same thing in our last match" he accepted her help.

"True but you have improved greatly. It was clever to use non metal weapons and equipment but you forgot one small detail" she smiled pointing to her weapons" my semblance work on my weapons too."

"Oh right I did, maybe this is as close as I'll ever get to defeat the mighty Pyrrha Nikos."

"You'll be surprise of all the opponents I've ever faced. Perhaps you're closest to almost beat me."

"Get out you're trying to embarrass me" he blushed it was working.

"I mean it Jaune. With time you will become stronger than me or anyone from our team, I guess it's meant to be. Your family is a lineage of brave strong warriors who became heroes, you're not any different. It only took a little longer for you to reach that step."

"I'm no hero Pyrrha just someone trying to become better so I can protect my friends."

"That usually is how heroes are born. They get strong to make something better of themselves, then protect their comrades, then everyone and then the rest of the world. Hero is in your blood I won't doubt that."

"Okay…." the blond was blushing from the compliment.

"I think that's enough for today. We should head back."

"Pyrrha wait" Jaune took a breath as he took something from his pants pockets.

"Yes….?" she gazed at him with a smile.

"I have these tickets to see the new Spruce Willis movie tonight...well I originally bought them so I could ask Weiss out…."

That was enough for the red head's happy mood to change. Hearing the rest of the sentence and the name of the Schnee heiress made her cringe with that feeling known as jealousy. It has never surprised her she knew, all of Beacon probably knew his crush for the white haired girl of team RWBY. It upset her that to this day he hasn't learn his lesson he hasn't taken the hint yet. The heiress will never like him or be interested in him that way. It made her jealous how she wanted him to notice her more than just a friend and a teammate. Was he like the rest of the boys she have met? They all thought she was too good for them that they decided not to get near her. It was the prize to pay for been so famous now it seems Jaune was starting to feel that way. Before she could feel her heart breaking she heard the blond clearing his throat like he was correcting himself.

"What I meant is. It's true I bought them to ask Weiss out, but that was the first time I bought them. Now I bought them again and I have no intention of asking her again I finally realize it's better if I remain as her friend. I got enough hints that she's isn't the one…."

"Really?" she was shocked her bright green eyes widened.

"Maybe it's better this way but I'm not desperate to find that special someone. Right now I want to focus on my training and trying hard to graduate Beacon and maybe, I can finally get some real transcripts" he smiled and she did the same.

"But today there is someone I would like to ask to go with me tonight to watch this movie. There's only one person I could think of and that's you Pyrrha. What do you say tonight at seven at the movie theater in downtown Vale?"

"You want me to go with you to the movies?" the red head was shocked.

"Yeah if it's okay with you. I understand if you don't want to I can return the tickets and get my money back-"

"I would be honored" she smiled her cheeks the same color as her hair.

"You want to go? Really….? You're not pulling my leg right?"

"No Jaune I would like to go with you to the movies. I see nothing wrong with it."

"Wow...I never thought you would say yes. I was ready to return the tickets" he gave his usual goofy smile, the same smile she loves to see so much.

"What time is the movie?"

"It starts at seven. But we should get there early to buy popcorn and get the best seats" he was smiling widely getting excited for tonight.

"Then I will be looking forward for tonight" she was overjoyed at least he wasn't thinking about Weiss.

" _This might not be a date but at least I get to spend some alone time with him"_ she was happy even if they were going as friends it was a good start.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ruby was slowly walking the hallways of the team dorms making sure there was no one around. After some training with Barry and making jokes with him she decided to return to her dorm to take a bath and change to her usual attire. Now it wasn't like her to act so cautious it was like she was a ninja in stealth trying to infiltrate a heavily guarded fortress. Maybe it had to do with the speedster asking her out to the carnival tonight of course she was pretty nervous but so excited too. She was very worried a certain blond older sister finds out and will start bombarding her with so many questions. Questions the silver eyed petite will like to avoid at all cost now getting to her dorm without her teammates spotting her will be the impossible task. She knew they were there and hope Yang wasn't present, really hoping the blond brawler was with Mick helping with the rehab program.

" _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"_

"Hey sis!"

"Ah!" Ruby fell on the ground from the startled and speak of the devil her sister was behind with a smile on her face.

Somehow the red cloak petite could tell that smile of hers was a disguised from keeping her mischievous grin from appearing. You know something was up when the blond brawler will give her trademark grin. Her bad feeling has grown worse its like intuition was screaming at her" you're in trouble you won't get out of this alive". Her older sister was going to kill her from the embarrassment she knew it because she knows her better than anyone. The big challenge was coming up with a good lie to convince her but it all depends if Yang notices something strange like her behavior that's why acting cool and normal was her only choice. The silver eyed leader gave a smile getting up thinking what to tell her, yet that disguised smile from the blond wasn't going anywhere.

"Done with the training for today?"

"You bet I did great I showed Barry I learned to spin my arms very fast creating tornadoes and I also learned to do the echoi voice" she finished using the echo voice.

"Whoa...you sound strange when you do that."

"I'm going to the dorm to get a nice shower and change my clothes."

"Hold it sis" the brawler grabbed the petite from proceeding.

"What….?" she tried not to get nervous.

"Hm...you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything see?" she showed her hands.

"Not like that. You're keeping something from me..what happened?" now Yang has revealed her grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Ruby are we really doing this? You know you can't keep anything from me I will always find out one way or the other, so spill it? What happened during your training with Barry?"

"How do you even know that something happened?!" she blushed.

"Big sister intuition and also you just gave me the hint" she kept her grin another victory for Yang Xiao Long.

The RWBY leader had her mouth wide open for a moment" I hate when you do that it's not fair! I can't keep anything from you for like ten minutes it's so frustrating" she gave her cute pout.

"Come on sis spill it. I can't keep this up all day something did happened during training, right?"

"I...I guess Barry wanted me to try and catch him as part of the training and I failed big time. He's still too fast for me" the scythe wielder gave a sigh.

"Get to the good part already" Yang was so eager like she was watching a movie the only thing missing was the popcorn.

"Then I was about to collapse from using too much of my aura before he caught me in his arms and I don't see a problem with that because I like it when he does that-"

"He caught you in his arms?!" her lilac eyes were shining" that is so romantic!"

"Anyway he told me about the carnival downtown…." she paused still blushing remembering when the speedster asked her out.

"I heard about it, it looks like lots of fun."

"Thenheaskedmetogowithhimtonight-"

"Calm down Ruby I didn't understood a word you just said. Speak slowly, what about the carnival?"

"He…."

"You can tell me sis" Yang smiled so eager to know it was hard to contain it.

"He...asked me to go with him to the carnival tonight…."

"He asked you out?!" her smiled widened.

At that moment the blond was now dragging her little sister back to their dorm. Weiss was writing something in her notebook while Blake was in her usual spot reading a book title" The Odyssey" it was recommended by Oliver she seemed to very into it. Ruby was really nervous now she was afraid this was going to happen her sister telling her teammates making a big fuzz about it. She didn't saw it as a big deal sure the boy she has like for a while has finally asked her out but there was no need to make something big out of it. But apparently Yang didn't saw it that way, this was a day to celebrate and what better way to do it by telling your teammates? The blond brawler took a glance at her sister, grinning she was blushing this was something that couldn't be ignored. There was no way she was throwing away this opportunity.

"Guys! You're not going to believe this!" she shouted getting the attention from the rest of the team.

"Yang don't!" followed the silver eyed leader.

"You know about the carnival that's new in town? Well guess who asked who to go with him there tonight?"

When they didn't answered the blond pulled the scythe wielder before them" Barry asked Ruby out!"

"Congratulations" Blake gave a smiled at the petite.

"Well it's about time" followed the Schnee heiress" I was starting to wonder when he was going to have the guts to asked you out."

"Hey guys!" now the brawler was calling out to their next door neighbors" Barry asked Ruby out!"

"Are they finally together together?!" came Nora's voice.

"It's happening sooner than we think!" followed the blond.

"Yang!" the flushed Ruby has closed the dorm's door" you're not supposed to be telling the whole school about this!"

"On the contrary sis I think all of Beacon should know my little sister is finally going on her first date. This is a very important day for you and I want everyone to know all about it. Remnant must know Ruby Rose is the luckiest girl ever."

"Remnant?!" the petite leader's face has gone to a new shade of red.

"Don't listen to her Ruby she's just happy you're finally going on a date" said Weiss.

"Way happier than the rest of us" followed the cat faunus.

"But you don't have to make a big deal out of it. I know you're happy for me but I just want it to be a regular normal day not something special."

"But it can't be a normal day Ruby it's your first date! And it's happening with a boy that you really like so its really something special. Most girls will go out with a boy they hardly know and that's the point of a date, to get to know him better. In your case is special because you already know Barry enough. This date is also a big opportunity for you to finally tell him how you feel."

"You really thought that ahead" said the heiress.

"Tell him!" the petite leader was blushing again at the thought of telling the speedster the truth of her feelings.

"It doesn't have to be at the start of the date. The appropriate time to tell him should be at the end before he send you back home" said the brawler.

"Let's leave that aside for now and focus on what's more important" said the white haired girl while Yang wanted to argue that confessing what's the most important part of her sister's date" Ruby please tell me you have something decent to wear for the date."

"Um...heh heh I think I have something. I did thought of going with my usual clothes."

"No just no, that will not do. You can't possibly think of going with your black and red blend to a special day like this one. You're hopeless on your own that's why I volunteer to help you wear the right clothes."

"Hold it Weiss why does it have to be you? She's my sister so I should be the one to help her with the wardrobe" pointed the lilac eyed blond.

"Not wanting to offend you or anything but your taste in clothing isn't exactly something I would call...appropriate."

"What do you mean by that?" her eyes turned red.

"Your clothing is a bit tight and how do I put it...revealing" the heiress chose carefully her words.

"There's nothing wrong with my choice of clothing."

"Your usual clothing is revealing."

"Bull crap what I'm wearing is okay I'm more worried about your clothing."

"And what is wrong with my clothing?!" Weiss have gotten upset at the blonds comment.

"Um guys….?" Ruby tried to break them apart but she was failing.

"Do I have to say it? That skirt is too short."

"It's a combat skirt! And it's not short it's length is below the knees."

"That's not how it looks to me and I think Snart agrees because he had a better look at it from underneath" Yang grinned.

"What?" the silver eyed leader was shocked along with Blake.

"You promised me you wouldn't say a word about that!" the heiress was blushing remembering when the rogue leader looked on her skirt back at the mall when they fought.

"After making a comment of my taste of clothing I decided to let it slip."

"You're so mean!"

"Coming from the ice queen that's a compliment."

"Would you guys knock it off!" Ruby got between the two arguing girls" why don't you guys give me tips for what to wear for my date with Barry, both of you?"

Honestly she didn't like it just as she said. She didn't wanted to make a big deal of it but apparently it was for her sister and her partner. But if having both of them helping her find the right set of clothes will get them off her back then she will let them do whatever they want.

"Actually" Blake cut in before they could reply" I could use some help with picking the right clothes. I have a date with Oliver tonight."

"You have a first date too this is awesome. Where you going?" Yang couldn't get any happier.

The raven haired faunus wanted to stay quiet but that will be futile her partner will keep bugging her until she spill the beans" he's taking me to the Glittering Pearl."

"That is truly thoughtful of him, Oliver has good taste where to take a girl" Weiss smiled in approval of course she will know about the restaurant.

"Wait wait I thought I heard you wrong Blake" Yang looked shocked" did you just said he's taking you to the Glittering Pearl?"

"Yes…."

"The Glittering Pearl? The same most expensive restaurant in Vale? That Glittering Pearl?"

"There's only one last I checked so yes."

"How can Oliver afford that place? That restaurant is only for wealthy people like Weiss."

"He has his ways" the faunus gave a smile remembering how the archer got the reservations.

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy your evening with Oliver. Thought I haven't visited the restaurant yet my father did once and he was pleased with the place and its service" said the heiress.

"Okay so we have two dates and both need some clothes shopping" Yang stood in thought" Weiss I think it will be better if you buy something for Ruby, I'll go with Blake."

"Acceptable, Ruby I'm going to prepare for your first date. I'll help you get the most suited wardrobe you'll need for tonight."

"Fine but no heels" the silver eyed leader frowned remembering how much she hated walking on heels since the dance.

"Of course not you're going to a carnival not some fancy restaurant" the heiress rolled her eyes.

"To the mall!" said the blond brawler.

"To the mall!" followed the white haired girl.

"Arf!" Zwei stood in his corner wagging his tail like he was agreeing with the team.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ozpin stood gazing at the window from his office his eyes on the city of Vale. He kept a hold on his mug while there seemed to be some paperwork to do on his desk, his job as headmaster was the last thing on his mind. One week that's all that was left for the Vital tournament to begin and by now the preparation were almost complete security was among the many issues. Ironwood has taken the responsibility to make sure nothing goes wrong inside and outside of the city. The General has sent scouts all over Vale including its borders where Grimm activity was heavy. His biggest concern all the information given to him Qrow and Oliver no doubt the Queen was going to make her move during the tournament, that was pretty clear. The only thing he didn't know when she was going to strike and how? The Grimm were to play in her plan but that was all he knew and the length of information he has gotten.

The headmaster took a sip from his coffee trying to savor it's hot rich taste and it wasn't easy with his deep thought. The last thing he wanted was for his students to get involve in something that could turn into a full scale war. It was better to prevent any violence that letting the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses take that responsibility so soon. The sound of his door opened didn't broke his thoughts knowing well it was Goodwitch since he has called her to his office. The blond teacher was probably in the middle of some work because she was Glynda she never takes a break from school work. To her breaks were a waste of time that was her strict life style. Taking another sip he felt the woman behind him and able to see her from the reflection of his window.

"I thought you were kidding when you contacted me. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been so certain in my life Glynda. They have proven to be trustworthy it's time they know the truth."

"I think it's still too soon to make any decisions of the matter. No student aside the teachers knows about this."

"But we both know they're not students but rather heroes. They have been through a lot of hardships before arriving to this world and they gave their lives for their cause. They're ready to know with what's in store in the days ahead we're going to need their help. This is also an important piece of history from Remnant as travelers from another world they must learn it."

"Very well I won't disagree with your decision. But I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Please contact James and Qrow. Tell them to come as soon as they have some time off from their duties."

"I know James is always busy it will be hard to reach him. Qrow on the other hand, he's probably at that bar getting drunk as usual" the blond huntress gave a sigh.

"That will be all right if they take their time coming. I heard from Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen will be leaving tonight to spend some quality time with some of the students" a smile spread over Ozpin's lips taking a sip from his mug.

"Then there's no hurry to relay the information?"

"None whatsoever I can wait" he watched Goodwitch gave a nod before leaving the office.

"After all...The Queen is the most patient of them all. She has already made all the preparations necessary to make her sinister plan in motion. All we can do now is wait for the storm to arrive, can we survive it?"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale shopping mall downtown)

As soon as team RWBy arrived they have immediately split up taking different directions within the shopping district. Weiss took Ruby to a different store and Yang did the same with Blake. They were determined to get a new clothes for their partners because they were about to have their first date with the boys they like tonight. Of course both girls wanted them to look their best for something as important like a date. While Ruby was still protesting that it was still a big deal and they shouldn't blow it over proportions, Blake was pretty comfortable she was calm. The blond brawler gave the Schnee heiress a thumbs up before leaving with the cat faunus doing the right thing in handling her sister's wardrobe for her big night. The heiress took the silver eyed girl further to the one department store she could trust that has the clothes fitted the leader's date.

Ruby sighed not looking like a happy camper. You think any girl will be thrilled to go to the mall and buy clothes well apparently she wasn't that kind of girl. Here she was being dragged by Weiss to one of the department stores she has come to buy clothes before. According to her they had a branch in Atlas where she went and bought some heels and dresses. Now the Schnee heiress was determined to find the right appropriate clothes for her partner while red cloak girl was dying of boredom. They just got here she already wanted to leave and the white haired girl looked like she could be happy for both of them. The team leader had no idea why girl would get so happy to come a department store it was a big mystery to her. She was bored she wanted to go somewhere else more fun.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Until we find the right clothes" was her only reply checking through the many types of dresses.

"I don't want a dress. I don't want to stand out from the crowd or anything."

"I'll be the judge of that. There's quite a variety of different wardrobes here. This is exactly why I love coming here I just know we'll find what you're looking for."

The silver eyed petite gave another sigh they weren't leaving for a while that was certain.

"Ruby why don't you make yourself useful and instead of dying of boredom you help me in the search? The clothes are for you after all."

"You're acting like you were shopping for yourself" she muttered.

"What was that?" warned the heiress.

"Nothing" she quickly replied.

"Look at it on a bright side. The sooner we're done here the sooner we can leave."

"Okay I'll help I just...I don't want to bring too much attention. I still think this is no big deal and you're...blowing things out of proportion. Don't get me wrong Weiss I'm very happy you're willing to help me find a dress and I appreciate it but...I guess I want to be myself not someone else."

"Not a big deal? It's not a big deal?" the heiress looked back at her shocked" Ruby it's your first date! You must absolutely look your best! First impression is what matters the most and I'm making sure that goes when Barry sees you. If you want everything to go well on your date you will let me pick the right clothes for you."

"All right but how about I find the clothes I want and you can give me your opinion if you like it or not?"

"That's the idea now hurry up and while you're at it" the white haired girl smiled spotting some blouses and skirts that will look great on her partner" try these on."

"I just said..never mind I'll try them on" the scythe wielder gave a sigh taking the clothes walking to the fitting rooms.

"I must admit they never cease to impress me. They always offer the best in women fashion" Weiss gave a smile liking the many varieties of clothes.

"I agreed to that statement."

The heiress smiled spotting Coco Adel leader of team CFVY she remembered the second year leader likes coming here because it was among her favorite stores. She noticed she had a bag of the store looks like she has already done a purchase.

"Sup" saluted the beret and shades girl.

"I'm not surprise to see you here Coco. This department store is among the best for its high quality clothing.

"True it's the best when it comes to fashion but its painful for the wallet."

Weiss had to agreed to that she was aware the pricing for many of their sets were considered" expensive". Even if she had the money to afford it she didn't know about the CFVY leader because she was sure she didn't come from a wealthy family like her.

"I see you already bought something."

"You bet I will never miss out a chance to buy the latest in fashion. You're buying something too?"

"Yes I am but not for me. I'm here to buy something to a friend she-"

"Weiss! I need help!" came the shout from the silver eyed petite.

"That will be my partner and team leader. She has a date tonight and she desperately needs some advice in fashion, if you excuse me" the heiress gave a sarcastic smile before heading to the fitting rooms.

"Ruby what in Monty's name happened?!"

"It's this stupid dress you gave me! I was having trouble putting it on and now its zipper is stuck on my bra!"

"What kind of lousy amateur would make such a mistake?!"

"I don't like these types of dress no zipper please. Why can't we get something more basic?"

"You mean all black and Gothic?"

"What's wrong with Gothic?"

"You're going to a carnival not some rock concert."

"There's nothing wrong with looking rockish. Besides, Barry told me I look good in my regular outfit."

"Do you really want to catch his attention tonight or not?"

"Of course I want to."

"Then quit acting like a child and get your act together."

"Okay fine just get this dress off of me!"

"Hold still! What the-for dust sakes Ruby what did you do to make this zipper get stuck in your bra?"

"Nothing it suddenly got stuck get it off!"

"Argh! Look what you made me do?!"

"I didn't do anything you're the one that broke it!"

"The dress is ruined because of you! Now I have to pay for it. What a waste for such a great piece of clothing."

"Can we get something else? Something that doesn't have a zipper please."

"I will say it again Ruby Rose you are hopeless!"

"I'm not hopeless I'm just simple."

"Simple minded yes that's something I can agreed to."

They didn't realized that Coco was still present and she has listened to the entire conversation. She chuckled amused while she felt sorry for what happened to the dress good clothes should never be ruin or destroy.

" _Talk about a fashion disaster."_

* * *

Blake unlike Ruby she was anxious. Not that she was an expert on the topic but as her first date it was supposed to be special. Something great, wonderful, amazing, a unique experience. At the same time she was nervous she never thought she will ever have a relationship, let alone go out on a date. Of course when she was with Yang it was hard to feel nervous the blond brawler was being way cheery than her usual self. They went to a department store where the clothing was really pretty and show some sex appeal. Her taste in fashion was acceptable it was still a question of what exactly the cat faunus was looking for. Because it was her first date her choice of clothing should be unique something that will make Oliver give her a good compliment. Or something that will make him blushed among other things.

" _I really have to get rid of these thoughts. It's only a date nothing else…."_

"What do you think of this one?" Yang smiled staring at a nice red and white evening dress.

"…..."

"Blake?" she turned to the faunus who looked spaced out" hellooooo anybody home?"

"Hm...oh right, what is it?"

"You're supposed to be happy we're here and instead you're thinking of Oliver naked."

The amber eyed girl blushed deep staring at the grinning blond" it's nothing like that. Why do you always think in those things?"

"Why do you always think it's not?"

"Because I'm not like that. I don't always think about that when it comes to me and Oliver" her conscious actually laughed calling it the biggest BS she has ever said.

"Okay I believe you now let's concentrate in finding a nice dress so you can knock him dead. What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I don't know I thought you volunteered to give me any suggestions...useful suggestions."

"What do you mean useful suggestions? I always give you useful suggestion."

"Not quite" the faunus muttered.

"How about this one?" the blond brawler saw a new dress that caught her attention.

Blake took a glance at the dress. It was black with the skirt below the knees. It was more elegant than the dress she used at the Beacon dance it was beautiful and she could imagine herself wearing it. But most importantly she was looking forward to see Oliver's reaction to it, will he like it? Will he hate it? Will he blush at the sight? A smile spread over her lips looks like she has found the dress she'll be wearing tonight. Yang seemed to have read her mind just by looking at her she gave a nod of approval before taking it and hand it to her partner so she can try it on in the fitting rooms. Minutes later the faunus member of RWBY emerged from the fitting rooms wearing the dress she has picked. The blond brawler was impressed she looked even better than she thought and she knew a certain archer vigilante will flip when he sees her.

"You really know how to pick them Blake. Oliver will be having a nose bleed when he takes a look at you."

"Not expecting that kind of reaction of him, he's not like that. But I do hope he likes it."

"He's going to love it I'm sure of it. You have the dress now let's check the lingerie area."

"Lingerie? I don't need underwear."

"Blake you need to wear something provocative underneath your dress in order to create" the mood"."

"Excuse me? You're not thinking what I'm thinking" the faunus was blushing slightly.

"Anything can happen in the first date" anything". I'm sure you'll want to jump his bones before the end of the night."

"I'm not that desperate! I mean I want to...but it doesn't have to be so soon. We've been together for almost a week." she blushed mentioning she was willing to go that far with the archer.

"Okay I get it and I understand you want to take it slow with him. That's how it should be but, just in case you want to take it beyond the safety zone or maybe Oliver decides that then it will be for the best to come prepare. You know what I mean?"

The raven haired girl kept her blush as the blond put her arm around her" just imagine yourself wearing a sexy piece of of lingerie in a room and there stood Oliver looking at you with lust in his eyes."

Her blush got worse imagining it especially after reading ninjas of love and imagining herself to be the female protagonist and the archer the male protagonist. Yang was grinning seeing that her words were having an effect on her partner she decided to resume.

"Then he carries you in his arms to a bed and whispers to you" Blake you're one hot pussy…."."

"What?"

"Cat" she finished.

"I guess...it won't hurt to buy some...underwear" she mumbled.

"What was that? You're have to speak louder" the brawler finished in a singalong tone.

"I said we should buy some underwear" she blushed.

"All right let's find you some hot and sexy lingerie that will make Oliver pierce you with his love arrow."

"That sounded wrong" the faunus's dirty side of her mind was playing her inappropriate images between herself and the vigilante in her head.

"I know that's the idea" Yang grinned at the double meaning behind she was enjoying this day a lot.

So they went to the area where the undergarments were and it made Blake regret she ever agreed with her blond partner. Yang has shown her some samples that made her blush like a tomato because they were so...naughty. Many were barely covering anything at all, others left anything for the male imagination and others were meant to give them nothing but nose bleeds. The blond brawler was encouraging her to pick a really nasty one that was topless so she can give Oliver quite the surprise but the cat faunus disagreed with her choice. Finally the raven haired girl picked something that was considered" decent" in her eyes though the brawler gave it a thumbs down not liking it. She paid for everything and left the store meeting Weiss and Ruby who seemed to have finished with the shopping.

"You guys are done?" smiled Yang.

"Don't say a word" Weiss frowned.

"What happened?"

"Your sister is probably the most troublesome person I have ever met. Not to mention so picky" the heiress turned to the rosette and the RWBY leader stuck her tongue at her.

"I'm just glad we're done with this dumb shopping. I don't know how can girls stay for hours looking for clothes that they might not buy" said the young Rose.

"It's all part of the shopping spirit which clearly you have none. Because of you I had to pay for that dress you ruined."

"Not my fault the zipper got stuck in my bra. I only wanted to buy one set of clothing and you looked like you wanted to buy the entire store."

"I told you it's the shopping spirit, all girls and women have it except you!"

"Actually she can buy the entire store if she wants to" said Yang pointing that the heiress's family has the money for such task.

"That's not the point! The point is I'm not doing this again. This is clearly the last time I'm taking you shopping Ruby."

"That's great I don't want to come back to this place ever."

"Well we got what we came here to buy. Should we head back to Beacon?" said Blake.

"Right we have a lot of work to do. Weiss you'll be in charge with preparing Ruby for her date, I will handle Blake."

"Wait a minute. I agreed to help her shopping for the clothes not help her to prepare."

"Ruby needs a nice make over and you are the only one who can do it. Don't you trust your make over skills?"

"Fine I suppose I can turn her into something that can be refer to as" pretty"."

"Hey I am pretty!" pouted the silver eyed girl while the Schnee heiress ignored her.

"Great looks like our mission remains operation make over is now beginning" said the brawler.

"I'm the leader I get to say when our mission starts. All right team RWBY let's get back to our dorm we have a mission to fulfill, Weiss I'm counting on you to turn me into a gorgeous girl."

"And you Blake are in safe hands with me" winked Yang.

"Should I be worried?" the faunus felt she had a right to feel that way while the blond gave a laugh.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Outside of Team JNPR dorm Beacon)

Jaune was patiently waiting for Pyrrha ready to take her to the movie theater in downtown. He was looking forward to see the latest Spruce Willis movie that he has being eagerly waiting to see. The blond leader was wearing his jeans with a blue shirt, black jacket just in case it gets chilly outside and a pair of white sneakers. In his opinion he thought he did good in the clothing it was just the movies and it's not like he was going on a date with the red head champion. That thought made him nervous his cheeks turning red it wasn't like that after all Pyrrha was his partner and friend. Then again he did end up going with her to the dance, but they were going as friends that was it. Taking a more logical point of view there was no way he had a chance against someone like her, she was too good for him.

" _Why am I thinking too much about it? Pyrrha and I are good friends. Yeah just friends...right?"_

The blond knight scratched his head not knowing how to answer that question. The Arc was too lost in thought he didn't realized the dorm door opening, someone coming up smiling at him.

"I'm ready Jaune."

The turned to see his partner and friend before he stood rooted to the ground. Pyrrha was wearing a short sleeve red blouse, which he noticed she was showing a very nice cleavage. He never realized she has such a nice bust but he stopped thinking further about that sexy detail. The rest of her clothing was a denim skirt below her knees, exposing her belly he has always thought her belly is sexy too. Finally she was wearing a pair of dark chestnut heels the rest was the same. She still had her long pony tail and her tiara he realized the accessory must be a gift from her family. The red head still hasn't said anything to him about her family but he understood if she didn't wanted to even if he already told her about her family remembering he mentioned to her about his seven sisters.

" _That's Pyrrha she's...wow"_ he blushed.

"You look great Jaune" the red head smiled blushing at his appearance.

"You too…."

"Shall we get going?"

"Huh-oh yeah. If we go now we're sure to get the best seats. Just you see Pyrrha you're going to love the movie it's awesome."

"Sound like you already saw the movie" she giggled.

"No I haven't. But I've seen other Spruce Willis movies and they were great, I just now this one will be the best."

"Lead the way" she smiled.

As they left the door to the dorm opened and Nora stuck her head watching both teammates depart. Of course the Valkyrie realized Pyrrha has like Jaune for a while like the rest of the students because it was that obvious. Now there were times she wanted to walk right at the blond leader and scream it in his face how the red head feels about him. Nothing will make her happier than helping her friends and Jaune needed a small push to realize the girl next to him likes him. The blond leader was too dense to realize he might like her that way that's where she comes in, she already made a plan to hook them up. Just when she was about to follow them to the movies she was grabbed from behind by her partner and childhood friend.

"Nora, don't."

"But Ren I want to help them be together together."

"It's a kind gesture but that is up to them to decide. Jaune has to realize if he does like Pyrrha. Just let them spend this day as friends."

"Phooey I wanted to go to the movies too. Jaunie is dense as an Ursai's skin he'll never know if he likes her" pouted the hammer wielding girl.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Jaune is dense not that much I think he might know but he's still trying to figure out if he should make the move."

"Ren the way you said it is making me more anxious. I have to go!" she ran but the magenta eyed teen kept preventing her from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You can't keep me from leaving."

"Do you want pancakes?"

"Deal!" she smiled going back to the dorm.

* * *

(Time skip)

Oliver and Barry were walking the hallways heading for team RWBY's dorm. They were on their way to pick their dates for this evening and also prepared in wardrobe department. Barry was wearing a denim jacket with a red shirt, jeans with black and white sneakers while Oliver was dressed the opposite. An elegant tuxedo since he was taking Blake to the most expensive restaurant in Vale. In the speedster's case he was taking Ruby to the carnival nothing fancy just pure fun. The archer kept his glance at his partner it surprised him he looked calm when the times he talked to him of asking Ruby out the speedster will get embarrassed or nervous. But now the meta human was happy really looking forward to this evening and he didn't blame him. After almost living in Remnant for a year they finally feel like they have fitted in this world.

"I still find it hard to believe you asked Ruby."

"Believe it I did and I don't regret it. The carnival will only be in Vale for four days now's the best chance to ask her. I want to take her to a real fun place, nothing like where you're taking Blake."

"What can I say? I'm more of a classy guy."

"You mean the boring type?" the speedster smiled.

"Everyone's a critic but I'm pretty sure that's not how Blake feels. I'll find out when I take her to the Glimmering Pearl tonight."

"A fancy, expensive boring restaurant this is exactly what I'm talking about. A date should be about having fun with that special person, together."

"We'll be having fun in the restaurant."

"No you don't. You guys talk while eating what's the fun in that?"

"A date isn't just about having fun. Talking about your problems, personal life other experiences to share those moments with that person. That's what a date is all about, at least to me."

"I guess you're right but we can agree to disagree."

"Agree to disagree then" the archer gave a chuckle.

"I think you guys are both right" Yang smiled she stood by the door of RWBY's dorm" Ruby and Blake are still making final preparations for their big night, you guys will have to wait a little more."

"We are early than usual we can wait" said Oliver.

"Great" the brawler took a glance at the archer" not bad Oliver, Blake will like it and you will like when you see her in her dress."

"Always appreciate the compliments" he smiled.

"Now Barry there's something we need to talk about before you go. By the way really happy for you for finally asking Ruby out and about time too" she friendly elbowed the speedster on the sides.

"Oh boy here we go" Oliver sounded amused.

"What?" the speedster had no idea what was going on.

"Come on Barry we knew this was coming. Your going to date the little sister of the over protective older sister. It's the part when she will threaten you if you do anything inappropriate with her."

"Inappropriate….? Wait Yang I would never do that to Ruby I…." he blushed.

"Technically Oliver's right nothing personal Barry I know you're a good guy and all. But my sister's safety is my top priority especially her virginity that's why I have worked on this" the blond brawler took pieces of paper.

The scarlet vigilante took a glance at the tittle" rules for dating my little sister? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Now the rules are many but I'm only going to focus on a few. So listen good because I won't repeat them."

" _She can't be serious"_ Barry sweat dropped and Oliver was looking more amuse.

"Okay hand holding is allowed, kissing is allowed too, if you kiss on the lips...no tongue" she gave him a warning glare with her eyes turning red for a moment" touching is acceptable except her breast and butt and definitely no touching her cherry. You do that...you die no exceptions" her eyes turned red again while poking his chest.

"I said I'm not planning on doing any of that to her. We're only going to the carnival and have fun, and by fun I mean play the games, ride the rides, eat and talk that's it. How about putting some trust in me? You have trusted me before why can't you believe in me that I will bring back Ruby safe and a virgin."

"Speaking of virgin if you are planning in popping her cherry, you're only allowed to when she turns eighteen. That means you have to wait three years...wait, two and a half Ruby's birthday is next month" Yang resumed taking a glance at the official dating rules.

"Okay I get it you have my word I will not do nothing that involves the "s" word. Better yet I'll give you my word as the Flash that Ruby will return a virgin, how's that?"

"Sounds good now let's make it official" the blond took a pen showing him the papers" sign here as evidence that I read you some of the rules."

The speedster had to rolled his eyes as he took the pen and signed his name on the doted line.

"And here."

"…..."

"And here."

"….."

"And here" she passed another sheet of paper with doted line to sign.

"Really?" he blinked while Oliver was trying hard not to laugh.

"Can't forget here, this one is important."

"What the….? Life insurance? Why do I have to sign life insurance?"

"Just in case I have to kill you. You signed it Ruby will benefit herself from all the lien you will leave behind after I murder you" she smiled.

"Seriously Yang now I think you're over reacting."

"It never hurts to be safe. Anyway thank you for signing all the papers I appreciate for taking your time to listen to me."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts" the speedster smiled while the brawler rolled her eyes.

"Barry?" Oliver went to him" while we were on our way here you mentioned something about taking Ruby to this make out point you discovered after the carnival."

"What?" the speedster stood shocked at the dirty move the archer was pulling.

"Make out point?" the blond turned to the speedster with eyes burning red.

"Don't listen to him Yang he's lying. I'm not going to take her to any of that" Barry glared at the amused archer.

The brawler kept glaring at him before she started laughing" nice try Oliver but I trust Barry."

That was enough for the speedster vigilante to feel relief. The dorm door opened as Weiss emerged.

"Yang, they're ready."

"Oho they can come out the boys arrived early."

The first one to stepped out of the dorm was Blake and Oliver's attention was only on her. The amber eyed faunus's choice of clothing was captivating she has always looked good in black. The black dress did well in showing her curves revealing her beauty to the next level. He will be lying if he say he wasn't blushing but this, she looked even better than the dress she was wearing at the dance, her face had nice make up with eye liner and dark red lipstick. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy those were the thoughts running on his head. After this he didn't regret making the reservation at the most expensive restaurant in the city, because she deserves it. She deserves the best and only the best he smiled at the cat faunus who was smiling back at him, her cheeks red. Tonight was going to be a great evening and he was going to make sure to be the best experience for the raven haired girl.

" _Perfection."_

"You look amazing."

"Same to you" she smiled not caring if she was blushing.

"Yeah yeah she looks great it doesn't matter" Yang said waving her off while Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's attitude.

"It matters to me" said the archer making the faunus smiled even more.

"What matters is that we saved the best for last" the blond kept smiling" Ruby come on out!"

From the door came the silver eyed leader and all eyes were on her, namely Barry. Her black and red hair was combed nicely along that it had a pink hair clip. She had make up similar to Blake but her lipstick was more bright red her clothing chosen by her was different from the cat faunus. A black jacket with a gray sleeveless blouse with a red skirt reaching below her knees, with white socks and black sneakers. The speedster stood in shocked gazing at the petite mesmerized by the sight. When he saw her wearing the red dress at the dance he thought she was pretty and she looked good in it. But with this, even if it was considered formal wear she was dropped dead gorgeous. Yang grinned watching him blushed and the same with her sister this date was going to be great. The rest of the team and Oliver thought the same thing.

"Well Barry, doesn't she look great?" asked the blond brawler.

"Uh...yeah...she's...wow and...wow" the speedster cleared his throat speechless.

"Th...Thanks Barry" the rosette stood embarrassed.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go already and enjoy your date" the blond gave her sister a thumbs up.

"Right we should get going don't worry I'll bring her before midnight" said Barry while Yang got close to him.

"Remember the rules" she whispered.

The speedster rolled his eyes taking Ruby's hand leading her away. Blake and Oliver have left as well but Yang kept her eyes on her sister accepting the hand hold from Barry. It was hard to believe her little sister was going on her first date and it was with a boy who was good and worth it. Then again she wasn't going to let some rude and probably perverted jerk take her, she will kill him before he gets the chance to ask her out. She didn't wanted to admit but she was growing up and she knew she wasn't going to stay little forever. Memories came flowing to the blond when Ruby was younger, the times they spent together with their parents, the times when she used to read her bed time stories. Not realizing her lilac eyes were getting teary she will always see the petite as her little sister blood related or not.

"She'll be okay."

"Hm..." the brawler turned to Weiss she quickly dried her eyes not knowing if the heiress noticed.

"Ruby will be fine she can take care of herself and she's with Barry. He's not going to let anything happen to her, so there's no need to worry."

"I know she's in good hands. I just wish I could keep an eye on her to see how her date will turn out. It's not everyday I get to see my little sister in her first date."

"Stalking her will be wrong. If you try it I will stop you" the heiress gave a disapproving glance.

"Like you'll be able to stop me" the blond gave a smirk.

"Don't tempt me. I can use one of my time glyphs to slow your movements."

"Chill out ice queen I'm kidding" she grinned at her pun.

"That is so lame."

"Next to go on a date will be you."

"Don't you dare start with that" the heiress frowned, yet her cheeks got red.

"I just know Snart will ask you out. Guess he's not that "cold" after all."

"I'm done here" the white haired girl went back to the dorm not wanting to hear another pun from the blond brawler.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Near Vale Movie Theater)

Jaune couldn't be any happier spotting the Vale movie theater ahead. He was looking forward to watching the new movie from his idol that was Spruce Willis. The knight was eager it was clearly written on his face Pyrrha was able to tell he was that happy to see the movie. The red head champion was happy too but it wasn't because she was going to see the movie, it was something else. Honestly she wasn't much of a fan for action films namely with her partner's favorite actor. The only thing that mattered to her is that she was with him, she was spending time with him, bonding with him, staying by his side that was enough for her. She was pleased, happy for this evening and she was feeling the same way when Jaune went to ask her to dance with him back at the dance. The fact he chose over Weiss was truly a deed that made her have more respect for the blond leader.

" _Whether it's a date or not I am happy he asked me to go with him."_

"Two tickets to Dust with the vengeance please" the JNPR happily smiled taking some lien from his wallet.

The ticket seller from the both accepted the money and gave him the two tickets. The blond gave him to Pyrrha as they entered the movie theater. The red head was a bit surprised seeing the large amount of people even when it wasn't a weekend. Jaune took the chance to buy the pop corn and the soda so he pay for everything with his money. He remembered his father telling him in a date" the man always pay for the lady" so he took his advice to heart. Once that was out of the way both team members and friends went to the respective area where the movie was playing. They took their seats in the best place the blond knight thought was possible looking very eager. He offered pop corn to the red head which accepted and before they knew it the area went dark showing the sign the movie was about to begin.

"It's starting" smiled the JNPR leader.

Pyrrha just smiled at his eagerness she will also enjoy the movie and the evening. After all it was just her and him.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Carnival Amusement Park Downtown Vale)

Ruby couldn't be more excited right now, she overjoyed, better yet she was beyond overjoyed. The Rose petite kept her wide smile as Barry lead her to the entrance of the carnival and just like any other evening it was full of people. It was the reason why the speedster was holding her hand to make sure she doesn't get lost in the crowd. Ever since she heard that carnival was coming to Vale for a four night event she so badly wanted to go. Originally she wanted to go with her team along with team JNPR and even team ACFH but going with Barry alone was even better. She got the best deal ever and it was hard not to blush at the thought of going on a date with him. Not just any date, her first date she couldn't contain her excitement and being nervous too. Remembering the look the speedster had when he saw her with her outfit for tonight.

" _Calm down Ruby take a deep breath. There's no need to get this nervous and happy its only my first date, with Barry and...OH MY GOSH! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND IT'S SO WARM! And he looks so cute with those clothes I can't control myself! I hope I don't faint from too much excitement, please Monty don't let me faint. Can I really do this? Is there even a manual on dating? I could sure use one right now."_

The speedster vigilante turned to the silver eyed petite making sure he was still holding her hand. The last thing he wanted was her getting lost in this big crowded place. But he made sure to hold onto her hand tight he has already stole a couple of glances at her. The RWBY leader was so beautiful especially with make up on everything about her was radiating with ever lasting beauty. He was determined to make tonight very special for the scythe wielder, that she experience the most fun ever. Not to mention it was the perfect evening for him to tell the rosette how he feels it was something he's been thinking for a while. He even talked to Oliver with some advice since he was already in a relationship with Blake. It was now or never he won't back down and he wasn't planning in staying quiet forever.

The scarlet vigilante took his turn waiting in the line to buy the tickets. Arriving early gave him the advantage to buy them quickly not waiting too long to do the long line. Once he got the tickets he lead the silver eyed girl inside the carnival where they got a quick view of the whole place. Even with the many people the carnival was bigger than they thought. With the many places to go the speedster gaze where to go first. Ruby signaled him by pulling his jacket to get his attention she was pointing at him to the roller coaster. Barry smiled at the girl looking like she has read his mind they went to make the line for the ride. It took a while but it was worth it they were lucky to get on the front of the cart and the ride started turning into a high speed wild ride. It wasn't as fast as the Flash or as Ruby's new developed speed but it was still fun.

Nevertheless both have enjoyed the roller coaster ride and wanted to try all of them during their stay. After they were done they went to other types of rides from ones that they let you fly, to aquatic ones, others were a bit extreme like one that they lift you high in the air where you have a perfect view of the entire carnival park and after they dropped you off so quick it feels you have left your stomach back at the starting point. After the rides they went to the arcade section where they found games that the actual arcade in downtown doesn't have. They played all kinds of games even virtual ping pong, virtual tennis and virtual table hockey. They were there playing for over an hour when Ruby's stomach started growling and Barry gladly obeyed her non-talked request taking her to the food court area of the park.

The food court was Ruby's dream come true because they literally everything she loves. From cotton candy, candy apple and even her favorite strawberry milkshake with chocolate chips. The speedster didn't wanted her to get sugar rush so he bought her things like pizza or burgers, he did so avoiding her sad puppy eyes. That special attack was very effective when the silver eyed petite was so cute and adorable so he avoid them like he was dodging deadly poison Nevermore feathers. Not wanting to see her using it to a more stronger level he decided to fulfill one of her request to buy her something sweet so he bought her some cotton candy. He also bought some food for himself because he was getting hungry too, both enjoyed it while getting seated on a bench. After waiting an hour from their eating because the scythe wielder wanted to get on more rides which made Barry rolled his eyes with a smile.

They went to a couple more roller coaster type rides after that they went to the carousel which the scythe wielder had some friendly fun riding on one of the horses. After some convincing from the speedster Ruby finally agreed to go with him to the Ferris wheel. They did the line and put together in one of the carts, slowly they were going up getting the best view of the carnival and all of Vale. The RWBY leader stood in awe at the view gazing from the window while Barry was in thought. The reason he convinced her to go with him here was to tell her his feelings and right now, he was pretty much nervous. He planned for finally telling her tonight while the petite looked like she didn't had a clue what was going on in his head. If he somehow messes up he won't be able to live with himself.

" _I can do this, its not that hard. I was able to tell Iris how I felt and it didn't turned good."_ the speedster vigilante couldn't the thought from his head.

"Wow we're so high! It's even higher when I was on that bull head with Yang heading to Beacon. I can see everything from up here there's Signal academy, there's Beacon, there's the CCT I can't even see From Dust Till Dawn too!"

"And you didn't wanted to go to the Ferris Wheel" a smirked spread over the speedster's lips.

"I'm happy you convinced me" the scythe wielder gave a silly smile.

"So how's the date so far? You like it?"

"Are you kidding?!" the silver eyed leader thought he was joking" I'm loving it! I've never had so much fun ever" she blushed smiling it was better than she thought.

"I'm happy to know at first I was a bit hesitant. I was thinking um..I don't know if she's going to like the carnival she might think its childish."

"Uh uh it's not childish its awesome! It's even better because you're here...I'm always happy when I'm with you" she muttered the last part her cheeks red getting embarrassed.

"Okay it's not childish Ruby Rose approves of the carnival" he smiled and she gave that bright smile that will lift anyone's spirit.

"Barry...thanks for tonight. I knew it was going to be lots of fun but not this fun."

"No problem" he smiled back.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped leaving the teens at the top with the great view. Both knew this was the part of the ride where it stops for a couple of minutes before it resumes moving. The scarlet speedster couldn't be happier at this turn of events because this gives him more time to come up with the words to tell the petite leader the truth. Almost a year since his arrival to Remnant, almost a year since he first met her and just a couple of months ago he realized his feelings for the red hooded cloaked girl. Though he was aware Ruby was young and innocent the right choice will be to have a slow and steady relationship with her especially when Yang has already threatened to kill him if he does something inappropriate to her little sister. He wasn't in a hurry because it was Ruby he could wait forever just having her by his side was enough.

"Just to let you know, I'm happy you said yes because it makes it easier to what I have to say…." he paused and the silver eyed girl stood paying attention to him" there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"When I arrived at Remnant I thought I could never be able to fit in, in this world. That I could never see this world as something precious or worth fighting for I was wrong. I have come to see Remnant as a world that means a lot to me and its worth risking my life to protect it. I've come to love the people and the many friends I have made…."

"Silly I already know that" Ruby kept smiling with her cheeks red.

"You also know you're the best thing that ever happened to me in Remnant. You will always be the best thing that happened to me you're very precious to me Ruby and I…."

He chuckled" looks like I messed up, I knew I was going to have a problem with this."

"What's wrong?" the silver eyed petite stood confused.

"I...I'm having problems because ever since I met this girl reading a weapons magazine at the dust shop I used to work I knew there was something about her that drove me towards her. She's young, short, very pretty, kind, cheery with the most adorable smile I have ever seen, funny and strong she's very strong. I've seen her fighting and yeah the Grimm have a right to be afraid of her…."

" _What?"_ Ruby felt a strong pain in her heart _" there's a girl Barry likes….? She reads weapons magazines just like me and she's a huntress too!"_

"We became good friends, the best of friends. After she attended Beacon our friendship grew stronger into something I never thought will be possible. For a while I started denying that I might have developed feelings for her but ever since Christmas...I knew it was true that I've fallen for her. I never thought it will happen it caught me off guard but it did happened. I admitted now this girl is very special to me I can never imagine been away from her for too long, or not having her by my side. I lover her very much and I hope she feels the same way too…."

Ruby didn't know what to say she stood seated looking speechless. She could literally feel her heart shattering into millions of pieces and for the first time in her entire life, she was experiencing heart break. Barry the boy she has like for almost a year like another girl who was a weapons maniac and a huntress, just like her. The irony was ridiculous and here she was listening to the whole thing by the speedster himself. What was the point of asking her out if he was going to rub it in her face that there was another girl who has stolen his heart. By now her face was filled with tears and she wanted to get off from the Ferris Wheel so she can ran away from here and don't look back. But her thoughts were interrupted, the pain was still there as the vigilante looked at her worried.

"Ruby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm...okay…." she sobbed.

"You're not okay tell me what wrong now? Please" he pulled her closer.

"….."

"Ruby I'm not going to stop until you tell me what's bothering you. You don't cry for feeling okay."

"I'm just thinking how lucky you are...you found someone…."

The speedster smiled before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" the silver eyed petite wanted to get angry at him for thinking hurting her feelings was something to laugh at.

Barry kept the close space between as he reached to dry her tears, he smiled" It's you Ruby...You're the girl I like."

"…..."

"I like you for a while now and I planned tonight to finally be the day to tell you. I couldn't keep quiet any longer you have no idea how important you are to me."

"Really….? You like me?" the RWBY leader stood dumbfounded.

"Yes I do" he smiled.

"Oh...Oh heh silly me for thinking that you like someone else" she blushed embarrassed feeling stupid then she stood in thought" by saying "like" you mean more than a friend right?"

"Yes."

"Like as in together together like?" the petite copied Nora.

"Yes."

"Oh…." once that was confirmed Ruby followed to blushed deep red.

"I want you to know whether you feel the same or not I want us to be together. But I would like if its okay with you that we can take this...relationship slow and steady. You're still young but it doesn't mean we can't spend time together, or hold hands or even hug."

"Or...Kiss….?" the scythe wielder's face got redder.

"We can discuss that later but right now I want to know your answer. Ruby do you feel the same?"

"…..."

The silver eyed petite stood in her place this time she was shocked while her face remained the same color as her cloak. It's like her brain has stopped working and she was now frozen unable to move and unable to reply to Barry's question. Inside her head, in her brain dozens of mini Ruby's got together in an office getting seated in a long rectangular table. The Ruby's were the same but they were different in appearance they were wearing a variety of clothes. One was wearing a maid uniform, another a Girl's Scout uniform, another a cowgirl outfit, another a Japanese kimono, another a US soldier uniform, another one an astronaut attire, another a scuba diving outfit and so and on. The Ruby wearing a judge outfit hit the sound block with her gavel ready to begin the reunion.

* * *

" _All right let's start this session. We must decide and vote on what Ruby's answer will be."_

" _Do we even have to get together for this? The answer should be obvious it's yes" said cheerleader Ruby._

" _I'll say I'll say she's right we all know how much she likes Barry" followed cowgirl Ruby speaking in a Texas accent._

" _Yeah so we should all vote yes. Then she will kiss him and remove his clothes and do all kinds of things on him" giggled the Ruby who was only wearing a bath towel._

" _Leave it to the pervert to ruin this reunion" said US soldier Ruby with a glare at the perverted girl._

 _Mime Ruby was doing the box while everyone sweat dropped at her._

" _Okay who invited her?" asked the annoyed biker Ruby._

" _I called for everyone to be present" replied Judge Ruby._

" _But she can't speak and she's freaking annoying" the girl wearing a black leader jacket with jeans and black boots was still glaring at the Mime member._

" _Everyone please let's stay on topic okay?" said maid Ruby._

 _Kimono Ruby started talking giving her opinion on the topic but nobody understood her because she only speaks Japanese._

" _And this one doesn't speak English!" biker Ruby pointed to the Japanese girl._

" _By the way would anyone like some tea?" asked the maid._

" _Got any Jack Daniels?" said the cowgirl with her eyes lit up._

" _I don't serve alcohol my apologies."_

" _Well I'll be a monkeys uncle."_

" _Houston we have a problem" followed astronaut Ruby._

" _I miss Monty Oum!" cried school girl Ruby._

" _Anyone watched the new Batman vs Superman movie?" said comic nerd Ruby._

" _Order!" Judge Ruby hit the sound block with her gavel making everyone shut up" I want all of you to stay on the topic at hand. You no alcohol, you we won't drink tea either, you I don't care about some silly comic book hero movie. You there's nothing that can be done about Monty Oum he's in a much better place now, you you are no longer on the Moon so stop saying that stupid Houston line and you I just happen to know Japanese so I very well understand our kimono friend."_

 _Kimono Ruby talked as the judge gave a nod turning to the rest of the group" she says that Ruby loves Barry very much but she's still unaware of the extent of that love. Thus the answer she should give him is yes so they can start a slow steady relationship. In doing so she will understand the length of her love for him."_

" _That is very wise I agreed" said doctor Ruby._

" _Who wants to see Ruby banging Barry-" pervert Ruby had her mouth covered by biker Ruby._

" _If you have nothing good to say or non perverted then don't say anything all."_

" _You mean riding him like a stallion?" cowgirl Yang smiled before spitting some tabaco._

" _Ewww gross!" said the disgusted school girl._

" _She wants to take the Flash express into pleasure ville" cheered the perverted girl" faster than a speeding bullet I know her first org-" suddenly she was tied up from head to toe by the bike girl._

" _I warned you pervert."_

" _Thank you" the judge couldn't be any happier" it would appear we have all discussed the matter, now it's time to vote. All those in favor that Ruby should tell Barry yes."  
_

 _Everyone raised their hands._

" _All who believe she should tell him no?"_

 _Only one mini Ruby raised her hand._

" _Who did that?!" said the outrage biker girl._

" _I did!" emo girl Ruby got up from the table" she's only going to get hurt why bother? She's only asking to be alone and feel the cold and endless darkness, there is no such thing as happiness only pain."_

" _I take that back" biker girl took a quick glance at Mime Ruby who was still doing the box and glance back at the emo girl" this one is more annoying!"_

" _Too bad we outnumber you in votes Ruby will answer yes and she will accept Barry in a relationship."_

" _Your all making a mistake."_

" _Nobody asked you!"_

" _Then it's decided" Judge Ruby hit the sound block with her gavel" Ruby's answer is yes!"_

* * *

"Ruby?"

"…...….….."

"Hey, you okay?" Barry got worried staring at the silver eyed girl.

"Hm..oh Barry...sorry you say something?"

"You've been quiet for a while I got worried something was wrong with you."

"Nah I'm okay" she smiled" I still trying to process that you have told me you like me" she blushed.

"Yeah I know it sounds so sudden but you don't have to give me your answer now I will understand-"

"Yes…." she whispered.

"What?"

"I...I said yes. I..I..I like you too. I have for a while I honestly didn't know when it was that I starting feeling this way for you, but I know its there. Yang helped me figure it out or I would have never known."

"So you like me too?" he gave a mischievous smile while the petite leader gave a shy nod" then you know what happens next…."

"Uh...we get to be...you know...together together?" Ruby kept her blush while fidgeting.

"In a relationship yes. But like I said I want us to be slow and steady there's no need to hurry, you're young and I want you to mature from it. I'm not saying you're immature."

"No no it's okay I know what you mean. I'll be sixteen next month and I know I have a lot to learn since it's the first time I'm in an actual relationship."

"Your birthday yeah Yang already told me. Good thing I know, I can start looking for a gift."

"A birthday gift?! What is it? Tell me please" the RWBY leader didn't hesitated giving him the sad puppy eyes.

"Not yet you'll have to wait" he smiled watching her do her cute pout" but I can give you something now."

"What is it?"

"This…."

Without warning he pulled her face closer to him making the petite leader blushed to a whole new level. Time stopped when the speedster has kissed her lips in a soft tender kiss. Ruby didn't know what to say or what to think she only felt like she was flying, like there were fireworks, like she was hit by a joyful jolt of electricity every single positive and wonderful feelings were cursing through her entire body. She never thought her first kiss will be so unique, so amazing, so wonderful and so...magical. Her heart was ready to burst or escape from her chest, from how happy she was feeling. The moment was sadly broken when the Ferris Wheel resumed moving and Barry had to break the kiss. Either he should chuckled or be amused staring at the silver eyed girl whose face was so red, it was even redder than her cloak.

"Looks like we're going back to the ground. So where else do you want to go?"

"…...…..….."

"Ruby?"

Then the RWBY leader has suddenly fainted from the warm pleasant intensity of that kiss. It should be expected her first kiss will have such an effect on her. Luckily the scarlet speedster caught her just in time before she could fall to the ground. He was very happy because this evening has turned out exactly as he planned. The date was a success she accepted to go with him to the carnival, she had lots of fun, she returned his feelings and now she has fainted from their first kiss. Now all he needed was to enjoy the rest of the evening and he knew Ruby was going to enjoy it too. After getting to the ground and leaving the Ferris Wheel he went to the nearest bench to lie the petite down until she wakes up. Thinking the best way to wake her up was to buy some candy apple or a strawberry chocolate chip milkshake.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Scene change)

(Location: The Glittering Pearl Restaurant)

Blake was expecting a great evening for her first date but she was never ready for what Oliver had in store for her. As the archer vigilante claimed he brought her to the most expensive restaurant in the kingdom of Vale. But she never expected to see the restaurant empty they were the only ones present, the archer told her he made private reservations for them. The comment made her smiled her boyfriend has promised everything he told her, even the table he reserved. He showed her to the table in the VIP section where it really showed the best view of the entire restaurant packed with a bottle of an expensive brand of champagne with two beautiful designed glasses. That wasn't all the owner himself was the one who took their order and gave them the best service they could ever received. Her first date has become a unique experience that has changed her life for the better.

So here she was after Oliver seated her on their reserved table like the true gentlemen he is. Their food arrived on time and she was quite surprised to find out she was given the tuna salad special with casserole and it tasted heavenly. It was nothing she has ever tasted the delicious taste of the tuna mixed with the salad along with the casserole was exquisite. She stood quiet for a while so she could continued savoring the flavor while the archer kept on eating a chicken pasta with white cheese sauce, he was also enjoying the meal. After they were pretty much done with their meal they took a break to enjoying the scenery the full view of the city from their VIP table. Oliver took a glance at the faunus girl she truly looked beautiful on this evening on the contrary, she was always beautiful.

"Are you enjoying the evening so far?"

"As much as my plate" she replied with a smile.

"I can see that. Good tuna?" he smiled.

"Good is not the word I would describe it. That dish was beyond amazing. I guess its to be expected from the most expensive restaurant in Vale."

"Glad to know you like it. I actually found this place by accident during one of my missions. It happened before I saved the restaurant from those robbers. I was chasing a hit and run and passed around here, at first I thought it was a jewelry store" he chuckled while the raven haired girl did the same.

"It does have that look when you gaze at it the first time."

"Then the name" The Glittering Pearl" sounds like a jewelry store to me. After the mission I decided to check it out and I don't regret it. I knew this will be the perfect place to take you, then the prize just for reserving a table was a little too much for my budget it wasn't going to happen until that robbery took place. I never thought a robbery to the restaurant will be the second best thing that ever happened to me."

"Sometimes luck happens to everyone, I honestly never thought I would ever come here. With or without people in it."

"The same goes with a private reservation usually this place should be full on a weekend, but as you can see it's just us" Oliver smiled how much she was enjoying this evening with the faunus girl.

The waiter arrived to their table, more precise it was the owner of the restaurant who was personally the couple for this evening. He was an older man with light gray hair, dark eyes with a mustache wearing an elegant tuxedo. The man had this essence of politeness and a figure that has a lot of income it was no surprise being the own of a very successful and expensive restaurant he had lots of capital. The owner gave the couple of kind smile noticing that they have finished their dishes. Though these people didn't seemed to be below the high class he didn't care because this was a request from the archer vigilante to reserve this night for Oliver Queen and his girlfriend. He wasn't the kind of man to judge others from their social class, he was fair and that was very rare to find in high class society.

"Pardon me Mr. Queen and Miss Belladonna I do hope you have enjoyed our dishes."

"We sure did Bastion we found them very delicious, my girlfriend approves of the tuna salad special" the archer turned to the faunus who nodded in approval.

"Pleased to know it is our purpose and goal to see customers approving of our dishes. Now would any of you like some desert or will that be all?"

"I will have to politely decline I am full, what about you Blake?"

"I'm full too there's no room for desert."

"You can bring us some water I doubt my lovely girlfriend would like more champagne" he smiled seeing the amber eyed girl blushed slightly because she drank more of the beverage than him before the arrival of their food.

"Will do Mr. Queen do not hesitate to call on me if you need anything else. And Mr. Queen, please give my thanks to the Arrow without his help I would have pretty much be in a hospital bed right now or worse."

"I'll make sure to tell him Bastion thank you for everything" he smiled at the owner as he left the table.

"He seems like a good person."

"He is, not cold heart rich type but respectable type. He volunteered to treat us instead of ordering one of his employees it shows his dedication to his work and to repay the Arrow."

Blake gave a nod her amber eyes traveled to the bottle of champagne next to her. Oliver was right she did drank more than him which lead for the battle to become half empty. Then she noticed her boyfriend starting at her with that amusement expression, was he reading her mind? She tried not to blush while giving a cough ignoring the topic of her drinking. To be honest she has never drank any alcohol in her life there weren't any members in the White Fang who were fans of alcoholic beverages. They were more focus in doing missions than participating in any pleasantries.

"No more champagne for you Miss."

"I wasn't thinking about that" she frowned.

"Were you?" he smiled" you were staring at the bottle that gives me the impression you want to drink more."

"I don't."

"You almost drank the whole bottle I was almost worried. The last thing I want is for you to get a little intoxicated on our first date."

"I deserve to drink some because its our first date I got curious. I never had any."

"Good point I won't argue anymore. You deserve to have a taste."

"Oiiver?" the faunus started with a smile" thanks for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me its our first date I needed to make plans for this. There's also something I want to talk to you Blake, I've been thinking what you said about trusting Snart and Mick. I still find it hard to trust them I never approve of having them helping us, in fact I never approve of been in charge of a team. This was all Ozpin's idea in the first place to make the four of us into a team. He forced us to work together, two vigilantes and two criminals it doesn't add up, there are too many flaws for this team to happen and yet I have to accept this task because I know that as hard as it is to admit it, we need them both Snart and Mick we need their help from whatever the Queen has in store for Remnant."

"I understand how you feel Oliver. It was the same for me and everyone we were probably forced to accept our responsibilities."

"That's not true Blake you decided to go to Beacon on your own will. You decided to become a huntress and so as everyone else who went to the academy. It was your decision to become a student not Ozpin's."

"That may be true but are you forgetting the initiation test at the Emerald forest? The first person you make eye contact will be your partner for the next four years, doesn't that sound force? Launching us in the air randomly? Using chess pieces to determine teams? Everything sounds force from my perspective for all we know Ozpin planned all along which students will become team members, he might have already know there was going to be a team RWBY and knew to make Ruby leader. It's the same with team JNPR and CRDL with making Jaune and Cardin as the leaders of those teams. In other words all of our teams were forced in a way, that's why I understand your situation."

"You have a good point but it doesn't changes the fact that Ozpin didn't made you go to Beacon. You made the decision not him. When he first came to me and Barry he wanted us to work for him because he thought we could help him in making Vale safe. I never doubted that the Flash and I we have made a huge difference decreasing the crime in Vale as well as decreasing Grimm activity. But sometimes I wonder how much he knew about us."

"What do you mean?" asked the cat faunus.

"Ozpin heard about us from hearing so much throughout the media, or so I thought" he paused seeing the amber eyed girl paying attention to him" but now, I feel he has known about us since we arrived in Remnant."

"Before you two started as vigilantes in Vale? That's impossible how would he know? Even if he has many sources of information he couldn't possibly know your arrival here."

"That's what I think anyway since arriving to this world I have met some unique individuals, Doctor Fate is the first and now Ozpin. I won't question his motives, I know he wants what's best for Vale and the other kingdoms, Doctor Fate is the one who worries me. I haven't seen or heard from him since that time with Barry in his sanctuary before he sent us here. What could he be planning by sending heroes and villains here? What do you think?"

"I think you're over thinking things too much" Blake gave a smile taking his hand.

"You're probably right. We're here to enjoy the food and each others company not to frustrate you with my problems."

"You're not frustrating me Oliver I'm just saying you shouldn't be over thinking things when you don't even know the answers" the raven haired faunus paused seeing Bastion arriving bringing them a jar with water and new glasses filled with it.

"Thank you Bastion" the archer smiled.

"If you need anything else please let me know" the restaurant owner gave a bow before leaving again.

"Okay moving on to another topic Snart and Mick have developed their semblance something I wasn't expecting and I'm not surprised that Ozpin isn't worried about it."

"I know Yang told me. She unlocked Mick's aura while he was in one of her" rehabilitation exercises" I honestly don't know what to think."

"Ozpin did told me of Yang and Weiss volunteering to be rehabilitation coordinators, at first I thought he was kidding but then, I thought it was the end of the world. I understand Yang willing to do something like that but not Weiss."

"You got it right Yang convinced the headmaster she wanted to volunteer too"

"That explains it. According to Ozpin Snart and Mick are doing good with the rehabilitation process, maybe things aren't so bad as I thought."

"Well Mick is showing progress he hasn't frown or have made any of his usual sour faces. He actually likes anything that Yang throws at him and the same for Snart. I had my doubts at first I remember Weiss was so angry with Yang's idea she didn't wanted to do anything with Snart. But after she got back from her home she's been strangely getting along with him, I know weird" said the faunus member of RWBY.

"I really hope Ozpin knows what he's doing. I have always had a hard time trying to read him now that the rogues have their aura and semblance they're more dangerous than before. They could pose a real threat to the kingdoms and the collars aren't going to last long."

"Think of it that its better this way. Now that they can get rid of their collars we'll finally know if they have change or they remain the same criminals."

Oliver stood impressed by her deduction" that's really clever so we should take it as a good thing?"

"Pretty much. Also you will know if you can trust them to be team players for the team."

"That's true I find it hard to come up with a decision when it comes to trusting those two."

Suddenly they heard the sound of beautiful slow music playing. The archer vigilante smiled knowing this was Bastion's work this was the VIP section of the restaurant after all. He smiled to Blake as he got up from the table extending his hand keeping his smile.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure" she smiled getting up from the table.

He took her hand taking her to the middle surrounding the many tables. With the half shattered Moon in full view from their position and the slow music playing this was the perfect place and mood to share a dance. The archer pulled the faunus closer to him meeting her eyes and followed the movements according to the soft rhythm of the music. Pretty soon Blake wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer enjoying the dance it was just like the first time they danced back at the Beacon dance. The cat faunus couldn't be any happier than she was now everything about this evening has turned out even better than she thought. Perfect place, perfect time, perfect mood Oliver has shown her how good he can be when it comes to setting up a date. For her first date this was simply the best and she hope their future ones are as good as this one.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah….?"

"I don't want this to end" she whispered holding onto him.

"It doesn't have to" he whispered back" we can stay here as long as you like. Bastion isn't going anywhere until we're done here."

The amber eyed girl went to gaze into his eyes" we can stay here a little longer?"

"As you wish then" he smiled while removing a strand of her hair from her face.

Without another word or thought she leaned in to kiss him passionately and her complied accepting the kiss. They have come to love so much the taste of their lips it has become an addiction like a healthy drug that they could never get rid off. The archer was happy with himself knowing tonight went excellent and he could tell Blake truly enjoyed it. It wasn't long before the faunus started giving soft moans pretty soon she realized the taste of his lips wasn't enough to satisfy this hunger that has been slowly growing inside of her for a while. She wanted more not just his kiss, but his touch as well she was actually getting aroused remembering the last pages she read from ninjas of love. She cursed mentally as she sadly had to broke the kiss with the vigilante remembering the words of her partner when they were shopping at the mall.

" _ **Anything can happen in the first date" anything". I'm sure you'll want to jump his bones before the end of the night."**_

" _Damn you Yang for been right."_

"You okay?" asked the worried Oliver he didn't expected to break the kiss so suddenly.

"I'm fine. It's getting late we should head back to Beacon."

"You just said you didn't wanted this to end?" he was confused at her sudden change of attitude.

"I know but I'm feeling tired thank you for tonight Oliver I really had a great time" she smiled.

"Okay...if you feel that way I'll tell Bastion we're leaving so he can close the restaurant."

"Don't try to get the wrong idea Oliver I'm okay, just tire…."

"It is late" the archer checked the clock from his scroll it was almost midnight" you're probably right."

" _I have to find a way to get rid of these thoughts. I almost blew it losing control. There's no need to hurry I can wait until the right time and I don't want to pressure him in moving too fast with our relationship."_

Luckily for her Oliver seemed to buy her excuse even if she was angry with herself. If she stayed here for another minute she will end up doing something she won't be regretting. They just got together there was no need to rush things. Maybe this was a sign that she should stop reading ninjas of love no matter how much she love the book. Further reading will only make things worse for her this never happened before because she was never in a relationship. When she was single reading such book was her guilty pleasure and she could fantasize anything without worrying about any restraints. Of course that all changed once she got together with the archer vigilante. She mentally sighed while smiling at her boyfriend showing him that she has loved tonight. No doubt she wanted to go on another date and maybe next time she will show more restrain.

* * *

(Scene change)

After watching the action movie Jaune and Pyrrha have decided to return to Beacon. Now usually they would want to take a walk around town but since it was late the decided to call it a night. Both teens were happy walking the halls of the school, one was happier than the other. The red head champion was over joyed she knew it wasn't a date but still her partner chose to take her to spend time with him by doing something he likes, which it was watching the movie he's been looking forward to see for a while. That was enough for her and also the blond leader was telling her his opinion about the movie while exaggerating a bit, clearly he was pleased with the movie they have watched. Spending time with Jaune alone will always be the best thing that has ever happened to her, not caring any of her past achievements as a fighter and huntress in training.

"I have to say it again. Best Spruce Willis movie ever."

"I admit it was fun to watch, truly filled with action. But they over did it with the dust special effects."

"It's an action movie Pyrrha you can never have enough dust special effects. I love this one Spruce Willis will remain my favorite action movie hero. Still his other movies are good too the first two sequels before this one, you gotta love them."

"Two sequels?" the red head didn't knew there were movies of the same genre with the actor.

"You haven't seen "Die Tough by Dust" and "Die Tough by Dust 2"? I have them on Purple Ray discs if you want to we can see them later. I also have a couple of actions movies from different actors like "Above Siege" staring Ethen Seagal and Exterminator staring Harold Schwarzenegger."

"I didn't know you were such a big action movie fan Jaune" she smiled.

"Well now you know I'm just glad you join me to watch the movie Dust with the Vengeance. Honestly I didn't wanted to go alone and it will be a waste not to use the second ticket."

"….."

"Jaune….?" she started" is it all right if I ask you a question?"

"You just did" he smiled and happy to see the red head chuckling at his lame joke" no for real what is it?"

"Why me? Why did you chose me to go with you to the movie theater? You could have asked Ren or Nora for the matter."

"I don't think that will be a good idea" Jaune gave a shiver imagining the Valkyrie going to the movies and making a big fuzz or doing something crazy, out of ordinary something more like...Nora.

"Not just them, you could have asked anyone else aside from our teammates. Like Ruby or Weiss…."

"I told you I didn't wanted to ask Weiss, I got the message clearly she's not interested in me that way."

"Then why me?" she turned to him her bright green eyes on him searching for an answer.

"You're asking as if you didn't like going with me" the blond gave a hurtful expression thinking she didn't enjoy his company, maybe he made a mistake asking her.

"No that's not true I had a wonderful time with you. I am very happy you asked me Jaune I just...I just want to know why you picked me?"

"Why you? I guess because you're my partner and my friend. You have always been there for me, you're the reason I have gotten strong also thanks to Oliver. But you were the one who unlocked my aura, I would have never last a day in Beacon if you haven't decided to give me a hand. That's 's why I chose you, who else to invite to see one of my favorite movies than the person who has always believe in me?"

Pyrrha stood frozen listening to every bit of his words and her heart was ready to leap for joy. She has blushed at how heartwarming his speech sounded to think he will see her that way it was an honor and for that it made her so happy. She ignored the many times her heart was skipping beats hearing his answer to be acceptable she was exceptional to him not because she was Pyrrha Nikos the six times Sanctum champion but because she was just Pyrrha to him, his partner, his friend the girl who helped him become the person he is today. She stared at the blond leader his cheeks have gotten red looks like his speech has caused him to feel a little embarrassed it made her giggled.

"I see...then I won't say another word. I'm flattered you feel that way Jaune, it means a lot to me."

"It's the truth there was no one else I could think of to invite than you. Look Pyrrha its true that I wanted to bring Weiss at first but not anymore. I just...I don't want you to think that you were...you know, a second place medal or something."

"Not at all Jaune. Hearing your words just now I know you never saw me as one and I never thought of myself as one either. For that you have my gratitude."

"Okay heh" he gave a silly smile which it was one of the smiles she loves to see from him" anyway I had a great time tonight I hope we can go to the movies again, what about you?"

"It was the best night of my entire life and I do hope you invite me again. I will look forward to it" she smiled with so much honestly she really did wanted to go out with him again.

"Its a promise then, we'll return to the movie theater."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Scene change)

(Location: Team RWBY dorm)

"Is she coming?"

"No."

Weiss was looking through the half opened door with Yang behind her. The Schnee heiress was been used as the blonds eyes waiting for Ruby to arrived. Because it was late the girl have already changed into their sleeping clothes and one of them looked very anxious, more precise a certain blond brawler. Yang was eager and worried for two reasons, one she wanted to know how her sister date went and two she was worried because it was passed midnight and she hasn't arrived yet. One thing was certain she was going to kill a certain scarlet speedster for not bringing her sister on time. It was ridiculous the person who considers himself the fastest man alive and he was late to bring the silver eyed leader. She was controlling herself from unleashing her anger, the speedster was in big trouble.

" _Well Barry has officially dug his grave. He better pray to Monty I don't see him"_ her eyes turned red briefly.

"How about now? Is she coming?"

"For the last time Yang no!" Weiss sighed annoyed at the blond for been inpatient" I know you're worried about Ruby but you have to stop asking me every minute."

"Excuse me if I can't help but worry that my little sister hasn't return when its almost one in the morning."

"You have every right to be worried for her but try not to over react. Don't forget she's with Barry so she'll be fine."

"That's what I'm afraid of" the blond muttered as her lilac eyed widened remembering something before Barry picked up her sister.

" _What if Oliver wasn't kidding and Barry did took Ruby to a make out point? He better not be trying to deflower her. I don't care if he's the fastest man alive I will kill him if...heh then he will be the fastest man dead nice."_

"What are you laughing about?" Weiss turned to her worried.

"Nothing just of a pun I remembered saying a long time ago."

"First you're worried about Ruby and now your reminiscing of your past puns? Honestly Yang I'm starting to get worry for you" the heiress noticed movement in the hallways she took another glance outside of their dorm" I hear footsteps someone's coming this way."

"Finally it must be Ruby" the brawler felt relief" okay places."

Both went back to their beds pretending they weren't waiting for their leader's return. Weiss decided to polish her nails while keeping her eyes on the door and Yang stood without getting to her upper bunk bed. She started tapping her right foot impatiently waiting for her sister to emerge from that door. She wasn't happy with her she should know better than arrived late at night especially when she reminded her to return to Beacon on midnight not after. As soon as she saw the doorknob been turned she couldn't take it anymore, and marched straight at it. When it was opened she was expecting to see Ruby but she was disappointed realizing that it was the other team member that also had a date.

"Oh it's just Blake" she frowned.

The cat faunus raised an eyebrow at her partner's comment then she looked at Weiss.

"She's worried that Ruby hasn't arrive yet."

"She's not back yet?" the amber eyed girl got a bit worried knowing it was late.

"She's an hour late" the brawler wasn't happy.

"Have you try calling her?" asked the raven haired girl.

"I did called her scroll and I keep getting her voice mail, I think something happened to her. I swear if Barry has done something to her I will use him for a speedster pinata."

"Barry isn't going to hurt her, she's in good hands."

"That's what I told her, Ruby will be fine" replied the Schnee heiress.

"I know he's not going to hurt her it's just…." Yang gave a look that it was enough for both girls to realized what she was talking about and it made them blushed deep.

"Barry would never do that he...He's not like that" said the heiress.

"I'm with Weiss we know Barry enough and he isn't that kind of person. I think you're over reacting."

"Then why isn't she here yet? Why hasn't she call me back? I told her clearly to return by midnight and its…." the blond checked the clock in her scroll" it's now one in the morning with ten minutes and no sign of her no call from her yet and…."

The brawler paused when the door opened revealing her younger sister. Ruby looked nervous and asides from her expression her teammates couldn't stop staring at the giant teddy bear she was carrying with both arms. Of course she knew she was in big trouble because she passed her curfew just like her big sister told her and arrived an hour late. Yang immediately walked up to the silver eyed petite ready to bring down her wrath on her. The rosette knew she was upset because her lilac eyes have changed color to her semblance red. Now this was the part when she will give a pretty good excuse that will spare the blond from bringing down the entire wrath of Yang Xiao Long. Still she wasn't going to do that because one, she was a terrible liar and two she couldn't bring herself to lie to her big sister. So she went with the only alternative, telling the truth.

"Where were you?" Yang kept her tone in check trying not lose her temper.

"Okay sis I know you're angry with me but let me explain my reason for coming late. Me and Barry left the carnival at eleven twenty. Since we still had time I wanted to go to that ice cream parlor downtown, the one that is open late….?"

"She's right. The Ice Cream Palace located in the eastern section of downtown Vale is open after midnight" Weiss used her scroll to check the information in a way, she was making sure her partner was telling the truth.

"Okay so you went to have some ice cream with him. Still it doesn't explain why you arrived an hour and ten minutes late" the brawler crossed her arms her eyes were still red.

"I'm getting to that. I wanted to try the ultimate banana split combo with strawberry syrup and chocolate chips. It took them twenty minutes to make it, then it took like twenty more to eat it, I couldn't finish it completely so Barry gave me a hand."

"And what else did Barry gave you a hand in?" the blond was tightening her fists.

"Yang that sounded wrong" Blake interjected.

"Because its exactly as I'm saying it! Well...I'm waiting sis."

"After that we started talking. We talked about many things mainly about weapons and way to help me get faster. I had no idea we were there for so long, then I checked my scroll for the time and I was so scared. I noticed I had a missed call from you but I couldn't bring myself to call you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because...I was so scared you were going to yell at me if I call you."

The brawler gave a sigh as her eyes turned back to normal" Ruby you're right I would have yell at you but in not calling me you only made me get more worried. I was asking myself "what if something bad happened to you?" "What if you and Barry were ambushed by Grimm or Torchwick?" You made a mistake and I understand you have to promise me you will never do that again. Next time keep your eyes on the clock and obey curfew young lady."

"Promise" she smiled happy that she was no longer in trouble with her older sister.

"And just like that she's off the hook" Weiss seemed amused.

" _Can't help it if I have a soft spot for my sis"_ Yang mentally smiled.

"What's with the big teddy bear?" Blake asked staring at the big toy.

"Barry won it for me in one of the carnival games!" the silver eyed petite was very happy.

"Arf!" Zwei ran at the teddy bear and started jumping on it.

"Zwei seems to like it" the Schnee heiress smiled at how cute the small dog looked playing with the big toy.

"Speaking of that little coward where is he? I thought he will be a gentlemen and at least walked you to the dorm" Yang expected the speedster didn't came because he knew she was going to beat him up for returning her sister late.

"Barry couldn't walked me here because he said Professor Ozpin called him to his office."

"What a lame excuse he obviously didn't had the guts to face me, he knew I was going to punch his lights out."

"Oliver told me the same thing looks like the headmaster wants to talk to them about something" said the cat faunus.

"Whatever it is must be something very important if he called them to his office at this hour" pointed Weiss.

"Anyway it's late, team RWBY time for bed!" Ruby was about to head to the bathroom before her sister grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Not so fast sis, you haven't said anything about your date with Barry. How was it?" now the brawler was very eager to know how was her sister's evening in her first date.

"I must admit I'm curious to know" followed the white haired girl.

"Guys….?" it was impossible for the rosette not to smile remembering everything that took place on her date" I know you guys are dying to know the details but I'm tired, I want to shower, change these clothes and get to bed."

"Fair enough it is late after all" the heiress understood her partner's point.

"I promise I'll tell you guys tomorrow."

"Same with me" followed Blake not shy about telling them about her date with Oliver.

"Okay I get it, it's late and I am sleepy. But answer me this question sis" Yang got serious for a moment" are you still a virgin?"

Weiss and Blake were shocked while blushing and Ruby had the same expression but she followed by reacting different from her teammates.

"WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Oliver and Barry were in the elevator that leads to the top of Beacon Tower where Ozpin's office was located. They just recently finished their dates and they were now on their way to visit the headmaster because they got a text message from him. According to the message he wanted to see them immediately because it was important. As usual Ozpin didn't give details of the situation or why he was calling for them, but they already knew one thing. Whatever he wanted to talk to them it must be a very important matter because it was almost one thirty in the morning. Both vigilantes remained quiet waiting to reach the designated top floor they weren't that bothered at the hour they were been called by the headmaster. The archer looked in thought he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this, about his reason for calling them.

"Any idea what Ozpin wants with us at this hour?"

"Not a clue" Oliver was honest he really didn't know.

"So" Barry wanted to make small talk before arriving at their destination" how was your date?"

"It was great Blake really enjoyed been in the boring fancy restaurant, and you?" the archer smiled remembering when his partner teased him of his choice of place for a date.

"Ruby had a lot of fun in the carnival, I mean we both had a lot of fun and…." the speedster smiled" I told her, she feels the same and we're together."

"Congratulations. Just remember Barry she's young don't go too fast with her."

"I know I know…."

"She's only fifteen."

"I know already. I told her that our relationship has to be slow and easy no rushing in, and she understands. I won't do anything to put our relationship in jeopardy."

"Wise choice I don't think Ozpin or any of the teachers of the school will approve of your sleeping with a fifteen year old student."

"I'm fast Oliver not stupid, before anyone finds out Yang would have already killed me and dug my grave" he rolled his eyes.

"That's pretty much true, always fear the older protective sister" the archer smiled as the elevator finally reached the top floor.

They left the elevator walking the straight corridor that leads to the double doors of Ozpin's office. The doors slid open revealing the office of the headmaster and it was quite a surprise for the vigilantes. Now they were expecting to see Goodwitch accompanying the man but they never expected to see General Ironwood and Qrow present as well. As soon as they entered Oliver's bad feeling started growing it was making him feel uneasy. What could Ozpin would want to discus with them that needed the presence of the General of the Atlas military and one of the strongest huntsman in Remnant? Their eyes were on the two vigilantes, their expressions were quite serious. It was strange to see Qrow all business like since they have gotten to see him joking and drinking hid ass off.

"Mr. Queen Mr. Allen welcome would any of you like some coffee?"

"It's all right I don't feel like drinking it" said Barry.

"No thanks" followed the archer.

"First of all I would like thank you both for coming under such short notice. I understand its late and you two have just returned from a date with two of our students" Ozpin kept his smirk hidden.

"Which is consider to be immoral and unethical" Goodwitch always pin pointing the cold truth.

"Is this the reason why you called us?" the speedster was starting to get nervous.

"Relax Barry it has nothing to do with you crushing on with my niece or Oliver crushing on with the faunus girl" said Qrow with a grin yet he kept his flask with him ready to take a drink.

"True this is a very important matter" replied Ironwood.

"I will take a guess it has to do with Torchwick, the White Fang or the Queen?" said the archer vigilante.

"I'm afraid its a different matter and like James said it is very important" Ozpin got up from his desk walking to gaze at the long crystal that was the window of his office, his eyes were on the kingdom city of Vale.

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret information that only the individuals present in this room knows about. You two will eventually know with the condition that said information must never leave this room, are we clear?" his tone was so serious it actually caused a shiver on the vigilante's spine.

"What is this information Professor Ozpin?" asked the speedster.

"You two have been part of this school for almost a year now. During that time I have come to trust you as the heroes that you are wanting to protect Vale and the rest of the kingdoms. We know of your origins, heroes from another world where you met your end to your life there and were sent to this world because of Fate."

" _It was Doctor Fate to be exact"_ thought Oliver.

"Now I believe the time has come for you to know the secret history of our world. Part of Remnant that hasn't be told or taught to the students of this school or any of the schools in the four kingdoms for the matter."

"What could be this secret history that has kept hidden from the future huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant?" asked the archer.

The headmaster turned to the two heroes with a smile" Mr. Queen, Mr. Allen tell me, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **To be Continued (End of season 1)**

 **-Finally done 26k+ 68 pages just for you and before the month ended.**

 **-FlashRose is officially canon I'm so happy Ruby deserves to be happy and have a boyfriend I know Barry will do a great job.**

 **-The mini Rubys in Ruby's brain was inspired by an anime I watched a long time ago (don't remember the Japanese title only the English one it was called" Good Luck Girl" very funny anime I laughed my ass off many times). Anyway the scene is the same as the mini Rubys when the female protagonist Ichiko Sakura shows the mini Ichikos inside her brain and they all get seated to discuss what should Ichiko next course of action will be since she has experienced a very embarrassing moment.**

 **-The first season has officially ended now I can start working on the second season and what to expect from it. The second season will start as follow:**

 **a The CFVY chapter which will also include the mystery of Black Fist capturing Grimm.**

 **b. The events of volume 3 (please note that I might not follow the canon storyline in some aspects or some parts just an early warning.)**

 **c. A mini arc after volume 3 (obviously I will be going off canon story line I won't be waiting for volume 4 release I hope its release this year and not the next.)**

 **d. Mirakuru Arc (this one I am looking forward to the most because I have already planned everything for it from start to finish. It's all in my head and I can't wait to put all those ideas in story chapters.)**

 **-Finally the second season will end with the start of another arc which title I will keep it a secret for now (I might have given a hint to someone). But anyway I can give the hint that in this arc expect many heroes and many villains that will be all.**

 **-I can tell the small spoiler that Cold and Heat Wave will have new uniforms at the start of the second season.**

 **-On another note I haven't seen Batman vs. Superman Dawn of Justice yet but I'm looking forward to seeing it.**

 **-As always thank you everyone for your favs, follows and reviews. I have noticed that favs and follows have reached over 200 thank you again I really appreciate it.**

 **-DC SPOILERS SECTION-**

 **Supergirl season 1- OMG the Flash made an appearance in this week's episode so cool I have become a shipping fan of Barry/Kara SuperFlash FTW**

 **Flash season 2- This week's episode was very interesting with Barry traveling back to the past and now thanks Eobard Thawne he will become faster in order to stop Zoom. Also the episode itself explains how Barry ended up in Supergirl's Earth because his experimenting with the Tachyons including a new Tachyon device he had on during Supergirl's episode that Cisco probably built instead of traveling through time he ended up traveling to another world.**

 **Arrow season 4: nothing to say much except that I don't like Felicity keeping a distance from Oliver. I understand her getting angry at Oliver for not telling her about his son William but she shouldn't be making him feel miserable I can't stand emo Oliver honestly.**

Next time: Overdose


End file.
